El Colega
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Shuester desde que vio la forma en que se miraron tanto Anderson como Hummel, supo que en el Matamiedos las cosas iban a ser diferentes, la quietud y calma casi podía jurar que se destruiría con esos dos peleando por lo que fuera, ya veía venir las cosas, ¿había sido un error o un acierto la llegada de Hummel y Anderson al Matamiedos? Boy-pussy!Kurt Doctor!Klaine
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia, que espero les guste. Intentaré actualizar diario como con 'Escandalosamente Sexy' :D_

_Bueno, antes de que comiencen a leer, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas que dentro del fic no aparecerán y para que no existan dudas:_

_***Que alguien sea boy-pussy, es normal. Nadie se va a sorprender porque alguien sea así, se tomará como algo común y corriente.**_

_***Los gays se pueden casar por la iglesia.**_

_Aclarados esos 2 puntos, los invito a leer._

* * *

**1**

Diciembre 2011, en el Matamiedos en Otaez al norte de Durango, una estación de servicios médicos construida por el ejército unos diez años atrás, ahora a cargo de la Universidad Nacional y para ser exactos del Doctor William Shuester, prestigiado médico con diversas especialidades, en su título se podía leer Médico General, Internista y partero. Esa última le daba mucha risa, cuando fue a tramitar su título, había otras dos opciones, partero le llamó la atención. El Matamiedos había sido el lugar donde veinte años atrás había hecho su internado y con la muerte repentina de su esposa e hijo, tramitó hacerse cargo de él. Cada año recibía a un grupo de ocho jóvenes que el encargado de los internados el Doctor Figgins le mandaba, los cuales siempre eran hombres casados y Shuester le decía: "cuándo mandarás solteros para acá, así el Matamiedos tendría diversión".

A mediados de Diciembre recibía la lista de los ocho médicos que vivirían todo un año en el Matamiedos, desde el primero de Enero hasta el treinta y uno de diciembre del siguiente año, con mucha emoción abrió la carta donde venían los nombres y expedientes de cada uno de ellos, el Doctor Figgins era hombre de pocas palabras al hablar y muchas menos al escribir, en la hoja solo decía: Querido amigo aquí van tus ocho incautos, como siempre ocho hombres casados, de nuevo este año el Matamiedos no tendrá diversión. El Doctor Shuester comenzó a leer los expedientes de cada uno de ellos, le llamó la atención dos en especial Anderson y Hummel, los leyó detenidamente, ambos tenían dentro de sus características el afán de sobresalir y ser líderes, eso sería un problema, no tenía la menor idea de lo acertado que había sido esa apreciación.

El treinta y uno de Diciembre recibió el año con sus ocho médicos del año 2011, al siguiente día partía con ellos a las ocho de la mañana a la capital de Durango, se despedía de ellos y recogía a los nuevos. La despedida era dura, les tomaba mucho cariño y ellos a él, durante doce largos meses no solo les enseñaba la práctica de la medicina como un asunto de corazón y entrañas, para él eso de que un médico debía tener sangre fría era falso. La pasión en un médico hacia que tuviera una verdadera vocación y su carrera no fuera un trabajo, sino un gusto.

Una vez despachado al grupo de médicos que sobrevivió el 2011 en el Matamiedos, sacó su cartón de todos los años, en él se leía: Busco ocho incautos que vienen al MATAMIEDOS. Se recargó en la columna de la estación, justo la que estaba en la puerta de salida, el camión de las seis de la tarde de la capital iba llegando, él era feliz viviendo en el Matamiedos, daba gracias porque los médicos se tuvieran que quedar con él esas fechas de diciembre, las cuales eran duras desde la muerte de su esposa e hijos. Era un señor de cincuenta años, bastante conservado para su edad, en su cabello se dejaban ver algunas canas, usaba unos lentes grandes, que todos decían que le permitían ver a Dios, no se le pasaba ni el menor detalle. La gente comenzó a salir, él movía su cartelón, porque siempre le decía a Figgins, el único defecto que tienen los expedientes que me mandas es que no llevan foto y es un triunfo reconocer a mis pobres incautos.

Prestaba atención a cada uno de los que salían, pero todos eran muy grandes o muy chicos para ser sus incautos, ¿cómo serían?, por sus expedientes se los podía imaginar, a Chang lo imaginó como un hombre delgado, de cabello negro tal vez, alto de nobles sentimientos y no se equivocó, justo así era Chang. Él fue el primero en acercarse y presentarse como el primer incauto, el sentido del humor, esa característica se la había puesto Figgins, Chang era un hombre con un año de casado, que siempre veía a la vida de una forma digamos chistosa, buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas y a pesar de que sufrió mucho, disfrutaba de lo que la vida le brindaba ahora.

El primer incauto, le faltaban siete más, un muchacho medio despistado, con cara de niño se asomó buscando algo, en cuanto lo vio Shuester supo que ese debía ser Harwood. Era de los más chicos de esa camada, algunas veces les gustaba llamarlos así, porque los veía como cachorritos que les tenía que enseñar muchas cosas para sobrevivir en el mundo de la medicina, una profesión delicada así la concebía él, no tratas con máquinas sino con gentes. Harwood se acercó y entregó su hoja, un muchacho muy nervioso e inseguro de sí mismo, pero con un corazón muy grande, el único problema que tendría con él casi lo aseguró Shuester era quitarle esas dos cosas.

Dos que no había fallado como se los imaginó, faltaban seis más, en lo que se presentaba Harwood, llegó un muchacho de cabello negro, con voz muy delgada, se presentó como Nixon. Según su expediente había tenido un accidente de chico y su visión era limitada, hasta hace unos años que había podido operarse y estaba a la perfección; un hombre de temperamento apacible a primera vista, pero explosivo cuando menos lo espera, así lo describió Figgins. Lo explosivo se lo tendría que quitar, así como la pasividad, el Matamiedos no era para gente tranquila, sino para hombres aguerridos, sus recursos eran pocos y las enfermedades muchas.

Seguía sin fallas, todos caían en mayor o menor medida como se los había imaginado, un muchacho que más que doctor parecía turista, comenzó a mover la cabeza como buscando a alguien, ese era Hudson, no había dudas. Un hombre que en algún momento quiso ser cantante, además según Figgins tenía el rockero aprisionado, había tomado la medicina como algo de obligación hacia sus padres, pero en el camino descubrió que era su vocación.

Faltaban cuatro, dos eran los que más curiosidad le causaban Anderson y Hummel, juraba que esos muchachitos le darían muchos dolores de cabeza y lo pondrían en aprietos. Como diez minutos después salió Duval, un hombre del norte, que vestía con aires de charro, de estatura también no muy alta, pero de nobles sentimientos y muy caballeroso, muy propio al presentarse, lo que le causó risa a Shuester. Había dejado a su prometido con anillo en mano y al regresar del Matamiedos, se casaría con él, eso era malo, Shuester sabía que nunca regresaban siendo los mismos, ese matrimonio podría augurar no se llevaría a cabo.

Bien, hasta ahora sin errores, faltaban tres solamente, un muchacho de apariencia asiática con el cabello un poco largo, comparado con el corte casi de militar que traía Shuester, cualquiera que tuviera más de tres centímetros su cabello era lago. Un hombre tranquilo, casi podía decir que sería de alguna manera el pacificador ese era Montgomery, porque de primera mano como que Nixon y Chang no se cayeron bien, pero Shuester estaba mal. Ellos dos habían estudiado algunas materias juntos, no eran grandes amigos, pero si compañeros del mismo deporte y les agradaba escenificar peleas.

Dos, los que más le causaban expectativa, un muchacho no muy alto, de tez dorada, de ojos color miel y manos muy grandes apareció en la salida, ese debía ser Anderson, llevaba cara de pocos amigos, podría ser que hubiera tenido un mal viaje. Figgins le dijo que era un hombre de carácter, noble, pero a veces algo orgulloso, tenía iniciativa para hacer las cosas, mucha garra y ganas de aprender, se acercó,

Blaine: Yo vengo al Matamiedos

Shuester: ¿Anderson?

Blaine: Si,

Shuester: Bien, solo esperamos a uno más, ¿por qué esa cara muchacho?, mal viaje

Blaine: No, un estúpido chocó conmigo e hizo que nos fuéramos al piso los dos,

Shuester: ¿Les pasó algo?

Blaine: No, pero a ver sino por su torpeza se rompió algo delicado que traigo en mi maleta, porque fue a dar al piso al igual que yo

Shuester: Esperemos que no,

Uno, Anderson tenía cara que si volvía a ver a ese hombre que por descuido chocó con él, lo fulminaría, le faltaba Hummel, un chico salió y comenzó como a buscar a alguien; Shuester se sorprendió, le faltaba uno solamente, en la estación las puertas eran de cristal, no se veía más gente, una de dos pensó, no había venido Hummel o Hummel era el hombre de tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos azules y que se veía tan frágil como un muñeco de porcelana. No sabía su nombre porque tenía Hummel K. ¿pero qué era la K?, inventó varios nombres Shuester, pero todos erróneos, el chico se acercó con ellos y,

Kurt: ¿Doctor Shuester?

Shuester: El mismo que viste y calza

Kurt: Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto

Shuester pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de los otros siete, más bien ocho incluyendo la de él, que cosas, después de varios años, Figgins le había mandado un joven tan delicado pensó, siempre mandaba hombres más fuertes. En cuanto lo vio supo que falló en su esbozo que había hecho de Hummel, era castaño, de estatura alta, y unos ojos azules pero lo demás no caía en nada a su apreciación, el chico vestía unos jeans y una camisa, con una chamarra de mezclilla, por lo que vio y su maleta era de familia acomoda. En fin ya estaba ahí y si quería él no le negaría el derecho de experimentar la experiencia de estar en el Matamiedos, solo vio algo, Anderson y Hummel se vieron con un mirada matadora, ¿ese sería el chico con que chocó?, ni hablar lo tendría que seguir viendo. El doctor Shuester aventó su cartelón al camión,

Shuester: Bien, listos, ¿alguno se arrepiente?

Nada, perfecto, ocho nuevos hombres, este año va a ser muy divertido y presiento que conflictivo, según no mal recuerdo, todos están casados, a excepción de Duval pero dejó al novio con anillo, Anderson y Hummel, por lo visto también estaban comprometidos ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tres incautos comprometidos, seguramente Figgins no se dio cuenta, porque sino no los hubiese enviado.

Shuester: Bien hora de irnos,

Blaine: ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?

Shuester: Buena pregunta Anderson, en la cabina solo caben tres personas, avienten todas sus cosas atrás, dos podrán irse adelante conmigo y los otro seis atrás,

Nick: Yo creo que Hummel se debe ir adelante, los demás nos vamos atrás,

Shuester: Bien ¿todos opinan igual que Duval?

- Si

Kurt: Gracias, pero yo me puedo ir atrás sin ningún problema

Mike: Como crees, soy Chang, vete adelante, iremos a la sierra pero no seremos malos compañeros

Kurt: Mucho gusto y bueno me iré adelante

Wes: Te abro la puerta

Kurt: Gracias...?

Wes: Montgomery, pero me puedes llamar Wes

Hummel no sufrirá con seis de sus compañeros, pero Anderson no está conforme, ya se subió Hummel a la cabina, todos los demás a la parte de atrás, solo Anderson y yo estamos abajo, este no se irá arriba,

Blaine: Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo pido el lugar de adelante, no solo el tonto este va a ir cómodo

Nick: Como quieras, por nosotros no hay problema,

Blaine: Para mí hay problema que él solo disfrute de la comodidad Duval,

Shuester: Pues arriba muchacho, comiste gallo verdad

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Shuester: Súbete,

Todos están arriba, el camino fue muy silencioso en la cabina, no puedo decir lo mismo en la parte de atrás, todos los muchachos se están llevando bien, salvo estos dos que traigo yo aquí, se fulminan con la mirada, seguro Anderson trató muy mal a Hummel cuando chocaron, porque el castaño cuando lo vio puso cara de: "no es posible que este chango venga a mi lado". Tengo que llegar a redistribuir las casas, a Hummel lo tendré que dejar solo, así que haré algunos movimientos, llegamos, todos vienen ya muy bien integrados, los de atrás porque estos dos se matan mutuamente, bien,

Shuester: Voy por las llaves de la casa, esperen aquí

Nick: Si señor

Shuester: Soy Shuester a secas Duval, bueno todos, así me agrada que me llamen,

Él ocupaba una casa al lado de la estación, ese terreno ya no pertenecía al cementerio, ahí construyó algo con todas las comodidades aunque las casas con nombres estaban bien equipadas, dos camas, un baño con taza, lavabo y regadera, hasta agua caliente tenían, aunque poca, dos cómodas para que guardaran sus cosas y un escritorio que debían compartir. Entró a su estudio y vio los sobres donde había metido las llaves que les entregaría a los nuevos incautos, cada año sacaba dos copias de cada casa, porque al finalizar dejaba que se las llevaran como recuerdo de lo vivido en el Matamiedos; este año una casa sería ocupada por tres personas a Anderson lo pasaría con Hudson y con Chang, por esa noche tendría que dormir en un petate, también estar sin llave hasta el otro día que fuera al pueblo y sacara una llave de esa casa. Tomo los sobres, así como ocho hojas que contenían las actividades de ese mes, Enero era un mes frío en esa zona y todo era quietud, la gente casi invernaba, regresó a la estación y vio a los ocho sentados en sus maletas, de nuevo vio esa mirada fulminante entre Hummel y Anderson,

Shuester: Bien muchachos, en este sobre están dos copias de las llaves de las casas, verán aquí hay muchas leyendas, los lugareños tienen mucho cariño y miedo a este sitio, cada casa en la entrada tiene un tablero con su nombre, como les habrán informado compartirán la casa con uno de sus colegas, bien así los distribuí, Duval y Harwood estarán juntos en la Casa de la Llorona, aquí tienen su sobre con las llaves y estas hojas que son sus actividades del mes.

Thad: Si

Nick: Si, ¿por qué le dicen Casa la Llorona?

Shuester: Porque según el fantasma de una viuda llora en ella, ¿contesté a tu pregunta Duval?

Nick: Si Shuester

Shuester: Bien, ¿todo en orden Harwood?

Thad: Si señor

Shuester: Quedamos que Shuester, son leyendas, a mí nunca se me ha aparecido nadie, igual y porque ya se acostumbraron a verme, seguimos con la siguiente casa, lo olvidaba, aquí tienen sus hojas de actividades. Montgomery y Nixon habitarán la casa el Señor del Rebozo, aquí tienen

Wes: ¿Tiene leyenda?

Shuester: Como todas Montgomery, según un señor a las cuatro de la mañana con rebozo aparece a la mitad del cuarto, les dice buenos días y prosigue su camino al sur, según dicen era un agricultor que lo atropelló un camión, su alma baja por aquí porque nunca pudo llegar a su parcela,

Trent: ¿Aparece realmente?

Shuester: Yo nunca lo he visto Nixon, así que hasta no ver no creer, aquí tienen sus hojas

Trent: Gracias,

Shuester: Continuamos con la Casa el Fantasma de la Monja, ahí estarán Hudson, Chang y Anderson, bien aquí tienen sus llaves, mañana te doy la tuya Anderson y por esta noche dormirás en un petate, te lo llevo más tarde,

Finn: ¿Nuestras hojas?

Shuester: Aquí están Hudson, ahora solo me falta entregarte tu llave a ti Hummel, habitarás la Casa el Armado,

Kurt: ¿Cuál es la leyenda?

Shuester: Según dicen era un señor muy rico, un terrateniente de esos que llegaron con la colonia, vivía solo con su sirvienta, al parecer se enamoró de ella, pero jamás ésta le hizo caso, al ser despreciado prefirió ahorcarse

Kurt: ¿Por qué el armado?

Shuester: Siempre traía una pistola y cuando lo encontraron, estaba su pistola en el piso, dicen que murió con el arma en la mano, otros que prefirió ahorcarse que darse un tiro, como todos yo no he visto nada, así que no te asustes Hummel

Kurt: No lo hago, los muertos no pueden hacerme nada, pero los vivos si,

Shuester: Bien, para cumplir con el protocolo de mi querido amigo Figgins, pasare lista rápida, Nick Duval

Nick: Aquí

Shuester: Thad Harwood,

Thad: Aquí,

Shuester: Wesley Montgomery

Wes: Aquí

Shuester: Trent Nixon

Trent: Aquí

Shuester: Finn Hudson

Finn: Aquí

Shuester: Mike Chang

Mike: Aquí

Shuester: Blaine Anderson

Blaine: Aquí

Shuester: Y por último, nuestro lindo Doctor Kurt Hummel

Kurt: Aquí,

Shuester: Vayan a instalarse y nos vemos en aquella casucha de allá, es el comedor y dicen que es para matarse de hambre, pero no

Todos se dirigieron a sus casas, solo que en la casa el fantasma de la monja, uno no estaba conforme, ¿por qué dormir tres?,

Blaine: Yo reniego a esto

Finn: ¿Dónde vas Anderson?

Blaine: A hablar con Shuester, yo no voy a dormir en el suelo, mientras ese está muy cómodo en una casa solo, alguno de los tres debió ir ahí,

Mike: Por mí no hay bronca, nos podemos ir rolando para que no duermas en el petate o tal vez mañana Shuester pase la cama de esa casa acá

Blaine: Y estar todos apretujados, no Chang,

Finn: Yo soy casado, así que a mi me disculparas Anderson, pero si me tocaba estar allá, yo prefiero estar apretujado,

Mike: Me uno a Hudson,

Blaine: Pues si yo estaba en la Casa el Armado, me largo para allá,

Anderson salió maldiciendo la hora que mandaron a Hummel ahí, estaba recóndito en la sierra y su novio empalagoso no iría a atosigarlo; no permitiría que Shuester le diera preferencia a Hummel, por su culpa casi podía asegurar que el cuadro de una imagen que le había dado su madre se había roto. Llegó a la casucha Matahambre, así se leía el letrero de la entrada, abrió la puerta, Shuester no se sorprendió mucho al verlo con la maleta,

Shuester: ¿Qué sucede Anderson?

Blaine: Me niego a dormir en un petate mientras Hummel tiene una casa para él solo, se supone que son dos por casa

Shuester: Así es, pero dados los acontecimientos

Blaine: ¿Qué no nos soportamos?

Shuester: Pues sí, consideré más viable dejarlo solo

Blaine: Yo no considero eso viable, ni justo, porque él va a estar muy cómodo, mientras tres sufrimos en una casa

Shuester: Lo que me dices es cierto Anderson, ¿qué propones?

Shuester de alguno manera quiso que él diera la solución a ese conflicto podía asegurar que ni Hudson o Chang estarían dispuestos a irse a la Casa del Armado, ambos eran casados.

Blaine: Primero dígame algo,

Shuester: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Blaine: ¿A Chang o Hudson les tocaba estar en la Casa del Armado?

Shuester: No, te tocaba a ti

Blaine: Entonces yo si me voy para allá

Shuester: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Ellos dos prefieren estar apretujados, pero yo no,

Shuester: Dame cinco minutos Anderson

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Shuester: Para meditar lo que me acabas de decir, espérame afuera

Blaine salió con su maleta y azotando la puerta en señal de descontento, Shuester no aguanto más la risa, se preguntó en qué sano cerebro dejaría a Anderson y a Hummel juntos; aunque le había dicho que esperara afuera, Anderson volvió a entrar a la Casa Matahambre,

Blaine: Es una discriminación lo que está haciendo

Shuester: Bien Anderson, toma tu llave, vamos a la Casa el Armado, solo que es un colega, así lo tienes que ver

Blaine: Así lo veo, y un colega que no soporto,

Shuester: Vamos,

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa el Armado, Shuester tocó la puerta, estaría siendo eso ¿un error o un acierto?, pensaba que al llegar Anderson se arrepentiría, estaría en la misma casa que Hummel a quien no soportaba. Kurt tardó un poco en salir, cuando lo hizo, por su cara no le agradaba ver a Anderson, ¿qué tanto le habría dicho?

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Shuester: Verás Hummel,

Kurt: Si quiere llámeme Kurt

Shuester: Bien Kurt, aquí tu colega Anderson se quejó conmigo por la situación de que debían estar tres apretujados en una casa mientras tú ocupabas ésta solo

Kurt: Por mí no hay inconveniente que alguno de mis colegas esté aquí

Shuester no lo dejó terminar, ninguno de sus otros seis colegas, porque a Anderson ni muerto quería compartir casa con él,

Shuester: Perfecto, adelante Anderson, ustedes dos ocuparan la Casa el Armado

Blaine: Al menos no dormiré en el suelo,

Shuester ¿Todo bien Kurt?

Kurt: Si Shuester,

Shuester Se instalan y los veo en la casucha, no tarden mucho,

Anderson entró, Shuester cerró la puerta y se alejó, en esa casa se armarían muchos líos y peleas, aunque podría ser que otras cosas más. Adentro,

Blaine: Ya te instalaste según tú muy ancho no,

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Esta cómoda me toca a mí, sino quieres que bote tus cosas quítalas

Kurt: Están encima, dudo que te molesten, ahora las quito,

Blaine: Ahora, en este instante,

Kurt: Idiota

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kurt: Que eres un idiota y yo tengo una pésima suerte

Blaine: Ninguno se atrevió a tener que aguantarte, pero prefiero soportarte que dormir en el suelo

Kurt: ¿Qué te traes conmigo?

Blaine: Nada, simplemente no me simpatizas, arruinaste este lugar

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque aquí solo vienen hombres fuertes no debiluchos, ¿por qué fregados te mandaron a ti?

Kurt: Ahh ya veo, crees que no puedo hacer las mismas cosas que tú

Blaine: Tú has de ser un inútil que a la semana vas a salir corriendo de aquí,

Kurt: Eso lo veremos, para mí que tú eres el que sale corriendo,

Blaine: Lo veremos Hummel

Kurt: Lo veremos Anderson,

En la casucha Matahambre, cenaron todos, Hummel y Anderson intercambiaron conversación con sus demás compañeros, pero no entre ellos, a eso de las diez,

Shuester: Bien, aquí nadie descansa, Duval y Harwood se quedan de guardia en el Sanamuertos

Nick: ¿Dónde?

Shuester: En la enfermería, cada noche dos estarán de guardia, los demás a dormir, porque mañana les espera un largo día,

En cuanto entraron a la casa, la cual estaba muy cerca de la casucha Matahambre, los demás incluso hasta el mismo Shuester se quedaron afuera esperando oír algo,

Kurt: Bien Anderson, tú de esa línea no pasas

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste Hummel?, pues no, porque allá está el baño o quieres que me haga en el piso o dónde,

Kurt: Bueno pero respeta mis cosas

Blaine: Y tú las mías, estamos,

Kurt: Estamos,

Los dos se dirigieron al baño y chocaron,

Blaine: Eres bruto verdad

Kurt: Y tú un buey

Blaine: Voy a pasar primero al baño yo

Kurt: No, lo dejarás todo aromático

Blaine: Seguro tú dejas con olor a rosas

Hummel alzó la mano para darle una cachetada, pero él se la detuvo

Blaine: Mira manitos de niño mimado, mejor no me quieras poner una mano encima, porque yo te pongo no solo una mano,

Lo miró de una forma que a Kurt le dio aún más coraje, lo pisó y logró entrar al baño primero, cerró la puerta, estando adentro le gritó,

Kurt: Más te vale que no te quieras pasar de vivo

Blaine: Con esas miserias, para nada,

Los de afuera seguían intrigados oyendo todo, porque no estaban hablando sino gritándose, Anderson entró al baño en cuanto Hummel salió, cuando estaba adentro sonó el celular de Kurt que para suerte tenía recepción,

Kurt: Bueno

Ikar: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien mi amor,

Ikar: ¿Estás seguro de quedarte ahí?

Kurt: Si, por favor recuérdales a mis papás que me deben abonar saldo, porque aquí yo no puedo,

Ikar: Está bien cuídate

Kurt: Si, adiós osito

Ikar: Adiós osito,

Cuando dijo lo de osito salió Anderson,

Blaine: Jajaja, osito, que cursi eres

Kurt: A ti tu novio te ha de decir idiota,

Blaine: Quisieras

Kurt: Tus miserias no, para nada, mi novio es

Blaine: Un oso o sea un animal,

Kurt apagó su celular, ni le contestó nada, se volteó y lo metió en su cómoda, él se había cambiado cuando entró al baño, pero Anderson no, se estaba desvistiendo ahí,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Desvestirme

Kurt: Para eso está el baño

Blaine: Ahh que flojera, no voy a estar batallando en el baño,

Se volteó para no verlo, en las camas solo había un cobertor encima de ellas, Hummel sacó un juego de sábanas y se puso a tender la suya, los demás seguían atentos afuera,

Kurt: Idiota, pues aunque te pese usa el baño,

Blaine: Con dibujitos las sábanas,

Kurt: Con dibujitos, aja, pero tengo chiquito y tú no, traigo otro juego

Blaine: ¿Me lo vas a prestar?

Kurt: Claro ven por él,

Blaine: A ver

Kurt: En tus sueños idiota,

Kurt se metió a la cama,

Blaine: Ya estuvo bueno de llamarme idiota, baboso

Kurt: Gusano,

Blaine: ¿No te sabes otro insulto?

Kurt: Imbécil, estúpido,

Blaine: Me das risa,

Eso se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, Shuester golpeó la puerta y les gritó

Shuester: Tienen todo un año para matarse, no lo hagan en una sola noche,

Los dos se vieron y se acostaron, apagaron las luces, cuando lo hicieron

Shuester: Se acabó la diversión muchachos

Nick: ¿Está bien qué se queden solos?

Shuester: Duval, esos dos aunque no estén en la misma casa, se querrán matar, vamos a dormir los que podamos y los demás a sus deberes.

Shuester se fue a su casa, entró al estudio, cada año registraba lo sucedido con los ocho médicos que llegaban, cómo iban cambiando con su estancia en el Matamiedos, estaba algo cansado y solo escribió una frase

Shuester: Espero encontrar vivos a mis dos médicos mañana, Anderson y Hummel, son de cuidado, me darán unos dolores de cabeza horribles.

* * *

_Bueno, espero sus reviews :D_

_¡Hasta Mañana!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Shuester fue a tocar a Casa el Armado muy temprano, tenía que comprobar que siguieran vivos, el golpe solo lo oyó Anderson, que se levantó sin despertar a Hummel y abrió la puerta

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede Shuester?

Shuester: Quería ver si seguían vivos y decirles que el agua caliente dura media hora, así que repártansela para bañarse

Blaine: Si Shuester

Shuester: En una hora deben estar los dos en el Sanamuertos, les toca guardia hasta las dos de la tarde, no lleguen tarde que reemplazarán a Duval y a Harwood,

Blaine: No llegaré tarde

Shuester: ¿Y Hummel?

Blaine: Está dormido

Shuester: Avísale

Blaine: No soy niñero de nadie, menos de él,

Shuester: Hazlo Anderson,

Blaine: Bien Shuester lo haré,

Anderson cerró la puerta con cuidado, Kurt seguía profundamente dormido, sacó sus cosas y se metió a bañar, vio que trascurrió la media hora que le había dicho Shuester de agua caliente disponible y salió envuelto en una toalla, movió la cama que estaba de pie de milagro,

Blaine: Arriba Hummel, tenemos que estar en media hora en el Sanamuertos

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Entramos de guardia en media hora, yo que tú me levantaba,

Kurt: ¿Quién dijo?

Blaine: Shuester,

Kurt se levantó y agarró la ropa que había dejado el día anterior y entró aprisa al baño, Anderson se estaba disponiendo a cambiarse y el castaño no quería ver miserias, menos por completo; abrió la llave y no salía agua caliente, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle, se vistió en el baño y salió justo para comer apenas algo. Los dos llegaron a la hora a reemplazar a Duval y Harwood, Anderson entró solo diciendo buenos días a los dos que terminaban la guardia, pero Hummel no

Kurt: Buenos días Duval y Harwood

Nick: Llámame Nick,

Thad: A mí también me agradaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, estaremos un año aquí y los apellidos son como muy fríos,

Kurt: Está bien Thad,

Thad ¿Cómo te fue con Anderson?

Kurt: Es un idiota

Nick ¿Te hizo algo?

Kurt: No Nick, bueno si, me dejo sin agua caliente para bañarme

Nick: Que mala onda,

Kurt: Pero me las pagará, no se apuren,

Del Sanamuertos se escuchó,

Blaine: ¿Hummel, piensas trabajar o tengo que quejarme con Shuester?

Había unos señores adentro que esperaban que los revisaran de una torcedura en el pie y una infección estomacal,

Kurt: Ya me voy, que descansen,

Nick: ¿Estará vivo para el medio día?

Kurt: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Nick?

Nick: Porque hay muchos objetos puntiagudos allá adentro

Kurt: No me volveré asesino con alguien tan poca cosa, no se apuren,

Los dos se rieron junto con Kurt, cuando entró Anderson revisaba al señor de la torcedura y a él le dejó al de la infección estomacal, llegaron otras dos personas con cuestiones como gripa y otra infección estomacal; después de esas cuatro personas nadie se apareció por el lugar, cada uno se sentó en polos distantes del Sanamuertos, para hacer menos aburrida la espera,

Blaine: Al niñito no le dio asco agarrar a gente sin pulcritud total

Kurt: A mí no, ¿y a ti Anderson?, porque yo como que vi que si

El castaño pudo ver que cuando revisó a una señora con gripa, al pedirle que alzara sus manos y exhalara, casi se desmaya con el olor, las horas pasaron y los relevaron a las dos Montgomery y Nixon; habían tenido una disputa por el medicamento más adecuado para una niña con reflujo,

Kurt: Anderson, no seas necio por la edad es este

Blaine: No Hummel es este

Kurt: Por llevarme la contra estás eligiendo ese,

Blaine: No,

Kurt le sonrió a la niña y a la mamá de esta, lo jaló un poco lejos,

Kurt: Mira, reconoce que el medicamento es mejor para la niña

Blaine: Eso ni muerto

Kurt: Oye, no por tu soberbia la niña la va a apagar

Blaine: Me estás diciendo que no soy profesional,

Kurt: Si, no estás separando que tú y yo ni muertos nos podemos ver, con el hecho de qué medicamento es mejor para esa niña

Blaine: NO ES CIERTO, ERES UN TONTO Y LO QUE YO DIGO ES MEJOR

Kurt: DEJA DE GRITAR ESTÚPIDO INSUFRIBLE,

Los gritos asustaron a la pobre niña y Shuester tuvo que intervenir, andaba cerca y escuchó todo el alboroto, así que entró al Sanamuertos

Shuester: Buenos días Doña Clemencia, ¿cómo está?

Doña Clemencia: Bien Doctor,

Shuester: ¿La están revisando a usted o a la niña?

Doña Clemencia: A mi hija, dicen que tiene reflujo,

Shuester: ¿Cuáles son los síntomas de su nena?

Doña Clemencia: Tiene vómito, no quiere comer y le duele aquí

Shuester: El tórax, el diagnóstico es correcto, ¿cuál es el lío Hummel y Anderson?

Blaine: Él quiere recetar este medicamento,

Kurt: Oye, no me lo arrebates, IMBÉCIL

Blaine: INSIGNIFICANTE NIÑITO MIMADO

Shuester: No te asustes pequeña,

Doña Clemencia: Llevamos como media hora aquí Doctor

Shuester: ¿Y por qué?

Doña Clemencia: Porque aquí estos no se ponen de acuerdo

Shuester: A ver denme los dos medicamentos,

Shuester checó los frascos que cada uno decía, el medicamento más adecuado era el que decía Hummel, la dosis del de Anderson era muy alta para una niña que apenas alcanzaba los ocho años de edad. Después de despachar a la paciente, Shuester los volteó a ver,

Shuester: No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, si se caen o no, si se matan o no en la Casa el Armado, a mí no me importa, pero tratan con personas no se les olvide, deben velar por el bien de ellas

Kurt: Si Shuester

Shuester: ¿Anderson?

Blaine: Aja

Shuester los dejo solos, se encontraba cerca la hora de reemplazo, ordenaron en extremos separados las cosas que habían utilizado, dejando todo en orden de la misma forma que la guardia anterior se los había entregado. Una vez que dieron las dos, Anderson salió con cara de pocos amigos y maldiciéndolo, su coraje era mucho, le había dado la razón a Hummel; la cuestión era simplemente no lo tragaba, iba caminando quejándose y chocó con los que lo relevarían, ni disculpas les pidió

Wes: ¿Qué le pasa a este?

Kurt: No le hagas caso Wes, le pesó que Shuester me diera la razón en un asunto

Wes: ¿Qué asunto?

Kurt: Un medicamento para una niña con reflujo Trent,

Trent : Le pegó al ego,

Kurt: Supongo, me voy antes de que el desgraciado ese me deje sin comida, como lo hizo con el agua

Wes: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me dejo sin agua caliente en la mañana, nos vemos

Anderson se había ido a la Casa el Armado, así que Hummel aprovechó para vengarse de alguna manera, entró al Matahambre, tomó las dos raciones de comida que había en la mesa y salió de ahí, comería, tampoco era tan malo, pero frío y mucho después.

Se fue justo atrás de Casa el Armado, Anderson no encontró la comida donde le habían indicado, supuso que era venganza por lo del agua y ni siquiera se quejó con Shuester, Hummel no lo había hecho con lo del agua. Estuvo dando vueltas para dar con él.

Mike: ¿Qué buscas Anderson?

Blaine: Al niño tonto que se llevó mi comida, Chang

Mike: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Lo dejé sin agua caliente en la mañana

Mike: Oye que mal plan, estamos en pleno invierno, se va a enfermar

Blaine: Lo que quiero es que se largue de aquí

Mike: ¿Por qué tanto odio contra él?

Blaine: Porque no lo soporto, simplemente por eso,

Chang lo dejó solo, él siguió con la búsqueda de Hummel para dar con su comida, hasta media hora después logró hacerlo,

Blaine: Así que aquí estás

Kurt: ¿Me buscabas?, jajajaja,

Blaine: Dame mi comida,

Kurt: Ahí está

Blaine: Me la vas a pagar Hummel

Kurt: Estamos a mano Anderson,

Las primeras dos semanas trascurrieron en el Matamiedos, Hummel y Anderson seguían vivos de milagro, cada noche después de cenar, todos se esperaban a que ellos entraran a Casa el Armado, para salir de la Casucha Matahambre; una vez que entraban, casi se sentaban con palomitas afuera para escuchar la cómica pelea que tenían cada noche, la de ese día sería buena. Las dos semanas anteriores Anderson le había ganado el baño a Hummel y se tardaba horas, así que cuando este entraba, el agua caliente se había acabado.

La revancha venía a la hora de la comida, en donde Hummel había logrado quitarle los catorce días su comida, escondiéndola y dándosela fría hasta hora y media después; además de la comida y el agua, veían quien tenía el mejor diagnóstico, no hacía cara al revisar a algún paciente, en fin, en todo, Shuester estaba como que llegando a su límite de paciencia, aunque también lo había divertido mucho. Le asombraba que se aguantaran todo lo que se hacían uno a otro, siendo objetivos, no podían quejarse, porque ninguno se quedaba con las ganas de vengarse de lo que le había hecho el otro.

A causa de los baños con agua fría, Hummel se enfermó de gripa, lo cual ni siquiera ablandó a Anderson, que le siguió ganando el baño y dejándolo los últimos días con poca agua caliente, al menos no todo el baño era agua fría; esa mañana Hummel se había vengado de todas las que le había hecho, puso su celular en vibrador, se levantó y le ganó el agua caliente. Anderson salió diciendo grosería y media, pero no se bañó, lo cual no le agradó y a media mañana lo hizo con agua fría, un poco caliente por el sol; le debía dos, la bañada con agua fría y que le escondiera su comida, en venganza le escondió su celular, lo que lo enojó mucho a Hummel, su novio le hablaba casi a la misma hora,

Kurt: ¿Dónde lo metiste Anderson?

Blaine: Tal vez en hora y media te lo diga

Kurt: Me van a hablar mis papás y mi novio

Blaine: Ayy que bueno, me pagarás la bañada con agua fría y la comida fría,

Kurt: Dámelo,

Blaine: No,

Kurt: Voy a revolver todas tus cosas hasta encontrarlo

Blaine: Una pista no está ahí

Kurt: Yo estoy convencida de que si

Blaine: Ni te atrevas a poner una mano en mis cosas

Kurt: Tú esculcaste las mías para dar con mi celular

Blaine: Con esos calzoncillos a tu novio le dan ganas,

Kurt: Y con estos a tu novio le dan ganas

Blaine: Deja mis cosas

Kurt: Esto, que feos gustos tienes

Kurt agarró una playera y la aventó, así que él se levantó y abrió un cajón de los de Hummel,

Blaine: Mi playera Hummel,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Álzala

Kurt: Dame mi celular

Blaine: Álzala,

Kurt: Mira ahí va otra,

Blaine: Ahh si, ahí van dos de tus calzoncillos de abuelito

Afuera oían los gritos,

Nick: Están sacando todas sus cosas Shuester

Shuester: Por lo que se oye Duval, así es,

Finn: Cada noche esto se pone mejor

Shuester: De verdad que si Hudson,

Mike: Estuvo bueno que este hombre reclamara igualdad, porque a nosotros nos está dando diversión

Shuester: Tampoco muchachos,

Thad: Es bueno verlos y oírlos pelear, ¿o no Shuester?

Shuester: Si Harwood, pero me preocupa que un día a Anderson se le olvide que es su colega

Nick: No sería capaz de pegarle

Shuester: Espero que no Duval,

Adentro en el piso estaba afuera la ropa de los dos,

Kurt: Mi celular, dámelo, te lo exijo

Blaine: Si lo quieres está en el bolsillo,

Kurt: ¿Cuál bolsillo?

Blaine: El de mi pantalón,

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Lo quieres Hummel, sácalo,

Esa se la pagaría y caro, necesitaba su celular para hablar con su novio y sus papás, no le quedó de otra, metió la mano pero no había nada, así que le dio una cachetada

Kurt: Eres un buey, animal, gusano, alimaña, eres las lombrices de las ratas,

Blaine: Tus insultos me dan risa, pero tu cachetada si me dolió, eso no se va a quedar así,

Se acercó a Hummel, eso le dio miedo y se hizo para atrás, Shuester alcanzó a escuchar el _no se quedara así_ al igual que todos,

Kurt: No te atrevas a pegarme

Blaine: Me diste una cachetada

Hummel cerró los ojos, afuera todos imaginaron que le pegaría y comenzaron a golpear la puerta

Shuester: Anderson, no te atrevas,

No hubo respuesta de adentro,

Shuester: Soy Shuester salgan los dos de inmediato,

Los dos salieron, Duval se acercó con Hummel, tenía cara que lo habían asustado,

Nick: ¿Te hizo algo?

Kurt: No Nick

Shuester: Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, ya estuvo bueno de rabietas,

Blaine: Si Shuester

Shuester: Los demás a sus obligaciones los que las tengan y los que no a dormir.

Todos se comenzaron a disipar, Shuester los miró a los dos, Anderson llevaba el cachete rojo, se veía que la cachetada había estado dura, Hummel no tenía nada, más que un poco llorosos los ojos. Shuester iba adelante de los dos, caminando rápido, debían de parar esas peleas en Casa el Armado, no era sano, todos los demás se llevaban bien, pero esos dos, no, entraron y Shuester cerró la puerta,

Shuester: ¿Qué paso?

Blaine: Hummel se gastó toda el agua fría en la mañana,

Kurt: Pero él lo había hecho toda la semana pasada

Shuester: Les dije que se repartieran el agua, quince minutos son más que suficientes para cada uno

Kurt: Si Shuester,

Shuester: Anderson

Blaine: Si Shuester,

Shuester: ¿Por qué más era el pleito?

Blaine: Me escondió mi comida y me la dio ya que estaba fría,

Kurt: El esculcó mis cosas y agarró mi celular, no sé dónde lo tiene

Shuester: ¿Y supongo que esperas llamada?

Kurt: De mis papás y mi novio

Shuester: ¿El celular?

Blaine: Aquí está

El celular si estaba en su bolsillo, pero en el otro, ¿por qué fregados no se lo dijo?, los dos se miraban que daban miedo,

Shuester: Yo me voy a quedar con el celular,

Kurt: Pero

Shuester: Que yo sepa no está permitido

Blaine: Jajaja

Kurt: Idiota

Blaine: Tonto

Shuester: Basta los dos, parecen dos niños de primaria y no dos médicos graduados,

Kurt: Es culpa de él

Blaine: Es tuya, no deberías estar aquí

Shuester: Se apaciguan los dos, él está aquí y los dos se tendrán que soportar

Blaine: Cámbieme a otra Casa, mande al caballeroso de Duval con Hummel

Kurt: Si hágalo, por favor

Shuester: No les daré gusto a ninguno de los dos, se seguirán soportando los dos, solo no olviden que son colegas y los golpes no están permitidos acá, a dormir, mañana les toca la guardia temprano

Los dos entraron empujándose a la Casa el Armado

Kurt: Me las vas a pagar Anderson, por tu culpa, ya no podré hablar con mis papás

Blaine: Y tu osito, se va a asustar, debería venir por ti, así nos libraríamos de tu presencia,

Kurt: ¿Por qué fregados me odias?

Blaine: Porque lo que menos quería ver era a un tipo como tú

Kurt: Ósea todo el lío es por como soy

Blaine: Si, aquí me libraría de tener que estar tratando con alguien como tú, pero no, tenías que venir tú y aparte yo tengo la desdicha que Shuester nos ponga en guardias juntos,

Kurt: Lo que te puede es que yo haya tenido mejores apreciaciones que tú en cuanto a las enfermedades de los pacientes

Blaine: ESO QUISIERAS NIÑITO PERO NO

Kurt: MIRA HOMBRE DEL PALEOZOICO,

Blaine: ¿QUÉ?

Kurt: DE LA PREHISTORIA IMBÉCIL,

Blaine: YA ME CANSASTE, ESA CACHETADA NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ,

Kurt: ¿QUÉ ME VAS A HACER?, ¿GOLPEARME? ADELANTE SÉ DEFENDERME,

Anderson se acercó y lo arrinconó, Shuester que supuso la cosa no pararía con el regaño, así que fue a Casa el Armado, oyó lo que se decían, golpeo la puerta,

Shuester: TIENEN MUCHAS SEMANAS PARA MATARSE, DUÉRMANSE AHORA, QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE LO QUE CONVERSAMOS Y AUNQUE ESTEMOS EN LA SIERRA SE DEBEN RESPETAR,

Hummel lo aventó y se fue a su cama, él hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos recogió la ropa que el otro había sacado, Shuester se quedó unos diez minutos para ver sino volvían a pelear, pero parecía que se habían apaciguado, fue a su casa y escribió en su bitácora,

Shuester: Estos muchachitos se odian a muerte, pero ¿por qué?, el choque no es suficiente razón para que Anderson lo trate así y tampoco lo que le haya dicho este es para que Hummel lo fulmine con la mirada. ¿Será lo que me estoy imaginando?, lo dudo, si es así, realmente parecerían niños de primaria como les dije.

* * *

_Estaba pensando en subir 2 capítulos diarios :) así que…_

_¡Hasta más tarde! :D_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia :D_

_Aclaro: _

_*Kurt y Blaine, no eran novios, no se conocían. Ellos vienen de unas relaciones un poco tormentosas y estar acá en el internado es una forma de arrancar de los atosigamientos de sus respectivos novios. A Blaine le molesta Kurt, porque en cierta forma le recuerda a su novio, no del todo, pero de a poco irán comprendiendo y bueno, Kurt odia a Blaine porque lo trata mal y le hace la vida imposible._

_*El fic está terminado, pero debo ir corrigiéndolo :)_

_Ya, ahora sí. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**3**

El pleito del día anterior había estado feo, los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo se vieron y corrieron al baño, estaban forcejeando para abrir la puerta,

Blaine: Yo me voy a bañar primero

Kurt: No, lo haré yo, porque sino me dejarás sin agua caliente,

Blaine: Tú harás lo mismo si te dejo bañarte primero

Kurt: Vamos a hacer tregua Anderson, báñate tu primero y a los quince minutos sales sino

Blaine: ¿Sino qué?

Kurt: Yo no me voy a bañar con agua fría, te lo advierto

Blaine: ¿Qué vas a hacer sino salgo?

Kurt: Ya lo verás, adelante

Anderson entró al baño, en la vida imaginó que Hummel lo fuera a poner en un aprieto así, se bañó, el castaño veía su reloj faltaba un minuto para el tiempo que él tenía derecho, golpeó a la puerta

Kurt: Anderson te falta un minuto, yo voy a entrar a bañarme

Blaine: Jajaja, no me hagas reír niño, eso quiere decir que ¿sino salgo entrarás a sacarme?

Kurt: Si, te falta medio minuto,

Blaine: Yo no voy a salir, pienso quedarme en la regadera los quince minutos de agua caliente que faltan,

Kurt: Bien, no me das otra opción Anderson

Hummel abrió la puerta y Anderson hasta se pegó con las llaves al tratar de taparse con la cortina de baño,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Te sales del baño, me voy a bañar,

Blaine: Date la vuelta y pásame mi toalla, ya me salgo Hummel,

Kurt: Gracias Anderson

Agarró la toalla, se la enredó y salió de ahí, Hummel cerró la puerta con seguro, bueno al menos ese día los dos habían logrado bañarse con agua caliente, fueron al Matasanos a hacer su guardia, Shuester los fue a ver

Shuester: ¿Ustedes dos cómo amanecieron?

Kurt: Bien,

Shuester: ¿Les tocó agua caliente a los dos?

Kurt: Si Shuester

Shuester: Me da gusto que se hayan puesto de acuerdo

Blaine: No lo hicimos

Shuester: ¿Cómo Anderson?

Blaine: Él se metió al baño y yo me tuve que salir

Shuester: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Fue la única forma de que Anderson no se gastara toda el agua caliente

Shuester: Ok, ustedes arréglense como sea pero nada más no se falten al respeto,

Blaine: Él me lo faltó a mí, interfirió en mi intimidad mientras me bañaba

Kurt: Ayy pobrecito, lo ultrajé, jajaja,

A Shuester le dio risa la forma en que Hummel lo dijo, lo que le preocupaba era lo contrario, mejor fue al grano de lo que lo llevó ahí, aparte de ver si no se mataron en la noche, les tenía miedo, no para con él, sino por la integridad de uno y otro

Shuester: Hummel, ayer hablaron tus papás les dije que tú estás trabajando, los domingos solo podrás hablar con ellos, al igual que con tu novio, el celular permanecerá en mi casa y lo podrás usar solo para hablar quince minutos con cada uno

Kurt: Si Shuester

Shuester: Bien, el día está tranquilo, por favor no quiero venir a solucionar una disputa por un medicamento, traten de ser profesionales y olviden que se odian,

Shuester salió del Matasanos,

Blaine: Mañana te tocará agua fría,

Kurt: Eso lo veremos,

Blaine: Bueno, hoy te tocó agua caliente, ¿yo podría comer mi comida caliente?

Kurt: Si, no me la llevaré,

Blaine: Más te vale

Kurt: Si,

Ese día las cosas marcharon en calma, los dos regresaron tarde a Casa el Armado, Hummel se puso a alzar su ropa, pero él solo se tiró en su cama

Kurt: Alza el tiradero de tu ropa, Anderson

Blaine: No,

Kurt: Mira, no vamos a estar viviendo en un cochinero,

Blaine: Yo vengo cansado que se quede así,

Kurt: La poca ropa limpia que tienes se va a revolver con la sucia, que aparte ya está apestando la casa

Blaine: Me vale

Kurt: ¿No piensas lavar tu ropa hasta que esté toda sucia y no tengas que ponerte?

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Ok,

Hummel guardó sus cosas, al otro día se levantó temprano, Anderson ni se percató, le pudo hacer la trastada de dejarlo con agua fría pero no le convenía, la siguiente semana estaría reglando, darse un baño con agua fría sería la muerte. Salió, golpeó la cama de Anderson

Kurt: Levántate

Blaine: ¿Y ahora qué quieres Hummel?

Kurt: Ya me bañé, justo quince minutos, arriba, o lo harás con agua fría,

Blaine: Uyy te lo tengo que agradecer

Kurt: De verdad que eres de la prehistoria,

Hummel había salido enredado en su toalla, no se vistió adentro porque sino él no tendría agua caliente, no quería volver a irrumpir en el baño como el día anterior, no señor, afortunadamente él había tenido un poco de pudor y jaló la cortina, ¿y sino lo tenía ese día?, Hummel no lo iba a averiguar. Por fin se levantó Anderson y lo vio envuelto en la toalla, todas esas casi tres semanas había usado ropa muy aguada, porque era cómoda y se le hizo buena idea dado que era no sabía con quiénes se encontraría, ni las intenciones de ellos, su mamá le dijo: _esos hombres están a dieta, no vaya a ser que uno quiera comer pastel_. No había reparado Anderson en las líneas delicadas de Hummel, sus hombros eran muy pequeños y estaban al descubierto, la toalla apretada en su cadera, estaba escurriendo en agua, dado que no se secó, hubo un segundo que los dos se ruborizaron por los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente. Si Anderson había caído en que era un hombre bello su "colega", él al levantarse lo hizo solo en ropa interior y Hummel también inspeccionó el cuerpo de su "colega" reconociendo que era un hombre atractivo, ambos recordaron un detalle, _se odiaban a muerte_

Blaine: ¿Qué me ves?

Kurt: Lo mismo digo, métete a bañar

Blaine: No sigo órdenes de nadie, menos tuyas Hummel

Kurt: A la fregada contigo, no vas a usar el baño, bien, me visto allá adentro

Blaine: Si me voy a bañar,

Había caminado un poco y Anderson lo aventó sin medir la fuerza, casi se cae al suelo y él lo sostuvo, hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar que la toalla se resbalara y mostrara su cuerpo, los dos se miraron,

Kurt: Se va a acabar el agua caliente,

Blaine: Creo que los calientes son otros

Kurt: Métete al baño Anderson

Blaine: Tienes razón Hummel,

Anderson entró y no usó agua caliente, sino fría, Hummel se vistió muy rápido y salió de ahí, iba caminando sin fijarse, tratando de olvidar la situación y lo que había reparado, cuando chocó con Nick

Kurt: Lo siento

Nick: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Nick: Te hizo algo de seguro Anderson,

Kurt: No,

Nick: ¿Se acabó el agua caliente?

Kurt: Me bañé primero que él con agua caliente y le dejé agua para que también él lo hiciera,

Nick: Oye, Shuester cambió a mi compañero por hoy con Anderson y a ti conmigo, para que se calmen las cosas entre ustedes

Kurt: Me parece bien, ¿para la guardia?

Nick: No, tenemos que recoger algo de leña de la bodega y llevarla a la cocina, sino Hudson y Chang no tendrán con qué cocinar

Kurt: Vamos

Fueron a donde almacenaban la leña, todo en ese lugar tenía nombres, llenaron una carretilla, Nick Duval quiso ser muy amistoso con él como en tono de burla decía Anderson, cosa que Hummel no permitió; los dos acarrearon en partes iguales la cantidad de leña que deberían llevar, también la trasportaron del mismo modo hasta la cocina.

Anderson por su lado se bañó, salió de mal humor de Casa el Armado, no se toparon en la cocina y después de varias semanas pudo comer sin buscar su comida, no le agradaba comer metido en el Matahambre; andaba viendo dónde comer, se topó con Chang, estaba también comiendo afuera, Matamiedos, aunque tenía muchas historias, tenía una vista envidiable por la altura en que se encontraba y también la vegetación que lo rodeaba,

Mike: ¿Cómo estás Anderson?

Blaine: Estoy Chang,

Mike: Que ayer te sacó la Colega del baño

Blaine: Veo que se corren rápido las noticias

Mike: Perdonarás Anderson, pero resulta muy ameno verlos y oírlos pelear

Blaine: Hoy podrán tener diversión se los aseguro

Mike: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque Hummel me debe la cachetada que me dio hace dos días y encontré la manera de cobrarla

Mike: Recuerda que no puedes pegarle

Blaine: Lo sé, pero hoy en la mañana me percaté de algo para cobrar la cachetada

Mike: No te entiendo, ¿qué harás?

Blaine: Si te lo digo pierde emoción

Mike: ¿Por qué tanto odio contra él?

Blaine: Porque yo vine huyendo de mi novio empalagoso, celoso y asfixiante

Mike: ¿Por qué sigues con él si es todo eso?

Blaine: Porque no hay nada mejor en el rebaño

Mike: ¿Cuál rebaño?

Blaine: Ya medio me acostumbré a sus histerias, para que aguantar a otro

Mike: ¿Y te piensas casar con él?

Blaine: Si no aparece uno menos histérico

Mike: No todos son así

Blaine: Claro, entre mi novio y Hummel corroboro que algunos son una pesadilla

Mike: Yo estoy casado y no veo que mi mujer sea una pesadilla, al contrario la extraño mucho ahora que estoy aquí,

Blaine: Estás muy chavo para estar casado, yo quiero disfrutar un rato mi soltería

Mike: Mi esposa y yo teníamos tiempo de conocernos

Blaine: ¿Cuánto?

Mike: Nos conocimos cuando iniciamos la carrera, has cuenta, a los dos años nos fuimos a vivir juntos, hace uno más o menos a los doctores

Blaine: ¿Ella también es doctora?

Mike: Si, nos ganó la naturaleza y quedó embarazada

Blaine: Así que se casaron

Mike: No exactamente, digamos que hicimos el trámite formal para que ella y mi bebé estuvieran protegidas por cualquier cosa

Blaine: ¿Se casaron por el civil?

Mike: Y por la iglesia, nos amamos y vieras que realmente anhelo que este año finalice para estar con mi esposa e hija

Blaine: ¡Hija!, yo no tendré hijos.

Mike: Si, es hermosa le pusimos Sugar. Nada más no te digo nada porque vas a cambiar de parecer tarde que temprano, lo verás

Blaine: Lo dudo, ya terminé, tengo que ir a hacer guardia con Hummel,

Mike: No será con él

Blaine: Claro

Mike: Lo cambió Shuester, con quien harás guardia será con Harwood

Blaine: Ahh bien,

La guardia con Harwood resultó aburrida, no tuvo con quien pelear, de repente le resultaba divertido hacer rabiar a Hummel, en la noche lo haría rabiar y mucho, hasta de paso a su osito si se enteraba, cosa que era imposible estando en la sierra. La cena estuvo tranquila, los dos entraron a Casa el Armado, Shuester los vio diferentes esa noche, quizás separarlos en las guardias ayudaba a su relación, _terrible error en el que estaba_.

Después de la comida Hummel había regresado a Casa el Armado, estaba cansado de ver el tiradero de Anderson y también el olor de la ropa sucia, así que como le dijo el día anterior: "no lavaré hasta que no tenga ropa limpia", Hummel le tomó la palabra; revolvió toda la ropa limpia que había en el suelo con la sucia, solo le dejó en el cajón una prenda para que usara el día siguiente y obligarlo a lavar su ropa.

Primero entró Hummel y luego él, afuera estaban los espectadores de todas las noches, Anderson le dijo a Chang que tendrían buen espectáculo, eso se vería, más bien lo oirían y no estaba nada equivocado; Hummel entró al baño a cambiarse, mientras él lo hacia afuera, reparó que toda la ropa estaba revuelta, golpeó en la puerta del baño,

Blaine: ¡Hummel da la cara!

Kurt: ¿De qué voy a dar la cara?

Blaine: No te pases de listo, toda mi ropa no estaba sucia,

Kurt: Te dije ayer que la alzaras, también que lavaras la sucia, no quiero vivir con un guarro

Blaine: ¿Un qué?

Kurt: Gorrino

Blaine: ¿Qué es eso?

Kurt: Un cochino, un puerco

Blaine: Así que muy culto el señorito, ¡sal!

Hummel abrió la puerta, él estaba recargado justo en la puerta de la salida, lo que se le hizo al castaño extraño,

Kurt: ¿Qué pretendes?

Blaine: ¿Por qué fregados revolviste mi ropa sucia con la limpia?

Kurt: Porque no me agrada el olor a sudor de siete machos para aromatizador de Casa el Armado

Blaine: Ahh no, prefieres tu perfume de rosas

Kurt: No apesta como tu ropa

Blaine: Revolviste toda mi ropa limpia, mañana no tendré qué ponerme, andaré en puro calzón o qué, ni eso, tendrá que ser en cueros,

Kurt: No, te dejé una prenda en uno de tus cajones

Blaine: ¿Cuál cajón?

Hummel se acercó a la cómoda de él, que justo estaba al lado de la puerta y con una separación de escasos cincuenta centímetros con la cama de él, abrió el cajón y le puso la ropa encima,

Kurt: Ves, ahí tienes ropa y mañana lavas la sucia,

Blaine: Ahh muy bien, tengo para vestirme completamente,

Kurt: Si, velo por ti mismo,

Anderson caminó y movió la ropa, efectivamente estaba todo, era hora de cobrar la cachetada, estaba al lado del castaño,

Blaine: Muy bien Hummel,

Kurt: Mañana lavas y nos quitamos de la peste de tu ropa, ahora ¿me dejas pasar?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: N y o, No

Kurt: Ya me quiero dormir vengo cansado,

Blaine: ¿De qué?, sino hiciste nada

Kurt: Desde luego que hice, tuvimos que acarrear leña

Blaine: No me digas que el caballeroso de Duval te dejó cargar la leña

Kurt: Si es todo un caballero, pero no iba a permitir que lo hiciera por mi

Blaine: Así que el trabajo fue equitativo

Kurt: Si, dame permiso

Blaine: Sabes algo Hummel no te doy permiso, porque me debes una cachetada

Kurt: Sigues, ya quítate

Trató de moverlo pero no pudo, al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la cama de Anderson,

Blaine: Perfecto

Kurt: ¿Qué vas a hacer Anderson?

Blaine: Desquitarme de la cachetada,

Kurt: ¡No me pongas una mano encima!

Hummel seguía acostado, antes de que pudiera pararse, el moreno se reclinó sobre el castaño, lo agarró de las manos muerto de la risa,

Blaine: Te puse dos manos encima

Kurt: No Anderson, déjame

Blaine: Sabes algo, en la mañana me di cuenta que eras un hombre

Tragó saliva, ¿qué pretendía con eso?

Blaine: No te apures, solo será el desquite de la cachetada, no me interesan tus miserias

Kurt: Ni a mí las tuyas déjame,

Anderson agachó la cara y quedó a escasos diez centímetros de la de Hummel,

Blaine: Con esto quedamos a mano de la cachetada, solo faltaría lo de la ropa,

Kurt: Ya Anderson, suéltame,

Blaine: No muevas la cara, sino me cobro la cachetada en otro lado,

Hummel se quedó inmóvil porque él bajó la mirada a su entrepierna, al quedarse quieto, Anderson pudo cobrar la cachetada con un beso, el cual Hummel rechazó enseguida,

Kurt: Asno, burro,

Blaine: Sí, lo que quieras pero ahora levántate de mi cama porque tengo sueño

Kurt: No me muevo de aquí

Blaine: Ahh no, ¿acaso quieres otra cosa?,

Kurt: Te odio, te aborrezco, te detesto

Blaine: Aja, pero muévete

Kurt: Muéveme si puedes, hombre cuaternario

Blaine: Bien,

Lo cargó y el castaño comenzó a moverse, camino con él hasta su cama, lo vio y cruzó algo por su mente que lo aterró, pero se esfumó en el momento que Hummel le recetó dos cachetadas, lo soltó y lo dejó caer,

Kurt: Chimpancé, mono

Blaine: Di que no te tire al piso,

Hummel se levantó y lo comenzó a golpear con el puño cerrado en el pecho, hasta que él le detuvo las manos y lo aventó en la cama, al hacerlo se cayó una crema que tenía el castaño en la mesa de noche, el ruido se escuchó hasta afuera

Shuester: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mike: Ya lo mató

Shuester: No exagere Chang,

Hudson: Estos habrán tirado algo con su pelea

Nick: Deténgalos

Shuester: Como si eso fuera posible Duval,

Shuester caminó para tocar la puerta, había sido suficiente por esa noche, al llegar se escucharon gritos más fuertes,

Kurt: ¡No se te vuelva ocurrir volver a besarme!

Blaine: Fueron cuatro golpes, dos cachetas, y casi una patada, creo que lo volveré a hacer

Kurt: ¡Te merecías más, chacal!

Blaine: Es más ahora mismo me cobro, total ya que me insultaste,

Hummel se levantó de la cama, trató de esquivarlo, pero él lo detuvo abrazándolo por la cintura, aunque forcejeaba sabía que en la vida lo iba a mover,

Kurt: YA DÉJAME, QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA

Blaine: SOLO ESTÁN EN TU CINTURA O QUIERES QUE LAS PONGA EN OTRO LADO,

Kurt: IMBÉCIL, TENGO NOVIO, SUÉLTAME,

Blaine: TU OSITO NO SE ENTERARÁ DE LO QUE SUCEDE EN LA SIERRA, "COLEGA"

Kurt: NO ANDERSON, ME DAS ASCO, YA,

En la desesperación se puso a llorar,

Blaine: Que poco aguantas Hummel,

En eso se escuchó el golpe rutinario en la puerta,

Shuester: ¿ESTÁS BIEN HUMMEL?

Kurt: SI

Shuester: ¿Y TÚ ANDERSON?

Blaine: TAMBIÉN

Shuester: MAÑANA LOS QUIERO ENCONTRAR VIVOS, NO LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA U OTRA COSA ANDERSON, LO MISMO TE DIGO A TI HUMMEL, A DORMIR YA,

Los dos se acostaron, Hummel siguió llorando por un rato,

Blaine: No hagas tanto pancho Hummel, solo fue un beso

El castaño no le contestó, pero mañana vendría su venganza. Shuester afuera dispersó a los espectadores, cuando llegó a su casa, pensó que tal vez sería bueno cambiarlos de Casa el Armado, pero dedujo que aún en diferentes lugares se iban a hacer la vida de cuadritos, así que eliminó esa idea de su cabeza. Estaban en la tercera semana del internado, dentro de dos, es decir a principios de Febrero, había asignado a ambos a estar en la cocina,

Shuester: Ahora si se aventaran hasta la vajilla cuando estén en la cocina, lo bueno que es de plástico, me dan ganas de regresarlos a ambos, en Febrero mando mi primer informe a Quintero, ahí le diré por primera vez en Matamiedos hay acción.

* * *

_Nininini ¡Hasta Mañana! O quizás podría dejarles otro. Depende de ustedes :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Me alegra que les guste la historia :D_

_Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :D y a los que me siguen de Escandalosamente Sexy y Come What May :)_

_El último capítulo por hoy._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**4**

El beso no iba a quedar sin revancha, toda la noche se la pasó pensando cómo se podía vengar, le había dado mucho coraje que se aprovechara del hecho que no lo pudo mover. Tenía que ser algo fuerte, a los otros no le hubiera dado un beso, la cuestión es que era el indefenso Kurt y por eso lo hizo, le dio mucho coraje, despertó y vio el cuarto, dio con la imagen que tanto le reclamo él. Cuando se conocieron, chocaron y le gritó que por su culpa podría estar roto algo muy especial para él, no lo iba a romper eso sería mucho, además que era una imagen de la virgen muy bonita; se levantó con cuidado, la tomó sin hacer ruido y la guardó enredada en uno de sus cajones, pero con eso no vengaría las cosas, metió lo que se pondría después de bañarse y reparó en toda la ropa de él tirada en el piso. La ropa no estaría ahí cuando despertara, abrió la puerta con cuidado, casi vomitándose por el olor a sudor de varios días que llevaba la ropa, la aventó afuera de casa el Armado, las escaleras para subir a ella quedaron llenas de la ropa de él. Entró al baño, pero podía irrumpirlo como lo hizo él algunos días atrás,

Kurt: No y este desgraciado capaz que… Pero esto no cierra, haremos el intento

Para su suerte el seguro giró, cosa que no había hecho en los días que llevaban ahí, eso lo tranquilizó, abrió la llave y se bañó con toda tranquilidad, Anderson despertó,

Blaine: Chin.. me ganó Hummel,

Vio su reloj, se levantó un poco dormido todavía, caminó y no sintió que pisó su ropa,

Blaine: Maldito, ¿qué habrá hecho con mi ropa? Ahh pero me las va a pagar. Hummel sal

Kurt: No

Blaine: Mira que yo también puedo entrar

Kurt: Inténtalo, tiene seguro la puerta

A Hummel le gustaba jalar la cortina, porque esa puerta cerraba de milagro y tenía miedo que algún día se abriera, Anderson no aguantaría la tentación, ya tenían casi tres semanas ahí, la dieta como decía su mamá iba incrementando, a su juicio Anderson era un picaflor de lo peor,

Blaine: Esa puerta con trabajos cierra, no tiene ni seguro, voy a abrir

Kurt: Te digo que tiene seguro,

Hummel estaba tan tranquilo con el supuesto seguro, pero en eso escuchó como él empujó la puerta y ésta golpeó en la pared

Blaine: Tu seguro no sirve Hummel

Kurt: Salte Anderson

Blaine: A ver veamos las miserias que ve el osito

Kurt: Ya sal,

Hummel se enredó como pudo con la cortina de baño,

Blaine: Me querías dejar sin agua, ahora te amuelas

Se acercó, Hummel se pegó a la pared porque por más enredado que estuviera en la cortina, si se asomaba lo vería, le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza,

Kurt: Anderson salte por favor, respétame

Blaine: Tú no lo hiciste,

Kurt: No seas así, me enredo en la toalla y salgo, tendrás agua por diez minutos,

Blaine: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi ropa?

Kurt: Te contesto después, porque sino se acaba el agua

Realmente eso no le importaba mucho, lo que si era que Anderson lo inspeccionaba con la mirada y en lugar de incomodarlo, le estaba como agradando,

Blaine: Está bien, me la vas a pagar

Kurt: Si, pero sal,

Eso hizo, se enredó en la toalla y salió

Kurt: Ya está desocupado el baño

Hummel se quedó de pie cerca de su cama y Anderson al pasar lo aventó, sabía que caería en la cama, ni hizo el intento de levantarse y reclamarle, el moreno al verlo, hizo como si fuera a entrar al baño, pero se acercó, en un error de cálculo Hummel había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió que él se sentaba en la cama era tarde, lo había sujetado de sus manos que las tenía cruzadas a la altura del vientre, debajo del ombligo, muy cerca de un lugar que Anderson no le quitaba la vista de encima,

Kurt: Déjame

Blaine: Me debes el baño de agua fría de hoy

Kurt: Todavía alcanzas agua caliente

Blaine: Creo que no la quiero

Se agachó y quedó a unos centímetros,

Kurt: Tengo novio

Blaine: ¿Y?, ¿jamás lo has engañado?

Kurt: No soy de esos, déjame

Blaine: Ni se va a enterar de los besos que te de

Kurt: Ya

Blaine: Yo que tú no me movía, no vaya a ser que esa toalla se baje y me deje ver lo que hay debajo

Kurt: Eres una hiena

Blaine: Ahh si, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque si fuera otro de los colegas no estarías haciendo esto

Blaine: La verdad me agrada lo opuesto a mí, soy completamente recto

Kurt: Eres completamente un cobarde,

Blaine: ¿Cuántas cachetadas fueron ayer?

Hummel trató de zafarse, aunque sabía que se arriesgaba a que se bajara la toalla,

Blaine: Muévete más, podré ver por completo tus miserias,

Kurt: Eres un..

Blaine: Soy todo lo que quieras, pero las dos cachetadas ya sé dónde me las voy a cobrar,

Movió su cabeza, pensando que lo besaría en la boca y de esa manera no lo pudiera hacer,

Kurt: Y yo me voy a dejar que me beses de nuevo, seguramente

Blaine: No te los voy a dar en los labios

Kurt: Anderson, no,

Se agachó, pensó lo peor, no podía hacer mucho, lo tenía sujeto, de moverse sentía que la toalla se caería. Anderson le dio un beso en el lado derecho de su cuello, Hummel movió su cabeza para dejarla de lado

Blaine: Gracias por acomodarte para el otro

De pronto sintió que si no les daba importancia, él lo dejaría de hacer, dedujo que solo lo hacía para hacerlo enojar,

Kurt: De nada,

Blaine: Ahh te gustó, este también te agradará

Anderson le dio un beso más,

Blaine: Me quedan cuatro golpes y casi una patada

Kurt: Los quieres cobrar de una vez, ya se acabó el agua caliente como sea

Blaine: ¿Dónde aventaste mi ropa?

Kurt: En las escaleras,

Blaine: Ósea que la sacaste

Kurt: Te ahorré un poco de camino para que la laves

Blaine: Me voy a cobrar la casi patada

Se agachó, le apretó un poco con sus labios el labio inferior de Hummel,

Kurt: Anderson no

Terrible segundo error táctico, al abrir su boca, él aprovecho para darle un beso muy profundo, de pronto la situación pasó de ser color de hormiga, por pelearse, a algo diferente, Anderson lo soltó de las manos, Hummel las alzó para moverlo, solo que con ese beso que se estaban dando, las neuronas no le funcionaron bien, lo abrazó en lugar de aventarlo. Anderson metió sus manos entre Hummel y la cama, lo alzó un poco, sentían como su sangre les circulaba por su cuerpo, en eso tocaron a la puerta

Shuester: SIGUEN VIVOS,

Pero los dos estaban muy ocupados en ese beso,

Shuester: HUMMEL TE HABLÓ TU NOVIO, DIJO QUE ERA ALGO IMPORTANTE, A MEDIO DÍA VOLVERÁ A HABLAR, LE PERMITIRÉ QUE HABLES CON ÉL ANTES DEL DOMINGO Y RECOJAN ESTA ROPA,

Cuando escuchó lo del novio, las neuronas volvieron a funcionarle bien, movió su cabeza para terminar con ese beso y lo empujó, Anderson lo seguía sosteniendo con sus brazos,

Blaine: Me doy más que cobrado por la casi patada, la aventada de mi ropa y el baño de agua fría que me voy a dar

Kurt: Suéltame

Se puso la mano en su boca por temor a que lo volviera a besar,

Blaine: Besas muy bien colega,

Le dio un beso más en la frente, lo soltó y entró al baño. Hummel se vistió muy rápido y salió corriendo de ahí, Chang y Hudson lo vieron

Finn: ¿Qué le habrá pasado al colega?

Mike: Lo que sea, presiento que está involucrado Anderson

Finn: Hablando de él..

Blaine: Buenos días

Finn: Ese milagro que saludas así

Blaine: Porque fue un buen inicio de día

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si Chang,

Finn: ¿Vas a recoger tu ropa?

Blaine: Y a lavarla, porque sino mi colega la tirará capaz mañana más lejos

Finn: Sería buena idea que intentaran llevarse bien

Blaine: Yo lo dudo

Mike: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque si llevándonos mal..

Mike: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Créanme es mejor que nos llevemos mal

Sin muchas ganas fue a lavar su ropa, porque sino mañana no tendría qué ponerse, en la noche les tocó guardia juntos, con todo lo de la mañana, a Hummel se le olvidó que según le hablaría su novio, no quería ni estar muy próximo a él. Llegaron a casa el Armado, se encerró Hummel en el baño y se puso a llorar, él reparó que faltaba su virgen

Blaine: Hummel

Kurt: ¿Qué fregados quieres?

Blaine: Sal

Kurt: Me estoy cambiando

Blaine: Pues termina de hacerlo, porque sino vuelvo a entrar al baño,

Hummel salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,

Kurt: Ya salí, contento

Blaine: ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Kurt: Porque mi novio ha de estar pensando lo peor de mi

Blaine: Por favor, no tiene cómo enterarse del rico beso que nos dimos en la mañana

Kurt: Pero si de que comparto la cabaña con otro hombre

Blaine: ¿No lo sabía? así que no tardará en venir por ti y llevarte

Kurt: Yo no me iré

Blaine: ¿Y si te quiere cortar?

Kurt: Ni con eso lo haré, no estoy a expensas de un hombre

Blaine: Ahh, ¿no quisieras estar en mis brazos como en la mañana?

Kurt: Me voy a dormir

Blaine: Epa, pero antes

Kurt: Suéltame

Blaine: Solo dime dónde está lo que escondiste, porque espero que no lo hayas roto,

Kurt: No, suéltame, lo puse en uno de mis cajones

Blaine: Dámelo

Kurt: Lo podré sacar si me dejas de abrazar

Blaine: Si

Lo soltó y Hummel sacó la figura y se la dio, Anderson la tomó y la dejó en la cama de Hummel, lo acorraló en la pared, entre su cama y su cómoda solo había un espacio de unos sesenta centímetros, Hummel se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos

Blaine: Me quiero cobrar los trancazos que me faltan

Kurt: Adelante

Blaine: ¿No te vas a oponer?

Kurt: A ti no te interesa besar a otro hombre mientras tienes novio, yo no voy a besar a otro hombre si tengo novio, pero creo que me va a mandar al diablo, así que ya no importa mucho

Blaine: Así no tiene chiste

Hummel se rió, al menos lo que dedujo en la mañana resultó cierto, entre menos pancho armara como le dijo la noche anterior él, no volvería a besarlo. Mientras tanto afuera..

Mike: No hubo diversión esta noche

Shuester: Eso parece Chang, ustedes a sus respectivas labores Nixon y Montgomery, los demás a dormir

Nick: ¿Cree que estén bien?

Shuester: Si, he de serte sincero Duval, me preocupa más tanto silencio que los gritos que se dan siempre

Caminó rumbó a la puerta de casa el Armado, iba a golpear como todas las noches, pero no lo hizo, ¿error o acierto?, todo depende del cristal con que se mire, adentro

Kurt: Lo que me imaginé

Blaine: ¿Qué Hummel?

Kurt: Si no hago rabieta porque me quieras besar, no lo harás

Blaine: Psicólogo el niño, pero ¿sabes algo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Pegó su cuerpo al de Hummel,

Blaine: Lo haré por solo el gusto de hacerlo, no besas nada mal colega

Kurt: Si tú lo dices

Blaine: Solo que quiero contestación como en la mañana,

Kurt: Si como no

Cuando iba terminando ese no, él sedujo su boca con un beso que Hummel no pudo resistir,

Blaine: Me quedan dos trancazos colega

Kurt: Cóbralos mañana

Blaine: Yo creo que sí porque sino,

Kurt: ¿Sino qué?

Blaine: Creo que quiero cobrar uno más esta noche

Kurt: Hazlo mañana

Blaine: De acuerdo, esto no entra dentro del cobro, simplemente un beso a mi colega

Lo besó en la mejilla, tomó la imagen y la puso en su lugar, los dos se acostaron a dormir. En casa el Armado, se estaban armando algunas cosas y ya no precisamente solo peleas.

Shuester regresó a su casa, se sentó en su escritorio para escribir su bitácora

Shuester: Me preocupan más esos dos, Hummel no le contestó al novio, mala señal, no sé si por olvido o alguna otra razón con nombre, el silencio de esta noche no me agradó, creo que son preferibles los gritos, eso demuestra que no se tragan, en unos días tengo que mandar mi primer reporte, ¿conservo a estos dos o los regreso?, vamos a darles otro mes.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Buenas noches colegas! Ahahaha_

_¡Hasta Mañana para más capítulos!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hola **colegas** :D_

_*__Candy Criss__: El novio de Kurt no es Dave, se llama 'Ikar'. Pero el novio de Blaine, todavía no aparecerá así que habrá que esperar para conocer el nombre, al igual que el novio de Nick y de cada uno de los doctores._

_*__Elbereth3__: A este Blaine es para amarlo, a pesar de sus arrebatos es un tierno. Y sí dije capítulos en plural XD intentaré colocar varios hoy, pero no aseguro nada porque no me he sentido muy bien, pero ya más tarde traeré otro ;)_

_Gracias a los demás por sus reviews :D_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**5**

En los días siguientes a esa noche sin gritos, las cosas volvieron a su normalidad y dio inicio la cuarta semana de enero, de los dos trancazos que quedaban por cobrar, aun estaba la deuda vigente, esa mañana Hummel se despertó y sintió algo extraño, alzó un poco sus sábanas,

Kurt: Lo que me faltaba, me voy a tener que dar un baño estoy todo manchado,

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, agarró su ropa y entró a la regadera. Era aún muy temprano, ni siquiera agua caliente había, pero no iba a esperar hasta esa hora, se vistió, él al oír la regadera tomó su reloj,

Blaine: Este hombre se volvió loco ni agua caliente hay

Se acomodó de nuevo en su cama, Hummel salió vestido, quitó sus sábanas para cambiarlas, tendió su cama y salió para lavarlas, el agua estaba helada al igual que con la que se bañó; aunque donde lavaban y colgaban su ropa estaba atrás de casa el Armado, no quería que nadie lo viera quitando la mancha de su visita mensual.

Anderson se levantó hasta que hubo agua caliente, se la gastó toda, cuando salió envuelto en la toalla, Hummel iba entrando, se dio la vuelta al verlo, cerró la puerta y le gritó,

Kurt: CHINGADOS CONTIGO VÍSTETE EN EL BAÑO

Blaine: NO ESTOY DESNUDO, ASÍ QUE NO HAGAS PANCHO

Kurt: PERO PODRÍA ENTRAR DOS SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS Y TENDRÍA QUE VER TUS MISERIAS

Blaine: Y NO LAS QUIERES VER,

Hummel seguía viendo hacia la puerta y él muerto de la risa, se quitó su toalla y la aventó cerca de donde Hummel estaba, tenía a sus espaldas a un hombre desnudo, veía a algunos cuando iban a revisión, era cuestión profesional, pero ahí no,

Kurt: ANDERSON ESTÚPIDO

Blaine: QUIERES VER MIS MISERIAS POR COMPLETO

Kurt: NO

Salió de ahí, él se vistió y fue a buscarlo para seguir dándole lata, por fin dio con Hummel

Blaine: Sientes calor en tiempo de frío Hummel

Kurt: Y a ti ya te está pesando la dieta Anderson

Blaine: Yo creo que a varios, pero yo te tengo en mi casa en Matamiedos

Kurt: No te me acerques

Blaine: Quedan dos besos a cuenta

Kurt: Tienes novio, ¿cómo te atreves a besarme?, ¿no te interesa que se entere?

Blaine: A mí no francamente, de todos modos hace histeria por cualquier cosa, hasta porque la mosca vuela

Kurt: Yo si respeto a mi novio

Blaine: ¿Lo respetas Hummel?, porque los besos de hace tres noches, para mí que

Kurt: Basta

Trató de irse pero él lo detuvo,

Blaine: No te hagas, mueres como yo porque cobre los dos besos que me faltan por esos trancazos,

Kurt: Anderson, tú no sabes de fidelidad, pero yo sí, aunque mi novio me haya gritado cosa y media por el teléfono lo respeto,

Lo soltó y pudo irse, Anderson se dejó caer en el pasto debajo de un árbol

Blaine: Fidelidad. ¿Quién aplica esa palabra en estos días Hummel? Creo que nadie, al menos yo no, menos con un colega como tú,

Finn: ¿De qué hablas Anderson?

Blaine: De nada Hudson

Finn: Sí perfectamente, problemas con el colega

Blaine: Supongo que Chang te dijo lo que hablamos

Finn: Si, ¿cuál es tu gran lío con Hummel?

Blaine: Me desespera

Finn: ¿Y tú no piensas que lo desesperas a Hummel?

Blaine: No estoy para pláticas conmovedoras Hudson

Finn: Te pegó lo que te dijo Hummel de la fidelidad

Blaine: Yo creo que con los besos de hace tres noches, los disfrutó tanto como yo

Finn: Puede ser, pero todos somos diferentes y algunos ven las cosas desde diferentes ángulos, para unos un beso puede significar nada, no constituir un engaño como tú lo ves,

Blaine: Han sido algunos besos, digo en la sierra quien se enterará, yo no se lo diré a su novio y Hummel no podrá decírselo a mi novio

Finn: Anderson, deja al colega en paz, hacerse cosas como quitarse el agua y la comida, bueno, pero lo de los besos le pueden traer más problemas en su relación

Blaine: ¿Más problemas?

Finn: El día que habló con su novio, Shuester y yo estábamos cerca, como es especie de radio, podíamos oír todo lo que le decía,

Blaine: ¿Qué le decía?

Finn: Le reclamó por haber venido, Hummel estaba enterado de que vendrían no solo hombres casados y que además tendría que compartir cabaña con uno de ellos, solo que no lo habló ni con sus papás y ni el novio, le dijo que si en algo apreciaba su relación, hiciera su maleta y se regresara

Blaine: No ha hecho nada, por favor que se vaya

Finn: Ese hombre es profesional, está aquí por convicción no por llevarle la contra a nadie, ni por librarse de su histérico novio,

Blaine: Gracias por lo que me toca

Anderson se quedó ahí meditando lo que le había dicho,

Blaine: Tu novio va a venir por ti, genial me libraré de mi colega,

Al medio día se fueron a hacer su guardia, Anderson lo molestó en algunas cosas, pero Hummel ni le contestó, así que después de un rato se cansó de darle lata, no era divertido sino había contestación al igual que los besos, fueron a cenar, Duval lo vio mal y se acercó con Hummel

Nick: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Nick: Te ves con mala cara

Kurt: La verdad no tengo hambre, me voy a retirar

Nick: Pero, te hizo algo ese Anderson dime, yo le pondré un alto

Kurt: No Duval, Anderson no me hizo nada,

Hummel se fue a casa el Armado, no aguantaba los cólicos que le habían dado por el baño con agua fría, solo que no quiso esperarse y arriesgarse que él descubriera que estaba reglando, cuando regresó Anderson, vio que según Hummel estaba dormido, apagó la luz y se acostó, una hora después escuchó como entró al baño y jaló como una chamarra, prendió la luz,

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas Hummel?

Kurt: No te importa

Blaine: ¿A qué vas a salir a estas horas?

Kurt: A nada, duérmete,

Lo vio, tenía sus manos atrás, como escondiendo algo, pensó que era su Virgen, pero no, estaba en su lugar,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?

Kurt: Nada tuyo,

Se levantó, trató de ver que era y Hummel al no querer que lo hiciera se le cayó,

Blaine: Una toalla sanitaria

Kurt: Sí, ¿contento?

Blaine: No sabía que tú..

Kurt: Sí..

Blaine: ¿Estás en tus días?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Por favor, soy doctor lo recuerdas, ¿qué ibas a hacer con eso?

Kurt: A tirarla afuera,

Blaine: Tírala en el baño

Anderson la alzó y la aventó al baño, se lavó las manos. Hummel seguía de pie donde se le había caído, llorando por los cólicos que sentía, él lo abrazó por atrás,

Kurt: Suéltame

Blaine: No te voy a hacer nada, ¿te sientes mal?

Kurt: Que te importa si me siento bien o mal

Blaine: Colega, te bañaste con agua fría y vi tus sábanas colgadas, ¿las manchaste?

Kurt: No contestaré a eso

Blaine: ¿Tienes cólicos?

Kurt: Si feliz, esto lo mismo cada mes, no es cosa del otro mundo, ni nos ponemos histéricos, ni susceptibles, ni nada que se le parezca

Blaine: Se alteran, así como lo estás haciendo tú

Lo aventó y se acostó en su cama, Anderson agarró una chamarra

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: Por algo para tus cólicos

Kurt: Las medicinas que hay no se pueden desperdiciar en algo tan simple como un cólico

Blaine: Tal vez tengas razón,

Tardó en regresar, con eso que le dijo de las medicinas corroboró lo que había oído de boca de Hudson, era convicción lo que lo tenía ahí y así su novio se parara de cabeza no se iría, se tendría que resignar a aguantarlo. Hummel no había apagado la luz, seguía dándose vueltas por el dolor

Kurt: Apaga la luz que me quiero dormir,

Blaine: Ni puedes, toma

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: Un té, ayudará a tus cólicos

Kurt: ¿De qué es?

Blaine: De manzanilla, el calor te ayudará, los cólicos es frío, así que puede ser que te ayude

Kurt: No lo quiero, capaz que le pusiste algo que me hace daño

Blaine: Vamos Colega, tampoco soy tan maldito,

Hummel tomó la taza, la miró con desconfianza,

Kurt: Tiene algo y

Blaine: Solo una bolsita de manzanilla que ya quité,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Vamos a hacer tregua esta semana Colega, más o menos eso te dura la regla

Kurt: Si, ¿en qué haremos tregua?

Blaine: Los dos nos bañaremos con agua caliente, nada de estar ganando el baño, sino vas a estar toda la semana con dolores y yo no quiero salir en las noches a hacerte un té,

Kurt: No tenías que hacerlo

Blaine: De pronto me sale mi lado humano,

Hummel se lo tomó, Anderson estaba sentado en la cama del castaño, viéndolo, fidelidad, esa palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza, ¿por qué aplicarla?, nadie se enteraría de lo que sucedía o no entre ellos, solo que realmente amara a su novio, de ser así por qué no se iba o tenía más fidelidad a su carrera,

Kurt: Me siento mejor con el té, gracias, ya hay que dormir

Blaine: ¿Amas mucho a tu novio?

Kurt: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Blaine: Curiosidad

Kurt: Si lo amo,

Blaine: No te da miedo que estos días alguien se le aparezca, los hombres tenemos nuestras necesidades

Kurt: Lo sé, todos tenemos deseos sexuales,

Blaine: ¿Tú los tienes ahora?

Kurt: ¿Y tú Anderson?

Blaine: Creo que aunque los tenga es imposible,

Kurt: Mejor vete a tu cama,

Blaine: ¿Hacemos tregua?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Quiero cobrar uno de los trancazos,

Acaricio sus labios de Hummel, abriéndolos un poco, él sintió que era señal de que deseaba un beso más profundo, la generosidad del té estaba siendo fructífera,

Kurt: Te queda ya solo uno

Blaine: Voy a tener que hacer algo para tener un golpe

Kurt: Tonto,

Junto con la palabra tonto le dio un empujón,

Blaine: Tomaré eso como un trancazo, sigo teniendo dos

Kurt: Gracias por el té

Blaine: De nada colega

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cama, los días subsecuentes estuvieron en tregua en cuanto al baño, andaba llevando Anderson leña con Montgomery, ya que sin peleas consideró bueno Shuester separarlos, estaba oliendo otra cosa,

Wes: ¿En qué piensas Anderson?

Blaine: En la fidelidad

Wes: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Es que yo pienso que para ser fiel debes amar verdaderamente

Wes: No me digas que el colega te está moviendo el tapete

Blaine: Para nada, solo esos besos que ya todos conocen, son desquite por lo que me hace

Wes: Lleva la fiesta en paz con Hummel, digo estarán aquí todo un año

Blaine: Ya son solo once meses casi

Wes: El tiempo que sea Anderson, es buena onda y tiene muchas ganas de ayudar, de aplicar sus conocimientos en beneficio de los demás,

Blaine: ¿Por qué todos hablan maravillas de Hummel?

Wes: Porque si no te hubieras dedicado a pelearte con Hummel este mes, hubieras podido conocer como es,

Blaine: Ja,

Anderson iba pensando en eso de las peleas, la verdad no lo había conocido en lo absoluto, se habían gritado lo más posible, pero no más, lo encontró acostado,

Blaine: ¿Otra vez cólicos?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada,

Blaine: El novio seguramente

Kurt: Voy a salir a caminar,

Efectivamente, le había puesto un ultimátum de que si no estaba de regreso para el catorce de febrero lo iría a buscar y lo traería a como diera lugar, no permitiría que pensara medio mundo que era un cornudo, Anderson lo siguió, vio que se sentó para apreciar el paisaje y supuso que pensar,

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasa Hummel?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Estamos en tregua, con alguien tienes que hablar de lo que te sucede

Kurt: Tú serías la última persona con que lo haría, eres capaz de utilizarlo en mi contra la semana que entra

Blaine: No utilizaré absolutamente nada en tu contra, habla, ¿es por tu novio?

Kurt: Me dio un ultimátum para regresar el catorce o lo nuestro acaba

Blaine: ¿Cuándo haces tú maleta?

Kurt: El treinta y uno de enero, ya que deba partir al día siguiente

Blaine: Te van a mandar a volar Hummel,

Kurt: No me importa,

Blaine: Presiento que venir al Matamiedos es un acto de rebeldía

Kurt: Solo es algo que quiero hacer, sobre el cadáver tuyo, de mi novio o de mis papás

Blaine: Bravo el hombre

Kurt: Todavía lo dudas

Blaine: Pensé que eras solo así conmigo por la forma en que te trato

Kurt: No, yo defiendo mis convicciones y deseos

Blaine: Estás por terminar tu regla,

Kurt: Anderson contigo no se puede

Blaine: Yo no dije nada, tú solo interpretaste las cosas

Kurt: Ni muerto me acostaría con otro hombre mientras tenga novio

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque esa es mi convicción, voy a comer

Blaine: Yo también haré lo mismo,

Los dos caminaron rumbo al Matahambre, Shuester los vio entrar juntos y hasta Anderson le abrió la puerta para que entrara, no había tenido que solucionar problemas con medicamentos esa semana, tampoco había oído gritos, además lo vio salir la noche que fue por el té para Hummel, hablo con el castaño

Shuester: ¿Qué sucede Hummel?

Kurt: Nada

Shuester: No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme que no se escuchen gritos en casa el Armado

Kurt: Eso, la semana que entra júrelos que los volverá a oír

Shuester: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque Anderson ha de pensar que soy un inútil, yo le desmostaré lo contrarío

Shuester: ¿Por qué ha estado todo tan pacífico?

Kurt: Estamos en tregua,

Shuester: ¿Cuál es la razón de la tregua?

Kurt: Hace unos días inicié mi menstruación, por bañarme con agua fría tuve cólicos muy fuertes, Anderson en la noche salió por un té para mí y se compadeció supongo, me dijo que lleváramos la fiesta en paz en cuanto al baño esta semana,

Shuester: Bien, pero siguen sin tragarse

Kurt: Desde luego,

Eso no dejaba muy contento a Shuester, los dos eran personas maduras y libres, bueno cada quien tenía pareja, solo que él podía injerir únicamente en asuntos relacionados con la medicina, no en las decisiones personales de los ocho incautos. La semana iba terminando y dos días después de su plática con Hummel, casa el Armado volvió a tener gritos,

Kurt: OTRA VEZ TU PESTILENCIA

Blaine: AYY NO TE QUEJES,

Kurt: SI ME QUEJO, LA LAVAS O LA TIRO POR LA PUERTA

Blaine: HAZLO

Kurt: AHH NO ME CREES

Agarró toda su ropa, todos se resguardaron para que Hummel no los viera, botó la ropa de él por la escalera, no viéndolo suficiente, la dejó regada abajo de las escaleras, Anderson se había parado de su cama, cuando entró y cerró la puerta lo tenía frente al castaño.

Blaine: SALES Y LA RECOGES HUMMEL

Kurt: NI MADRES SI QUIERES LO HACES TÚ, YO NO VOY A VOLVER A DORMIR CON ESE HORRIBLE OLOR

Blaine: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

Kurt: NO TE TENGO MIEDO

Afuera estaban todos muertos de la risa,

Wes: No, si estos se casan, le pone el cuerno y le tirará las cosas desde la azotea

Finn: Lo hará por la puerta Montgomery, porque al que tirará por la azotea será a él

Shuester: Bueno muchachos vamos a dormir,

Nick: ¿No les va a golpear la puerta Shuester?

Shuester: Dejemos que terminen su discusión a la hora que quieran,

La hora que quieran se trasladó hasta casi la una de la mañana, se gritaron el huevo y quien lo puso, lo llamó desde gusano hasta paquidermo, en fin todo aquel animal que se le vino a la mente se lo dijo,

Kurt: ERES UN

Blaine: YA SE TE ACABARON LOS ANIMALES

Kurt: PERO HAY MUCHAS MÁS COSAS REPUGNANTES QUE PUEDES SER

Blaine: NIÑITO MIMADO NO TIENES DESEOS ESTA NOCHE

Kurt: NO IMBÉCIL

Le dio dos cachetadas, caminó a su cama y Anderson lo aventó para tirarlo en ella

Blaine: YO SI TENGO MUCHOS

Kurt: NI TE ATREVAS

Blaine: MUY FIEL

Kurt: SI,

Blaine: VAMOS A VER SI ES CIERTO, TENGO DOS TRANCAZOS QUE COBRAR Y DOS CACHETADAS

Anderson se agachó y lo besó, pero se llevó una mordida

Kurt: NO TIENES NADA QUE COBRAR

Blaine: LAS MORDIDAS TAMBIÉN CUENTAN

Kurt: MAÑANA NOS TOCA GUARDIA, YA

Blaine: YO VOY A COBRAR BIEN, PARA QUE SOLO QUEDEN A CUENTA DOS CACHETADAS

Kurt: A VER, PUES HAZLO, ASÍ ME DEJARÁS POR LA PAZ

Blaine: NO ESTÉS TAN SEGURO COLEGA, SI BESAS TAMBIÉN, LO OTRO LO HARÁS IGUAL,

Kurt: DESGRACIADO, INFELIZ, POCO HOMBRE,

Blaine: AHH SI PERO BESO MUY BIEN

Aunque quiso evitarlo se sintió seducido por el beso, el plazo que le había puesto su novio se acercaba peligrosamente, Hummel no tenía intenciones de irse y sabía que pasado el catorce su novio iría por él. La cosa se pondría fea ese día, por ahora después de haber discutido un largo rato, remataron con un beso que francamente saldaría la según deuda por completo, para Anderson todo era normal, muchas veces había puesto el cuerno, pero para Hummel no, aunque sí lo estaba disfrutando.

* * *

_Quizás estuvo un poco raro. Ojalá les haya gustado :)_

_Más tarde les traigo otro :D_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Hey, colegas!_

_Les traigo otro capítulo :)_

_*Candy Criss: Blaine, es muy celoso, pero Kurt también lo es._

_*Gabriela C: Calma, calma. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso :O ahaha_

_*Marierux: Obviamente Kurt puede quedar embarazado :)_

_*Asha Bojorges: Calma jajaja todo a su debido tiempo._

_Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla, yo feliz se las respondo :)_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**6**

La primera semana de febrero, después de mucho meditarlo Shuester decidió dejarlos a los dos, en cuanto su trabajo mientras no se pusieran a discutir lo hacían bien, los dos eran muy activos, al que ya quería regresar en verdad era Nixon y un poco a Harwood, de los dos no se hacia uno, afortunadamente sus compañeros de guardia no eran ni pasivos ni miedosos como ellos. En casa el Armado, los dos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo,

Blaine: Hummel báñate tú primero, pero quince minutos sino te saco

Kurt: Está bien,

Se levantó del lado que daba a su cama de él, al hacerlo Anderson pudo apreciar el buen trasero que tenía Hummel, cuando el castaño se levantó él hizo lo mismo y lo abrazó

Blaine: Colega te quedan dos deudas conmigo,

Kurt: Yo no tengo deuda con nadie, me voy a bañar

Al intentar quitárselo de encima, se hizo para atrás, solo que perdió el equilibrio se agarró del moreno y los dos fueron a dar a la cama de Hummel, sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, sobretodo sus piernas que estaban descubiertas, porque Anderson dormía en bóxer y Hummel usaba un pantalón corto.

Kurt: Anderson levántate

Blaine: Sientes lo mismo que yo

Kurt: Lo único que siento es que me estás aplastando,

Blaine: ¿Realmente te estoy aplastando?

Hummel se mordió el labio sin saber que contestarle, Anderson le comenzó a besar el cuello de una forma que le provocó emitir un pequeño jadeo

Kurt: Anderson detente, tú no sabes de fidelidad pero yo si

Blaine: Te está gustando

Kurt: Ese no es el punto

Blaine: ¿Cuál lo es?

Kurt: Tengo un novio, jamás le pondría el cuerno,

Blaine: ¿Por amor?

Kurt: Por eso y porque no creo en jugar detrás de las espaldas de alguien,

Anderson se levantó con eso que le dijo,

Blaine: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Kurt: Porque al igual que tú siento deseo, eres un hombre atractivo no lo voy a negar,

Blaine: ¿Entonces?, vamos a satisfacer lo que sentimos

Kurt: Anderson, yo no soy de los que disfrutan con amoríos fortuitos, me gusta tener una relación seria para dar un paso así

Blaine: No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo eliminar la dieta que ambos tenemos

Kurt: Lo dices tan fácil, ¿acaso no amas a tu novio?, ¿acaso siempre le eres infiel cada vez que puedes?

Blaine: Él también me es infiel, así que estamos al parejo

Kurt: En mi relación si nos respetamos,

Hummel se levantó,

Kurt: ¿Para qué sigues con alguien si ambos se engañan?

Blaine: Supongo que para tener quien cubra mis necesidades

Kurt: Que pena me das Anderson, eso quiere decir que tú no valoras ni el amor, ni una relación para llegar a formar una familia

Blaine: Aguantar a la misma persona de por vida, ¡que flojera!

Kurt: Me voy a meter a bañar,

Blaine: No te tardes que con tu plática moralista, no me tocará agua

Kurt: Solo me daré un regaderazo rápido

Blaine: ¿Ya terminaste de reglar?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Entonces desde mañana regresa la pelea por el agua

Kurt: Como quieras,

Entró al baño, el moreno afuera se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo, no tardó mucho, a los diez minutos estaba fuera envuelto en una toalla

Blaine: Así que tú no tendrías un amorío

Kurt: No soy capaz de pintar el cuerno, tampoco enredarme con alguien si no hay algo serio

Blaine: ¿Por qué?,

Kurt: Porque esas son mis convicciones Anderson

Blaine: Ni hablar

Kurt: Métete tu ropa para que al terminar te vistas allá adentro

Blaine: Lo haré acá afuera

Kurt: Has lo que quieras

Blaine: ¿Lo que quiera?

Kurt: Menos lo que estás pensando

Hummel se arregló y salió, se sentó en las escaleras, en eso paso Montgomery

Wes: Buenos días colega

Kurt: Buenos días Wes, ahora se les ha dado por llamarme así

Wes: Es que así te dice Anderson

Kurt: Ese Anderson está loco

Wes: ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

Kurt: Van, hoy habrá pelea seguro

Wes: ¿Por qué?, estaban como que muy pacíficos unos días atrás

Kurt: Todas las noches se ponen a oír nuestras peleas ¿verdad?

Wes: Ups, la verdad sí, es que a falta de televisión e incluso radio porque no se sintoniza ninguna estación bien,

Kurt: Nosotros les amenizamos el rato

Wes: Resulta muy chistoso la forma que él te hace rabiar y como lo insultas tú,

Kurt: No pues sí, así que somos su espectáculo de noche

Wes: Casi radionovela

Kurt: Ayy Wes, espero que podamos llevar la fiesta en paz él y yo

Wes: Él dijo que era mejor que no se cayeran

Kurt: Pues si

Wes: Tú también opinas lo mismo, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque es mejor que nos odiemos, créeme,

Wes: Parece que va a salir, me retiro

Kurt: Si,

Wes: Oye, no se vayan a pelear en la cocina porque sino

Kurt: Tendrán para comer Wes, no te apures

Wes: Gracias,

Anderson salió,

Blaine: ¿Qué tanto hablabas?

Kurt: Nada, solo que somos su diversión

Blaine: Ahh sí, yo creo que hoy habrá mucha

Kurt: Nos toca todo el mes estar en la cocina,

Blaine: Me imagino que por tu ropita, tu maletita y tus sabanitas serás un niño que no sabe hacer nada,

Kurt: Eso piensas, te propongo algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?, acaso cambiaste de parecer en cuanto a la dieta

Kurt: No tonto, tú cocinas el día de hoy y yo lavo los trastes

Blaine: ¿Eso si sabes hacer?

Kurt: No he terminado Anderson,

Hummel le explicó cómo estarían las cosas, fueron los dos a la cocina, ahí estaba Shuester

Shuester: Buenos días, ¿vamos a poder comer?

Kurt: Si Shuester, pero para que lo hagan el resto del mes tendrán que decidir algo

Shuester: ¿Qué Hummel?

Kurt: Se los decimos a la hora de la comida,

Todos entraron al Matahambre con miedo a que hubiera un muerto ahí, la comida estaba servida, esa era su otra preocupación, se sentaron, ellos estaban de pie, cuando todos le iban a saltar a la carne asada con papas fritas y arroz que había cocinado Anderson,

Blaine: Antes de que coman, les tenemos que decir algo

Mike: ¿Tiene veneno?

Kurt: No Chang, a lo que se refiere Anderson es que el día de hoy él cocino eso, mañana yo cocinaré lo que comamos, pero ustedes nos tendrán que decir quién debe seguir cocinando

Thed: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Lo que éste trató de explicar, es que deben decidir quién cocina él o yo

Shuester: ¿El otro que hará?, por pura curiosidad

Kurt: Lavar los platos todo el mes Shuester

Shuester: Bien, si así ustedes acordaron hacer las cosas, nosotros mañana les daremos el veredicto, así que saboreen bien la comida muchachos y piensen a quien le dan su voto,

Los dos se miraron, Hummel sabía que se quedara él o el moreno, no le parecería a Anderson, pero era una forma de no pelearse quien hacia cada cosa, aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho, las peleas con Anderson no era lo que ocupaba su mente, sino otra cosa, Shuester lo vio mal, cuando terminaron de comer, se quedó hablando con él mientras lavaba los trastes

Shuester: ¿Qué te pasa Hummel?

Kurt: Está cerca el catorce de febrero

Shuester: Supongo que estás triste porque no podrás pasarlo con tu novio, pero es una fecha, recuerdo que cuando vivía mi esposa y algo se me atravesaba ese día, después cuando mi profesión me dejaba nos íbamos a celebrar, siempre me decía: El día del amor lo decidimos nosotros, no un calendario,

Kurt: Yo tampoco creo en las fechas del calendario

Shuester: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Me puso un ultimátum

Shuester: Ahh Dios, ¿para qué o qué?

Kurt: Para regresar a México

Shuester: Estás haciendo el internado, no te puedes regresar, salvo que quieras perderlo y a ver el año que entra dónde te acomodan

Kurt: Yo no me pienso regresar, él podrá decir misa, mi carrera es algo que me apasiona, me llena y no voy a dejarlo a un lado por su machismo

Shuester: El hecho que no todos los hombres estén casados, le habrá caído como bomba

Kurt: Pero yo no lo voy a engañar, lo respeto a él y a mí mismo para meterme en un juego de traición

Shuester: Hace unas noches besaste a Anderson,

Kurt: Él me besó a mí, a lo cual yo me negué y hablé con él, la forma en que él lleva su relación no es la misma que yo

Shuester: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Kurt: Tanto su novio como él se ponen el cuerno, ya terminé, con permiso

Shuester: Propio,

Ese día no les tocaba guardia, así que Hummel aprovechó para lavar su ropa, en esas andaba cuando apareció Anderson,

Blaine: ¿Te vas a tardar?

Kurt: No, ya casi termino

Blaine: Ya no dejaste lugar

Kurt: Si hay Anderson, no friegues, sino te alcanza lava una parte hoy y otra mañana,

Hummel estaba lavando su ropa, sentía la mirada de él, de pronto,

Blaine: Deja tus convicciones

Anderson se había pegado a Hummel, lo abrazó por la cintura y se lo susurró en el oído, cosa que lo estremeció

Kurt: Suéltame, si alguien pasa va a pensar mal

Blaine: Que piensen lo que quieran, yo te quiero

Le dijo varias cosas al oído que si bien no le infartaron,

Kurt: Tú querrás todo eso Anderson, pero tendrás que buscar a otro para hacerlo, yo no me presto a esas cosas

Blaine: Por Dios Hummel eres de hielo, estás como yo,

Kurt: Te repito no soy de esas Anderson, ya terminé si quieres lavar, me sueltas

Lo dejó de abrazar pero no se movió, Hummel volteó y Anderson se pegó más a su cuerpo, los dos sentían mucho deseo, pero a diferencia del moreno,

Blaine: Lo quieres

Kurt: Pero no lo haré,

Eso lo dejó mal a Anderson, lavó su ropa tratando de sacar la impotencia de que Hummel no cediera, se negara a lo que ambos estaban queriendo, en la noche se fueron a acostar, estaba la luz apagada, todos pensaron que no habría diversión y se retiraron, pero,

Blaine: Hummel

Kurt: Ya duérmete

Blaine: No puedo, ¿por qué eres fiel?

Kurt: Porque así me educaron tal vez

Blaine: Seguro tu novio te ha de estar poniendo el cuerno

Kurt: No y ya duérmete

Blaine: Ha de estar con alguien ¿tiene departamento?

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Tu osito

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ha de estar con alguien que no tenga solo miserias como tú

Kurt: Deja de hablar estupideces y duérmete

Blaine: No me quieres hacer ni siquiera compañía

Kurt: NO Y DÉJAME DE FREGAR, YO SI TENGO SUEÑO

Lo había sacado de sus casillas

Blaine: YO SI TE QUIERO HACER COMPAÑÍA

Hummel estaba de espaldas intentando dormir, se volteó y ya lo tenía en su cama

Kurt: IDIOTA, QUÉ TE PIENSAS, LEVÁNTATE

Blaine: VAMOS NIÑITO UNA NOCHE

Kurt: UNA NOCHE MIS NARICES, VETE

Blaine: TENGO DOS DEUDAS QUE COBRAR

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba encima de Hummel besándolo de una forma que lo estaba estremeciendo, sentía muchas cosas, de pronto pudo sentir que Anderson estaba yendo más lejos, había quitado las sábanas al acostarse, pudo experimentar como los besos lo habían puesto a tope,

Kurt: Anderson

Pensó que quería romper la dieta por completo, pero Hummel tenía novio, aunque el deseo por su colega era grande igual que el de él, se quejó y trató de moverlo, lo dejó de besar, lo miró

Blaine: No te voy a violar, ni forzar te lo juro

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Solo déjame seguir besándote,

Cubrió su boca con un beso, se movían de forma sugerente ambos a la par del beso que se estaban dando, los dos estaban de alguna manera encontrando satisfacción en eso, Hummel pudo notar como él había liberado lo que le provocó sentir su cuerpo debajo del de Anderson, cuando sintió liberada de alguna manera esa tensión que tenía, se acostó a un lado de Hummel y lo besó, se acariciaron mutuamente su mejilla

Kurt: Estás loco Anderson

Blaine: Si, pero lo disfrutaste igual que yo

Kurt: No se puede volver a repetir, ambos tenemos pareja

Blaine: No tuvimos relaciones como tales

Kurt: Pero los besos y nuestros movimientos nos llevaron a tener una satisfacción como si lo hubiéramos hecho

Blaine: Figúrate lo que podemos llegar a experimentar si lo hacemos

Kurt: Anderson yo te odio

Blaine: Y yo también, pero te deseo

Kurt: Vete a tu cama, mañana me toca cocinar a mí, más bien en unas horas

Blaine: Te voy a ganar yo

Kurt: ESO LO VEREMOS

Blaine: SEGURO COMEREMOS QUEMADO

Kurt: HOMBRE DEL NEANDERTHAL

Blaine: MUÑECO DE PORCELANA

Los dos se rieron y se besaron,

Kurt: Anderson no está bien

Blaine: Si estuvo muy bien,

Kurt: No seas

Blaine: Hagamos tregua, después de esto tan sensual que hicimos, no nos vamos a pelear

Kurt: Está bien pero vete a tu cama

Blaine: No, déjame quedarme aquí contigo

Lo abrazó y Hummel se dejó cobijar por los brazos de su colega, cuando despertaron y se vieron, ninguno dijo nada, se bañaron y fueron a la cocina,

Kurt: Te parece si no me ves mientras cocino

Blaine: Está bien, me daré una vuelta para venir a ver cómo nos darás quemada la comida,

En cuanto se fue, comenzó a cocinar, hizo un pollo a la cacerola, habían estado comiendo seco todo el mes pasado, los que estaban en la cocina Hudson y Chang solo hacían frito lo que fuera, cuando todos entraron incluso Anderson, la mesa estaba puesta con platos hondos

Mike: ¿Comeremos algo caldoso Anderson?

Blaine: Ni idea Chang

Finn: No estás en la cocina,

Blaine: Me corrió para cocinar a gusto supongo

Shuester: Cuidado con tu plato, no le haya puesto algo

Blaine: Lo dirás en broma Shuester, pero por las dudas

Blaine entró a la cocina y Hummel estaba agarrando la olla de lo que iba a servir

Blaine: Te ayudo

Kurt: Ayy me asustaste

Blaine: Así tendrás la conciencia,

Kurt: No más sucia que tú

Blaine: ¿Qué cocinaste?

Kurt: Una sopa de fideo aguada,

Blaine: No huele mal

Kurt: Veamos quien guisa el resto del mes,

Blaine: Ahh si,

Los dos salieron, antes de servir que con el simple olor ya todos querían quitarle la cacerola,

Kurt: Les recordamos que tienen que decidir quién cocina el resto del mes

Shuester: Si Hummel, adelante sírvenos, porque de entrada no huele mal

Mike: No Shuester huele bastante bien,

Anderson puso cara de pocos amigos con ese comentario de Chang, le pesaba reconocerlo, pero si se veía sabrosa la comida de Hummel, ahora faltaba ver como sabía, después de la sopa que resultó suculenta, les sirvió pollo con verduras pero caldosito, hasta postre les dio. Había encontrado unas fresas que una señora les regaló y les puso crema, cuando terminaron de comer

Shuester: Bien ya comimos, suponemos que debemos decidir

Kurt: Si Shuester, fue la condición que les pusimos,

Blaine: Hagámoslo democrático,

Shuester: ¿Cómo es democrático Anderson?

Blaine: Alcen la mano los que quieran que cocine yo,

Por no dejar Hudson y Chang alzaron la mano, sabían que los demás votarían por Hummel,

Kurt: ¿Alguien más?, dos votos Anderson, ¿los demás quieren que cocine yo?

Thad: Si por favor

Todos se rieron con el comentario de Harwood casi era plegaria, se veía de buen diente y con lo que les habían cocinado Chang y Hudson no quedaba satisfecho, no por la cantidad sino por la calidad. A Anderson le tocó lavar los trastes, lo bueno que todos eran de plástico, estaba muy enojado por haber perdido con Hummel, el castaño entró para llevarle los últimos,

Blaine: Más maldita sea

Kurt: Jajaja, ¿entonces comimos quemado?

Blaine: No, estaba rico

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Yo también hubiera podido cocinar algo muy suculento,

Kurt: No te pongas en ese plan,

Se acercó para aventar en el fregadero lo que faltaba de trastes,

Blaine: Acepto mi derrota con una condición

Kurt: Que condición ni que nada,

Hummel salió riéndose, en la noche todos auguraban una buena pelea, pero ninguno el final que no se enteraron que tuvo, los dos entraron, Anderson había andado de mal humor todo el día, en cuanto estuvo la puerta cerrada

Kurt: No te dejes juntar tu ropa Anderson, porque si no apestas el cuarto

Blaine: Pobrecito vive con un cochino

Kurt: Pues sí, con un cerdo, de repente esto huele como los estantes de los flamencos

Blaine: Ahh no exageres

Kurt: Si, es bastante putrefacto cuando

Blaine: ¿Cuándo qué?

Kurt: CUANDO CAGAS

Blaine: Y TÚ CAGAS CON OLOR A ROSAS

Kurt: NO ME GRITES

Blaine: TÚ LO HICISTE PRIMERO

Anderson lo besó y Hummel le dio una cachetada

Kurt: TONTO

Blaine: NI TANTO,

Kurt: TARADO,

Blaine: VEÁMOSLO

Afuera estaban muertos de la risa,

Wes: Apuesto que el tonto se debió a que lo besó

Shuester: No me agrada que Anderson se cobre de esa forma, le falta el respeto

Mike: Shuester, también le ha de gustar al colega

Shuester: Ayy Chang

Mike: No me diga que no se ha dado cuenta, aparte de las miradas de odio que se dan, también hay otra cosa atrás de eso

Shuester: Bueno ya, voy a separarlos

Thad: Déjenos seguir divirtiéndonos

Shuester: Harwood les toca guardia

Thad: Ni hablar

Shuester les tocó

Shuester: EYY USTEDES, A DORMIR, QUEREMOS A NUESTRO COCINERO Y LAVAPLATOS VIVOS PARA MAÑANA,

Cuando les tocaba Shuester los sacaba de la pelea en que estaban envueltos, Hummel entró al baño y se cambió, al salir Anderson estaba acostado en su cama

Kurt: Quítate de ahí

Blaine: No

Kurt: Yo no me voy a acostar en tu cama, llevas mes y cacho sin cambiar las sábanas

Blaine: Bien que te fijas

Kurt: Desde que llegamos no las has cambiado, solo la estiras cuando te despiertas

Blaine: Ya me levanto,

Así lo hizo, pero le dio una mirada que a Hummel le hizo palpitar su corazón,

Kurt: Anderson ni lo pienses

Blaine: Igual que ayer

Kurt: No ni madres

Blaine: Si ándale

Comenzaron a correr por Casa el Armado, los dos se estaban riendo por fin lo atrapó,

Kurt: Suéltame estoy cansado

Blaine: Y ardiente, vamos no tenemos relaciones solo

Kurt: Nos excitamos igual

Blaine: Pero no le pones el cuerno

Kurt: Ahh como no,

Blaine: Piensa que es una fantasía

Kurt: No

Blaine: Lo deseas igual que yo

Lo besó y logró seducir de nuevo su boca, comenzaron a moverse de forma muy cadenciosa de pie, los dos comenzaron a jadear, como pudo lo fue empujando a la cama, lo abrazó y se dejó caer con Hummel encima de la cama, solo que esta ocasión,

Kurt: Yo arriba

Blaine: Si porque sino no respondo

Volvieron a besarse y a moverse como si estuvieran haciendo algo más, todo era sugerido pero lo disfrutaban, Hummel se recostó a un lado de él y lo abrazó

Kurt: No puede seguir pasando esto

Blaine: Es rico

Kurt: Pero tengo novio y él me es fiel, no merece que yo lo engañe,

Blaine: Como te dije ayer, ha de estar con alguien,

Kurt: No todos son como tú,

Blaine: Los que se dicen fieles son los peores

Kurt: Ya vete a tu cama y no volverá a suceder

Blaine: Eso lo veremos

* * *

_Espero sus reviews :D_

_No les aseguro si colocaré otro más hoy, pero mañana si o si hay más capítulos :)_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Hey, coleguitas :)_

_*Elbereth3: Si tienen cartas, pero por el momento la 'radio novela' resulta más entretenido ahaha_

_Y llegó el 14 y con él llegó Ikar._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**7**

Los días siguientes Hummel cocinó y todos estaban felices, incluso el mismo Anderson disfrutaba lo que Hummel preparaba, de lo otro no había conseguido que volviera a pasar, después de dos días de pedírselo cesó, porque Hummel no dio su brazo a torcer además de que estaba extraño, andaban en guardia cuando entró Shuester al Matasanos

Shuester: Hummel te buscan

Kurt: ¿Un paciente?

Shuester: No, tu novio,

Blaine: Ándale colega ya vinieron para llevarte

Shuester: ¿Te vas a ir Hummel?

Kurt: No, tal vez solo vino a darme mi regalo del catorce ya que fue ayer

Los dos lo miraron, ambos sabían del ultimátum, así que iba a cumplirlo supusieron, la cosa sería ver como reaccionaba Hummel,

Blaine: Anda colega, hasta chance te doy de dejarme solo la hora que falta

Kurt: Que considerado Anderson

Blaine: Ya ves, me voy a quedar solo en casa el Armado

Kurt: Quisieras

Shuester: Te están esperando Hummel

Blaine: Se quedarán sin cocinero por no votar por mí

Kurt: No se quedarán sin nada, ya que muy amigable estás, podrías servir la comida

Blaine: Ya que

Kurt: Gracias Anderson, eres tan mula amable,

Hummel salió de ahí, Shuester volteó a ver a Anderson,

Shuester: Para mi que no te quieres quedar solo en Casa el Armado Anderson

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Shuester: Lo que le dijiste lo picó más, no va a darte el gusto de irse

Blaine: Pero su novio se lo llevará

Shuester: Dudo que lo pueda obligar, se ve que es bravo, tú lo has comprobado

Blaine: Ni que me digas, cachetea y golpea duro,

Shuester: Te dejo

Blaine: Si,

Hummel fue a buscar a su novio, lo encontró afuera del Matahambre, no hablarían ahí, sabía que se iba a poner pesado el asunto,

Kurt: Hola Ikar

Ikar: Hola, haz tu maleta y nos vamos

Kurt: No voy a hacer nada, te lo dije por teléfono y te lo repito

Ikar: Mira no voy a dejar que me pongas el cuerno

Kurt: No te he puesto nada

Casi nada pensó, aunque seguro él también pudo llegar a tener alguna debilidad,

Ikar: Y crees que soy idiota, viviendo con siete hombres,

Kurt: Ocho también Shuester cuenta

Ikar: ¿Quién?

Kurt: El encargado,

Ikar: Es un viejo

Kurt: Los demás son casados,

A excepción de uno que aparte era con quien compartía casa,

Ikar: Eso no importa,

Kurt: Vamos a hablar a otro lado ya es casi hora de la comida,

Ikar: Está bien, pero aunque hablemos haces tu maleta porque nos iremos

Kurt: Te irás tu solo Ikar

Fueron cerca de Mataárboles, el lugar donde almacenaban la leña,

Ikar: ¿Por qué tan lejos?

Realmente no lo era, por una vereda podría llegar rápido a Casa el Armado, el Matamiedos tenía muchas conexiones y Hummel las había descubierto un día que había tenido que salirse porque Anderson se iba a vestir y como no lo hacía en el baño,

Kurt: Porque necesito que entiendas que no me iré, tampoco te pondré el cuerno,

Ikar: Ahh si como no, dime cuántas veces has fornicado con cada uno de los que están aquí

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Ikar: Lo que oíste,

Kurt: Voy a hacer que no lo escuché

Ikar: Seguro te has revolcado varias veces con cada uno

Hummel le dio una cachetada que resonó con eco,

Kurt: ¿Piensas que soy capaz de hacer algo así?

Ikar: No quiero pensar, por eso arreglas tu ropa y nos vamos

Kurt: Yo estoy aquí por trabajo, sabes que me apasiona mi carrera

Ikar: Buscarás otro lugar, yo tengo palancas y

Kurt: Vete por donde viniste

Ikar: Si no te vas conmigo, da lo nuestro por terminado

Kurt: ¿Eso quieres?

Ikar: No, ¿eso quieres tú?,

Kurt: Tampoco

Ikar: Entonces empaca

Kurt: Con ninguno he hecho nada, hasta con Anderson que está en la misma casa

Ikar: ¡¿Qué?!

Kurt: Comparto la Casa el Armado con un hombre

Ikar: ¿Te has estado revolcando con él?

Kurt: No Ikar, solo compartimos el mismo espacio físico

Ikar: Y yo soy pendejo,

Kurt: Créeme,

Ikar: Eres un

Antes de escuchar lo que le iba a decir, Hummel salió corriendo, Anderson había regresado de comer y se acostó en su cama a leer un libro, Ikar seguía a Hummel pero condición física no tenía, llegó con bastante diferencia a casa el Armado, entró y solo emparejó la puerta, iba muy agitado

Blaine: ¿Y ahora a ti qué te paso?

Kurt: Levántate,

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Anda,

Blaine: Ya tu novio te va a llevar, me voy a librar de ti

Kurt: Para nada, levántate,

Blaine: No friegues Hummel

Kurt: ERES UN PAQUIDERMO

Eso lo enojó a él y se levantó, cuando se iba acercando a Hummel, éste se sacó la camisa y Anderson se quedó congelado a unos cincuenta centímetros de Hummel,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Para que hable con verdad

Blaine: ¿Quién?, ¿Qué?

Se acercó a Anderson y lo besó, el moreno lo abrazó y por inercia comenzó a acariciar la espalda del castaño, no entendió muy bien qué pasaba, se hizo un poco para atrás

Kurt: No Anderson, ven es lo que querías

Blaine: ¿Qué fregados te pasa Hummel?

Kurt: ¿Necesitas que me quite el pantalón?

Anderson se aproximó lo abrazó y lo besó, tenía sus manos acariciando su espalda y sus labios besándolo, cuando abrieron la puerta de un empujón, Anderson se sacó de onda, pero no lo soltó, Hummel seguía pegado a su cuerpo de él resguardándose, las palabras que su novio le había dicho le habían dolido,

Blaine: No sé quién seas pero sal de aquí

Ikar: El novio que le han estado poniendo el cuerno estos días

Anderson se rió, que más hubiera deseado él, pero Kurt no se decidió, le habló de fidelidad y unas cuantas cosas más, hubo besos y algunos digamos arrumacos, pero no lo que el tipo se imaginó al ver la escena que tenía frente de él,

Kurt: Ya viste, si te estuve poniendo el cuerno, ahora lárgate

Ikar: ERES UN

Blaine: Epa, no lo insultes y lárgate de aquí

Ikar: COMO QUIERES QUE NO LO INSULTE, SE HA REVOLCADO CONTIGO

Anderson se volvió a reír solo, se había peleado con él, no más, lo otro no lo veía grave al igual que los besos

Blaine: NO GRITES Y LÁRGATE,

Ikar: PRIMERO LE VOY A DECIR A ESTE LO QUE SE MERECE

Antes de que pudiera gritar algo, Anderson movió con cuidado a Hummel, lo puso detrás de él, Ikar se acercó y le trató de dar un golpe, pero Anderson le agarró el puño y le dobló el brazo, Hummel estaba de espaldas llorando, sin moverse,

Blaine: ¡NO VAS A DECIR NADA!, TE VAS POR DONDE VINISTE

Ikar: ERES UN PUTO

Eso lo enojó a Anderson, lo hubiera dicho con fundamentos tal vez su reacción...

Blaine: NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLO, TE HA SIDO FIEL

Ikar: AHH SI COMO NO, ENTRÉ Y ESTABAN APUNTO DE REVOLCARSE,

Anderson no le contestó solo le empujó y lo sacó de Casa el Armado, abajo comenzaron a pelearse, Hudson iba pasando por ahí y vio la pelea, ni tarde, ni perezoso ayudó a Anderson a darle un buen merecido. El por qué lo averiguaría más tarde, aunque había oído que andaba el novio del colega en Matamiedos, así que supuso que era ese tipo, en menos de dos minutos lo tenían en el suelo. Shuester y todos los demás llegaron porque Montgomery había visto todo el alboroto,

Shuester: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: El tipo se va a largar y solo, levántate o te pongo una que no podrás ni manejar de regreso

Ikar: Ese es un

Blaine: No digas nada y te largas,

Ikar: Con todos ha de haber estado revolcándose, incluso con el viejo ese,

Shuester se enojó,

Shuester: Duval ya que eres el más caballeroso muéstrale al tipo la salida,

Nick: ¿Dónde está Hummel?

Shuester: Yo me encargo de Hummel Duval, ustedes saquen al tipo este,

Anderson no creyó buena idea que alguien entrara, casi podía asegurar que lo encontraría como lo había dejado, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de Casa el Armado, afuera Ikar dijo muchas cosas a las que todos hicieron oídos sordos, solo lo sacaron y al final le dieron una calentadita más de la que le había dado Anderson, entre Hudson, Chang y de paso Duval para que no volviera a molestar a su colega. Anderson entró y Hummel seguía donde lo había dejado llorando,

Blaine: Colega,

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Tranquilo, acomódate tu ropa

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Acomódate tu camisa para que yo te la abroche, ¿ya?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Listo

Hummel se acercó a él y lo abrazó, nunca hubiera esperado un gesto así de él,

Kurt: Gracias

Anderson le sonrió y le dio un beso en su cabello, le secó sus lágrimas, en eso Hummel reparó que estaba golpeado

Kurt: ¿Qué te paso?

Blaine: Le di unos golpes a ... por cierto, ¿a quién golpee?

Kurt: Ikar, así se llamaba mi exnovio

Blaine: Bueno a ese,

Kurt: No tenías por qué hacerlo

Blaine: No iba a permitir que me levantara falsos sin fundamento,

Kurt: Me insulto a mí

Blaine: Pero dijo que habías estado conmigo y no, que más hubiera querido yo, pero como le dije fuiste fiel

Kurt: Ni tanto

Blaine: Ahh eso no cuenta,

Kurt: Gracias, será mejor que vayamos a Matasanos para que te cure

Blaine: No me hizo nada

Kurt: Te está sangrando el labio

Blaine: Yo me curo solito

Kurt: Déjame hacerlo por favor,

Blaine: Está bien vamos,

Los dos fueron a Matasanos y no había nadie, todos seguían ocupados despachando al novio del colega,

Kurt: Siéntate Anderson para que te cure

Blaine: A ver si es cierto lo que dicen los pacientes

Kurt: ¿Qué dicen?

Blaine: Que tienes manos de ángel

Kurt: Tú lo has de dudar

Blaine: Solo he recibido cachetadas,

Kurt: Golpes también

Blaine: Si, ashh

Kurt: Es alcohol, te soplo para que no te arda

El moreno no pudo resistir y le dio un besito,

Kurt: Anderson,

Blaine: Qué quieres estabas cerca

Kurt: Te voy a poner una bandita

Blaine: Gracias, por cierto dijo muchas cosas cuando lo saqué

Kurt: Me imagino,

Blaine: ¿Ya quedó?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Regresemos a casa el Armado, estoy intrigado

Kurt: ¿Con qué?

Blaine: Vamos

Kurt: No me contestaste

Blaine: No si el que me tiene que contestar eres tú

Kurt: ¿Yo?

Blaine: Si,

Anderson lo abrazó y salieron de ahí, cuando iban de camino para allá, se encontraron con los demás que venían con cara de pocos amigos, se sintió mal Hummel, trató de ver si no venía otro herido

Kurt: Yo

Nick: Acabamos de mandar casi en camilla a tu exnovio de regreso a la capital

Kurt: Gracias Duval

Finn: No, nosotros solo lo llevamos hasta la puerta, aquí Anderson fue el que lo puso en su lugar

Kurt: De todos modos, que pena con todos, yo

Shuester: Doctor Kurt, aquí no pasó nada, el colega sigue con nosotros y eso es lo importante

Kurt: Gracias Shuester

Blaine: Nos disculparan, pero hay algo que me tiene que explicar,

Todos se quedaron con cara de signo de interrogación, pero Anderson hizo que caminara Hummel, entraron en casa el Armado, el castaño se sentó en la cama de él

Kurt: No que huelen a rayos

Blaine: ¿Qué?, perdón

Anderson se sentó en el suelo enfrente de Hummel,

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt: Cosas que me hirieron mucho

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no es posible que crea

Blaine: Tranquilo

Se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hummel, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla

Blaine: Ese Irak se ve wey

Hummel se rió

Kurt: Se llama Ikar

Blaine: Si, Irak dijo mucha tontería junta, su novio le fue fiel,

Kurt: Exnovio y es Ikar, no Irak

Blaine: Bueno pues me salió bélico el Irak o Ikar como sea,

Kurt: No te libraste de mí

Blaine: Prefiero pelearme contigo,

Kurt: Que con él

Blaine: Si, ahh pero ni creas

Kurt: ¿Qué no voy a creer?

Blaine: Los golpes que me dio tu Irak

Kurt: Ikar, Irak es un país

Blaine: Lo sé, pero igual de tontos que él, se puso con sansón a las patadas

Kurt: ¿Qué decías de los golpes?

Blaine: Me los vas a tener que pagar tú colega

Kurt: ¿Cuántos fueron?

Blaine: Uyy muchos

Kurt: Yo no los vi, así que no me consta

Blaine: Colega,

Anderson lo besó y se recostaron,

Kurt: Huelen feo tus sábanas

Blaine: Ahh las voy a lavar

Hummel se levantó, a él no le agradó eso

Kurt: Ven

Le dio la mano, caminaron hasta su cama, pensó que se le había hecho

Blaine: No me digas que

Kurt: Tampoco, yo soy libre pero tú no, solo que

Blaine: Ya decía yo,

Lo abrazó, Hummel se soltó en llanto, se acostaron y poco después de tanto llorar se durmió. Anderson se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, al salir había varios como no queriendo la cosa tratando de enterarse de algo, pero no habían gritado, sino hablado

Finn: ¿Cómo está Anderson?

Blaine: Se quedó dormido

Finn: Bien, ¿por qué golpeabas al tipo?

Blaine: Porque lo insultó Hudson,

Mike: Cuando lo sacamos dijo muchas pendejadas

Blaine: ¿Qué dijo?

Mike: Hazme favor, que entró y Hummel estaba desnudo de la parte de arriba, lo tenías abrazado y se estaban besando

Anderson se rió nervioso,

Blaine: Eso quisiera yo

Mike: ¿Te gusta el colega?

Blaine: Feo no es Chang

Mike: Ya está soltero,

Blaine: Si pero yo tengo novio

Lo dijo en un tono que Chang pensó que no era capaz de engañar a su novio, pero no, lo hizo porque estaba convencido que Hummel como se lo dijo ahora era libre, pero él todavía tenía pareja. Esa noche nadie se quedó afuera de Casa el Armado, estaban seguros que no habría pelea, cuando entró Anderson después de cenar, lo despertó

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿No tienes hambre?

Kurt: La verdad no

Blaine: Te traje algo de cenar

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Para que no amanezcas malhumorado por la mala pasada

Kurt: Gracias,

Hummel se sentó para comer lo que le llevó, cuando terminó lo puso en la mesa de noche, se sentía en deuda con él, tenía algunos golpes, pero si hubiera visto como quedó Ikar,

Kurt: Solo… ¿Por qué?

Blaine: ¿Qué colega?

Kurt: Ni te creas que... yo te odio

Blaine: Si yo también, pero te deseo

Kurt: Tampoco

Blaine: Umm, ya me había emocionado

Kurt: Mejor no

Blaine: Con lo mismo de lo de hace noches me conformo

Kurt: Solo con eso ehh

Blaine: Si

Se besaron, Hummel sintió que le molestaba a él lo del golpe del labio,

Kurt: ¿Te duele?

Blaine: Un poco,

Kurt: Dejamos el cobro para otro día

Blaine: Pero hay deuda y grande

Kurt: Sí, gracias Anderson

Blaine: Ni me las des, espero convencerte ya que te aguantaré por diez meses y dos semanas de romper tus convicciones

Kurt: Lo dudo,

Blaine: De entrada tienes deuda conmigo

Kurt: Sí

Shuester estaba en su casa dando vueltas,

Shuester: Esto se pone interesante, Anderson no fue tonto, se ganó mucho con lo que hizo, salieron abrazados de Matasanos, ¿habrá sido cierto o falso lo que dijo el exnovio?, se quería llevar al Colega, pero como me imaginaba Anderson no se quiere quedar sin su Colega, Dios santo, se acerca primavera en un mes, ¿qué pasara con esos dos?...

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_¡Hasta más tarde! (ya me siento mucho mejor :D)_

_Me encanta malcriarlos! Ahahah :D_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Bueno colegas, un capítulo más :)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**8**

Habían pasado unos días de la visita de su novio, ahora exnovio, era ya domingo el tercero del mes de febrero, sus papás no le habían hablado, tal vez los señores no podían a la hora que les indicó Shuester; al verlo tan mal, decidió regresarle el teléfono con la condición que no le dijera a nadie, menos a Anderson. Las cosas entre ellos no iban ni muy bien, ni muy mal, seguía la deuda grande pendiente, pero hasta esa mañana la herida tenía costra y ya hasta se había caído, los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y por el mismo lado,

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: Chin

Blaine: Ya se fue la costra

Anderson se pegó con su dedo señalándose el labio, porque los otros días que quiso cobrar su deuda, Hummel le decía que todavía le debía de doler, era un poco molesto, pero esa mañana no había nada. Para colmo, el día de ayer en un acto de agradecimiento había hecho pozole y alcanzaba todavía para comer ese día, guardia tenían hasta la noche, su única salvación era el agua caliente

Kurt: Pero también se nos irá el agua caliente sino nos bañamos

Blaine: Colega no te hagas

Kurt: Yo si me quiero bañar, además lavé tus sábanas

Blaine: No lo pedí

Kurt: Tómalo a cuenta de lo que hiciste por mi ese día

Blaine: Tú Irak me golpeó mucho,

Hummel reparó en que lo pronunció mal, pero estaba más preocupado por zafarse de no pagar la supuesta "deuda",

Kurt: Nos bañamos y en la noche pago la deuda

Blaine: Está bien, me meto yo primero

Kurt: Ok, pero quince minutos sino entro

Anderson se rió, lo iba a hacer rabiar, aunque tal vez argumentara eso como disminución de la deuda, pasaron los quince minutos, pero él no salía, Hummel entró enredado en la toalla, había corrido un poco la cortina,

Kurt: Salte, te gusta hacerme enojar verdad

Blaine: ¿No te quieres bañar conmigo?

Creía que lo iba a intimidar con eso, pues no, se quitó su toalla, corrió la cortina y el moreno hasta brincó, lo vio desnudo, los dos supervisaron el cuerpo del otro,

Kurt: Te mueves, en lo que te terminas de enjabonar yo me mojo

Anderson se movió, pero el baño no era tan grande, así que rozaron un poco su piel al hacerlo, Hummel entró debajo del chorro de agua,

Blaine: ¿Piensas que soy de hielo o qué?

Kurt: No, simplemente no me voy a bañar con agua fría, si lo hago cerca de mi menstruación me dan muchos cólicos

Anderson se iba a acercar, quería hacer muchas cosas al verlo desnudo frente a él

Blaine: ¿Hummel el osito veía esas miserias seguido?

El castaño se volteó, se había puesto el shampoo y hasta enjuagado el cabello,

Kurt: ¿Piensas que son miserias?

Blaine: Sí

Por su cara no lo eran tanto,

Kurt: Y esas son las miserias que veía... a todo esto ¿cómo se llama tu novio?

Blaine: James,

Dio un paso,

Kurt: Sin tocar Anderson

Blaine: No me interesa tocar miserias

Kurt: Ni a mi

A los dos les interesaba y demasiado, solo que ninguno estaba del todo dispuesto a reconocerlo, al menos hasta ese instante,

Blaine: Solo me voy a enjuagar el jabón

Kurt: Bien yo me voy a enjabonar,

Los dos se veían, cuando Hummel se terminó de enjabonar

Kurt: Ahora quítate Anderson

Blaine: Pasa

Kurt: Ya terminaste salte

Blaine: No, espero a que tú lo hagas

Hummel se quitó el jabón y le recibió la toalla, los dos salieron, tenían unos pasos afuera del baño cuando el moreno lo jaló

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Págame la deuda

Kurt: Tenemos

Blaine: No tenemos que hacer nada, en la noche no podrás pagarme nada, porque nos toca guardia y te harás el loco como todos estos días,

Kurt: Estamos en toalla,

Blaine: Así págamela

Kurt: No inventes

Blaine: Ya te vi desnudo, pero quiero tocar esas miserias

Lo besó y fueron a dar a la cama, el moreno se quitó la toalla,

Kurt: Anderson,

Blaine: Lo deseas,

Kurt: La deuda era

Blaine: Sería bueno completo

Kurt: No

Blaine: Fueron muchos golpes colega

Hummel se abrió la toalla y quedó desnudo debajo de él,

Kurt: Solo

Anderson lo besó,

Blaine: Sin condiciones,

Kurt: ¿Condiciones o nada?

Anderson se levantó enojado, pero al contemplarlo acostado desnudo

Blaine: ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

Kurt: Tus manos solo pueden tocar de la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo nada

Blaine: ¿Solo mis manos?

Kurt: No vamos a

Blaine: OK te entiendo, pero levántate,

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Regresemos la película, ponte tu toalla,

Los dos se pusieron la toalla,

Kurt: ¿Y?

Blaine: Ven

Se pusieron donde lo jaló para decirle que le pagara la deuda, lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Y ahora?

Blaine: ¿Seguro que solo de la cintura para arriba?

Kurt: Muy seguro

Blaine: Ni hablar

Hummel se rió, el moreno lo comenzó a besar en el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegas a sus pezones, Hummel lo abrazó y le acariciaba la espalda, por fin quitó la toalla de Hummel y después la de él, iniciaron a moverse como la vez pasada pero ahora desnudos, si la excitación aquella vez era mucha, en esta era diez veces mayor, los dos comenzaron a jadear,

Kurt: Anderson contrólate,

Blaine: Lo mismo digo colega, vamos a la cama

Kurt: Aja

Hummel se acostó primero y él a un lado, lo comenzó a besar en su cuello, después sus pezones y se acomodó arriba de Hummel,

Blaine: ¿Seguro que no puedo?

Kurt: Umm, no

Ni hablar se dedicó solo a besar y acariciar la parte que Hummel le permitió, los dos se excitaron mucho y terminaron besándose para evitar que se escuchara algo afuera, todo había sido de alguna manera de nuevo sugerido, ni tanto, porque los dos estaban desnudos, se acostó a su lado, lo besó

Blaine: Hummel

Kurt: Esto no va a volver a pasar, ya está pagada la deuda y hasta me sales debiendo

Blaine: Te pago igual

Kurt: No gracias,

Blaine: Ya ves

Kurt: No pasará otra vez Anderson, me escuchas

El moreno lo seguía viendo desnudo,

Blaine: No me friegues Hummel, yo quiero que suceda todo

Kurt: Pero tienes novio, no soy plato de segunda mesa

Blaine: Te gustó, lo deseas

Kurt: Todo lo que tú quieras Anderson, pero piensa que esta fue una fantasía de las muchas que has de tener conmigo en tu mente

Blaine: Ya fue realidad y

Kurt: Será mejor que nos levantemos y nos demos un regaderazo

Blaine: OK, ¿tú eras el que llevaba los pantalones en tu relación verdad?

Kurt: ¿A qué viene eso?

Blaine: Porque te gusta liderar la situación,

Kurt: Vamos anda

Se dieron un regaderazo rápido, salieron y Anderson lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Repetimos la película?

Kurt: Ya no hay deuda

Blaine: Ándale

En eso tocaron a la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Shuester: Shuester,

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Shuester: Les cambié su guardia para después de la comida,

Blaine: Está bien,

Hummel se rió, pero después cayó en algo, la noche sería muy peligrosa

Blaine: Se te fue la risa colega

Kurt: Anderson no puedo,

Blaine: Olvida eso de tus convicciones y quédate únicamente con los deseos

Kurt: No debí hacer esto, tal vez Ikar y yo nos podamos arreglar

Blaine: Lo dudo, entró y estabas a primera vista desnudo de la parte de arriba, abrazándonos y besándonos,

Kurt: Yo no quería terminar así

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se puso a llorar,

Blaine: No llores

Kurt: Es que yo lo amo

Blaine: ¿Si lo amas mucho?

Kurt: Ya ni sé, con todo lo que me dijo sentí mucho coraje, impotencia, ¿por qué pensar eso de mí?

Blaine: Porque tal vez él sí lo hizo

Kurt: No cómo crees, él me es fiel

Blaine: Dirás misa Hummel, pero no tuvo confianza en ti y para mi juicio cuando haces eso, es porque tienes cola que te pise

Kurt: Ya mejor hay que vestirnos, tenemos que hacer lo de la guardia

Blaine: Está bien colega, ¿no podría venir de nuevo tu ex?

Kurt: ¿Para qué quieres que venga?

Blaine: Para tener una deuda como la de hoy

Kurt: Anderson,

Le dio un codazo en el estómago,

Blaine: Auch, dame más golpes para acumular deuda

Kurt: Tienes novio

Blaine: Dale con eso,

Kurt: No quiero que peleemos ahora, así como me dijiste aquella noche, después de algo tan sensual no vamos a pelear

Blaine: Yo hubiera querido algo más

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Entonces

Kurt: No, yo no sé ni que dije

Después de la comida se fueron a matasanos, Anderson empezó a tratar de convencerlo que volviera a pasar lo de la mañana, es más no solo eso, sino todo, pero solo recibió _no_, afortunadamente llegaron pacientes y dejó de dar lata con ello. Estaban por irse cuando llego una mujer en sus últimos días de embarazo y su esposo

Josefa: Buenas noches, ¿todavía alcanzamos consulta?

Kurt: Si señora adelante

Blaine: ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

La señora lo miró feo, Hummel se aguantó la risa

Kurt: ¿Cómo se llama?

Josefa: Josefa

Kurt: Yo soy el doctor Kurt, mucho gusto

Josefa: Mucho gusto doctor, él es mi esposo Pamiano,

Kurt: Mucho gusto,

Con el nombre, Anderson se iba a reír, pero Hummel le dio un codazo para que no lo hiciera, nada más alzo su mano con dos dedos, Hummel se puso serio,

Pamiano: ¿Quién va a revisar a mi esposa?

Josefa: Que lo haga el doctor Kurt,

Pamiano: No el doctor Blaine

Josefa: No, Kurt

Pamiano: Blaine

Los dos se voltearon a ver, la escena les era familiar, se vieron reflejados en esos esposos peleándose, los dos movieron la cabeza indicando que no sería posible, ni a novios llegarían,

Kurt: ¿Les parece si la revisamos los dos?

Josefa: Está bien

Pamiano: Si,

Así lo hicieron, estaba a escasos diez días para dar a luz,

Blaine: Señora le vamos a indicar cada cuanto comenzará a sentir las contracciones, la duración y la separación entre una y otra

Josefa: ¿Para qué doctor?

Kurt: A lo que se refiere el doctor, es que para que usted sepa cuándo va a dar a luz, tiene que contar de esta forma las contracciones y también sería bueno que fuera practicando la respiración,

Hummel le dio indicaciones de ambas cosas en lenguaje menos sofisticado, no como se las quería dar Anderson, esperaron un poco más y se terminó su guardia, iban a casa el Armado, Anderson lo abrazó

Blaine: Hummel

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Viste a esos señores?

Kurt: Si los vi

Blaine: ¿Notaste algo?

Kurt: Cosa imposible Anderson

Blaine: Menos si no quieres repetir lo de la mañana y algo más

Kurt: Yo estoy muy cansado,

Blaine: Tengo dos trancazos acumulados en la deuda

Kurt: Para algo similar tendrías que acumular muchos

Blaine: Te voy a hacer la vida imposible estos días

Kurt: No inventes

Blaine: Así causamos una deuda tan grande

Kurt: Ahí viene Hudson y Chang, olvida lo sucedido en la mañana

Blaine: No quiero olvidarlo, sino repetirlo Colega

Hudson y Chang les tocaba relevarlos,

Finn: ¿Alguna novedad?

Blaine: No Hudson

Kurt: Si Anderson, hubo una mujer embarazada que está a días de dar a luz

Blaine: Aquí no hay todo para traer un bebé al mundo cruel y despiadado

Mike: Que dramático eres Anderson

Blaine: Es la verdad Chang, este mundo no es fácil,

Kurt: Tú y tu pesimismo verdad

Blaine: Lo que digas Hummel, pero la vida es bastante mala

Los dos se alejaron discutiendo, Hummel diciéndole que la vida tenía sus sinsabores, pero también sus buenos ratos, los otros se fueron al matasanos

Mike: ¿Tú consideras que esos dos se pueden enamorar?

Finn: Ni en dos vidas más Chang

Mike: Yo digo que si, cuando salieron iban abrazados muy en paz

Finn: Pero cuando nos dejaron a nosotros, estaban iniciando una pelea que seguro culminará en gritos

Mike: Esos dos se me hace que se complementarían muy bien

Finn: No inventes, ves que contrabajos se tragan

Mike: Pueden ser como los niños de primaria

Finn: Ahh, ¿por qué?

Mike: Porque los niños cuando comienzan a sentir atracción por el sexo opuesto, más los hombres tienden a agredir a la niña que les gusta

Finn: A ver sigue Chang eso se oye interesante

Mike: Obviamente la niña en cuestión responde como el Colega,

Finn: Pero ellos ya no son niños de primaria

Mike: Puede ser que tengan una regresión,

Finn: No creo

Mike: Si, mi otra opción es que sea su coraza para no dar un paso a algo más, decirse y hacerse cosas como si se odiaran disminuye las posibilidades de algo

Finn: Eso si,

Anderson y Hummel llegaron en plena discusión a casa el Armado,

Kurt: Es que no ves

Blaine: No, la vida es injusta por ejemplo conmigo

Kurt: ¿Y por qué contigo?

Blaine: Porque en la mañana me dejó conocer las miserias de mi Colega y ahora resulta que no quiere que las vuelva a tocar,

Hummel se rió

Kurt: En ese caso la vida es injusta contigo

Blaine: ¿No vas a cambiar de parecer?

Kurt: No Anderson, vengo cansado me voy a dormir,

Se iba a meter a cambiar al baño, pero en eso Anderson comenzó a desvestirse sin más ni más, cosa que siempre hacia porque aparte no dormía más que en ropa interior, aunque hiciera frío, Hummel se puso cerca de su cómoda, se sacó la camisa y se puso una camiseta, antes de bajar sus pantalones, todo bajo la mirada de Anderson, el moreno se acercó a Hummel,

Blaine: Colega, ándale si

Kurt: No me comprendes verdad, yo me siento mal de saber que tienes a alguien,

Blaine: Pero tú ya no

Kurt: Entiende

Blaine: Umm, ¿puedo cobrar algo de mi deuda?

Kurt: Un beso, no más

Blaine: Pues ya que, vamos más

Kurt: Anderson ya vete a tu cama, la cual ya no huele feo,

Blaine: Ni hablar

Los dos se durmieron, al igual que sus dos colegas, habían sido vistos por Shuester, estaba próximo a mandar su segundo reporte. Figgins le había escrito

Figgins: Será mejor que regreses a Hummel, está trayendo muchos inconvenientes.

Shuester: No, Matamiedos tiene diversión gracias a lo que Chang ha bautizado como la radionovela Hummel Anderson, los dos están haciendo bien su trabajo y merecen quedarse, si alguno te quisiera regresar sería a Harwood o a Nixon. A el Colega, ni el novio lo pudo sacar de aquí, así que dudo lo puedas tú, aunque le ofrezcas otro lugar, esa hombre tiene pasión por su carrera y se me hace que por alguien más también, Anderson y Hummel, ¿podrán ser pareja, cierto o falso?

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Un último capítulo por hoy._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**9**

El pago de la dichosa deuda creó una situación muy tensa entre ellos, ambos deseaban repetir algo así o más, pero Hummel no podía olvidar el detalle de que él tenía novio, comenzó a correr el mes de Marzo y a cambiar el clima, el invierno no había sido muy duro, aunque si se esperaba que la primavera fuera bastante pesada. Estaban a la mitad de la primera semana, era miércoles y los dos estarían libres en la noche, la obligación de la cocina ahora estaba en manos de Duval y Harwood, muchos hubieran querido que siguiera Hummel, incluso Shuester, pero reglas eran reglas. La siguiente semana, para ser exactos el día martes, en el pueblo cercano que era uno de los lugares a los cuales brindaban asistencia aparte de la gente de la sierra, se conmemoraba la fiesta de la patrona del pueblo, a la hora de la comida,

Shuester: Bueno muchachos no les quedo tan mal,

Finn: Gracias Shuester hicimos lo mejor que pudimos

Shuester: Les tengo que avisar que el martes, ya que toda la gente baja a la celebración nosotros también vamos, ¿quién está de guardia ese día?

Mike: Nosotros,

Shuester: Uyy Chang pues se quedaran sin ir a la festividad

Mike: Que mala pata la nuestra Hudson

Finn: ¿Hay más Shuester?

Shuester: Si al menos una por mes, así que no se preocupen,

Los dos no quedaron muy contentos hubieran querido ir, pero ni hablar, Anderson y Hummel andaban que no se podían ver ni en pintura, Hummel no cedería a repetir mínimo la situación del otro día y él no podía borrar la imagen de su Colega desnudo, la forma que lo acarició y besó, se estaba volviendo loco,

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: No empieces a fregar de nuevo Anderson

Blaine: Estoy que ardo por ti, no seas así,

Kurt: Te dije que no volvería a suceder

Anderson lo besó y comenzaron a moverse de forma muy sensual, quería evitar eso, sabía que había sido un error en principio haber entrado desnudo al baño, porque Hummel tampoco podía borrarse la imagen de Anderson, el deseo que le causaba, se aferró a su cuello mientras el moreno lo besaba, sintió como sus manos de él bajaron más allá de su cintura, ambos se estaban excitando de nuevo, trató de hacer un acopio de sus fuerzas y se separó,

Blaine: Hummel ve como estamos,

Kurt: Es el calor que se siente

Blaine: Ni madres, es el calor que nosotros sentimos, el deseo que tenemos uno por el otro

Kurt: No Anderson ya, métete a dar un baño de agua fría y deja de estar fregando,

Blaine: Friego y mucho porque tú estás igual que yo,

Se acercó y de nuevo comenzaron a besarse, era el clima lo que le provocaba sentir ese calor avasallador, debía ser, eso se repetía Hummel, pero la verdad jamás hasta que empezó el asunto de que Anderson se percató que Hummel era un hombre apuesto y viceversa, no había sentido un deseo tan grande, algo que le costaba trabajo controlar, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban en la cama, besándose, acariciándose, el moreno intentando llevarlo a pedirle que lo desvistiera, que tuvieran relaciones, solo que las neuronas no quedaban fritas por completo para algo así. El juego de la simulación, de excitarse y llevarse a sentir placer era bueno, pero cada día iba satisfaciendo menos a Anderson, deseaba más, mínimo hacerlo desnudos, eso causó una pelea bastante fea que los demás no entendieron y a la cual fallaron de su motivo profundo,

Finn: Chang órale empieza

Mike: Ahh si, gracias por sintonizarnos estamos en un episodio más de su radionovela Hummel y Anderson, podemos oír que en la esquina derecha se encuentra Anderson y en la otra el colega, ambos en gran pelea, ¿por qué?, por cada idiotes viera, solo que es nuestra diversión y consuelo al no tener ni televisión, radio que medio sirve, me hace relevo Hudson

Finn: Claro Chang, el gran lío de esta noche se debe a que sospechosamente desapareció un boxer del colega, ¿adivinan quién lo tomó?, por los veinticuatro mil millones de pesos, diganos Harwood ¿quién cree usted que habrá sido?

Thad: yo digo que fue Duval

Finn: No, no, no, colega, en qué mundo vive, ya que indicó a alguien inocente, veamos a quién acusa ese indicado, usted Duval, ¿robo el boxer del colega?

Nick: Me declaro inocente de tal acusación, seguro fue Shuester

Shuester: Más respeto Duval, soy un hombre honorable no ven mis canas, esas frivolidades de la calentura de primavera no me pegan a mi, espero que a ustedes tampoco, sobretodo por el día que bajemos al pueblo, hay muchas muchachitas y muchachitos solteros y los médicos les llaman la atención,

Nick: ¿De verdad Shuester?

Shuester: ¿No es usted un hombre comprometido Duval?

Nick: Si

Shuester: No queremos que deje a su prometido con anillo en mano

Nick: Verá que no,

Finn: Bueno ya se fueron por otro lado, ¿quién fue?, a ver Nixon usted qué opina

Trent: Sin dudar, Anderson debió ser

Finn: Lotería, así que tendremos buen show,

Nick: ¿Cómo estuvo eso de la calentura de la primavera?

Mike: En el pueblo dicen que al llegar la primavera, sobretodo en casa el Armado, dado según cuenta la leyenda que fue después de esa época que el propietario y la sirvienta comenzaron a sentir los estragos de un deseo que los embargó, los llevó al borde de la locura por intentar controlarlo,

Nick: ¿Si tuvieron sus quereres la sirvienta y el patrón?

Finn: Unos dicen que si Duval, esa fue la razón por la que después la convivencia se hizo imposible, la sirvienta era casada y en una debilidad se enredó con su patrón, había entrado a su cuarto y este se estaba bañando, se desnudó y le hizo compañía, después del baño ya se imaginarán,

Nick: ¿Y el marido?

Mike: Ese es el punto, el marido después de lo sucedido, según lo mandó el mismo patrón lejos, para poder tener a su esposa, la deseaba e iba a ser todo porque fuera suya, tuvieron su idilio pero al regresar el marido la cosa acabó y eso dejó destrozado al patrón, muchos dicen que por eso se mató

Finn: Oiga ya empezaron,

Efectivamente, adentro la cosa después de un juego de simulación que Hummel no pudo evitar, Anderson había tratado de traspasar la barrera, había metido su mano debajo de la playera de Hummel cosa que le mereció una cachetada, no quería dejarse tocar directo porque sabía que de eso a acceder que tuvieran relaciones no pasaría mucho, el moreno se levantó,

Blaine: Estás ardiendo igual que yo, vamos a hacerlo, ambos deseamos más de lo que hemos hecho

Kurt: No Anderson entiende

Blaine: ¿Qué entiendo?, somos 2 hombres deseosos de acariciar, besar y tener el cuerpo del otro,

Anderson le comenzó a describir lo que sería estar juntos, la simple idea lo excitaba a Hummel, él volvió a acercase, se besaron, pero

Kurt: Tienes novio

Blaine: Bórralo de tu mente,

Kurt: No

Blaine: Quiero quitar tu camisa, volver a acariciarte, quitarte tus boxer

Kurt: Ya quitaste un boxer

Blaine: Del tendero y solo para hacerte rabiar,

Hummel sentía que no podría contenerse, la salida que vio fue reñir por eso, lo aventó,

Kurt: FUISTE TÚ

Blaine: SI, FREGADOS CONTIGO,

Kurt: DÁMELO

Blaine: NO, TE LOS VOY A ROBAR HASTA QUE NO TENGAS NI UNO Y TENGAS QUE

Kurt: NO CEDO A CHANTAJES

Blaine: ERES UN

Kurt: NI TE ATREVAS A DECIRME NADA, PORQUE TÚ ERES UNA BESTIA,

Blaine: AHH SI, BESTIA QUE BESA MUY BIEN Y DESEAS

Afuera trataban de dar interpretación a las cosas,

Finn: No le dijo que era

Mike: Seguro le iba a decir que era un niñito mimado, ya sabes que ese es el apodo que le encanta usar con Hummel

Nick Le dijo que era una bestia que besaba muy bien,

Finn: Se callaron después del deseas, ¿qué habrá pasado?

Shuester: No sé pero le daré el golpe reglamentario y espero que el matar sea lo que complete esa oración

Mike: Tal vez tener en la cama

Shuester: Chang, como cree el colega no es de esos

Mike: Si no es nada malo, digo Hummel ya no tiene novio

Finn: Pero Anderson si tiene novio,

Shuester: Ustedes dos no empezarán a pelearse, mañana Duval trabajas en la guardia con Hummel, Hudson tú con Anderson,

Finn: Si

Nick: Si,

Shuester golpeó la puerta, no oyeron gritos, porque de nuevo estaban en la cama besándose, ninguno contestó,

Shuester: Ustedes, ¿ya se mataron?, espero que no, mañana Hummel haces guardia con Duval y Hudson con Anderson, ¿me oyeron?, ¿les comió la lengua el ratón?

Se alejaron todos de ahí, Shuester se fue preocupado, pero ni como contestarle, el ratón no se había comido la lengua, pero ellos si se estaban comiendo a besos, estaban de lado, Anderson lo tenía abrazado, estaban vestidos, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos la forma tan fácil que pasaban del enojo a otra cosa, el moreno le dio un beso en su cuello,

Blaine: Hummel hay que darnos chance, los dos lo deseamos

Kurt: No Anderson, porque si pasa una vez, no lo podremos contener,

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kurt: Que ahora solo te deseo, pero yo no soy de amoríos y si me enfrasco en algo contigo, sé que solo será eso, a ti no te interesa una relación seria y yo soy malo para dejar el corazón fuera de cualquier cosa,

Blaine: Veamos cómo se dan las cosas, ambos tenemos deseo ahora, quien sabe igual y

Kurt: No, ya vete a tu cama, oíste que nos toca guardia con alguien más y a mí la de la mañana

Blaine: Estamos en mi cama Colega

Kurt: Entonces yo me voy

Blaine: Quédate aquí

Kurt: Con el calor que hace y juntos es peligroso

Blaine: También lo sientes

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: No, ya en serio, la otra noche yo no pude dormir, siento que este lugar es más caliente que todos los del Matamiedos y no por lo sucedido

Kurt: Ahh contigo, me voy a mi cama,

La verdad si, tal vez era motivo de la leyenda como decía Shuester, pero si se sentía un calor infernal, el cual iba aumentando conforme se acercaba la primavera, por fin los dos durmieron en un intento de paz esa noche, dando vueltas porque la casa se sentía muy calurosa. El motivo real de eso, era que a diferencia de las otras estaba orientada justo donde salía el sol, así que toda la mañana le pegaba y hasta después de medio día que subía dejaba de recibirlo. Al otro día Hummel se fue a la guardia, andaban revisando unas cosas y en eso se le fue un frasco de medicinas y vio una puerta, era como un armario, abrió y había un cajón interesante,

Kurt: ¿Qué es esto?

Nick: Nuestros archivos

Kurt: Veamos

Nick: Deja eso Hummel

Kurt: Cuida que no venga nadie

Nick: Pero

Kurt: Ándale,

Hummel abrió el cajón y buscó el de Anderson, lo comenzó a leer y encontró un dato que le sería útil, Duval también fue a ver, tenía afuera el de Hummel y el de Anderson, estaban concentrados en eso que no escucharon que entraron sus colegas para relevarlos

Mike: ¿Dónde andan?

Nick: Vamos,

Los dos que llegaron alcanzaron a ver que guardaron todo y cerraron la puerta ambos muy nerviosos, Anderson y Hummel cruzaron una mirada, tal vez si le hacía algo se le olvidaba el asunto de querer algo más, cuando salieron

Kurt: ¿Has visto abejas?

Nick: ¿Para qué quieres unas abejas Colega?

Kurt: Para darle un susto a Anderson

Nick: ¿Por qué abejas?

Kurt: Porque es alérgico

Nick: No inventes, casi no tenemos algo que contrarreste eso

Kurt: Con tres abejas no le va a pasar nada, solo un sustito le daré,

Nick: Cerca del Mataárboles el otro día yo vi un panal

Kurt: ¿Me ayudas a capturar unas?

Nick: Pero

Kurt: Ándale,

Nick: Está bien,

Por su parte Anderson y Hudson, no resistieron la curiosidad, fueron a ver que había en donde estaban Duval y Hummel,

Blaine: Ohh grata sorpresa

Finn: ¿Qué estás pensando Anderson?

Blaine: Terminando la guardia me ayudas a atrapar una serpiente algo grande

Finn: ¿Para qué la quieres?

Blaine: Para darle un susto al colega, a ver si así se ánima

Finn: ¿A irse?

Blaine: Aja,

No, él quería que se animara a otra cosa, ambos atraparon sus respectivos animales, entraron muy sospechosos a casa el Armado, Hudson y Duval que sabían lo que había ahí, estaban muertos de la risa

Nick: ¿Cuál es la gran risa?

Finn: Es que Anderson le va a hacer una broma a Hummel

Nick: Pero no es el único Hudson, también Hummel le preparó una broma a él,

Shuester: ¿Qué saben?

Nick: Nada

Finn: Nada

Shuester: No se hagan

Adentro Hummel había entrado a lavarse los dientes, cuando salió Anderson estaba viéndolo, había puesto a la serpiente abajo de sus sábanas, juraba que no era venenosa, además esperaba que se hubiera quedado donde la puso. Por su parte Hummel había puesto el frasco con abejas en la orilla de la cama del lado de la cómoda, para que al quitar el moreno sus sábanas, se cayera y al romperse salieran las abejas. Hummel caminó hacia su cama y Anderson hizo lo mismo, los dos se veían, según se iban a desquitar, al mismo tiempo jalaron sus sabanas y Hummel pudo ver la serpiente dando un grito horrible, además de que corrió lejos de su cama, él por su parte escuchó el zumbido de las abejas y también corrió hacia donde estaba Hummel, los dos se abrazaron

Kurt: Me quieres matar

Blaine: Lo mismo digo,

Shuester por primera vez irrumpió en casa el Armado, afortunadamente ninguna abeja había picado a Anderson porque era muy sensible y con el piquete de una se hinchaba horrible, en cuanto a Hummel, la serpiente que según no era venenosa,

Shuester: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Kurt: Es que él empezó todo

Blaine: Fue Hummel, revisó los archivos y ahí vio que soy alérgico a las abejas

Kurt: Tú habrás hecho lo mismo para saber que Hummel le tiene miedo a las serpientes

Blaine: Este si

Shuester: Parecen niños por Dios,

Entre Duval y Shuester sacaron la serpiente, ellos estaban parados como niños regañados, Shuester se detuvo en la puerta,

Shuester: Por cierto Anderson esa serpiente es la más venenosa y Hummel aunque fueran tres abejas con el piquete de las tres hubiera estado muy mal Anderson,

Los dos se voltearon a ver, tampoco se querían matar,

Kurt: Solo era una broma

Blaine: Si, yo también quería hacerle solo una broma, no causarle daño,

Shuester: Pues en castigo los dos se quedan en guardia el martes en lugar de Chang y Hudson,

Blaine: Pero

Shuester: Nada Anderson, ni me reniegue ninguno, se quedarán sin ir al pueblo y trabajando, para que dejen de andar haciendo estas cosas como si fueran niños

Shuester salió, los dos se miraron

Kurt: Me ibas a matar

Blaine: Tú a mí,

Kurt: Solo te quería dar un susto

Blaine: Soy muy alérgico a las abejas

Kurt: Bueno en el expediente solo decía que eras alérgico

Blaine: Pues si soy mucho

Kurt: Además qué me dices, tú agarraste una serpiente muy venenosa,

Blaine: Pensé que no lo era

Kurt: Estamos a mano

Blaine: Como que estamos en deuda

Kurt: No

Blaine: Ándale,

Kurt: No, ya vete a dormir, estamos castigados por tu culpa

Blaine: ¿Por mi culpa?

Kurt: Bueno por la culpa de los dos,

Comenzaron a reírse, Anderson lo abrazó y se besaron,

Blaine: Dame una buena razón

Kurt: Porque no sé cómo no inmiscuir mi corazón y no quiero salir lastimado

Era una razón comprensible, cada quien se iba a ir a su cama, pero

Kurt: Mira lo que hizo tu serpiente,

Blaine: ¿Manchó la sábana?

Kurt: Huele horrible,

Blaine: Vente,

Lo jaló y no le quedó otra que dormirse con él,

Kurt: Nada más no te pases de vivo

Blaine: Sería muy rico

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: OK, ya duérmete

Eso de quedarse en la misma cama fue peligroso, Hummel sintió como varias veces lo besó y lo acarició en puntos muy sensibles, además que el calor con cada día que pasaba aumentaba más.

Shuester estaba en su casa muerto de la risa,

Shuester: Estos dos, de plano espero que con el susto de que según podían matarse el uno al otro, claro que tres abejas solo le iban a provocar hinchazón en los piquetes únicamente a Anderson, no la muerte y esa serpiente ni a colmillos llega, estos dos, pero algo está raro, entramos y estaban abrazados, que se me hace, les dará lo que dice la leyenda, ¿será un error o acierto dejarlos juntos en esta época?

* * *

_Espero sus reviews._

_¡Hasta Mañana Colegas!_

_:)_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Buenos días colegas._

_*Candy Criss: El novio de Blaine, todavía no aparece. Falta un poco._

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo! :D_

* * *

**10**

Después del incidente de la serpiente y las abejas, a los tres días cayó una leve lluvia, que en lugar de refrescar hizo baño sauna Casa el Armado, los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en maldecir que hubiera llovido, los otros no sentían tanto calor en sus casas, pero ellos estaban cociéndose con cada noche que pasaba. Ese día después de la lluvia, ninguno soportó el calor,

Blaine: Me largo

Kurt: ¿A dónde vas?

Blaine: Ya sea al Matahambre, Mataárboles a donde sea, se debe sentir menos calor que aquí

Kurt: No intentes Anderson,

Blaine: Ayy si,

Era madrugada, pero ninguno había podido dormir, Hummel también se levantó tal vez él tendría razón, se pusieron algo y cada uno tomo una sábana, al menos para no dormir al ras del suelo, cuando bajaron las escaleras, Hummel pisó primero, estaba muy lodoso y resbaloso, así que se agarró de Anderson para no caerse, solo que él también medio había perdido el equilibrio y fueron a dar los dos al suelo. Anderson se enojó, porque le tocó caer directo al lodo, además de que como no se había puesto playera se embarró toda la espalda, al levantarse, Hummel le dio la mano, él sintió como le escurría el lodo

Blaine: ¿Qué tengo en la espalda?

Kurt: Voltéate,

Las sábanas está por demás decir que quedaron en el suelo embarradas de lodo, Hummel se empezó a reír al verlo

Blaine: Oye, ¿qué tengo?

Kurt: Estás todo embarrado de lodo,

Blaine: No te rías Hummel

Kurt: Es que no lo puedo evitar,

Blaine: Ahh si,

Anderson agarró con la mano lodo y se lo embarró en su estómago, Hummel se enojó y agarró lodo,

Blaine: Ya Hummel, estamos a mano

Kurt: Ahh no,

Se lo aventó y le cayó en el pecho, él se iba a agachar para agarrar más, pero Hummel lo trató de empujar para que se cayera y no lo embarrara más, solo que al hacerlo Anderson lo agarró y los dos fueron a dar al piso.

Blaine: Jajaja, tienes todo el cabello lleno de lodo

Kurt: Me las vas a pagar Anderson,

Shuester salió a dar su ronda y vio cómo se estaban peleando en el suelo, aunque parecía otra cosa, salvo que Hummel agarró lodo y se lo aventó, así que Shuester confirmó que si era pelea, de Matasanos salían Hudson y Chang, los vieron, estaban los tres muertos de la risa, los dos quedaron cubiertos completamente de lodo,

Blaine: Mira como quedamos por tu culpa

Kurt: Ahh mi culpa, tú empezaste

Blaine: Tú me tiraste

Kurt: Solo me agarré de ti, no te quería tirar

Blaine: Bien que te reíste

Los otros se acercaron,

Finn: Ahora tuvieron pelea de lodo colegas

Blaine: No es gracioso Hudson, fue culpa de éste

Kurt: Este tiene su nombre, orangután

Blaine: Tú pareces pajarito, todo frágil y sonso

Kurt: Oye no

Agarró más lodo y se lo aventó, los otros se hicieron para atrás

Shuester: Ya ustedes, ¿qué hacen a esta hora afuera?

Blaine: No se puede dormir en Casa el Armado

Shuester: Anderson ya lava tu ropa

Blaine: La he lavado y no es eso, tampoco huele tan feo como éste se queja

Kurt: Huele a rayos y centellas, pero no es su ropa Shuester, sino el calor y con la maldita lluvia se siente peor

Shuester: No exageres Hummel.

Blaine: Es verdad, parece vapor allá adentro

Shuester: Hasta que se ponen de acuerdo en algo

Los dos se miraron y se rieron

Shuester: Ayy muchachos, váyanse a bañar porque si no van a quedar petrificados aquí

Kurt: Si Shuester

Shuester: Nada más les recomiendo que primero se quiten el lodo atrás donde lavan, porque sino van a tapar la coladera de su baño,

Los tres los dejaron ahí, Anderson se levantó y le dio la mano, vio que nadie viniera y lo besó

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Ohh pues, yo creo que Shuester al vernos pelear pensó otra cosa

Kurt: Tú con tus cosas, ya quítate eso de la cabeza,

Hummel comenzó a caminar para quitarse el lodo atrás de casa el Armado, Anderson lo siguió, cuando llegaron Hummel agarró una de las bandejas que tenían ahí y la llenó de agua, pero en lugar de vaciársela, se la aventó a Anderson

Blaine: Jugando sucio

Kurt: Limpio Anderson te estoy quitando el lodo

Blaine: Ahh si,

El moreno también agarró agua y se la aventó, Hummel trató de correr pero él lo tomó de la cintura, lo besó y lo comenzó a acariciar por la espalda

Kurt: Hay que quitarnos el lodo

Blaine: Deja tus convicciones no podemos seguir, nos morimos por tener relaciones

Kurt: Te ayudo a quitarte el lodo y tú haces lo mismo,

Así fue, regresaron a casa el Armado, sin lodo, Hummel iba a entrar al baño, al mojarse su camisa se trasparentaba, Anderson lo abrazó y lo comenzó a besar, poco a poco lo iba conduciendo hasta la cama, Hummel lo detuvo

Blaine: Vamos Hummel

Kurt: No,

Blaine: Me muero por volverte a ver desnudo, acariciar tu cuerpo, besarlo, por favor, jamás le había rogado tanto a un hombre

Kurt: Será porque soy el única aquí en la casa, no te hagas, sino ya hubieras visto quien te hiciera el favorcito

Blaine: Me gustas mucho colega

Kurt: Deja eso por la paz, estaremos tiempo aquí y será mejor que controles tus instintos porque no volverá a suceder,

Blaine: Ahh me chocas

Kurt: Ya mira, vamos a llevar las cosas por la paz, estamos,

Blaine: Al menos lo que hemos hecho,

Kurt: Anderson si seguimos con eso, al rato no aguantaremos

Blaine: De eso pido mi limosna,

Los días subsecuentes el calor siguió en su apogeo, el martes se quedaron solos, fue su castigo, estaban en Matasanos porque les tocó cubrir a Chang y Hudson, aparte que era más fresco que casa el Armado

Blaine: Hummel, estamos solitos

Kurt: No friegues Anderson

Blaine: Está fresco, solo será el calor de nosotros

Kurt: Ya

En eso tocaron a la puerta, cosa que Hummel agradeció, abrieron

- Doctor

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi mujer, la llevaba al pueblo, pero empezó con dolores, estaba más cerca aquí

Kurt: ¿Dónde está?

- Abajo en la camioneta, se sentó ahí dijo que ya no podía caminar más

Kurt: Vamos enseguida,

Agarraron un botiquín y fueron los dos, la revisaron, los dos se voltearon a ver, jamás habían atendido un parto solos,

Kurt: Anderson este niño nace en

- AYYY

Blaine: Ya colega

Kurt: Si, ve por unas sábanas,

Blaine: Hay que tratar de moverla,

- AYYY

Blaine: Creo que no,

La acomodaron para que pudiera tener ahí al bebé,

Blaine: Puje

Kurt: Ya viene coronando

Blaine: Puje otra vez

Anderson iba a recibir al bebé, pero Hummel alcanzó a ver algo

Kurt: No puje

La señora afortunadamente le hizo caso a Hummel, aventó a Anderson, el bebé traía enredado el cordón umbilical de haber pujado lo hubiera ahorcado, por fin pudo nacer, le desenredaron el cordón y lo cortaron, afortunadamente en cuanto le dieron su nalgada comenzó a llorar, lo envolvieron en una sábana y se lo dieron a la señora,

- Gracias,

A Hummel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, de haber traído un bebé al mundo y más allá de eso, la felicidad en la cara tanto de la señora como de su esposo, después hicieron la limpieza correspondiente del bebé y todo lo demás, los tuvieron en observación hasta el otro día, los que andaban en el pueblo regresaron hasta las once de la mañana, hora en la que ya habían dado digamos de alta a la feliz mamá y al bebé, iban saliendo apenas de Matasanos cuando se encontraron con Shuester

Shuester: ¿Qué novedades me tienen?

Kurt: Atendimos un parto ayer en la noche

Shuester: ¿Los dos?

Blaine: Si, trajimos una más a este mundo

Kurt: Anderson

Shuester: ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Blaine: Fue niña,

Shuester: Ahh, ¿todo salió bien?

Kurt: Si, traía el cordón umbilical enredado en su cuello, pero alcancé a verlo y no pujó la señora, así que no tuvimos ninguna complicación

Shuester: Bien Hummel

Blaine: Fue suerte

Kurt: Tú estabas según recibiendo al bebé y no lo viste, reconócelo, de no haber sido por mí, hubieras podido ahorcar a esa bebé,

Blaine: Fue churro,

Hummel comenzó a caminar enojado, Shuester detuvo a Anderson

Shuester: Eres un machista de lo peor,

Blaine: ¿Fue suerte?

Shuester: No,

Siguió caminando murmurando algunas cosas, Hummel estaba sentado en su cama cuando él entró, estaba sorprendido de haber podido traer un bebé al mundo y soltó algunas lágrimas

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: No te vas a poner a llorar, está bien reconozco que fue un buen acierto

Kurt: Eso me tiene sin cuidado

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Se sentó al lado de Hummel y lo abrazó

Kurt: ¿Viste la cara de los papás cuando tuvieron a su bebé en brazos?

Blaine: La verdad no

Kurt: Se reflejaba una dicha enorme

Anderson si lo había visto, pero amaba mucho su soltería para contraer semejantes obligaciones,

Blaine: No exageres, más bien el papá tenía cara de terror

Kurt: Estás mal,

Hummel se acostó y él lo secundó, lo abrazó

Blaine: Si, imagínate ya no solo tendrá que mantener a una mujer, sino a dos y aguantarlas

Kurt: No, te imaginas cuando de su primera palabra, cuando se ría,

Blaine: Cuando le tengan que cambiar el pañal, limpiar el vómito, que horror

Kurt: Cuando vaya a la escuela, que llegue con su dibujo

Blaine: Las cuentas que tendrán que pagar por leche, vestido, alimento

Kurt: Me doy contigo, ya cuando seas padre verás que todo eso pasa a segundo plano por la simple dicha de tener una hija o un hijo

Blaine: Dices

Kurt: Vete a tu cama

Blaine: Déjame quedarme aquí contigo

Kurt: Está bien, porque no tengo ni fuerzas para pelear,

Shuester, vio los reportes de incidencias, Anderson solo había llenado lo ocurrido, mientras que Hummel había hecho en el informe una descripción completa del parto, las dos versiones eran muy diferentes, regresó a su casa, se sentó

Shuester: Estos dos, ese parto fue bueno, tenía miedo de llegar a encontrar un herido, pero tengo que ponerles un alto, sino se terminarán matando, se ve que a Hummel le dio mucha emoción recibir al bebé y Anderson aunque seco, en el fondo también. Si algo así fuera posible, que estos dos llegaran a quedar juntos, ¿imposible o posible?

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde! _

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo nuevo para mis colegas :)_

_*Candy Criss: No puedo responder si tendrán sexo o no, pronto o después, tendrás que seguir leyendo :) ahahaha. Calma, calma con James que no traerá problemas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Ikar. _

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**11**

Marzo estaba por terminarse, el Matamiedos, se estaba convirtiendo en el Matainfiernos, el calor con la llegada de la primavera era insoportable y todavía faltaba la peor parte, la noche anterior los dos se pasaron dando vueltas, tenía un mes más o menos lo sucedido con el novio de Hummel, a Anderson se le cocían las habas por saltarle encima, pero él seguía con su relación. Después de ese encuentro que tuvieron para pagar la deuda, solo había logrado besos y lo de la simulación vestidos que no lo llenaba, pero no más, había dicho y hecho hasta lo imposible desde principios de marzo pero nada, comenzaba a correr la última semana de ese mes en curso; no podría aguantar más, la imagen de Hummel desnudo lo perseguía mañana, tarde y noche, pero no era el único, Hummel también lo deseaba, solo que sus convicciones se lo impedían. Esa mañana, Hummel se despertó temprano, entró a darse un baño con agua fría, la cuestión del agua caliente había pasado a mejor historia, aunque si la tenían que racionar porque se volvía escasa, no se quiso pelear al vestirse en el baño, así que se envolvió en su toalla y golpeó la cama de Anderson,

Blaine: Umm, ¿qué quieres?

Kurt: Recuerdas que no hay mucha agua, levántate a darte un baño, ayer hizo un calor insoportable

Blaine: Voy

Kurt: Bueno si quieres

Hummel se sentó en su cama recargado en la cabecera, disfrutando sentirse fresco, iba a esperar que Anderson entrara a bañarse para vestirse, escuchó el rechinido de la cama de él, así que supuso que se metería a bañar, Anderson lo vio ahí acostado, la toalla le llegaba sentado a unos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, se sentó con cuidado, pero Hummel pudo sentirlo,

Blaine: Tienes calor

Kurt: Anderson métete a bañar,

Seguía con sus ojos cerrados, Anderson se había sentado del lado de la cómoda, tenía a la mano digamos su pierna izquierda de Hummel y no lo dudó ni por un segundo, casi un mes atrás había podido acariciar y besar de la cintura para arriba, ahora tocaría de la cintura para abajo aunque no tenía consentimiento. Posó su mano sobre la rodilla, solo que no se quedó quieta ahí, Hummel se mordió los labios al sentir que iba subiendo por su entrepierna,

Blaine: Voy a llegar hasta arriba

Kurt: Umm

Se acercó y lo besó, se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y la mano de Anderson llegó a su objetivo final, lo dejó de besar en la boca, Hummel comenzó a jadear, se sintió impotente de impedir que él continuara con el orgasmo que le estaba produciendo, su calor y excitación aumentaron cuando sintió que lo besó en un pezón, recargó su cabeza en la pared tratando de hacer un esfuerzo de no gritar. La mano de Anderson siguió donde estaba, pero la derecha que tenía libre la utilizó para meterla entre Hummel y la cabecera, lo alzó y buscó su boca para seducirla con otro beso, Hummel lo abrazó por el cuello, era experto eso no cabía duda, lo había hecho sentir un orgasmo más pleno que los que tenía con su novio al hacer el amor.

No era la primera vez, en enero al hacer esas dos noches movimientos y besarse habían llegado a varios orgasmos, mucho más la ocasión del pago de la deuda, también las que le siguieron, Hummel había renegado en avanzar, el novio no lo podía sacar de lo que sucediera entre ellos y sentir que nadie se merecía que le jugaran así. Solo que en ese instante al igual que en esos anteriores y otros cuando iniciaron a ser los besos más profundos, sus neuronas quedaban fritas, las convicciones desaparecían y solo quedaba el deseo. Cuando Hummel sintió que toda su adrenalina se liberaba por impulso cerró sus piernas y la mano de Anderson quedó cautiva, había mantenido todo el tiempo sus ojos cerrados y los abrió hasta ese instante, se vio reflejado en los de él,

Blaine: ¿Quieres más?

Kurt: No, tienes novio

Blaine: Olvida eso, él se habrá acostado con muchos a estas alturas y yo me quiero acostar contigo

Kurt: Yo no

Blaine: Con lo que te hice tuviste un orgasmo pleno, las veces anteriores también, imagínate con

Kurt: No me imagino nada,

Blaine: En tus ojos puedo ver que lo deseas

Kurt: Eres un hombre con novio

Blaine: Tú ya eres libre

Kurt: Y nunca me ha gustado ser el otro, te lo he dicho y te lo repito,

Blaine: Maldita sea Hummel

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres que haga?, así me educaron, no puedo enredarme con alguien a la ligera, no va conmigo y menos sabiendo que tienes a alguien, te sea fiel o no,

Blaine: Yo te di un orgasmo, creo que me debes algo igual

Kurt: No lo pedí

Blaine: Pero tampoco renegaste,

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Tus manos harán mejor trabajo que las mías

Hummel las bajó del cuello de Anderson, las tomo él y de alguna manera las dirigió para que también le dieran un orgasmo como el que Hummel había tenido, entre ellos se pagaban todo lo que se hacían desde que se conocieron, solo que al principio era el robo del agua, la comida, etc., etc., pero desde que ambos cayeron en que eran muy guapos y atractivos, las deudas se pagaban diferente. Eso era peligroso, la última que pagó, lo dejó con deseos de no permitirle solo tocar de la cintura para arriba, no solo tocar, sino tener todo, pero sus convicciones estaban firmes al menos hasta esa noche. Anderson al sentir el placer, no pudo evitar gemir

Kurt: Anderson te van a oír

Blaine: Bésame para que nadie escuche el placer que me estás dando

Así lo hicieron, los dos evitaron con ese beso que incrementó aun más el placer de ambos que el resto del Matamiedos se enterara que la primavera se estaba haciendo presa de ellos, lo llevó a la excitación total cosa que él agradeció con un beso delicado, retiró su mano muy despacio y Hummel se recargó en la cabecera nuevamente

Kurt: Estamos digamos a mano

Blaine: Los dos deseamos algo más,

Kurt: Pero no podemos llegar a algo más

Blaine: Te digo que él me ha de estar engañando

Kurt: Si, pero yo no seré con quien le pagues con la misma moneda

Anderson se recostó a su lado, no hubiera sido lo que deseara pero algo era mejor que nada, la imagen de verlo desnudo ocupaba su mente, conocía lo que había debajo de esa toalla y quería volver a tocarlo, besarlo, disfrutarlo. Pasó su mano derecha atrás de la espalda de Hummel para abrazarlo, Hummel se movió para quedar de perfil, la mano izquierda de Anderson le acariciaba su cuello,

Blaine: Si terminara con mi novio las cosas entre nosotros se podrían dar

Kurt: Anderson te lo dije a principios de febrero, no soy de amoríos, ni andar con alguien sin ningún compromiso, por eso después de pagar la deuda, me negué rotundamente a dar un paso más

Blaine: Disfrutamos y tenemos un deseo enorme, intenta hacer eso a un lado, pasaremos nueve meses más aquí, los dos nos morimos por terminar con la dieta

Kurt: Hoy lo hicimos, también las otras veces

Blaine: Te di y me diste mucho placer, al igual que las veces que mencionas, pero podemos tener más

Kurt: No Anderson

El moreno lo besó, no podía evitar corresponder a esos besos, Hummel los deseaba al igual que él, pero temía algo, enredarse con él furtivamente, solo para acabar con la dieta, no resultaría para Hummel, podría llegar a enamorarse de él y sería al último hombre en la tierra que le entregaría el corazón. Tres semanas, porque los últimos días de febrero tuvo su regla, había luchado contra no repetir, no dejarse llevar por el deseo, porque terminaría poniendo el corazón, de hacerlo sabía que él lo destrozaría en un cerrar y abrir de ojos el primero de enero del año siguiente,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no?, dame una razón de peso

Kurt: Porque no soy de amoríos, cuando tengo relaciones con alguien es porque lo amo, no por un simple deseo

Blaine: No te agrada el sexo

Kurt: Mientras sea solo para cubrir un deseo carnal no, lo veo como algo más importante donde dos personas se demuestran que se aman,

Blaine: Eres un romántico y soñador

Kurt: Tal vez, pero así soy yo,

Blaine: Así que no quieres repetir lo de hoy

Kurt: No

Blaine: Bien como quieras, algún hombre habrá por aquí soltero y que sea capaz de darme lo que tú no quieres

Kurt: Tampoco cedo a los chantajes y hace un mes lo viste, estoy aquí aunque mi novio me mandó a volar,

Eso lo desarmó, la verdad aunque tal vez hubiera un hombre soltero por esos rumbos, al único en la sierra que quería tener era a Hummel, la mañana trascurrió después de ese instante que vivieron muy temprano, ambos dos evitaban mirarse, Hummel pedía mucho para iniciar algo y Anderson ofreció muy poco. No aguantó estar en la misma habitación que Hummel en la noche, agarró una sábana e iba a salir

Kurt: ¿A dónde vas?

Blaine: Lejos de aquí, no soporto tenerte a unos centímetros y que no quieras, nuestros encuentros han sido placenteros, con solo insinuaciones, besos, caricias, movimientos, ambos hemos tenido excitación y satisfacción total,

Kurt: Aunque quisiera desde hace unas horas no se podría

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Estoy reglando

Blaine: Me lleva

Kurt: Creo que por primera vez me da felicidad que llegue mi regla

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me evita cometer una tontería

Anderson se sentó en su cama y lo vio, afuera los demás se cansaron de no escuchar nada y se fueron, pensaron que no habría radionovela Anderson y Hummel como habían bautizado a las peleas que ocurrían en la noche en Casa el Armado, solo que se equivocaron,

Blaine: ¿Qué tontería Hummel?

Kurt: Apaciguar tu deseo y el mío

Blaine: Por esta semana te detiene, pero la siguiente, la que sigue y la de después, ¿qué va a pasar?

Kurt: No sé,

Blaine: Lo quieres igual que yo, eres un hombre atractivo colega,

Kurt: No que tenía solo miserias

Blaine: Esas miserias me atraen, ya las vi y las toqué al desnudo hace tres semanas, estas que han pasado han sido un infierno, no solo por el calor que se siente, porque te he querido volver a tocar y besar desnudo, esa imagen me persigue

Kurt: Anderson, así no te debí pagar la deuda,

Blaine: No me puedo quitar tu imagen desnudo de mi mente, necesito tenerte,

Kurt: Te repito que por ahora no se puede

Blaine: ¿Y cuándo termine?

Kurt: Tampoco porque tienes novio, yo tampoco me he podido quitar de la mente tu imagen desnudo

Blaine: Ves colega, nos gustaron las miserias que tiene cada uno

Kurt: ¿Te gustaron mis miserias?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿y a ti las mías?

Kurt: También, aunque yo creo que tú no has de hacer discriminación entre un hombre y otro

Anderson se rió

Blaine: Te parezco que soy un picaflor de lo peor

Kurt: Si Anderson, para mi eres un picaflor del cual no quiero ser su aventura de la semana

Blaine: Serán nueve meses

Kurt: No pues cuanta tranquilidad me da eso,

Los dos se rieron, Anderson se acercó a la cama de Hummel,

Blaine: Muévete un poco

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para al menos sentir que tengo un hombre a mi lado

Kurt: Tienes novio

Golpeo la cama,

Blaine: A LA FREGADA OLVÍDATE DE ESO

Kurt: NO PUEDO

Hummel se levantó, Anderson lo buscó y lo abrazó,

Blaine: SOMOS TÚ Y YO NADA MÁS

Kurt: TIENES UN NOVIO

Blaine: EL CUAL DEBE ESTAR CON CUANTO MONO SE LE PARE ENFRENTE

Kurt: ESE ES SU PROBLEMA DE ÉL Y TUYO, NO MÍO

Blaine: DESEAS TANTO COMO YO ALGO MÁS

Kurt: TAL VEZ PERO NO ME ENREDARÉ CONTIGO

Blaine: ¿POR QUÉ NO?

Kurt: PORQUE NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO SER SEGUNDO FRENTE, TE LO HE DICHO VARIAS VECES

Blaine: OLVÍDATE DEL MUNDO AFUERA DE LOS LIMITES DEL MATAMIEDOS,

Kurt: ES IMPOSIBLE ELIMINARLO Y LO SABES,

Blaine: TENDREMOS NUEVE MESES DE PASIÓN, DESEO,

Kurt: YO NO ME CONFORMO CON ESO, SI NO HAY AMOR, NI LA PASIÓN, NI EL DESEO SIRVEN PARA MI,

Blaine: NO TE AGRADA ESTA PASIÓN Y DESEO,

Ambos estaban conscientes que esa semana aproximadamente mientras Hummel andaba con su regla, el beso que le estaba dando no podía llegar a más, ya era tarde y en eso se escuchó un ruido, Hummel terminó el beso que se estaban dando

Kurt: SUÉLTAME

Blaine: ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

Kurt: MI CELULAR Y TENGO QUE CONTESTAR

Blaine: NO ES POSIBLE, TÚ NO PUEDES TENERLO

Kurt: ¿POR QUÉ NO?

Blaine: PORQUE NO,

Kurt: LO TENGO, SHUESTER ME LO REGRESÓ Y POR LA HORA DEBE SER ALGO IMPORTANTE,

Se soltó de Anderson y corrió a contestar alcanzó a tomar la llamada, el moreno lo arrinconó en la pared pegando sus cuerpos sin milímetros de separación, lo que le provocó una excitación a Hummel que se reflejó con un pequeño jadeo que contuvo lo más que pudo, Anderson se agachó y lo comenzó a besar en el cuello, Hummel sostenía el teléfono y trató de hablar

Kurt: Bueno

Apretó los labios para que no le ganara lo que estaba sintiendo con los besos de él,

Ikar: Me contestas, genial así no tendrás que oír la grabación nada más, sino en vivo

Kurt: ¿Quién habla?

Ikar: Sabes quien habla

Kurt: ¿Ikar?

Al oír el nombre, Anderson se separó de Hummel, cosa que agradeció, no entendía para que le hablaba,

Ikar: Si,

Kurt: ¿Por qué me hablas a esta hora?

Ikar: Para que escuches como estoy con tu hermana

Kurt: Estás borracho,

Ikar: No, estoy con tu hermana, en tu recamara para ser exactos en tu cama,

Kurt: Estás loco deja de decir tanta tontería junta

Hummel podía oír algo a lo lejos, pero no podía ser su hermana,

Ikar: No me crees, en nuestro desenfrene rompimos tu lámpara de peces

Kurt: Ya Ikar, ¿por qué haces esto?

Ikar: Y no es la primera vez, Arlet y yo digamos que somos muy cercanos

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas?

Ikar: Jamás te diste cuenta pero a Arlet siempre le gusté y la carne es débil

Kurt: Basta Ikar,

Ikar: No me crees

De pronto se escuchó como él movía el celular, también como algo golpeaba la pared, la cama de Hummel en la última mudanza que habían hecho la cabecera se había destornillado y estaba suelta, Hummel quiso cortar la llamada, pero en su desesperación puso el teléfono en modo de radio, así que Anderson escuchó todo también,

Ikar: ¿Quieres más Arlet?

Arllet: Si más, más Ikar,

Ikar: Quieres que te haga más,

Comenzaron a escuchar una serie de obscenidades por el teléfono, Anderson vio que se estaba dejando caer y lo sostuvo, le iba a quitar el teléfono para apagarlo, pero Hummel no se lo permitió, ambos escucharon como su hermana gemía con lo que Ikar le estaba haciendo y como los dos terminaron su encuentro sexual,

Ikar: ¿Te queda duda?,

Kurt: No es posible

Ikar: Y no es reciente, te acuerdas de nuestro viaje a Playa del Carmen

Kurt: NO

Ikar: Si, ahí fue la primera vez, entró a mi habitación, yo estaba recostado y comenzó a desvestirse, le quité su virginidad esa noche

Kurt: NO, NO,

Ikar: SI Y MUCHAS NOCHES MÁS ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS A TUS ESPALDAS,

A lo lejos se oía la respiración agitada de su hermana,

Kurt: ES CASI UNA NIÑA

Ikar: TAMPOCO SUS DIECIOCHO AÑOS YA LOS TIENE, ADEMÁS ESTÁ BIEN DESARROLLADA,

Kurt: YA BASTA, NO ES CIERTO, ERES UN MALDITO LO DE PLAYA DEL CARMEN FUE HACE DOS AÑOS, ESO NO ES POSIBLE,

Ikar: AJA, FUE SU REGALO DE SUS DULCES DIECISÉIS, ESTAR CON EL NOVIO DE SU HERMANA, DESPUÉS DE ESO ELLA GUSTOSA REGRESABA CADA NOCHE

Kurt: ME DAS ASCO, NO ES POSIBLE

Ikar: TANTO LE AGRADÓ, QUE SE LE CONVIRTIÓ EN VICIO, APARECÍA EN MI DEPARTAMENTO TE IMAGINAS PARA QUÉ

Kurt: YA ESTÁS LOCO,

Ikar: NO, ¿TE QUEDA DUDA?,

Se hizo un silencio Hummel iba a colgar cuando escuchó,

Ikar: ARLET, TU HERMANO ESTÁ OYENDO LA INFINIDAD DE VECES QUE HAS SIDO MÍA

Arlet: Cuelga

Ikar: PERO PRIMERO HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA, SINO ME PERDERÁS,

Anderson y Hummel estaban abrazados, hasta él tenía cara de terror y horror de todo lo que escuchaban, la forma en que le respondió la hermana de Hummel al tal Ikar, en sumisión total,

Arlet: SI HAGO LO QUE DIGAS,

Ikar: ¿DÓNDE QUIERES QUE TE LO HAGA AHORA?, DÍSELO A TU HERMANITO

Arlet: DONDE QUIERAS

Ikar: VES TU HERMANA RESULTO MUY...

Kurt: NO, NO PUEDE SER MI HERMANA

Su hermana se empezó a quejar así que supusieron ambos que

Ikar: ¿MÁS ARLET?

Arlet: MÁS,

Kurt ERES UN MAL NACIDO, NO ES MI HERMANA

Ikar: PREGÚNTASELO TÚ MISMA, ES MÁS QUE TE LO DIGA ELLA, ÁNDALE DILE A TU HERMANO,

Arlet: SI SOY YO HERMANO Y ES MÍO AHORA SOLAMENTE, AYY

Kurt: NO,

Ikar: AHÍ TE VA UNA FOTITO PARA QUE NO TE QUEDE DUDA, SIGUE ESCUCHANDO COMO...

Anderson le quitó el teléfono y lo apagó, ninguno alcanzaba a digerir todo lo que habían escuchado, si de él que no era su hermana, consideró que ya había escuchado Hummel suficiente, lo tenía como en shock en sus manos, aventó el teléfono en la cómoda,

Blaine: Hummel

Kurt: Se revolcaba con mi hermana, están teniendo relaciones ahora mismo, los dos están en mi cama,

Blaine: Ya tranquilo,

Kurt: Siempre le fui fiel y me paga así,

Hummel agarró el teléfono

Blaine: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kurt: Ver si es cierto

Lo prendió y marcó a su casa, Hummel tenía una extensión con un número diferente,

Ikar: QUIERES COMPROBARLO MÁS

Kurt: ¿QUÉ HACES?, NO ES POSIBLE

Anderson trababa de quitarle el teléfono pero Hummel no lo dejaba,

Ikar:: LEVÁNTATE ARLET VAMOS A MANDARLE UNA FOTO A TU HERMANO, ,

Le colgaron, debía ser alguien imitando la voz de su hermana, unos minutos después sonó el teléfono

Blaine: Ya Hummel, déjalo no te hagas más daño

Kurt: No puede ser mi hermana

Abrió el teléfono, Anderson aunque no queriendo vio la foto que le habían mandado, era algo grotesco, Hummel aventó el teléfono y fue al baño porque le dieron ganas de vomitar, Anderson lo alzó y la borró, Hummel iba saliendo del baño.

Kurt: Esa es mi hermana,

Blaine: Ven

Lo abrazó, Hummel se puso a llorar, no supo que hacer o decir, la foto no dejaba ni la menor duda, si esa era su hermana, le habían pintado bien y bonito el cuerno por bastante tiempo por lo que oyó, Hummel alzó la mirada, con la forma en que lo vio, hubiera jurado que si no estuviera reglando en ese instante le hubiera dicho que terminaran con la dieta, veía rabia en sus ojos, producto de sentirse engañado y herido. Hummel en su mente comenzó a ver las cosas claras, a veces llegaba y los encontraba en la recamara de su hermana, los dos muy rojos pero según habían estado bailando, si habían bailado pero a Hummel, sentía mucho coraje y lo tenía que desquitar de alguna manera,

Blaine: Es mejor que te recuestes

Kurt: No, yo no puedo pero si te puedo hacer sentir placer a ti

Era una oferta que difícilmente hubiera rechazado Anderson, lo comenzó a besar, se le olvidó su novio y todo, le iba dar placer esa noche, aunque no completo por su menstruación, Anderson subió sus manos y sintió como Hummel estaba llorando, se separó un poco,

Blaine: Hummel, ven mejor te acuestas

Kurt: ¿No quieres?

Blaine: Si quiero y mucho, pero mejor esperamos a que termines tu menstruación, así los dos podremos tener placer y no solo yo,

Se recostó con Hummel en su cama y se siguieron besando, al poco rato lo venció el sueño a Hummel, Anderson se levantó y apagó la luz, se iba a ir a acostar a su cama pero,

Kurt: Anderson ven, dijiste que querías sentir aunque sea que dormías con un hombre, yo también quiero sentir que dormí con un hombre

Se acostó con Hummel y lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y ambos trataron de conciliar el sueño, la regla como le dijo lo detendría a hacer eso que ambos deseaban por unos días, pero con la llamada y con lo que sentían, casi podía asegurar que no se contendría por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

_Por si tienen dudas, Ikar es bisexual._

_Espero sus reviews que me hacen feliz :)_

_¡Hasta más tarde coleguitas!_


	12. Capítulo 12

_Mis queridos colegas, yo creo que serán 3 capítulos por día. No lo aseguro, quizás algunos días pueden ser más, dependerá de ustedes :D_

_Y bueno… querían a James? Aquí un poco de él.._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**12**

Los días subsecuentes a esa llamada, Hummel estuvo muy mal, recibió varios regaños por parte de Shuester, esa mañana ya había terminado su regla, esa noche les tocó guardia a ambos

Blaine: Sigues mal ¿verdad colega?

Kurt: ¿Cómo estarías tú?,

Blaine: A mí me lo hicieron por primera vez hace años, ya después agarras práctica y no te duele

Kurt: Jamás imaginé algo así, escuchaste todas las aberraciones que dijo y la foto,

Blaine: Ya olvídate de esa foto, uno nunca se lo imagina, medio mundo lo sabe, pero el afectado es el último en enterarse

Kurt: Que chistosito, pero pues si fue así, y para colmo

Blaine: ¿Para colmo qué?

Kurt: Después de esa noche, los días siguientes traté de localizar a mis papás, por fin di con ellos ayer,

Blaine: ¿Te dijeron algo?

Kurt: Si, que Ikar y Arlet eran novios, cosa que los tenía muy felices a ellos,

Blaine: ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo pueden estar felices de que una de sus hijas ande con el ex de su otro hijo?, además que tiene relaciones en toda su casa cuando no están, hasta en el escritorio de tu papá y de una forma que hasta para una

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Bueno eso dijeron y la foto decía más que mil palabras, así que felices tus papás, que extraño

Kurt: Me echaron un chorro de que siempre me habían dicho lo tan buen partido que era Ikar, cuando había regresado de venir a buscarme iba destrozado, no quisieron ni preguntarle que había visto,

Blaine: O sea que tus papás

Kurt: Casi me están tachando de

Blaine: Shh, cosa que no eres,

Anderson lo abrazó y al hacerlo pensó: _no si la que es una zorra es tu hermana no tú como dijo el mal nacido ese cuando vino_, le iba a hacer ese comentario que pensó pero no lo consideró adecuado, al fin y al cabo era su hermana, lo foto que vio lo dejó afectado, parecía extraída de una película porno al igual que todo lo que escucharon. Le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Kurt: No se vale,

Blaine: Que te puedo decir, yo me acostumbré a jugar igual que mi novio, por eso cuando me dijiste lo de fidelidad, esa palabra estaba muy acabada para mi

Kurt: En los dos años de relación que tuvimos jamás lo engañé, incluso cuando llegué aquí, lo de esas noches y cuando te pagué la deuda,

Blaine: Creo que no era tan grave como el engaño que él te hacía con tu hermana

Kurt: Es una niña prácticamente

Blaine: La hubieran mandado a ella para acá

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: No te enojes, fue broma,

Kurt: Estaba muy chiquita, Ikar se aprovechó de ella

Blaine: Dijo que ella fue la que entró a su cuarto de él y después lo siguió buscando

Kurt: Recuerdo que llevábamos como seis meses cuando viajamos a Playa del Carmen, él me había insinuado que me iba a ir a ver a mi cuarto, pero yo sentía que todavía no era momento,

Blaine: Tu hermana

Kurt: Ya no digas nada, estoy mal, con ella fue a sacar todas las veces que yo me negaba,

Blaine: Lo siento, olvídate de ese cosa, piensa que su relación es desde que terminaron, así no te dañará tanto,

Kurt: Tal vez tengas razón, también debo olvidar toda la bola de obscenidades que escuché,

El moreno lo besó

Kurt: No Anderson,

Blaine: Hummel ya no te pongas con esas cosas, si tu novio que creías fiel te habló hace unas noches cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con tu hermana y que lo había hecho de todas las formas yo creo posibles e imposibles, los dos años de relación que llevaban, te juro que mi novio ha de haber tenido ya varios en su cama

Kurt: ¿Por qué seguir con él?, ¿no te daba miedo contraer alguna enfermedad si andaba con tantos?

Blaine: Si, sobretodo al último, así que deje de tener relaciones con él

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tal vez estoy tan desesperado por estar contigo, porque mi dieta no lleva solamente los meses que tenemos aquí

Kurt: ¿Cuántos atrás?

Blaine: Como seis, el último semestre fue pesado, me hice unos análisis porque un día lo descubrí con un mono de muy mala pinta, no tenía nada, de pronto me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza si ese resultado hubiera sido positivo en alguna enfermedad, el condón no te cuida de todo

Kurt: No, tú siendo doctor lo sabes más que nadie

Blaine: Si, por ello dejé de tener relaciones con él, digamos que volvimos a un noviazgo de manita sudada,

Kurt: ¿Te acostabas con otros?

Blaine: Menos, estaba bastante escamado con pensar que podría tener algo los días que se tardaron en entregarme mis análisis,

Kurt: Anderson estás loco

Blaine: Pues sí, la verdad por dejado no corté con él, de pronto se comenzó a volver celoso a morir, me perseguía, como si él me fuera fiel, pero un día que discutimos me dijo que si había encontrado alguien que me cumpliera mejor en la cama, yo estaba con muchas cosas encima y me hartó, cuando vi lo del internado quería irme lejos, no ver ni un hombre que se le pareciera a la redonda

Kurt: Por eso me trataste tan mal

Blaine: Si Hummel, venía huyendo de mi novio celoso, empalagoso porque no se me despegaba para nada y se convirtió la relación en algo asfixiante, cuando le dije que estaría aquí, puso el grito en el cielo, no entendía su actitud seguro esos seis meses había estado con muchos

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Tú me lo recordabas

Kurt: Anderson, ¿por qué no terminaste con él?

Blaine: Por perezoso, no lo vi los últimos días, me vine para acá y cuando dije que tenía novio, pues es un decir

Kurt: De alguna manera si lo tienes, aunque sea un

Blaine: Facilito, dilo,

Kurt: Ya casi termina la guardia

Blaine: Si, me podrías prestar tu teléfono para hacer una llamada

Kurt: Claro

Blaine: Va a ser chica no me tardaré mucho

Kurt: Si, llegando te lo presto, bueno es de madrugada, seguro la querrás hacer mañana,

Blaine: La hora no importa,

Los dos salieron abrazados de Matasanos, aunque no habían matado a nadie hasta ese día incluso Harwood y Nixon que ya Shuester los tenía con un pie afuera del Matamiedos, entraron a Casa el Armado, Anderson fue al baño y Hummel sacó su teléfono por mientras, cuando salió

Kurt: Toma Anderson, me voy a lavar los dientes para dormir,

Blaine: Espera

El moreno lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: ¿Este es el botón para ponerlo en radio?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Veamos, marcamos el número

Kurt: ¿A quién le vas a hablar a esta hora?

Blaine: A alguien que seguro no ha de estar dormido,

Se escuchó que descolgaron del otro lado, una voz masculina se escuchó,

- ¿Quién fregados habla en la madrugada?

Blaine: El novio del tipo con quien estuviste con mucha actividad seguro hasta hace unas horas

Hummel se le quedó viendo, oyeron como el tipo dejó caer el teléfono, pero también

- Eyy tú despierta

Una voz masculina más fina rezongó,

James: Ya tuvimos sexo toda la noche déjame dormir

- Un tipo que es según tu novio te está hablando

James: Ahh si como no,

- Si toma, dijiste que no tenías compromiso

James: No lo tengo ya habrá estado con muchos igual que yo,

El tipo tomó el teléfono

Blaine: Vieras que no James

James: Blaine, no, este

Blaine: Solo te hablaba para que dieras concluido lo de nosotros, que sigas teniendo sexo con quien quieras, hasta nunca, por cierto no se te ocurra llamar a este número es de un colega y no quiero tener que decirle que te corté por... tú sabes porque,

El moreno colgó y apagó el teléfono

Blaine: Ya no tengo novio Hummel

Hummel se rió y lo besó

Kurt: Yo tampoco tengo novio Anderson

Blaine: ¿Qué dices?

Kurt: Al diablo mis convicciones, solo me quedaré con el deseo que siento por ti

Blaine: Así se habla,

Se besaron, él comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón que tenía Hummel

Kurt: Es de madrugada,

Blaine: Acuéstate en la cama

Kurt: En media hora Shuester dará su ronda, no quiero que escuche nada

Blaine: Solo acuéstate,

Hummel así lo hizo, aunque no completamente, se quedó sentado,

Blaine: Súbete un poco más

Kurt: ¿Para qué Anderson?

Blaine: ¿Ya terminaste tu regla?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Perfecto

El moreno lo besó y Hummel en automático hizo lo que le indicó, su vientre estaba descubierto y Anderson le dio un beso,

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Alza un poco tu cadera para que pueda bajar tu pantalón

Kurt: ¿Así?

Blaine: Si, lindos

Kurt: ¿No que son de abuelito?

Blaine: Pero lindos,

Lo comenzó a besar por encima del boxer, después lo bajó y quedó a expensas de lo que quisiera hacer, Hummel puso sus manos en la cabeza de Anderson, mientras que el moreno le estaba dando un momento más de placer, jugó con sus dedos en el cabello de él, tratando de contener lo más que podía los gemidos de lo que estaba sintiendo, Anderson se levantó y lo besó, las manos de él volvieron a darle lo mismo que hace días.

Iba terminando lo que le estaba haciendo, cuando golpearon a la puerta

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Shuester: Shuester, ¿todo bien en la guardia?

Blaine: Si, dejamos el reporte en la entrada

Shuester: Bien, duerman,

Ambos se miraron y se besaron,

Blaine: Hummel fue una probadita más

Kurt: Y muy buena

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacerlo completo?

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Puedo darte más pruebas,

Kurt: Vamos a dormir,

Blaine: Está bien, pero lo haré aquí contigo

Kurt: Está haciendo un calor infernal

Blaine: Nos dormimos desnudos si quieres

Kurt: Si me desnudo tú no vas a querer solo dormir, quiero expresar lo que siento cuando me das tanto placer

Blaine: Está bien, cámbiate en el baño, pero si nos dormimos juntos

Así lo hicieron, pero cuando estaban acostados,

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Hummel creo que me debes algo

Kurt: Pero tú no te contienes y alguien puede escuchar

Blaine: Levántate

Se pusieron de rodillas en la cama de Hummel, uno frente al otro y se besaron, Hummel bajó lo que llevaba Anderson puesto y puso a expensas de él sus manos para que las dirigiera para darle el mismo placer que Hummel había recibido, Anderson no se pudo contener, soltó las manos de Hummel y dejó que continuara con el trabajo solo. Comenzó a acariciarle el torso por encima de la camisa del castaño, los dos acallaban lo que sentían con sus bocas unidas en un beso muy sensual.

Kurt: A mano

Blaine: Si completamente a mano

Kurt: Vamos a dormir porque estoy cansado

Ambos estaban muertos y se quedaron dormidos rápido, hubo una emergencia en la noche con la cual tuvieron que colaborar, se acostaron de nuevo juntos, pero Hummel al verlo dormido,

Kurt: Me va a matar, pero mañana me retractaré de lo que le dije, no sirvo para amoríos y aunque es deseo solo ahora, si se llega a convertir en algo diferente voy a sufrir,

Sintió que no debió decir eso de mandar al diablo sus convicciones creía en ellas y no por Ikar las iba a perder, solo que Anderson no le permitiría tan fácilmente retractarse de ello, en Casa el Armado en los días subsecuentes habría varios programas de la radionovela Hummel y Anderson que sus colegas no escucharían, pero que marcarían el inicio de nuevas cosas en Casa el Armado y en el mismo Matamiedos.

* * *

_¡Hasta mañana colegas!_

_Y espero sus reviews :)_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Bienvenido a los nuevos lectores, seguidores y los que colocan la historia en sus favoritos :)_

*Elbereth3: que bueno que te alegro las noches con los capítulos :D

_*KlainerDCbowties: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encanta malcriar a mis lectores XD_

_Primer capítulo del día_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**13**

Despertaron juntos, Anderson no le iba a dar tregua, había concluido su menstruación y tenía tres semanas más para recibir de nuevo la engorrosa visita que les haría suspender, en caso de lograrlo, sus relaciones, Hummel estaba aún dormido cuando sintió que Anderson lo acariciaba por encima de su boxer en una parte muy sensible para Hummel, no abrió sus ojos pero gimió un poco,

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Escuché lo que dijiste anoche

Kurt: Entonces, umm, no me

Blaine: Estás en pleno goce de un orgasmo colega, no te voy a dar tregua, en tres semanas más viene tu visita mensual y cualquier intento se debe suspender ahí, a mí no me gustan aberraciones como las que describió tu ex,

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Solo quiero hacerte sentir placer y yo también disfrutarlo,

Se detuvo y Hummel abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento tenía cerrados, Anderson lo besó, subió su mano por su vientre hasta donde empezaba el boxer, pasó una de sus manos debajo de Hummel y lo acercó más y la otra la deslizó muy lentamente dentro del bóxer del castaño, la dejó inmóvil por unos segundos, Hummel sentía que lo quemaba,

Blaine: ¿Bajo Hummel?

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Dilo,

Kurt: Si

Al oír la afirmación comenzó a producirle un orgasmo, que Hummel no podía contener,

Kurt: AYY

Blaine: Colega,

El castaño lo besó en sus hombros desnudos, trató de reprimir eso, pero era demasiado fuerte, en un arranque, también puso a trabajar sus manos, los dos iniciaron un juego de caricias debajo de la sábana, estaban ardientes por concluir eso, Anderson le detuvo las manos, las sacó de donde estaban, lo besó y lo miró fijamente,

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Vamos a hacerlo, tú estás listo y yo también

Kurt: No,

Blaine: Si,

Kurt: Al menos lo del pago de la deuda,

Blaine: Está bien

El moreno lo besó, se levantó bajando lo único que tenía, Hummel se bajó un poco el pijama pero no se lo quitó, vio a su colega desnudo y excitado completamente, Anderson metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta, comenzó a acariciarle sus pezones, estaban en posición para culminar lo que deseaban y no resistió la tentación, Hummel estaba tratando de contener todo lo que sentía para no gemir, jadear o hacer algo que se escuchara afuera, sintió como Anderson adentraba en Hummel,

Kurt: ANDERSON NO

Afuera pasaban Duval y Hudson, jamás se imaginaron lo que estaba sucediendo realmente,

Finn: Bienvenidos a un capítulo especial de la radionovela Anderson y Hummel, usted tiene el buen gusto de sintonizarnos todas las noches entre las nueve y diez de la noche, ahora son las nueve de la mañana, expectantes esperamos oír las cosas, despejar la duda, ¿por qué estarán peleando?

Nick: Hudson,

Finn: No te hagas también te da curiosidad,

Nick: La verdad si, esos dos van a terminar casados

Finn: Sino mínimo en un amorío

Nick: Hudson, dudo que el Colega sea de esos,

Finn: Pero cuando le ayudé a Anderson a buscar qué le daba miedo en su expediente, aproveché para ver el suyo, dice que Anderson es bueno convenciendo gente, líder nato

Nick: ¿Tú ayudaste a lo de la serpiente?

Finn: Si y no te hagas que tú ayudaste al Colega con lo de las abejas,

Nick: Es que también irrumpimos en los expedientes y vimos eso, también yo leí un poco del expediente del Colega, dice que es firme en sus creencias, las considera válidas y sólidas,

Finn: Parece que se escucha algo,

Adentro, Anderson se había levantado con el grito que Hummel dio, se miraron con rabia, él se había excedido a juicio de Hummel y a juicio de él Hummel estaba fregándolos a los dos en algo que ambos deseaban,

Blaine: MALDITA SEA HUMMEL

Kurt: TE PASASTE,

Blaine: NO LO HICE,

Kurt: SI,

Blaine: NO PUEDO CONTIGO,

Afuera, ni se imaginaban, no se escucharon más gritos,

Finn: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Nick: Seguro que Anderson volvió a dejar juntarse la ropa, no ves que cuando vino el novio del Colega, Hummel lo ayudó a lavar su ropa y de ahí acordaron que no dejaría acumularse más de una semana

Finn: Es que se nota que el colega es más limpio que Anderson

Nick: Pues si Hudson, vamos a nuestras labores, porque estos se pelean solos y se arreglan de la misma manera

Finn: Totalmente de acuerdo,

La razón de la pelea era totalmente errónea, él seguía de pie y agarró algo para vestirse, no podía salir en esas condiciones, estaba completamente excitado, Hummel también, se levantó y lo detuvo

Kurt: No puedes salir así, no vayas a gritarme

Blaine: Tengo que salir sino haré algo que si te hará gritar,

Kurt: Vamos a regresar a la cama

Blaine: ¿A qué?, a simular, estoy cansado de hacerlo, quiero la fantasía que he tenido se vuelva realidad,

Kurt: Yo también lo deseo, ¿tienes preservativo?

Blaine: Creo que no, a lo mejor uno en mi maleta,

Kurt: Así no lo podemos hacer y lo sabes, vamos al baño

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Kurt: A que te quite eso, no puedes quedarte así, ven,

Entraron al baño, Anderson iba desvestido, pero Hummel no, se quitó su pijama y se pegó a él, lo besó

Blaine: No sabes cuánto me moría por verte otra vez así

Kurt: Si tenemos relaciones sin cuidarnos sabemos las consecuencias,

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Hay que bajarte de alguna forma eso

Anderson se rió, lo besó y lo comenzó a acariciar, Hummel también hizo lo mismo, el baño tenía el beneficio que acallaba cualquier cosa, era extraño, pero no se oía nada y lo habían comprobado, así que los dos pudieron expresar el placer que estaban sintiendo, por fin logró la excitación total el moreno y el castaño lo hizo varias veces, estaba recargado en la pared del baño con Hummel pegado a su cuerpo, lo besó en el hombro y sonrieron,

Blaine: Ya que estamos aquí vamos a darnos un baño

Kurt: Si,

Entraron a la regadera y sintieron gratificante el agua correr sobre sus cuerpos, pero más estar juntos de frente abrazados, la atracción era demasiado fuerte,

Blaine: ¿Te enjabono colega?

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

Salieron de bañarse, ni toalla habían metido, pero se tiraron a la cama desnudos, se sentían tan frescos y era agradable, además que los dos podían contemplar y tocar la imagen que tanto los atormentó,

Blaine: No te vas a echar para atrás de nuevo

Kurt: Me vas a lastimar Anderson

Blaine: ¿Lastimar en qué sentido?

Kurt: ¿No eres bruto al hacerlo?

Blaine: Jamás se han quejado,

Hummel se rió

Kurt: La verdad es que mi novio si era muy bruto, por eso no me agradaba hacerlo seguido, cosa que a él le molestaba

Blaine: Y se consolaba con tu hermana que ella si se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera

Kurt: Anderson no digas eso

Blaine: ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?

Kurt: Me pesa creer que mi hermana se preste a cosas así

Blaine: Está sonando tu celular,

Se levantó y contestó hasta que estaba acostado de nuevo con Anderson, estaba de espaldas al moreno a lo Anderson aprovechó para abrazarlo por la cintura, le dio un beso en su hombro, para no batallar, lo puso en radio

Kurt: ¿Bueno?

- Eres un

Kurt: ¿Mamá?

Elizabeth: Si, nunca pensé algo así de ti

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas mamá?

Elizabeth: Ikar nos contó todo, pobre muchacho estaba destrozado

Kurt: Perdón ¿de qué hablas?

Elizabeth: La razón por la que terminaron, además nos mostró unas fotos tuyas y de un tipo revolcándose aquí en la casa

Kurt: No son mías

Elizabeth: Claro que sí, hasta en nuestra recámara, en el escritorio de tu papá, ¿cómo es posible?

Le cortó la llamada y Hummel dejó caer el teléfono, se puso a llorar,

Blaine: Hummel tranquilo

Se volteó y se cobijó en él,

Kurt: Yo no he hecho nada, ¿me crees?

Blaine: Debieron hacer un fotomontaje

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Esas fotos debieron ser de tu hermana y el tal Ikar, pero hicieron un fotomontaje, habrán puesto tu cara en ellas y la de alguien más,

Kurt: Jamás siquiera tuve relaciones en mi casa con Ikar, me daba pena que fueran a descubrirnos

Blaine: Jugó muy bajo tu hermana,

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Blaine: Porque si les enseñabas la foto que mandó

Kurt: Iba a caerse su teatro

Blaine: Así que mejor dejarte como el

Kurt: Dilo, el hijo inmoral y no tendría credibilidad ante ellos

Blaine: Verás que tus papás después del impacto, verán que esas fotos no son posibles

Kurt: Le voy a marcar

Blaine: recomiendo que no lo hagas

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Deben estar alterados y si hablas con ellos te dirán cosas muy hirientes

Kurt: Ni siquiera me he decidido a tener relaciones contigo aunque me muero del deseo

Blaine: Yo también me muero porque suceda

Kurt: Te odio

Blaine: ¿De verdad me odias?,

Kurt: ¿Tú me odias?

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: No,

Kurt: Yo tampoco,

Blaine: Las cosas iniciaron mal entre nosotros,

Kurt: Fue tu culpa, me gritaste muy feo, yo no tuve la culpa una señora tres veces yo se iba a caer, se quiso agarrar de mí y yo choqué contigo al intentar no caerme

Blaine: Y el que caí fui yo

Kurt: No fue intencional

Blaine: Venía de mal humor, todos me decían que en este pueblo no podría aprender nada, yo deseaba estar lejos de la ciudad y los atosigues de James, ante ellos era el yerno perfecto, pero resultó para que veas, él si es un puto

Kurt: Yo no soy así,

Blaine: Y me queda bien claro, por tres meses nos has traído con mini pruebas, pruebas, pero nada que llega la buena

Kurt: Anderson, no me hagas reír

Blaine: Vamos a vestirnos, solo que no te daré tregua,

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: En lo que los dos deseamos

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, se vistieron y fueron a comer algo, después no regresaron a casa el Armado, hacía mucho calor, así que se sentaron en una de las partes desoladas del Matamiedos, si los veían juntos los demás comenzarían a decirles cosas y no tenían ganas de dar explicaciones a sus demás colegas

Blaine: Te duele lo que te dijo tu mamá en la mañana

Kurt: Mucho, pero sabía a lo que me arriesgaba

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kurt: Si he de serte franco, yo siempre supe que aquí no todos los hombres estaban casados

Blaine: Y a pesar de eso viniste

Kurt: Cuando vi mi matricula en la lista del Matamiedos, pensé en ir a hablar con Quintero y hacerle ver su error, pero entonces me pregunté si era un ¿error o acierto que me asignaran aquí?

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque quería huir de alguna manera, Ikar me atosigaba todo el tiempo en hacer cosas, mis papás con que ya era tiempo de casarme, quería huir de eso

Blaine: Así que preferiste venir a estar con siete hombres

Kurt: Todo sería bueno a no tener que aguantar los constantes sermones y presiones de Ikar en el plano sexual

Blaine: ¿Quería hacerlo seguido?

Kurt: Si y a mí no me agradaba, algunas vez me llegó a lastimar y de pronto comencé a tener infecciones, terminé negándome a volver a hacerlo,

Con eso que escuchó, Anderson se quedó pensando en lo de la mañana, atosigarlo con el tema de acabar con la dieta tendría consecuencias como las que le había acabado de decir, pero lo deseaba mucho, trató de cambiar el tema para acomodar sus ideas,

Blaine: Cuando te quitaron el teléfono te pusiste todo mal

Kurt: Me dio coraje que por tus cosas me lo quitaran, no tanto el hecho, incluso algunas ocasiones lo tenía apagado para no tener que oír a nadie,

Hummel se recargó en él y se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, contemplando el paisaje, pensaban no ser vistos, pero ohh terrible error, Montgomery regresó corriendo atrás de la casa La Llorona, ahí les gustaba ponerse a jugar cartas a varios, esa tarde estaban Chang, Hudson y Duval, Shuester en un acto de intentar sacarles coraje a Nixon y Harwood los puso juntos.

Finn: Que bueno que llegas Montgomery, nos faltaba uno para jugar

Wes: Ni se imaginan

Finn: ¿Qué pasó? ¡radionovela a estas horas!

Wes: Sí, pero no la que estamos acostumbrados

Finn: ¿Ya se mataron? no sino estaremos sin diversión el resto del año

Wes: Agárrense

Nick: No la hagas tanto de emoción y suelta la sopa

Wes: Acabo de ver a Anderson y a Hummel abrazados

Nick: ¿Se estaban ahorcando?

Wes: No, sentados en el pasto, Anderson estaba recargado en un árbol con las piernas abiertas, Hummel en medio recargado en él y abrazados viendo el paisaje

Nick: No manches tu expediente Montgomery, eso ni en sueños

Wes: Te apuesto lo que quieras Duval

Nick: Mañana me toca acarrear leña con Nixon, ¿lo haces tú?

Wes: Va y a mí me toca la cocina, ¿lo haces tú?

Nick: Trato hecho,

Los cuatro fueron a donde indicó con mucho cuidado, para que no los sorprendieran y efectivamente, estaban así como él dijo, se alejaron para que no los escucharan hablar,

Wes: ¿Y entonces Duval?

Nick: Perdí

Wes: Mañana tengo día libre

Mike: Shh cállense, esto es para Record Guiness,

Finn: Se me hace que las relaciones entre ellos van mejorando

Wes: Ve están bien acurrucados los dos y con el calor que hace

Mike: Ahí hay sombra y se siente viento, ahí viene Shuester

Finn: ¿Dejamos qué los descubra?

Mike: No, porque sino capaz que los separa

Wes: Vamos a jugar al casamentero Chang

Mike: Estaría divertido, todos aquí somos casados a excepción de esos dos,

Nick: Yo también Montgomery

Wes: Tú no hables Duval, estás con un pie en el altar, así que entras dentro del gremio de casados y resignados a no tener nada con el Colega

Nick: Pero Anderson tiene novio

Finn: En unas de esas también ya lo mandó a volar, dudo que Hummel se deje abrazar así de buenas a primeras

Nick: Eso si

Wes: Pues decidan muchachos, ¿ayudamos o echamos de cabeza?

* * *

_Espero sus reviews_

_¡Hasta más tarde mis colegas!_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Segundo capítulo del día colegas :)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**14**

Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad se rieron e interceptaron lejos de los ahora tórtolos a Shuester

Shuester: No han visto a Anderson y Hummel

Wes: Para nada, ¿por qué?

Shuester: Tengo cosas que informarles

Mike: ¿Va a mandar de regreso a Harwood y Nixon?

Shuester: Ganas no me faltan Duval parecen niñas,

Finn: Deles chance están chavos,

Shuester: Todos andan por la misma edad, lo que no tienen esos es sangre y pasión, cosa que se necesita en esta profesión

Finn: La pueden aprender

Shuester: Eso no se aprende se trae y solo se saca de donde lo tienen guardado

Mike: A lo mejor ellos lo tienen guardado muy, muy en el fondo Shuester

Shuester: Ayy Chang usted con sus cosas, voy a ver si encuentro a sus dos colegas

Los cuatro le cerraron el paso, cosa que a Shuester le pareció extraña

Los 4: NOOO

Shuester: ¿A ustedes qué les pasa?

Finn: Nada solo

Wes: ¿Es urgente lo que tienes qué decirnos?

Shuester: Más o menos, les necesito informar algo y ver quien se apunta

Ninguno entendió nada, pero

Wes: ¿Le parece si yo busco a Anderson y a Hummel?

Shuester: Está bien Montgomery, los demás vengan conmigo de una vez al Matahambre, allá van

Wes: Si Shuester,

Los otros tres se fueron con Shuester, Wes regresó al lugar donde los había visto, varios metros atrás, comenzó a gritar sus nombres dando la espalda, suponía que si se habían ido hasta allá era porque no querían preguntas del arrumaco en que estaban, se levantaron y fueron con él

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Wes: Por fin los encuentro, vengan conmigo, Shuester quiere hablar de algo con nosotros,

Kurt: Vamos,

Blaine: ¿En dónde?

Wes: En Matahambre

Los tres fueron y ya estaban todos los demás, incluso Nixon y Harwood que habían suspendido momentáneamente la guardia,

Shuester: La razón porque los llamé, es que a unas dos horas de aquí se encuentra una estación donde siempre dos amigos míos vienen a brindar servicios, este año por cuestiones fuera de su alcance no podrá ser así.

Thad: ¡Una estación más arriba!

Shuester: Si Harwood, no ponga esa cara, por reglamento no puedo obligar a que ninguno vaya,

Mike: ¿Qué finalidad tiene estar allá?

Shuester: Buena pregunta Chang, existen algunos locos que se ponen a hacer excursiones en esa zona en los meses de junio y julio,

Blaine: O sea que quien se apunte tendrá que estar dos meses allá arriba

Shuester: Así es Anderson,

Kurt: ¿Qué se tiene que hacer allá?

Shuester: No mucho Hummel, solo estar ahí y si va alguien va a tocar brindarles asistencia médica,

Hudson le preguntó unas cosas más a Shuester, oportunidad que aprovecharon Hummel y Anderson para cruzar una mirada de complicidad,

Kurt: Yo quiero ir

Shuester: ¿Seguro Hummel?

Kurt: Si, ya no aguanto estar en casa el Armado, el calor es infernal

Shuester: Todavía les faltan las lluvias

Blaine: ¡Lluvias!

Shuester: Si Anderson esa casa tiene muchas goteras, siento informarles, pero no hay presupuesto para nada

Kurt: Yo vi materiales en donde está la leña

Shuester: Si Hummel, pero no se ponen solos

Kurt: En caso de que Anderson y yo queramos arreglar casa el Armado, ¿los podemos tomar?

Blaine: No me embarres,

Hummel le dio un codazo,

Shuester: Desde luego, nada más no se vayan a tirar del techo si lo hacen

Blaine: Yo también quiero ir

Los cuatro que presenciaron la escena romántica se miraron,

Shuester: Alguien más se apunta

Anderson y Hummel se miraron rogando que nadie lo hiciera, en la mente de los dos cruzó algo,

Shuester: ¡Nadie!, a Nixon y Harwood ni pregunto, aquí les da miedo, allá arriba se me mueren

Todos se rieron, obviamente a excepción de los dos mencionados,

Shuester: ¿Duval?

Nick: Paso Shuester

Shuester: ¿Chang?

Mike: Estoy cómodo aquí, también paso

Shuester: ¿Hudson?

Finn: Quién haría guardia con Chang

Shuester: Umm, ¿Montgomery?

Wes: Prefiero estar acá abajo también,

Shuester subió su mano y se acarició su mentón, dudó mucho en aceptar la generosa oferta de Anderson y Hummel, los dos allá arriba, una de dos, se mataban o terminaban amándose,

Shuester: Bien, dado que los únicos voluntarios fueron ustedes ¿sostienen lo dicho?

Kurt: Yo sí, este no sé

Blaine: Yo también sostengo lo dicho, tendré que seguir aguantándote

Kurt: Ni te quejes

Blaine: Si lo hago

Kurt: Como si te pesara

Blaine: Pues si

Shuester: Oigan ya, espero no encontrar dos muertos cuando suba por ustedes en Agosto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Si Hummel, los subo el primero de junio y voy por ustedes el primero de agosto en la mañana

Blaine: ¿Víveres y esas cosas?

Shuester: Los dejo con despensa y todo lo necesario para que estén los dos meses

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Bien,

Salieron empujándose de casa el Armado, Shuester salió atrás de ellos, dudando mucho de mandarlos allá arriba, después regresaron a su guardia Harwood y Nixon, los otros cuatro permanecieron ahí

Nick: Esto es extraño

Finn: Mucho Duval

Wes: Tuvieron una pelea aquí

Nick: Y nosotros los vimos abrazados Montgomery

Mike: Igual y no quieren ser descubiertos

Diiego: ¿Cómo?, a ver explícate Chang

Mike: Si comienzan a llevarse bien, Shuester lo notará, comenzará a no quitarles la vista de encima

Finn: Buena deducción

Chang no andaba tan errado, los dos siguieron discutiendo hasta casa el Armado antes de entrar

Shuester: No se maten

Ninguno contestó y entraron, al cerrar la puerta

Kurt: Así que me vas a tener que aguantar

Blaine: Y tú me llamaste este

Kurt: Se me cruzó algo por la mente por eso acepte

Blaine: A mí también,

Los dos se rieron, Anderson lo besó, cosa a la que Hummel ya no se resistió, desde que recordaba jamás había besado a un hombre que no fuera su novio, con la pregunta obligatoria, hasta no oír "¿quieres ser mi novio?" y tener la respuesta de "si", no dejaba que lo besaran y menos pegaran su cuerpo de la forma que Anderson lo estaba haciendo, los dos comenzaron a agitarse así que mejor se separaron,

Blaine: Besas muy bien colega

Kurt: Lo mismo digo, nos sentamos en el piso

Blaine: Si,

Así lo hicieron, pero del lado opuesto de la puerta, justo donde estaba el baño

Blaine: ¿Por qué será que todo se escucha allá afuera?

Kurt: Ni idea, te has dado cuenta que un parche se ve igual que mi cómoda

Blaine: Eso es

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ven levántate

Entre los dos movieron la cómoda de Anderson y ohh sorpresa

Blaine: Por eso se escapa todo el ruido

Los dos se miraron y fueron al otro extremo, movieron la cómoda de Hummel, se cayeron en la cama del castaño riéndose

Blaine: Colega estamos llenos de hoyos

Kurt: Pero raro, abajo,

Blaine: Habrán roto,

Los dos miraron para el frente y fueron a mover el escritorio

Blaine: Tercer agujero colega

Kurt: Esto está en pie de milagro

Blaine: Tú piensas que acaso

Kurt: Júralo

Fueron a mover sus camas y detrás de ellas,

Blaine: Dos agujeros más,

Kurt: Con razón se escucha todo, esto no es casa el Armado, sino casa el Hoyudo

Los dos fueron riéndose al baño y cerraron la puerta, lo inspeccionaron, pero ahí la construcción estaba en perfectas condiciones

Blaine: Hummel por eso aquí no se escucha nada allá fuera

Kurt: ¡Qué horror!

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Las veces que, tal vez se escuchó algo, lo hemos hecho casi siempre en mi cama y tenemos dos hoyos ahí

Blaine: En la mía sería lo mismo,

Anderson se sentó en la taza de baño y Hummel en sus piernas, pasó su brazo detrás del cuello y le dio un beso,

Kurt: No colega, por eso nuestras peleas las oían súper bien

Blaine: Claro, con tanto hoyo, nuestra voz salía fácil,

Kurt: Sea quien sea que hizo esos hoyos, estaba loco,

Blaine: Mínimo no fue en las columnas, sino ya nos hubiera aplastado el techo

Kurt: Te propongo algo

Blaine: A ver dime, ¿es algo indecoroso?

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Ya no dije nada, porque si te atosigo no vas a querer

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Es que con lo que me dijiste de Ikar, yo no soy un maniático sexual, entiendo que alguien un día no quiera tener relaciones, digo somos humanos, puedes estar cansado o simplemente no tener ánimos para algo así

Kurt: Verdad que sí, pero Ikar si tenía fijación con eso

Blaine: A veces resulta solo placentero estar abrazados así como ahora

Kurt: Si, colega yo sé que ambos morimos por romper la dieta, pero, ¿siempre tenías preservativos en tu maleta?

Blaine: Ya ni revisé,

Kurt: Vamos a ver

Blaine: Si,

Se levantaron, Hummel se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras él revolvía su maleta

Kurt: Colega, tus sábanas ya piden a gritos ser lavadas, no lo has hecho desde que lo hice yo

Blaine: No empieces

Kurt: Huelen a rayos, sobretodo que hace tanto calor aquí

Blaine: No entiendo, tenemos tanto hoyo y nada que circula el aire

Kurt: Pero están tapados colega

Blaine: Eso sí, ¡lotería!

Anderson se volteó con una caja en sus manos

Kurt: Ahh venías preparado

Blaine: Uno nunca sabe

Kurt: ¿Cuántos tiene?

El vacío la caja y eran

Blaine: Tiene seis colega

Kurt: ¿Vamos al baño?

Blaine: Sip

No iban a tocar el tema ahí, habían movido las cosas y suponían que más se salía el ruido, pero igual y entraba más el aire, se encerraron en el baño,

Blaine: Vengase para acá.

Se volvieron a sentar como estaban,

Kurt: Agarré este calendario

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Sino mal recuerdo la última semana de Mayo nos toca ir con Shuester al pueblo

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Vamos a estar dos meses allá arriba

Blaine: Voy a tener que esperar hasta junio para romper la dieta

Kurt: Colega, me muero por romperla yo también,

Blaine: Espérame aquí,

Anderson salió del baño y acomodó los muebles, se suponía que tenían guardia en un rato, estarían durmiéndose, en eso tocaron la puerta

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Shuester: Shuester, no tienen guardia hoy

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Shuester: Porque voy a templar los nervios a todo lo que da de Harwood y Nixon,

Blaine: Está bien,

Eso era perfecto, jaló su colcha luego la de Hummel, entró al baño con las dos en la mano, casa el Armado era la más grande de todas, aunque también la más deteriorada, pero el baño estaba en perfectas condiciones

Kurt: ¿Qué haces con mi colcha?

Blaine: No tenemos guardia colega

Hummel se rió adivinando sus intenciones, él no dijo más, habían usado muy temprano la regadera así que el piso ya estaba seco, hizo unas pruebas de cómo poner las colchas para no estar al ras del piso y poder disfrutar de lo que tanto deseaban,

Blaine: ¿Lo has hecho en el baño?

Kurt: Nunca

Blaine: ¿Qué dices si probamos?

Kurt: Y si

Blaine: Vamos colega, el baño es muy amplio, perfectamente podremos hacerlo, están ahí los preservativos y los dos tenemos mucho deseo,

Hummel se levantó sin decir nada, así que Anderson lo tomo como un no...pero...

* * *

_Oops_

_Espero sus reviews :)_

_¡Hasta más tarde colegas! _


	15. Capítulo 15

_Buenas noches mis queridos colegas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo._

_*jono: Perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿por qué no es correcto usar 'script'? Bueno, esta historia está terminada, por lo tanto, comprenderás que no voy a cambiar todos los capítulos que faltan para contentar a algunas personas, creo que si no les gusta están en todo su derecho de no leerla y buscar un fic que se acomode más a los gustos de cada uno. Lamento que odies el script._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**15**

Anderson pensó que Hummel iba a salir, pero solo cerró la puerta, se volteó con una sonrisa y se sacó la camisa que llevaba, el moreno como resorte en un segundo estuvo a su lado, lo besó y sus manos fueron directo a buscar el broche de su pantalón, Hummel pensó que se lo sacaría rápido, su novio siempre así lo hacia, pero no. Disfrutó del beso que se estaban dando, las manos del moreno lo acariciaban en la espalda, lentamente se trasladaron al frente, se separó de Hummel y se quitó su playera, regresó y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Mientras Anderson le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos, Hummel se dio a la tarea de desabrocharle el pantalón, siguieron poco a poco quitándose su ropa, el deseo los carcomía a los dos, pero ninguno llevaba prisa. Estaban explorando detenidamente el cuerpo del otro,

Blaine: ¿Nos acostamos?

Kurt: Si,

Anderson lo besó, estaba feliz de haber oído esa afirmación, cuando ya estaban acostados se contemplaron, ambos estaban preparados para seguir y culminar lo que varias veces dejaron a medias,

Kurt: ¿El preservativo?

Blaine: Aquí está,

Había que tenerlo a la mano, ninguno de los dos deseaba un embarazo, siguieron con el agradable placer de sentir como su piel rozaba desnuda, como sus movimientos les provocaban sudar, sentir que el aire les faltaba, Anderson lo acarició bajó a su abdomen con un camino de besos, se separó de el castaño para admirarlo

Blaine: Eres hermoso

Juntaron sus labios en un beso fogoso, estaban encendidos a todo lo que daba. Anderson llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Hummel y comenzó a acariciar su clítores dándole placer al castaño, el cual no podía evitar los gemidos, pero Anderson los acallaba besándolo. En un atrabancamiento, penetró muy lentamente a Hummel, el cual había tenido sus ojos cerrados hasta ese instante y los abrió, el moreno sintió que lo mandaría a volar otra vez, pero ya estaban unidos, se quedó inmóvil,

Kurt: No seas bruto, ¿si?

Hummel lo besó

Blaine: Comienzo lento

Kurt: Aja

Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, las sensaciones que habían deseado las comenzaron a sentir, estaban dándole fin a la dieta por completo, lo hizo rápido y luego lento, los dos aunque parecía imposible en eso compaginaron bien, tener relaciones fue toda una experiencia, Anderson lo besó cuando terminaron y se abrazaron, estaban empapados de sudor pero satisfechos en toda la extensión de la palabra. El moreno salió desde el interior del castaño y se colocó al lado de él en las colchas.

Kurt: ¿Mejor que tu fantasía?

Blaine: Mucho mejor colega y sostengo lo dicho

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Eres excelente besando y en esto también

Kurt: No me hagas reír Anderson

Blaine: Hacia mucho que no tenía una relación tan placentera como la que tuvimos

Kurt: Yo también la disfruté mucho, pero

Blaine: Ahh no me vengas con _peros_ colega, porque si con las probaditas estaba muriéndome por tenerte como te tuve, después de hacerlo no nos vas a volver a privar a ambos del placer de estar juntos, todo por tu convicción

Kurt: Ayy colega, no, te juro que mis convicciones se fueron por un caño, deseo que sigamos teniendo relaciones, también eres muy bueno

Blaine: Ahh gracias por el cumplido

Kurt: Solo tenemos que solucionar el asunto de como cuidarnos

Blaine: Todavía tenemos cinco preservativos,

Kurt: Aja, pero hasta mayo podremos ir a comprar más

Blaine: Umm, tienes razón,

Kurt: No deseo un embarazo, pero sí tener relaciones contigo mientras lo permita la naturaleza es decir que no tenga mi regla

Blaine: Si, yo secundo la moción, ves te dije que sería muy, pero muy bueno completo

Kurt: Si fue muy bueno colega

Blaine: ¿De qué te ríes?

Kurt: Parece mentira, en esto sí nos pusimos de acuerdo, no batallamos para acoplarnos

Blaine: No verdad,

Kurt: No colega, bésame

Blaine: Si de eso he estado pidiendo mi limosna desde que llegué,

Kurt: De plano colega,

Blaine: Feo no eres,

Kurt: Ahh gracias,

Blaine: Te digo algo

Kurt: A ver, espero no sea una tontería

Blaine: No te enojes, porque después de tener relaciones como las tuvimos, no quiero una pelea

Kurt: Ni yo

Blaine: Yo no sé, pero tu Ikar ha de haber estado operado del cerebro, tú estás mejor que tu hermana, además que eres muy bueno en este asunto

Kurt: Colega

Blaine: Es la verdad, me disculparás pero yo vi la foto que mandaron, estás mejor tú y a mi juicio woooow, me quedé con ganas de más,

Kurt: Colega,

Blaine: Ayy mi cachete no me lo aplastes

Kurt: Es que él quería experimentar cosas que no me agradaban, con mi hermana por lo que oí lo hacia

Blaine: A mí me agrada lo normal, digo nada estrafalario, por alguna razón la naturaleza nos hizo así, para embonar bien

Kurt: Colega que cosas dices

Blaine: Creo que la primavera nos pegó colega

Kurt: Y mucho, ¿alguien habrá oído nuestros gritos?

Blaine: ¿Cuáles?, digo cuando terminábamos sino me besas, creo que si hubieran escuchado mi grito, señal de tanto placer que me habías dado, pero además, del baño no sale nada,

Kurt: Es que yo quería gritar también por eso te besé, tus miserias me hicieron sentir mucho placer,

Blaine: Ahh si miserias

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas,

Blaine: Me gustó colega, ¿quieres repetirlo?

Kurt: No nos toca guardia en la noche

Blaine: Por eso lo digo colega, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Kurt: Dame cinco minutos para recuperarme y lo volvemos a hacer,

Blaine: Me late, yo también me recupero de paso,

Kurt: Lo hicimos en el baño

Hummel se rió y lo besó,

Blaine: ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

Kurt: El baño de mi recámara es muy amplio, un día Ikar me dijo que lo hiciéramos ahí pero yo me negué

Blaine: ¿Tuviste tu primera vez con él?

Kurt: Por desgracia si,

Blaine: ¿Por qué por desgracia?

Kurt: Te dije es un bruto, no sabe llevar de la mano el placer de ambas partes para que lo disfruten

Blaine: Yo ¿cómo estuve?,

Kurt: Al menos en esto puedo decir que no eres un bruto

Blaine: Ahh y yo puedo decir que no eres un inútil

Los dos se miraron y antes de decir más mejor se besaron,

Kurt: No quise ofenderte

Blaine: Ni yo a ti

Kurt: Estamos locos, como nos enredamos en esto, nos detestamos

Blaine: Ayer quedamos que no nos odiábamos

Kurt: Tampoco somos los grandes amigos, mínimo

Blaine: Está bien, porque por un amigo no sientes el deseo que yo siento por ti

Kurt: Eso sí, Anderson...umm

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Tú has estado con muchos hombres?

Blaine: ¿Lo estás preguntando o afirmando?

Kurt: Preguntando

Blaine: No muchos, ¿por qué?

Kurt: No me mientas, digo no somos pareja, ¿cómo hice esto?

Blaine: Nos quitamos la ropa, nos besamos

Kurt: Anderson, no me refería a eso, me estoy arriesgando

Blaine: ¿A qué te estás arriesgando?

Kurt: A sentir algo más por ti que solo deseo y no somos nada,

Blaine: Somos Colegas, que decidieron

Kurt: No digas sexo que

Blaine: Terminar con la dieta que tenían, ¿te parece?

Kurt: Si, me decías de tu historial,

Blaine: Tengo algunos en mi haber, nada de una sola noche

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No me agrada cuestiones fugaces aunque sea puro

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Sea cuestión de únicamente romper la dieta, debo conocer algo a la persona

Kurt: Pues nos faltan, estamos a principios de abril

Blaine: Aja colega, nos falta del internado nueve meses, esto no será fugaz, hagamos un arreglo interesante

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Tres semanas al mes tendremos sexo, salvo que no quieras o estemos cansados, pero dormimos en la misma cama aunque no lo hagamos,

Kurt: Va Colega, pero eso será hasta después de mayo,

Blaine: Cierto, hay que ver eso estaremos dos meses allá arriba, me muero por hacerlo de nuevo

Kurt: Hagamos esto

Blaine: Escucho

Kurt: Hasta que podamos bajar a finales de mayo, nos quedan digamos dos semanas hábiles de abril, porque en los últimos días llega mi regla y termina como a mediados de la de primera de mayo, después serían como tres semanas y cacho

Blaine: Ósea que cuando estemos allá arriba los primeros días andarás reglando

Kurt: Espero que se me adelante y terminar antes de irnos,

Blaine: Si por favor, nos quedamos aquí para seguir con la planificación para no tener sorpresas o vamos a la cama

Kurt: Aquí, nada más que terminemos de hablar vamos a la cama, con tanto agujero siento que se escucha todo, en cuanto a lo de las sorpresas, sabes que el mejor método es la abstinencia

Blaine: No vuelvas a lo mismo Colega

Kurt: Mientras no te pases de listo

Blaine: ¿Yo pasarme de listo? jamás,

Kurt: Ni te hagas, en la mañana lo trataste de hacer

Blaine: Tal vez si un poco, lo niego y capaz que me vuelves a gritar,

Kurt: ¿Cuándo te grite?

Blaine: Cuando quise profanar tus terrenos sin consultar,

Kurt: Es que esto es propiedad privada y yo soy el único que decide a quién dejar entrar

Blaine: Ni quien te lo discuta colega, ¿me vas a volver a dejar entrar?, siiiiiiiii, mira que los dos lo disfrutamos

Kurt: Si colega, yo lo disfruté mucho,

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kurt: Me pasan dos cosas

Blaine: A ver dime, mientras no sea quitarme el permiso para entrar a tus dominios

Kurt: Tienes permiso para entrar a mis terrenos, es otra cosa, cuando te levantaste en la mañana gritamos un poco, la verdad me daría pena que se enteraran que estamos teniendo relaciones

Blaine: No dijimos nada con lo que pudieran inferir que estábamos en esto y tú te me querías echar para atrás

Kurt: Ahh es que dijiste que solo como la ves del pago de la deuda y a la mera hora querías más,

Blaine: Ayy colega, esa vez me aguanté de milagro, ¿qué es la otra cosa que te sucede?

Kurt: Los días subsecuentes a la llamada, me hice muchas preguntas, sobre si de plano era

Anderson lo besó,

Blaine: Eres muy bueno colega,

Kurt: Ikar siempre me daba indirectas de hacer algo diferente, porque de pronto yo no quería tener relaciones con él,

Blaine: Pues a mi juicio cada quien decide cuándo, cómo y dónde, si tu hermana se deja hacer todo eso, disculparás, muy su bronca, pero así como lo hicimos me agradó,

Kurt: ¿En el baño?

Blaine: No me refiero al lugar sino digamos a las acciones,

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: A mí también,

Blaine: Planificamos esto, para después irnos a la cama,

Kurt: Si colega

Blaine: Mira te parece si contamos los días que podremos tener relaciones

Kurt: Ahh va a ser diario

Blaine: Si quieres te lo repito, tal vez habrá veces que estemos cansados, tú o yo, así que ese día no utilizaremos preservativo, pero que tal si un día venimos muy fogosos

Kurt: Hay que tener reservas

Blaine: Exacto colega,

Kurt: Anderson estás loco sabes

Blaine: Pero te agradó mi locura

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: Son dos meses y regresando a finales de agosto nos toca ir con Shuester,

Kurt: Si, somos los últimos que iremos, después hasta terminar diciembre

Blaine: Ahí tendríamos que comprar provisiones para los últimos cinco meses colega,

Los dos se vieron y se besaron

Blaine: De jalón no podemos comprar todo

Kurt: No, me estoy cayendo del sueño,

Blaine: A ver vamos a la cama y mañana seguimos con esto de planificar,

Se levantaron y fueron a la cama de Hummel, se acostaron juntos, desnudos solo con una sábana cubriéndolos, tal vez porque tuvieron los agujeros abiertos un rato o quizás porque liberaron lo que anhelaban, esa noche no sintieron tanto calor como las anteriores.

* * *

_¡Hasta mañana colegas!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews :)_


	16. Capítulo 16

_Buenos días/tardes Colegas :)_

_*KlainerDCbowties: Sooooooooon, 69 capítulos! :O ahahahah_

_Primer capítulo del día_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**16**

Los dos despertaron, no por gusto, más bien por el ruido de los pájaros, para colmo, aparte de los agujeros, estos estaban agarrando de nido afuera de la puerta de Casa el Armado el hueco justo arriba de la puerta y si el ruido salía, también entraba fácilmente,

Blaine: Méndigos pájaros

Kurt: Oye está lindo su canto

Blaine: No manches colega, ya nos despertaron

Kurt: Están haciendo su nido,

Blaine: Que flojera me dan

Kurt: Uyy, pues tú vas a tener que hacer algo parecido

Blaine: ¡Yo!, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque de otra forma no podremos volver a hacer lo de ayer

Blaine: No capté eso

Kurt: Creo que lo mejor

Blaine: Ahí vamos, ¿qué ibas a decir?

Kurt: Yo no soy de amoríos y si me enamoro de ti, vas a despedazar mi corazón

Blaine: Tampoco soy asesino de corazones

Kurt: Pero se ve que un picaflor sin remedio

Blaine: Aquí en la casa no hay otro hombre más que tú

Kurt: Que consuelo,

Blaine: Volvamos a lo del nido,

Kurt: Considero que dadas las circunstancias, deberíamos arreglar casa el Armado, para beneficio de los dos

Blaine: ¿Qué sugieres?

Kurt: Esos hoyos impiden que hagamos lo de romper la dieta, no queremos que su radionovela se vuelva en otra cosa

Blaine: Concuerdo contigo

Kurt: Además dado que hasta finales de mayo podremos incrementar la dotación de preservativos, ¿accedes a usar uno por semana?

Blaine: Aunque no acceda

Kurt: ¿Quieres gastar todos de un trancazo?

Blaine: Pues

Kurt: Después andarás como perro rabioso

Blaine: Odio que me compares con animales sabes

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Volvamos a la reparación del nido

Kurt: Podemos iniciar mañana cerrando los hoyos de las paredes, pasado mañana los del techo y ver qué defectos más encontramos, tal vez si pintamos de blanco la casa retache el sol y sintamos menos calor

Blaine: Como que bajo, me da flojera

Kurt: El baño estuvo bien porque no resistíamos, pero sería mejor tener más espacio

Blaine: Pues

Kurt: Además cuando regresemos con tanto hoyo tendremos inundaciones acá adentro,

Blaine: Eso si

Kurt: Mejor de una vez dejamos todo listo, para disfrutarlo desde ahora y cuando regresemos

Blaine: Allá arriba no habrá nadie

Kurt: No vayas a empezar con cosas raras

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Querer experimentar cosas, ya sabes

Blaine: El loquito y con fijación sexual es tu ex, no yo

Kurt: Debe estar con mi hermana

Blaine: Mejor borra eso de tu mente, para que te haces daño

Kurt: Todo lo que oímos,

Blaine: Ya colega, cada persona decide que hacer con su cuerpo

Kurt: En eso tienes razón,

Blaine: Ni hablar, habrá que arreglar este lugar para poder romper la dieta a gusto

Kurt: Creo que es lo más conveniente.

Blaine: Vamos hay que darnos un baño,

Kurt: Si, yo también quiero darme uno,

Tal vez ayudó el dormir desnudos o lo sucedido, pero esa noche que pasó no sintieron calor, eso que durmieron abrazados, su piel rozando desnuda, los dos se miraron, se besaron y no dijeron más, lograron dormir otro poco. Más tarde ya se levantaron, cuando pasó esto, Anderson examinó el cuerpo de Hummel cuando caminó al baño, lo cual le provocó una especie de calambre que recorrió toda la espalda del castaño, volteó a verlo,

Blaine: Si me gastaba

Kurt: Shh te pueden oír

Blaine: Vamos a arreglar esos hoyos

Kurt: Ya habías dicho que si

Blaine: Lo haremos en partes iguales, nada de favoritismos

Kurt: Está bien Anderson, trabajo compartido al igual que

Blaine: El placer compartido de romper la dieta

Kurt: Exacto,

Entraron al baño y lo besó, abrieron la regadera y entraron al chorro de agua, era extraño después de haber querido matarse al principio ahora estar bañándose juntos y cuando sus cuerpos rozaban sin querer, sentir como se estremecían, lo iba a recargar al castaño en la pared para besarlo y acariciarlo pero vio a tiempo que estaban las llaves por lo que se podía pegar. Aunque no resistió y lo hizo del otro lado cuando Hummel se disponía a tomar su toalla, aunque quería negarse, disfrutaba sentir los besos y caricias de él, al igual que su deseo, el miedo estaba a flor de piel, le gustaba verlo a los ojos, tratando de adivinar que pensaba Anderson, ¿se preocupaba en que podía parar eso?, ¿solo era una necesidad de liberar su tensión sexual?, ¿por qué Hummel tenía tantas preguntas y él no?

Realmente si tenía preguntas Anderson y varios cuestionamientos, eso del corazón no estaba presente, realmente en su última relación tampoco, solo que sentía una necesidad muy grande por Hummel, cosa que no era buena señal, además si le agregaba que de alguna manera Hummel había llevado el flujo de la situación. Eso le molestaba, aunque también la agradaba encontrar un hombre con carácter que también opinara, solo que más que eso, de alguna manera sentía que Hummel estaba poniendo las reglas del juego.

Los dos salieron de bañarse con una revoltura de pensamientos, se vistieron tratando de no verse el uno al otro a los ojos, tenían que desayunar para a medio día ir a lo de su guardia, cuando salieron Hummel bajó dos escalones primero, mientras que él solo uno, azotó la puerta y,

Blaine: Les voy a tirar el nido

Kurt: Déjalos no seas amargado

Blaine: Lo haré, total que alcanzo,

Hummel subió y trató de impedir que tirara el nido de los pájaros, cosa que si logró, el nido no cayó pero si otro, no eran altas las escaleras, aunque el trancazo si debió estar duro, pasaban por ahí Montgomery y Harwood

Wes: Ya mató al colega

Kurt: No, se está haciendo

Wes: Pero no se mueve

Kurt: Está jugando Wes

Thad: Tal vez se pegó en la cabeza

Kurt: Ya levántate Anderson

Thad: Creo que tenemos un herido

Kurt: No, les digo que solo se está haciendo

Wes: Lo voy a revisar

Kurt: Yo lo hago, total yo lo tiré,

Los dos habían visto como Anderson se había movido, muerto no estaba, Hummel bajó a verlo, cuando se agachó, el moreno lo jaló y lo tiró al piso,

Kurt: Bestia

Blaine: Ahh ¿sí?

Hummel sintió un coraje muy grande y le dio una cachetada, casi podía jurar que haría público lo sucedido la noche anterior, se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí,

Wes: ¿Te pasó algo?

Blaine: No Montgomery estoy bien

Thad: ¿Por qué lo tiró?

Blaine: Porque yo quería tirar a esos pájaros, Harwood

Wes: Pobres animales, ve que están trabajando duro para hacer su nido

Blaine: Me lleva

Thad: ¿Dónde va?

Blaine: Por ahí,

Los dos se quedaron plasmados,

Wes: Vimos el arrumaco y ahora lo tira por las escaleras, que extraños son

Thad: ¿Qué arrumaco?

Wes: Ah es que usted andaba con Nixon matando gente

Thad: No hemos matado a nadie

Wes: No se esponje, es un decir, por cierto hará la comida con Duval

Thad: ¿Por qué?

Wes: Porque ayer le gane una apuesta,

Hummel se había quedado atrás de casa el Armado, llorando de rabia, sería la comidilla entre esos siete, debió apegarse a sus convicciones, se lo estaba reprochando tanto, pasó Duval y lo vio mal, así que se acercó

Nick: ¿Qué sucede Colega?

Kurt: Nada

Nick: ¿Te hizo algo Anderson?

Kurt: No, yo hice mal al

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, todo por según hacerse el fuerte y demás había llegado ahí, sus papás pensaban lo peor, había tenido relaciones con un hombre que le valía todo, le faltaba que le cayera un rayo y para colmo sin nadie con quien hablarlo abiertamente, solo a medias tintas,

Nick: ¿Qué hiciste mal?

Kurt: Venir aquí

Nick: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: No me hagas caso, voy a comer algo, nos vemos al rato,

Al entrar al Matahambres Anderson iba saliendo con dos platos y uno casi se lo aventó, ni le dijo nada, se sentaron en extremos opuestos del comedor, cuando abrió la puerta Shuester, sintió la tensión ahí,

Shuester: ¿Todo bien muchachos?

Blaine: Si

Shuester: ¿Sigue en pie lo de irse allá arriba?

Hummel dudó, era su oportunidad de echarse para atrás, si Anderson se iba estaría solo en casa el Armado, no volvería a suceder lo de la noche anterior... ¿qué era mejor?, también lo deseaba Hummel, aunque el deseo se estaba contraponiendo con el miedo.

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Mis colegas, les traigo el segundo capítulo del día. Me demoré un poco porque tuve cosas que hacer, pero el tercero lo subiré en un ratito más :D_

_*Candy Criss: Sí, son muuuchos capítulos :D Que loco sería eso, pero Kurt no es así. Calma, que pronto tendremos más noticias de Ikar._

_*Bonamore: Ahora sabrás qué pasará :O ahahaha_

_*IJustWantMoreKlaine: Lo que sucede es que ellos son compañeros en un internado y por respeto se llaman por los apellidos, una vez que se tengan más confianza se llamarán por sus nombres :)_

_KlainerDCbowties: Sí, son 69 y sí, los tengo escritos :D _

_¿Quieren más de 3 capítulos diarios? :O ahahaha_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**17**

Shuester estaba esperando una respuesta pero ninguno de los dos habló,

Shuester: Les comió la lengua el ratón,

Ni una mínima sonrisa o algún ruido se escuchó, Shuester salió de ahí viendo que no hablarían, Montgomery iba a entrar

Shuester: Me puede averiguar si van o no

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Shuester: Esos dos, les pregunté si iban a la estación que está más arriba, ninguno de los dos contestó nada

Wes: Tuvieron una discusión hace poco

Shuester: ¿Qué paso ahora?

Wes: Anderson quería tirar el nido que están construyendo afuera de casa el Armado, parece que no le gusta el ruido de las aves,

Shuester: ¡Por eso están peleados!, ahora sí que hasta por el ave que vuela o canta se enojan

Wes: No, es que Hummel impidió que lo tirara, nada más que Anderson se fue al suelo

Shuester: Ya no entendí,

Wes: Tiró desde las escaleras a Anderson

Shuester: ¿Cómo lo movió?

Wes: Es que estaba en la orilla tratando de tirar el nido, así que al moverlo fue a dar al piso el colega

Shuester: Espero que me lleguen vivos para Diciembre

Wes: Yo creo que llegaran más que vivos

Shuester: ¿A qué te refieres Montgomery?

Wes: No me haga caso, a veces divago,

Montgomery entró a Matahambre,

Wes: ¡Que silencio!,

Entró por su desayuno y se sentó a la mitad de la mesa, tenía como un don para hacer bromas,

Wes: Un episodio más de la novela Anderson y Hummel, ¿Los gritos?, ¡no, no hay!, ¿Trancazos?, ¡Tampoco!, ¡Ni hablan!, esto resultó muy silencioso, ya me voy, aquí no hay diversión

Agarró su plato y salió de ahí, aunque estaban enojados no pudieron evitar reírse, eran la diversión de los demás,

Kurt: Alguien nos vio cara de bufón,

Blaine: Dices

Kurt: Eres tan

Hummel se levantó sin acabar la frase, entró a la cocina y lavó su plato, salió de ahí enojado, regresó a Casa el Armado se tiró en la cama, Anderson se quedó en Matahambre pensando las cosas, tal vez sería mejor dejarlo todo por la paz. La guardia iniciaba hasta la tarde, pero se sentía cansado, ni modo que anduviera vagando todo por no encontrarse con Hummel, entró y lo vio acostado de espaldas a la puerta, una cosa era lo mejor y otra, como una moneda fue a dar al lado de Hummel, lo abrazó. Si a Anderson le pasaba eso, Hummel estaba igual, en cuanto sintió el abrazo del moreno, se hizo para atrás y se recargó en él, con su mano acarició la cara de Anderson que estaba sobre su cuello y él le dio un beso,

Blaine: Hummel

Kurt: ¿Qué ibas a decir cuando te tiré accidentalmente?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Después de que te dije bestia

Blaine: Nada, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Dijiste ah sí,

Blaine: Porque te tiré e iba a echarte tierra, no más

Kurt: ¿No serías capaz de gritar que rompimos la dieta?

Blaine: Nos metimos al baño para que no nos escucharan, ¿por qué haría eso?

Kurt: Porque no sé, ni te conozco Anderson, hemos pasado estos meses peleando y no debí hacer lo de ayer

Blaine: Colega puede que tengas razón,

Kurt: ¿La dejamos ahí?

Blaine: Vamos a estar allá arriba,

Kurt: Pensaba decirle a Shuester que me quedaba

Blaine: Yo si voy a ir,

Kurt: Dijo que deben ser dos personas

Blaine: Podré estar de ermitaño

Kurt: Entonces tú te vas y yo me quedo acá abajo,

Esa frase hizo temblar el cuerpo de los dos,

Blaine: Voltéate colega

Así lo hizo y quedaron de frente, los dos temblaron extraño de nuevo, Anderson lo besó,

Kurt: Le diré a Shuester que no voy

Blaine: Ya no volveremos a romper la dieta

Kurt: Tal vez encuentres alguien con quien hacerlo

Blaine: Eso suena bien

Kurt: Perfecto

Eso le había dolido a Hummel, se trató de quitar de sus brazos y levantarse, pero Anderson no lo soltó,

Blaine: Ay colega, no debimos meternos en esto

Kurt: No me digas Anderson

Blaine: Preferiría pelear contigo, que estar con esto

Kurt: ¿Con qué?

Lo besó y comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa,

Kurt: No dijimos que

Blaine: Solo quiero acariciarte y besarte colega,

Hummel apretó sus labios,

Kurt: Colega,

Blaine: Me muero por besarte, acariciar tu piel desnuda,

Kurt: Yo también pero el deseo está peleando contra el miedo,

Anderson lo dejó de acariciar

Blaine: ¿Miedo a qué?

Kurt: A que del deseo pase a otra cosa, digo según te odio y ayer me sentí tan bien a tu lado, no me quiero imaginar que lo deje de hacer, no podemos estar ni cinco minutos sin pelear,

Blaine: No hemos peleado

Se rieron ambos,

Kurt: Será mejor que le digamos a Shuester que vas tu solo

Blaine: Tendré la soledad que quería

Kurt: La que yo buscaba también,

Querían estar muy solos, pero se quedaron abrazados durmiendo hasta que les tocó su guardia, esperaban que se apareciera Shuester por ahí, pero ni sus luces, tampoco en el comedor para la cena,

Blaine: ¿Dónde está Shuester?

Finn: Bajó al pueblo con Harwood y Nixon

Kurt: ¿Los regresó?

Finn: Yo creo que esa era su intención oculta, pero no

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso Hudson?

Finn: Porque realmente bajaron a atender una urgencia, parece que hay una especie de contagio masivo de viruela, como a los dos les había dado, se los llevó,

Blaine: ¿A ustedes no les ha dado?

Mike: A nosotros cuatro si, ¿a ustedes?

Blaine: También

Finn: Pues no, de hecho a nadie le ha dado

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Finn: Shuester se los llevó medio en engaño, quiere sacarles el coraje según él, estarán allá abajo como sesenta días,

Mike: Más o menos que se cumpla el tiempo de contagio,

Finn: Exacto, para atender todos los casos, dejó una camioneta por cualquier cosa, la última semana de mayo, el día lunes bajarán ustedes dos con él por provisiones para su estancia en la otra estación

Blaine Así que no veremos a Shuester hasta que bajemos al pueblo

Mike: Estamos en la primera semana de abril, andaremos descarriados seis semanas,

Anderson y Hummel se voltearon a ver, los dos se rieron

Mike: ¿Qué les hace gracia?

Blaine: Nada Chang, nos vamos a dormir, supongo que incrementan las guardias

Finn: Dejó esto, cada quien debe cumplir sus obligaciones y hacer sus reportes,

Kurt: ¿Por qué no nos dio instrucciones a nosotros?

Wes: Porque como estaban muy habladores, no le contestarían nada, ¿qué traían en la mañana?

Blaine: Nada,

Kurt: No nada

Los dos se fueron de ahí a casa el Armado, en cuanto entraron corrieron al baño y cerraron la puerta, los otros se quedaron intentando escuchar algo, pero nada,

Mike: Aquí no habrá diversión esta noche

Dirgo: Eso parece Chang,

Wes: Vamos a jugar cartas

No habría diversión visible, más bien audible para ellos, porque Hummel y Anderson estaban bien solos,

Blaine: Colega dame aire

Kurt: Necesitas respiración boca a boca,

Blaine: Creo que ya tuve demasiada oxigenación

Anderson lo miró con unos ojos de deseo y algo más que hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago muy lindo a Hummel, mala señal pensó él,

Blaine: Odio esto

Kurt: ¿A mí?

Blaine: No, que lleves la batuta de la relación

Kurt: ¿Cuál relación?

Blaine: Bueno del asunto de romper la dieta,

Lo abrazó, después de un beso muy profundo,

Blaine: ¿Cuándo consideras que pueda usar el próximo preservativo?

Kurt: Habíamos quedado que uno por semana,

Blaine: Así que me toca hasta el próximo jueves, ya parece visita de reo

Kurt: Si te parece

Lo aventó, pero no muy lejos, Anderson lo detuvo

Blaine: Hummel, soy bruto para hablar

Kurt: No me digas

Blaine: Y tú tienes poco tacto para decir las cosas igual que yo

Kurt: Brillante deducción, será por eso que no nos soportamos,

Blaine: Ayy pero como nos deseamos

Kurt: Según Shuester nos espera para comprar las provisiones, pero solo comprará las tuyas

Blaine: No habrá necesidad de comprar lo otro

Kurt: Vas a estar dos meses solito allá arriba

Blaine: Tú acá abajo con puro hombre casado, salvo que Duval se apunte,

Kurt: ¡Duval!, no es mi tipo,

Blaine: ¿Cómo es tu tipo Hummel?

Kurt: A estas alturas ni idea, lo único es que no sea un mentiroso, con fijación sexual y me engañe con mi hermana

Blaine: O sea que Ikar sale de la lista automáticamente

Kurt: Es un desgraciado,

Blaine: Ni quien te lo niegue

Kurt: Ya me voy a dormir

Blaine: Adelante,

Kurt: ¿Vas a aromatizarlo?

Blaine: Para que tengas un lindo olor para dormir

Kurt: Asqueroso que eres

Hummel salió, ni cerró bien la puerta, Anderson solo se lavó los dientes, cuando dejó el baño, vio como Hummel se estaba quitando la camisa, la aventó al suelo, se agachó para buscar su pijama, pensó que Anderson tardaría más, aunque a esas alturas, se acercó con cautela y lo besó en su espalda, Hummel se incorporó y volteó,

Blaine: Tal vez no podamos completo, pero si

Kurt: No Anderson

Blaine: Ándale,

Kurt: Nos va a ganar el deseo y querrás hacerlo completo,

Quien sabe cómo apretó de una forma muy sensual sus labios,

Blaine: Si,

Se separó de Hummel, otra vez como si fueran dos imanes de polos opuestos, cosa que realmente eran, ¿acaso se comprobaría eso que los opuestos se atraen?, comenzaron un beso que los dejó sin aire a ambos, querían más de dos manos para acariciarse, se dejaron caer en la cama de Hummel, sin recordar el hecho que todo se oía afuera, pero no tenían de qué preocuparse los otros estaban en una partida de cartas muy interesante lejos de ahí, claro no más que los acontecimientos entre ellos.

Dos de tres veces, Anderson estuvo a punto de entrar a sus territorios de Hummel, pero Hummel también en las mismas ocasiones estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo hiciera, que no se quedara con el intento, la cama de por si en pie de milagro, se quejaba del peso de los dos, los movimientos que hacían, no era posible que encontraran tanto placer en caricias y besos, la plenitud llegó para ambos aunque no fue "completo" digamos, Anderson lo abrazó culminando con un beso

Blaine: Wooow, eres un

Kurt: No me vayas a decir una grosería porque me enojo

Blaine: Buenazo en esto

Kurt: Ayy Anderson,

Blaine: Creo que no volveremos a sentir hoy calor

Kurt: No era por abrir los hoyos,

Blaine: Yo considero que fue por la ruptura fantástica de la dieta de ayer, la prueba de hoy

Kurt: ¿Cuál prueba?

Blaine: Es que digamos las veces que... tú ya sabes, digamos que son pruebas

Kurt: ¿Y las que sí?

Blaine: No pues digamos que esto es como las degustaciones que te dan en las pastelerías o cualquier lado, lo de ayer es como si compraras el pastel enterito y te lo comieras

Kurt: Solo espero que no nos digan terminando el internado que nos comimos el pastel antes de tiempo

Blaine: Vamos a cuidarnos muy bien para que no pase eso

Kurt: Pues solo cinco semanas,

Blaine: No me agradó eso de poner un día, mejor cuando nazca cualquier día de esa semana que corre

Kurt: Me parece sensata tu apreciación, ¿te vas a tu cama?

Blaine: Dame asilo aquí, huelen muy feo mis sábanas

Kurt: Nunca te importó,

Blaine: Mañana las lavo,

Kurt: ¿Realmente huelen tan mal?

Blaine: No, pero me agrada dormir abrazado contigo, evita preguntar el por qué

Kurt: Lo evito, buenas noches colega,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: ¡Los colegas!

Blaine: ¿Qué con ellos?

Kurt: Nos valió Anderson, se ponen a escuchar las cosas, por las peleas que teníamos,

Blaine: Habrán oído todo, porque ninguno se contuvo en expresar lo que sentíamos,

Kurt: ¡Que pena!,

Blaine: No te alarmes, veré si andan por aquí,

Anderson se vistió y salió pero no había nadie, caminó buscándolos, fue a dar con ellos atrás de casa la Llorona jugando

Blaine: ¿Qué hacen?

Wes: Dado que no hubo radionovela, jugando,

Blaine: ¿Se vinieron para acá en cuanto salimos del Matahambres?

Finn: Esperamos como cinco minutos de programa, pero no se oyó nada, así que vinimos a jugar, ¿gustas?

Blaine: No, me voy a dormir, mañana nos toca a Hummel y a mí la guardia de la mañana

Mike: ¿Qué onda con el Colega?

Blaine: ¿Cómo Chang?

Mike: No se haga, andan en algo

Blaine: Con trabajos nos tragamos,

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, los otros cuatro se rieron,

Finn: Acaso cree este que nos chupamos el dedo todavía

Wes: Parece que si Hudson

Mike: Como dije, estos no solo terminarán vivos el internado, sino me late que algo más

Nick: De plano Chang que se pegó con algo hoy, yo vi a Hummel llorando, dudo que tengan algo

Finn: Gritos oímos, pero no vemos las cosas que suceden dentro de Casa el Armado,

Efectivamente, él antes de entrar vio los hoyos,

Blaine: Mañana se les acaba su diversión,

Entró a la casa, Hummel estaba solo con la sábana encima, Anderson se desvistió y le hizo compañía

Kurt: Te tardaste,

Blaine: ¿Me extrañaste colega?

Kurt: Vete a tu cama

Blaine: Nop, te voy a sacar de tu preocupación, se fueron a jugar y no oyeron nada

Kurt: Fiuu,

Blaine: Mañana arreglamos esos hoyos

Kurt: No creo que tenga caso,

Blaine: Yo digo que sí,

Lo besó, se iba a ir de ermitaño dos meses allá arriba, pero cuando regresara, tenerlo ahí al lado, no iba a resistir no romper la dieta con Hummel.

* * *

_Les traigo el siguiente capítulo en un rato más :)_

_¡Espero sus reviews! :D_


	18. Capítulo 18

_Mis queridos colegas aquí el tercer capítulo del día :D_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**18**

El Matamiedos a pesar de la ausencia de Shuester funcionaba en perfecto orden a parte de darle coraje a Harwood y a Nixon, también buscaba poner a prueba a los que se quedaron ahí. Ninguno de los seis requería supervisión, estaban en ese lugar por vocación, Kurt y Blaine fueron a hacer su guardia, atendieron a un niño que se había hecho una cortada que necesitó costuras y al pobre no le quedaron ganas de volver a hacer travesuras,

Blaine: La mamá se fue como complacida con los gritos del niño

Kurt: Es que de esa forma no volverá a hacer una travesura, al menos por un rato, hasta que se le olvide lo que le dolió las costuras que le hiciste

Blaine: Lo hice con mucho cuidado, tú viste Hummel

Kurt: Pues sí, pero aunque le pusiste algo para adormecerle el área, no era suficiente fuerte, Anderson

Blaine: Lo sé, pero algo era mejor que nada

Kurt: En eso te doy la razón

Blaine: Creo que es la primera vez que escucho eso de ti

Kurt: Tú fuiste el que comenzó con eso de llevarme la contra en mis diagnósticos y las medicinas que sugería,

Blaine: Algo te voy a dejar claro, simplemente cuando yo considero algo cierto, es difícil que cambie de parecer

Kurt: Lo he notado, yo también soy así,

Anderson lo abrazó y se besaron, en eso no escucharon cuando entraron Chang y Hudson al lugar,

Finn: Respiración de boca a boca

Los dos se separaron bruscamente,

Mike: No se asusten, así que la Radionovela pasó de lucha libre a comedia romántica

Kurt: Él me besó a la fuerza

Blaine: Si, se llevó mi desayuno y por eso lo besé, para desquitarme

Antes de que pudieran decirles que forcejeó no había para ser posibles sus respuestas, los dos salieron de ahí,

Mike: ¿Cómo la ve colega?

Finn: No quieren descubrir lo que están viviendo

Mike: Eso es un hecho,

Finn: ¿Por qué será?

Mike: Porque con eso del según odio a morir que se tienen, algo de amor es imposible

Finn: Pero si los dos se veían a gusto con ese beso

Mike: Lo malo de eso Hudson es que se terminó nuestra diversión,

Finn Yo más bien considero que va a incrementar

Mike: Puede que tenga razón colega, esos dos andarán forcejeando para seguir odiándose y no enamorarse,

Finn Hay que averiguar si Anderson todavía tiene novio

Mike: Para mí que le dieron aire al fulano

Anderson y Hummel llegaron a casa el Armado sin hablar,

Kurt: ¿Se la habrán tragado?

Blaine: Me late que no Hummel, tú me estabas abrazando y yo a ti,

Kurt: ¿Por qué me besaste?

Blaine: Porque me gusta hacerlo

Kurt: Nos vamos a meter en un lío

Blaine: En el reglamento no dice algo sobre besos entre colegas

Kurt: Anderson, no te pongas de gracioso

Blaine: Bueno, aquí no entra nadie

Hummel estaba sentado en su cama, Anderson se puso a su lado y pasó su mano por su mejilla acercándolo para besarlo, los dos se sonrieron y se recostaron besándose, se acomodaron para descansar un poco antes de ir a comer,

Blaine: Hay que comenzar a arreglar los hoyos mañana temprano

Kurt: Nos toca la guardia en la tarde

Blaine: Por eso lo digo Colega

Kurt: Pensé que ya no lo haríamos

Blaine: Sino esto será una coladera de agua en verano

Kurt: ¿Qué te preocupa?, estarás allá arriba

Blaine: Todavía llueve en agosto y septiembre

Hummel cerró los ojos y Anderson le dio un beso en su frente. Para evitar que les dijeran algo, tomaron su comida y se fueron atrás de casa el Armado a comer los dos, cuando terminaron,

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: Por mis sábanas para lavarlas, como van a estar mojadas, me tendrás que dar auspicio en tu cama

Hummel le sonrió, al igual que sus sábanas llevó la ropa que tenía sucia, así que no tendría aromatizante de siete machos. Mientras él lavaba, Hummel lo ayudaba tendiendo la ropa, Montgomery y Duval los vieron con cara de asombro. No se dejaron ver por sus colegas tampoco a la hora de la cena, los otros cuatro ni se tomaron la molestia de ver si había pelea esa noche, entre lo visto en Matasanos y detrás de casa el Armado, les estaba quedando claro que ellos dos andaban en otra cosa que ya no era hacerse la vida imposible.

Al otro día Hummel se levantó temprano, se vistió, pero Anderson estaba dormido más bien como muerto, supuso que por haber lavado el día anterior, se agachó y le dio un beso, ni Hummel mismo se había percatado con la ternura que lo había hecho hasta que Anderson abrió sus ojos sorprendido, comúnmente se hablaban o hasta golpeaban la cama, sonrió con el gesto al verlo, pero la magia se desvaneció con,

Kurt: Arriba osito, vamos a tapar esos hoyos

Blaine: NO ME DIGAS ASÍ

Kurt: TAMPOCO TIENES QUE GRITARME

Blaine: CAMBIE DE PARECER, NO HARÉ NADA

Kurt: LO HARÉ ENTONCES YO SOLO, NO NECESITO DE UN HOMBRE

Salió de ahí azotando la puerta, Anderson se levantó maldiciendo, en su camino Hummel se encontró con Duval, llevaba cara de rabia así que infirió que la relación con Anderson había vuelto a las peleas, justo lo iba a alcanzar, cuando vio caminando a Anderson hacia él, con una cara similar a la de Hummel,

Nick: Se acabó el encanto,

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Nick: Nada Colega, Buenos días,

Blaine: No tienen nada de buenos, ¿has visto a Hummel?

Nick: Acaba de pasar por aquí, supongo que iba a Mataárboles,

Blaine: Gracias

Anderson se dirigió hacia allá, en Mataárboles Hummel se encontraba poniendo algunos ladrillos en una carretilla para tapar los hoyos, daría varias vueltas pero iba a demostrarle a Anderson que podía solo y no lo necesitaba. Anderson entró y no lo vio, así que le gritó

Blaine: HUMMEL

Kurt: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?

Fue a donde escuchó que salió el grito de respuesta, tenía un ladrillo en las manos, Anderson se detuvo esperando a que lo dejara en la carretilla, pero nada que lo soltaba, capaz que se acercaba y lo descalabraba,

Blaine: No dejas el ladrillo

Kurt: Aquí está bien en mi mano

Blaine: ¿Me lo vas a aventar?

Kurt: Ganas no me faltan

Blaine: Me puedes descalabrar o matar

Kurt: Si te descalabro te coso y ya

Blaine: Déjalo Hummel

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si lo pido por favor, ¿lo haces?

Kurt: Vete, yo voy a hacer esto solo,

Blaine: No me agradó que me llamaras Osito

Kurt: No era insulto

Blaine: Así le decías a tu ex

Kurt: ¿Qué con eso?

Anderson no supo cómo decirle que le gustara o no, se estaban involucrando en algún tipo de relación,

Blaine: No me agradó punto, igual y no debí gritarte, solo decírtelo,

Hummel dejó el ladrillo en la carretilla, se volteó para agarrar otro, pero antes de que lo hiciera Anderson lo abrazó, Hummel se volteó lentamente y se recargo en él,

Kurt: Disculpa, yo lo dije por algo que había leído, no más

Blaine: ¿Qué fue lo que leíste?

Kurt: Que cuando un oso polar digamos tiene pareja, arregla el lugar para que esté más cómoda la hembra para tener a sus crías,

Blaine: Nosotros no vamos a tener ninguna cría

Kurt: No, pero de no arreglarlo, la dieta será imposible volverla a romper

Blaine: Nunca hago esto

Kurt: ¿Hacer qué?

Blaine: Te pido una disculpa por haberte gritado

Kurt: Disculpa aceptada, yo también te pido una disculpa por llamarte así y gritarte

Blaine: Mejor sin apodos, ¿estamos?

Kurt: Estamos

Blaine: Con estos ladrillos son suficientes, necesitaremos cemento y algo de arena,

Kurt: El cemento está allá,

Blaine: ¿No hay arena?

Kurt: Si, la tienen tapada atrás de casa la llorona

Blaine: ¿Una pala?

Kurt: Está ahí junto a la arena

Blaine: ¿Crees poder con la carretilla?

Kurt: Si

Anderson la sopesó y estaba muy pesada,

Blaine: No Hummel

Kurt: Si puedo

Blaine: No quiero que cuando tengas hijos, digas que por culpa del desgraciado de Anderson tienes problemas en la cadera,

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Ya los pusiste aquí, yo los llevo hasta allá

Kurt: Entonces llevo el cemento

Blaine: No, también está pesado el bulto

Kurt: Al rato me vas a estar diciendo que no hice nada

Blaine: Tú vas por el agua, ¿estamos?

Kurt: OK

Juntaron todos los materiales y entre los dos hicieron la mezcla, estaba todo lo necesario, realmente solo faltaban manos para hacerlo, Chang pasó y los vio trabajando,

Mike: Nos van a tapar las bocinas

Blaine: Así es Chang

Mike: No Anderson, se nos acabará la diversión

Kurt: Tampoco les serviremos de diversión de por vida

Mike: ¿Alguna razón para hacerlo?

Kurt: Hasta ahora nos percatamos de ellos

Mike: No inventen, nosotros lo hicimos desde que llegamos

Blaine: ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

Mike: Porque todo se escuchaba tan claro, que no deseábamos perder la fidelidad de la transmisión

Blaine: Pues tenemos seis hoyos

Mike: Lo sé, Shuester nos contó la historia de ellos

Kurt: ¿Cuál es?

Chang les relató que como cinco años atrás uno de los estudiantes que vino escuchó la leyenda de casa el Armado corregida y aumentada, aparte del enamoramiento del patrón, decían que en ella había un tesoro enterrado, más bien de alguna forma incrustado en las paredes. Así que una noche él y su compañero comenzaron a golpear por todos lados buscándolo, lo único que consiguieron fue destruir de esa forma casa el Armado, porque Shuester les explicó que lo del tesoro era completamente improbable. La construcción tenía escasos quince años, no databa de la época en que había vivido el dichoso Armado, además la leyenda decía que abajo de la casa descansaban sus restos, no que hubiera sido ahí su casa. Con esta actitud llegó a la conclusión que no tenían juicio para ser doctores, los retachó expulsados del internado y sugiriendo se les hiciera un análisis psicológico para ver si estaban cabales para ejercer una profesión tan delicada como la medicina. Los doctores indignados ante tal sugerencia se negaron a realizar los arreglos de los destrozos creados,

Blaine: No rebuznaban acaso

Mike: El mismo comentario hizo Shuester, que de milagro no lo hacían

Kurt: Ni hablar Anderson, nos tocó arreglar los destrozos de esos dos locos

Blaine: Pues si

Ese día tenían guardia en la noche, todos los hoyos quedaron tapados y ellos exhaustos,

Blaine: Te propongo un trato,

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Tú duermes de nueve a una de la madrugada, y yo de esa hora hasta las cinco que termina la guardia, me siento cansado

Kurt: Está bien, yo todavía tengo cuerda, duerme tú primero

Blaine: Te voy a tomar la palabra, me voy a llevar mi colcha para no acostarme en el piso

Kurt: La acabas de lavar

Blaine: No importa

Kurt: Llévate la mía, que la pienso lavar ya

Blaine: También puedo llevarme tus sábanas

Kurt: Si quieres

Blaine: Así tendré que darte auspicio en mi cama

Se llevaron todo y durmieron como habían acordado, cuando dieron las cinco, Hummel estaba profundamente dormido, entraron sus relevos,

Mike: Se quedó dormido el colega

Blaine: Nos turnamos porque estábamos muy cansados, por la remodelación, Chang

Finn: Que nos quitaron las bocinas

Blaine: Así es Hudson,

Anderson lo vio tan dormido, se agachó y lo cargó, los otros no dijeron nada, Hummel medio se despertó y lo abrazó por el cuello,

Blaine: Ahora regreso por eso,

Mike: Yo se los llevo

Blaine: La va a lavar

Mike: Entonces la aviento atrás de casa el Armado

Blaine: Gracias

Mike: Ahora regreso, Hudson

Chang, no solo llevó la colcha y sábanas, abrió y cerró la puerta, cuando entraron Anderson lo puso en su cama, se quitó su ropa, supuso que Hummel no iba a dormirse vestido, lo levantó un poco de la cadera para quitarle el pantalón, después lo alzó un poco y le sacó la camisa, solo lo dejó con una camiseta que llevaba, Anderson estaba cansado así que lo dejó hacerlo, Anderson se recostó con Hummel, abrazándolo le dijo,

Kurt: Gracias por traerme

Blaine: De nada Colega

Los dos se percataron que ese día habían tenido gestos no muy comunes entre ellos, los días que siguieron se pasaron con la remodelación de casa el Armado, encontraron pintura blanca y pensaron que con ella retacharía el sol, por lo que disminuiría el calor, aunque para ser francos no lo sentían ya mucho, así mismo taparon hoyos del techo, arreglaron un desperfecto de la regadera e hicieron reacomodo de las cosas adentro. Al mover los muebles, ambos sintieron que no solo eso cambiaba de lugar, sino también algo entre ellos, pero sostenían su teoría del odio. Los otros al ver a sus colegas trabajando, también le dieron una manita de gato, más bien una garrita de león a sus casas.

El martes casa el Armado era otra, los dos después de bañarse en la noche, se vieron, soltaron una sonrisa y lentamente llegaron a las camas que habían juntado para tener más espacio donde romper la dieta,

Blaine: ¿Lo deseas?

Kurt: Mucho colega

Blaine: ¿Me das permiso de entrar a tus territorios?

Kurt: Tienes paso sin restricciones

Lo que les provocaba o no romper la dieta, ya no era problema, el día anterior habían hecho digamos prueba de no sonido, primero salió Hummel y cerró la puerta, Anderson iba a gritar algo para comprobar que no se oía nada, durante esos días ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que él no se quería ir solo a la otra estación y Hummel tampoco quería quedarse solo en casa el Armado, el problema era que no sabían cómo decírselo,

Blaine: QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS CONMIGO COLEGA

Afuera no se escuchó nada, cambiaron lugares,

Kurt: QUIERO IRME CONTIGO COLEGA

Ya cuando los 2 estuvieron dentro de casa el Armado, se dejaron llevar por lo que ambos querían y sentían. Anderson lo besó devorándole la boca, y lo acomodó en su cama, poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello del castaño hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones para comenzar a succionarlo, provocando en el castaño gemidos que ahora no les preocupaban debido a que habían tapado todos los hoyos en casa el Armado, luego se dirigió al otro pezón para dedicarle la misma sensación de placer. Hummel, se removía en la cama. El moreno dejó los pezones del castaño y se dirigió nuevamente a la boca de éste, para besarlo apasionadamente. Siguió depositando besos por todo el cuerpo de Hummel, cuando llegó al abdomen, debajo del ombligo comenzó a lamer la piel del castaño solo con la punta de la lengua recorriéndolo, provocando un hormigueo en su cuerpo. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su parte íntima, se detuvo para mirar a su Colega, para saber si tenía la aprobación de él para continuar. Hummel solo hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza. Sin más, Anderson comenzó a lamer, provocando excitar aún más al castaño que estaba tan mojado por el placer que estaba recibiendo. El moreno, tomó el preservativo y se lo colocó en su miembro.

Con mucho cuidado entró en el castaño, de forma delicada entraba y salía de él. Hummel se retorcía en la cama, arqueando su espalda y levantando la cadera para sentir mejor al moreno. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a embestirlo un poco más rápido haciendo que Hummel gritara cada vez más fuerte. Con cada embestida sentían como sus cuerpos se hacían uno. Olvidaban lo mucho que se _odiaban_ según ellos, no existía nadie más, solo esos dos colegas rompiendo la dieta. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo exhaustos, Anderson salió del interior de Hummel y se recostó al lado de él.

El arduo trabajo de ambos para reconstruir casa el Armado tuvo su premio esa noche, los dos disfrutaron de digamos haber tenido un pastel de tres chocolates y habérselo comido completito con la ruptura de la dieta que hicieron, Anderson le acarició sus labios y Hummel los besó,

Blaine: Tu ex tenía suerte las veces que cedías a hacer el amor con él

Kurt: Tú y yo solo rompimos la dieta

Blaine: Si, pero con él si hacías el amor, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: No, dices que tenía suerte

Blaine: Es muy satisfactorio estar contigo

Kurt: Yo no tenía la suerte que tengo ahora cuando cedo contigo,

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque aunque suene ilógico, romper la dieta contigo es mejor que las veces que hacía el amor con él,

Blaine: ¿También es satisfactorio estar conmigo?

Kurt: Si colega,

Shuester en el pueblo no podía estar tranquilo, un sexto sentido le decía que las cosas en casa el Armado estaban tomando un giro y sino malo, uno que causaría tal vez más conflictos en Matamiedos, esos dos eran impredecibles, ¿qué cosas harían esos dos?

* * *

_Me demoré, lo siento! Pero en este capítulo rompen la dieta nuevamente y como todos saben la historia ya está escrita y no tenía lemmon, así que eso lo escribí recién, ojalá no haya quedado tan mal :)_

_Espero sus reviews._

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_


	19. Capítulo 19

_¡Buenos días Colegas! _

_Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :D_

_Aquí vamos con el primero del día…_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**19**

Una vez que todas las casas se vieron decentes, mientras comían en Matahambre cinco días después de la formidable ruptura de dieta, estaban los dos solos, mirándose, Hummel tenía la mano sobre la mesa y Anderson sin saber por qué se la tomó, la levantó y le dio un tierno beso en ella, ambos se asustaron. Aunque habían tratado de pasarlo por alto, los cinco días habían tenido detalles así, abrazarse, darse un beso, de pronto uno tendía la cama y el otro iba por los desayunos, ayudarse a lavar la ropa, etc., esa conducta no era normal entre ellos y ninguno quería analizar bien a bien cuál era el motivo de ese cambio de actitud. Hudson y Chang iban a entrar pero solo se quedaron viendo la escena y narrándola para sus otros dos colegas que llegaron después de ellos,

Nick: ¡No mis ojos me engañan!

Finn: Sus ojos están perfectamente Duval

Nick: ¡Beso en la mano!

Finn: ¡Miradas dulces!

Mike: Queridos radioescuchas, las peleas parecen haber tomado un curso amoroso, todo nos lleva a concluir que no tendremos más diversión... cosa que nos entristece enormemente, aunque uno nunca sabe... estos están peor que adolescentes con sus cambios de humor, un beso, ¡ayy cuanta miel!, a estos les llegó tarde el catorce de febrero

Finn: Eso que ni que

Nick: Habrá que romperles el cuadro

Wes: Hay que hacer ruido antes de entrar para que no tengan que actuar una pelea

Nick: No van a hacer eso

Wes: ¿Quieres apostarlo Duval?

Nick: Si Montgomery, así me cobro la que perdí el otro día

Wes: Va, lavas toda mi ropa

Nick: Sino tú lavas la mía

Wes: Trato,

Entraron los cuatro y ellos aún estaban tomados de las manos, en cuanto escucharon la puerta azotarse se aventaron sus respectivas manos,

Mike: ¿Dónde quedó el amor?

Blaine: Estábamos discutiendo

Wes: No oímos gritos Anderson

Kurt: Se estaba quejando que casi no hice nada cuando arreglamos casa el Armado

Blaine: Así es, se rascó la panza mientras yo tuve que hacer todo

Kurt: Eso no es verdad

Blaine: Si lo es

Kurt: Ya se me fue el hambre

Blaine: A mí también,

Los dos salieron según empujándose, aunque realmente se estaban aguantando la risa, no querían dejar ver digamos la mejoría en su relación, corrieron al Matasanos que les tocaba guardia,

Wes: Y luego Duval

Nick: Chin, siempre me toca las de perder

Wes: Ni te quejes, estos dos son muy predecibles digamos,

Nick: ¿Por qué pelearse?

Finn: Fácil Duval

Nick: Pues explícame Hudson

Finn: Si cambian su conducta, todos inferiremos que algo pasa entre ellos

Mike: Y para mí que no quieren preguntas

Nick: ¡Extraño!

Wes: ¡Estos meses no te ha quedado claro que esos dos son muy extraños!

Finn: ¡Yo diría que son dinamita!

Wes: Si, Hummel es fuego y Anderson pólvora, juntos hacen explosión,

Anderson y Hummel en cuanto estuvieron solos en Matasanos se besaron, no les duró mucho el gusto de estar solos, como a la media hora fueron interrumpidos por el golpe en la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Mike: Nosotros, una señora vino para que fuéramos a ver a su papá que tiene algo, nos vamos a llevar la camioneta es algo lejos

Blaine: Está bien Chang, ¿van tú y Hudson?

Mike: No, vamos los cuatro solo se quedan el colega y tú

Blaine: OK

A los dos les dio igual, siguieron con su guardia sin interrupción, la cual más bien era sesión de besos, sonrisas y caricias, todo eso se veía muy bien sino fuera que según ellos solo estaban cubriendo digamos sus necesidades, como a eso de las seis un muchachito de unos diecisiete años a lo mucho, llegó con un dolor de estómago, lo subieron a la cama para revisarlo, Anderson siempre era muy seco con sus pacientes, ahora trató de ser diferente, pero escogió muy mal para tratar de cambiar, no solo por la cara de celos que puso su Colega, sino por algo que sucedería más tarde,

Blaine: Buenas tardes, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Eric: Buenas tardes doctor, me llamo Eric

Blaine: Mucho gusto, yo soy el doctor Anderson

Eric: Ahh,

Kurt: Yo soy el doctor Hummel, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

Eric: Me duele el estómago doctor Anderson

El muchachito se dirigía a Anderson muy coquetamente, pero él realmente no reparó en ello, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su colega, tuvo el impulso de salir de ahí, no quería cometer ningún acto que revelara los celos repentinos que lo invadieron, solo que su sexto sentido le dijo que mejor se quedara,

Blaine: A ver recuéstate

Eric: ¿Me bajo el pantalón?

Anderson volteó a ver con cara de ¿por qué me dijo eso? a Hummel, no había necesidad de que se bajara el pantalón, él se preguntó ¿con quién va este chamaco para que lo revisen?, le indicó con la cabeza que no, le pegó un poco en diferentes partes de su vientre para ver si tenía algo inflamado pero no, Hummel se acercó y vio cada movimiento que hacia Anderson, parte por celos y también porque consideró que era buena idea.

Blaine: No tienes inflamado nada,

Eric: Me duele, también acá

Se tocó en el muslo izquierdo, muy cerca de su entrepierna, pero no de una manera para señalar que le dolía sino como para provocarlo a él, Hummel tragó saliva, genial otro mocoso tratando de saltarle al hombre con quien andaba, cuando pensó eso recapacitó en lo último, Hummel no era novio de Anderson, solo rompían dieta, varias cosas pasaron por su mente, Anderson lo jaló de la bata porque el muchachito se estaba como que bajando el pantalón

Kurt: Niño creo que no tienes nada más que mucha fiebre, vete a dar un baño de agua bien helada a tu casa

Eric: Si tengo algo doctor

Blaine: Concuerdo con mi colega

Kurt: Ya lo escuchaste, vamos arriba y se va a su casa a darse un baño para que se le baje la calentura, digo la fiebre,

Hummel hizo que se levantara y saliera de Matasanos, cuando entró, Anderson estaba sentado en la cama con cara de asombro,

Kurt: Despiertas bajas pasiones

Blaine: Ahh no Colega, ven

Se bajó y lo jaló,

Blaine: No me agradan los pubertos

Kurt: ¿Aunque estén bien desarrollados?

Blaine: Aunque estén como estén, prefiero a los hombres como tú

Kurt: Anderson me voy a quedar cuando te vayas a la estación

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque tengo mis razones,

Esa contestación le molesto a Anderson, pero esos celos no le gustaron a Hummel, estaba consciente que de seguir a su lado iba a terminar entregando algo más que su cuerpo, lo cual era muy peligroso, porque para que no sucediera nada en el futuro, fuera un embarazo o una infección estaba el preservativo, pero eso no lo cuidaba de los sentimientos que pudieran gestarse durante los nueve meses de internado que les faltaban aproximadamente.

Los dos salieron con caras no muy amigables rumbo casa el Armado, sus colegas seguían sin regresar y comenzaba a oscurecer, los dos se encerraron en casa el Armado, entraron y se tiraron en la cama, Anderson lo iba a abrazar pero Hummel se movió,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Nada,

Blaine: Te iba a abrazar y te quitaste

Kurt: No me di cuenta

Blaine: Hummel, por piedad, no somos niños, ¿por qué te quitaste?

Kurt: Te digo que no vi que me querías abrazar

Blaine: Estás molesto por la aventada de calzón que me dio el niño este

Kurt: No

Blaine: Yo siento que si

Kurt: Ni que fueras tan importante, me voy a dar un baño,

Hummel entró al baño y se encerró, Anderson salió para pensar, se sentó en los escalones de casa el Armado a meditar lo ocurrido, más allá de eso la actitud de Hummel

Blaine: ¿Se puso celoso? Eso parece,

Estaba muy pensativo, escucho el ruido de una camioneta pero no le dio importancia, pensó que eran sus colegas que venían de la consulta que fueron a dar. A unos metros de casa el Armado se detuvo la camioneta alzando algo de polvo, de ella se bajó un señor con escopeta en mano y el mismo muchachito que había ido a consulta, cuando reaccionó Anderson estaba siendo encañonado desde abajo de los escalones, ni se movió, Hummel iba saliendo envuelto en una toalla únicamente del baño, la puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo escuchar todo,

Eric: É fue papá

- Desgraciado pero vas a pagar lo que hiciste

Blaine: Yo no le hice nada

Eric: Si papá fue él

- ¡Te casas o te mato!

Blaine: ¡Casarme!, ¡Yo!, ¿con quién?

- Con mi hijo Eric por haber manchado su honor o te quiebro aquí

Anderson tragó saliva,

Blaine: Yo no toqué a su hijo

Eric: Esta misma tarde lo hizo papá,

- Se aprovechó de él cuando vino a consulta,

Blaine: Eso no es verdad

- Acaso creyó que quedaría sin castigo pues no,

Blaine: Le juro que a su hijo solo lo revisé, nada más

- Vaya a jurarle a su madre, se casa o lo mato,

La puerta de casa el Armado se entreabrió más, el señor había subido y tenía la escopeta recargada, la punta justo a la mitad de la frente de Anderson preparado para darle un plomazo, él pensó que sus días terminaban ahí, bien le habían dicho que no fuera a ese lugar, que solo le traería desgracias, jamás pensó que la muerte se pudiera contar como una desgracia.

Blaine: Su hijo

- ¿Se casa o se muere?

Blaine: No le hice nada,

- Rece lo que se sepa, porque se va a morir doctorcito de quinta

En el pueblo, Shuester no se imaginaba que uno de sus doctores tenía una escopeta a punto de darle un tiro por una supuesta deshonra, él seguía preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder entre Hummel y Anderson, solo que no contaba con la muerte de uno de ellos. El señor jaló el gatillo un poco, Anderson cerró los ojos esperando su final, lo último que pasó por su mente fue: Al menos tuve la dicha de conocer al colega y hacer con Hummel el amor... sus días serían muy cortos, iba a llegar soltero a la tumba como algunas veces lo dijo de broma, el gatillo se jalo más...

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews :D_

_Intentaré subir 4 capítulos hoy!_


	20. Capítulo 20

_Hey Colegas vamos por el segundo capítulo de hoy :)_

_Ustedes son los mejores, por eso los malcrío con varios capítulos =)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**20**

Antes de abrirse por completo la puerta se escuchó...

Kurt: Mi amor ¿qué sucede?

Hummel salió solo envuelto en la toalla, de vestirse sentía que ya no encontraría vivo a su colega, el señor se quedó impactado al verlo salir así, además con la frase que dijo, volteó a ver a su hijo el cual se puso pálido al ver salir a Hummel, el muchachito se comenzó a tronar los dedos en señal de su nerviosismo,

- ¿Quién es usted?

Kurt: Yo soy el doctor Hummel y también estoy de guardia aquí

- ¿Por qué no atendió usted a mi hijo?, así este barbaján no hubiera abusado de él

Kurt: Mi novio no le hizo nada a su hijo y yo estoy de testigo

- ¡Su novio!

El señor volteó a ver de nuevo a su hijo, Hummel supuso que no le iría muy bien al muchachito, lo de la deshonra seguramente traía más trasfondo posiblemente un embarazo, al menos eso fue lo primero que vino a su mente, por ello lo de decirle que se casaba o lo mataba, bueno también la gente de pueblo era de armas tomar, Anderson estaba comprobando ese dicho, la escopeta seguía en su frente, sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso y sus días terminaban ahí

Kurt: Así es señor, mi novio y yo estuvimos esta tarde de guardia, puede ver los reportes, los dos atendimos a su hijo por un dolor de estómago

- No sé quién sea usted pero este méndigo abusó de mi hijo

Kurt: Mi novio como le repito no hizo nada, si fuera así jure que la escopeta la tendría yo en mis manos y no usted,

La escopeta como que bajó un poco, pero el señor la volvió a empuñar cerca de la frente de Anderson, el cual ni siquiera quería respirar por el impacto de tener la pistola enfrente de él,

- Alguien tiene que pagar

Kurt: Pues averigüe quién fue, le repito mi novio no pudo hacerle nada, es más si gusta vamos al Matasanos, afuera se quedó el nombre de los doctores en turno,

- No vamos a ir hasta allá, usted está en toalla

Kurt: Por mí no hay problema, con tal de salvar a mi novio me voy así o desnudo,

Hummel se acomodó bien la toalla para poder caminar hasta allá, se iba a ensuciar los pies, pero era lo último que le importaba,

- Está bien, usted levántese, nada más no es cierto y ahí me lo quiebro, hasta usted por encubrirlo

Kurt: No hay problema, él no tocó a su hijo más que para revisarlo por el supuesto dolor de estómago con que vino, no más,

Anderson se levantó con cuidado, una vez que el señor alejó la arma de su frente, abrazó a Hummel y los dos caminaron con la escopeta apuntándoles atrás de ellos, llegaron a Matasanos y le mostraron que estaban sus nombres en la entrada, había un pequeño retablo donde ponían los apellidos de los doctores en turno, algunas personas agarraban confianza con alguno y preferían esperar hasta que estuvieran de guardia para ir. También le mostraron el reporte de que su hijo había sido la única persona que habían atendido en toda la tarde y que aunque se quejaba de dolor de estómago, no tenía nada inflamado, no hicieron mención de la lanzada de calzón que le dio a Anderson, el señor volteó a ver a su hijo y el encañonado fue él,

- Muchacho del demonio, ¿quién fue?

Eric: Él

Kurt: No digas mentiras niño, mi novio no te tocó, yo estuve presente cuando te revisó y si lo hubiera hecho no estaría vivo,

Hummel supuso que el muchachito jamás imaginó que ellos dos tuvieran una relación, aunque no eran novios, consideró que llamarlo así, ayudaría para salvarle el pellejo, Anderson lo abrazaba con fuerza y tembloroso, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, suponía que de todos modos no tendría ningún valor para el señor, el cual iba dispuesto a hacerlo casarse con el muchacho o matar al desgraciado que lo había deshonrado,

Eric: Fue él

Kurt: ¿Cómo va a ser él?, solo hoy viniste a consulta, podemos mostrarle los registros

Eric: Lo veía afuera

Kurt: Eso no es cierto, mi novio y yo vivimos en la misma casa, estamos juntos todo el tiempo

- Nunca ha habido una pareja de doctores gays en Matamiedos,

Kurt: Señor yo vine porque mi novio y yo tenemos una relación de tres años, nos vamos a casar y convencimos al de internados que nos mandara juntos, por eso estoy aquí. Somos ocho doctores, Shuester me aceptó porque mi padre es muy amigo del director de internados, nosotros nos vamos a casar y no queríamos separarnos, llevamos como un año viviendo juntos, ¿usted cree que de ser cierto lo dicho por su hijo, este hombre estaría vivo?

El señor volteó a verlos, Hummel se veía un hombre de armas tomar, mira que salir en toalla solo para salvar a su novio, caminar hasta allá con la probabilidad de que algún movimiento en falso hiciera que se le cayera y defenderlo de un supuesto abuso, el señor muy enojado jaló el gatillo, la escopeta estaba apuntando al muchachito, pero tampoco iba a dejar que lo matara enfrente de ellos,

Blaine: Yo le juro que no le hice nada, mi novio está de testigo como le ha dicho,

- Esto ya no es con ustedes, pueden irse y disculpe la encañonada doctor,

Blaine: Si, no hay problema, pero

Hummel le dio un codazo, mejor era dejar que padre e hijo arreglaran el asunto, Anderson lo abrazó, los dos caminaron para regresar a casa el Armado, pero

- ¿Hay forma de qué me digas quien fue el desgraciado que deshonró a mi hijo?

Blaine: No señor, a lo mucho si realmente ya no es virgen y con algunas preguntas, no más, aquí no hay equipo para una revisión muy profunda

- ¿Qué preguntas?

Kurt: A lo que se refiere mi novio es un cuestionario que se aplica para ver si se ha tenido relaciones o no, solo que no es confiable con las películas de ahora, sin hacerlo se pueden conocer algunas cosas

- Ya veo, pues entonces este niño me dirá quien fue por las buenas o se irá a la tumba

Kurt: Muchacho mejor dile a tu padre quien fue,

Eric: Uno de los que construyen en la presa

- Vamos para allá y disculpen,

Aventó al muchachito y los dos subieron a la camioneta, al arrancarse se alzó polvo, Anderson cubrió a Hummel con un abrazo y se voltearon para que no les entrara el polvo en los ojos, cuando se fueron, el moreno dio un suspiro de alivio y Hummel no pudo evitar reírse más de nervios que de burla, hasta Hummel se la llevaba si no convencían al señor que él no había hecho nada,

Blaine: Hay que ir a casa el Armado a que te vistas

Kurt: Presiento que me tendré que dar un baño otra vez, me llené de tierra los pies

Blaine: Gracias Hummel

Lo volteó y le dio un beso que lo estremeció a Hummel, pero de una forma que le hizo sentir maripositas en el estómago, por ser una mezcla de gratitud y ternura, trató de controlarse, la verdad verlo encañonado le hizo latir el corazón de una forma aterradora, sintió miedo de perderlo, cosa que si nada más rompían la dieta, hubo muchos sentimientos que se movieron en Hummel al verlo así y también en Anderson al verse al borde de la muerte.

Kurt: De nada,

Blaine: Los colegas que no estaban,

Kurt: Ven creo que escucho un coche, no deseo que me vean en toalla

Blaine: ¡Ni yo quiero que te vean así!

Hummel lo volteó a ver, eso sonó extraño, los dos entraron a casa el Armado y cerraron, aunque iba a entrar al baño, lo jaló y lo besó, los dos la tensión que habían sentido había sido muy fuerte, el abrazo y beso era uno muy desesperado, ansioso, tal vez porque pensaron que jamás podrían volver a romper la dieta, sus manos se olvidaron de sostener la toalla y esta cayó al piso, los dos sintieron una urgencia enorme y se dejaron caer en la cama. Anderson acariciaba el cuerpo de Hummel y sus labios dejaron de besarla en sus labios para iniciar un viaje por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones prosiguiendo más abajo de estos, lo detuvo, sacando aire de donde no tenía por lo agitado que estaba le dijo,

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Umm,

Kurt: Deja darme un regaderazo, me llené de tierra al ir para allá

Blaine: Me lo doy contigo

Kurt: Si colega,

Anderson se levantó, mientras que Hummel se quedó en la cama viendo cómo se desvestía, apreciando su cuerpo cada detalle desde sus ojos hasta sus pies, el bronceado que le había provocado los días que habían estado arreglando la casa. De pronto sin poder evitarlo se sintió tan agitado con simplemente la figura delante de Hummel, apreciar su cuerpo, la forma de sus brazos, sus ojos clavados en el castaño le dejaban ver que también Anderson estaba apreciando su belleza. Alguna vez cuando había tenido relaciones con su exnovio había hecho algo similar él, porque a Hummel no le atraía mucho que digamos compartir ese momento a su lado, la mirada de Ikar lo molestaba por el morbo con que sentía que lo observaba y le daba miedo imaginar las cosas que pasaban por la mente de este, gracias a los comentarios de nuevas experiencias que de pronto le hacía.

La forma en que Anderson lo estaba viendo, mientras digamos le hacía casi un striptease enfrente de Hummel, le faltaba la música y digamos algunos movimientos sugerentes, pero la forma tan sensual en la que se estaba quitando la ropa lo estaban encendiendo. Anderson no podía dejar de recorrer con sus ojos cada parte del cuerpo de Hummel, pensando en lo placentero que sería volverlo a tener a su lado después de creer que sus días habían terminado unos veinte minutos antes, se acercó una vez que estuvo desnudo y lo levantó cargándolo en sus brazos, gesto que recibió un beso por parte de Hummel, entraron al baño y lo bajó con cuidado, abrió la llave de agua y Hummel entró al chorro que caía de la regadera. Anderson observaba a unos veinte centímetros cómo el agua recorría el cuerpo del castaño y éste lo tomó de la mano para que se acercara, los dos iniciaron un juego de caricias y besos debajo de la regadera, unos minutos después salieron directo a la cama, el terreno de ambos estaba preparado para romper de nuevo la dieta y ya corría otra semana, la última de ese mes donde podrían tener relaciones, porque en la siguiente llegaría la regla de Hummel y no lo harían, además de que era una forma digamos de administrar los preservativos que tenían.

Antes de iniciar lo sacó del cajón donde los habían metido, todo estaba preparado para un encuentro entre ellos, los dos rogaron que sus colegas no fueran a llegar a interrumpirlos, que siguieran tardándose en la consulta que fueron a dar, ese día más que los otros, deseaban con muchas fuerzas regalarse ese momento de estar juntos por romper la dieta o por lo que fuera. Las camas daban muestra con los ruidos que emitían de lo sucedido sobre ellas, también las expresiones de placer que ambos dejaban escapar sin miedo a ser escuchados, ninguno quería terminar y prolongaron ese instante, no había duda ahí se compaginaban a la perfección, Anderson no era un santo y lo reconocía, pero de todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida, ninguno le había hecho sentir tan bien como el castaño. Hummel no tenía más que uno en su haber y lo cierto era que las experiencias al lado de Ikar no habían sido buenas, jamás sintió unas ganas enormes de sentir como con Anderson su ser dentro de él, las caricias y besos, cada movimiento, la falta de aire y el exceso de muchas cosas.

Quizás los labios sensuales que lo besaban de una forma tan sugerente, tan precisa en cada parte de su cuerpo o sus manos grandes cobijando alguna parte de él, como se aprisionaban para ser uno y no sentir nada lastimoso, al contrario una brisa de placer que de pronto se volvía en una tormenta, sus colegas si regresaron y les tocaron, pero ninguno contestó, el golpe se oyó pero los de afuera no escuchaban la terminación de ese encuentro. Supusieron que andaban por ahí caminando y se alejaron, en las camas de casa el Armado la actividad seguía, los dos incesantes por no terminar, por seguir disfrutando, solo que Anderson ya llegaba a tope, dieron una vuelta de sus cuerpos y Hummel quedó arriba de él, sus miradas se encontraron, jamás había culminado una relación en la posición que se encontraban, pensó que Anderson haría que cambiaran pero no, de esa forma terminaron la tercera vez que rompían la dieta con un grito de placer de ambos que si no fuera porque los otros estaban a varios metros hubieran escuchado.

Se recostó sobre él, porque Anderson lo abrazó y no dejó que se moviera, ninguno tenía fuerzas para hablar, para decirse la gran experiencia que había sido, la carga tan fuerte de emociones que habían tenido, se besaron y los dos sonrieron, se quedaron unos segundos así, después con cuidado giraron, Anderson se levantó para retirarse el preservativo, volvió con Hummel y lo abrazó, los dos cerraron los ojos acordándose de la experiencia vivida,

Blaine: Me salvaste la vida

Kurt: Valió la pena hacerlo

Blaine: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo,

En casa el Armado el aire todavía tenía restos de lo vivido ahí, los cuerpos de los dos transpiraban ya de una forma más calmada al igual que su respiración, de pronto escucharon mucho ajetreo y tocaron la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Finn: Tenemos un herido de bala, vengan pronto,

Los dos se miraron y casi podían jurar que era producto de las mentiras del muchachito, se vistieron rápido, los dos iban sumamente sudados, pero una vida estaba de por medio, llegaron corriendo a Matasanos, de una camioneta iban bajando de una camilla improvisada a un muchacho de unos veinte y cinco años que en su pierna derecha por la sangre que se veía en su pantalón había recibido un impacto, entraron a Matasanos y entre Chang, Hudson, Anderson y Hummel lo atendieron. Duval y Montgomery se habían quedado al pendiente de la persona que habían ido a revisar para poderle dar auxilio en caso de ser necesario, además de que en la misma casa una mujer se disponía en cualquier instante a dar a luz y no tenían vehículo para llevarla hasta Matamiedos si en el transcurso de la noche se daba el momento del parto.

Al pobre herido le pusieron algo de anestesia, pero casi nada, entre Anderson y Hummel le extrajeron la bala, limpiaron la herida y lo suturaron, mientras que los otros dos lo sujetaban para evitar que se moviera por el dolor que estaba sintiendo; por fin una vez terminada la intervención que tuvieron que hacer con tan poco instrumental y medicinas, revisaron a dos más que por ayudarlo habían resultado con un rozón en el brazo el cual solo limpiaron, taparon con gasas y vendaron.

Acababan de controlar esa emergencia, cuando escucharon llegar otro coche,

Blaine: Bueno que hoy es día de accidentes

Uno de los hombres heridos le dijo a Chang, que ni se imaginaba la noche que les deparaba,

- Anda un loco intentando saber quién fregados deshonró a su hijo

Kurt: Dios bendito, ¿no fue su compañero?

El que venía con el balazo se había quedado dormido por la pérdida de sangre y también los gritos que había dado durante su intervención,

- No doctor, alguna vez llegó a ir el muchacho, pero ninguno le dio entrada, aunque se ofreció a más de uno,

Kurt: Parece que corriste con suerte Anderson

Blaine: Gracias a ti,

Anderson lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, Chang y Hudson quisieron preguntar pero tocaron a la puerta, entró un señor con un muchacho como de veinte dos años que sangraba de la cabeza,

Finn: ¿Qué le paso?

- Un loco le aventó una piedra a mi hijo porque según había abusado de su hijo

Mike: ¿Y no?

- Yo tengo esposa,

Blaine: Ven muchacho te vamos a curar

Al ayudar al muchacho a sentarse en una de las sillas de espera porque la camilla estaba ocupada y sólo tenían una, el señor cojeó extraño,

Kurt: ¿Usted viene bien señor?

Blaine: No Hummel, quién sabe que trae en el pie

- El viejo loco cuando defendí a mi hijo diciéndole que era casado me aventó una piedra en el pie,

Finn: Válgame Dios,

Kurt: Anderson y yo revisamos al muchacho, ustedes dos al señor

Finn: Si colega,

De pronto Hummel tomó como que las riendas del lugar, al herido de bala lo trasladaron a la mesa de Matahambre la cual cubrieron con unas sábanas que tenía Hummel extras para su cama, sus dos compañeros también los pasaron para allá, al muchacho lo atendieron y como había perdido sangre lo recostaron en la camilla, mientras que al señor lo ayudaron a llegar al Matahambre, en Matasanos digamos que era el lugar para recibir las urgencias que pintaban para ser varias, se dividieron para revisar a los pacientes ya atendidos y los que llegaran. En Matahambre Chang y Hudson se quedaron a ver a los heridos que se habían atendido ya, mientras que Hummel y Anderson se quedaron en Matasanos esperando las urgencias que seguramente llegarían,

Finn: No cabe duda el Colega tomó la batuta de la situación

Mike: ¿Por qué habrá dicho que corrió Anderson con suerte?

- Yo sé porque

Mike: A ver dinos, ¿ya te sientes mejor de la pierna?

- Si, adolorido, pero ese doctor tiene manos de ángel

Mike: Eso dicen varios pacientes, pero no tiene nada de ángel, es un hombre muy cabrón,

Finn: Que no te escuche el colega

Mike: Eso es aquí entre nos Hudson, además no fue insulto, ¡que pantalones del Colega!,

- Por lo que oímos si

Mike: ¿Por qué dicen eso?

- Antes de ir a la presa a darme el plomazo según nos gritó estuvo aquí, pensaba que uno de los doctores había sido el culpable

Mike: Hummel debió salir al auxilio

- Así fue, dijo que el novio del doctor le aclaró que eso era imposible y lo defendió hasta que a Hummel lo amenazó con darle plomazo si lo estaba tapando,

Mike: Se me hace que ahí hay aparte de pólvora y fuego, amor del bueno

Finn: Presiento que si Chang,

Chang y Hudson se voltearon a ver, una vez pasado todo el desaguisado de esa noche, ambos se encargarían de que sus colegas les explicaran que si lo del novio había sido para salvarlo de un plomazo a Anderson o era cierto. Al Matasanos llegaron como diez hombres más heridos por ser los supuestos infractores de la deshonra y como veinte que habían sufrido por defender al susodicho en cuestión, a eso de las siete de la mañana después de una larga jornada, llegó el señor herido y otro muchacho también con herida de bala ambos, entre los cuatro sacaron ambas operaciones, el muchachito estaba afuera dando vueltas.

Una vez que terminaron, Hummel salió con cara de pocos amigos, todo el lío formado por seguramente la calentura de ese niño, los otros tres colegas también tenían ganas de decirle sus cosas, pero no lo harían y ni modo que gritarle; pero a Hummel lo iba a escuchar, por sus mentiras tenían casi a treinta hombres internados en Matahambre, otros en casa la Llorona y otros más en casa el Señor del Rebozo.

Kurt: Ya estarás contento tienes a tu novio y a tu padre heridos, además de como a treinta más

Eric: Yo no

Kurt: A ver si con esto aprendes a decir la verdad y no andar aventando culpas a otros,

Eric: Es que mi padre lo iba a herir

Kurt: Muy bien, pero no hubiera sido mejor dos heridos que los treinta que tuvimos, ve adentro a velarlos, si sucede algo nos tocas a donde encañonaron a mi

Hummel escuchó que salieron los otros tres, ya no había peligro de que lo mataran, así que no había necesidad de decir que era su novio, Anderson lo abrazó y completó la frase

Blaine: Donde encañonaron a su novio, o sea a mí, ¿vamos?

Kurt: Si,

Lo abrazó, los cuatro se fueron a dormitar unas horas, después fueron a cada una de las áreas donde tenían heridos, dieron de alta a todos solo tenían que ir a revisión y curaciones; solo quedaron el papá del chico y el supuesto novio, a los cuales dejaron al cuidado del muchachito mientras que ellos comían algo afuera de Matahambres el cual olía no muy grato para comer, Anderson tenía abrazado a Hummel, los otros dos colegas querían preguntarles varias cosas pero se quedaron con las ganas.

Esa misma tarde dieron de alta al muchacho y al padre del chico, Anderson y Hummel los llevaron a sus respectivas casas, dieron instrucciones de cuidado, cuando iban de regreso, él detuvo la camioneta en un paraje,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Creo que necesitamos hablar

* * *

_Bueno Colegas, como ya es costumbre.._

_¡Hasta más tarde! :D_

_Espero sus lindos reviews._


	21. Capítulo 21

_*jono: Por lo visto me salté esa parte, por eso te pregunté por qué no estaba permitido. No quiero sonar mal, pero hay varias cosas que están prohibidas, si fuese por eso una gran cantidad de fics no deberían ser publicados, pero al parecer la mayoría no leemos las reglas detalladamente como debería ser. Yo solo vine aquí a compartir unas historias ficticias, no pensé que se armaría tanto alboroto. _

**Colegas, el fic no ha llegado ni siquiera a la mitad, por lo tanto, no sé qué hacer, ¿sigo? ¿Lo dejo así? Porque no existe ninguna posibilidad de que cambie la forma en que está escrito el fic. Son muchos capítulos, lo lamento u.u **

**Perdón, me explico, todo este asunto es por el uso de script en el fic, el cual según las reglas de FanFiction no está permitido.**

_Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**21**

Hummel tragó saliva, seguro era de lo dicho cuando salió de que era su novio, no podía negar que se había sentido muy bien al oírlo, sobretodo después de la forma en que habían hecho el amor, genial, ya no lo veía como solo romper la dieta, debía detener eso o iba a salir herido, casi podía jurar que lo que oiría de Anderson lo iba a lastimar. Solo que pensó que tal vez sería mejor de una vez, antes de que siguiera dando alas a sus sentimientos, se preparó para escuchar algo así como _todo fue producto de la situación, nosotros somos solo colegas y lo de novio consideré bueno seguir lo dicho por las dudas_, no recibió palabras sino un beso muy dulce que hicieron temblar sus labios de la emoción, cuando se recobró se vio reflejado en los ojos de él, acarició su mejilla de una forma tan tierna que Anderson le sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó,

Kurt: ¿De qué vamos a hablar?

Blaine: De lo que está pasando Kurt,

Carambas, desde que llegaron que ya casi era para cuatro meses, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, lo cual no sabía si era buena señal o mala, Hummel siguió su ejemplo

Kurt: ¿Qué está pasando Blaine?

Blaine: En principio debemos hacer lo que hicimos

Kurt: ¿Llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

Blaine: Si, no es posible que sigamos con los apellidos después de las tres veces que hemos estado juntos, los besos que nos hemos dado y más cosas,

Kurt: ¿No se supone que nos odiamos y solo rompíamos la dieta casi por necesidad, no por otra cosa?

Anderson soltó la mano de Hummel enojado, infirió que la había regado, el moreno estaba intentando sincerarse y decirle que sus sentimientos hacia Hummel, no eran producto de la atracción o una necesidad, algo que le molestaba y que nunca había estado dispuesto a hacer él era parecer enamorado cuando la otra parte no; con el comentario de Hummel llegó a la conclusión en segundos que lo de salvarlo solo fue una cuestión de no dejar morir a un hombre si podía hacer algo, antes de que Hummel pudiera agregar cualquier cosa que lo dejara más en ridículo de lo que se había sentido, arrancó la camioneta y no volvieron a hablar.

Los dos llegaron muy raros a Matamiedos y sus dos colegas no quisieron preguntar nada, cuando entraron Hummel se metió al baño, escuchó ruidos, al salir Anderson había despegado las dos camas, bajó la mirada, quiso cuestionarlo ante esa acción pero no se atrevió, se dejó caer en su cama y ambos se dieron la espalda para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Desde esa noche, no se volvieron a abrazar, ni besar, ni nada, terminaron de separar las camas, volvieron a tratarse de esa forma seca y hasta agresiva de cuando llegaron, cuatro días después del cambio de actitud volvieron a tener emisión de radionovela los otros. Anderson había vuelto al desenfado de no lavar su ropa, además de que se desvestía sin mayor recato frente de Hummel, cosa que lo molestaba, no tanto por el hecho, sino porque le daban una ganas locas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Por su parte Hummel con dos desvestidas que se dio Anderson y la forma retadora que lo miró, como diciéndole sino extrañaba sus miserias, decidió que no sería el único que se retorcería de las ganas que le daban ver el cuerpo de su colega. Con la ruptura de la primera dieta, había venido digamos una etapa de amnistía y acomodo, Anderson evitaba dejar la ropa muchos días y Hummel usar mucho perfume que aromatizaba la casa por todo el día ya que lo echaba indiscriminadamente para salvar el olor a siete machos.

La ropa aromatizó casa el Armado a lo que Hummel respondió con un roció diario de su perfume que a él le chocaba, además de eso, también se desvestía enfrente del moreno, soportando su mirada y hasta sonriendo insinuante, los dos cayeron en un juego de quitarse la ropa de forma provocativa para ver la cara de deseo del otro. Los otros cuatro veían de nuevo la agresividad, esa misma tarde mientras veían una discusión en la cocina ya que estaban lavando los trastes,

Wes: Se lo va a aventar

Mike: Júralo

Finn: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Mike: Lo que sea, fue cuando regresaron de dejar a los últimos heridos de ese día loco

Nick: Se la vieron duras

Wes: Si Duval, pero aprendimos mucho, además de que vimos la necesidad de arreglar este lugar

Mike: Podemos darle la sorpresa a Shuester arreglando el resto de los lugares como con las casas

Nick: No estaría mal, tal vez a esos dos les venga bien una terapia ocupacional

Finn: Primero dejemos dos semanas que se calmen los ánimos, una antes de que bajen al pueblo con Shuester,

Wes: ¿Qué Hudson?

Finn: Hay que decirles Montgomery ese lunes que hagamos arreglos, igual y ya están de mejor humor

Wes: No suena mal,

Esa tarde presenciaron como Hummel le aventó un plato y Anderson supusieron para no herirlo al no medir su fuerza, agarró la bandeja de jabón, con cuidado jaló la playera de atrás y se la volteó toda, lo abrazó para que no se pudiera mover hasta que la vació toda, se dejaron oír unos gritos terribles y Anderson recibió cuatro cachetadas, dos patadas y un golpe en el estómago con toda la furia de Hummel, salió llorando de ahí aventando a Duval que quiso hablar con él.

Anderson no se iba a quedar así, los otros lo trataron de detener pero los mandó al diablo, se encerraron en casa el Armado los dos, los cuatro afuera temían un mal desenlace de eso, era tanta la furia que los gritos se escuchaban a la perfección

Nick: ¿Intervenimos?

Finn: ¿Cómo Duval?

Nick: No le vaya a hacer algo

Mike: Se me hace que es más probable que salga Anderson herido

Wes: Oigan,

Se escuchó que algo se tiró adentro, Anderson había entrado y tratado de besarlo, pero Hummel se negó, lo aventó y este fue a caer cerca de la cómoda del castaño, aventando con su mano al suelo lo que había ahí, por lo que su perfume cayó al suelo y se rompió, le dio tanto coraje que Hummel buscó también que romper de las cosas de él, lo único que vio fue a su Virgen, la tomó dispuesta a romperla,

Blaine: TE MUERES SI LO HACES HUMMEL

Kurt: NO ME DAN MIEDO TUS AMENAZAS

Blaine: NI TE ATREVAS

Kurt: ESTOY TEMBLANDO ANDERSON

Blaine: LO ROMPES Y NO RESPONDO

Kurt: TÚ QUEBRASTE MI PERFUME

Blaine: YA ME OÍSTE

Kurt: Y TÚ A MI

Hummel iba a soltar la figura, pero se detuvo cuando golpearon a la puerta,

Mike: NO ESTÁ SHUESTER PERO SI NOSOTROS, NO SE MATEN ESTA NOCHE, YA DUÉRMANSE LOS DOS,

Chang estaba divirtiéndose con eso, pero cuando escuchó lo que se gritaron y la intensidad con que lo hicieron no lo quiso dejar a la suerte, tal vez oír eso los detenía, no escucharon más, se quedaron ahí unos segundos,

Nick: Vamos a nuestra guardia Montgomery

Mike: Los vamos a dejar

Wes: Chang está en lo cierto, no podemos hacer nada

Finn: Nosotros hay que irnos a dormir

Wes: De acuerdo Hudson,

Unos se fueron a Matasanos y otros a su casa, adentro los dos se veían con mucho coraje, Hummel dejó la imagen en su lugar, después de todo un perfume no se equiparaba con romper lo que pretendía por el valor sentimental que tenía para él, no quería ni verlo, menos dormir a unos centímetros de él, jaló su colcha y agarró su almohada dispuesto a encontrar otro lugar a donde dormir, así fuera a la luz de la luna, no importaba, Anderson le obstruyó la salida

Kurt: Quítate

Blaine: No

Kurt: Hazlo Anderson,

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: Al infierno si es necesario, pero lejos de ti

Blaine: Extraño tus miserias colega

A Hummel como que se le resbalaron las cosas que tenía en sus manos, pero no, debía cortarlo, porque era una situación sumamente peligrosa,

Kurt: Dame permiso por favor

Blaine: Mira

Antes de que pudiera decir más, sonó el celular de Hummel, el cual llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, Hummel corrió a contestar,

Kurt: ¿Bueno?

Ikar: ¿Cómo está el ex niño bueno de sus papás?

Kurt: ¿Qué fregados quieres?

Ikar: Nada más decirte que tus papás están felices porque su bebé se va a casar

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas?

Ikar: Tu hermanita y yo nos vamos a casar, voy a poder seguir haciendo con ella lo que se me antoje

Kurt: No te quiero oír más, vete por un tubo bien ancho llega a la china y piérdete ahí,

Ikar: Voy a disfrutar de toda la fortuna de tu hermanita, porque a ti te desheredaron,

Kurt: Bien, felicidades que les aproveche

Ikar: Cuando regreses no te molestes en venir, ya ni tus llaves sirven y la servidumbre solo tiene órdenes de entregarte tu ropa,

Kurt: Vete al diablo

Ikar: Tus papás casi te han matado, quisieran olvidar que tuvieron a un hijo de cascos ligeros

Kurt: Eres un

Hummel lo quería insultar pero le colgó, se dejó caer en el piso llorando, lo cierto que desde el día de la llamada de su mamá insultándolo no había tenido noticias de su familia, hasta había tratado de hablarles, pero ya no tenía saldo, podía recibir pero no marcar, eso lo hizo inferir que sus padres realmente lo querían casi borrar de sus vidas. Anderson lo veía llorando de una forma tan desesperada, ellos en plena pelea, se acercó cauteloso, se puso de rodillas, en cuanto Hummel lo tuvo cerca lo abrazó poniéndose a llorar recargado en su pecho,

Blaine: Ven, hay que levantarnos

Kurt: Voy a dormir en otro lado, no quiero que me veas llorando

Blaine: No seas necio Hummel, ¿dónde vas a ir?

Kurt: Donde sea,

Se separó de él, se incorporó y agarró lo que llevaba, aprovechando que no había impedimento para salir lo hizo, Anderson se quedó en casa el Armado con un mal sabor de boca, pasaron dos horas desde que se había ido y él aunque cansado no podía dormir. Buscó una playera y salió decidido a dar con Hummel, no había muchos lugares donde hubiera podido ir, revisó en Matahambres pero no lo ubicó, así que supuso encontrarlo en Mataárboles con las construcciones habían dejado huecos ahí, camino hasta allá pero no estaba adentro, sino afuera acostado a un lado de un árbol todavía llorando.

Blaine: Hummel no te puedes quedar aquí

Kurt: Necesito aire fresco Anderson, déjame solo

Blaine: A ver

Llegó a donde estaba Hummel, el cual se puso boca abajo intentando que él no lo viera llorando, aunque realmente el lugar estaba oscuro, se acostó a su lado en el piso, lo abrazó con cuidado y le dio un beso en su mejilla

Kurt: Quiero que sigamos peleados

Blaine: Yo no,

Kurt: Si Anderson es lo mejor

Lo acarició y sintió como estaba muy caliente, subió su mano a la frente y estaba bañado de sudor,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Como no, estás ardiendo en fiebre colega

Kurt: Es normal

Blaine: ¡Normal!, estás temblando y

Quitó la colcha, estaba con escalofrío, él llevaba una linterna y lo alumbró, con la luz Hummel cerró los ojos, como pudo lo cargó, el castaño forcejeó y le gritó varias cosas para que lo dejara ahí, pero regresó con él a casa el Armado, cuando iban para allá Chang había ido por agua y los vio, pensó que era pelea,

Mike: Hagan las paces

Blaine: Chang tráeme por favor un maletín

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: El colega tiene algo, lo voy a revisar

Kurt: No tengo nada

Blaine: Estás enfermo

Mike: Ahora lo traigo,

Entró con Hummel casi pataleando a casa el Armado y lo puso en su cama,

Blaine: No te muevas, me oyes

Kurt: Y te voy a obedecer

Blaine: Pues si lo harás,

Se agachó, lo besó de una forma tan tierna que entre la fiebre y el roce de sus labios de él, lo hicieron sentirse mareado, Anderson fue al baño mojó dos trapos, puso uno en la frente y otro en su estómago, los otros cuatro entraron, en diez minutos se vio rodeado de sus cinco colegas tratando de diagnosticar lo que tenía, hablando todos al mismo tiempo, a Hummel le estallaba la cabeza,

Kurt: Ya cállense,

Wes: Se enojó,

Blaine: Salgan yo me haré cargo de Hummel, por lo que veo tiene principios de alguna infección estomacal, ¿cómo has orinado Hummel?

Kurt: No te voy a decir

Mike: Dejemos que el colega haga el diagnóstico

Finn: Concuerdo contigo Chang

Mike: Vamos Montgomery, Duval y Hudson somos demasiada gente, que Anderson se haga cargo, cualquier cosa nos hablas

Blaine: Si,

Una vez que salieron y cerraron la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Me puedes contestar?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te lo estoy preguntando como médico,

Kurt: Así me lo preguntaras como padre, no te digo nada

Blaine: Eres un paciente muy testarudo, dime,

Le sonrió y le acarició su mejilla,

Kurt: Oscura

Blaine: ¿Desde cuándo has tenido fiebre?

Kurt: Hace dos días, pensé que era gripa o algo así que me iba a dar

Blaine: ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Kurt: Si, también las articulaciones y los músculos, como cuerpo cortado pensé que era gripa pero

Blaine: ¿Pero?

Kurt: Hoy tuve vómito en la mañana,

Blaine: Por eso aromatizaste el baño

Kurt: Si, para que no oliera feo, no me sentía bien para lavarlo

Blaine: ¿Tienes diarrea?

Kurt: No, solo estoy haciendo como que muy aguado

Blaine: Me late que son principios

Kurt: De hepatitis

Blaine: ¿Te has tomado algo?

Kurt: Si, pero no cede

Blaine: Mañana voy a mandar a uno de los colegas por una medicina para contrarrestar la infección, y no se te vuelva hepatitis

Kurt: No hace falta Anderson

Blaine: Desde luego, sino con quien me voy a pelear, cierra los ojos trata de dormir, yo voy a estar checando que no se te suba la fiebre

Kurt: Yo lo puedo hacer

Blaine: Eres mi paciente y te aguantas a lo que yo diga,

Eso no le agradó a Hummel, Anderson salió y les explicó a todos lo que tenía el colega, así que desde el siguiente día los encargados de la cocina tuvieron más cuidado en la preparación de los alimentos; cosa que no pareció suficiente para Anderson, él mismo preparaba la comida que le llevaba a Hummel, el cual tenía en reposo absoluto en casa el Armado, no lo dejaba ir a las guardias, ni nada.

Al segundo día que había empezado digamos su tratamiento y a cuidarlo, Hummel salió llorando del baño,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: No es posible

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Se me adelantó mi regla

Blaine: Acuéstate

Kurt: Tengo que ir a la guardia

Blaine: Has tenido mucha fiebre estos días, luego con tu menstruación te has de sentir más débil, hazme caso

Kurt: Me lo vas a echar en cara y no

Blaine: Shhh tienes que estar en reposo y es una orden

Kurt: No obedezco a ningún hombre

Blaine: Tendrás que hacerlo ahora

Kurt: A ti menos que nadie

Hummel camino pasa salir rumbo a su guardia pero se tambaleó, con la fiebre se sentía todo mareado, además de que sí estaba muy débil, para colmo los cólicos de su menstruación. Esa noche fue pésima para Hummel, Anderson se la pasó en vela cuidándolo, controlando la temperatura, le hizo hasta un té para los mega cólicos que tenía, por fin en la madrugada bajó la fiebre y también los cólicos, así que pudo conciliar el sueño. A las cuatro horas lo despertó,

Blaine: Colega,

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Tienes que desayunar algo y tomar tu medicina

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: De nada,

Más a fuerza que de ganas tomó el desayuno y la medicina, los días fueron pasando, los otros cuatro se sorprendían con la actitud de Anderson, había hecho él solo las guardias, le preparaba sus alimentos, lo cuidaba en las noches, las actividades que les tocaban conjuntas las desarrollaba él solo aunque los demás le dijeron que lo ayudaban pero no quiso, en fin se desvivió como dos semanas en cuidarlo hasta que cesó la infección. Cuando Hummel estuvo bien, se veía algo demacrado porque había noches que no había dormido bien, solo que no era el único; Anderson tampoco había dormido bien desde el día que descubrieron que estaba enfermo y se partió cubriendo las actividades de ambos, esa mañana que lo revisó estaba bien, Hummel lo abrazó y no aguantó, le dio un beso muy tierno,

Blaine: Ya no tienes infección

Kurt: Con tus cuidados

Blaine: Bueno sino con quien voy a pelear

Kurt: Si verdad, estamos a mano

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: El día que me arriesgue a que me dieran un plomazo me agradeciste que te salvara la vida, sino me hubieras cuidado como lo hiciste la infección se pudo agravar,

Blaine: Pero no lo hizo,

Kurt: Aja, así que se puede decir que me salvaste la vida

Blaine: Espero decir como ese día que valió la pena,

Hummel se rió, los dos cerraron los ojos y permanecieron abrazados recordando lo que habían experimentado esa tarde después de una situación tan tensa como que casi le dieran un plomazo,

Blaine: Hay que acostarnos para que descanses

Kurt: Los dos

Blaine: Eso

Kurt: Los dos necesitamos descansar

Blaine: Si,

Lo cierto que no lo dijo con esa intención, quería que Anderson se acostara con él y lo abrazara, se pusieron de espaldas como habían dormido hasta ese día, el moreno al igual que con el beso donde no se aguantó Hummel, empujó su cama y la juntó con la del castaño, el cual sonrió al oír el ruido, pero más cuando,

Blaine: Ven para acá

Lo jaló y Hummel se volteó, de nuevo las camas estuvieron unidas, el castaño se acurrucó con él, quien al tenerlo cerca lo besó,

Kurt: Nada más que me sienta bien

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Extraño tus miserias

Blaine: Y yo las tuyas colega, además nos debemos el de la semana pasada

Kurt: ¿Estamos en la segunda de mayo?

Blaine: Así es, en la última de abril fue que te enfermaste y además tuviste tu regla

Kurt: Fue una pesadilla

Blaine: Pobrecito te llovió

Kurt: Tampoco ayudó mi estado de ánimo

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo tu ex cuando te habló?,

Kurt: Me dijo que se iba a casar con mi hermana

Blaine: ¿Lo amas aún?, por eso te pusiste a llorar

Kurt: No, me dijo que mis padres casi me han matado

Blaine: Colega, como vas a creer en sus palabras, lo habrá hecho para lastimarte

Kurt: Es cierto, no me han abonado crédito, ni hablado, eso quiere decir que no les interesa saber si estoy vivo o muerto

Blaine: ¿Entonces no lo amas?

Kurt: No,

Anderson lo besó, los dos se durmieron abrazados y ya en la tarde Hummel se incorporó a las actividades normales, de nuevo volvió esa actitud digamos dulce entre ellos,

Nick: ¿Cuánto calculas les dure?

Mike: Espero que un rato Duval

Finn: Sabes algo Chang

Mike: ¿Qué?

Finn: Me late que Anderson está hasta las manitas por el Colega

Nick: ¡Ahh poco!

Wes: Si, pero tienen el temperamento muy fuerte los dos

Mike: Eso nos queda claro, veamos si los días subsecuentes sigue la relación estable o volvemos a tener explosión

Shuester fue informado de todo lo sucedido, mandó su reporte a Figgins

Shuester: A mi juicio, me mandaste excelente material este año, hemos tenido diversión en Matamiedos y más allá de eso, se me hace que algo más... porque me corto un brazo pero Anderson y Hummel terminan casados, en amasiato o algo parecido como dice Chang.

* * *

_Bueno, espero sus reviews para saber qué hacer._


	22. Capítulo 22

_Bueno colegas, yo no tengo problemas con seguir el fic, perdóoon por todo este melodrama innecesario jajaja en fin, mientras FanFiction no me regañe, creo que no habrá problema, cierto? :S ahahaha_

_Así que aquí les dejo un siguiente capítulo. Y a las personas que nos les gusta cómo está escrito este fic, no lo lean :) nadie los está obligando. _

_¡Que lo disfruten Colegas!_

* * *

**22**

Hummel de alguna manera intentaba reponerle los cuidados que tuvo con él, porque no quería qu se los echara en cara y Anderson lo notaba,

Blaine: No quieres estar en deuda conmigo

Kurt: Tú no quisieras estar así conmigo

Blaine Lo estoy, me salvaste la vida

Kurt: No sé en qué estaba pensando, me arriesgué hasta que me dieran un plomazo a mí

Blaine Tal vez estés locamente enamorado de mí,

Estaban atrás de casa el Armado, Anderson lavaba su ropa mientras que Hummel lo ayudaba, tendió la playera que tenía agarró una piedra y la aventó con coraje, el moreno volteó a verlo,

Kurt: Fíjate que no,

Se fue de ahí sin decir más, caminaba intentando poner orden a sus locas ideas, buscó donde no lo molestaran y encontró un hueco muy cómodo atrás de casa la Llorona, repasó su vida y en lo que él creía, Ikar no fue el primero que le pidió hacer el amor, había habido varios antes que lo intentaron y jamás quiso. Realmente con Ikar dio el paso, porque consideraba sería el hombre con el cual compartiría su vida, se casaría, tendría hijos y formaría una familia; le saltó algo horrible ¿qué hacía con Anderson?, no conocía nada de él, si tomaba o fumaba, le gustaba el cine o qué deporte, le gustaría casarse o no, cayó que había tenido relaciones con alguien totalmente ajeno a él.

La contradicción creció más al recordar esas tres veces, ¿por qué lo llenaba tanto?, ¿por qué era tan placentero estar con él?, ¿por qué sentía esa atracción con él?, ninguna de sus acciones desde como las había bautizado Anderson las pruebas no entraban dentro de su patrón de conducta, de lo que Hummel aceptaba como apropiado de acuerdo a su sistema de valores y más aún la importancia que le daba a ese momento. Tener relaciones no era una cuestión de juego, sino algo serio, una entrega por amor, el día que dijo al muchachito que era su novio, sintió un sosiego en su interior, el cual no duró mucho, vino su discusión y luego digamos la separación; llevaba unos días que se sentía bien, esa mañana cuando despertó al lado de él, no tenían guardia y de pronto quiso decirle que rompieran la dieta, lo detuvo un tormento ¡solo era sexo!, una relación mínimo de novios o amigos no existía, todo se reducía a ¡sexo!, cosa que Hummel no podía seguir. Lo sacó de su quebranto de ideas Duval,

Nick: Ese milagro usted por aquí colega

Kurt: Nada, pensando

Nick: ¿En qué?

Kurt: En cosas Duval

Nick: Supongo que está relacionado con Anderson

Kurt: Más o menos

Nick: ¿Sientes algo por él?

Kurt: No lo tomes a mal, pero

Nick: Sin confianza suficiente para hablar de ello colega, entendible

Kurt: Digamos que

Nick: Necesitarías a un amigo para desahogarte

Kurt: La verdad si

Nick: Bien sin entrar en detalles, ¿te atormenta la situación con él?

Kurt: Algo hay de eso

Nick: ¿Te irás a la otra estación?

Kurt: Yo creo que no, le he dado vueltas al asunto y será mejor quedarme acá abajo

Nick: Lejos del único soltero atractivo para usted

Kurt: ¡Duval!

Nick: Disculpa, pero yo he visto como se miran cuando no se quieren matar,

Kurt: Hay una dualidad muy fea entre esas miradas

Nick: Todo un océano diría yo,

Kurt: Cambiemos de tema, hay muchas cosas rondándome en mi mente, pero yo vine aquí a hacer un trabajo y a aprender, brindar mi ayuda etc.,

Nick: No a atormentarse intentando entender al hombre cavernícola con que comparte casa

Kurt: La verdad sí, yo venía a estar lejos de presiones familiares que tenía,

Nick: Así que huiste igual que Anderson

Kurt: Más o menos, de nuestras respectivas parejas latosas

Nick: ¿El todavía anda con su novio?

Kurt: No, terminó con él hace un rato

Nick: Ahh,

Kurt: ¿Usted por qué vino aquí?

Nick: A diferencia de ustedes dos, creo que los otros seis vinimos porque nos asignaron, nadie huyendo de nada, de hecho muchos hubiéramos querido quedarnos

Kurt: Supongo que en especial Chang, tiene poco su bebé

Nick: La cual extraña mucho, dice que se perderá un año de la vida de su nena

Kurt: ¿Qué dejaste tú?

Nick: A mi prometido

Kurt: ¡Te vas a casar!

Nick: Si, Hummel de broma me dio esta pulsera, diciendo que si él tenía anillo en mano que indicara nuestro compromiso, yo la trajera por literalmente sus palabras "cualquier viejo arrastrado que quisiera brincarle a su novio"

Kurt: Pues entonces muéstrala muy bien y en la entrada de Matamiedos pondremos que las pulseras indican hombres comprometidos

Nick: Los demás usan sus anillos

Kurt: Y tú la pulsera

Nick: Así es, solo tú y Anderson están solteros,

Kurt: ¿Por qué no vino casado?

Nick: ¿Realmente lo hubieras querido así?

Hummel cerró los ojos, no podía contestar eso, la atracción y el deseo por Anderson, aunando a todos los sentimientos movidos tan contrastantes, casado y si de alguna forma hubiera sentido cosas parecidas,

Nick: No contestas colega

Kurt: Este, me acordé que tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos al rato

Duval se puso a reír con la cara que puso Hummel y la forma que salió casi corriendo, tenía como dos minutos cuando se presentó Anderson como buscando a alguien

Nick: Se acaba de ir

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Busca al colega, ¿o me equivoco?

Blaine: Este sí, porque tenemos guardia más tarde

Nick: Ahh, pues andaba aquí pero ya se fue

Blaine: Gracias,

Regresó a casa el Armado, cuando entró escuchó la regadera, se quitó la ropa y entró al baño, Hummel tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba debajo del agua cuando sintió como lo tomaba por la cintura, el contacto de su cuerpo con el de su colega, apretó los labios,

Kurt: Me estaba bañando

Blaine: Puedo hacerte compañía

Kurt: Quiero hacerlo solo

Podría iniciar una pelea con esa contestación, pero no,

Juntó sus labios entre los de él, además de que hizo un movimiento muy sensual pegando su cuerpo más al de Hummel, lo que lo hizo emitir un jadeo,

Kurt: No

Blaine: Todavía te sientes débil

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Yo no me trago eso

Kurt: Anderson no

Lo besó impidiendo que dijera algo, jamás alguien lo había podido callar de esa forma, siempre tenía la suficiente cordura para terminar el beso y decir lo que quería, definitivamente con Anderson la sinapsis no más no se daba, los impulsos eléctricos entre sus neuronas eran contrarios a lo esperado; se abrazó al cuello de Anderson y dejó que su boca fuera seducida sin poder evitarlo, cerraron la regadera, tomó el jabón en sus manos mirándolo,

Blaine: ¿Puedo?

Kurt: No me funciona el cerebro contigo

Blaine: Gracias,

Se rió de una forma tan hipnotizante, se acercó a Anderson para dejar que recorriera su cuerpo acariciándolo con su mano y a la par lo enjabonara, cuando terminó le estiró el jabón, Hummel cerró los ojos, cuando oyó que le susurró en el oído,

Blaine: ¿Quieres enjabonarme tú?

Kurt: Mis neuronas se fríen contigo

Después del baño se acostaron en toalla abrazados,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: Eso es lo que tengo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Olvídalo, hay que vestirnos para ir a la guardia,

Exactamente entablar conversación con otro para sacarle lo que le sucedía no era su especialidad, esa fue la razón por la que no terminó con James, tampoco sus relaciones funcionaban porque no era capaz de hablar las cosas y buscarles solución; mientras se vestían no dejaba de verlo, se fueron a su guardia, donde para colmo se empeoró la cosa, aunque no visiblemente, llegó una mujer para dar a luz, la prepararon con más calma que la primera que atendieron juntos. Hummel estaba muy emocionado dándole instrucciones a la señora, viendo como su esposo la apoyaba, aunque la mujer le gritaba el huevo y quien lo puso, la mala hora en que se había cruzado en su camino, mil cosas; Anderson los veía consternado, el señor solo asentía y hasta le daba besos, aguantaba que le apretujara su mano, por fin el bebé comenzó a coronar, el parto fue muy tranquilo y nació,

Kurt: Una nena

Señora: Mi hija,

Kurt: Si venga para que corte el cordón

Señor: No doctor

Kurt: Si, así se lo podrá platicar

Blaine: Si no quiere

Kurt: Es bonito señor venga,

Agarró de la mano al señor y lo ayudó a cortar el cordón, la limpiaron y se la dieron al señor para que la cargara el cual lloró emocionado, hasta Hummel al ver las lágrimas de ambos padres no pudo evitar soltar unas; Anderson lo vio extrañado, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su cabello, salieron de ahí dejando al cuidado de los siguientes en turno a la mamá y la bebé, cuando caminaban para el Matahambre,

Blaine: ¿Por qué lloraste?

Kurt: Porque me dio mucha emoción,

Blaine: Es un parto Hummel

Kurt: Se me olvidaba que a ti esas cosas no más no te mueven nada

Blaine: Solo me imagino al pobre hombre teniendo que soportar a dos mujeres en su vida

Kurt: Los gastos que tendrá que hacer, etc.

Blaine: Más siendo mujer, gastan hasta en lo que no, el vestidito, los zapatitos, el moñito, mil cosas,

Kurt: Eres un caso perdido Anderson,

Entraron, no volvió a oír una sola palabra de boca de Hummel, hasta que entró Chang y los dos entablaron una plática que le erizó la piel, Hummel le emocionaba tanto eso porque él quería casarse y formar una familia, compaginarla con su carrera, pero no negarse ser padre. Después de la cena Hummel se fue directo a casa el Armado pero Anderson no, había tres hombres casados ahí y uno comprometido, alguno le podría ayudar, él de plano eso de la familia no más no, para empezar debía aprender cómo llevar una relación, nada más que la vida a veces te hace aprender a golpes y Anderson lo haría.

Mike: Milagraso quiere jugar

Blaine: No más bien necesito digamos ayuda

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver con cara de impacto, "Anderson pidiendo ayuda", eso era para récord guiness, ninguno hizo comentario o gesto alguno que lo hiciera arrepentirse,

Finn: ¿De qué se trata?

Blaine: Es que tengo problemas con mi novio

Mike: ¿Qué problemas?

Blaine: Está extraño digamos,

Nick: ¿Le hizo algo?

Blaine: Él a mí no

Wes: Usted a él Anderson

Blaine: Tuvimos una discusión hace días y dejamos de hablar,

Mike: ¿Por qué la discusión?

Blaine: Porque él me dijo algo, yo lo tomé a mal y todo se hizo más grande, aunque medio arreglamos las cosas, lo siento raro

Finn: Pídale que se sincere con usted, eso siempre ayuda y también una disculpa por la actitud que tuvo,

Blaine: Gracias,

Una vez que se alejó todos se botaron de la risa, jamás imaginaron a Anderson hablar así todo nervioso, siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo,

Nick: Aquí terminamos siendo padrinos de una boda

Mike: ¿Qué sabe Duval?

Nick: Anderson ya no tiene novio, me lo dijo Hummel

Wes: Interesante, además ¡cómo va a hablar con él si estamos incomunicados!

Finn: Pues a unos metros de su cama es fácil

Mike: Se pasa Hudson

Nick: Es la verdad Montgomery, esos dos se traen algo

Wes: ¡Usted también Duval! ¿De cuándo acá?

Nick: Desde esta tarde que tuve una plática con el colega

Mike: Suelte la sopa,

Duval les contó lo hablado con Hummel,

Mike: Anderson es malo para las relaciones personales

Finn: Más bien yo creo que para las amorosas, el muy tonto no se ha dado cuenta que la actitud de Hummel es porque no le ha pedido que sea su novio

Wes: Eso apuéstelo, igual y tenemos que atender un parto para finales de diciembre

Mike: ¡Se imagina!

Anderson regresó a casa el Armado y lo vio acostado, a ver si era cierto el consejo que le habían dado,

Blaine: ¿Estás dormido?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Oye,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te pido una disculpa por mi actitud del otro día,

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Hummel se incorporó con cara de sorprendido, Anderson se sentó, lo abrazó y le dio un beso,

Blaine: No debí hacer lo de separar las camas, más bien debí continuar la plática que por atrabancado no terminé cuando nos detuvimos

Kurt: Estuvo bien dejar las cosas así, de hecho considero que lo mejor es seguir peleados

Blaine: Soy malo, por favor ayúdame

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas Anderson?

Blaine: Nada, olvídalo vamos a dormir

Kurt: Si, está bien,

Se quitó la ropa, lo abrazó, mañana tal vez pondría en práctica la segunda parte del consejo, eso de ser sincero y hablar de lo que sucedía, definitivamente a parte de la desgracia que le iba pasar de la muerte, le estaba pasando otra y casi la veía igual, estaba enamorándose.

Shuester leía los expedientes de ambos en el pueblo para matar el tiempo,

Shuester: Anderson te van a atrapar y ni meter las manos podrás, Figgins de plano me resultó casamentero y sin proponérselo, se casarán ¿antes o después de irse de Matamiedos?, tal vez me volé la barda, pero esos dos tienen tanta atracción que explotan.

* * *

_¡Son los mejores lectores! Seguiré publicando el fic así me tengan que echar de FF jajaja (claro, no es la idea)_

_Hoy ando generosa, quizás traiga otro más, aún es temprano :)_

_¡Hasta más tarde y sino hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews =)_


	23. Capítulo 23

_Buenas noches colegas_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**23**

Hummel despertó y lo vio, nada más estaría con el tres veces más, uno porque lo deseaba de una forma frenética y esperaba que después de eso la cosa se apagara, él no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por el deseo o la cuestión carnal, comenzaba a creer eso de que las leyendas de pronto afectaban a los que vivían ahí, lo besó y él despertó, Anderson lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él,

Blaine: ¿Sueñas con casarte verdad?

Kurt: No te apures

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Digo tú y yo solo rompemos dieta, no más

Blaine: Cierto,

Kurt: Así que lo de que me quiera casar o no, a ti ni te va, ni te viene, no eres ni mi novio, me voy a bañar

Blaine: Nos damos un baño como el de ayer,

Kurt: OK

Ni para qué respingar, digo le agradaba, además en dos semanas más él se iría a la otra estación con su soledad y Hummel se quedaría con puro hombre comprometido, el cual no le atraía, durante el baño, no de plano fue mejor que viniera soltero; lo seducía como ningún hombre lo había hecho en su vida, le rostizaba el cerebro cuando lo besaba, lo acariciaba o sentía su mirada sobre él, no podía estar pasándole eso, pero tendría dos meses para acabar con ello y no volver a flaquear con él.

Anderson lo veía fijamente durante todo el baño, sabía reconocer cuando el hombre con el que estaba algo le pasaba o molestaba, no era tonto para ello, pero sí para tratar las cosas, la mañana se le fue buscando la forma de abordar el tema, ¿pero qué tema era?, jamás alguien le había dado consejos amorosos, era demasiado orgulloso para eso. De chico siempre solucionaba sus cosas solo, tanto su madre como su padre trabajaban así que él se rascaba como podía para arreglar lo que le preocupaba o angustiaba; el problema es que muchas veces simplemente dejaba a la deriva las situaciones, para no quebrarse la cabeza en arreglarlas.

Hummel también andaba con su misma revolución del otro día, debía plantearle, más bien comunicarle que solo estaría tres veces más con él porque de alguna forma lo habían acordado y Hummel muy sacrificadamente cumplía todo lo que prometía; no pudo evitar reírse cuando reparó en lo del sacrificio, mientras Anderson revisaba a un señor, lo pudo observar de perfil, de plano cayó que estaba bien dotado por donde lo viera. Desde cuándo se ponía a observar esas cosas en un hombre, jamás le habían interesado, la bronca es que a parte del físico, aunque le cayera en el hígado reconocerlo la determinación que tenía él, su carácter imponente y muchas cosas le hacían arder su piel. Nunca le habían gustado los hombres débiles, tontos, ni nada de eso, ¿qué hacía con Ikar?, eso le vino a la mente, era un pendejo para resumirlo en una sola palabra, de milagro más bien con milagritos que hacia su padre había terminado la universidad; ocupaba una buena posición en la empresa donde trabajaba porque era de su papá, muchas veces llegó a meter la pata y de plano le pusieron a un asistente que realmente desarrollaba el puesto de gerente que él tenía solo por título no porque realmente lo llenara.

Anderson había terminado de revisar a su paciente y hasta lo acompañó a la puerta, lo había atendido con la familiaridad con que lo hacia Hummel, el resultado fue una consulta donde el hombre le dijo punto y seña de su padecimiento facilitándole el diagnóstico, al verlo ahí sentado todo ausente se acercó y le dio un beso muy profundo al cual Hummel respondió enseguida; en todo su desbarajuste había caído que Anderson lo hechizaba con esos ojos, su boca, por muchos detalles que no es necesario especificar, más a parte porque tenía algunas de las cualidades que siempre había buscado en un hombre, nada más que en bruto y requería una pulida ¿valdría la pena tomarse la molestia de dársela?.

Blaine: ¿Dónde andas?

Kurt: Decidiendo si pulo una piedra o la dejo en bruto

Blaine: Debo inferir que la piedra soy yo

Kurt: No, alguien más

Blaine: Seguro alguien que conociste estos días,

Kurt: Aja

Hummel nada más le contestó para darle el avión, llegó una señora con un muchachito de unos quince años, dado que por esas épocas se les alborotaba a las lugareñas y lugareños las hormona después de un consenso acordaron que Hummel los revisaría estuviera o no en guardia, para evitar algún loco como el de días atrás. Anderson mientras daba su consulta reflexionaba lo de pulirlo, ¿le estaba pasando lo mismo que a él?, ¿la ruptura de la dieta estaba yendo a algo más que eso?, lo de pulirlo no le caería nada mal, solo que él no buscaba matrimonio y esas eran las aspiraciones de Hummel, el fin que anhelaba en una relación suponía a esas alturas de su vida.

Cada quien con sus ideas y sus respectivos platos de comida se separaron sin decirse nada, todos los demás observaban la situación,

Nick: Acabó la amnistía

Finn: Yo opino que Anderson no aplicó nuestro consejo

Nick: O lo hizo mal

Mike: Es que nos faltó decirle que con pedirle sincerarse no acababa ahí la cosa

Nick: Exacto Chang, ahí empezaba, porque luego hay que dar con cómo arreglar el problema

Finn: Anderson será buen doctor,

Wes: Ni quien lo dude Hudson

Mike: Pero con las relaciones se me hace que es wey

Wes: Sino, se hace pasar por tal

En la noche no querían estar solos, así que se unieron al grupo para jugar cartas, sus colegas les propusieron un juego interesante

Wes: ¿Juego de parejas les late?

Blaine: ¡Parejas!

Mike: Bueno para que no piense mal Anderson, porque los únicos que podrían hacer pareja serían usted y el colega

Nick: Claro pareja romántica, amorosa,

Finn: Los demás nada más seremos pareja de juego

Anderson sonrió y lo abrazó al oír lo de la pareja amorosa, Hummel solo bajó la mirada, todos pensaron _mala señal_, nada más que el sonso de Anderson era poco observativo a esos aspectos, empezaron el juego y ganaron ellos dos,

Blaine: Full

Mike: Nombre estos colegas hacen buena mancuerna en el juego

Finn: Ya sabe lo que dicen buenos en el juego, malos en el amor

Ese había sido un comentario tajante y totalmente aclarativo de Hummel, solo que Anderson andaba viendo como plantearle lo de que se sincerara y hablaran lo que pasaba, regresaron a casa el Armado después de ganar otros dos juegos. Los demás auguraban un desaguisado y se acercaron para escucharlos encubiertos,

Blaine: ¿Podemos hablar?

Kurt: Si ¿de qué?

Blaine: Estás extraño, ¿te molesta algo?,

Kurt: No Anderson,

Blaine: Podrías sincerarte conmigo

Kurt: ¿Acerca de qué?

Blaine: Pues, umm, ¿realmente quieres que sigamos enojados?,

Kurt: La verdad si lo preferiría

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque de esa forma no tendría que cumplir mi palabra

Blaine: ¿Qué palabra?

Kurt: Yo acordé contigo romper la dieta digamos el número de veces que tienes preservativos

Blaine: Colega no lo pusimos en esos términos

Kurt: A mí me pareció que si, como me comprometí a ello, así lo haré

Blaine: O sea que me estás diciendo que estarás tres veces conmigo

Kurt: Y después nada, tú te irás a la otra estación y yo me quedaré aquí, cuando regreses no volverás a tocar, ni a tener mi cuerpo

Blaine: ¿Piensas que voy aguantar tenerte a mi lado y no querer hacerlo?

Kurt: Ese será tu problema, digamos que romper contigo la dieta esas tres veces es como una deuda

Blaine: ¡UNA MALDITA OBLIGACIÓN!, ¿ASÍ LO VES?

Kurt: PUES SI PORQUE ABRÍ MI BOCOTA Y NO ACOSTUMBRO A RETRACTARME

Blaine: SABES ALGO, POR MI OLVIDA TODO

Kurt: SERÁN ESAS TRES VECES NADA MÁS

Blaine: TAMPOCO ESTOY PIDIENDO LIMOSNA

Kurt: SI TE AGRADA BIEN, SINO TAMBIÉN,

Blaine: NO QUIERO NADA DE TI

Jalo enojado su colcha y agarró su almohada,

Kurt: ¿DÓNDE VAS?

Blaine: DE ESTE DÍA A QUE ME VAYA DORMIRÉ DONDE SEA MENOS AQUÍ

Kurt: NO SEAS INFANTIL

Blaine: EL INFANTIL ES OTRO, YO QUERÍA HABLAR Y TÚ ME SALES CON ESTA JALADA

Kurt: ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS QUERÍAS HABLAR?

Blaine: YA NO IMPORTA,

Salió azotando la puerta, Hummel se tumbó en la cama sintiendo que por segunda vez la había regado, a lo hecho se aguantaba y fregaba, agarró su almohada y la abrazó, estaba bien que él durmiera en otra parte tendría las dos camas para dormir a sus anchas. Los otros lo vieron irse diciendo grosería y media, todas las habidas y por haber, los otros se miraron,

Wes: Nombre no solo Anderson necesita lecciones

Finn: También el colega está en el hoyo con esto de las relaciones amorosas

Mike: Pues vamos a dormir

Nick: ¿Si le decimos a Anderson que lo haga en alguna de las casas que están con un solo integrante?

Finn: Te va a mandar a volar Duval, deja que duerma donde se le antoje

Nick: Pues si,

Anderson se fue a dormir al Mataárboles, aventó la colcha para no dormir al ras del piso y se dejó caer ahí, en lugar de poner la almohada en la cabeza también la abrazó, las horas fueron pasando pero no podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía alguna parte de su colega, alguna de las rupturas de la dieta y sentía como la sangre le hervía, el corazón le palpitaba y esa méndiga sensación de estar en el infierno volvía. Hummel por su parte no estaba en un lecho de rosas, también se sentía en la mitad de una hoguera o como se debían sentir los pollitos al echarlos al agua caliente, no más, cuando se freían con aceite o en leña, se levantó a echarse agua y al sentir como resbalaba por su cuello su mente evocó como los labios de Anderson resbalaban de la misma forma, su lengua lo recorría de una forma tan sensual, tenía que parar eso.

Ninguno pudo dormir en esencia nada, todos andaban como si nada, pero esos dos seguían como con llamas dentro de ellos, afortunadamente les tocaban actividades separadas,

Kurt: El calor está infernal

Nick: Ni tanto Hummel, de hecho siento como que bajó un poco

Kurt: No friegue Duval, está peor que nunca

Nick: ¡Le cae!

Kurt: Desde luego esto no es Matamiedos, sino Matahornos,

Duval se quedó extrañado, por el rumbo de Mataárboles Anderson arreglaba la leña con Hudson,

Finn: Durmió aquí

Blaine: Si pero esto es una chimenea

Finn: Según yo es muy fresco

Blaine: Para nada, hace parecer que la leña está encendida

Finn: Ahh poco

Hudson fue por más leña, pero al lugar no le pegaba nada de sol, estaba cubierto por las copas de los árboles que lo rodeaban, era sumamente fresco, además al igual que Duval sentía que había bajado un poco el calor, se acercaba verano y las lluvias refrescaban mucho la zona, en las partes altas decían que ya había llovido un poco,

Blaine: Vio como está quemante ahí adentro

Finn: Nombre está hasta se podría decir frío,

Blaine: Tiene mal el termostato Hudson,

Anderson se fue de ahí enojado, Duval y Hudson iban pensando que los del termostato mal eran ellos cuando chocaron,

Nick: Lo siento colega

Finn: Nombre yo lo siento, venía pensando en algo y no me fije

Nick: Yo venía igual, ¿está relacionado con la pólvora y el fuego?

Finn: ¿También el colega siente incendiarse?

Nick: Si, ¿usted trabajo con el colega?

Finn: Aja, también andaba que no aguantaba

Nick: Será cierto lo que nos contó la vieja Gertrudis

Finn: Al parecer si,

Nick: Porque ayer durmieron separados

Finn: Según ella una vez que el Armado y la sirvienta tuvieron sus quereres, quedaron prendados uno del otro

Nick: Solo que regresó el marido y no pudieron volver a hacerlo, los dos estaban que no aguantaban la quemazón por dentro a causa ¿de qué era?

Finn: Del amor, el deseo y la pasión que tenían atorado,

Nick: ¿Será?

Finn: Pues váyase usted a saber

Anderson cuando no estaba Hummel fue a botar sus cosas, después se arrepintió, tendría que ir por ellas para dormir de nuevo en el mismo lugar, Hummel estaba acostado solo con una playera que dejaba ver perfectamente su cuerpo, estaba en una posición que le hizo a Anderson querer subirse en la cama y tenerlo en ese momento sin más ni más, tenía inclinada la cabeza recargada en la pared y se acariciaba el cuello intentando calmar lo que sentía,

Blaine: TE QUITAS PARA PODER TOMAR MI COLCHA

Kurt: ¿OTRA VEZ TE VAS A IR?

Blaine: SI AQUÍ ESTÁ LA MISMA LUMBRE QUE EN MATAARBOLES Y ALLÁ AL MENOS NO TE VEO

Kurt: PUES HAS LO QUE QUIERAS

Blaine: BIEN,

Se le fue encima sin poder evitarlo, Hummel lo recibió ansioso, solo que recordó lo que le había dicho, tampoco se andaba muriendo por tenerlo, la verdad sí, pero se aguantaba total muchos hombres le atraían y no a todos podía llegar a tenerlos, sintió como Anderson se levantaba, lo detuvo un poco,

Kurt: ANDERSON

Blaine: TAMPOCO TE VOY A MELINDREAR NADA

Lo aventó y ambos quedaron peor que la noche anterior, estaban que no aguantaban y de plano no entendían el por qué. En el pueblo Shuester veía por su ventanal preguntándose ¿qué pasaba con esos dos?,

Shuester: Al parecer todo está bien, mañana bajan para lo de la feria, no hay castigados, salvo que ellos se quieran castigar solos verdad, les quiero ver la cara, tengo una curiosidad tremenda de constatar lo de las miradas dulces y tiernas entre ellos. ¿Cómo estarán?,

Los dos se sentían en la estufa siendo cocinados a fuego rápido, a todo lo que daban las hornillas... ¿por qué sería?

* * *

_Bien, podría subir otro, pero a lo mejor ya están durmiendo XD_

_Quiero agradecer enormemente por todo su apoyo =)_

_Elbereth3; Mel Reed; luc de lupin; bonamore; Asha Borjorges; KlainerDCbowties; Marierux; Gabriela C; Pykal._

_Tranquilos que no dejaré la historia :D _

_¡Hasta mañana!_


	24. Capítulo 24

_Buenas noches Colegas, el último capítulo por hoy! Ya ni sé cuántos publiqué hoy ajaja espero mañana sea igual, siempre y cuando no haya ningún inconveniente._

_¡Que lo disfruten! =)_

* * *

**24**

Corría el tercer día en que ellos se sentían como conejos dando vueltas sobre el fuego, sus otros colegas estaban como si nada, cada vez que con alguno mencionaban lo del calor infernal que los atacaba, los otros ponían cara de asombro.

Nick: ¿Usted siente mucho calor Montgomery?

Wes: Óigame no colega

Nick: No sea... sonso

Wes: Ya me estaba preocupando Duval, pensé que se me estaba insinuando

Nick: ¡Qué pasó colega!,

Mike: ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Nick: Porque hay dos colegas muriéndose de calor

Finn: Esos se están muriendo pero por otra cosa

Wes: ¿Qué cosa Hudson?

Finn: Por estar separados tres noches seguidas

Mike: ¿Ellos habrán tenido algo más que peleas y besos?

Ninguno contestó nada, pero todos inferían que sí, habían discutido lo oído y trataban de ponerle sentido a las palabras, además de su actitud, estaba extraño que durmiera Anderson en otro lado, los cuatro consideraron mejor dejarlos arreglar su explosión solos como siempre lo hacían. Hummel en la tarde se puso a lavar su ropa, buscando desaparecer un poco el incendio con el contacto del agua en sus manos, pero nada. Anderson lo veía de lejos muriéndose por acercarse y besarlo así fuera a la fuerza, estaba usando un short, los demás andaban metidos en matasanos, sin aguantar más se acercó pegando su cuerpo al de Hummel, los dos jadearon con esa simple sensación de tener rozando sus cuerpos,

Kurt: Colega

Blaine: Me vale que nos puedan ver

Acto seguido subió sus manos para posarlas en el pecho de Hummel, lo cual no le pareció suficiente, bajo una y la introdujo por debajo de la camisa,

Kurt: Deja

Blaine: No

Aparte de las caricias que le estaba dando sus labios buscaron el cuello de Hummel; los dos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente, la forma en que movía su boca sobre Hummel, estaba mal, no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, sus manos las tenía apretando la prenda que estaba lavando, las manos de Anderson ya estaban abajo de la camisa, ambas acariciando sus pezones, pellizcándolos. En una desesperación por detenerlo, más por temor a que alguno de sus colegas pasara por ahí que por realmente desearlo, tomó la bandeja y la llenó con agua, Anderson no se dio cuenta porque tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba absorto con el placer de tener sus manos en el lugar donde estaban y sus labios hacían lo suyo; la mano hasta le temblaba, pero como pudo llenó la bandeja la alzó casi tirando la mitad del agua y se la aventó, solo que el resultado fue peor, las caricias no aminoraron sino las hizo más fuertes y las trasladó a otra parte, las introdujo por su short el cual tenía pretina de resorte así que le facilitó todo,

Kurt: Basta

Blaine: Estás que ardes

Kurt: Si

Cuando oyó eso se detuvo y se hizo para atrás, Hummel volteó y lo vio sonriente, ¿qué pretendía?, pensó que se iba a ir pero regresó y lo besó de tal forma que hizo hasta que se arqueara un poco, prolongó la seducción a su boca un tiempo el cual se hizo eterno para soportarlo sin excitarse ambos, por fin lo dejó de besar, pero lo apretó a su cuerpo susurrándole al oído,

Blaine: Sabes donde estoy para apagar tu ardor

Sin más lo dejó ahí, Hummel se volteó y en lugar de lavar casi golpeó cada prenda, regresó a casa el Armado y se metió directo a la regadera, cuando salió pudo notar que no estaban las sábanas de Anderson y ni su colcha, lo había hecho pensando que lo buscaría porque no aguantaría esa fogata que había encendido. Se puso a hacer mil cosas en casa el Armado, intentando no salir corriendo para aventarse a los brazos de él, intentó leer pero al hacerlo confundía lo que decía cada palabra, aventó el libro e intentó arreglar su ropa, de plano no aguantó abrió el cajón que hasta se salió por la rapidez con que lo hizo y extrajo dos preservativos, ya nada más quedaría uno que estaba destinado para ser usado la semana siguiente. Iría no porque él se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque Hummel lo había decidido, entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, intentó ponerse más agua, solo que obtuvo el efecto contrario.

Sus colegas habían terminado de arreglarse porque iban a ir a la feria del pueblo, Shuester les había dejado en el cronograma que ese día los esperaba allá abajo, si alguien quería quedarse no había problema, los otros cuatro estaban presto para ir, más para poder hablar con sus respectivas parejas que por otra cosa. Ni Anderson, ni Hummel recordaban lo de la dichosa feria, uno estaba en Mataárboles esperando oír el ruido de la puerta que se abría y ver entrar a su colega dispuesto a todo, mientras que el otra seguía en el baño conteniendo sus ansias e intentando oír azotarse la puerta en señal que Anderson lo había buscado.

Hudson y Duval habían sido comisionados para ir a buscar a los respectivos colegas faltantes para poder irse al pueblo, uno se dirigió a Mataárboles y otro a casa el Armado. Anderson seguía con su desesperación, cuando escuchó la puerta sintió que había triunfado, se le había ocurrido recibirlo desnudo para ir directo al grano, solo que era excitante sentir como sus manos le quitaban su ropa por lo que no lo hizo, ohh desilusión se llevó cuando,

Finn: Colega anda por aquí,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Por su cara dedujo que esperaba a alguien más, por eso no había trancado la puerta, en los últimos días que había estado durmiendo ahí, cerraba la puerta y hasta que se dignaba a salir podían entrar, ninguno se quejaba porque los dos se veían que andaban de pésimo humor y más con lo del dichoso calor que sentían, lo mejor era ir al grano,

Finn: ¿Ya está listo?

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Finn: Hoy es la feria, vamos a bajar al pueblo

Blaine: Yo no quiero ir

Finn: Bien,

Blaine: ¿No es obligatorio ir?

Finn: Shuester dejó escrito que si alguien se quería quedar no había bronca

Blaine: Perfecto, me quedo

Finn: Como quiera

Duval había tocado en casa el Armado, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la empujó, Hummel oyó el ruido y se sonrió, pero

Nick: ¿Alguien vive?

Estaba demasiado excitado para dejar que alguien lo viera, solo el que era capaz de apagar las brasas que sentía encendidas en todo su cuerpo, permaneció en el baño y desde ahí le contestó,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Nick: Perdón colega, ya es hora

Kurt: Hora de ¿qué?

Nick: Para irnos a la feria

Kurt: No voy a ir

Nick: Está bien, ¿alguna razón en especial?, pregunto por si me cuestiona Shuester

Kurt: Solo no quiero ir, ¿es obligatorio?

Nick: No, se puede quedar

Kurt: Dile que no me sentía bien

Nick: Bueno

Kurt: Que se diviertan

Nick: Gracias, usted que se sienta mejor,

Ante la negativa, los otros cuatro se dispusieron a irse,

Wes: ¿Los dejamos solos?

Mike: Montgomery no son niños

Finn: Con ganas de quedarme a ver qué sucede con ellos

Mike: Ayy Hudson, tal vez si haya radionovela, pero se me hace que

Nick: Debe ser privada, ¿no le parece Chang?

Mike: Concuerdo con usted,

Los cuatro se treparon a la camioneta, cuando llegaron Shuester se sorprendió al no ver a Anderson y Hummel, ¿qué habrá pasado?

Shuester: Me faltan dos incautos

Mike: No quisieron venir

Shuester: ¿Razón?

Finn: A ciencia cierta no sabemos, a mi Anderson me dijo que no quería venir

Nick: A mi Hummel me dio la misma respuesta

Shuester: ¿Cómo están ellos?

Mike: Enojados

Shuester: No que ya iban en buenos términos

Nick: Tuvieron una pelea hace tres días y desde esa noche Anderson ha dormido en Mataárboles

Shuester: ¿Oyeron la pelea?

Wes: Si, según esto Anderson le dijo que si solo lo veía como una obligación ahí moría

Shuester: ¿Qué?

Mike: Pues eso quien sabe, solo Hummel le contestó que sí y algo de tres veces, ¿o me equivoco Montgomery?

Wes: No, hablaron de tres veces y él le dijo que tampoco estaba pidiendo limosna

Shuester: ¿Serán besos?

Finn: Nos late que no Shuester

Shuester: ¿Estarán pasando cosas digamos íntimas en casa el Armado?

Mike: A nuestro juicio si,

Shuester: Me preocupa, no quiero regresar a nadie en varas dulces

Mike: Nosotros esperamos las varas dulces para diciembre

Shuester: Chang no lo diga ni de broma

Finn: Son adultos, ya sabrán ellos en lo que se meten

Shuester: Pues si,

En Matamiedos, los dos se estaban muriendo por irse a buscar, nada más que el orgullo era más fuerte, debía poder controlarlo,

Kurt: Nunca te has dejado llevar así, ¿qué te pasa?, está bien el hombre, pero no es para tanto, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió pedir que lo pasaran para acá,

Anderson se encontraba igual que Hummel,

Blaine: Este hombre lleva la batuta en esta relación, ¡al diablo!

Salió diciendo mil groserías rumbo a casa el Armado, iba a pagar el ardor de ambos, Hummel se había acostado apretando las sábanas para no salir corriendo y viendo los dos preservativos, Anderson entró azotando la puerta, los dos se miraron

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: Anderson ven,

Fue una invitación a la que no iba a negarse, al menos Hummel había tomado el paso de pedirle que se acercara y más al quitarse la playera muy lentamente, para quedar desnudo de la parte de arriba, Anderson se subió a la cama y lo comenzó a besar, sus manos de Hummel se movían velozmente reflejando la ansiedad que tenía, ¿qué era?, ¿por qué lo necesitaba?, ¿por qué lo había añorado los tres días que no durmió a su lado?, ¿qué pasaría cuando él se fuera dos meses?, ¿volverían las llamas?, Anderson se detuvo y lo miró,

Blaine: ¿Has sentido unas llamas dentro de ti?

Kurt: Si, horrible

Blaine: ¿Solo me dejarás tener el placer de estar contigo tres veces más?

Kurt: Es lo mejor

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque mi cuerpo lo protejo con esto

Blaine: No te entiendo colega

Hummel le sacó la playera y lo comenzó a besar, su pecho rozaba con el de Hummel a causa del abrazo y beso que se estaban dando, cuando le dijo lo de proteger su cuerpo había sostenido en sus manos los dos preservativos que tenía a su lado, quería acostarlo y bajarle el short, quitarse su pantalón para romper la dieta sin dejarse siquiera respirar por la excitación de hacerlo; pero necesitaba que le explicara un poco las cosas, lo podría hacer después pero además no apagaría el fuego ahí, lo había ido a buscar dejando su orgullo al lado, Hummel debía ceder en otra cosa, se detuvo apartándose del castaño,

Kurt: Umm, sigue

Blaine: Dime lo de proteger tu cuerpo,

Kurt: Con el preservativo no me embarazo, ni me pasas ninguna infección, pero

Blaine: ¿Pero qué?

Kurt: No de sentir algo por ti

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kurt: Yo busco una relación seria, tú no, ya Anderson

Blaine: Está bien, pero vienes conmigo

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: A donde yo te esperaba

Anderson lo cargó,

Kurt: Déjame ponerme algo

Blaine: No, así te llevo

Kurt: Alguien

Blaine: Todos se fueron

Recordó lo que le dijo Duval, bajó su mano para tomar los dos preservativos después se incorporó para pegarse a él, así solo se veía su espalda desnuda, no había nadie pero por si llegaba alguien, cuando iban para allá le dijo que se fuera por el sendero que comunicaba ambos lugares, el mismo que le sirvió para huir ese día de Ikar y no seguir oyendo sus tonterías, lo bajó a la mitad y lo recargó en un árbol,

Kurt: ¿Lo haremos aquí?

Blaine: Solo intensificaremos nuestra excitación

Kurt: Soy tuyo

Sus neuronas de plano estaban fastidiadas, el lugar estaba solitario, el viento corría, no se oía nada hasta que los dos comenzaron a jadear por los besos y caricias que recargados en el árbol se estaban dando, las manos de Hummel rodeaban el miembro del moreno, realizando movimientos arriba y abajo, giraba la muñeca para darle mayor placer, seguía realizando los mismos movimientos constante, sintió como la excitación de Anderson estaba al máximo, sabía que a diferencia del tonto de su exnovio que se prendía y apagaba rápidamente, Anderson aguantaba bastante. El moreno bajó hacia la entrepierna del castaño y si comenzó a besar la parte íntima, le estaba dando placer con su lengua que había llegado a la entrada de Hummel, realizando embestidas con ésta. Estaba penetrándolo con su lengua. Tal vez eran muchas cosas, pero los dos como en complicidad se dieron un orgasmo pleno ahí, sin importarles nada, solo que eso no era suficiente, los tres días los había desquiciado prácticamente, ninguno en su sano juicio hubiera hecho algo así, estaban conscientes que sus colegas andaban en el pueblo, pero alguien podía ir, Anderson lo volvió a cargar como cinco minutos después de haberse complacido de esa forma,

Blaine: ¿Sigues siendo mío?

Kurt: Para lo que quieras

Blaine: Colega tus miserias me vuelven loco

Kurt: Y a mí las tuyas

Lo cargó para por fin llegar a Mataárboles, como pudo se agachó con Hummel en sus brazos y lo dejó en el intento de cama que había improvisado para cuando lo fuera a buscar, le acarició su mejilla y le sonrió, después se levantó,

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: A cerrar la puerta, vas a ser mío toda la noche

* * *

_Ya son las 3.40!_

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas! :D_

_Espero sus bellos reviews._


	25. Capítulo 25

_Mis queridos Colegas, vamos por el primero del día :D_

_Gracias por tooodos sus reviews ya son más de 1OO =')_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**25**

Anderson se dirigió a la puerta y la trancó, no sabía si sus colegas iban a regresar ese mismo día o hasta la mañana siguiente, pero por si las dudas, además amanecerían desnudos como siempre que rompían la dieta lo hacían. El lugar lo había acomodado para que la leña quedara delante del pedazo donde la dejó, en la mañana se dio a la tarea de barrer para que no se sintiera polvo como los días anteriores en los cuales estuvo ahí metido después de la discusión que tuvieron; caminó hasta ahí, en el extremo opuesto había puesto unas lámparas de aceite de las que según se llevaría a la otra estación y Shuester antes de bajar al pueblo les dijo que las probaran, el lugar no tenía luz, normalmente cuando iban por leña dejaban las puertas abiertas y con la luz que se colaba era que se podía ver ahí dentro.

Mataárboles tenía un olor agradable, quizás era la mezcla de los diferentes árboles que conformaban la leña para cocinar, toda era donada por los lugareños y había de diferentes árboles, Hummel estaba de pie recargado en la pared, Anderson le sonrió, aunque ya llevaba desabrochado el pantalón todavía lo tenía puesto, se aproximó quedando a un metro a lo mucho, eso de hacer cosas para excitar a la pareja jamás las había puesto en práctica hasta que estuvo con Hummel y de forma inconsciente, el mismo pensamiento le llegó al castaño, ambos se quitaron de forma muy sugerente la poca ropa que llevaban puesta, Anderson lo jaló, se besaron,

Blaine: Colega,

Kurt: ¿Qué me haces Anderson?

Blaine: Todavía nada pero si te quiero hacer muchas cosas esta noche y muchas más

Kurt: Nunca me había pasado esto con un hombre

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Querer sentir sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos recorrerlo, su ser dentro de mi regalándome tanto placer

Blaine: Estamos en las mismas colega, ¿sigues siendo mío?

Kurt: Aja,

Los dos se pusieron de rodillas, sintiendo como sus cuerpos temblaban, mientras Anderson había ido a cerrar la puerta, Hummel dejó a la mano los preservativos, los había metido en su short cuando lo bajó en el árbol y de dejarlos en la bolsa, casi podía jurar que ninguno se acordaría de usarlos. Recordó las palabras de que era bueno tener reservas, porque aunque no lo hicieran diario, igual una noche estaban muy encendidos y definitivamente esta noche así estaban, no hubo mucho preámbulo cuando lo sintió dentro de Hummel, cuando estuvo inmerso por completo, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos,

Blaine: Tus terrenos son míos

Kurt: Aprovéchalos bien Anderson

Blaine: Los voy a aprovechar tan bien que te juro

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: En la vida lo olvidarás,

Lo que siguió realmente difícilmente lo olvidaría, salvo que sucediera algo mejor, los dos estaban enloquecidos, se movían de una forma incesante, el espacio se les hacía poco, todo lo que había puesto Anderson se había movido y se encontraba a un lado de ellos que estaban en el piso directamente, Hummel sintió la frialdad de este y se quejó un poco; callado no había estado pero el sonido que hizo era diferente, los dos reían como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, giraron una vez para cambiar de posición y después otra, ninguno se acordaba del hecho de cuidarse, sintió la intensificación de los movimientos del moreno, fue suerte pero movió su mano y sintió los preservativos,

Kurt: Anderson detente

Blaine: Ni madres Hummel, eres mío

Kurt: Umm, si pero

Blaine: Así me grites no me detendré,

Lo besó y prosiguió, exactamente no quería gritarle pero debía ponerse el preservativo o corrían peligro de alguna consecuencia que ninguno francamente buscaba,

Kurt: NO SEAS BRUTO

Blaine: LO SOY

Kurt: Me vas a embarazar Anderson, no seas tonto

Reaccionó cuando escuchó lo del embarazo, se detuvo casi en seco,

Blaine: ¡El preservativo!

Kurt: Sí, póntelo

Se separó sin muchas ganas, su ansiedad de seguir no lo dejaban abrirlo, Hummel se lo arrebató y lo abrió con cuidado, le ayudo a ponérselo y lo besó,

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: Ahora si sigue hasta el final

Blaine: Con gusto,

Así lo hizo y que final tuvieron los dos, la pausa para no tener alguna sorpresa ayudó a alargar el momento, se desvaneció exhausto sobre Hummel, buscó sus labios y lo besó, con cuidado se separaron, mientras Anderson se deshacía del preservativo, Hummel acomodó la colcha para poder acostarse y reposar un poco, sintió un poco de fresco tal vez por el sudor que recorría todo su cuerpo, así que jaló una sábana y la puso sobre él, regresando le hizo compañía porque el moreno también había sentido fresco, se puso de perfil y mientras una mano le servía para recargar su cabeza, la otra la tenía a la altura de la cintura de Hummel abrazándolo, el castaño se rió y se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose los ojos,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Abrázame bien por favor

Anderson lo acogió en sus brazos, acomodó la almohada para que los dos pusieran su cabeza en ella y estuvieran más cómodos,

Blaine: Ya solo te quedan dos obligaciones

Kurt: Anderson, mañana hacemos la otra estoy cansado

Blaine: Si colega, lo disfruté mucho y para mí es un placer estar a tu lado,

Kurt: Para mí también

Blaine: No que solo lo hacías porque lo habíamos acordado

Kurt: Se me está saliendo de las manos

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo que siento por ti

Blaine: ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Kurt: No sé, tampoco me quiero arriesgar a averiguarlo,

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no eres mi tipo

Blaine: Tienes un tipo definido, ¿cómo es?

De decírselo, Anderson se iba a dar cuenta que eso de no ser su tipo no era totalmente cierto, en gran medida lo era,

Kurt: Preferiría reservarlo para mi

Blaine: Como quieras colega,

Anderson lo besó despacio, Hummel intensificó el beso que se estaban dando, retiraron la sábana y entraron a un juego de caricias con besos, definitivamente le estaba cumpliendo eso de que toda la noche iba a ser suyo, esos pequeños minutos de plática les recargó demasiado su pila, la forma enardecida de la primera vez se transformó a una serena pero sumamente placentera. Aunque no quería, mientras lo observaba cuando ambos se recuperaban, intentaba descifrar cómo podía ser que tener sexo con él, lo cual le dolía resumirlo a eso, lo llenaba más que las tres veces que había estado con Ikar al cual según amaba, genial, a esas alturas había estado más con Anderson que con el hombre que supuestamente amaba tanto para aspirar a casarse para formar una familia a su lado.

Blaine: ¿Qué piensas?

Kurt: Hemos roto la dieta cinco veces ya

Blaine: ¿Vas a cumplir lo que dijiste?

Kurt: Anderson he estado más contigo que con el hombre que supuestamente yo amaba tanto como para querer casarme

Blaine: No te entendí

Kurt: Con Ikar solo hice el amor tres veces, una donde perdí mi virginidad, otra que me convenció porque era su cumpleaños

Blaine: Así que quería regalo

Kurt: Lo cual fue algo desagradable para mí

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque quería un

Blaine: ¿Qué colega?

Kurt: Alguien más en la misma cama

Blaine: ¿Hombre o mujer?

Kurt: Mujer, yo le dije que no, ahora con todo lo que oí

Blaine: ¿A poco te iba a proponer que fueran tú y tu hermana?

Kurt: Me temo que sí, después de la pelea, tomó el teléfono, no sé con quién habló, tampoco lo que le dijo porque fui al baño, cuando salí me besó, comenzó todo y lo hicimos solo los dos,

Blaine: Lo dices con unas ganas

Kurt: Es que con ese entusiasmo estaba con él

Blaine: Nulo

Kurt: Era un bruto, además con lo que me propuso me sentía incómodo, la última fue como un mes antes de venirme supuestamente para que aguantara mi ausencia,

Blaine: Así que has estado más conmigo

Kurt: Es que me agrada de una forma inexplicable, yo lo amaba o eso creía, teníamos una relación de un año ya y todo pintaba para terminar en boda,

Blaine: Y conmigo

Kurt: Pinta para terminar en nada Anderson, pese a eso, cada noche a tu lado la disfruto, hasta cuando solo dormimos abrazados, no tiene sentido

Blaine: Lo sé colega, a mí me sucede igual, digo entre James y yo no había planes de boda, ni nada parecido, bueno según mi familia si, esa es otra historia,

Kurt: Mis padres pueden decir que realmente tienen un hijo de cascos ligeros

Blaine: Si la hija que tienen durmiendo en su casa, no el que yo estoy abrazando

Kurt: He tenido relaciones contigo sin ser siquiera novios Anderson, además en el baño, en el árbol ese donde nos dimos tanto placer y venimos a rematar aquí, hasta me sacaste casi desnudo de casa el Armado,

Blaine: Tuve que doblegar mucho mi orgullo para ir por ti, al menos que fuera donde yo había pensando

En eso escucharon el canto del gallo, Hummel lo besó,

Kurt: Fui tuyo toda la noche

Blaine: ¿Podrías serlo más noches?

Kurt: Solo una más, trata de entenderme, no todas las personas tomamos los momentos íntimos a la ligera, no logro entender porque estos días me hizo falta tenerte a mi lado, en dos meses tengo que lograr superarlo,

Blaine: Tú también me hiciste falta, no podía dormir, hasta abracé a la almohada

Kurt: Yo también,

Blaine: Vas a quedarte solo aquí

Kurt: Sin el único hombre que me ha hecho sentir que la sinapsis de mi cerebro no más no se da, unas ganas locas de que me bese, me acaricie, tenerlo en mí, estoy diciendo de más,

Blaine: Ven colega, vamos a casa el Armado para dormir,

Kurt: Si, ¿tienes tu playera aquí?

Blaine: No, me la quitaste allá

Kurt: Cierto, ¿habrán regresado los colegas?

Blaine: No sé, pero enrédate en la sábana y te cargo hasta allá,

Kurt: Me pongo lo que traía al menos abajo

Blaine: Quédate así, yo si me pongo lo que traía para no ir desnudo, pero llegando allá me lo quito y quiero que durmamos solo con la sábana, como la primera vez que rompimos la dieta

Kurt: Está bien Blaine

Anderson lo besó, lo ayudó a enredarse en la sábana, no reparó en que lo había llamado por su nombre, lo cargó, Hummel llevaba su ropa doblada en una mano, al caminar para allá por el sendero sentían el viento de la madrugada y la frescura que durante tres días no habían experimentado, entraron sin ver si acaso habían vuelto sus colegas,

Nick: Vieron como lo llevaba

Finn: En brazos Duval, se ve que la noche estuvo muy

Los cuatro se rieron,

Mike: ¿Romántica o activa?

Finn: Me late que ambas Chang,

Los otros se fueron a sus actividades, ellos no tenían guardia hasta la noche a las nueve, así que en cuanto entraron lo puso en la cama, se quitó todo como le dijo y durmieron abrazados desnudos, antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, porque en los de Anderson ya estaba, le susurró al oído

Blaine: Kurt no soy bueno con las palabras, pero han sido cinco veces que me han hecho sentir mucho y no solo placer,

Kurt: A mí también Blaine, es mejor arriesgarnos solo una vez más, sino terminaremos sintiendo cosas que no

Blaine: ¿Es malo pensar que podíamos tener una relación tú y yo, más allá de romper la dieta?

Kurt: No sé

Blaine: Me agrada que hayas sido mío toda la noche Kurt

Kurt: A mí también.

Terminaron de cerrar sus ojos para descansar, ambos se percataron que se habían hablado por sus nombres, cosa que a su juicio no sería bueno. Durmieron hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde, despertó cuando sintió como metía sus manos debajo de Hummel y la sábana que lo cubría resbalaba de su cuerpo, así como los labios de él dándole un tierno beso. Caminó con Hummel en sus brazos hasta llegar al baño, lo bajó cerca de la regadera, Hummel se recargó en el lado opuesto mientras que él templaba el agua para que estuviera fresca pero no fría, cuando la tuvo a su juicio bien, lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él, puso su mano de Hummel bajo el chorro que caía de la regadera,

Blaine: ¿Así está bien para bañarnos?

Kurt: Si, ¿qué te picó?

Blaine: No sé, pero ven y no me pidas explicaciones por favor

Kurt: De acuerdo,

Se bañaron entre risas, era tan extraña su actitud de ese día y no solo fue ahí, también cuando estaban en el comedor aunque sus demás colegas se encontraban presentes en el lugar fue por su plato de ambos, le trajo agua y le preguntó repetidas veces si necesitaba algo, después de la comida le propuso una caminata donde no hablaron, solo fueron apreciando el paisaje y lo abrazó de una forma tan tierna,

Kurt: ¿Qué traes?

Blaine: Nada, solo quiero abrazarte, ¿no quieres?

Kurt: Si, pero has estado extraño

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Lo vio tratando de analizar su irregular conducta,

Kurt: Ahh ya caigo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo estás haciendo para convencerme de que no solo sea una noche más

Blaine: No, me está naciendo solamente,

Lo besó cuando le iba a decir algo, lo cierto era que le estaba agradando el gesto, los demás no daban crédito a lo visto a la hora de la comida,

Mike: ¡Me volví loco!

Finn: Entonces es mal compartido Chang

Nick: Anderson anda muy atento se podría decir con el colega

Finn: Demasiado, tanto que hasta a Hummel parece asombrarle

Wes: Eso fue evidente

Mike: Hay que aprovechar para decirles que hagamos arreglos a las construcciones faltantes,

Finn: Buena idea, esperemos que la miel les dure hasta la siguiente semana

Antes de entrar a su guardia, los detuvieron para proponerles lo de los arreglos,

Mike: ¿Nos dan cinco minutos?

Blaine: Si, dinos Chang

Mike: Estuvimos platicando con Shuester ayer, nos queremos aventar a arreglar el Mataárboles, Matahambres y Matasanos, ¿quieren ayudarnos?

Kurt: Yo sí,

Finn: ¿Tú Anderson?

Blaine: También, pero trabajo con Hummel

Mike: Si, está bien

Blaine: Bueno con permiso,

Entraron a cubrir su guardia, toda la noche estuvo igual, fue por agua para los dos, le estuvo contando chistes, hasta le cantó un poco al oído, cosa que lo hizo temblar, su voz tan bajita para decírsela en el oído resultaba embriagante para Hummel, sentía que lo mareaba y hasta comenzaba a ver estrellitas; cuando sintió cositas raras se separó un poco de él, estaba dispuesto a pedirle que no lo hiciera más, como que le había leído el pensamiento ló beso tierno y luego apasionado, fulminando las pocas neuronas cuerdas sobrevivientes de la noche anterior.

Los días siguientes continúo igual con demasiados gestos lindos con Hummel, iniciaron la construcción antes de lo previsto, ellos fueron designados para limpiar el Mataárboles y acomodar las cosas de forma más conveniente, sobretodo porque se aproximaban las lluvias, de mojarse la leña no les serviría, sus colegas les habían traído algunos dulces de la feria, estaba descansado y Hummel se acostó recargando su cabeza en las piernas de él, ambos cerraron los ojos y recordaron la noche que

Blaine: Fuiste mío muchas horas aquí

Kurt: Si Anderson

Blaine: ¿No que ya nos hablábamos con nuestros nombres?

Kurt: Umm, yo

Blaine: Colega, me dijeron que Shuester mandó decir que bajáramos a mediados de la siguiente semana,

Kurt: El miércoles, eso me dijo Duval

Blaine: Así es, que para comprar las cosas y las empaquetáramos para tener un mejor control o algo así,

Kurt: Será para que tengas un mejor control tú,

Blaine: Este sí, tienes que bajar conmigo al pueblo ese día, vayas o no

Kurt: Lo sé, ¿cuándo vas a querer usar el último preservativo?, no vaya a ser que se me adelante la regla por todo lo que hemos estado haciendo

Blaine: ¿Quieres paleta?

Kurt: Anderson te

Blaine: Mira está rica,

Se le hizo raro que no le dijera nada, en alguna ocasión le dijo que parecía visita de reo, igual solo sería un día cuando le naciera, los días fueron pasando, para el lunes de la tercera semana de mayo todo Matamiedos era una cosa totalmente distinta, todo estaba pintado, arreglaron techos, ventanas, etc., hasta habían hecho más grande el Matasanos para tener dos lugares para dar consultas y los separaron con una sábana que donó Hummel para la causa. El martes al andar arreglando Hummel se lastimó la pierna, Anderson se la revisó y la curó, lo ayudó a regresar a casa el Armado, más bien lo cargó hasta allá, cuando lo puso sobre la cama de una forma tan delicada y con una sonrisa tan cálida, prendió las llamas dentro de él, lo besó y hasta el dolor de pierna se le olvidó,

Kurt: ¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?

Anderson no le contestó, como que meditó su respuesta,

Blaine: Más cerca de tu menstruación porque si no voy a querer tenerte de nuevo conmigo

Kurt: El completo, pero ¿quisieras hacer hoy lo que llamas pruebas?

Blaine: ¿Tú quieres?

Kurt: Mucho Anderson, me trastornas sabes

Blaine: Y tú a mí,

Le iba a quitar su camisa pero Hummel lo detuvo,

Kurt: ¿Me dejas hacer algo?

Blaine: Lo que quieras,

Kurt: Siéntate aquí, en el borde de la cama,

Le pidió que se sentara, se levantó, la venda en su pierna no se veía muy sexy pensó Hummel al verla, se la quitó, nunca lo había hecho, pero quería seducir a Anderson como alguna vez lo llegó a ver en alguna película, bailando de forma muy sensual y quitándose su ropa; él disfruto de ello, claro que no se quedó atrás, una vez que Hummel estuvo desnudo después de digamos sacarse una espinita clavada, con Anderson las inhibiciones que cargaba por muchos rollos moralistas se le esfumaban, lo besó y lo acarició un poco de pie, pero a continuación

Blaine: Ven ahora es mi turno

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Yo también quiero hacerlo,

Esta vez con toda intención le hizo un striptease muy erótico, para a continuación los dos experimentar en la cama lo que habían nombrado sus pruebas, al día siguiente irían al pueblo los dos solos en la camioneta, el camino era de tres horas para llegar a donde los esperaba Shuester, exhaustos por la actividad del día y lo que hicieron en parte de la noche, se dispusieron a disfrutar de una de las últimas noches que dormían juntos.

Shuester había mandado sus reportes y Figgins le mandó una nota,

Figgins: Los padres de Hummel estuvieron aquí hace unos días, me pidieron que regresara a su hijo, hasta me querían sobornar, cosa a la cual yo me negué, amenazaron con ir para allá, te lo paso al costo amigo, para que se lo hagas saber.

Shuester pensó que ya se habían tardado, difícilmente darían con el Matamiedos sino preguntaban en el pueblo y alguien los llevaba hasta allá, habló con mucha gente para prevenirla de que no tan fácil les dijeran como llegar al lugar, algo le decía que debía dar tiempo a esos dos, ¿para qué?, eso no tenía como contestarlo. Era un hombre con años de experiencia, algo le decía que bajo ningún supuesto debía permitir que Hummel y Anderson se separaran hasta que terminaran el internado, con los últimos reportes y lo hablado de su actitud, a ambos les serviría mucho estar juntos, independientemente si decidían tener una relación amorosa o no.

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews :D_


	26. Capítulo 26

_Segundo capítulo de hoy Colegas._

_¡Que lo disfruten! (Estoy segura que si lo harán XD)_

* * *

**26**

Al día siguiente amaneció nublado, cosa que les extrañó a ambos, se dispusieron a salir de Matamiedos a las seis de la mañana para llegar a buena hora al pueblo, antes de dejar Casa el Armado, Anderson tomó el último preservativo que quedaba, lo abrazó y,

Kurt: ¿Para qué lo sacas?

Blaine: No lo voy a usar colega

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Lo que oíste, fueron cinco momentos maravillosos contigo y quiero conservar este digamos de recuerdo

Kurt: Anderson, no te entiendo

Blaine: Si colega, lo quiero de recuerdo de lo vivido

Kurt: No inventes, eso quiere decir que

Anderson lo besó impidiendo que siguiera hablando, metió el preservativo a su pantalón para poder abrazarlo bien apretadito a su cuerpo, antes de salir le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Tal vez una noche que no aguante el recuerdo lo use,

Kurt: Como quieras

Fueron hasta la camioneta, Anderson le abrió la puerta, la cabina era muy amplia y los asientos corridos, una persona podía caber perfectamente acostada ahí, hasta dos porque eran muy amplios los asientos, la palanca de velocidades estaba en un costado del volante; no tenían ni veinte minutos que habían salido de Matamiedos cuando comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia bastante grandes en el parabrisas, el silencio era un poco insoportable, nada más que ninguno deseaba romperlo. A los veinte minutos la cosa comenzó a arreciar, era la primera vez que bajaban al pueblo, no se veía el camino, Anderson iba conduciendo muy despacio, de plano optó por orillarse cuando alcanzó a ver una especie de paradero,

Blaine: Hay que pararnos no veo nada

Kurt: Si Anderson, aparte hay como neblina y la lluvia, no hay nada de visibilidad

Blaine: Que bueno que concuerdas conmigo

Hummel se puso de lado y se recargó en su puerta, él hizo lo mismo,

Blaine: Tendrás casa el Armado para ti solito

Kurt: Si verdad, tú allá arriba será todo para ti y no tendrás al latoso que te haga lavar tu ropa

Blaine: Voy a extrañarlo

Kurt: ¿A quién?

Blaine: Al latoso

Kurt: El latoso también te va a extrañar a ti,

La lluvia disminuyó un poco, así que Anderson se dispuso a arrancar, pero en cuestión de segundos se vino un torrencial mayor al que estaba, Hummel le detuvo la mano,

Blaine: Pensé que ya iba a bajar la lluvia

Kurt: Arreció, no hay que arriesgarnos, podemos desbarrancarnos

Blaine: Sí, ninguno de los dos ha bajado al pueblo, solo medio recuerdo el camino de cuando llegamos en Enero

Kurt: Donde no querías ni verme

Blaine: Y ahora no quiero dejarte de ver, ¡cómo cambian las cosas!

Hummel tragó saliva cuando le dijo que no quería dejar de verlo, él estaba igual, se corrió en el asiento hasta que estuvo muy cerca, sus brazos lo rodearon y se comenzaron a besar, afuera seguía el torrencial de agua que caía del cielo, pero adentro de la camioneta comenzaba otro tipo de torrencial, uno de caricias y besos. Ambos habían bajado sus manos casi al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del otro, los vidrios por el contraste de climas entre el frío que se podía sentir por la lluvia a esa hora de la mañana y el calor que estaba desatando lo sucedido en la camioneta comenzaron a empañarse. Al salir como había sentido un poco de fresco, se había puesto un suéter abierto muy ligero, Anderson trató de sacarle la camisa pero no pudo, ambas eran del mismo color y pensó que era una sola prenda, Hummel lo apartó un poco,

Blaine: Colega

Kurt: Deja te ayudo

Se sacó el suéter y luego muy lentamente la camisa, Anderson lo igualó, se acercó al castaño y comenzó a acariciarle el torso desnudo. Era soberbio lo que lograba sentir a su lado, buscó una posición que le facilitara al moreno seguir el camino de su cuerpo ya que iba cerca de su ombligo, jugó con él de una forma tan exquisita que lo hizo gemir al castaño, sus manos de él tomaron ambas prendas que tenía juntas de los costados dispuestas para bajarlas, se detuvo y alzó su cara para verlo, Hummel solo asintió con su cabeza,

Blaine: Alza un poco tu cadera para que pueda bajarlo

Kurt: Sí,

Así lo hizo, lo bajó para dejar ambas prendas a la altura de las rodillas, Hummel se hizo para atrás, lo besó y terminó de sacarlas dejando que cayeran al piso de la camioneta, Anderson sonrió al verlo desnudo, sus manos se movieron para acariciarlo, regalarle una placer que Hummel agradecía con lo que expresaba entre gritos y gemidos, solo que no sería el único, se inclinó hacia él y cambiaron la puerta en que estaban recargados, se movían ahí adentro con tanta facilidad a pesar de que el espacio era como tres veces menos al que tuvieron en Mataárboles, el cual les fue insuficiente. Las caricias y besos eran muy reclamantes, quizás porque Hummel había decidido que solo una noche más él tendría su cuerpo y Anderson estaba consciente de ello, la prisión que resultaba la ropa del moreno que todavía traía puesta se hizo insoportable,

Blaine: Me tengo que quitar esto, siento que explota

Kurt: Vas a explotar pero conmigo,

Lo ayudó a sacar su ropa, pero antes de hacerlo metió la mano a la bolsa y extrajo el preservativo, había visto cuando lo puso ahí, agradeció que no lo hubiera dejado, porque francamente le hubiera dicho que inundara sus terrenos con su ser aunque no tuvieran protección, los dos estaban preparados para el encuentro, cuando sintió que lo estaba llevando a tope lo dejó de acariciar, buscó con su mano en el asiento donde había quedado el preservativo, se hizo para atrás y sin siquiera preguntarle lo abrió,

Kurt: Sácalo tú porque no lo vaya a rasgar

Blaine: Te juro que vas a querer más

Kurt: Tú también

Los dos se rieron, buscaron la forma de acomodarse dentro de la cabina para unirse y comenzar la sexta ruptura magistral de su dieta, la lluvia afuera no cedía, al igual que la actividad dentro de la camioneta; algunos rayos en el cielo los sacaron de su concentración pero en segundos volvieron a la pasión desbordante que sentían, al igual que el agua que bajaba a torrentes por el camino con tal fuerza que hasta se sentían al costado de un río. Fue un deleite de nueva cuenta para ambos, Anderson terminó exhausto y no se separó de Hummel, lo besó incesante, en señal de la negación de que esa sería la última vez que lo tendría, los dos se veían sin decir nada, el ruido de las gotas que pegaban en el parabrisas se hizo débil,

Kurt: Hay que separarnos

Blaine: No me quiero separar de ti,

Se mordió la lengua, tenía que vencer su orgullo por segunda vez y decirle que el no querer separarse no se refería a ese instante, sino a que anhelaba de una forma alarmante tenerlo con él en la otra estación, no dejarlo, quería la soledad de ese lugar pero para disfrutarla a su lado,

Kurt: La lluvia está cesando, alguien puede pasar y estamos desnudos

Blaine: No nos pueden ver

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Los vidrios son

Kurt: Anda, además tenemos que hablar

Lo besó de una forma que lo convenció, en la camioneta sus colegas habían dejado una bolsa con las envolturas de todo lo que glotonearon de la feria, ahí aventaron la prueba digamos de lo sucedido, la cerraron y al llegar al pueblo la tirarían, ambos ya vestidos se abrazaron, como pudieron se acomodaron acostados en el asiento, Hummel en la orilla sino se caía era gracias a que él lo sostenía,

Blaine: El camino está inundado

Kurt: Hay que esperar a que fluya el agua un poco,

Blaine: Shuester se preocupará por nosotros, a estas horas debimos de haber llegado allá

Kurt: Si, pero la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y es mejor que nos espere, a que nos suceda algo,

Blaine: Si colega, ¿de qué te ríes?

Kurt: ¿Habías tenido relaciones dentro de un coche?

Blaine: Hasta hoy a las seis de la mañana no,

Kurt: Yo tampoco, lo bueno que con el aguacero nadie podía pasar y vernos

Blaine: Aunque lo hicieran solo verían la camioneta

Kurt: Y nosotros adentro rompiendo la dieta

Blaine: No colega, los vidrios son ahumados, esta camioneta se la incautaron a un narco y el gobierno la donó a Matamiedos, nadie de afuera puede ver para adentro

Kurt: Ayy que bueno

Blaine: Se me acabó el veinte,

Kurt: Anderson yo

No siguió hablando y lo besó, ambos suspiraron y después de unos segundos de silencio,

Blaine: Vente conmigo colega,

Kurt: ¿A la otra estación?

Blaine: Si, vamos a aprovechar la soledad de ese lugar juntos,

Kurt: No habrá nadie que nos golpee la puerta cuando nos dé por tener alguna pelea

Blaine: Es que

Después de un beso donde casi se succionan ambos,

Kurt: Yo había dicho que iba y sostengo mi palabra, me tendrás que aguantar

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Me va a dar tanto trabajo aguantarte,

Hasta el medio día llegaron al pueblo, Shuester los vio bajar muy sonrientes de la camioneta y hasta Anderson le abrió la puerta, cuando estuvo abajo lo abrazó y así caminaron hasta encontrarse con él,

Shuester: Muchachos me tenían preocupados

Kurt: Nos agarró la tormenta en la carretera

Shuester: Si lo supuse, por ello me angustié más

Blaine: Preferimos detenernos para no tener un accidente,

Shuester: Fue buena decisión,

Los dos se miraron muy pícaramente, definitivamente había sido una estupenda decisión,

Blaine: Lo fue Shuester

Shuester: ¿Van los dos como me habían dicho?

Blaine: Si, ¿verdad Hummel?

Kurt: Si Anderson,

Shuester: Bueno, aquí tienen esta lista de los lugares a los que tienen que ir, ahí les entregaran paquetes con todo, ya está pagado y solo tienen que subirlo a la camioneta, a las tres los espero en ese restaurante de allá para comer y porque tengo que hablar algo serio con Hummel

Kurt: ¡Conmigo!,

Shuester: Así es

Kurt: ¿Qué hice?

Shuester: No te angusties, es solo algo que debes estar al tanto, a las tres,

Kurt: Si,

Shuester se fue y Anderson aprovechó para besarlo,

Kurt: ¿De qué tendrá que hablar conmigo?

Blaine: No sé, mientras no sea que te regresa

Kurt: Ayy no, yo quiero estar aquí

Blaine: Yo más quiero que estés

Kurt: Colega

Blaine: Es la verdad, ya que estaremos solitos

Le acarició su nariz con un dedo,

Kurt: Allá está la farmacia,

Blaine: Comienzo a creer en Dios

Kurt: Anderson no digas tonterías

Blaine: Es que quiero que tus miserias sean mías muchas noches más

Kurt: Y yo también quiero tus miserias igual Anderson, así que vamos a comprar con que cuidarnos

Blaine: Bendito sea Dios

Kurt: Estás loco, ven

Fueron a hacer todo y también pasaron por la farmacia, nada más que a Hummel le dio pena acercarse mientras pagaba Anderson la dotación que habían comprado, después de discutirlo, acordaron comprar para hasta Agosto, claro con un colchón bastante grande considerando que estarían dos meses solitos allá arriba y definitivamente los dos querrían tenerse posiblemente más de una vez al día. Una vez acabadas todas las cosas, se dirigieron al restaurante, el tiempo les alcanzó a la perfección y en cuanto terminarían de comer se regresarían para que no les agarrara la noche; después de hablar un poco de los casos que habían atendido, contarle bien lo del loco que casi mata a Anderson y podía ser que hasta Hummel, Shuester le soltó lo que le había mandado Figgins,

Kurt: No lo puedo creer

Shuester: Si, me dijo que te lo pasara al costo, tal vez tus padres aparezcan por aquí

Kurt: Figgins no me va a regresar

Shuester: Eres mayor de edad y mientras cumplas como hasta ahora con tu trabajo, nadie puede hacerte ir del internado

Kurt: Bien

Shuester: Salvo que tú así lo decidas

Kurt: Yo quiero seguir aquí,

Por debajo del mantel Anderson le había tomado su mano,

Shuester: ¿Cómo siguen las relaciones entre ustedes?

Kurt: ¡Entre nosotros!, mejor no colega

Blaine: Este sí,

Shuester: ¿Por qué tan nerviosos ambos?

Blaine: Ideas tuyas Shuester

Shuester: Ahh, me dijeron que arreglaron casa el Armado

Kurt: Si, antes de que llegaran las lluvias

Shuester: Bien, ¿ya sienten menos calor en ella?

Los dos sonrieron nerviosos, pues tres días volvieron a sentir las llamas, pero ya no,

Blaine: Sí, la pintamos de blanco,

Kurt: Y rebota el sol, así que es más fresca

Shuester: Fíjense que nadie se había quejado que fuera tan caliente, sí es más que el resto de las casas, pero no tanto como ustedes decían

Blaine: Somos de clima más fresco

Shuester: Puede ser, no los entretengo más muchachos,

Pagó la cuenta y fue con ellos hasta la camioneta, se despidieron, una vez que arrancaron se soltó a reír,

Shuester: Quién los viera, a estos se les olvidó que pueblo chico, chisme rápido, me dijeron que estuvieron en la farmacia y se dotaron de una buena cantidad de preservativos, muy precavidos los muchachos, aunque al mejor cazador se le puede ir la libre, veremos si aparte de terminar su internado, terminan en casamiento, amasiato u lo que sea, ¿terminarán siendo papás?

Ellos en el camino iban riéndose con los chistes que se contaban, aparte de ir a la farmacia también habían comprado otras cositas para hacer más amena su estancia por allá arriba en la soledad de la sierra. Cuando llegaron no llevaban hambre, habían marraneado en el camino lo suficiente, así que después de poner las cosas en Mataárboles que serviría esos días de almacén, se fueron con un paquete que no dejaron ahí muertos de la risa,

Mike: Cuenten el chiste,

Blaine: Nos agarró la lluvia Chang

Wes: Y por eso tan risueños los dos,

Kurt: Si Montgomery, nos retiramos porque venimos cansados

Finn: Está bien colega,

Kurt: Buenas noches

Los dos se fueron corriendo, haciéndose cosquillas y hasta Anderson lo cargó, los otros se voltearon a ver,

Nick: ¡Estos no tienen misericordia!

Mike: Si Duval, cuentan dinero enfrente de los pobres

Finn: Porque quieren, van más de dos que les avientan el calzón a ambos

Mike: No Hudson, yo estoy felizmente casado y mis gorditas me esperan

Finn: ¿Y usted Duval?

Nick: Ninguno mejor que mi lindo prometido que me espera para casarnos

Finn: Pero si alguno de ustedes dos quiere apuntarse

Wes: Nombre, para calentura de un rato, no voy a arruinar mi matrimonio

Mike: Digo lo mismo Montgomery.

A los cuatro no les quedaba más que ver como esos dos contaban dinero enfrente de ellos, por fin entraron a casa el Armado, abrieron algo y Anderson lo comenzó a besar,

Blaine: ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Kurt: Suena a una buena proposición, pero después no

Blaine: Sino toca doble

Kurt: Aja

Anderson le sacó la playera y mientras llegaban a la cama, entre besos,

Blaine: No te vas aunque vengan tus padres

Kurt: Umm, ¿me lo preguntas?

Blaine: Te lo digo colega

De pronto Hummel se quedó como tieso, Anderson lo miró, después de unos segundos

Kurt: Hazme tuyo de nuevo

Blaine: Y tú hazme tuyo de nuevo

Kurt: Colega, umm

Se dejaron caer a la cama urgidos por apagar el fuego que se les encendía,

Anderson lo fue despojando de su ropa lentamente pero a la vez desesperado, iba acariciando y saboreando cada rincón del cuerpo de Hummel. Mientras tanto, el castaño con sus suaves manos acariciaba el cuerpo del moreno, este se sentía que estaba por quemarse. Anderson le mordisqueó los pezones un poco, eso provocó que Hummel gimiera de placer. El moreno bajó lentamente con su lengua, mientras que el castaño le jalaba el cabello, cosa que excitaba más a Anderson, con sus dedos pasó sobre el territorio del castaño y se excitó con sentirlo mojado. Hummel apretaba la boca para no dejar escapar un grito de placer.

Anderson con sus dientes le quitó el boxer a Hummel dejándolo desnudo ante él. El moreno sentía que iba a explotar con la perfección que tenía enfrente de él. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar, solamente deseaban disfrutar eso al máximo. Hummel se puso encima de Anderson y movía sus manos en cirulos en el pecho del moreno, empezó a bajar y después besaba su pecho y con su lengua le lamía el cuello de vez en cuando. Anderson iba a gritar de placer, pero Hummel lo detuvo con un beso en la boca que lo estremeció aún más.

Hummel le bajó el pantalón dejándolo en boxers y haciendo su erección perfectamente notable. Anderson ya no aguantaba más, lo agarró por la cintura y él se colocó arriba del castaño. Hummel le quitó el boxer como pudo y se volvieron a besar. De pronto se acordó del preservativo y lo tomó, ya que estaba al lado. Hummel le tomó su pene, pero antes de ponerle el preservativo le dio pequeños besos y lo lamió, cosa que hiso que Anderson ya sintiera que no aguantara. Le dio tremendo chupón, Hummel ya sentía ganas de tenerlo dentro de él. Se lo puso enseguida el preservativo y Anderson sin pensarlo dos veces se metió dentro de Hummel. El castaño gimió de placer, jamás en la vida lo habían hecho sentir tanto placer. Anderson salía y entraba lentamente, pero de a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Voltearon de posición y Hummel quedó sobre él, empezó a hacer movimientos circulares y Anderson ya no pudo más y explotó, el castaño igual.

A partir de esa noche ninguno sería capaz de llevar la cuenta de las veces que rompían la dieta, no había más limites en cuestión de protección, cuando terminaron de saciarse y después de un baño, fueron a comer algo, a la luz de la luna abrazados,

Kurt: Están por concluir casi cinco meses de internado

Blaine: Faltan siete colega

Kurt: Así es y luego de vuelta la ciudad

Blaine: ¿Vas a hacer especialidad?

Kurt: Si, pero todavía no decido cual, ¿y tú?

Blaine: También pero estoy en las mismas, ¿crees que vengan tus papás?

Kurt: Casi podría jurar que lo harán

Blaine: ¿Te irás conmigo allá arriba?

Kurt: No me retracto una vez que doy mi palabra

Blaine: ¡Qué bueno!

Kurt: ¡Ahh sí!

Blaine: Diste con mis cosquillas, espera,

Kurt: Es trampa me agarraste las manos

Blaine: Realmente son de ángel, sobretodo cuando me acarician

Kurt: Umm pues las tuyas como que me dan todo lo contrario a una paz

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Ven colega, no sientes como que llamarada

Kurt: Ayy Anderson

Los días subsecuentes al menos hasta el lunes que llegó la visita mensual de Hummel, hubo demasiados incendios en casa el Armado, para el viernes que subió Shuester, Hummel ya había terminado su regla, los condujo hasta la otra estación y les dio varios consejos, subió a la camioneta, vio que entraron y se dijo,

Shuester: Me siento alcahuete, estos dos acá arriba con la escasa circulación de turistas, tendrán demasiado tiempo libre, bueno son adultos y sabrán lo que hacen, ¿qué vendré a encontrar en dos meses?, espero que ningún muerto, ni nada que se cure en nueve meses.

* * *

_Candy Criss: Me dio mucha risa tu pregunta XD JAJAAJ pero noo, fue solo coincidencia la cantidad de capítulos! =)_

_Bonamore: Me mato de la risa con tus comentarios JAJAJA no dice la cantidad de preservativos que compraron, pero yo creo que andabas en lo correcto XD_

_PykaL: Pronto sabremos más de Ikar. Oops_

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus bellos reviews :)_


	27. Capítulo 27

_Buenas noches Colegas :)_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**27**

La estación era un lugar muy bien equipado, ellos pensaban encontrar algo cayéndose pero no, de hecho estaba mucho mejor que Matamiedos, era una construcción de cemento bastante reciente por lo que se podía apreciar pintada de blanco por fuera y en su interior el lugar estaba divido en dos especie de habitaciones. La primera estaba como destinada para atender a las personas que llegaran, la división era de cemento y tenía una puerta con llave para entrar a la segunda en la cual para su sorpresa había una sola cama, ni siquiera matrimonial, sino king size, Anderson lo abrazó y ambos se rieron. El colchón estaba en perfectas condiciones, del lado izquierdo estaba la habitación digamos que se dividía con un Bimbo como estilo japonés muy elegante, eso parecía más casa de descanso que estación de servicios, del extremo contrario estaba una cocineta bien equipada, refrigerador de celdas solares, su cara de asombro iba creciendo conforme inspeccionaban el lugar. El baño estaba como separado pero de donde estaba la habitación salía un corredor que comunicaba con él, la construcción era sumamente rara, amorfa y muy digamos artística, a los dos les intrigó ver que había ahí y fueron, cuando abrieron,

Kurt: Por eso está separado

Blaine: Que vida nos daremos

Kurt: Tiene una tina de hidromasaje, también funciona con fotoceldas

Blaine: ¡Que extraño!

Kurt: Jamás nos platicó Shuester de todo esto

Blaine: Supongo que porque realmente venir acá arriba no era penitencia sino premio

Kurt: Y lo dejó ver como lo primero

Blaine: Que bueno que nos nominamos,

Kurt: La verdad si,

Lo besó, muy despacito le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Probamos la tina ya que andamos aquí

Kurt: Ve por una toalla anda,

Blaine: Voy a terminar siendo muy creyente

Kurt: Anderson no digas blasfemias,

Estrenaron la tina de baño, antes claro a sugerencia de Hummel le dieron una buena lavada con cloro, por eso de las infecciones, acción que les hizo encender las llamas y hasta se olvidaron de probarla, hasta más tarde. El lugar era de unos amigos gringos de Shuester, les gustaba irse a internar en la sierra porque hacían expediciones para conocer las culturas de la región y para poder construir eso idearon justificarlo como una estación de servicios. El lugar contaba con todas las comodidades posibles, por eso tenían la puerta que separaba, porque en si lo de consultorio era muy sencillo, nada más para tapar el verdadero fin del lugar, solo que sino iban y alguien inspeccionaba podían descubrir lo demás, así que adiós nidito de amor de verano. Los dueños originales esta ocasión no gozarían de estar ahí, pero los dos que subieron lo disfrutarían y mucho, no tenía ni una hora que se había ido Shuester con los dos a dejarlos, cuando un coche negro llegó a Matamiedos, el cual quedó con una capa de polvo, que por la cara de las personas que bajaron les disgustó mucho,

Mike: ¿Los podemos ayudar?

Burt: ¿El encargado?

Nick: No se encuentra, ¿para qué lo buscan?

Burt: ¿Dónde anda?

La forma en que miraron a Chang y Duval con tanta altanería, los molestó y de qué forma,

Nick: Disculpe, no podemos revelar esa información,

Burt: ¿Perdón?

Mike: No conocemos quienes son ustedes y

Burt: Somos los padres del Doctor Hummel,

Mike: Nosotros somos Chang y Duval colegas de su hijo

Elizabeth: ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Nick: No se encuentra tampoco

Elizabeth ¿Cuánto tardara en regresar?

Nick: ¿Su hijo o Shuester?

Burt: ¿No anda con él?

Nick: Si señor,

Burt: ¿Entonces?

Mike: Lo que pasa es que Shuester tardará que dice Colega...umm. unas cinco horas en regresar

Nick: Puede ser que más,

Burt: Mi hijo tardará lo mismo

Mike: No señor, el Colega regresará hasta principios de Agosto

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo?

Mike: Si señora, no se exalte

Elizabeth: ¿Dónde se fue?

Nick: Fue con el colega Anderson a otra estación lejos de aquí para brindar servicio allá,

Burt: ¿Qué tan lejos está esa estación?

Mike: Mucho señor

Burt: Dígame donde está, daremos con ella y nos llevaremos a nuestra hijo

Nick: Eso está difícil

Elizabeth: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Mike: Lo de llevárselo

Elizabeth: ¿Por qué?

Los dos recordaron la escena que vieron cuando regresaron de la feria, todos apostaban que entre Anderson y Hummel era obvio que las cosas habían pasado de ser peleas a otros asuntos, resultaba un tanto extraño, pero el odio con que se veían a principio de año había pasado a un brillo muy especial en ellos, todos habían acordado que si esos dos se casaban entre los otros seis, más bien siete incluyendo a Shuester les organizaban la boda, quisieran o no, pero si se llevaban sus padres al colega,

Mike: Porque irán cambiando de pueblo cada cierto tiempo

Elizabeth: ¡De pueblo!

Nick: Bueno ni pueblo señora, de poblado o asentamiento de gente, Shuester solo los iba a acompañar en una parte para enseñarles cómo manejarse con la gente y algunas precauciones

Elizabeth: Así que mi hijo andará cerca de dos meses vagando con otro hombre

Nick: No, andará dando servicio médico a comunidades donde no llega

Elizabeth: Esto no es posible, andará de pueblo en pueblo con un hombre,

Burt: Regresaremos a hablar con el encargado

Mike: Si gusta adelante, pero le dirá lo mismo que nosotros, regresa el Colega hasta principios de Agosto,

Una vez que los señores se subieron al coche y se alejaron, ambos se comenzaron a reír,

Mike: Que viejos tan estirados

Nick: A para suegritos que se echará el Anderson

Mike: Van a regresar para hablar con Shuester

Nick: ¿Y?

Mike: No les dirá la misma historia que nosotros

Nick: Lo convencemos que lo haga

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Eso tenemos que pensar,

Shuester iba a una hora de llegar a la estación, se encontró con Doña Gertrudis que caminaba tranquilamente en el costado derecho del camino, detuvo la camioneta y bajó para saludarla; Doña Gertrudis era una señora especie ermitaño igual que Shuester, jamás se casó y tenía muchos conocimientos de medicina tradicional los cuales compartía con el doctor,

Shuester: Buenos días Doña Gertrudis

Doña Gertrudis: Si la sombra del sol no me falla son tardes ya, Doctor

Shuester: Mi sabía amiga, pues si, bruja,

Doña Gertrudis: Solo observadora,

Shuester: ¿Cómo has estado?

Doña Gertrudis: Bien, haciéndome vieja,

Shuester: Por favor, si parece que tienes pacto con el diablo, deberías pasar la receta

Doña Gertrudis: Mucho ejercicio y una alimentación balanceada

Shuester: Eso yo lo hago, así que he de verme bien

Doña Gertrudis: No te lo creas, además de eso tengo mis hierbas para mantenerme radiante

Shuester: Por cierto, ya no me has seguido enseñando los beneficios de tantas hierbas que conoces

Doña Gertrudis: Sabes que esta época del año se me carga la mano

Shuester: Los rezagos de la primavera

Doña Gertrudis: Si, muchas jovencitas con la incertidumbre de querer saber quién es el hombre de su vida

Shuester: ¿Qué les dices tú?

Doña Gertrudis: Mi mismo lema de siempre

Shuester: En mucho cierto, ¿vas para abajo o a explorar?

Doña Gertrudis: A explorar, antes de las lluvias debo cortas ciertas plantas que crecen más arriba

Shuester: Bien, este año no están los gringos por si necesitas ayuda

Doña Gertrudis: No vinieron, me agradaba tener conversaciones con ese par de gringos locos

Shuester: Encontrarás a dos locos igual o peor

Doña Gertrudis: Nombre, ¿quiénes?

Shuester: Dos de mis víctimas

Doña Gertrudis: Por ahí escuché que por fin como siempre pedías llego diversión a Matamiedos

Shuester: Pues sí, tengo un Colega que ha revolucionado Matamiedos

Doña Gertrudis: Iré un día de estos a conocer al doctor

Shuester: Está allá arriba

Doña Gertrudis: ¿En la casa de los gringos?

Shuester: Ahh no, recuerda que es una estación

Doña Gertrudis: Si como no, ¿a poco el sensato Shuester lo dejó solito en ese lugar en medio de la sierra?

Shuester: El insensato de mi lo dejó con Anderson, lo cual creo que es peor,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Ese quién es?

Shuester: Al doctor que iban a matar por las calenturas de Eric

Doña Gertrudis: Ese chamaco, tanto causó para terminar al final diciendo quien era

Shuester: Sino su padre agredía más gente,

Doña Gertrudis: Está interesante la plática, pero mi camino es largo y a pie

Shuester: El mío en camioneta, nos vemos Gertrudis

Doña Gertrudis: Si, entonces allá arriba si paso me encontraré

Shuester: De estar vivos a Hummel y Anderson

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Por qué de estar vivos?

Shuester: Porque esos dos se atraen tanto que estallan de repente

Doña Gertrudis: Umm, interesante asunto, unos que no se creen el uno para el otro

Shuester: Algo así, pero que todos apostamos se casaran

Doña Gertrudis: Intrigante, pasaré a conocerlos,

Shuester: Hazlo,

Se despidieron y continuaron caminos opuestos, la vieja Gertrudis como la conocía la gente del pueblo, había heredado de su familia muchos conocimientos de antiguos pobladores, su madre era de Veracruz y le había enseñado a leer la mano aunque hacia poco uso de ese digamos don, si realmente lo tenía; Shuester decía que lo usaba como medio para quitar miedos y aventar a la gente cuando era necesario a tomar decisiones que nunca imaginaron. Su vereda continuaba internándose rumbo a la estación, solo que tardaría en llegar hasta allá una semana, hasta la segunda de Junio podría visitar a los dos que según se atraían mucho, iba haciendo varias paradas y en ellas recogía diferentes plantas, además de apreciar el paisaje, antes de que el hombre moderno lo destruyera.

Hummel y Anderson pasaron se podría decir un día sin pelear, quizás era el asunto de que estaban solos y...

Blaine: ¿Eres mío?

Kurt: Si, y tú eres mío

Blaine: Te ríes lindo colega

Kurt: Tú también,

Al día siguiente de dejarlos, Shuester no había sido informado de la visita de los padres de Hummel, Chang y Duval seguían buscando la forma de pedirle que no desmintiera la versión dicha a los padres del Colega; corría el medio día y escucharon llegar un coche, todos estaban comiendo en el Matahambre, le dijeron rápido lo sucedido suponiendo que eran ellos,

Shuester: Así que digamos de gira

Mike: No nos desmienta

Shuester: Está bien, de todos modos dudo que den con el lugar y sería más arriesgado para ellos.

Shuester sostuvo la versión ante los padres de Hummel, que le dijeron la falta de sensatez por haber mandado a su hijo solo con un fulano que a duras penas conocía, todos los demás colegas que no queriendo escuchaban la conversación no aguantaron, muy en bajo dijo Montgomery,

Wes: Esos se conocen hasta en la intimidad

Mike: Shh te van a oír,

Wes: Lo siento Chang

Se alejaron para poder hablar, los papás de Hummel seguían discutiendo con Shuester, por fin después de un rato logró que se fueran, aunque amenazaron con volver en Agosto para llevarse a su hijo

Shuester: Solo que Hummel lo decida así, se irá, de otra forma no

Burt: Lo hará téngalo por seguro,

Shuester casi tenía por sentado lo contrario, sus padres no conocían de lo que se estaban enterados, de sus repentinas quemazones o chamuscones, así los bautizaron los colegas y eran ciertos; al principio las quemazones eran peleas en casa el Armado entre Hummel y Anderson, pero ahora no eran más eso, sino unas llamas incesantes que los hacían tener cada reconciliación, que sus colegas difícilmente imaginaban, en la noche se fueron directo a jugar cartas, ni esperanzas de tener radionovela,

Nick: ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Mike Peleando lo dudo

Wes: Quien sabe

Finn: Montgomery se le olvida lo que dijo en la tarde

Wes: Lo de la intimidad

Nick: No lo grite,

Wes: Ohh perdón, pero no es mentira,

Mike: Por lo visto cuando regresamos de la feria no,

Nick: Suertudo el Anderson, vino a encontrar esposo aquí

Mike: ¿Usted cree Duval?

Nick: El Colega es un hombre guapo y sería un tonto si lo dejara ir

Finn: Anderson también tendrá su lado atractivo

Wes: Pues eso quién sabe Hudson

Finn: Mire Montgomery, no se pase de gracioso

Wes: ¿Por qué lo dijo colega?, no se enoje, era broma

Mike: Porque el colega se ve que le gustan las relaciones serias, se ve que es un hombre con principios muy bien puestos

Finn: Los cuales derritió me late Anderson

Nick: Dejemos eso por la paz, solo esos dos sabrán por dos meses qué pasa con sus vidas

Wes: Que lástima

La verdad iban a extrañar poder ver sus peleas y reconciliaciones, además de que aunque Harwood y Nixon los habían regresado del pueblo en lo que bajaban sus colegas, no eran de mucha ayuda, andaban muy alzados por haber estado allá tanto tiempo. Anderson y Hummel al cuarto día con tantos incendios,

Blaine: Propongo ir a explorar el lugar

Kurt: Aceptado, igual y nos cansamos

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa colega?, no te agrada que haya tantos incendios aquí

Kurt: Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de las veces, lo que sí es un hecho que he estado contigo

Blaine: Más que con el que según amabas tanto para casarte

Kurt: Pues si

Blaine: Lo dices como lamentación

Kurt: La verdad si,

Iban a unos metros de la casa, a Anderson no le agradó escuchar el _verdad si_, siguieron caminando sin hablar, llegaron a un pequeño paraje donde había una especie de posa de agua muy clara, se veía que bajaba de alguna parte, de donde ni idea; él se comenzó a quitar la ropa,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Se me antojo nadar

Kurt: ¡Vas a nadar desnudo!

Blaine: Iba a hacerlo con mi ropa interior, pero suena bien lo que dices, jamás he ido a una playa nudista,

Kurt: Esto no es playa

Blaine: Pero puedo inaugurarlo como un sitio nudista

Kurt: Estás loco

Blaine: ¿Lo quieres inaugurar conmigo?

Kurt: Claro enseguida

Blaine: Perfecto,

Lo jaló y comenzó a besar, a la par que desabrochaba el short que llevaba, el cual intentaba bajar, pero Hummel tenía las piernas cerradas, nada más no podía,

Blaine: Abre tus piernas para que lo baje

Kurt: No, a mí siempre me dijeron que

Blaine: Colega vamos

Kurt: Ya he hecho muchas locuras contigo, no voy a nadar desnudo

Blaine: Iba a dejarte en ropa interior,

Kurt: Anderson no me beses así

Blaine: Anda quiero hacer barbacoa tus neuronas para que aceptes

Kurt: Como si fuera tan fácil,

Realmente si lo fue, en cuestión de minutos los dos nadaban desnudos en la posa, la cual era un poco honda para ellos, Hummel se sostuvo de él para no batallar, además rozar sus cuerpos en ese lugar era excitante, estaba completamente solo y cubierto por plantas alrededor, dieron con él de milagro, un rato después llegaron hasta la orilla,

Blaine: ¿Te pesa estar conmigo?

Kurt: Lo que me pesa es seguir arriesgándome a sentir algo por ti

Blaine: Es riesgo compartido colega

Kurt: Si como no,

Blaine: De verdad, ¿alguna vez lo has hecho a la orilla de una posa de agua y en el pasto?

Kurt: Me voy a aguantar, no inventes

Blaine: Yo traje en mi mochila una sábana

Kurt: ¿Por qué la trajiste?

Blaine: No sé, pero ahí viene,

Kurt: Sácala,

Blaine: Te digo que me haré creyente,

Kurt: Y yo un hombre de cascos ligeros pero bueno,

Blaine: Cuando rompimos la primera vez la dieta

Kurt: Te dije que no lo podríamos controlar

Blaine: Que más da, somos dos personas libres,

Kurt: Las cuales no son nada,

Blaine: Somos colegas

Kurt: Mejor no hables,

Por fin captó que lo de ser colegas teniendo una relación así de intensa, Anderson sacó la sábana y la acomodó, Hummel dudó un segundo, pero al verlo ahí acostado y la sonrisa que le dio,

Kurt: Que diablos, también lo quiero

Blaine: Ven,

Comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse en medio de la sierra, con solo la naturaleza de testigo, estaban completamente entregados uno al otro, sin pensar ni razonar nada, solo llenándose, lo bueno que no suficiente para olvidarse de cuidarse, nada más que en el fondo estaban tan compenetrados, que aunque hablaban casi susurrando por la excitación, ninguno quería separarse,

Kurt: El

Blaine: Si voy

Kurt: Blaine se te va a olvidar

Blaine: Ahora

Kurt: Anda, me puedes

Blaine: Sé lo que te puede pasar

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Ya, no quería cortarlo

Kurt: Ni yo, pero... regresa conmigo ya

Blaine: Pues deja doy con el preservativo

Kurt: Estás loco

Blaine: Aquí está, si estoy bien loco,

Instantes después de que se habían vuelto a tener, la agitación de la respiración denotó al clímax al que llegaban, justo cuando casi terminaba le susurró al oído

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías,

Los dos se fundieron en un beso profundo para acallar los gemidos y gritos de placer, él se tendió a su lado abrazándolo, los dos se soltaron a reír,

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué Anderson?

Blaine: Blaine, suena mejor

Kurt: ¿Qué Blaine?

Blaine: Kurt como tomo el "pensé que nunca me lo pedirías", ¿cómo si o como no?,

Kurt: ¿Qué piensas?

Blaine: No me digas que no, porque

Kurt: Fue un sí,

Blaine: ¿Entonces ya eres mi novio?

Kurt: ¿En qué cambia que sea tu novio?

Blaine: Definitivamente se contagia eso de no ser capaz de dejar fuera el corazón

Kurt: Vamos a vestirnos

Blaine: Si,

Regresaron muy sonrientes a la reserva, se dieron un baño y antes de dormir, bueno de...

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ven

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: Te quiero proponer algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Al oído

Kurt: Te escucho...

* * *

_Muchas cosas están por suceder :O_

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas :)!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	28. Capítulo 28

_Colegas, el último capítulo de hoy =)_

_Iba a publicarlo más tarde, pero ya son las 1.55 y ya es lunes. Además, no quiero que Elbereth3 ande con cara de zombie por mi culpa =)_

_Luc de lupin: Los dos son lentos y un poco torpes en la relación._

_Bonamore: No celebres tanto que son novios :X ahahah_

_Gabriela C: Los papás de Kurt volverán a aparecer._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**28**

Se acercó lentamente a su oído, pero en lugar de hablar con sus labios apretó el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que le causó gracia a Hummel,

Kurt: ¿Eso es hablar?

Blaine: No, pero no pude resistir la tentación, creo que esa parte de tu cuerpo no había rozado con mis labios

Kurt: Te digo que contigo he hecho muchas locuras

Blaine: ¿Qué locuras has hecho conmigo?

Kurt: Demasiadas

Blaine: No pregunté cantidad, sino qué consideras como una locura

Kurt: Cuando me besaste y comenzaste a seducir mi boca,

Blaine: ¿Te gustaron esos besos que te di?

Kurt: No debieron gustarme pero si,

Blaine: ¿Qué más?

Kurt: Lo que inició después de esos besos, más lo que pasó con el pago de la deuda por los golpes que te dio Ikar

Blaine: Fueron bien recompensados los golpes,

Kurt: Si tú lo dices, ¿por qué me comenzaste a besar?

Blaine: Empecé a besarte porque una vez que saliste del baño, te aventé y para que no te cayeras te sostuve, a partir de ahí no pude seguir negando el hermoso hombre que eres,

Kurt: Gracias por lo de hermoso, recuerdo que me miraste con unos ojos que me hicieron sentir en lugar de ofendida,

Blaine: ¿Qué te hizo sentir mis ojos?

Kurt: Ese calor que incrementó con la llegada de la primavera

Blaine: Nos estábamos chamuscando porque tú no querías dejar tus convicciones

Kurt: No debí dejarlas

Blaine: Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿te pesa estar conmigo?

Kurt: Si me pesa,

Blaine: Porque hasta hace unos momentos éramos solo colegas

Kurt: Y ahora seguimos igual

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Lo de pedirme que fuera tu novio fue solo para prevenir me imagino que te quisiera quitar el permiso de entrar en mis territorios, no más

Blaine: Así que eso piensas, por ello crees que te dije cuando estábamos

Kurt: Teniendo sexo

Blaine: Me pediste que no lo llamara así

Kurt: Es a lo que se resume, tú no sientes algo por mi

Blaine: ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Hummel quiso moverse, pero Anderson lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y no pudo,

Kurt: Suéltame

Blaine: Espérate, no quiero que las cosas terminen como la vez que fuimos a dejar al señor loco y a su hijo

Kurt: ¿Qué me querías decir ese día?

Blaine: Quería que comenzáramos a limar asperezas, te arriesgaste por mí y cuando saliste en mi defensa como mi novio

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ganaste

Kurt: ¿Qué gane?

Blaine: ¿Recuerdas que te dije algo en la poza?

Kurt: ¿Lo de no poder dejar fuera el corazón?

Blaine: Exacto, ninguno de los dos lo pudo dejar fuera, porque ese acto de heroísmo no solo fue para que no me mataran, sino porque sientes algo por mi

Kurt: Si comienzo a sentir algo por ti, tengo mucho miedo, me vas a lastimar

Blaine: No destrozo corazones y no te voy a lastimar como lo hizo Ikar, ¿es lo que temes?

Kurt: Fue duro pasar ese engaño, lo soporte en parte porque me sentía demasiado atraído por ti y definitivamente no debía amarlo tanto.

Blaine: Desgraciadamente, yo aprendí a jugar como mis anteriores parejas jugaban

Kurt: Engañando

Blaine: Si Kurt, por eso cuando me hablaste de fidelidad, yo no le veía nada a esa palabra ya, está hueca para mi

Kurt: Eso quiere decir que no tiene valor para ti

Blaine: Yo confié en alguien y me traicionaron como a ti te pasó, ahora desconfías de mí, no tanto porque sientas que soy un picaflor, sino más bien el engaño que te hicieron te marcó, no quieres uno igual

Kurt: La verdad no, me dolió, hizo que dejara de creer en mis convicciones, en el respeto y hasta en el amor, todo se desvalorizó para mi

Blaine: Estamos en las mismas, para mi con todo lo vivido con mis anteriores parejas, me llevó a no tomar nada en serio, a que perdiera el valor que debe tener el respeto, la confianza, la fidelidad y el amor,

Hummel se recargó en el hombro de Anderson, jamás pensó tener una conversación digamos profunda con ese hombre que le trituraba las neuronas, más bien le estaba abriendo el corazón y Hummel no quería exponerlo a otro lastimoso atropellamiento como el vivido con Ikar,

Kurt: Dejemos de hablar

Blaine: No, mira yo no soy bueno para llevar una relación y lo reconozco, prefiero dejar las cosas al aire y que se arreglen como puedan en cuestión de relaciones amorosas

Kurt: Tú y yo

Blaine: Podemos tener una relación, digo más bien tenemos una

Kurt: Solo rompíamos la dieta, cubríamos nuestras necesidades o sexo, no más

Blaine: ¿Realmente es solo sexo lo que tenemos o alguno de las calificativos que le diste?

Kurt: No sé Blaine, de ser solo alguno de esos calificativos, no me cabe en la cabeza que me llene tanto, que sienta lindo cuando me abrazas o sonríes, cuando tienes demostraciones cariñosas tan simples como un beso, lo de rozar con tus labios mi orejita,

Blaine: Ayy si tu orejita

Kurt: ¿Ves? Me hiciste sentir revoloteo en el estómago

Blaine: A ver Kurt, ven para acá

Kurt: ¿Dónde me llevas?

Blaine: A la cama, ya me cansé de estar parado

Kurt: ¿Se acabó la plática?

Blaine: No, pero la podemos continuar acostados o sentados si quieres,

Kurt: Aja

Lo dejó en la cama y le dio un beso apenas rozando sus labios, se sentó a su lado y le tomó su mano,

Blaine: Sigamos hablando,

Kurt: ¿En qué estábamos?

Blaine: En el hecho de que te llena estar conmigo, a mí también no solo me satisface, alguna vez me preguntaste que si había tenido muchas relaciones

Kurt: Dijiste que no tantas

Blaine: Así es, con ninguna me he sentido como contigo, me has hecho doblegar mi orgullo, adaptarme hasta a tus mentadas convicciones

Kurt: ¡Adaptarte!, seguiste insistiendo,

Blaine: Cosa que nunca hago, también dejé que tú llevaras la batuta digamos de esto que vivimos,

Kurt: Eso no es cierto

Blaine: ¡No!, tú has dicho cuando si y cuando no, hasta lo de limitarlo a lo que tú llegaste a ver como un acuerdo, que jamás fue así,

Kurt: La verdad solo he actuado por instinto,

Blaine: Buscando no salir lastimado

Kurt: Si, por ello te dije eso de que lo veía como una deuda o algo acordado,

Blaine: Para bloquear el hecho de involucrarnos en una relación como tal,

Kurt: Tú no quieres una relación

Blaine: ¿Lo dije textualmente?

Kurt: No lo recuerdo

Blaine: Creo que no, de hecho cuando te enfermaste yo no quería seguir peleados y tú sí,

Kurt: Hasta escondí lo de mi infección

Blaine: Pero te caché, llevabas varios días enfermo

Kurt: Si, solo no quería deberte nada

Blaine: Yo te debo la vida,

Kurt: No hice mucho

Blaine: De haber estado solo, el señor me hubiera dado un escopetazo, a mí me dijeron que venir aquí solo me traería desgracias

Kurt: A mí me dijeron lo mismo y sí fue así

Blaine: También soy una desgracia, estamos en las mismas

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Sabes lo que pensé en esos minutos que tuve la escopeta directo en mis ojos

Kurt: Ni idea

Blaine: Que había tenido la dicha de conocerte

No era lo único que había pensado, consideró demasiado decir lo otro, Hummel lo abrazó, se sintió alagado, si alguno de sus colegas hubiera visto como estaban hablando no darían crédito. En Matamiedos las cosas estaban un poco revueltas, sus colegas se habían desacostumbrado a aguantar la pasividad de Nixon y Harwood, era menos que antes de bajar, sin embargo no ayudaba mucho que hubieran regresado muy alzados por según ellos haber atendido en un lugar con más equipo; le ponían _pero_ a todo, a la falta de medicinas, al equipo con que se contaba, no había detalle el cual no representara un impedimento para hacer bien su trabajo, Shuester habló muy seriamente con ellos, los otros disfrutaron el regaño dado a sus dos colegas,

Finn: Hasta que les bajaron los humos

Nick: Se pusieron pálidos con los gritos de Shuester

Wes; Al menos nos estamos divirtiendo con este par

Mike: Pero el par que está solito allá arriba divierte más

Wes: No cabe duda Chang, pero a falta de pan

Mike: Tortilla

Finn: Habrá que conformarnos con ver como Shuester baja de la nube a esos dos

Nick: Los hubiera dejado en el pueblo, según muy buenos no

Finn: Acá está lo complicado, no allá abajo

Mike: Eso es cierto, no se cuenta con todas las cosas que allá bajo si se tienen

Nick: Lo cual es bueno para nosotros, hemos aprendido mucho

Sus dos colegas regañados, ni las buenas noches les dieron, se pasaron de largo, los otros cuatro se rieron,

Finn: Iban enojados

Mike: ¡No!

Finn: Ay Chang, esos dos no van a durar hasta fin de año

Wes: Tampoco les eche la mala sal, mientras no sean tan malos o se pongan de alzados, caen bien

Finn: Eso si Montgomery, ¿cómo estarán nuestros dos colegas?

Mike: Ay de dos sopas con ellos,

Nick: ¿Cuáles son Chang?

Mike: Una rica que es cuando están en idilio y otra salada a más no poder cuando se ponen a pelear

Finn: Yo diría que ellos son algo así como un caso digno de estudiar

Los estaba matando la curiosidad de no saber nada, según había un radio para emergencias, ninguno se le había ocurrido tratar de contactarlos, igual y más adelante sería interesante; ellos dos seguían hablando, los dos se comenzaron a reír sin saber el por qué,

Kurt: En un inicio no me querías ver ni en pintura, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Blaine: Eres el tipo de hombre que me atraen

Kurt: Yo siento que es todo lo contrario

Blaine: No

Se miraron, Hummel tiempo atrás había caído en eso, definitivamente él era en ciertos aspectos el tipo de hombre con que le gustaría compartir su vida, formar una familia, etc.; solo que resultaba poco probable dado los comentarios expresados por boca de Anderson, podría tener cualidades que le agradaban en un hombre, lo malo, no veía en él la posibilidad de seguir con algo más serio y estable, sentía que no buscaba compromiso alguno y eso no iba a prosperar. Anderson lo miraba con unos ojos mezcla de muchas cosas, lo de la desgracia dicha por su madre, definitivamente le había echado la mala sal, fue a encontrar allá un hombre con el cual él también experimentaba eso de las neuronas fundidas, cuyas aspiraciones le dejaban muy claro lo buscado en una relación; lo peor que en lugar de huir, ahí estaba intentado por medio de la conversación, según su madre arma poderosa para arreglar cualquier asunto y la cual él usaba bien en otros ámbitos menos en el amor, mejorar lo que tenían.

Los segundos fueron pasando con la vista fija uno en el otro, como tratando de adivinar todo lo que corría por la mente del de enfrente, querer adivinar si lo opuesto que eran los acercaba más o los alejaba, ¿por qué se habían topado de esa forma en la estación?, ¿por qué iniciar peleas cámpales?, ¿por qué se llenaban tanto en la intimidad?, ¿por qué encontrarse con algo que los agobiaba más que de lo huido?, ¿cómo saber qué pasaría entre ellos?, ¿cómo tratarse?, ¿cómo era posible que no supieran cosas básicas de ambos?, ninguno sabía su sabor o color favorito, si le agradaba el cine o leer un buen libro, etc., cosas tan insignificantes las desconocían, aunque medio sabían cómo concebían el amor, el matrimonio y otros asuntos importantes,

Blaine: ¿De qué te ríes?

Kurt: Nada, ¿tú por qué lo haces?

Blaine: Caí en algo

Kurt: Tú y yo casi ni nos conocemos

Blaine: Veo que no fui el único

Kurt: No Anderson

Blaine: Dime Blaine, ese es mi nombre, no me agrada que me hables como si fuera un extraño

Kurt: Acabas de decir que no nos conocemos,

Blaine: Conozco que eres un hombre con sus convicciones,

Kurt: Y yo de ti la falta de compromiso para tener una pareja, casarte y formar una familia

Blaine: Debo iniciar con saber tener una relación digamos buena con mi novio,

Kurt: ¿Con cuál novio?

Blaine: Contigo, ¿cómo podemos tener una buena relación?

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Blaine a ver repítelo,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Ves, así me llamo y además suena lindo en tu voz

Kurt: Mi nombre suena raro en tu voz

Blaine: ¿Por qué Kurt?

Kurt: Porque lo dices con

Blaine: Dilo,

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿Quieres resguardarte?

Kurt: La verdad si

Blaine: No quieres expresar nada de lo que sientes o no por mí

Kurt: Así es,

Blaine: No vamos a llegar a ningún lado con tu actitud

Kurt: ¡Mi actitud!

Blaine: Yo estoy intentando poner de mi parte, tú pon tu granito de arena ¿qué dices?

Kurt: ¿Qué buscas con esto?,

Blaine: ¿Con qué?

Kurt: Pedirme ser tu novio y hablar, no lo digiero

Blaine: Ni yo sé que estoy haciendo, solo me nace hacerlo y ya,

Kurt: No me quiero ilusionar o enamorar de ti,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no?

Kurt: Porque terminando el internado cada uno seguirá con su vida y fin de la historia,

Anderson movió inmediatamente su cabeza en señal de negativa cuando escuchó lo de fin de la historia,

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿No qué?

Lo miró y lo besó quitándole casi hasta la respiración, la conversación se terminó ahí, en la madrugada Anderson lo observaba dormir, había sentido algo parecido a dolor cuando le dijo que al finalizar el internado las cosas se finiquitaban ahí entre ellos. Lo acarició suavemente con su mano en la mejilla,

Blaine: Así que piensas ponerle fin a lo nuestro al terminar el internado, genial y yo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Colega ¿qué hago?, ya estoy creyendo lo que dice mi madre.

Se levantó intentando no despertarlo y salió a tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba arreglar sus ideas, en eso escuchó pasos y se volteó extrañado, más cuando la sombra que veía a lo lejos se hizo clara con la luz de su linterna,

- Anderson

Blaine: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- El aire me lo susurró,

Blaine: ¡¿Perdón?!

Soltó una pequeña carcajada con esa contestación, la vieja Gertrudis por fin había llegado a la estación, solo que por lo dibujado en el rostro de Anderson y los suspiros que escuchó a lo lejos en la quietud de la sierra, ese hombre pasaba por muchas cosas,

- El aire me susurró tu nombre y el problema del corazón que tienes

Blaine: ¿Quién es usted?

- La vieja Gertrudis, así me conocen por aquí

Blaine: Jamás la había escuchado, ¿es una especie de fantasma, espíritu o algo así?

Doña Gertrudis: No, solo soy una mujer que prefiere la soledad de la sierra

Blaine: Yo quería la soledad de Matamiedos y en su lugar viene encontrar

Volteó a ver a la estación, quería estar sin preocuparse por nada que no fuera enfermedades,

Doña Gertrudis: A un hombre que te tiene confundido o enamorado más bien,

Blaine: Solo que ese hombre y yo somos las últimas personas en el planeta que podrían estar juntas,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque sus convicciones y se podría decir que las mías son muy diferentes

Doña Gertrudis: La última persona con que podrías terminar casado es él,

Blaine: Yo ni me quiero casar

Doña Gertrudis: No te doy más de un año para seguir soltero

Blaine: ¿Qué dijo?

Doña Gertrudis: Encontraste la desgracia de la que huías muchacho

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Doña Gertrudis: Me entenderás,

Se distrajo porque escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la estación, volteó a ver y Hummel salía, cuando regresó la vista, inteligentemente la vieja Gertrudis había buscado resguardo en un árbol para no ser vista, era buena con el camuflaje por eso asustaba de pronto a la gente, ella decía que tantos años por esos rumbos se había hecho a las formas del lugar.

Kurt: ¿Qué haces acá afuera?

Blaine: Hablando con una señora

Kurt: ¿Con quién?

Blaine: ¡Aquí estaba!, se esfumó

Kurt: ¿Te sientes bien?

Blaine: Te juro aquí había una señora grande

Kurt: Yo no vi a nadie más que a ti cuando salí,

Blaine: Se me apareció alguno de las tantas leyendas que cuentan supongo,

Hummel se rió y lo abrazó, después le dio un beso, al despertarse y no tenerlo a su lado no le agradó, a veces había pasado algunos minutos observándolo mientras él dormía, igual como lo hizo Anderson antes de salir a tomar aire y toparse con la vieja Gertrudis, la cual aguantaba la risa de que la creyera alguna especie de espejismo o fantasma,

Kurt: ¿Y qué te dijo?

Blaine: En menos de un año me casaba

Kurt: Te echo una maldición o qué

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kurt: Porque tú odias el matrimonio

Blaine: Ahh, pues ni te rías Colega

Kurt: ¿Por qué no me rió?

Blaine: Porque tú ibas incluido en esa maldición

Kurt: ¡Ah yo!, ¿en qué tú?

Blaine: Me dijo que me iba a casar contigo

Kurt: Uyy, te maldijo a ti no a mí

Blaine: ¿Tampoco quieres casarte?

Kurt: Yo sí, pero tú no

Blaine: Tú tampoco, dices que en enero fin de la historia

Kurt: Será así

Blaine: Vamos a regresar a dormir,

Kurt: Si,

Lo abrazó, la vieja Gertrudis vio como entraron a la estación, los dos

Doña Gertrudis: Estos llevan pesar en el corazón de solo pensar en que según fin de la historia al finalizar el internado, Shuester está en lo cierto, estos dos terminan casados, hasta casi podría deparar que con dos hijos, uno igual mandan pedido desde aquí a la cigüeña, sigamos mi camino, de regreso le aclararé a este muchacho que no soy fantasma.

Anderson se quedó pensativo mientras lo abrazaba ya acostados, había tenido alguna especie de encuentro con un fantasma, no pudo ser el de la llorona, ni la monja, eran las únicas leyendas que incluían mujeres y él había escuchado, intentó dormir, pero se le repetía incesantemente lo dicho por la vieja Gertrudis, además lo que puso de su cosecha de que se casaría con Hummel,

Blaine: Kurt,

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿Qué hago?

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Para lograr que lo nuestro funcione

Casi estaba medio dormido Hummel, aunque si sintió un brinco en su corazón,

Kurt: No seas un bruto

Blaine: ¿Cómo no lo soy?

Kurt: Amando quizás

Blaine: ¿Tú me amas?

Kurt: Duérmete ya

Blaine: No puedo,

Kurt: Inténtalo,

Blaine: Lo que quiero intentar es una relación contigo, ¿tú quieres?

Kurt: Intentamos lo que quieras pero ya duérmete, la plática que teníamos la cortamos e iniciamos una actividad muy ardua

Blaine: ¿Te pesa estar conmigo?

Kurt: No, disfruto cada momento de intimidad contigo, duerme

Blaine: ¿Podríamos disfrutar otros momentos a parte de la intimidad?

Kurt: Igual y si,

Lo besó y trató de dormir, un quizá era mejor que un no, su madre le dijo que la desgracia del amor, el matrimonio y una familia llegarían a su vida, tarde que temprano, quizás más pronto de lo imaginado; su corazón estaba sediento, quizás solo era cuestión de encontrar el líquido adecuado para saciarlo, al verlo, casi pudo responder la pregunta que de broma le hizo su madre al irse a Matamiedos, ¿qué buscas, agua, refresco, vino, cerveza, etc?, dime cómo es el hombre con el cual sentarás cabeza, yo te lo busco, ya quiero ser abuela.

* * *

_Estaba pensando que en el último capítulo del día (o sea este) les dejaré un pequeñito spoiler :D_

_Lean bajo su consentimiento:_

**_Spoiler:_**

_Blaine: Mande por Hummel, se va a ir_

_Shuester: ¿Qué dijiste?_

_Blaine: Hummel se regresa_

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas, que tengan buena noche! =)_

_Espero sus lindos reviews :D_


	29. Capítulo 29

_Buenos días Colegas =)_

_Les traigo el primer capítulo de hoy_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**29**

La semana siguiente a la aparición supuestamente del fantasma, Hummel le hizo algunas bromas, él solo se reía y le regresaba lo que le decía digamos inmiscuyéndolo en la supuesta maldición,

Blaine: Tú eres el eje principal de esa maldición

Kurt: Entonces no debes de preocuparte

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque como te dije ese día

Blaine: ¿Realmente piensas que después de los meses faltantes en Enero cada uno seguirá su camino?

Kurt: Yo opino que si, eres un infiel incorregible y a mi no me agrada que me pongan el cuerno

Blaine: En Agosto que regresemos te diré algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tal vez te haga cambiar eso de que soy un infiel,

Kurt: No te entiendo

Blaine: Me entenderás, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Kurt: Sin hacer locuras voy

Blaine: Eso quiere decir que no aceptarás penosamente estar conmigo en algún lugar extraño, como al lado de la posa hace casi una semana,

Kurt: Yo no sé que le haces a mis neuronas

Blaine: Las trituro

Kurt: Eso júralo,

Blaine: Llevamos varios días sin pelear

Kurt: Si, podría decirse que tenemos un récord

Blaine: Ni modo de estar discutiendo a diario con mi novio,

Kurt: Que a ti no te agrada tener dificultades en tus relaciones, ya entiendo, así que no volveremos a pelear, todo lo dejarás pasar te parezca o no

Blaine: Eres un hombre difícil de tratar sabes

Kurt: ¡Yo!, más bien tú

Blaine: No, pero realmente yo quiero que esto funcione

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque eres el único hombre con el cual me ha nacido hacerlo,

Kurt: Eso lo haces

Blaine: No lo hago porque eres el único hombre a la redonda,

En eso tocaron a la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Quién?

- Disculpe necesitamos ayuda,

Cuando abrieron, pudieron ver a un grupo de campistas, el cual estaba compuesto por extranjeros, ya que no podían hablar claramente el español, iban a acampar a unos metros de ahí, uno de los que iban le echó una sonrisa muy coqueta a Anderson mientras le revisaba el tobillo que según se había torcido; Hummel sentía como le ardía la sangre, de nuevo esa sensación cercana a los celos, la misma que había tenido cuando le coqueteó Eric cuando fue a que lo revisaran, le colmó el hecho que antes de irse lo invitó a la fogata que harían en la noche, Anderson notó la cara de disgusto, además de como sacó su coraje mientras barría golpeando algunos muebles

Blaine: Al menos no me das los golpeas a mi

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: ¿Estás enojado porque acepté la invitación?

Kurt: Puedes hacer con tu vida un cacahuete

Blaine: Discúlpame no debí aceptar la invitación, sin consultarte

Kurt: A mi no me debes consultar nada

Blaine: Somos novios,

Kurt: Colegas que rompen la dieta, no más

Blaine: Ahh, habías aceptado ser mi novio, estábamos en proceso de

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Tener una relación más en forma

Kurt: Tú estarás en ese proceso, yo no

Blaine: Así que esas tenemos

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Perfecto, me voy a cambiar

Kurt: ¿Para irte a la fogata?

Blaine: No tengo novio, ni nada que me lo impida,

Kurt: Haz lo que quieras

Blaine: Eso haré,

Se dio un baño, luego se vistió para irse,

Blaine: ¿No deseas venir?, igual y un extranjero te agrada

Kurt: A mí no me invitó un gringo

Blaine: Tienes razón colega

Kurt: Que tengas buena noche Anderson

Blaine: No me esperes despierto,

Salió, en cuanto se fue Hummel pudo sentir que en su rostro bajaban algunas lágrimas, sintió horrible cuando le dijo que no regresaría, además todos los días había hecho que lo llamara por su nombre y ahora no lo corrigió; se arrepintió de haberle dicho que él andaba solo en ese proceso, además de que no eran novios, solo colegas rompiendo la dieta, buscó las llaves decidido a traerlo de vuelta y no dejarlo con el gringo. Caminó un poco, pero se detuvo en seco, tal vez lo más sano era cortarlo de una vez, esta era la ocasión para hacerlo, no como cuando según lo había intentado, tendría de alguna forma pretexto, él seguramente se quedaría con el gringo en su casa de campaña y no para platicar exactamente; recordó desde la primera vez que lo había besado, como se dejó llevar por los labios de ese hombre que a duras penas soportaba en el mismo techo, debía recuperar sus convicciones, no podía seguir con alguien que no buscara una relación seria.

Regresó lo que había caminado, pateó una piedra que encontró, suspiró, recordó sus palabras de que era _el único hombre con que había buscado llevar las cosas de diferente forma_ digamos, así había sido, tuvieron varias pláticas para conocerse, quizás podría Anderson cambiar su perspectiva; era cierto lo que le dijo, primero debería llevar un noviazgo donde se involucrara y no dejara pasar las cosas, antes de pensar en casarse y formar una familia, Hummel había buscado eso en la relación con Ikar, ¿por qué le estaba negando digamos la oportunidad a Anderson de conquistarlo?, ¿por qué no intentar un noviazgo?, ¿por qué había negado de alguna forma sentir algo por él al decirle que eran solo colegas rompiendo la dieta?. Corrieron varias preguntas en su mente, todas iniciando con un por qué esto o por qué aquello, escucho unos pasos y volteó,

- El cielo no te dará las respuestas que buscas,

Dejó caer la linterna que llevaba, Anderson no le había dicho más que la descripción del supuesto fantasma que se encontró, una mujer de edad avanzada con una especie de mochila en la espalda, un bastón en el que se apoyaba para caminar; sin quitar la vista del supuesto fantasma, recogió la linterna, la vieja Gertrudis por su cara supuso que seguían en la creencia que era un espíritu,

Kurt: ¿Quién es usted?

Doña Gertrudis: Me dicen la vieja Gertrudis

Kurt: Es una fantasma

Doña Gertrudis: Eso dicen algunos,

No mentía, como algunas veces llegaba a asustar a la gente, le decían que parecía eso, la mano le temblaba, Hummel no creía en eso de apariciones, leyendas y menos fantasmas, pero de pronto una mujer de edad avanzada en medio de la sierra solitaria, no se le hacía coherente; trató de calmarse, tal vez era un campista extraviado, aparte de los extranjeros, con los cuales estaba Anderson y ese gringo desabrido con el cual seguramente estaba, sintió como se le encendió la cara por el coraje de pensarlo con otro,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Qué te pasa muchacho?

Kurt: ¿Quién es usted?

Doña Gertrudis: Ya me habías hecho esa pregunta, soy la vieja Gertrudis, contesté por segunda vez a tu pregunta, responde a la mía

Kurt: No me sucede nada

Doña Gertrudis: Yo no veo eso en tus ojos, en tu cara, tu rostro te delata

Kurt: ¿En qué me delata?

Doña Gertrudis: Te duele de ver al hombre que comienzas a amar se haya ido con otro,

Kurt: Yo no amo a ningún hombre

Doña Gertrudis: Y no me refiero al que era tu novio, sino a uno cuyo apellido inicia con A

Kurt: Anderson está con un gringo

Doña Gertrudis: Está sentado al lado de una fogata hablando con gente

Kurt: Ha de estar

Apretó su puño, la vieja Gertrudis daba varias vueltas por la zona buscando sus hierbas, alcanzó a ver la fogata y se acercó, no dejó que la vieran, solo observó, Anderson estaba ahí pero ausente, veía fijamente el fuego, escuchaba a lo lejos la plática de los extranjeros, no podía dejar de pensar en Hummel y lo dicho por esta, más allá de eso el dolor que le causó al ver lo que provocaba imaginar a Anderson con otro, soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, todo lo que le dijo Shuester de cómo era uno y otro, esos dos polos se atraían demasiado, debían nivelar las cosas para no explotar,

Doña Gertrudis: Solo viendo el fuego y pensando en ti

Kurt: Lo dudo, últimamente puede hacer lo que sea no somos nada

Doña Gertrudis: Eso te duele

Kurt: No

Doña Gertrudis: Si, porque tú buscas alguien con quien empezar a construir una relación,

Kurt: A él le vale todo

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Le vale o le valía?

Sintió un trancazo en su cabeza, cuando hablaron de cómo cada quien veía una relación, realmente le valía, solo mantenía de alguna forma la relación con James porque cubría sus necesidades, literalmente se lo dijo; con Hummel intentaba cambiar las cosas, se lo expresó, hasta lo cuestionó de cómo lo podía hacer, no tenía idea pero quería que Hummel lo ayudara para manejar su noviazgo, se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano recriminándose, era la quinta o ya ni sabía que vez la cual arruinaba las cosas con él. Gertrudis que tenía el oído muy afinado, alcanzó a escuchar pasos, supuso que era Anderson el cual regresaba a buscar al hombre que lo tenía confundido, más bien como se lo dijo, enamorado, al no tener respuesta de parte de Hummel a su pregunta solo agregó algo más antes de perderse en la maleza, igual era útil la creyeran un fantasma,

Doña Gertrudis: El hombre está hecho de barro, fue el primero que se hizo, al final de cuentas echando a perder se aprende, pero el barro es moldeable, no quieras encontrar a tu compañero hecho a ti, con quien menos piensas terminarás casado, porque una pareja se moldea para estar juntos, recuérdalo. Voltea para allá,

Hummel hizo lo que le indicó, intentando digerir lo que le dijo, no vio a nadie, cuando regresó su vista ya no estaba,

Kurt: Se fue, ¿por qué me habrá dicho todo eso?,

Escuchó pasos, no vio bien quien era y pegó un grito,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?, soy yo

Kurt: Me asustaste

Blaine: ¿Qué haces acá fuera?

Kurt: Iba a buscarte,

Blaine: Vamos a la reserva, es peligroso andar por aquí, ven

Kurt: Si,

Regresaron los dos juntos, en cuanto entraron, se la soltó sin más ni más

Kurt: ¿Estuviste con el gringo?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Maldita sea

Blaine: Dudo que a mi colega le importe

Kurt: A tu colega no, pero si al hombre que se comienza a enamorar de ti,

Blaine: ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Kurt: El que tienes delante de ti

Blaine: Él me dijo que solo éramos colegas rompiendo la dieta,

Kurt: Y te buscaste alguien más para romperla

Blaine: No me tardé ni media hora en regresar Kurt

Kurt: ¿Qué con eso?

Blaine: Yo

Se acercó para besarlo, cuando lo cuestionó que sí estuvo con el gringo, no se refería únicamente sentado al lado del fuego y platicando, sino haber tenido relaciones, a Anderson le molestó la cachetada, ultimadamente Hummel fue el que lo mandó para allá con su comentario; el castaño sentía mucho coraje alzó su mano para recetarle otra cachetada, pero el moreno se la detuvo en seco, sujetándola fuertemente,

Kurt: Me lastimas

Blaine: No me volverás a golpear

Kurt: Idiota

Blaine: Volvemos a los insultos

Kurt: Te odio

Blaine: Hace unos segundos me dijiste que te comenzabas a enamorar de mi, minutos más antes que solo éramos colegas rompiendo la dieta y ahora que me odias, ¿decide qué sientes por mi?

Kurt: Te odio

Blaine: Bien, entonces todo se acabo

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: No me interesa usar el permiso que me diste para entrar a tus terrenos más

Eso lo sintió como una ofensa, así que no le interesaba, seguramente había pasado un buen rato con el gringo y esperaba que circularan más por ahí, para qué estar con uno fijo si podía tener a varios,

Kurt: De todos modos lo perdiste desde esta tarde Anderson

Blaine: Así que ya no lo tenía, genial,

Apretó el puño de la mano que no sostenía la del castaño, le soltó las manos aventándolas, cosa que no debió hacer porque recibió dos cachetadas más, lo detuvo con ambas manos para evitar lo golpeara de nuevo, tenía mano dura,

Kurt: Eres una bestia

Blaine: Si soy un bruto que le nació cambiar

Kurt: Todo era fingido para que no te retirara el permiso

Blaine: Pues si niño mimado, solo buscaba seguir teniéndote en mi cama,

Kurt: ERES UN ANIMAL

Blaine: No me grites, que no respondo

Kurt: MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ

Blaine: LO MISMO DIGO, OJALÁ NO TE HUBIERAS CRUZADO EN MI CAMINO, INÚTIL

Kurt: INSUFRIBLE

Blaine: MUÑECO DE PORCELANA

Kurt: IDIOTA

Blaine: TONTO,

Así se siguieron dando insultos, hasta que el ruido del radio los interrumpió, tenían casi tres semanas ahí arriba, Shuester consideró buena idea conocer si necesitaban algo o más bien si todavía estaban vivos, Anderson lo aventó a la cama, fue y tomó el radio,

Blaine: Mande por Hummel, se va a ir

Shuester: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Hummel se regresa

Shuester: No se escucha

Shuester oía perfectamente, también lo que siguió a eso, Hummel se había parado y forcejeaba con él para quitarle el radio

Kurt: Ni pienses que me voy a ir,

Blaine: Me harás tener el suplicio de aguantarte

Kurt: Yo no iré a ningún lado, hazte a la idea,

Blaine: Te quiero lejos de aquí, regresa a tu casa niño mimado, con todas las comodidades que seguro tendrás

Kurt: Lo que digas no me afecta en nada,

Blaine: Vuelve a ver si el idiota de tu ex se cansó de engañarte con tu hermana y ahora quiere tus miserias,

Kurt: Y tú haz lo mismo, a ver si tu ex novio se cansó de revolcarse con cuanto mono se le pasaba enfrente

Shuester: Todo bien muchachos, les hablo después

Blaine: No, Shuester, este se va,

La comunicación la cortó Shuester, estaban en pleno lío amoroso dedujo por lo que oyó, tardarían tal vez en reconciliarse, pero después de hacerlo, ni quien se acordara de nada, le daba mucho risa ver como ambos luchaban contra enamorarse, al menos esa impresión le daba a él todo lo que había oído; regresó riéndose a su casa, dos de los incautos lo interceptaron, tanto Duval y Chang, además de Hudson y Montgomery estaban muy al pendiente de conocer algo de la radionovela que se estaban perdiendo, les comía la curiosidad de saber si pagarían una boda o un entierro,

Finn: ¿Habló con ellos?

Shuester: Si están en plena pelea

Mike: Y nosotros sin poder oír

Shuester: Lo pueden hacer por el radio, buenas noches,

Shuester se los dijo de broma, pero estos ni tardos, ni perezosos, juntaron a su otros dos colegas interesados en el tema y fueron a escuchar por el radio, ahora si podría decirse que era radionovela, los dos seguían en plena discusión, diciéndose cuanto insulto se les venía a la mente, los otros estaban muertos de la risa

Nick: Ya le dijo desde gusano hasta paquidermo

Mike: Y él todas las altisonantes posibles,

Wes: ¿Les damos un susto?

Finn: ¿Cómo?

Wes: Que tal si

Habían tenido el radio solo recibiendo la señal, cuando trató de que Shuester no lo cortara, había dejado abierta la señal, por lo que sus colegas podían oír todo, además de que si estos hablaban los dos en pelea campal lo harían también, fingiendo su voz Montgomery intervino,

Wes: Regresa la radionovela más concurrida de la última década

Los dos detuvieron el forcejeo que tenían y la serie de insultos que se estaban dando, voltearon a ver el aparato, ¿acaso el espíritu se había metido ahí?, nada más que se oía voz de hombre, Hummel se asustó y por instinto lo abrazó, Anderson lo apretó con sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo,

Wes: Con un episodio más de una pelea protagonizada en esta esquina por Anderson y en la otra por Hummel, los radioescuchas se preguntarán por qué este par pelea cuando en realidad se aman,

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el radio estaba en la otra habitación, Anderson lo besó y Hummel le respondió el beso, ambos oían lo que seguía diciendo Montgomery,

Wes: ¿Qué tienen estos jovencitos que les provoca semejantes peleas?, aunque nos late que después de esos agarrones vienen unas reconciliaciones bárbaras, terminarán casados, ese es el pronóstico de todos nuestros radioescuchas,

Los dos cuando escucharon la palabra casados brincaron separándose, Anderson tomó el radio,

Blaine: ¿Quién es?, hable, hable,

Los otros cuatro consideraron suficiente, habían acabado la pelea y además les habían dado un susto, era obvio por la pregunta de Anderson que no habían reconocido la voz de Montgomery, se fueron de ahí, sintiéndose casamenteros; arriba en la estación Anderson apagó el radio, se recargó en la pared cerca de este mientras Hummel lo hizo en la que tenía cerca de él,

Blaine: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kurt: No sé,

No quería seguir viéndolo, se metió a la otra parte de la reserva y se tiró en la cama boca arriba, Anderson se quedó recargado donde estaba por unos segundos, después entró, lo vio en una posición tan sugerente, que no pudo resistir, no supo Hummel ni cómo, pero lo tenía encima besándolo y Hummel dejándose llevar por esos labios que lo volvían loco. Intentaba hablar pero no podía, su boca estaba cubierta por completo por un beso intenso que le daba el moreno, bajó lentamente por su barbilla para llegar al frente de su cuello, de ahí justo a la mitad de su pecho de Hummel, donde su piel vibraba por el contacto de sus labios húmedos de Anderson,

Blaine: Ya no tengo permiso verdad

Kurt: No

Blaine: Umm

Como si el _no_ hubiera sido un sí, buscó la forma de sacarle la playera que llevaba, además de su propia camisa, su torso comenzó a ser recorrido por las manos de Hummel, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios apretados, la boca del moreno se encargó de recorrer cada poro de la piel del castaño de la cintura para arriba; las caricias, los besos y el contacto, lo llevaron a tope, sentía que explotaba, pero no tenía permiso para hacerlo con Hummel, pudo sentir la excitación total en la que se encontraba Anderson, desabrochó el pantalón,

Kurt: Estás completamente excitado

Blaine: Lo sé,

Kurt: No vas a terminar solo

Blaine: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Kurt: Levántate para que te quite el pantalón

Blaine: Ya no quiero arriesgarme otra noche al estar contigo

Kurt: Solo esta noche Blaine nos arriesgamos ambos,

Anderson se puso de pie y Hummel también, le quitó lo que llevaba puesto y regresaron a la cama para acoplarse, ninguno recordó nada, menos detenerse para cuidarse, literalmente se estaban arriesgando, cada beso y caricia iban acompañados de muchos sentimientos, llegaban casi al clímax, lo sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos,

Blaine: No lo voy a cortar

Kurt: Sigue haciéndome el amor

Blaine: Soy capaz de hacerte el amor, no solo romper la dieta

Sintió como lo iba dejando después de decirle que le siguiera haciendo el amor, no supo porque lo dijo, menos acabó de entender la contestación del moreno, solo quería seguir con ese hombre,

Kurt: Umm, Blaine sigue,

Blaine: Solo me estoy acomodando bien contigo

Kurt: Blaine te necesito

Blaine: Y yo a ti Kurt,

De ahí no se escucharon más palabras, el arriesgue fue total, la fundición de sus cuerpos se hizo tan intensa que ambos terminaron temblando, abrazados por la experiencia de estar juntos, le dio un beso en la boca y otro en

Blaine: Tu orejita

Kurt: Sepárate de mí,

No habían dejado de tener esa unión, aunque habían llegado al clímax,

Blaine: No me quiero separar de ti,

Kurt: A los dos se nos fundieron las neuronas

Blaine: Kurt, podemos tener una relación seria,

Kurt: No va a funcionar

Blaine: Si pones trabas y no das de tu parte si, ya soné a mi mamá

Kurt: Me aplastas

Blaine: Peso mucho,

Kurt: Feo

Blaine: Estaré feo, loco y todo lo que quieras, pero te estás enamorando de mi

Kurt: Si Blaine y fue la última noche que me arriesgo,

Blaine: Que última noche ni que nada,

Kurt: Déjame

Blaine: No, estamos aquí arriba solos,

Kurt: Te fuiste con el gringo

Blaine: Y regresé porque te necesito Kurt, el gringo literalmente me ofreció cubrir mi necesidad

Kurt: La cubriste doblemente esta noche, quítate,

Blaine: Si estar contigo cuenta por doble, hasta triple

Kurt: Quítate, déjame,

Hummel comenzó a llorar, se separó y lo abrazó, cuando lo hizo se percató que no había usado preservativo,

Blaine: No estuve con el gringo más que platicando

Kurt: Ojalá porque sino me pegarás una infección, no usaste preservativo,

Blaine: Contigo,

Kurt: Con él tampoco, no llevabas

Blaine: Te digo que no hice nada

Kurt: Te odio

Blaine: Me dijiste que te hiciera el amor, te estás enamorando de mí y yo de ti

Kurt: Yo no siento nada por ti, será la última noche que estemos juntos, mañana me regreso así sea a pie a Matamiedos y de ahí a México,

Blaine: Así que mañana te vas,

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Entonces serás mío toda esta noche

Kurt: No ya no

Blaine: Si,

Kurt: Blaine no me

Blaine: Te haré mío toda esta noche y muchas más, quiero ser tuyo también en la misma proporción

Hummel sintió un temblor con esa especie de amenaza, el cual se intensificó al sentir que lo besaba su hombro, fue una noche muy larga, la mañana trajo el sueño al lugar y la calma,

Kurt: Fue la

Blaine: Nada, duerme, porque si no esta noche no tendrás fuerzas para ser mío de nuevo, y yo tuyo,

Kurt: Ya no Blaine, me voy a enamorar de ti

Blaine: Y yo de ti, qué más da,

Kurt: Busco una relación seria, casarme y formar una familia

Blaine: Igual con la vez que no nos cuidamos

Kurt: Blaine no digas

Blaine: Shh, deja de luchar y pon de tu parte,

Kurt: ¿De mi parte para qué?

Blaine: Para que nuestro noviazgo funcione,

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si, yo voy a poner todo y más, quiero que funcione lo nuestro, igual y a tal grado para que se haga la maldición del fantasma ese,

Lo besó, ambos cerraron los ojos intentando dormir, estaban casi a la mitad de terminar el internado, la siguiente semana tendrían la latosa y habitual visita mensual de Hummel, pero Anderson tenía planeado aprovechar esos días para algo, realmente estaba empecinado en que funcionara el noviazgo con el castaño, no le interesaba que terminara con la desgracia de la que huía, es decir _el matrimonio_.

* * *

_Respondo a sus reviews:_

_Mel Reed: La culpa la tiene Blaine, porque él en un principio le dijo que la palabra fidelidad no tenía peso para él, no le interesaba formar algo serio y mucho menos casarse, por lo tanto, Kurt tiene miedo, por eso no cree en lo que dice Blaine. Hay que darle tiempo. Y respecto a lo otro, no soy de México, soy de Chile =)_

_Elbereth3: Intentaré publicar más temprano el último capítulo en la noche para que no tengas que esperar tanto rato, no quiero quitarte horas de sueño. Al menos pudiste dormir feliz =) ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo ^^_

_Bonamore: No quiero matarte de la angustia u.u Blaine sí le pidió que fuera su novio, peeeeero Kurt tiene tanto miedo de salir lastimado, además esa no fue la mejor forma ni el momento para pedírselo. Bueno, no te digo nada más porque estaría adelantando algunas cosas hahaha. Lo de que Hummel se regresa creo ya está claro en el capítulo, pero solo puedo decir que no estará los 2 meses arriba. Oops :X_

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews que hacen mi día feliz =)_


	30. Capítulo 30

_Segundo capítulo del día Colegas._

_¡Que lo disfruten! =)_

* * *

**30**

Habían pasado unos tres días de cuando tuvieron digamos la pequeña discusión, esa mañana Hummel despertó un poco tarde porque había pasado una noche poco agradable con sus cólicos, aunque Anderson se dio cuenta de su malestar y,

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: Lo de cada mes

Blaine: Le haré a mi novio su té para que se sienta mejor

Kurt: Yo me paro a hacerlo, tengo manos

Blaine: Aja, tendrás manos, pero algo me dice que eso me da méritos contigo,

Kurt: ¿Por qué estás así?

Blaine: Porque mi madre tenía razón, algún día conocería al hombre que me hiciera doblegar mi orgullo y hacer lo imposible para que me ame

Kurt: Tú no quieres que yo te ame

Blaine: Hace tres noches te lo dije, quiero que nos enamoremos,

Kurt: Tú

Blaine: Yo tenía convicciones que me estás haciendo cambiar, yo no quiero que cambies las tuyas

Kurt: Las mías incluyen boda y formar una familia, ser fiel,

Blaine: Si, tal cual me agradan, voy por tu té,

Al despertar Anderson se encontraba en plena labor de preparar el desayuno, se le hizo extraño, cada quien en los días anteriores había hecho lo suyo, se acercó extrañado, en la mesa estaban puestos los platos hasta servida la leche en los vasos, realmente eso que le dijo en la noche estaba poniéndolo en práctica, recordó que en varias ocasiones cuando Anderson realizaba algo digamos fuera de su comportamiento patán el cual era su normalidad, mencionaba a su mamá,

Kurt: ¿También esto está incluido entre las cosas que

Blaine: Mi madre mencionaba haría cuando conociera un hombre que me ganará el corazón

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Toma asiento para que te sirva el desayuno,

Kurt: Jamás me habían hecho el desayuno, aparte de la muchacha que ayuda a mi mamá en la casa

Blaine: Dudo que pueda pagar sirvienta

Kurt: ¿Para qué vas a pagar sirvienta?

Blaine: Pues para cuando se haga la maldición

Kurt: ¿Con maldición te refieres a casarte conmigo?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Esa maldición no va a pasar porque...

Anderson se inclinó rápido aprovechando que estaba cerca sirviéndole lo que había cocinado y lo besó sin dejar que dijera algo, él mismo no se conocía con cada cosa hecha con Hummel,

Blaine: Que bien das las gracias,

Kurt: ¿Las gracias de qué?

Blaine: Por el desayuno, fue un rico beso de agradecimiento

Kurt: Yo no te lo di, tú me callaste literalmente,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no quieres intentarlo conmigo?

Kurt: Porque de poner de mi parte, umm,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me voy a enamorar hasta las manitas de ti

Blaine: Y las patitas, las orejitas y todo, ¿por qué no enamorarnos así?

Kurt: Tú y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos

Blaine: Digo no gano mucho, pero voy a aplicar para lo de la especialidad y me pagarán más o menos

Kurt: Tú solo estás actuando esto,

Blaine: ¿Parece qué lo estoy actuando?

Kurt: Ni sé,

Blaine: ¿O más bien quieres creer que lo estoy actuando Kurt?

Kurt: Umm,

Blaine: Dime, sé sincero

Kurt: Lo segundo

Blaine: ¿Quieres dejar a un lado la mala experiencia del tipo ese Ikar?

Kurt: Ya te aprendiste su nombre

Blaine: Es mi competencia, lo debo saber bien

Kurt: ¡Tu competencia!

Blaine: ¿Lo amas a él, a pesar de que te puso el cuerno con tu hermana, por eso no quieres intentarlo conmigo?

Kurt: Estás errado con ello,

Blaine: ¿Equivocado en qué?

Kurt: Nada tiene que ver Ikar, solo siento miedo de que me traiciones peor que él

Blaine: Dudo que haya algo peor,

Kurt: Pues sí,

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el desayuno?

Kurt: Si me agradó mucho, ya no lo vuelvas a hacer

Blaine: Mañana lo vuelvo a hacer,

Kurt: No,

Blaine: Si, te gustó,

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Blaine, quiero que te quede claro lo del gringo de hace unos días,

Kurt: No deseo tocar el tema

Blaine: Mi madre siempre me hace la observación de que es bueno hablar las cosas, más las que causaron algún conflicto,

Kurt: ¿Acaso hubo eso?

Blaine: Si no es por esa emisión extraña que nos llegó, tú y yo no hubiéramos parado de discutir

Kurt: ¿Quién habrá sido?

Blaine: Igual los colegas de allá abajo

Kurt: Shuester no los dejaría

Blaine: Entonces la vieja Gertrudis

Kurt: El fantasma,

Blaine: Aja, ella me echó una maldición

Kurt: Te digo

Blaine: No más bien, me leyó el futuro

Kurt: Ayy no,

Blaine: ¿Qué?,

Kurt: El día ese, no ves que grité cuando apareciste

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Salí a buscarte,

Blaine: ¿Fuiste a buscarme?

Kurt: No quería... ¿no estuviste con el gringo?, deja replanteo mi pregunta, ¿no tuviste relaciones sexuales con él?

Blaine: Ni siquiera lo toqué, solo estaba sentado a unos metros viendo el fuego y pensando en ti,

Kurt: El fantasma ese dijo la verdad,

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Dijo que estabas haciendo exactamente eso, además de que el hombre hay que moldearlo, es de barro, se puede, no debo buscar uno exactamente a lo que yo quiero

Blaine: Ves, moldéame a mí, o como habías dicho

Kurt: ¿Qué había dicho?

Blaine: Decídete a pulir un diamante en bruto,

Kurt: Es que tú estás

Blaine: Si yo sé, muy en bruto, eso dice mi madre

Kurt: ¿Por qué la mencionas tanto?

Blaine: Porque ella me repetía que algún día encontraría la desgracia de la que huía

Kurt: No estamos casados

Blaine: Enamorarme,

Kurt: Eso suena a que nunca lo has hecho

Blaine: Ella jura y perjura que no, le caerás bien cuando la conozcas

Kurt: No la voy a conocer

Blaine: Yo digo que sí, recuerdas mi terquedad cuando decías otro diagnóstico diferente al mío

Kurt: Difícilmente lo olvidaré, discutimos mucho por ello, hasta enfrente de pacientes,

Blaine: Soy terco en cualquier ámbito cuando creo tener la razón

Kurt: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Blaine: Para mi eres el hombre con el cual puedo tener una relación seria, con el cual quiero cambiar para poder cumplir con sus expectativas de vida,

Kurt: Blaine no digas eso

Blaine: Soy muy perseverante y se podría decir que hasta obsesivo, ¿quieres más?

Kurt: No gracias, ya me llené,

Blaine: Gustas bañarte primero,

Kurt: Hazlo tú, me quiero acostar otro rato, no me siento bien, nada más lavo mis traste,

Blaine: Recuéstate, yo lo haré,

Kurt: Con trabajos lavas los tuyos, ¿vas a lavar los míos?

Blaine: Si, vete a acostar,

Hummel se fue a recostar, realmente si los lavó, después le hizo compañía, más tarde salieron a caminar por la zona, podrían encontrar paisajes realmente que dejaban la boca abierta a cualquiera, ahora entendían porque los gringos se internaban ahí dos meses al año, el lugar era digno de aparecer en una guía turística, de explorarlo bien podrían encontrar bellezas imaginables,

Blaine: Cuidado está resbaloso

Kurt: Ayy me caigo

Blaine: Te tengo,

Kurt: Gracias,

Blaine: Debo cuidar a mi novio, sino cuando nos casemos

Kurt: Blaine, no digas

Blaine: Mi madre me dice que si repito algo se vuelve realidad, quiero esa lectura del futuro hecha realidad

Kurt: Estás

Blaine: Enamorándome demasiado de ti,

Kurt: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Blaine: Lo siento, ven vamos a sentarnos allá y observar el atardecer

Kurt: ¿Realmente quieres intentar algo serio?

Blaine: Si,

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la vieja Gertrudis andaba algo lejos de ahí, viendo varias plantas, no dejaba de pensar en esos dos, le hacía gracia ver como ambos parecían personas muy seguras y decididas, pero esas dos cualidades definitivamente se esfumaban en cuestión del amor. Shuester le comentó lo sucedido con el ex novio de Hummel, la forma en que Anderson salió a su defensa y no dejó que el tipo lo ofendiera,

Doña Gertrudis: Para ellos soy un fantasma, creo que este año no iré muy lejos, les daré unos sustos, no más bien unas visitas más, ambos lo agradecerán,

Los colegas, andaban inquietos de saber que sucedía con ellos, Matamiedos perdió de alguna forma diversión, ellos no se peleaban más, pero verles la cara de enamorados y tratar de adivinar toda la historia que vivían entre las paredes de casa el Armado era apasionante,

Wes: ¿Habremos ayudado un poco?

Mike: Si Montgomery, se asustaron,

Finn: Habrán pensado que era alguno de la leyenda,

Nick: Deberíamos intentar contactarlos hoy en la noche

Mike: Estaría interesante,

Nick: Aquí de plano hacen falta, los debería regresa Shuester

Finn: Si, que mande allá arriba a los alzados que volvieron del pueblo

Wes: Estos no más andan en las nubes

Mike: Ya no los soporto

Nick: Somos dos, al menos usted no hace guardia con uno de ellos

Wes: Lo siento por usted y Hudson

Finn: ¿Qué hablan de mí?

Mike: Nada, solo decíamos la suerte que tienen con sus respectivos acompañantes de guardia

Finn: Ni diga, el tipo me sacó canas verdes en la mañana

Mike: ¿Qué hizo?

Finn: Según dando un mega diagnóstico, la mamá del niño con todos los términos rimbombantes que usó sentía que su hijo se iba de este mundo

Wes: ¿Cuál era la enfermedad?

Finn: Tenía parásitos nada más

Nick: Se pasan esos dos, anoche llegó un señor con algo de una piedra en el riñón, bueno con sus comentarios de Nixon casi sale corriendo,

Nick: Hay que sugerirle a Shuester que los ponga a ellos juntos, estábamos más a gusto haciendo guardia usted y yo

Finn: Pues si, pero dudo que lo quiera hacer,

Mike: Solos harían un desastre,

Hummel no dejaba de mirarlo, el atardecer podría ser espectacular, solo que resultaba más intrigante lo que oyó, Anderson quería una relación seria para casarse, jamás imagino oír algo así de boca de él, ¿podría estar siendo sincero?

Kurt: ¿No solo estás actuando?

Blaine: Si estoy actuando

Kurt: Ya decía yo

Blaine: Pero con actuar no me refiero a crear digamos una comedia para tenerte íntimamente,

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Estoy haciendo cosas para que nuestro noviazgo funcione

Kurt: No somos novios

Blaine: ¿Ves el hermoso atardecer?

Kurt: Si, me oíste

Blaine: Lo oí, ¿por qué no quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Vas a descuartizar mi corazón en Enero

Blaine: El que va a descuartizar el mío vas a ser tú,

Kurt: Yo no destrozo corazones

Blaine: Ni yo,

Ambos se rieron y siguieron dando una vuelta por el lugar antes de que terminara de oscurecer, regresaron a la reserva, la caminata había cansado a Hummel y se quedó dormido al poco rato, la verdad ahí a parte del gringo de la semana pasada no se paraba ni una mosca, solo el misterioso fantasma, Anderson no podía dormir y salió a respirar aire puro. La vieja Gertrudis en su misión de casamentera que de repente la gente le atribuía, vio potencial en ese lugar para realizar las labores que en el pueblo le atribuían, se acercó sigilosamente para sacarle un susto,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Siguen los problemas por el gringo?

Blaine: Ayy

Doña Gertrudis: No te asustes, no hago daño,

Blaine: ¿Es fantasma o alguien jugándonos una broma?,

Doña Gertrudis: Digamos que soy lo primero, quizás lo segundo

Anderson se iba a acercar para intentar ver si su mano traspasaba a la vieja Gertrudis, nada más que ella se hizo para atrás, lo volvió a intentar pero no se movió esta vez, prefirió quedarse con la duda digamos, quizás pasar la mano a través de un fantasma no era una experiencia grata,

Blaine: ¿De qué leyenda salió usted?

Doña Gertrudis: Dicen que soy una mujer que se dedica a casar a jóvenes parejas

Blaine: Lo que me dijo me afectó

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque estoy intentando algo con mi colega, pero no quiere él

Doña Gertrudis: Has pensando que quizás no lo estás haciendo de la forma correcta

Blaine: ¿Hay forma correcta e incorrecta para enamorar a un hombre?

Doña Gertrudis: No, solo es necesario encontrar la forma para cada hombre

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Doña Gertrudis: A todos los hombres no les atrae lo mismo

Blaine: Aja, ¿y luego?

Doña Gertrudis: Antes de enamorarlo debes conocerlo,

Blaine: Ya lo conozco

Doña Gertrudis: Algunas veces lo básico pasado por alto ayuda mucho,

No entendió mucho sus palabras, cerró sus ojos para tratar de comprender lo oído, cuando los abrió se había esfumado, la vieja Gertrudis vio la oportunidad para seguirlo dejando con la idea que era un fantasma, regresó al lado de Hummel, se iba a acostar pero realmente no tenía sueño, fue a la parte que era el consultorio y se puso a pensar, estaba sentado cerca del radio y con su mano jugó con los botones en lo que organizaba sus disparatadas ideas,

Wes: Ándele Hudson ponga eso

Finn: Voy, no me acuerdo bien Duval

Finn: A ver quítese yo lo intento,

Anderson soltó la carcajada y los otros se sintieron descubiertos, los cuatro se habían metido a digamos espaldas de Shuester para ver si lograban captar algo,

Blaine: Buenas noches colegas

Finn: Buenas noches colega, ¿cómo está?

Blaine: Menos asustado de saber que fueron ustedes los de la emisión de la otra noche

Finn: Les paramos una buena pelea verdad

Blaine: Si, así fue,

Mike: ¿Qué tal le pintas las cosas esta noche?

Blaine: No muy bien

Mike: ¿Pelearon de nuevo?

Blaine: Aunque Hummel lo ha buscado no lo ha logrado

Nick: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Hummel ha buscado crear discusiones entre nosotros, pero yo hago tripas estómago y me mantengo calmado,

Mike: ¿Por qué anda conflictivo el colega?

Blaine: Porque no quiere enamorarse de mi

Nick: ¿Tan mal partido le resulta?

Blaine: Gracias Duval

Nick: No lo dije por ofenderlo,

Blaine: A veces la verdad duele, solo es eso

Wes: No se ofenda Anderson, digo siendo derecho, se nos hace que no es tan mal partido para el colega

Blaine: Ahh gracias por las porras Montgomery, solo que Hummel no lo ve así

Wes: Hágaselo ver

Anderson soltó un suspiro, eso sería bueno, pero ¿cómo lo hacía?, quiso pedirles consejo solo que se arrepintió, cuando lo hizo le salió todo mal, tenía la idea de que ellos no eran buenos guías para conquistar al colega,

Blaine: Ni les pregunto el cómo, sus indicaciones no sirven,

Mike: ¿Lo dice por el día que nos pidió ayuda?

Blaine: Si, nos fue peor

Nick: Tampoco, es que usted no supo ponerlo en práctica

Blaine: Ahh, ¿cómo estuvo eso?

Finn: Más bien, no le dimos digamos las indicaciones completas, con preguntarle lo que le sucedía al colega no se solucionaba el asunto, tampoco había que aceptar un "no me pasa nada"

Blaine: No pues dígamelo ahora Hudson

Wes: Mejor tarde que nunca

Blaine: Pues,

Nick: A ver díganos, ¿qué le sucede?

Blaine: Quiero intentar una relación seria con Hummel, creía que un buen inicio era pedirle ser mi novio, nada más que no quiso

Mike: ¿Cómo se lo pidió?

El recordó el momento en que lo había hecho, no podía darles puntos y señales de la forma en que lo hizo, más digamos en la situación,

Blaine: Podía decirse que no en un instante adecuado

Finn: Se la soltó así nada más mientras hablaban o algo así

Blaine: Digamos que si

Mike: No colega, de esa forma no se hace

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo debí hacer?

Nick: Un debí no existe, le podemos dar ideas para pedirle que sea su novio,

Mike: Puede preparar algo

Blaine: ¿Algo?, eso no me dice nada

Nick: Con eso no ayuda Chang, al colega hay que darle punto y seña de todo

Finn: Cierto Duval, el colega es medio sonso para esto del amor, sin ofender

Blaine: Esas tenemos colega

Wes: Espérese colega, mire que Chang solo lo dijo de broma,

Blaine: Está bien Montgomery, los escucho, ¿cómo sería una forma de pedirle que fuera mi novio?

Wes: Oiga bien, es más si quiere tome notas

Blaine: Tengo buena memoria,

Sus colegas le dieron algunas ideas de como hacerlo, una le agradó mucho y le dieron digamos la logística de como realizarlo, sugerencia de palabras no adecuadas para ese instante, actitudes, etc. estaba terminando de recibir instrucciones cuando vio encenderse la luz del otro lado, se despidió rápido de sus colegas y cortó la comunicación, Hummel salió con los ojos casi cerrados,

Kurt: ¿Dónde andas?

Blaine: Aquí

Kurt: ¿No puedes dormir?

Blaine: No,

Fue a su lado y se sentó en sus piernas, lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Qué te hace no poder dormir?

Blaine: Tú

Kurt: ¡Yo!

Blaine: Si,

Kurt: Umm, ven ni quiero preguntar el por qué

Blaine: Porque intento saber cómo enamorarte,

Estaba medio dormido, igual que su guardia para no enamorarse de él, así que le contestó,

Kurt: Me agradan las cosas románticas,

Blaine: Te llevo a la cama,

Lo cargó y se acostó con Hummel, cerraron sus ojos, intentó aguantarse la risa, mejor Duval se había percatado de ello, mientras hablaban le dijo que el colega se veía un hombre muy romántico y tierno, solo que para Anderson eso no le checaba, siempre se había mostrado fuerte y racional frente a él. Unos dos días después a eso de las once y media lo despertó con un beso,

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Blaine: Despierta te tengo una sorpresa,

Kurt: ¿Qué sorpresa?

Blaine: Ya lo verás,

Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sacó de la reserva, Hummel se sujetó de su cuello muerto de la risa, se internó en el bosque, le había pedido que tomara la linterna y fuera alumbrando el camino, ya que él llevaba sus manos ocupadas, estaba terminando su regla, aunque todavía no podían tener relaciones, viendo a donde se dirigían se espantó un poco

Kurt: Todavía no termino bien y no traemos preservativo

Blaine: No es para eso,

Lo besó y después le sonrió, cuando llegaron a la posa, a un lado había puesto una sábana blanca, había velas que había encajado en la tierra, eso se veía sumamente romántico, además tuvo una ayudadita, la vieja Gertrudis una vez que él se fue a buscar a Hummel, esparció pétalos de unas flores moraditas que se daban en esa zona y daban un olor muy agradable; los colegas le sugirieron una vez que los enteró de las condiciones de la reserva buscara si los gringos no tenían copas por ahí y dio con dos, ellos habían comprado varias botellas de una especie de vino cuando fueron al pueblo, vio las dos copas servidas y también un ramo de flores, regalo del fantasma pensó Anderson al igual que los pétalos esparcidos en la sábana, lo tomó y se lo dio,

Kurt: Gracias,

Blaine: Espero te gusten, no son rosas rojas, pero tengo fe que la intención cuente

Kurt: Están muy lindas, ¿qué es esto?

Blaine: Digamos un picnic nocturno,

Kurt: Está hermoso,

En la posa se reflejaba la luna nueva, la vieja Gertrudis que veía toda la escena romántica, pensó que él no había elegido mejor día que ese,

Doña Gertrudis: Muchacho estás iniciando como la luna nueva una etapa diferente de tu vida, donde el amor ya no te vale y tu prioridad mayor será conservarlo, sobretodo al hombre que te hizo sentirlo,

A Hummel se le hizo tan romántico el detalle, se sentaron en la sábana y él le dio la copa con cuidado,

Blaine: Salud porque estás aquí

Kurt: Salud porque llegue aquí

Blaine: Si y yo pedí justicia

Kurt: Blaine me vas a enamorar

Blaine: Esa es mi plena intención,

Cruzó su copa con la de Hummel,

Kurt: Cruzado,

Blaine: Si, porque mi vida se cruzó con la tuya y quiero que sigan como un entronque,

Kurt: Una sola carretera

Blaine: Si,

Sonrieron y dieron un trago a su copa, Hummel se recargo en él para que lo abrazara, observaban el cielo de esa última noche de Junio, tenían seis meses más de internado, jamás pensó encontrar una el amor ahí y aunque renegó hasta el cansancio, ahora lo agradecía al tenerlo en sus brazos,

Blaine: ¿Quieres bailar?

Kurt: No hay música

Blaine: No la necesitamos

Kurt: Bueno,

Se levantó y le estiró su mano, Hummel se incorporó lentamente y se recargó en su pecho de él, del lado izquierdo, podía oír latir su corazón a todo lo que daba, lo abrazó a la altura de su cintura, su mano acariciaba el cabello de Hummel, hablaron por largo rato, teniendo una velada hermosa, la cual se alargó hasta que los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban el lugar,

Blaine: Fuiste de nuevo mío toda una noche

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si, estuviste a mi lado

Kurt: Me quiero enamorar de ti

Blaine: Y yo voy a hacer que lo hagas, ¿me quieres dar una oportunidad?

Kurt: Si Blaine, el león no es como lo pintan,

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Igual solo tengo que rascar para ver cómo eres realmente, fue muy lindo este detalle,

Blaine: Tendré muchos más, jamás he hecho esto de andar en conquista, así que tenme paciencia,

Kurt: Lo haré,

Blaine: Quiero iniciar una relación seria contigo, para ello no puedo ser solo tu colega

Kurt: No, en eso concuerdo contigo,

Blaine: ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si,

Lo besó y casi lo estrujó en sus brazos, dio una vueltas con Hummel en sus brazos, las velas se habían consumido, casi se podía decir que como el frío Anderson que hasta ese día había vivido, su madre le decía: "deja salir a Blaine mi hijo que se quiere enamorar, casarse y hacerme abuela", esa noche lo había hecho, regresaron para dormir un poco ese

Blaine: Es primero de julio

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Así que nos hicimos novios un primero de julio

Kurt: Aja, Blaine, nuestro primer día de novios

Blaine: Si Kurt, te voy a enamorar

Kurt: Y yo te voy a ayudar, también quiero que te enamores de mí, porque así tendría explicación que estar contigo íntimamente sea tan

Blaine: Delicioso

Kurt: Se podría decir

Blaine: Vamos a dormir, ya no eres mi colega

Kurt: Soy

Blaine: Mi novio,

Kurt: Y tu mi novio,

Blaine: Aja,

La vieja Gertrudis se había chutado toda la velada escondida entre los árboles, Anderson no había recogido la sábana, la dejaron ahí, nadie se la llevaría, le surgió una idea en su mente, tomó con cuidado la sábana y recogió los pétalos sobre ella, también el ramo que Hummel había olvidado, lo deshojó todo y puso tanto los pétalos como las hojas en una especie de canastita, dobló la sábana y la llevó afuera de la reserva dejándola con una nota como cinco días después, una vez que había digamos disecado todo para hacer una especie de sachet, les tocó y como tardaron porque era de madrugada en abrir al estar dormidos, los dos vieron con asombro la sábana y lo que estaba encima de ella,

Blaine: Tiene una nota

Kurt: ¿Qué dice?

Blaine: Para que recuerden la noche que se hicieron novios, la casamentera,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Es del fantasma,

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Unas dos noches antes de pedirte que fueras mi novio en ese picnic nocturno, se me volvió a aparecer,

Kurt: ¿Qué te dijo?

Blaine: Debía buscar la forma de conquistar tu corazón, que no todos los hombres eran iguales y debía hallar el que se digamos fuera acorde a ti

Kurt: Lo encontraste, vamos a dormir otro rato

Blaine: Si, ¡que noche verdad!

Kurt: Se siente mucho mejor con mi novio

Blaine: Que solo con tu colega,

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Opino lo mismo, compartir algo tan especial con mi novio es mejor que solo con mi colega,

Tomaron ambas cosas, él había tenido la delicadeza de agradecerles a sus colegas la digamos orientación para pedirle que fuera su novio, ellos le dijeron que cualquier cosa estarían por ahí a las mismas horas diario, por si necesitaba algo, él sentía tanto la ayuda de sus colegas como digamos la del fantasma de la vieja Gertrudis una especie de hechizo concebido por su madre, le encantaría saber lo del novio formal, lo que estaba apostando por esa relación y más allá de eso lo que esperaba de esa relación.

* * *

_No puedo decir si quedará embarazado o no tendrán que seguir leyendo =) _

_Bonamore: Me divierto tanto con tus reviews! Lo de Anderson top y Hummel botton, no paro de reírme jajajajaj, pero no me refería a eso XD_

_Mel Reed: Blaine tratará de hacer todo lo posible para que le crea =) _

_Las cosas nunca serán fáciles para ellos, sobretodo por varias cosas que sucederán OOPS._

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus bellos reviews :D_


	31. Capítulo 31

_Colegas, tercer capítulo del día =)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**31**

La canasta que había dejado la casamentera como habían decidido nombrarla y más que verla como fantasma, era un ser especial mandado por alguien para flecharlos, digamos que cupido disfrazado en cuerpo de una señora de edad avanzada, Blaine fue a traer unas flores para despertarlo, cortó algunas y cuando iba de regreso,

Doña Gertrudis: Vas por buen camino

Blaine: ¿Usted cree?

Doña Gertrudis: Si, pero debes conquistar a ese hombre

Blaine: Lo amo, creo que él no lo hace

Doña Gertrudis: Quizás no tanto como tú, a ti te atraparon por fin el corazón

Blaine: Tal cual casamentera,

Doña Gertrudis: Soy la vieja Gertrudis

Blaine: Cierto, así me dijo que se llamaba, lo olvidé con tantas cosas,

Doña Gertrudis: Fue linda la forma en que le pediste que fuera tu novio

Blaine: ¿Nos vio?

Doña Gertrudis: Claro, sigue así muchacho, a él debes demostrarle que un hombre no debe ser tal cual uno lo concibe,

Blaine: Lo haré,

Regresó a su lado, para ser fantasma no le daba miedo, ya la veía más como una especie de mensajera de su madre, lo despertó con un gran beso,

Kurt: ¡Flores!

Blaine: No tengo muchos recursos aquí,

Kurt: Aunque los tuvieras siento que no eres del tipo el cual los utiliza mucho

Blaine: No era, lo quiero ser, todo para conquistarte

Kurt: Estoy poniendo trabas

Blaine: Dijiste que ya no las pondrías

Kurt: Voy a poner de mi parte

Blaine: Gracias, sino vas a descuartizar mi corazón,

Casi finalizaban la segunda semana de julio, los dos andaban muy tranquilos haciendo limpieza en la reserva, en eso tocaron de forma muy desesperada la puerta, Hummel iba a abrir sin ni siquiera preguntar, pero Anderson lo detuvo,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Guarda silencio,

Lo arrastró a la parte separada de la reserva,

Kurt: Están tocando ¿por qué me traes aquí?

Blaine: No hables, voy a salir yo solo a abrir, cierra esta parte en cuanto lo haga y oigas lo que oigas no salgas

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Hazme caso por favor,

Algo le había dado mala espina con la forma en que tocaban, hizo lo que él le pidió, Anderson abrió la puerta, dos hombres robustos y mal encarados aparecieron enfrente de él,

Blaine: Buenas tardes, ¿necesitan ayuda?

- ¿Está solo?

Blaine: Si, así es,

- ¿Quién es usted?

Blaine: Soy doctor estoy haciendo mi servicio aquí

- ¡En medio de la sierra!

Blaine: Si, brindo ayuda a los campistas que vienen por estos rumbos,

- No hay ni un alma aquí

Blaine: La temporada fuerte ya casi termina, las lluvias que van a comenzar disminuyen el flujo de turistas,

- Un doctorcito,

- Tendrá dinero,

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Lo aventaron, Hummel escuchaba todo del otro lado, de pronto se oyeron como se rompían vidrios, suponía que estaban revolviendo los anaqueles donde tenían frascos con algunas pastillas, buscando algo de valor, uno había sostenido a Anderson y el otro tiraba todo cuando aparecía a su paso,

- Aquí no hay más que pastillas

Blaine: Les digo que es una reserva para brindar auxilio a campistas,

- Y nosotros nos creeremos ese cuento, debe tener algo de valor aquí

- Abre esa puerta,

Uno de los tipos intento abrirla pero no pudo, el seguro estaba echado por dentro, afortunadamente esa cerradura tenía esa posibilidad, la pateó intentando derribarla o algo parecido, a Hummel le preocupaba mucho lo que pudieran hacerle a Anderson, nada más que él le había dicho muy claro que no abriera por nada del mundo,

- Está cerrada,

- ¿Qué hay ahí?

Blaine: No sé siempre ha estado con llave

- Está mintiendo,

Blaine: No lo hago, jamás he visto que hay ahí

- Tiene la llave

Blaine: Solo el encargado y no está

- Quiere seguir vivo,

Anderson de nuevo se vio encañonado con una pistola, realmente ir a Matamiedos le había traído desgracias, se encontraba profundamente enamorado de un hombre por el cual estaba dispuesto a dar en ese momento su vida, con tal que a Hummel no le tocaran ni un pelo,

Blaine: Yo no puedo abrir, así que si gusta máteme,

- Muy hombrecito

Blaine: Simplemente soy práctico, no tengo medios para poder acceder a aquel lado

- Eso lo veremos,

Le dieron una golpiza, Hummel apretaba una almohada intentando no dejar escapar su llanto, estaban golpeando al hombre que quería se enamorara de él, se sentía mal de oír los quejidos de Anderson y no hacer nada, después de un rato escuchó como se azotó la puerta, segundos después,

Blaine: Abre,

Casi se arrastró Anderson a la puerta, ya que lo habían dejado del otro lado tirado y tardó en recobrar el conocimiento por todos los golpes que le habían propinado, Hummel cuando abrió y lo vio todo mal se puso pálido, rápido lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, tomó algunas cosas para curarlo y cerró la puerta con llave, además de que puso unos muebles por si regresaban los tipos esos. Comenzó a curarlo, Anderson no hablaba solo lo veía con unos ojos llenos de amor, a Hummel se le llenaron de lágrimas,

Kurt: ¿Te duele?

Blaine: Un poco,

Kurt: ¿No tienes nada roto?

Blaine: Creo que no, además no fue tanto,

Kurt: Como no, estás todo golpeado por todos lados,

Blaine: ¿Tienes lágrimas en tus ojos?

Kurt: Sentí horrible oír que te estaban haciendo daño,

Blaine: ¿Por qué sentiste horrible?

Kurt: Porque me estoy enamorando de ti,

Blaine: Yo estoy enamorado de ti,

Hummel se agachó y rozó lentamente sus labios, jamás en sus relaciones había experimentado algo como eso, siempre de alguna forma era él quien se enamoraba primero, el que buscaba darle cosas a su pareja para que lo amaran, ahora estaban intercambiándose los papeles, Anderson le había dicho que estaba enamorado y Hummel apenas estaba en el proceso de amarlo. Terminó de curarlo, brincó cuando escuchó que se abrió la puerta de la reserva, Anderson le puso su mano en la boca,

- ¿Dónde quedó el mono ese?

- Se habrá ido

- Hay que pasar aquí la noche

- Mañana nos vamos

- ¿Este radio servirá?

- Quién sabe,

- Igual y pidió ayuda, mejor hay que irnos

- Nombre esto no sirve,

Para su fortuna sus colegas andaban por ahí, alcanzaron a captar un ruido, nada más que al no reconocer la voz solo se dedicaron a oír, resultó ser que estos dos tipos habían escapado de la prisión y los estaban buscando varios policías en los alrededores, Duval y Hudson corrieron a avisarle a Shuester,

Shuester: ¿Qué dicen?

Nick: Lo que oye, los dos que escaparon están en la reserva

Shuester: ¡Nuestros colegas!

Finn: Ni idea, tal vez los tengan de rehenes,

Shuester: ¿Qué han oído?

Nick: No mucho, solo dijeron que se había ido a pedir ayuda o algo así

Shuester: Me preocupa, les vayan a hacer algo esos tipos no tienen escrúpulos

Los tres fueron a donde estaba el radio para ver si captaban más información,

- Mejor emigremos de aquí,

- Nombre estoy casado

- El tipo ese pudo pedir ayuda,

- La cosa esta no sirve y lo dejamos muy mal, no llegará lejos,

- Lo golpeamos mucho

- Ves, así que no irá lejos,

- Que tal si

- Ya no seas, vamos a dormir aquí, mañana hay que ver si derrumbando esa puerta encontramos algo de valor,

En Matamiedos apagaron la radio

Shuester: Deben estar escondidos en la otra parte de la reserva

Nick: Yo deduzco que si Shuester

Finn: Al colega lo golpearon

Shuester: Pero solo lo vieron a él, no a Hummel, ¿dónde estará Hummel?

Nick: Quizás se habían peleado y lo dejó fuera de la otra parte de la reserva

Shuester: Puede ser, pero dicen que no estaba cuando regresaron,

Mike: ¿Qué hacemos?

Shuester: Voy a comunicarme con el comandante del pueblo, debemos subir y atrapar a esos tipos antes de que puedan tirar esa puerta

Wes: De noche es difícil llegar allá

Finn: Son dos vidas que corren peligro, Anderson no dejará que le hagan nada a Hummel,

Nick: Se me hace que eso fue

Shuester: ¿Cómo Duval?

Nick: Anderson se enfrentó a ellos solo, para proteger al colega,

Wes: Cómo no lo va a hacer con su novio

Shuester: ¡Novio!, ¿qué saben?

Wes: Este,

Shuester: Ahora que caigo, ustedes ¿por qué estaban aquí?

Finn: Casualidad

Shuester: No mienta Hudson, suelten la sopa,

Wes: Pues el otro día que se pelearon y usted nos dijo, venimos a parar la pelea a larga distancia

Shuester: No entendí eso Montgomery, pero no hay espacio para explicaciones, voy a comunicarme con el comandante,

Sintonizó la radio,

Shuester: Comandante

Comandante: ¿Qué sucede Shuester?

Shuester: Los hombres que buscan están metidos en la reserva

Comandante: ¿Tiene dos doctores allá o me equivoco?

Shuester: No, están allá, me preocupa que les puedan hacer algo,

Comandante: ¿Están dentro o cómo?

Shuester: Si, pero suponemos los Colegas se escondieron en la parte que es la casa, usted sabe

Comandante: Ahh cierto que los gringos tienen su nido de amor atrás de la según reserva

Shuester: Si comandante

Comandante: Les pidieron auxilio, cómo saben que están esos tipos allá?

Shuester: No, mis incautos andaban de chismosos y captaron la señal,

Comandante: Voy a organizar mis hombres para emprender la salida, ahora es tarde, sería peligroso internarnos, pero subiremos hasta Matamiedos y a las cuatro nos lanzamos para allá, así donde está la parte más complicada nos tocará amanecer,

Shuester: Aquí los esperamos,

En la reserva Hummel temblaba en los brazos de Anderson,

Blaine: Ya tranquilo,

Kurt: Dijeron que tirarían la puerta en la mañana

Blaine: Doy mi vida por ti, pero no te pondrán ni un dedo

Kurt: No digas tonterías,

Blaine: Si no lo hago,

Kurt: Estás todo golpeado,

Blaine: Tú estás bien eso es lo importante,

Kurt: No hubiéramos abierto, ¿qué te hizo pensar que nos harían daño?

Blaine: Sexto sentido, enamorarme está dando frutos

Kurt: Que cosas dices

Blaine: Mi madre dice que cambias cuando amas

Kurt: ¡Amas!

Blaine: Te amo Kurt,

Hummel no pudo contestarle que también lo hacía, porque aunque sentía algo por él, realmente no era amor, ¿o sí?,

Blaine: No me contestas nada

Kurt: Siento algo por ti, no sé si es amor

Casi hablaban susurrando, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, estaban al pendiente de cualquier ruido del otro lado, quizás se les ocurriría abrir la puerta antes, en caso extremo el baño sería un buen lugar para poder esconderse,

Blaine: Amo alguien que no me ama,

Kurt: No digas eso

Blaine: Es la verdad, tú amas al tal Ikar y yo dejándome golpear para que no te pasa nada a ti,

Kurt: Tampoco,

Blaine: ¿Tampoco qué?

Kurt: Ikar más que amarlo era algo así como un compromiso con mi familia

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Te platico después, me da miedo que esos tipos escuchen voces y quieran abrir, ya te golpearon mucho para defenderme,

Blaine: Todavía aguanto otra

Kurt: No, porque sino con quien rompo la dieta

Blaine: Seguimos solo rompiendo la dieta

Escucharon un golpe en la puerta y se abrazaron, prefirieron guardar silencio, no escucharon más, probablemente uno de ellos habían golpeado con el pie porque estaban durmiendo afuera de ella, en Matamiedos habían llegado el comandante y los policías,

Comandante: Mañana salimos a las cuatro

Shuester: ¿Son muy peligrosos?

Comandante: Si doctor,

Finn: Chin, ojalá estén bien los colegas

Comandante: Esos tipos están acusados de violación

Nick: ¡Dios bendito!

Comandante: ¿Han tenido noticias de sus colegas?

Finn: Nada, cero, solo oímos que golpearon a Anderson

Shuester: Si, pero al parecer no vieron al Colega,

Comandante: Esperemos que no les hagan nada

Los dos arriba en la madrugada escucharon como intentaban abrir, como pudieron llegaron hasta el baño y se encerraron ahí, eran dos puertas que separaban ahí, Anderson estaba todo adolorido, apenas había entrado y cerrado, se acomodaron en un rincón, cuando oyeron azotarse algo,

Kurt: Pudieron abrir,

Blaine: Shh, guarda silencio,

Kurt: Abrázame fuerte,

Blaine: Yo te voy a proteger,

Si habían podido entrar a la otra parte de la reserva, realmente solo buscaban dinero, lograron escapar de milagro y de la horca que los del pueblo querían hacerle por su delito, los tipos encontraron la ropa de Hummel,

- No estaba solo,

- Parece que habrá diversión aquí

- Deben estar escondidos

- Vamos a tirar está puerta,

Escuchaban los golpes y Hummel no puedo evitar gritar

- ASÍ QUE TENDREMOS DIVERSIÓN

Blaine: SOBRE MI CADÁVER VAN A TOCARLO,

Hummel se puso a llorar, como pudo Anderson se puso de pie, iba a hacer cualquier cosa por defenderlo, sentía que en cualquier momento abrían la puerta...

* * *

_Gabriela C: Recuerda que Ikar está comprometido con Arlet, por lo tanto, tendrá que aparecer nuevamente en algún momento._

_Asha Bojorges: Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo XD_

_Bonamore: Colega! Jajajaja me haces tanto reír XD Sigue leyendo =) Creo que a tí te respondí por twitter hace días si sería Mpreg o no. Y yo dije que el hecho de que sea Boypussy no te dice nada? =) ahahah_

_¡Ay! Pobre de los Colegas, les llueve sobre mojado :(_

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	32. Capítulo 32

_Bueno mis Colegas, último por hoy =)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**32**

En Matamiedos a la hora que habían dicho salieron rumbo a la otra reserva, solo dejaron en el lugar a Nixon y Harwood, los otros cuatro se empeñaron a ir junto con Shuester, en la camioneta iban muy preocupados,

Shuester: Después de esto me traigo a esos dos

Finn: ¿Qué dijiste Shuester?

Shuester: No los voy a arriesgar, se regresan conmigo,

Mike: ¿Lo querrán hacer?

Shuester: Aunque no lo deseen, es peligroso estar allá

Nick: Estuvieron un mes y no pasó nada, realmente fue hasta esto,

Shuester: Bueno si, veamos como los encontramos

Wes: Esperemos que bien

Shuester: Si,

El comandante iba organizando a su gente,

Comandante: Llegando se van a bajar cuatro, entraremos y los demás peinarán los alrededores por si ya no están ahí,

- Esperemos no llegar tarde

Comandante: Dios quiera, ese par tienen un historial muy negro,

- El Doctor Hummel es apuesto

Comandante: ¿Lo conoce?

- Si comandante, curó a mi hijo de una herida que se hizo jugando,

- Si viera que cuando se dio lo del loco, según cuentan el doctor tomó las riendas de la situación

Comandante: ¿Me intenta decir que es un hombre que impone?

- Si y mucho, aunque también es muy dulce, sobretodo con los niños,

Comandante: Esperemos llegar a tiempo y esos rufianes no les hayan hecho nada

- De haberles tocado un pelo, el pueblo entero los lincharían, han atendido a mucha gente, las personas los aprecian

Comandante: ¿Ellos dos son algo?

- Dicen por ahí que novios, viera que cuando llegaron se peleaban bien feo, a mi comadre una vez llevó a su hija a consulta, dilataron un chorro para ponerse de acuerdo en la medicina que iban a recetar,

Comandante: Del odio al amor a veces hay un paso

- Pues lo mismo dice siempre la vieja Gertrudis

Comandante: Esa vieja, la protege me cae el bosque, tantos años y jamás le pasa nada,

- Comandante, recuerde que la mujer siempre anda armada,

Comandante: Ni me lo recuerdes, un día me aventó un buen susto,

- Cuando le apuntó porque usted quería encerrar a ese pobre hombre

Comandante: Las pruebas apuntaban que era culpable

- Ella había presenciado todo,

Comandante: Esa mujer es de armas tomar

- Más bien siempre anda con una para protegerse,

En la reserva, Hummel estaba muerto del miedo y llorando, los dos se repegaron en una esquina del baño, quedando el castaño atrás del moreno, lo moverían solo muerto,

Blaine: Cálmate, me tienen que mover para tocarte, y para ello tendrán que matarme,

Kurt: No, ¿cómo me voy a enamorar de ti?

Blaine: Kurt,

Cruzó sus manos por la cintura de Anderson, los tipos por fin lograron tirar la puerta y Hummel pegó un grito horrible que a unos diez kilómetros lo hubieran escuchado, la vieja Gertrudis les había hecho una carta astral y se las iba a dejar afuera de la casa cuando escuchó el grito,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Qué pasa?,

Entró sin hacer ruido, sus pies parecían decía la gente tener integrados silenciadores, nadie la oía hasta que la tenía enfrente o atrás de él,

- MIRA NADA MÁS,

Blaine: ALÉJENSE NO LO VAN A TOCAR,

- ASÍ QUE SEGÚN SOLO DOCTORCITO

- PERO SI TIENE A UNA HERMOSURA CON USTED

Blaine: SOBRE MI CADÁVER LE HARÁN ALGO

- ESO NO LO TIENE QUE PEDIR,

- RECE PORQUE SE VA A MORIR, O IGUAL PODRÍAMOS TENER UN POCO DE DIVERSIÓN CON USTED, SINO LO DEJAMOS CON ALGO DE VIDA PARA QUE VEA COMO NOS DIVERTIMOS CON SU ¿ESPOSO O SU NOVIO?

Blaine: A MI NOVIO NO LE HARÁN DAÑO,

Cortaron cartucho, Hummel volvió a gritar, en eso,

Doña Gertrudis: LOS QUE DEBEN REZAR SON OTROS, VOLTÉENSE Y TIREN ESA PISTOLA,

Los dos hombres voltearon y encontraron una escopeta con la que los apuntaba la vieja Gertrudis, se rieron,

- Una anciana, ¡le vamos a tener miedo!

Doña Gertrudis: Más vale que me lo tengan,

Cortó ella cartucho,

Doña Gertrudis: Yo tiro a matar y no erro ni un tiro

- Eso ni ha de servir,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Quieres que les pruebe?

Había un jarrón a un lado de ellos y ella tiró ahí, afuera los policías iban llegando junto con los Colegas que iban preocupados,

Wes: Ya nos mataron a nuestros colegas

Shuester: No diga eso Montgomery

Mike: Nombre, Anderson debe conquistar al Colega

Finn: Si Chang, para que nosotros podamos pagarles la boda,

Shuester: Muchachos no es el momento para bromas,

Finn: Si no es broma Shuester, los casamos antes de que termine el internado, ya nos fijamos ese propósito, ¿verdad colegas?

Wes: Así es Hudson, estos dos salen casados de aquí,

Shuester se rió, el comandante entró con cinco de sus hombres, los doctores se quedaron afuera esperando, al entrar vio a los dos tipos encañonados por la vieja Gertrudis, alcanzó a vislumbrar a dos personas en el baño, Anderson no había podido tenerse más en pie y se dejó resbalar cuando vio entrar al fantasma, Hummel se había puesto de rodillas y le sostenía abrazándolo,

Comandante: Parece que llegamos tarde, ya aquí la guarda bosques puso en paz a estos bandidos

Doña Gertrudis: Llegando siempre retrasado comandante,

Comandante: Usted siempre a tiempo y donde se le necesita,

Doña Gertrudis: Claro, ¿quiénes son estos individuos?

Comandante: Dos malandrines que recibirán su castigo,

- Te dije que nos fuéramos,

- Yo te dije eso,

Comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, el comandante y la vieja Gertrudis se rieron

Comandante: Eyy ustedes, ahora si no se salvarán, pasarán unos buenos años encerraditos, ¿han oído lo que les hacen a los violadores?

Doña Gertrudis: Yo sí, ¿quieren que les diga?,

Comandante: Que mala es usted

Doña Gertrudis: Ohh, solo los quería informar comandante, pero creo que no quieren, lléveselos para poder ver que tiene ese pobre hombre tirado en el piso,

Comandante: A parte de sus cargos debo agregar agresión y más cosas,

Dos policías esposaron a los tipos y los sacaron, los metieron en una camioneta, los colegas y Shuester entraron a la reserva, entre todos cargaron a Anderson para ponerlo en la cama,

Finn: Pesa Anderson,

Mike: Lo tendrá que poner a dieta,

Shuester: Chang no es momento de bromas, vea como está el Colega

Nick: ¿Te hicieron algo?

Kurt: No Duval, él me defendió,

Se sentó en la cama y lo besó enfrente de todos, claro que Anderson solo sintió los labios de Hummel, estaba entre desmayado y consciente, oía voces a lo lejos, pero solo tenía claro que no habían tocado a Hummel, a quien amaba,

Wes: Nos lo dejaron para el arrastre

Shuester: A ver denle aire al pobre muchacho

Kurt: ¡El fantasma nos salvó!

Finn: ¿Cuál fantasma Colega?

Kurt: Una señora,

Gertrudis había salido junto con el comandante y los tipos esos, Kurt juraba que había sido una suerte la aparición del fantasma y que los hubiera salvado, Shuester contuvo la risa,

Shuester: Voy por un maletín, aquí destruyeron todo,

Nick: Lo acompaño

Shuester: Si Duval,

Los dos salieron, Kurt veía a Anderson con mucha preocupación, realmente no estaba en condiciones de revisarlo, Chang y Hudson comenzaron a ver la gran variedad de golpes que le habían acomodado,

Finn: Se lo agarraron de pera loca,

Kurt: Lo golpearon mucho

Mike: Calma colega, ninguno es de gravedad, necesitará reposo y no más,

Afuera Gertrudis se había dado a la tarea de decirles a los dos ladrones que les pasaría en la cárcel, los dos hombres iban muertos del miedo, el comandante los mandó en una camioneta y varios hombres para que los llevaran a la prisión del pueblo, dado el tipo de delito que habían cometido tendrían que llevárselos a Durango para encarcelarlos y juzgarlos,

Shuester: Ya se los llevan

Doña Gertrudis: Si Shuester

Shuester: Gracias por salvar a mis incautos

Doña Gertrudis: De nada, he estado al pendiente de esos dos,

Shuester: Me lo imaginaba, pero ¿por qué te creen un fantasma?

Doña Gertrudis: Esa impresión les di y no los he sacado de ella,

Shuester: El colega cree que los salvó el fantasma

Doña Gertrudis: Yo venía a dejarles sus cartas astrales para que vean lo conectado que están

Nick: ¿Cartas astrales?

Doña Gertrudis: Si, por su pinta podría decir que usted es el correcto Doctor Duval,

Nick: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Shuester: Es bruja

Doña Gertrudis: No habíamos quedado que psíquica,

Shuester: Ok, lo que digas,

Nick: ¡Usted ve el futuro!

Doña Gertrudis: Tanto como eso no, pero tengo buen ojo y esos dos me late se casan pronto,

Shuester: Una más que cree eso,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Una más?

Shuester: Si Gertrudis, estos incautos andan alborotados con hacerles boda,

Doña Gertrudis: Después se apuntan para el bautizo,

Nick: ¿Cuál bautizo?

Doña Gertrudis: Yo sé lo que les digo,

Shuester: ¿Tienes alguna hierba para los golpes?

Doña Gertrudis: Tengo estos preparados, pónselos con una venda para que no se muevan, me imagino los bajarán a Matamiedos

Shuester: Desde luego, necesitará cuidados y dejaron bastante destruida la reserva

Doña Gertrudis: Los gringos tendrán pretexto para hacerle una remodelación

Shuester: Pues sí, voy a ver a mi incauto, ¿vienes?

Doña Gertrudis: No y deja que sigan creyendo lo de que soy un fantasma

Shuester: Está bien,

Duval y Shuester entraron, entre todos curaron a Anderson que realmente lo habían dejado peor que luchador, se había metido con unos rudos, quizás hubiera podido evitar algo del golpes, solo que no quiso provocarlos mucho, quizás de haberlo hecho hubieran tratado de abrir la puerta y encontrar al castaño, ya cuando estuvo más calmado Hummel y Anderson curado,

Shuester: Muchachos empaquen la ropa

Kurt: ¿Cuál ropa?

Shuester: Los dos se regresan conmigo hoy mismo

Blaine: No hace falta,

Shuester: Anderson no está para otra golpiza si alguien viene, además piense en su colega,

Kurt: Hay que irnos, además necesitas cuidados,

Blaine: Está bien,

Kurt: Voy a empacar la ropa de los dos,

Nick: Le ayudamos,

Kurt: No gracias Duval, lo hago yo rápido,

Así lo hizo, pero por el nerviosismo se le olvidó sacar los preservativos y guardarlos, empacó la ropa de los dos, subieron a la camioneta, en la parte de atrás se fueron los cuatro doctores, en la cabina iba manejando Shuester, Anderson iba recargado en el hombro de Hummel, un rato después llegaron a Matamiedos, llevaron al herido a casa el Armado, cuando abrieron se fijaron que las camas estaban juntas, el castaño las tendió rápido ambas y lo recostaron. Todos salieron dejándolos solos, él se quedó dormido y Hummel aprovechó para irle a preparar algo de comer,

Kurt: Vengo por algo para Blaine,

Finn: Estábamos ya preparando la comida,

Kurt: No se molestan si

Lo que cocinaban no se veía algo muy adecuado para el hombre que se había dejado golpear, más de lo que Hummel suponía, no había metido las manos para no alborotar a los tipos y que quisieran derrumbar la puerta, previniendo que lo dañaran,

Finn: ¿Qué colega?, con confianza

Kurt: Gracias Hudson, quisiera cocinar para él

Finn: Adelante la cocina es suya,

Kurt: Muchas gracias, ¿hay pollo?

Finn: Si ahí hay unas piezas, también verduras

Kurt: Yo creo que algo caldoso le caerá bien,

Finn: También a usted,

Kurt: Bueno si,

Guisó al final para todos, no había diferencia en echar más piezas de pollo y más verduras, llevó los dos platos a casa el Armado, lo despertó con un beso, había puesto los platos en la mesa,

Kurt: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Blaine: Golpeado,

Kurt: Estás todo moreteado,

Blaine: No importa, tú estás bien,

Kurt: ¿Por qué no metiste las manos para defenderte?

Blaine: Sentía que si lo hacía querrían abrir la puerta y descubrirte, quería protegerte

Kurt: Lo hiciste,

Blaine: ¿En qué terminó todo?

Kurt: ¿Viste al fantasma?

Blaine: ¿No fue una alucinación de mi parte?

Kurt: Yo también lo vi, mira te traje tu comida

Blaine: Gracias, ¿quién la hizo?

Kurt: Cociné yo para ti,

Blaine: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Es lo menos que te mereces por haberme defendido

Blaine: ¿Y lo más que merezco?

Kurt: Lo que tú quieras

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Me des una oportunidad y no frenes el enamorarte de mi

Kurt: Eso está de más pedirlo,

Le dio un beso, Anderson se incorporó para poder comer, iba a tomar el plato pero Hummel lo hizo antes,

Blaine: ¿El otro es el mío?

Kurt: No, te voy a dar de comer en la boquita,

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque mi novio se lo merece,

Anderson le dio un beso en la mejilla, Hummel le dio de comer y luego lo hizo él, se acostó a su lado,

Blaine: Nada más me gano cosas cuando me golpean

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Cuando vino el tal Ikar por defenderte recibí golpes y a cambio un bello regalo

Kurt: No que solo era pago de

Blaine: Shh, fue eso que dije

Kurt: Está bien, como tú digas

Blaine: Y ahora me tocaron de nuevo trancazos, me tratas bien lindo

Kurt: Me demostraste con creces que te importo mucho

Blaine: ¿Qué no lo creías?

Kurt: Blaine, recuerdas que cuando iniciaste a besarme tú me dijiste que no creías en la fidelidad, amor, etc.

Blaine: Aja, ¿qué tiene eso?

Kurt: Yo estoy como tú ahora

Blaine: No, así no juego

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Debemos agarrar la misma sintonía,

Kurt: La vamos a encontrar,

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: Desde luego, con todos esos trancazos me comenzaron a ayudar a pulir el diamante en bruto,

Blaine: ¿Vas a terminar de pulirlo?

Kurt: Los dos, tú también necesitas pulirme,

Blaine: Yo te amo con tus convicciones y

Kurt: No me refería a eso, los dos debemos acoplarnos al otro para ser una pareja

Blaine: Tú dime rana y yo salto

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: Si, estoy dispuesto para lo que sea,

Kurt: La verdad no tengo ni idea como hacerlo, así que

Blaine: ¿Lo descubrimos juntos?,

Kurt: Suena bien,

Los dos se durmieron temprano, la noche anterior la habían pasado con mucha angustia, sus colegas platicaban y jugaban cartas,

Mike: ¿Cómo los vistes colega?

Nick: Bien enamorados a ambos

Finn: Si, ojalá no vengan los papás de Hummel

Wes: No eche la mala sal Hudson

Finn: Solo decía,

Nick: Nombre, nos tirarían la boda que vamos a preparar

* * *

_KlaineDCbowties: Yo no he dicho nada! JAJAJAJ tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber si será Mpreg ahahaha_

_PykaL: Alcanzaron a salvarlos!_

_Gabriela C: No llegó el comandante y los doctores, pero al menos Doña Gertrudis sí =)_

_Igual es temprano. No sé si quieren otro más, si no hasta mañana Colegas =)_

_Espero sus reviews._


	33. Capítulo 33

¡Buenas noches Colegas!

¡Que disfruten el último capítulo de hoy!

* * *

**33**

A mitad de la tercera semana, los golpes habían aminorado y Anderson se sentía mejor, cada mañana que despertaba lo observaba a Hummel, los últimos días se la había pasado cuidándolo, todas las guardias estaban repartidas entre los que se habían quedado, de alguna manera ellos estaban fuera de las actividades y Shuester no los quiso incorporar, mejor que descansaran y arreglaran los enredos que seguramente traerían,

Blaine: A ver quién me golpea ahora

Hummel se despertó riendo y lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Blaine: No deseo que se acabe el encanto

Kurt: ¿Cuál encanto?

Blaine: La forma en que hemos estado estos días,

Kurt: Para eso no necesitas que te golpeen

Blaine: ¿Qué necesitas?

Kurt: Yo nada

Blaine: Digo, ¿qué necesito?

Kurt: Dame un beso por ahora,

Blaine: Estoy muy enamorado de ti

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Para enamorarse no hay razón,

Kurt: Umm, dónde yo perdí eso

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Yo antes decía eso,

Blaine: Se me hace que desde el día de esa llamada

Kurt: Yo creo que antes

Blaine: No te entiendo,

Kurt: Andar con Ikar era más un compromiso,

Blaine: Mencionaste algo cuando los tipos esos estaban afuera, pero no quisiste abundar en ello,

Kurt: Tenía miedo que nos escucharan, te habían hecho mucho daño ya

Blaine: Solo fueron unos golpes

Kurt: Muchos, todavía tienes moretones, ahí tienes uno en tu hombro,

Se levantó un poco, le dio un beso en su hombro, Anderson lo comenzó a besar en su cuello y de ahí bajo un poco, aunque lo estaba disfrutando deseaba seguir hablando, expresarle por qué estaba tan reacio a enamorarse, además no podían continuar mucho más allá, había dejado los preservativos,

Kurt: Espera

Blaine: Sí, disculpa

Kurt: No, es que quiero seguir hablando, además no te he dicho algo

Blaine: ¿Qué mi amor?

Sintió un revoloteo en su estómago cuando le dijo _amor_, quizás no tanto era la palabra, el énfasis o la mirada, todo,

Blaine: Eyy dónde andas

Kurt: Sentí algo extraño cuando me dijiste amor

Blaine: ¿Te molestó?

Kurt: Nop, digamos lo contrario, pero no sé definirlo con palabras

Blaine: Voy a sonar sumamente cursi, mejor no digo nada

Kurt: Si dilo, por favor

Blaine: El amor no se define en palabras, tampoco en actos, solo con sentimientos, nada racional,

Hummel se empezó a reír y lo besó, era extraño, nunca imaginó oír de él algo romántico,

Blaine: No te rías de mí, sé que sueno cursi, por ello debía seguir como estaba

Kurt: ¿Cómo estabas?

Blaine: Según mi madre reprimiendo a su hijo,

Kurt: No te capté la idea,

Blaine: Para mi mamá, después de una fuerte decepción amorosa que tuve, había mandado a su hijo que quería amar, casarse y darle un nieto a la banca, solo se había quedado el hombre racional, el estudiante de medicina que tomaba la vida sin enamorarse, solo viviendo el momento y no haciéndose cruces con asuntos del corazón,

Kurt: Te estás haciendo cruces ahora

Blaine: Muchas, estos días, desde antes más bien,

Kurt: ¿Cuáles son esas cruces?

Blaine: Quiero enamorarte, solo que se me dificulta definir cómo hacerlo,

Kurt: No lo definas, solo hazlo

Blaine: Umm,

Kurt: Me lo acabas de decir, no debes pensar, solo actuar y sentir

Blaine: Gracias por el tip,

Kurt: De nada,

Le sonrió tan coquetamente Hummel, que él quitó la sábana la cual los tapaba y comenzó a besarlo, en el Matahambre,

Thad: No se irán a levantar esos dos hoy

Trent: Esto no es justo, nosotros estamos haciendo su trabajo,

Harwood y Nixon estaban muy enojados, por los privilegios que según Shuester le había dado a Hummel y Anderson, ambos se habían desacostumbrado en su permanencia en el pueblo a tener solo la obligación de dar consultas, no andar limpiando lugares, arreglando leña, haciendo comida, etc.

Finn: Buenos días Colegas

Thad: No tienen nada de buenos

Nick: ¿Por qué el mal humor Harwood?

Trent: Porque ya no aguantamos los favoritismos Duval

Mike: ¿Cuáles favoritismos?,

A Matahambres habían entrado Montgomery, Duval, Hudson y Chang, los cuatro habían hecho buena amistad a raíz de que andaban de casamenteros como se nombraron, casi habían formado una sociedad, cuyo fin no era exactamente mejorar sus conocimientos de medicina, sino poner en práctica muchas cosas aprendidas con sus respectivas parejas y lograr una boda entre dos miembros del Matamiedos. Ellos en sus ondas no incluían a esos dos rezongones, estaban cansados de su altanería y torpeza, afortunadamente les habían quitado la carga a Montgomery y Duval de aguantarlos en sus guardias, incluso habían cambiado de casa entre ellos argumentando que si no hacían guardias con ellos debía ser así, por lo que tres noches atrás,

Shuester: Así que quieren cambiar de compañero,

Finn: Es lo lógico, todos están con sus compañeros de guardia

Shuester: Supongo que Montgomery y Duval no tendrán problema

Nick: Ninguno Shuester,

Shuester: Bien,

Hicieron cambio de compañero, los cuatro jugaban cartas después de ese incidente,

Wes: Los patearon sus compañeros

Nick: Por nosotros no hay problema

Wes: Querían estar juntitos,

El tono con que lo dijo Montgomery iba con doble intención, los cuatro soltaron la carcajada,

Mike: Con mayor razón, quizás son de closet y quieren salir

Finn: Imagínese Chang, no mejor que salgan juntos

Nick: Con ustedes me he vuelto bromista, cualidad que no tenía,

Mike: Fíjese que yo también he cambiado en algo

Wes: ¿En qué Chang?

Mike: Si me importaban mis dos mujercitas, ahora lo hacen al doble, me muero por verlas,

Finn: Ya somos cuatro que se mueren por ver a sus parejas

Nick: Yo a mi novio le dije que se diera una vuelta por acá

Mike: ¿De verdad Duval?

Nick: Si, dijo que haría lo posible por venir a mitad o finales de Agosto,

Finn: Así que tendremos visita,

Nick: Espero, lo malo que dónde se va a quedar

Wes: No se apure, le parece si yo me voy los días que venga a la Casa del Fantasma de la Monja, claro si los colegas me dan auspicio, sino aplicaré la técnica Anderson

Wes: ¿Cuál es esa?, y desde luego que le damos asilo en Casa del Fantasma de la Monja, faltaba más, así Duval podrá estar solito con su prometido,

Mike: No ve que el Colega se va a dormir a veces a Mataárboles

Finn: Para mí que ya no irá a dar a ese lugar

Mike: Uno nunca sabe Hudson, esos dos días están bien y días mal,

Finn: Estos días han estado bien,

Mike: Pero me late que están en acomodo y podrán tener sus peleas

Wes: Más si se les ocurre aparecer a los papás de Hummel,

- No los invoquen

Los cuatro voltearon a ver quien hablaba,

Wes: Shuester nos asustó

Shuester: Estoy aprendiendo las mañas de esa vieja

Mike: ¿Cuál vieja?

Shuester: La vieja Gertrudis o mejor conocida como el fantasma por Anderson y Hummel

Nick: Esa señora les jugó una buena broma,

Shuester: Realmente no fue broma, sino el medio de guiarlos en su hazaña de orientarlos en el amor,

Mike: Que romántico sonó Shuester

Shuester: No son mis palabras Chang, sino los de esa vieja,

Finn: ¿Por qué le dice así?

Shuester: Así la bautizaron en el pueblo, lleva muchos años rondando por los bosques, sola y en fin, así que tendremos visita

Mike: ¿Hay algún problema?, no es todavía algo cierto, pero si no se puede

Shuester: Desde luego que se puede, así tendremos más personas aquí, ya oí que se acomodara Montgomery esos días con estos dos,

Finn: Si Shuester, hay que apoyar al colega,

Shuester: Hoy por él, mañana por ustedes,

Mike: Si, igual y vienen mis gordas,

Shuester: Ya las quiere ver

Mike: Desde luego que sí,

Shuester: Ánimo muchachos ya solo restan cinco meses, luego vuelven a su ciudad y con sus respectivas parejas,

Finn: ¿Nos va a extrañar Shuester?

Shuester: Mucho, han sido los incautos con que más he tratado creo,

Nick: ¡De verdad!

Shuester: Si Duval, también voy a extrañar a esos dos con sus peleas,

Wes: Nombre y las reconciliaciones que seguro han de tener,

Shuester: Montgomery ha visto algo

Wes: Solo cuando regresamos de la feria y lo vimos los cuatro

Shuester: ¿Qué vieron?

Finn: Como Anderson llevaba cargando a Hummel hasta casa el Armado,

Shuester: Según Gertrudis esos dos terminan casados y hasta escribiéndole a la cigüeña

Finn: Puede que sí,

Shuester: Se están cuidando,

Nick: ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

Shuester: Ya ven, uno tiene sus contactos

Finn: A carambas, ¿cuáles contactos?

Shuester: El dueño de la farmacia es conocido mío, el día que fueron al pueblo por sus provisiones, se surtieron de una cantidad considerable de preservativos,

Mike: Si, pero no son del todo efectivos, lo sabré yo,

Shuester: ¿Le fallaron Chang?

Mike: Pues no es la palabra, me olvidé de ellos, el amor fue más fuerte y nació mi gordita preciosa, cosa que me hace muy feliz

Shuester: Veremos si con ellos se vuelve el amor más poderoso que la razón

Nixon y Harwood recibieron una mirada de asombro por parte de sus colegas, ¡Hummel y Anderson gozando de favoritismos!, para nada, si los que habían gozado de alguna forma de ello eran esos dos en su estancia en el pueblo,

Finn: ¿De qué hablan?

Thad: Han estado sin hacer nada

Mike: Anderson se está recuperando

Trent: Pero Hummel no,

Mike: El colega lo está cuidando, en fin ustedes en qué les afecta

Thad: Debemos hacer su trabajo Chang

Mike: Nombre, eso no es cierto

Thad: Claro que lo es,

Wes: No, últimamente ellos hicieron el suyo los meses que estuvieron en el pueblo, además hasta les arreglamos la casa,

Trent: Nadie se los pidió

Wes: Que poco agradecimiento tienen, los que más trabajaron y dieron la idea de arreglar también su casa fueron ellos dos,

Nick: Así les pagan, que malos,

Trent: Nosotros vamos a quejarnos con Shuester

Finn: Los va a mandar por un tubo

Efectivamente, Shuester les repitió que no era ningún favoritismo, ellos estaban fuera de las guardias y además habían tenido ese percance por haber ofrecido a cubrir la guardia allá arriba, cosa que nadie más quiso, los dos salieron muy enojados, la altanería con que se conducían no le agradaba en nada a Shuester, había que bajarlos de la nube donde andaban. A quien habían bajado de trancazo era a Anderson,

Kurt: No, te dije que no

Blaine: ¿Por qué no?

Kurt: Pues si me dejas hablar te diré la razón por la que no

Lo besó, ya se sentía mejor y quería estar con Hummel, no veía la razón por la que el castaño se negaba, prácticamente lo aventó y se levantó, cosa que le enojo a Anderson,

Blaine: ¿Por qué me rechazas?

Kurt: No te estoy rechazando,

Blaine: Desde luego que sí,

Se levantó Anderson, se puso una playera,

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: Lejos de aquí,

Kurt: No seas...

Trató de contenerse, estaba consciente que si lo insultaba pelearían y no quería eso, Hummel iba quizás más atrás en eso de enamorase, pero también estaba andando el mismo camino, quizás solo metros más atrás,

Blaine: ¿No soy qué?

Lo preguntó de una forma que lo provocó,

Kurt: IDIOTA,

Alzó su mano y se pegó con ella en la frente, no debía de haberle insultado, menos hacerlo gritando,

Blaine: SI LO SOY, PERO NO MÁS QUE TÚ

Kurt: ERES UN ORANGUTÁN,

Blaine: PUES SI, SOY UN ANIMAL,

Fue con Hummel y lo besó, nada más que lo rechazó y Anderson sentía que lo hacía porque todavía tenía sentimientos por el tal Ikar, cosa que le podía doler mucho y dar coraje más, el amor lo volvía vulnerable, por eso se negaba a sentirlo, no le agradaba ser débil,

Kurt: BESTIA

Anderson lo había soltado, caminó un poco hacia la puerta sin antes seguir con los insultos,

Blaine: TÚ ERES UN INSENSIBLE

Kurt: NO ES CIERTO

Blaine: SI Y ERES UN

Kurt: LÁRGATE,

Blaine: SI YA ME VOY

Kurt: TE ODIO

Blaine: YO TAMBIÉN,

Sus colegas iban pasando y con la puerta abierta escucharon todos los insultos, Anderson iba echando chispas, los cuatro se vieron,

Nick: ¿Quién va con quién?

Wes: Umm, yo voy con el Colega junto con Duval, creo que nos tiene más confianza

Finn: Si Montgomery, Chang y yo vamos con Anderson,

Wes: Estos dos necesitan muchos consejos

Nick: Demasiados,

Los cuatro se separaron, Nick y Wes subieron las escaleras de Casa el Armado, tocaron la puerta, Hummel se figuró que era Anderson, se había vestido golpeando muchas cosas y preguntándose ¿dónde había quedado el encanto?,

Kurt: ¿QUIÉN?

Nick: Sus colegas, ¿está de mal humor?,

Les abrió con una cara de ¡No estoy para bromas!, los dos se rieron,

Nick: Colega, nos permite pasar

Kurt: Si adelante, disculpen el grito, pensé que eran alguien más

Wes: Su novio con el que se peleó

Kurt: No tengo novio

Wes: Ouch, el día que pasó todo dijo que Anderson era su novio

Kurt: Blaine no es mi novio, es un patán

Nick: Quizás, pero hizo su esfuerzo para pedirle que fuera su novio, también por conquistarlo, ¿o nos equivocamos?

Kurt: ¿Ustedes están enterados?

Wes: De todo, le dimos algunos consejos

Kurt: Umm

Nick: Colega, dele una oportunidad, realmente está enamorado

Kurt: Yo también siento algo por él, pero no vamos a lograrlo como pareja

Wes: ¿Por qué no?

Kurt: Porque los dos tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, no sabemos llevar una relación, mil cosas, acabamos de pelearnos

Nick: Eso pasa, yo con mi prometido tenía mis diferencias, la cosa es saber arreglarlas,

Kurt: ¿Ustedes creen?, los dos tienen pareja, tienen más experiencia en esto

Wes: Si colega, mi esposa y yo también tenemos nuestros roces, nada es perfecto, pero buscamos la forma de estar bien, de comprendernos uno al otro,

Siguieron hablando con Hummel, por su parte los otros dos también estaban haciendo su labor con Anderson,

Finn: Pelearon

Blaine: Nos gritamos, eso está predestinado al fracaso

Mike: Tampoco se azote, no será fácil pero lo lograrán

Blaine: Lograremos matarnos un día de estos, esa noche que oyeron la pelea le vi intenciones de aventarme algo,

Finn: Pero no lo hizo

Blaine: Le faltó poco,

Mike: Colega, no se puede rendir, está consciente que no era fácil conquistarlo

Blaine: Ya no quiero hacerlo

Finn: No aguanta nada, mi esposa me mandó a volar mil veces, pero yo seguí insistiendo, véanos ahora, casados y con una hija

Anderson recordó lo de la maldición del Fantasma, siguieron hablando con cada uno, luego los dejaron solos para que meditaran las cosas, Hummel salió y fue a buscarlo, iba caminando por el sendero que conducía a Mataárboles, Anderson había estado ahí pensando las cosas y también iba a buscarlo para hablar, al verlo corrió y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Disculpa los gritos de la mañana

Kurt: No, perdóname tú a mí, yo fui el primero que lo hizo,

Se dieron un beso, caminaron abrazados hasta Mataárboles para completar la puesta de sol,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no quisiste?

Kurt: No te he dicho, se me olvidó empacar los preservativos, no tenemos con qué cuidarnos

Blaine: Por eso no podíamos

Kurt: Si, no me diste chance de hablar

Blaine: Quería estar contigo,

Kurt: Tendremos que esperar hasta ir al pueblo y comprar más, solo faltan algunos días, además no tarda en bajarme mi regla,

Blaine: Kurt, te amo

Kurt: Yo siento algo por ti

Blaine: Necesito que lo que me respondas después de oír mi te amo, sea yo también

Kurt: Este yo

Blaine: No digas nada, es algo que te debe nacer, vamos a comer algo, no lo hemos hecho

Kurt: Será cena, pero si vamos, yo voy a cocinar para ti

Blaine: Los colegas habrán hecho algo

Kurt: Quizás sí, pero no se vale que solo tú pongas de tu parte, yo cometí el error de gritarte y provocar el desaguisado que tuvimos,

Blaine: Pero yo te seguí,

Kurt: Tendremos que evitar eso

Blaine: Si

Los dos se fueron a cenar algo, efectivamente Hummel cocinó, quedaba solo semana y media de julio, habían caído algunas lluvias pero quizás las más fuertes estaban por venir, al igual que las pruebas en esa relación la cual iniciaban.

* * *

_PykaL: No serán muy importante los preservativos porque ya casi llega la visita mensual de Kurt y queda poco para que vayan al pueblo._

_KlaineDCbowties: Aquí está el otro capítulo, después de esos sobornos en twitter jajajaj_

_Elbereth3: Amo tus reviews, alegran mis noches =) Si habrá más de Doña Gertrudis, los papás de Hummel ya no tardan en ir._

_Bonamore: Como siempre haces que me atragante de la risa con tus reviews jajajaj_

_Gabriela C: Aquí está el capítulo, hasta mañana :D_

_Luc de lupin: Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojala este igual :D_

_Ya Colegas, ahora sí último por hoy =)_

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_

Oops se me olvidaba..

******SPOILER ALERT:**

* * *

Blaine: Da por terminado lo que sea que yo intentaba iniciar

* * *

Kurt: Tú y yo jamás tuvimos nada, solo rompíamos la dieta

* * *

Blaine: Así que todas estas noches a pesar de pedirte que fueras mi novio, para ti siguió siendo sexo, no más

* * *

Kurt: Me voy en tres días Shuester, mis padres vienen por mí

* * *

Blaine: No se cumplió la maldición del fantasma


	34. Capítulo 34

_Buenos días Colegas :D_

_Primer capítulo del día_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**34**

La pelea la solucionaron ese día, sin embargo las cosas no serían fáciles, menos con la convocación que hicieron sus colegas, a los dos días, milagrosamente sonó su celular, iban saliendo de bañarse y en cuanto lo oyó corrió para tratar de alcanzar a contestar, Anderson lo detuvo,

Blaine: Hasta corres

Kurt: Suéltame, voy a perder la llamada,

Blaine: ¿Y te va a doler mucho hacerlo?

Kurt: Desde luego que sí,

Lo soltó y se recargó en la pared, Hummel buscó desesperado el celular en sus cajones, Anderson sentía una punzada horrible en su corazón, cuando por fin dio con él, había dejado de sonar,

Kurt: Me hiciste perder la llamada,

Blaine: ¿Eso te afecta mucho?

Kurt: Claro que sí,

Blaine: Da por terminado lo que sea que yo intentaba iniciar,

Hummel se sentó en la cama, intentado aguantarse las ganas de gritar, aparte de que le había hecho perder una posible llamada de sus padres al detenerlo, se daba el lujo de según terminar,

Kurt: Tú y yo jamás tuvimos nada, solo rompíamos la dieta,

Blaine: Cierto, verdad, solo era sexo

Kurt: Si, nada más,

Se dirigió a donde estaba su ropa, tomó algo y entró al baño a vestirse, Hummel permaneció sin moverse, aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir por las palabras tan crudas expresadas por ambos, una vez vestido salió, lo volteó a ver,

Blaine: Que lástima,

Kurt: ¿Qué lástima qué?

Blaine: Ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer

Kurt: ¿De qué hablas?

Blaine: Así que todas estas noches a pesar de pedirte que fueras mi novio, para ti siguió siendo sexo, no más

Quiso meditar su respuesta, pero algo se apoderó de Hummel, era un momento justo para dejar el camino del enamoramiento con él, no llegarían ni a la esquina vivos,

Kurt: Si, algo muy placentero, pero sin ningún sentimiento,

Anderson no dijo más, una vez cerrada la puerta, se sentó en el escalón,

Blaine: Me hubiera matado ese día aquí, sería menos doloroso que esto,

Volteó a ver la puerta, se levantó y caminó a Mataárboles, necesitaba sacar su impotencia con algo, para no regresar y gritarle las mil cosas que tenía en su cabeza, al llegar ahí vio a Nixon y Harwood, hablando pestes,

Blaine: No se apuren, ya me recuperé

Trent: Este Anderson

Blaine: Yo hago esto, ustedes váyanse

Thad: Tampoco nos

Blaine: Háganlo, necesito golpear algo y será mejor la leña que a alguien,

Los dos se fueron de ahí, no querían ser esos "alguien" los cuales Anderson intentaba evitar golpear, en su camino se encontraron con Shuester,

Shuester: La leña no se parte sola

Thad: Anderson la está partiendo,

Trent: Yo digo que la hará añicos

Shuester: Es su tarea de ustedes

Thad: Partía la leña o a nosotros, ¿usted qué prefiere?

Shuester: Mejor no hagan esas preguntas

Trent: Ahh, gracias

Shuester: Vengan muchachos, vamos a hablar seriamente, dejemos que ese saque su coraje, luego veré que le sucede,

Thad: No necesita hablar con él para ello, su problema tiene nombre y apellido, cabello castaño y ojos azules,

Trent: ¿Necesita más pistas?.

Shuester: Desayunaron payaso hoy

Anderson golpeaba la leña, terminó con la que habían sacado y fue por más, vio el hueco donde esa noche se habían entregado de una forma tan sublime, se dejó caer ahí,

Blaine: Solo sexo Kurt, sería genial que fuera eso, no me estarías partiendo el corazón al amar a otro, me valdría, estaría conforme con solo tener tu cuerpo,

Hummel en casa el Armado se recostó, las lágrimas brotaron, unas muy parecidas a las que Anderson derramaba,

Kurt: No soy de amoríos y lo comprobé, que tonto soy, no solo podía entregar mi cuerpo, terminé entregando el corazón y ni siquiera soy capaz de reconocerlo,

Por boca de Nixon y Harwood se enteraron que posiblemente habían tenido una pelea, Anderson llevaba la leña al Matahambre, al entrar todos guardaron silencio,

Blaine: Hablaban de mí y de

Wes: El Colega

Blaine: Dejen de hacerlo, eso se acabó

Finn: Podemos preguntar el por qué

Blaine: No, no pueden,

Aventó la leña y salió de ahí, las horas fueron trascurriendo, ninguno se acordó de siquiera comer, Hummel no se movió del lugar donde se había puesto a llorar, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Anderson entró,

Blaine: ¿Acaso te quedaste ahí?

Kurt: Te vale no

Blaine: Si claro, te puedes mover a una de las dos camas, voy a separar la otra

Kurt: Sepáralas como puedas, yo no pienso moverme,

Blaine: Estás en medio de ellas, quito una y te caes,

Kurt: No muevas nada,

Blaine: Muévete para una cama, antes de que pierda la cordura y empiece a gritar

Gritos era lo último que necesitaba ese día, al moverse, la toalla se había atorado, como no la sostuvo con las manos, esta se abrió,

Blaine: Gracias,

Ni siquiera lo tocó, movió la cama, no iba a poder dormir ahí, quería besarlo y hacerlo suyo, solo que tener su cuerpo no era suficiente, quería tener su corazón, el irse significaba que le afectaba, apretó con el puño la sábana, Hummel se levantó y se puso algo, se tiró a la cama para tratar de dormir. Las horas fueron pasando y ambos escucharon el canto del gallo de la granja que estaba a unos metros de Matamiedos, recibieron la mañana con un sabor muy amargo, Anderson se levantó,

Blaine: Me voy a bañar, al salir lo haces tú

Kurt: Si está bien

Blaine: Prefiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿si te parece?

Kurt: ¿Cómo vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz?

Blaine: Ni yo te hago algo, ni tú me haces algo, ¿estamos?

Kurt: De acuerdo,

Entró al baño, cuando estuvo ahí se recargo en la pared, la puerta no la cerró bien y alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del celular de Hummel, agarró la manija y digamos que por primera vez esa puerta cerró como debía de la fuerza con que la azotó, no quería oír como hablaba con el tal Ikar, seguramente con todo lo vivido con él, se sentía a la par del cuerno que este le había puesto con la hermana; Hummel había dejado a la mano el celular previniendo otra llamada, solo que la esperada era una de sus padres, para nada una de su ex como imaginaba Anderson, hacia fácil como tres meses que ni noticias suyas,

Kurt: Bueno

Elizabeth: La situación no puede seguir así

Kurt: Mamá, hola

Elizabeth: Escucha, en tres días iremos a ese maldito pueblo donde estás, esto es insoportable, arregla tus cosas porque te vienes con nosotros, aunque seas...

Colgó sin decir más, él salió,

Blaine: El baño es todo tuyo

Kurt: Si gracias,

Había sentido horrible, recordó la forma en que lo confortó esa vez cuando lo tachó de que era mil cosas las cuales ahora su madre no pronunció, pero le dolieron igual, pasó cerca de Anderson rogando que lo jalara, lo abrazara y lo besara, el moreno contuvo el aire para no hacer exactamente eso; entró al baño y lloró queriéndolo hacer no recargado en la pared, sino en él, cuando salió Anderson ya no estaba en casa el Armado, Chang y Hudson lo interceptaron

Mike: ¿Está más calmado que ayer?

Blaine: No, estoy peor y no deseo tocar el tema,

Mike: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Acaso está sordo Chang

Mike: Escucho perfectamente, pero el Colega no se dejó ver en todo el día ayer, ni a comer fue, usted tampoco, digo es preocupante,

Blaine: Ni idea porque no fue a comer, ahora si me disculpan voy a buscar a Harwood y a Nixon

Finn: ¿Para qué los quiere?

Blaine: Han hecho el trabajo que nos... me corresponde, ya no es necesario, estoy recuperado

Finn: De los trancazos, más no del amor que siente por Hummel

Blaine: Desgraciadamente Hudson así es, para ser franco duele más haberme enamorado que los trancazos que recibí,

Siguió caminando, los dos se quedaron petrificados ahí, Hummel dejó casa el Armado y fue a desayunar algo, ahí se topó con Duval,

Nick: Trae mala cara

Kurt: No comí ayer

Nick: ¿Qué pasó entre usted y Anderson?

Kurt: Nada nuevo,

Nick: Otra discusión

Francamente no había sido eso, ninguno gritó, ni se insultó, simplemente,

Kurt: Afrontamos la realidad, no discutimos

Nick: ¿Qué realidad?

Kurt: Entre nosotros no puede haber nada

Nick: ¿Por qué no?

Kurt: Porque somos como el agua y el aceite, no nos mezclamos

Nick: Colega, para no mezclarse, los dos están muy mal, ayer el colega entró aquí con cara de moribundo y tú estás igual

Kurt: Quiero dejar ese tema por la paz, como sea en tres días me voy

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Shuester había entrado al lugar,

Kurt: Me voy en tres días Shuester, mis padres vienen por mí

Shuester: El internado aún no termina

Kurt: Lo perderé e iniciaré de nuevo el año que entra

Nick: Faltan solo cinco meses, has hecho más de la mitad,

Kurt: Que más da Duval, así tomo más práctica,

Shuester: Déjame a solas para hablar con Hummel

Nick: Si Shuester,

Duval hizo lo que le indicó, seguramente esa era la razón de la actitud de ambos, si se iba Anderson debía estar enojado porque cortaba con lo que iniciaban, fue a buscarlo, quizás hablando con él lo convencía para que este a su vez hiciera lo mismo con Hummel y no se fuera,

Nick: Así que aquí anda, ¿esto de mover la leña no le toca a Harwood y Nixon?

Blaine: Ya no, han hecho todo el trabajo que a mí y a Hummel nos correspondía, yo no sé él, pero no quiero que mis colegas me odien,

Nick: Esos dos estaban desacostumbrados al trabajo, desde que llegaron y con las comodidades de estar en el pueblo, volver a hacer trabajos forzados no les pareció,

Blaine: Quizás no sea personal, pero no importa, requiero estar ocupado,

Nick: Hablé con Hummel

Blaine: ¿Con quién?

Nick: Solo hay un Hummel en Matamiedos

Blaine: Como les dije a los otros dos colegas no quiero hablar del tema,

Nick: Usted debe hablar con Hummel, va a dejar el internado

Blaine: ¿Qué dijo?

Nick: ¿Por eso están así o no?

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Porque Hummel en tres días se irá con sus padres, aunque pierda el internado, ¿estuvo tan fuerte la pelea para que se quiera ir?

Blaine: No se va por sus padres, sino por...

Dejó a Duval ahí, en el camino a casa el Armado aunque suene medio repetido, armó toda una historia, la llamada seguramente era de Ikar, él iría por Hummel junto con sus padres, entró sumamente enojado y sintiéndose como usado, peor que calcetín roto que echas al bote de la basura, en Matahambre,

Shuester: Toma asiento

Kurt: Shuester yo

Shuester: Vamos Doctor Hummel,

Kurt: Está bien

Shuester: ¿Cómo está eso que te vas?

Kurt: Ayer me hablaron mis padres, ellos piensan lo peor de mi

Shuester: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Digamos que por calumnias

Shuester: ¿De quién?

Kurt: De mi ex y hasta de mi hermana

Se le salieron las lágrimas, Shuester sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio,

Kurt: Me recordó a mi abuelo, siempre usaba de estos de tela,

Shuester: ¿Ya falleció?

Kurt: Si, era bien lindo conmigo, él me inculcó en mucho la pasión por mi carrera

Shuester: ¿Era médico?

Kurt: Quiso serlo, pero sus padres no tuvieron los recursos para darle una carrera tan costosa, estudio ingeniería y se aplicó ahí como él decía, no era lo que le hubiera gustado, más le dio para comer y educar a sus hijos,

Shuester: Así que tu abuelo dejó de hacerlo lo que soñaba

Kurt: Si,

Shuester: ¿Cómo se sentía con eso?

Kurt: De pronto decía que le frustraba no haber luchado por la carrera que quería, quizás con mucho sacrificio la hubiera podido sacar,

Shuester: ¿Y tú no te sentirás mal de haber dejado dos cosa a medias?

Kurt: Solo voy a dejar una, el internado

Shuester: Y la relación que tienes con Anderson, también la estás dejando igual,

Kurt: No Shuester, entre él y yo no hay nada a medias, se acabó, aunque no había mucho, me disculpas,

Se fue de ahí, entró a casa el Armado y lo vio dando vueltas,

Kurt: ¿Te pasa algo?

Blaine: Preferiría que no me dirigieras la palabra

Kurt: Según dijiste llevaríamos la fiesta en paz

Blaine: No hay mejor forma que ni siquiera hablarnos

Kurt: Como quieras,

Fue hacia sus cajones y comenzó a sacar su ropa, las maletas las habían dejado en un hueco al lado de donde estaba la cama de Anderson, bueno donde la había movido para estar lo más lejano a Hummel, fue para allá y pasó muy cerca de donde él estaba, cosa que lo provocó, cuando lo vio jalando la maleta se le fue encima, lo arrinconó en la pared y lo comenzó a besar, sus bocas estaban fundidas, las palabras de Duval eran muy ciertas, para no mezclarse, a los dos le calaba hasta el alma la partida de Hummel,

Blaine: Se me antojó besarte

Kurt: Yo también tuve el mismo antojo,

Blaine: Genial, así que te vas

Kurt: En tres días, bueno casi dos, no sé a qué hora vengan por mi

Blaine: Tendré esta casa a mis anchas

Kurt: Tal cual,

Blaine: No se cumplió la maldición del fantasma

Kurt: Te dije que no se haría

Blaine: Desde luego, resulta imposible si tú amas a otro,

Lo dejó congelado con eso, se pegó a su cuerpo y siguió hablando

Blaine: Por mí solo sientes deseo, no soy bruto para

Hummel lo besó y Anderson se hizo para atrás,

Blaine: Tener relaciones y te satisfago plenamente, no como tu ex,

Kurt: Anderson cállate,

Blaine: Aunque apuesto que eso

Kurt: Que no digas nada,

Lo quitó, jaló la maleta y al pasar al lado de él lo golpeó, cosa que lo hizo estallar,

Blaine: Idiota me pegaste

Kurt: No me insultes

Blaine: Me vas a pagar el golpe

Kurt: Ahh si y ¿cómo?

Caminó con una ira que no solo se notaba en su mirada, sino en sus pasos, lo tomó de la cintura,

Kurt: Déjame

Blaine: Vamos a disfrutar de los últimos días que estés aquí

Kurt: No tenemos

Lo besó, Hummel forcejeaba un poco, pero fueron a dar a la cama, al sentirlo sobre él, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar más, lo despojó de su ropa, se disponía a hacer lo mismo con la de Anderson, cuando

Blaine: En tres días no tendrás con quien romper la dieta

Se levantó, Hummel pensó que era solo para quitarse la ropa, pero no, agarró su colcha y su almohada

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Estamos en canales diferentes, yo hace mucho que dejé de romper la dieta al hacerte mío, yo te amo Kurt,

No lo dejó ni reaccionar, sus palabras lo noquearon por completo, el sabor de boca con que recibieron el día fue peor que el anterior, al ir a dejar sus cosas, curiosamente no había tenido calor como esas noches cuando se separaron en mayo, ambos sentían como llovía en su interior y eso les provocaba un frío que calaba el corazón,

Kurt: ¿Dónde dormiste?

Blaine: Donde se me dio la gana,

Kurt: Ayer

Se levantó, como lo había dejado así estaba, solo se tapó con una sábana, según para intentar dormir, se pegó al cuerpo de Anderson, su respiración comenzó a agitarse

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: ¿No es obvio?

Lo besó, iba la suya, ayer lo había dejado con los motores encendidos y se largó, la mano de Anderson recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar a donde cambia de nombre, había abierto su camisa y lo besaba en el pecho,

Blaine: Detente

Kurt: Yo muchas veces te dije que te detuvieras y te valió

Blaine: Vamos a terminar mal

Kurt: Quiero

Ni entendía su actitud, pero copió las palabras que le quedaron muy grabadas cuando un día Anderson le pidió dejara sus convicciones,

Blaine: Yo quiero hacerte el amor, no solo tener tu cuerpo,

Anderson lo movió para atrás y entró al baño, Hummel tomó algo de ropa se la puso y salió corriendo de ahí, iba llorando, se dejó resbalar cuando llegó al árbol donde ese día Anderson lo bajó después de sacarlo casi desnudo de casa el Armado, Gertrudis ya había regresado, lo vio ahí,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Qué te sucede?

Kurt: Es usted

Doña Gertrudis: ¿A quién más esperabas en este paraje solitario?

Kurt: No pues a nadie,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Por qué lloras?

Kurt: Por nada

Doña Gertrudis: Las lágrimas jamás son por nada, menos la clase que tú estás derramando

Kurt: ¿Qué lágrimas estoy derramando?

Doña Gertrudis: De pesar,

Kurt: Ya no se me va a aparecer, solo lo hace aquí

Doña Gertrudis: Soy fantasma, me puedo aparecer donde quiera

Kurt: La maldición que le echó a Anderson no se va a cumplir, al menos conmigo no,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Maldición?

Kurt: Su predicción del futuro o lo que haya sido, ese hombre no va a terminar el internado casado

Doña Gertrudis: Yo digo que sí

Kurt: Es un tonto

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Quién es más tonto él o tú?

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Doña Gertrudis: Piénsalo,

Siguió caminando, Hummel se quedó ahí meditando esas palabras,

Kurt: ¿A qué conclusión llegué?, a ninguna,

Regresó para terminar su maleta, el ruido del reloj lo desesperaba, el tic tac marcaba de alguna forma todo lo que estaba dejando y le taladraba la cabeza, Anderson andaba para variar en el Mataárboles, afuera viendo el sol descender,

Blaine: Te vas mañana

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Y lo vas a dejar ir?

Blaine: Usted de nuevo, ¿va a dejar de aparecer cuando Hummel se haya ido?

Doña Gertrudis: No, apareceré más para recordarte lo tonto que fuiste

Blaine: ¿Yo tonto?, pues si fui un iluso al tratar de conquistarlo

Doña Gertrudis: Más bien al dejar de hacerlo

Blaine: Su corazón de le pertenece a alguien más

Doña Gertrudis: ¿A quién?

Blaine: A su ex,

Hummel después de estar a punto de estallar en casa el Armado por el maldito reloj, el cual murió minutos atrás, fue justo donde estaba Anderson, alcanzó a oír eso de que amaba a su ex,

Kurt: Eso no es así

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurt: No sé, ¿hablabas con el fantasma?

Blaine: Se esfumó,

Kurt: Está oscureciendo

Blaine: Aja, puedes irte a otro lado

Kurt: Mañana me iré, no te apures

Blaine: Digo ahora,

Kurt: Este lugar no te pertenece para que me corras

Justo estaba por desatarse una pelea, cuando lo que se vino fue un aguacero del cielo, ambos corrieron, para variar abajo de las escaleras se hacía un lodazal que provocó la caída de ambos,

Kurt: Auchh

Anderson se rió,

Blaine: Te caíste

Kurt: Tú también

Blaine: Dame la mano,

Como pudieron se levantaron, estaban todos llenos de lodo, Anderson lo abrazó, la lluvia caía sobre ellos,

Blaine: Vamos a despedirnos bien

Kurt ¿Cómo es eso?

* * *

_*Elbereth3: Soy Niff Shipper =)_

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas :D_

_Espero sus reviews._


	35. Capítulo 35

_Colegas, el segundo capítulo de hoy =)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**35**

Subieron las escaleras, lo detuvo en el último escalón,

Blaine: Hubiera preferido haber muerto ese día

Kurt: No digas tonterías

Blaine: Dolería menos que amarte

Kurt: Anderson

Lo besó, abrió la puerta y entraron, ambos como leyéndose la mente se quitaron toda su ropa, quizás influyó también que iban empapados,

Blaine: Te vas a despedir bien de mí

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Siendo mío toda la noche

Kurt: No

Bajó la vista, estaba consciente que no tenían con qué cuidarse, Anderson parecía no recordarlo o no importarle, de pronto pensó "claro si hay consecuencias, me quedo solo yo con ellas",

Blaine: Voy a tomar mis cosas para irme a dormir a Mataárboles

Kurt: Está lloviendo horrible

Blaine: Estoy mojado de todos modos,

Kurt: Blaine,

Se acercó, su piel rozó con la de él,

Blaine: Dijiste que no

Kurt: Una vez nada más, pero tiene que ser prueba, no completo

Blaine: Tú siempre pones las reglas,

Lo besó muy tierno,

Kurt: Primero hay que quitarnos el lodo que traemos

Blaine: Si,

Entraron al baño, abrieron la llave, ambos entraron abrazados al chorro de agua, tomó el jabón, hizo como espuma en sus manos y recorrió así el cuerpo de Hummel, lo estremeció por completo, se agarró a Anderson porque sintió que le faltaban fuerzas en sus piernas, él le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Te amo,

No obtuvo respuesta, cerró la llave, y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Tú amas a Ikar,

Kurt: ¿Eso crees?

Blaine: Va a venir él por ti

Kurt: No, mis papás

Blaine: Lo vas a perdonar y

Lo besó,

Kurt: Blaine jamás podría perdonar una traición así,

Blaine: Si tú lo dices

Kurt: Ven,

Salieron de ahí,

Kurt: Junta la cama,

Blaine: No Kurt, mejor que muera así

Kurt: ¿Así cómo?

Blaine: Fin, punto,

Se volteó, no dijeron más, en silencio cada uno se vistió y se acostó, Hummel veía al techo,

Kurt: Acabó el deseo por mí,

Blaine: Sí, definitivamente,

Kurt: Te aburriste de tenerme

Volteó para verlo,

Blaine: Muero por tenerte, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Dejó su cama, pensó que se iría, en eso cayó un trueno que hasta alumbró el lugar mucho más que las velas prendidas que tenían, dado que se había ido la luz,

Kurt: Estás loco, no vas a salir así

Blaine: Que más te da si me cae un rayo y me parte en dos, dudo que te importe

Kurt: Te equivocas,

Lo detuvo antes de que saliera, buscó sus labios, después de un largo beso,

Kurt: Hazme tuyo

Blaine: Me muero por hacerte mío, pero por completo

Kurt: Eso no se puede,

Estaban en canales diferentes, definitivamente, Anderson no se refería a no solo la prueba que Hummel había dicho dado que no tenían con qué cuidarse, sino que quería su corazón, que lo amara

Blaine: Desde luego que no, amas a otro, maldita sea, por qué fregados viniste aquí

Kurt: Porque quería estar lejos de las presiones de mi familia

Blaine: Y yo del atosigue de un hombre

Kurt: No lo conseguí,

Blaine: Menos yo,

Kurt: Yo en ningún instante te atosigué, fuiste tú el que insististe en tener relaciones

Blaine: Maldita la hora en que lo hice

Kurt: Soy pésimo en la cama,

Blaine: Kurt, por Dios estás ciego

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te amo,

En casa del Señor del Rebozo,

Wes: Esta lluvia parece no quitarse jamás

Nick: Arrecia y luego baja Montgomery

Finn: Si Duval, así que oyó que el colega se nos va

Nick: Así parece, salvo un milagro

Mike: Los papás van a venir por Hummel

Finn: Según, esos señores tan altaneros, recuerdas como se pusieron la vez que vinieron

Nick: Pesados y pedantes, el colega no es así

Wes: Y luego venía el ex del Colega

Finn: Abrazando a la hermana, ¿andarán?

Wes: Vete tú a saber, es extraño, después de la forma en que trató aquí al colega, de ser padre de Hummel, yo no lo podría ver ni en pintura

Mike: Lo insultó horrible

Finn: Igual no fue grato venir a encontrarlo compartiendo casa con Anderson

Mike: Quizás, pero ahí no tenían nada, todo comenzó después de que lo defendió ese día

Nick: ¿Usted cree que ellos tengan futuro?

Wes: Siendo realistas

Finn: Digo fácil no es, pero buscándose la forma y adecuándose lo logran, vio como lo abrazaba cuando lo golpearon los tipos esos,

Nick: Eso sí,

En casa de Shuester se encontraba la vieja Gertrudis,

Doña Gertrudis: Esta lluvia ya me encerró aquí

Shuester: No reniegues

Doña Gertrudis: Si yo sabía que se vendría fuerte y fácil durará una semana,

Shuester: Otra vez se nos inundará el camino,

Doña Gertrudis: Eso júralo, además estaremos incomunicados, se hará neblina y los coches no podrán subir o bajar,

Shuester: Hummel me dijo que mañana sus padres vendrían por él

Doña Gertrudis: Dudo que lleguen hasta acá arriba, es difícil dar cuando todo se ve, menos lo harán con esta lluvia, sino es que aparte algún árbol les cierre el paso

Shuester: Ojalá así sea, ese muchachito necesita tiempo para valorar las cosas y así como no se dejó influenciar por el exnovio, tener la misma determinación con sus padres

Doña Gertrudis: Andan enojados, Hummel y Anderson, lo encontré llorando,

Shuester: Anderson nos hizo añicos la leña, tú dirás

Doña Gertrudis: ¿La partió?

Shuester: La hizo casi palillos chinos

Doña Gertrudis: No exageres

Shuester: La pulverizó,

Doña Gertrudis: Es que se enamoró y no tiene idea de cómo manejar las cosas

Shuester: Si no es ciencia

Doña Gertrudis: Tienes razón es un arte, porque no hay leyes o reglas en el amor, cada pareja es diferente,

Shuester: Eso sí,

En casa el Armado, estaban perdidos en un beso muy profundo, en un abrazo que sus cuerpos querían, Anderson suspiró y lo besó en la frente,

Blaine: Voy a dormirme a otro lado

Kurt: Es peligroso que salgas, está lloviendo peor que ese día el cual bajamos al pueblo

Blaine: Si me quiero despedir de ti

Kurt: Y yo de ti,

Fueron a la cama sin mucha prisa, pausadamente y quitándose en el camino su ropa, mientras lo hacían Anderson pensó que ese día gracias al aguacero las cosas se dieron para convencerlo de seguir entregándose, quizás esta vez sería igual; la primera en caer fue la camisa de Hummel,

Blaine: Eres hermoso

Kurt: ¿Te parece?

Blaine: Si,

Kurt: Deja quito tu playera,

Cuando estuvo sin ella, se acercó al castaño, sus manos lo acariciaron por su espalda, Anderson se agachó y sus labios rozaron lentamente el cuello de Hummel,

Kurt: Eres

Blaine: ¿Qué soy?

Kurt: Te necesito

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Bajó hasta quedar de rodillas, le quitó el bóxer a Hummel para que quedara al desnudo frente a él,

Kurt: Es nuestra última noche juntos

Blaine: Porque así lo quieres tú,

Inició unos movimientos con sus manos que lo dejaron sin aliento, se puso de pie y Hummel lo besó, sus manos bajaron lo que traía Anderson, se entrelazaron como si estuvieran bailando y comenzaron a hacer movimientos muy sensuales, Anderson le susurró al oído,

Blaine: Te amo, quiero hacerte el amor

Kurt: Umm

Estaba tan extasiado con sus sensaciones que no pudo contestarle, Anderson tomó lo que oyó como un no, lo besó, sentían la sangre fluir como coche en carretera a 140 km por hora o más y sus corazones los motores de estos, de arrebato lo cargo,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: No sé,

Caminó con Hummel hasta la cama y lo dejó con cuidado, se sentó y con sus manos le recorrió el cuerpo, su vista estaba fija en la cara del castaño, en sus ojos, en todas las expresiones que hacia producto de sus caricias, los labios de Hummel pedían a gritos la boca de él, se incorporó

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Quiero besarte,

Blaine: Te amo

No duraron mucho en la posición que estaban, se recostaron, el preámbulo los tenía preparados a ambos, los te amo escuchados le hacían estremecer casi como las caricias y besos que se daban,

Blaine: Debo levantarme

Aclaró un poco su garganta para contestarle,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Voy a hacer algo que no

Kurt: Hazme tuyo

Blaine: Mi amor, quiero hacerte mío pero por completo, tener tu corazón, no solo tu cuerpo

Kurt: Ya lo tienes

Blaine: No me basta tener solo tu cuerpo

Kurt: Ya tienes mi corazón

Blaine: Y tú el mío

Kurt: Hazme el amor

Iba a acoplarse con Hummel, se detuvo

Blaine: Mi permiso caducó para entrar a tus terrenos

Kurt: No necesitas permiso para hacerme el amor

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

En un ritmo casi igual que la lluvia, comenzó a surcar con su ser los territorios de Hummel, recordó que según se iría, como si un botón se apretara, una desesperación le brotó de saber que no lo tendría más con él, la cabecera golpeaba en la pared con fuerza, Hummel lo besaba en el cuello, gritó con tanto placer

Blaine: ¿Te lastimé?

Kurt: No

Regresó al ritmo que por segundos había detenido,

Blaine: No te vayas

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: Te necesito

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Te amo,

Estaba impedido de contestarle, su respiración no le daba para hacerlo, lo besó, comenzaba a entender lo dicho por el fantasma, él era el tonto, estar tan compaginado con Anderson y ser tan sublime estar a su lado, era por una simple cuestión, lo amaba y Anderson lo amaba a él, la atracción física había detonado otra cosa, sus manos estaban cruzadas atrás de la espalda del moreno, según sería prueba, pero quería todo, las consecuencias...

Kurt: Detente

Blaine: Kurt, mi amor

Kurt: Sigue, umm, estoy loco por ti

Blaine: Y yo por ti,

Definitivamente estaba locamente enamorado de él, con esa dosis de amor había caminado con más fuerza y lo había alcanzado, estaban al parejo, amándose, regalándose un momento el cual sin importar las consecuencias ambos querían culminar. El agua seguía cayendo de forma tupida, había inundado el camino, de hecho por esa época era común que quedaran incomunicados por unos días, en el pueblo sus padres habían llegado ya, adelantaron el viaje, estaban cenando, querían ir a primera hora por Hummel y regresar ese mismo día a México, ninguno recordaba bien el camino, así que preguntaron al mesero como llegar,

Mesero: Señor eso está difícil

Burt: ¿Cómo dice?

Mesero: Si, con esta lluvia seguro se cerró el camino que lleva a Matamiedos

Burt: No es posible

Mesero: Aquí es común, las carreteras, más bien la vereda que sube allá no está bien construida, el agua llega a derribar algún árbol o simplemente inundar el camino a tal grado que no se puede ir,

Elizabeth: ¿Cuánto tarda en bajar el agua?

Mesero: Todo depende de cuando deje de llover, hace unos días anduvo por aquí la vieja Gertrudis y dijo que esa agua estaría mínimo una semana,

Burt: ¿Quién es la vieja Gertrudis?

Mesero: Una señora muy sabía,

Elizabeth: ¿Alguna adivina o algo así?

Mesero: No, solo lo que le dije, aquí tiene su cuenta

Burt: Gracias, deme las indicaciones para llegar a Matamiedos,

Mesero: Le será imposible llegar pero yo le digo, si la lluvia aquí es fuerte, allá ha de estar terrible

Efectivamente, los truenos retumbaban en casa el Armado, los cuales no impedían que entre los silencios del que había caído y el siguiente se escucharan los gritos de placer de ambos, los dos estaban enloquecidos amándose, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de caerse, Anderson se detuvo, su voz se oía muy agitada e igual la de Hummel al hablar

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: No te detengas

Blaine: Quiero hacerte mío toda la noche,

Kurt: Yo también quiero...

La frase quedó a la mitad, el poco aire que tenía se lo robó él con un beso e inicio de la culminación de esa entrega, llegaron al clímax juntos, acoplados y en la misma sintonía, estaban amándose, sus manos apretaron la espalda de Anderson al sentir como inundaba su interior con su ser, se miraron fijamente besándose, los ojos de ambos revelaban lo mucho que estaban sintiendo, los dos intentaron hablar al terminar pero no podían, después de unos minutos,

Blaine: Peso

Kurt: Un poquito,

Hummel se rió, Anderson rodó para recostarse a un lado del castaño, solo que olvidó que había quitado la otra cama y fue a dar al piso,

Kurt: Te caíste

Blaine: Auch, no te rías,

Kurt: Levántate,

Le dio la mano y Anderson lo jaló,

Blaine: Mejor ven conmigo,

Cayó sobre él y le dio un beso en su cuello,

Kurt: Me bajo antes de que digas que peso,

Blaine: Ponte aquí a mi lado,

Kurt: Vamos a la cama

Blaine: Ok,

Lo besó y se subieron a la cama, se abrazaron, estaban de lado con sus piernas entrelazadas,

Kurt: Casi nos caemos mientras hacíamos el amor,

Blaine: Yo si fui a dar al piso,

Kurt: Por separar las camas

Blaine: Voy a juntar la otra cama

Kurt: Hay que hablar,

Blaine: Kurt, mejor no digas nada,

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Shh

La otra cama no se movió hasta la madrugada, justo cuando cantó el gallo,

Kurt: Me hiciste el amor toda la noche

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Mucho, fue hermoso

Blaine: Quiero hacerte el amor más noches, no te vayas

Kurt: Tengo que hacerlo

Blaine: Por Dios

Kurt: Espérate, no te pongas a gritar, por favor

Blaine: Como no, vas a irte con

Kurt: Mis padres, necesito hacerles ver que fueron calumnias, que yo no...

Blaine: Kurt

Se puso a llorar y lo abrazó fuerte,

Kurt: Necesité este abrazo hace tres días cuando mi madre habló

Blaine: Tú terminaste

Kurt: ¡Yo!, fuiste tú

Blaine: Dijiste que solo rompíamos la dieta, que nada cambiaba aunque te pedí ser mi novio

Kurt: Cambió Blaine, iba a unos metros atrás de ti, pero después de estas horas de amor,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No soy bueno con amoríos ¿lo recuerdas?

Blaine: Si, por eso no querías tener relaciones

Kurt: Porque del deseo podía crecer amor y lo hizo, está todavía en pañales,

Blaine: Así no lo puedes dejar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si estuviera crecido y fuera autosuficiente, te podrías ir, pero no, va naciendo nuestro amor y requiere de cuidados

Kurt: Que extraño se oye oírte decir cosas así

Blaine: ¿Por qué extraño?

Kurt: Suenas a alguien que quiere amar y

Blaine: Hacerlo crecer para formar algo,

Kurt: Volví a tener relaciones con mi colega

Blaine: Oye no, hicimos el amor y fue con tu novio

Kurt: Me cortó hace unos días,

Blaine: Estoy en pañales en esto del amor, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si Blaine, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Kurt: ¿Quieres un noviazgo serio?

Blaine: Muy serio, ¿tú quieres quedarte para poder tenerlo?,

Kurt: No deja de llover,

Blaine: Eyy, contesta

Kurt: No sé qué hacer, por un lado está que quiero borrar la imagen que ese par ha creado de mí ante mis padres

Blaine: Por el otro,

Kurt: Tengo dos cosas muy importantes las cuales no deseo dejar aquí en Matamiedos

Blaine: ¿Cuáles?

Kurt: Mi internado y mi diamante en bruto,

Blaine: No las dejes, quédate, te amo,

Kurt: Yo también te amo

Blaine: Hasta que me contestas así

Kurt: El fantasma me dijo que era un tonto, y si lo era

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Por no ver que ya me habías ganado el corazón

Blaine: A mí me dijo que también era un tonto, pues si, dejé de conquistarte y hasta te dije que olvidaras las cosas

Kurt: No quiero que estas horas sean la despedida como dijiste,

Blaine: Ni yo, esto no puede ser el adiós, sino el comienzo

Kurt: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿qué hago?

Blaine: Van a venir tus papás, habla con ellos y explícales las cosas,

Kurt: Mi mamá me dijo que aunque fuera un...

Blaine: Shh, no eres eso,

Kurt: ¿No lo soy?

Blaine: Mi ex lo era, también el tuyo,

Kurt: Blaine, vamos a dormir un ratito si,

Blaine: Claro, pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar,

Kurt: Mis papás no sé ni a qué hora vengan

Blaine: Ojalá que no lleguen,

Kurt: Repíteme que me amas

Blaine: Te amo, desde hace muchas noches he estado haciéndote el amor

Kurt: Yo también Blaine, solo que hasta hoy fui capaz de reconocerlo, ¿vas en serio?

Blaine: Quiero una maldición, ¿tú dices?

Kurt: ¿La maldición la quieres conmigo?

Blaine: Yo sé que pareciera somos los últimos seres en el planeta los cuales se pueden amar, casar y formar una familia,

Kurt: Quizás solo es cuestión de pulirnos para poder hacer unos diamantes que puedan ir en un mismo anillo

Blaine: Si, para ello debes estar aquí

Kurt: Lo sé, la lluvia no cesa,

Blaine: Nop, tampoco mi

Kurt: Ummm

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mío otro ratito?

Kurt: Aja,

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews =) _


	36. Capítulo 36

_Tercer capítulo del día._

_¡Que lo disfruten Colegas!_

* * *

**36**

Al despertar le habían volado al novio, se levantó y lo buscó en el baño pero no estaba, se puso algo para ver donde se había metido, intentó abrir la puerta pero nada,

Kurt: Me dejó encerrado, ¿se habrá llevado mis llaves?

Las buscó pero no estaban, ni se enojó, al contrario regresó a la cama riéndose, pensando que de verdad no lo quería dejar ir, vio su reloj era cerca de la una de la tarde, le extrañó un poco que sus padres no hubieran llegado, según ese mismo día medio recordaba iban a regresar al D.F., lo único que tenía claro eran las horas pasadas al lado de su diamante en bruto, buscó su celular entre sus cosas, al encenderlo vio que tenía poca pila e indicaba sin señal, sacó su cargador pero,

Kurt: No hay luz, ¿dónde se habrá ido mi novio?, está bien loquito,

Abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos suspirando, después de unos quince minutos escuchó que se abría la puerta, Anderson entró casi tirando lo que llevaba sobre una tapa grande de una olla, Hummel lo vio sorprendido,

Kurt: ¿Qué es eso?

Blaine: No había charola, te traje el desayuno

Kurt: Te ayudo

Blaine: No, quédate ahí donde estás, ya voy,

Kurt: Que lindo, una flor,

Blaine: Digo no es una rosa o alguna flor como las que seguramente te daba

Kurt: Shh, se ve muy rico

Blaine: Me ayudaron a prepararlo

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Los colegas, no tenemos luz

Kurt: Si ya me di cuenta, mi celular está casi sin batería y tampoco tiene señal

Blaine: Será por la lluvia

Kurt: ¿Por eso no tenemos luz?

Blaine: Si, al parecer me dijo Duval un árbol se cayó y cortó los cables que nos suministran

Kurt: Así que estaremos sin luz

Blaine: Unos días

Kurt: ¡Días!

Blaine: Si, quizás una semana, el camino está inundado y al parecer aparte del árbol que se cayó aquí cerca, al inicio del camino hay varios caídos,

Kurt: Mis papás no van a poder venir

Blaine: No mi amor,

Kurt: Intenté hablarles pero no tengo señal

Blaine: Que lindo es estar en la sierra

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque gracias a estar aquí arriba, no te puedes ir

Kurt: Ayy que cosas dices,

Blaine: Toma el jugo,

Kurt: Gracias, anoche no nos cuidamos

Blaine: Lo sé,

Kurt: Ambos sabemos que es un riesgo

Blaine: Por eso me decías prueba y no completo

Kurt: Si, no tenemos preservativos

Blaine: Está cerca tu regla, es menor la posibilidad de que te embaraces

Kurt: Pero la hay, supongo que entre hoy y mañana me bajará,

Blaine: Así que esta semana donde tus padres no pueden subir, podré hacer méritos,

Kurt: Mi diamante sin tallar

Blaine: ¿No era en bruto?

Kurt: Prefiero no usar esa palabra, no vaya a ser que te sientas ofendido, no quiero discutir

Blaine: ¿Ahora si quieres poner de tu parte?

Kurt: Totalmente, estoy locamente enamorado de ti,

Blaine: Y yo de ti, abre la boquita,

Kurt: Me vas a dar de comer

Blaine: Aja,

Kurt: Es extraño recibir de ti detalles

Blaine: Te confieso algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Para mí también es extraño tenerlos,

Ambos se rieron, sus colegas estaban en el Matahambres terminando de alzar la cocina, ayudaron a preparar y le dijeron a Anderson que se fuera con Hummel,

Wes: Terminamos lavando trastes

Nick: Abrimos la boca Montgomery

Wes: Si Duval, lo bueno que ellos dos al parecer están bien,

Finn: Me late que el colega no se nos fue

Wes: Estos días no podrá aunque queriendo, sus padres no pueden subir y Hummel tampoco bajar al pueblo,

Mike: Esta lluvia le cayó de perlas a Anderson,

Finn: Así es Chang, la cosa es que en una semana Anderson debe enamorar al colega lo suficiente para que no se vaya,

Nick: Para mí que anoche estuvo haciendo esa labor,

Mike: ¿Usted cree Duval?

Nick: Me cae que si por su cara, se veía con pocas horas de sueño

Finn: Y el desayuno casi fue comida,

Los cuatro se rieron,

Finn: La vieja Gertrudis dijo que antes de preparar boda, tendríamos que hacer bautizo

Nick: Dudo que sea para tanto, se estarán cuidando

Mike: Yo y mi esposa nos estábamos cuidando, pero nuestra hija dijo voy y llegó

Nick: Ayy Chang

Mike: Si así fue, hasta se lo platiqué a Anderson,

Wes: Imagínese que tenga una niña

Finn: Nuestro Colega me late está aprendiendo muchas cosas y cambiando su forma de pensar,

Mike: Yo diría que todos hemos cambiado en estos meses bastante

Finn: Demasiado diría yo, oiga Chang no iba a venir su familia

Mike: Si, me confirmaron que a mediados de Agosto,

Nick: Así que aproximadamente en dos semanas o algo así

Mike: Si Duval, ya quiero tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos,

Wes: Hace que la cargue Anderson

Mike: ¿Para qué Montgomery?

Wes: Para despertarle el instinto paterno

Finn: Se me está ocurriendo algo

Nick: ¿Qué Bustamante?

Finn: ¿Recuerdan lo que nos comentó Shuester de labores para septiembre?

Nick: Yo sí,

Finn: Pues hay que enrolarlos a los dos, ¿o cómo ve Duval?

Nick: No suena mal,

Los cuatro se pusieron a hablar del asunto, estaban decididos a ayudar a Anderson, en el pueblo los padres de Hummel habían intentado subir pero se encontraron con el camino cerrado,

Burt: No es posible

Arlet: Está cerrado papá, hay que regresar a México

Ikar: Nos debemos llevar a tu hermano

Burt: Ikar tiene razón hija, no podemos seguir permitiendo que dañe el nombre de la familia

Arlet: Pero

Elizabeth: Tu papá tiene razón Arlet, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ikar: Hay que quitar los árboles si es necesario señora, pero llevarnos a Kurt, a pesar de

Hizo una cara de sufrimiento la cual Arlet sabía que era completamente falsa, se sentía mal de estar haciéndole tanto daño a su hermano, sobretodo que desde el regreso de Ikar y meses posteriores de decirles a sus padres que salían, su relación era un infierno, la tenía amenazada con muchas cosas, además de que la hacía llevar acabo otras tantas más que ella odiaba,

Elizabeth: Muchacho, tienes un corazón de oro, pero Arlet si te sabrá valorar

Ikar: No señora, simplemente Kurt es una persona especial para mí, lo amé mucho aunque su conducta me desilusionó tanto,

Elizabeth: Todavía no acabo yo de creer que mi hijo sea

Arlet: Mamá mi hermano

Ikar: Arlet mi amor,

La abrazó, se tuvo que contener para no decir en ese instante que su hermano no era nada de lo que les habían hecho creer, todo lo contrario, quizás la situación con Anderson estaba un tanto fuera de sus cánones morales, entregarse a un hombre solo por deseo no entraba dentro de sus como las llamaba él "convicciones", solo que quizás hacer excepciones a reglas puede salir productivo,

Elizabeth: ¿Qué ibas a decir hija?

Arlet: Nada, que mi hermano no sé por qué está actuando así,

Burt: Esas fotos eran tan ofensivas, en nuestra propia casa,

Ikar: Son una atrocidad señor, pero no piense en ello,

Burt: Muchacho como no lo voy a hacer, yo confiaba en él plenamente, en los principios que le habíamos inculcado, en la moral y bases sólidas con la cual según nosotros se conducía por su vida

Ikar: Al parecer tenía una doble careta, disculpe

Burt: Es la verdad muchacho, es algo tan doloroso para nosotros esto

Ikar: Lo entiendo

Burt: También penoso, te agradezco mucho que no les dijeras a tus papás las razones de fondo por las cuales terminaste con Kurt

Ikar: No señor, soy todo un caballero y jamás hablaría mal de su hijo, por lo mucho que lo amé y ahora por la relación que sostengo con Arlet,

Elizabeth: Nuestra pequeña es una linda chica, ella no hará lo que Kurt

Ikar: Lo sé,

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintió como la sangre le hervía, ¿dañar así a su hermano por amor era válido?, su respuesta inmediata fue no, quiso aclarar todo en ese momento, pero justo cuando iba a hablar una patrulla se acercó,

Burt: Disculpe, no podemos pasar

Policia: Los árboles nosotros los pusimos

Burt: ¿Cómo?

Policia: Es peligroso subir, hay mucha agua por la lluvia y el camino está inundado, cerramos el acceso por seguridad tanto para los que suben y arriba está igual,

Burt: Los tienen incomunicados, pero si cierran quedan peor

Policia: No señor, los troncos están acomodados de tal forma para no dejar entrar coches, más no impide que el agua circule, sobretodo por las laderas que es donde más fluye y logra liberarse el camino

Burt: ¿Dice que allá arriba está igual?

Policia: Si, el encargado de Matamiedos y poblaciones cercanas tienen radio, hablamos con ellos y tienen provisiones suficientes para unos días en lo que se quita el agua para poder habilitar de nuevo el camino, acordamos no dejarían bajar a nadie, es por la propia seguridad de las personas,

Burt: ¿Cuándo pasará eso?

Policia: ¿Pasara qué señor?

Burt: Que este camino esté abierto

Policia: Le calculamos una semana,

Burt: ¡Tanto!

Policia: Si deja de llover hoy mismo quizás en unos tres días, pero si sigue lloviendo aunque en menor intensidad tardará lo que le dije

Burt: Maldita sea, nos urge subir,

Policia: Es muy peligroso, de hecho tengo órdenes de cerrar bien para que nadie se aventure, el comandante le avisó a los de allá arriba y tampoco bajarán, como ya le dije,

Dialogaron un rato más con el oficial, intentaron por todos los medios buscar una forma de llegar a Matamiedos o que Kurt bajara, pero no había posibilidades, sin poder subir regresaron al hotel,

Ikar: ¿Qué hacemos?

Burt: Una de dos, esperamos a ver si hoy deja de llover y podemos acceder en tres días creo dijo el fulanito ese,

Ikar: Si no deja de llover tardará una semana en arreglarse ese camino

Arlet: Yo debo regresar a mi escuela

Ikar: Arlet nos vamos a casar, si pierdes la escuela no hay problema

Arlet: Pero Ikar

Burt: Ya oíste a tu novio hija,

Arlet: Si papá,

Arlet se dejaba mangonear terriblemente tanto por su padre y su novio, Kurt no, la carrera la había estudiado porque cuando conoció a Ikar llevaba camino adelantado, varias veces le había dicho que lo dejara y se casaran, solo que Hummel mucho amor pues no había, algo no le terminaba de cuajar de esa relación, por ello quizás cuando inició esa atracción con Anderson la quiso detener de tajo, rechazarlo era más por sus ideas de serle fiel a la persona con la cual andaba, no por amarlo mucho. Después de analizarlo decidieron esperar hasta el día de mañana para ver si paraba la lluvia y en tres días podían subir, en la casa de Shuester, él y la vieja Gertrudis comían,

Shuester: Hoy según venían por el colega

Doña Gertrudis: Le dije que era un tonto

Shuester: Ni les he dicho que no eres un fantasma,

Doña Gertrudis: Me percaté de ello,

Shuester: ¿Cómo tomo tu insulto?

Doña Gertrudis: Tuvo nula oportunidad de responderme, está ciego ese niño

Shuester: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Doña Gertrudis: Ama mucho a ese muchacho,

Shuester: ¿Estás segura?, digo vieras visto las peleas que se daban

Doña Gertrudis: Ambos traían muchas cosas atoradas, además presiento que temían lo sucedido

Shuester: ¿Cómo dices?

Doña Gertrudis: Enamorarse, ambos a mi ver le tienen pavor a hacerlo realmente

Shuester: El Colega tenía una relación según por su boca muy sólida,

Doña Gertrudis: Tanto que prefirió quedarse aquí a irse con su novio, no me hagas reír Shuester,

Shuester: Pues no lo hago,

Doña Gertrudis: Mira, cuando uno ama realmente le vale todo lo demás y se va en este caso con la persona a quien ama,

Shuester: Hummel está consciente que no estaba haciendo nada malo, yo medio llegué a entender ese día, el fulano lo acusaba de muchas cosas, no repetiré la forma tan ofensiva como se expresó de Hummel,

Doña Gertrudis: Haces bien, esta agua le dio una semana de prórroga a ambos para analizar las cosas

Shuester: ¿Qué cosas?

Doña Gertrudis: Bueno en otras palabras, sus sentimientos, tomar siento decisiones las cuales los marcarán de por vida,

Shuester: De plano

Doña Gertrudis: Si, algo me dice que esos dos nacieron para estar juntos,

Shuester: Se agarran del moño bien feo, porque tienen el carácter muy fuerte ambos

Doña Gertrudis: Deben amoldarse, aprender a ceder en determinados momentos alguno, dar algo por la relación, tantas cosas,

Shuester: ¿Las podrán aprender?

Doña Gertrudis: Yo digo que sí,

Ellos dos habían terminado de desayunar, estaba terminando de bañarse, Anderson le hizo cosquillas y lo abrazó,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Kurt, yo a ti

Kurt: Mis papás no pudieron subir, yo creo

Blaine: ¿Quieres ver si podemos localizarlos por el radio?

Kurt: No Blaine, gracias, la forma en que me hablan duele

Blaine: Tu hermana se pasó al inventar cosas de ti

Kurt: Yo dudo que haya sido ella,

Blaine: Entonces, ¿quién?

Kurt: Ikar seguramente le lavó el coco para secundarlo en tal acción,

Blaine: Puede ser

Kurt: Digo quiero creer eso, sino

Blaine: No llores

Kurt: Mi hermana no pudo hacerme un daño tan grande, yo nunca le he hecho nada,

Blaine: Quizás ella sienta que sí ama al mono ese,

Kurt: ¿Cuál mono?

Blaine: Sí, al chancho, chimpancé o como quieras llamarle al cual golpee hace unos meses

Kurt: Me defendiste ese día, también en la reserva

Blaine: Estoy puesto a lo que sea,

Kurt: ¿Darme un beso?

Blaine: Eso desde luego,

Kurt: ¿Por qué me dejaste encerrado?

Blaine: No fuera a ser que te me fugaras

Kurt: Tontito, perdón

Blaine: Umm, ¿por qué me pides perdón?

Kurt: Te insulté, eso no lo debo hacer porque terminamos peleando

Blaine: Yo no lo sentí como insulto, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

Kurt: Si, aunque está lloviendo un poco

Blaine: Solo es algo de brisa,

Buscaron algo con que cubrirse por si arreciaba el agua y fueron al que sus colegas habían designado como el lugar favorito de la pareja de la Radionovela más exitosa de los alrededores, días atrás mientras daba una consulta Duval, dos señoras le preguntaron por ellos,

Doña Jimena: ¿Los 2 doctores?

Nick: ¿cuáles doctores hay ocho aquí?

Doña Reyna: El que usa mucho gel,

Nick: Por ahí hubiera empezado, ya sé quién,

Doña Jimena: ¿Dónde están?

Nick: Pues es que al Doctor Anderson le dieron una paliza

Doña Reyna: Si eso lo sabemos mi comadre Tomis se enteró de ello, se vio bien valiente el doctor

Nick: Ni me diga que ahora es todo un héroe

Doña Jimena: Desde luego, defender así a su colega, que romántico

Las dos señoras soltaron un suspiro y Duval una risa sin poder evitarlo, Montgomery había ido por unas pastillas al almacén,

Wes: ¿Qué pasó?

Nick: Nada, aquí Doña Jimena y Doña Reyna me dicen que Anderson es conocido en la región como héroe

Wes: ¡A poco!

Doña Jimena: Claro, defendió al doctor, recibió golpes por defenderlo y gracias a él se atrapó a esos dos malvados

Finn: O sea que hay historia y aumentada,

Doña Reyna: ¿Son novios?

Nick: Ellos dos si,

Doña Reyna: ¿Cuánto llevan?,

Nick: Pues eso quien sabe,

Doña Reyna: ¿Es cierto que viven en la misma cabaña?

Wes: Sí

Doña Jimena: Ahh, eso quiere decir que pues usted sabe

Nick: Eso no nos consta Doña Jimena, esas son intimidades de ellos

Doña Reyna: Ya ve,

Se pasaron largo rato con las señoras hasta que Shuester los interrumpió, entre las cosas que obtuvieron de información es que varias poblaciones a la redonda se encontraban enteradas de en inicio los pleitos, porque los hacían en plena consulta, de ahí innegablemente se debían pelear afuera, ambos estaban muertos de la risa y además le dieron más chisme, se imaginaron a las señoras corriendo la voz de todo lo que oían ellos en las noches donde casa el Armado tenía bocinas; los que Doña Gertrudis se había convertido en su digamos fantasma casamentero.

Estaban abrazados viendo el paisaje ante ellos, la vegetación se encontraba sumamente tupida por las lluvias y se alcanzaba a oír varias bajadas de agua que casi podían jurar llevaban mucha fuerza o mucha agua,

Kurt: La lluvia te gusta mucho

Blaine: He de ser sincero, si

Kurt: Me has amarrado dos veces con ella

Blaine: ¿Amarrado?

Kurt: Quizás no fue la palabra, porque nada ha sido a la fuerza, sino porque yo también lo quiero,

Blaine: ¿Te he forzado en algo?

Kurt: Ya te dije que no,

Blaine: Te expresaste así,

Kurt: Por favor, no vayas a enojarte si,

Blaine: No, solo quiero aclarar las cosas, entre los muchos consejos que oía de mi madre "hijo, tú siempre dejas todo al aire, habla claro una vez en tu vida, cuando lo hagas me podrás dar mi nieto"

Kurt: Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer a tu mamá

Blaine: Ella tendrá el doble cuando le diga cómo van las cosas contigo ahora

Kurt: ¡Ahora!

Blaine: Si, después de cortar con James, recibí una carta de ella

Kurt: ¿Le escribes a tu mamá?

Blaine: Claro, yo no tengo beneficio de tener un celular

Kurt: Ahh pues

Blaine: Fue broma, no te me exaltes

Kurt: Blaine, debemos evitar eso porque terminaremos peleando, ¿vamos a funcionar?

Blaine: Yo juraba que tú y yo ni a la esquina llegábamos,

Kurt: ¿Jurabas?

Blaine: Creo que si le echamos ganas podemos lograrlo

Kurt: A ver dime, ¿qué le dijiste a tu mamá de mí?

Blaine: Te digo pero primero, ¿le vas a echar ganas o lo haré yo solito?

Kurt: Si queremos que funcione debemos ser los dos,

Blaine: ¿Fue un sí o no?

Kurt: Si,

Lo besó y se rió, en eso el agua se vino muy fuerte, los dos corrieron a Mataárboles, llegar a casa el Armado se traducía en llegar llenos de lodo, fueron a su hueco digamos favorito,

Kurt: ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Blaine: No recuerdas que de pronto me da por venir a dormir aquí,

Kurt: Al menos no pasaremos frío, ven,

Se sentaron y pusieron la colcha que estaba ahí,

Blaine: Le urge que se lave, lo sé

Kurt: La verdad sí, oye no vas a dejar juntar tu ropa

Blaine: ¿No me ayudas a lavarla?

Kurt: Umm,

Blaine: Ohh no me pongas esa cara, prometo no dejar que se me junte, vivir solo es mala influencia

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque nadie me decía "tu ropa lleva días ahí", solo cuando llegaba a ir mi madre, ahí si me decía que vivía en un chiquero

Kurt: Pues si te gusta vivir como... auch..

Blaine: ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Puerco o algo así, ¿me equivoco?

Kurt: Ayy sí, pero te juro me siento como comercial o algo así cuando lo editan...

Blaine: Con puros sonidos para cubrir las malas palabras

Kurt: Exacto, no es que sean groserías, solo provocarán una riña entre nosotros

Blaine: Poco a poco iremos puliendo nuestros errores,

Kurt: Si, dime que le has dicho a tu mamá

Blaine: Ahh, bueno, que había conocido a alguien, por ello cortaba con James, de no hacerlo no podía tener nada contigo

Kurt: Hay muchas cosas de las cuales debemos hablar

Blaine: Tenemos todo el internado para hacerlo

Kurt: Si mis papás suben yo

Blaine: Tú no puedes dejar a nuestro bebé solito

Kurt: ¿Cuál bebé?

Blaine: Nuestro amor, está así como uno de tantos bebés que recibimos

Kurt: Ya me habías asustado, con nuestro atrabanque de ayer

Blaine: Fueron muchas horas de amor

Kurt: Demasiadas, ninguno de los dos pensó en las consecuencias

Blaine: Yo si

Kurt: ¡Ahh si tú!

Blaine: Claro después de esas horas yo esperaba que tú aceptaras por fin que me amabas y te quedaras

Kurt: Anderson

Blaine: Mi cachete, dime Blaine ok, mi amor

Kurt: Está bien,

Los dos se miraron, Anderson lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Ya te bajó tu regla?

Kurt: Ni lo pienses,

Blaine: Ok, primero debemos aprender a caminar antes de correr

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Primero debemos aprender a amarnos para después aventurarnos en algo más,

Kurt: ¿Te aventurarías en algo más?

Blaine: Si, no ves que mi madre ya quiere a su nieto,

Kurt: Háblame de tu mamá,

Blaine: Sip, pero mañana tengo sueñito, ¿tú no?

Kurt: También,

Blaine: Mañana te platico de mi mamá y tú eso que siempre dejas en el aire

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo del tal Ikar y que era más compromiso, no mucho amor

Kurt: Trato

Blaine: Trato

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	37. Capítulo 37

_Buenas noches Colegas =)_

_Último capítulo del día_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**37**

A la mañana siguiente los despertó el ruido de la puerta, Duval y Montgomery habían ido por leña para cocinar, realmente fue algo acertado arreglar el Mataárboles, con esas lluvias y todo los agujeros no hubieran tenido con qué cocinar; se sorprendieron de verlos ahí,

Wes: Disculpen,

Blaine: No se preocupe Montgomery, mi novio y yo nos resguardamos ayer de la lluvia aquí

Nick: ¿Su novio?

Kurt: Si Duval, Blaine y yo somos novios

Nick: Sin negar cosas, interesante, ¿van progresando?

Blaine: En esas andamos, no es fácil

Wes: Ese es el chiste de una relación

Blaine: ¿Cómo va ser el chiste que algo sea difícil Montgomery?

Wes: Las cosas se valoran más cuando cuestan, si las obtienes fácilmente no le das la importancia debida,

Kurt: Me salió filósofo el colega,

Wes: Doctor Hummel, ¿acaso se está burlando de mí?

Kurt: No para nada, oigan llevamos varios meses aquí y seguimos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos,

Blaine: Mi novio tiene razón, hasta me han ayudado con consejos, ¿no sería más correcto llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

Wes: De acuerdo colega, la verdad de las cosas nosotros lo hacíamos en parte por la forma en que ustedes se hablaban

Blaine: ¿Nosotros?

Kurt: Sí, dime Anderson

Blaine: Dime Hummel

Kurt y Blaine se rieron,

Wes: Que graciosos ehh,

Nick: Por cierto, ya vamos terminando julio, todo agosto les toca la cocina,

Blaine: ¿A los dos?

Wes: Claro, dudamos quieran trabajar con los alzados de Harwood y Nixon,

Kurt: ¿Por qué les dicen así?

Blaine: Porque son unos pedantes Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Y tú cómo sabes Blaine?

Blaine: Ahh porque escuché perfectamente cómo se estaban quejando,

Wes: ¿De qué se quejaban?, sino es indiscreción,

Blaine: De hacer nuestro trabajo Montgomery,

Wes: No quedamos en llamarnos por nuestros nombres

Blaine: Cierto Wes, disculpa,

Wes: No hay problema,

Blaine: A todo esto, perdón pero, ¿cuál es su nombre Duval?,

Nick: Que memoria colega,

Blaine: ¿Te lo sabes Kurt?

Kurt: Si mi amor, se llama Nick,

Blaine: Cierto,

Nick: Ni se acordaba

Blaine: Ese día en el cual nos presentamos, venía bien enojado y ni atención puse,

Nick: Pobre del colega, lo quería fusilar

Kurt: ¿Ahora no me quieres ver?

Blaine: No te quiero dejar de ver

Lo besó sin detenerse por el hecho de que estaban ahí sus colegas, los otros se rieron porque Kurt se puso rojo, le apenó esa situación,

Nick: Colega, por cierto jamás le dijimos algo

Kurt: ¿Qué Nick?

Nick: Tus papás vinieron cuando estaban en la otra estación,

Wes: Nos dijeron regresarían por estas fechas

Blaine: El agua no los dejó Wes, gracias a Dios,

Kurt se rió, se fueron a desayunar, en el pueblo en vista de que la lluvia no cesaba en lo absoluto,

Papa: Nos iremos y regresaremos en unos días por él

Ikar: Suegro debe haber forma de subir

Arlet: Los oficiales nos dijeron claramente que no mi amor,

Ikar: Arlet, ¿acaso no te preocupa tu hermano?

No dijo más, se quedó meditando como decir las cosas, realmente no estaba convencida de subir y menos con Ikar, siempre estuvo enamorada de él y tuvo que compartirlo como ella lo veía con su hermano, lo cual le daba mucho coraje, ahora lo tenía para ella sola y no quería un cambio en eso,

Arlet: Si, pero no hay forma de llegar a donde está,

Burt: Eso es cierto, tampoco vamos a exponer nuestras vidas, lo más coherente es irnos y regresar a mitad de Agosto

ikar: ¡Tanto tiempo!

Burt: Ikar, según esta lluvia inundó el camino y tardará una semana, digo si sigue lloviendo, yo debo regresar a mis negocios,

Elizabeth: Y yo tengo varios compromisos sociales,

Ikar: ¿Pero vamos a regresar por él?

Burt: Desde luego, nos sorprende como te preocupas por él,

Ikar: Le tuve un gran amor y a pesar de todo no le guardo rencor,

Burt: Muchacho es muy lindo de tu parte,

Ikar sonrió, ni se imaginaban la clase de alimaña que era, las fotos mostradas supuestamente de Kurt con varios hombres en la casa de ellos, eran de Arlet, el tipo tenía fijaciones extrañas, los cuatro emprendieron el regreso, pero volverían en dos semanas para según llevárselo, claro quién sabe si para esas alturas Kurt quisiera,

Blaine: A ver abre la boquita,

Kurt: Me vas a apenar,

Blaine: Solo quiero tener detalles contigo, no más,

Kurt: Blaine, nos toca cocinar juntos

Blaine: Aja, ¿lo hacemos así?

Kurt: No te entendí

Blaine: La vez pasada cada quien cocinó un día y me ganaste,

Kurt: Te enojaste

Blaine: Todo me disgustaba porque comenzabas a encantarme demasiado y tú con tus convicciones,

Kurt: Quizás no debí dejarlas

Blaine: Volvemos a lo mismo

Kurt: Jamás me había puesto así, estoy como renuente, ayy no sé

Blaine: Yo sé lo que te pasa, vamos a aprovechar que hoy todavía no tenemos obligaciones para hablar, ¿quieres?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Pues vamos,

Se fueron a casa el Armado, Harwood y Nixon los vieron pasar abrazados,

Thad: No obstante que no hacen nada andan en pleno amorío,

Trent: Contando enfrente de nosotros el dinero,

Thad: Debemos hablar con Shuester, las cosas son injustas aquí

Trent: Nos volverá a poner como la vez pasada,

Ellos habían entrado, se sentaron en la cama y Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Dime, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Blaine te amo, ni para qué negarlo, pero hay algo que me impide entregarme a esta relación

Blaine: Miedo,

Kurt: Siempre me han lastimado mucho,

Blaine: ¿Quién te ha lastimado?

Kurt: Antes de Ikar tuve tres novios,

Blaine: Así que no eres de muchos noviazgos que digamos

Kurt: No, soy más bien de pocos pero de relaciones largas

Blaine: Ok, yo soy como que al revés

Kurt: Muchas y relaciones cortas

Blaine: Si, pero ahora quiero solo a una y una relación larga

Kurt: ¿No me estás calentando el oído únicamente?,

Blaine: Desde luego que no estoy haciendo solo eso

Kurt: ¿Me lo juras?

Blaine: Te lo juro

Kurt: Blaine, con mi primer novio terminé porque lo descubrí besándose con otro,

Blaine: Sopas,

Kurt: El segundo, me decía de que tenía mucho trabajo y no podía verme, a mí se me ocurrió darle la sorpresa de llegar a su oficina y

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo caché con su secretario en pleno faje,

Blaine: A carambas, o sea que siempre te han puesto el cuerno

Kurt: Gracias por recordármelo tan crudamente

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: El tercero, me mandaron fotos de él con un fulano, para rematar el cuarto me engaña con mi hermana y tú harás lo mismo

Blaine: Así que estoy cargando culpas ajenas,

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Pues por todo lo que hicieron esos, según tú, yo haré lo mismo,

Kurt: Tú me dijiste "no soy fiel"

Blaine: Con quien no lo es conmigo, me sorprende que hubieras seguido creyendo en la fidelidad después de tanto engaño

Kurt: Pues sí, ¿tú dejaste de creer?

Blaine: A mí me engañaron, estaba muy enamorado de mi novio, fue hace tres años, lo conocí en la facultad, todo iba viento en popa, nos entendíamos muy bien, nos acoplábamos en todos los sentidos, un día un fulano llegó todo despistado, me pregunto por él

Kurt: ¿Quién era?

Blaine: Su novio

Kurt: Ahh, ¿cómo estuvo eso?, no dijiste que era tu novio,

Blaine: Pues sí, era mi novio, pero estaba hasta comprometido con el fulano, obviamente me bateó, a mí me dolió mucho esa situación, desde ahí jamás volví a ser fiel,

Kurt: Entonces yo también cargaré culpas ajenas

Blaine: No,

Lo tomó de sus manos y lo besó,

Blaine: Hagamos esto,

Kurt: ¿Qué Blaine?

Blaine: Los dos hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, vamos a creer de nuevo en el amor y la fidelidad, ¿te parece?

Kurt: Me parece, aunque no será fácil

Blaine: Oíste lo dicho por nuestros colegas, por eso se aprecia más una relación,

Kurt: Tienes razón en ello,

Blaine: Quiero dejar algo claro,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Kurt yo te dije todas esas cosas, porque me quería defender de la enorme atracción que sentía por ti,

Kurt: ¿Atracción?

Blaine: Me gustaste mucho, desde la topada en la estación, pero yo venía decidido a permanecer lejos de una relación,

Kurt: ¿Tan mal te han tratado?

Blaine: Si, parecido a como te han tratado a ti, ¿por qué tomaste el internado en la sierra?

Kurt: Porque Ikar me estaba atosigando mucho con la boda y para colmo mis papás también lo hacían

Blaine: Tú dijiste que querías casarte con él, hasta recuerdo estabas mal porque habías estado más conmigo que con él, al cual amabas tanto para querer casarte,

Kurt: Blaine no lo amaba mucho, de haber sido así en la vida tus besos me hubieran estremecido tanto,

Blaine: Eso suena lógico, ¿entonces no lo amas?

Kurt: Creo que jamás lo amé, las cosas con él iniciaron porque su papá hizo una sociedad con el mío, nos conocimos, me pareció guapo y comenzamos a salir, todo iba bien, hasta que comenzó a querer intimidad, yo no cedí,

Blaine: Pero tu hermana si

Kurt: No me lo recuerdes, me da cosa con ella, estaba muy chiquita y Ikar es un tarado,

Blaine: Sigue contándome.

Kurt: Casi nos veíamos en puros compromisos familiares, yo estaba vuelto loco con mi servicio y ahora que veo las cosas fríamente,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Por eso duramos tanto, casi te digo no nos veíamos, cuando lo hacíamos era con nuestra familia, en fin, cumplimos un año, comenzó a querer avanzar más, yo la verdad no me decidía, quería esperarme hasta casarnos, entonces me volteó la tortilla,

Blaine: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Kurt: Me propuso matrimonio, pero él no tendría a un esposo estudiando, al casarnos debería dejar la universidad

Blaine: Llevabas 3 años más o menos, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: No, llevaba eso, obviamente yo me rehusé, por tonto meses después accedí a tener intimidad con él, fue un bruto en toda la extensión de la palabra, me

Anderson le puso la mano en su boca delicadamente,

Blaine: Te parece si no me das detalles,

Kurt: Como tú quieras, mi familia antes de ver lo del internado se enteró que él me propuso matrimonio y me comenzó a atosigar con aceptarlo, yo me negué, quería terminar mi carrera y llevarla a la práctica, no convertirme en la sombra de Ikar,

Blaine: Entonces saliste huyendo,

Kurt: Así es, yo cuando vi mi matricula inmediatamente me dirigí a hablar con Figgins, había oído mucho de este lugar, para mi suerte ese día no estaba, me fui a mi casa, tuve una discusión con mi papá, decidí quedarme callado y viajar para Matamiedos, vivir lo que fuera aquí

Blaine: Ahh, ¿y por qué te negaste a estar conmigo en un inicio?

Kurt: De mi carrera, no de otras cosas,

Blaine: Ya ves, entonces huiste

Kurt: Exacto, no esperaba encontrar a un hombre el cual me fundiera mis fusibles y me hiciera entregarme a él sin ser nada, para rematar acabara enamorándome,

Anderson se rió, lo besó y lentamente se acostaron, cuando tuvo Hummel la cabeza en la almohada él lo miró,

Kurt: Todavía no me baja

Blaine: ¿Quieres?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: ¿Aunque no tengamos con que cuidarnos?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Palabras mágicas,

Blaine: No, mira,

Kurt: Tontito, digo no, por favor no te enojes

Blaine: Ya me enojé

Kurt: No Blaine

Blaine: Claro que no, igual puede ser prueba,

Kurt: Acepto la idea,

Ambos se rieron, Shuester hablaba con el comandante por la radio,

Comandante: ¿Cómo están por allá arriba?

Shuester: Todo bien, no ha habido ningún atrabancado que quiera bajar y se lastime

Comandante: Que bueno, eso me preocupaba un poco,

Shuester: La gente entendió que es por su seguridad

Comandante: Aquí unos a fuerzas querían subir

Shuester: Gente del pueblo, ¿y eso?

Comandante: No, turistas, unos del D.F., interrogaron a medio mundo para ver si no había otro camino o forma de subir

Shuester: ¿Y a qué iban a subir?

Comandante: Pues querían ir a Matamiedos

Shuester: Presiento que eran los papás del doctor Hummel

Comandante: Pues no sé, eran cuatro personas, un muchacho, una chica, supongo un matrimonio,

Shuester: ¿El muchacho era de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes?

Comandante: Si,

Shuester: Eran ellos, extraño, Hummel solo me comentó que vendrían sus padres, ¿siguen en el pueblo?

Comandante: No, ya se fueron,

Shuester: Ahh bueno,

Chang pasaba por ahí y se puso de metiche, se enteró de la conversación, con esa información fue de comunicativo con Duval,

Nick: Sopas a Blaine no le agradará escuchar que venía el ex

Mike: Para nada,

Nick: Entonces los papás quieren al monito ese

Mike: Si venían juntos asumo que si

Nick: Que mala pata,

Mike: ¿Le decimos?

Nick: Quizás sea buena idea esté enterado,

En Casa el Armado, los dos estaban sin ropa ya con la pasión y el amor fluyendo por sus venas, sus besos, sus caricias, los dos como leyéndose la mente se detuvieron, Blaine lo miró fijamente,

Blaine: Me dijiste que no necesitaba permiso para hacerte el amor

Kurt: No lo necesitas,

Blaine: Te amo,

Kurt: Repítemelo,

Blaine: Te amo,

Fue adentrando en Kurt y a la par de besos, más caricias, sus movimientos, le repetían incesantemente que lo amaba, algunas de esas veces por la excitación la palabra quedaba cortada, pero el simple hecho de escuchar a medias el _te_ o el _amo_ eran suficientes

Kurt: Ámame más

Blaine: Te amo mucho,

Tocaron a la puerta, pero ninguno contestó, estaban llegando al clímax de una entrega diferente, quizás porque aunque existía el deseo había pasado a segundo plano, todo lo sucedido encima de la cama de Casa el Armado era para demostrarse su amor, no saciar una necesidad, él seguía susurrándole que lo amaba, sus movimientos se intensificaron y hacían gritar a Kurt, sus colegas alcanzaron a escuchar algo,

Nick: ¿Y eso?

Mike: Se escuchó como un grito

Nick: Yo no oí bien,

Finn: Pues quien sabe, es hora de nuestra guardia

Mike: Si, después buscamos a Blaine para decirle lo que oímos,

Blaine entrelazó sus manos con las de Kurt,

Kurt: Estoy por

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Sintió como se inundaban sus terrenos, se fundieron en un beso lento, Blaine cayó exhausto, cosa que lo asustó a Kurt,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿estás bien?

Blaine: Si mi amor, me cansé,

Kurt: Me asustaste,

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Caíste como costal de papás, no

Blaine: Shh, solo estoy exhausto

Kurt: Fue maravilloso

Blaine: Lo sé, ves te podía hacer el amor, no solo romper la dieta

Kurt: Van varias veces que tenemos relaciones sin protección, y no me ha bajado

Blaine: Eso también tienes, ¿estás preocupado?

Kurt: Un poco, se nos han fundido las neuronas varias veces

Blaine: Tú y yo estamos aprendiendo a caminar juntos, pero si debemos hacerlo a la par de correr no hay problema

Kurt: ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Blaine: Kurt, tú y yo estamos intentando una relación, amarnos como pareja, pero si nos llega un bebé, deberemos aprender a ser pareja y papás al mismo tiempo

Kurt: ¿No me quedaré solito?,

Blaine: Te amo, vamos a asumir cualquier cosa juntos, de entrada sino te baja, pues a tu suegra ya te la ganaste

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Ahh claro, ella está más que ansiosa por un nieto

Kurt: ¿Y una nieta?

Se quedó mirándolo, Blaine se rió,

Kurt: No me contestas

Blaine: Pues verás...una nieta...yo creo...

* * *

_Colegas, respondo a sus reviews_

_Gabriela C: Por ahora no llegarán los papás, pero volverán._

_PykaL: Arlet se quedará callada porque sino puede perder a Ikar y él... no diré nada de Ikar, tendrás que seguir leyendo XD_

_Elbereth3: El hecho de que no solo hayan ido los papás de Kurt, traerá algunos problemas._

_Klaineadiction: Que bueno que te pusiste al día con los capítulos :D ojalá te haya gustado este._

_Mel Reed: Siempre serán difíciles las cosas para ellos u.u _

_Bonamore: Como siempre me divierto mucho con tus reviews. Lo de la regla, tendrás que leerlo en el siguiente capítulo XD_

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Espero sus bellos reviews :D_

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_

_Kurt: Eres un tonto, te odio, jamás debí ceder contigo a nada_

_Blaine: Oye déjame respirar, ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer el amor_

_Kurt: Ahh me imagino cuál es tu condición, si hay consecuencias tú te lavas las manos_

_Blaine: Yo entendí todo por fin, maldita sea la hora en que me enamoré de ti,_


	38. Capítulo 38

_Buenos días Colegas =) _

_Hoy es feriado :D así que, _tal vez_ pueda subir más capítulos. Dependerá de ustedes :)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_._

* * *

**38**

Blaine no le contestó, cosa que lo puso nervioso, trató de moverse,

Kurt: No me contestas

Blaine: Lo

Antes de dejarle decir algo lo aventó, se paró muy enojado,

Kurt: Claro verdad, si

Blaine: Espérate, no te alteres

Kurt: Mira

Blaine: Kurt,

Se rió y lo abrazó, cosa que no lo tranquilizó a Hummel, al contrario, lo comenzó a golpear como niño haciendo berrinche, Anderson no puedo evitar reírse, cosa que lo enojó más,

Kurt: Eres un tonto, te odio, jamás debí ceder contigo a nada,

Blaine: Sigue

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Si quieres insultarme hazlo, yo no me voy a enojar, ni te seguiré la corriente, estás intentado una pelea, pero no te daré cuerda, te amo

Kurt: Así no se puede,

Blaine: Ven, vamos a costarnos de nuevo, ves que me dejaste cansado y me haces levantarme,

Kurt: Ahh yo te dejé cansado,

Blaine: Shh

Kurt: No me beses así

Blaine: Si te encanta que te bese así

Kurt: No es...

Lo volvió a besar, poco a poco lo volteó, Hummel intentaba decirle cosas pero Anderson lo iba besando e impedía que expresara alguna, por fin llegaron a la cama, le acarició su mejilla,

Blaine: Te pareces tanto a mí

Kurt: No me perro confundas

Blaine: Atácame todo lo que quieras, pero yo te voy a amar

Kurt: Yo no quiero

Blaine: Si, ¿me odias mucho?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: Umm que problema yo te amo mucho,

Estaba muerto de la risa, Hummel lo mordió al sentir tanta desesperación de que Anderson no lo agrediera como siempre,

Kurt: Enójate

Blaine: Prefiero hacer el amor, no la guerra

Kurt: Ayy

Las caricias de Anderson lo fueron digamos sosegando en eso de hacer la guerra, terminaron mejor haciendo el amor,

Kurt: Disculpa,

Blaine: Querías iniciar a pelear, bueno no ves que yo estoy en pañales

Kurt: Yo te veo desnudo

Blaine: Ahh si

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas,

Blaine: Ok,

Kurt: Me sorprendiste como actuaste, pensé que te ibas a exaltar como siempre,

Blaine: Quien sabe que espíritu me iluminó para portarme así,

Kurt: Quizás el que habita esta casa

Blaine: Puede ser,

Los días fueron pasando, Julio se terminó y dio paso a Agosto, Shuester todavía no les asignaba turno en el rol de guardias, aunque ellos ya andaban en la cocina, sus colegas los veían sorprendidos de como cocinaban juntos,

Finn: ¡Quien los viera!

Wes: Hace unos meses nadie daría crédito a una escena así,

Nick: Están cocinando juntos,

Finn: Aja, Anderson corta la verdura y Hummel cocina,

Mike: Como extraño a mis gordas

Finn: Si verdad Chang, estos dos nos hacen querer a nuestras parejas aquí

Wes: Pero no se podrá hasta que no cese esta lluvia

Finn: Esperemos lo haga pronto Montgomery, así todos podremos tener visitas,

Nick: Y tener la sonrisota de Anderson,

Shuester iba entrando al lugar,

Shuester: ¿Qué murmuran muchachos?

Finn: Nada, aquí viendo el derramamiento de miel Shuester,

Mike: Que extraño se ve eso,

Shuester: Considerando el odio con que se veían hace unos meses... pues si

Los cinco se rieron, Kurt y Blaine los voltearon a ver,

Shuester: ¿Cómo va la comida?

Kurt: Bien,

Shuester: ¿Eso que están cocinando juntos?

Kurt: Se nos ocurrió verdad

Blaine: Si tú lo dices

Blaine lo volteó a ver, él le iba a decir a Shuester que eran novios, los otros cuatro ya lo sabían pero él no estaba enterado, comieron rico esos días y los subsecuentes, la semana de lluvia prevista por Doña Gertrudis se cumplió y los días posteriores a esta solo quedó una leve brisa que caía por las tardes, nada de qué preocuparse.

En casa el Armado, de pronto a Hummel le daba por armar peleas, pero Anderson seguía siendo iluminado por el fantasma y en lugar de seguirle la corriente, optaba por darle una dosis fuerte de amor, le dio un beso en su oreja, Hummel sintió un cosquilleo y sin saber el por qué se puso a llorar, Anderson lo abrazó fuerte,

Kurt: Ando susceptible

Blaine: Estás preocupado más bien, ya estamos a mediados de la primera semana de agosto, tu regla siempre te baja a finales de mes

Kurt: Tengo como unos cinco días de retraso

Blaine: Estuviste muy nervioso con eso de que tus papás venían

Kurt: Y ni pudieron subir con esta lluvia que cayó,

Blaine: Sigo haciéndome cada día más creyente,

Kurt: Contigo no se puede

Hummel se levantó,

Blaine: No empieces

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Oye déjame respirar, ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer el amor

Se comenzó a reír, Anderson se levantó y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Dices que estoy loco, pero tú no te quedas atrás

Kurt: Lo sé, ¿quieres darte un baño?

Blaine: Si y luego vamos a comer algo porque me muero de hambre

Kurt: Hecho,

Entraron al baño, cuando estaban ahí,

Blaine: Estaría feliz con dos maldiciones en mi vida, hace unos días ni me dejaste contestarte porque te pusiste bravo,

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si, tú tranquilo, algo quiero dejar claro, te amo y a los dos se nos han fundido las neuronas,

Kurt: Van varias veces, sobretodo con que no me ha bajado la regla,

Blaine: Lo sé, también las consecuencias de ello, estuve ahí cuando se nos fundieron como dices, disfruté al hacer el amor contigo y no te voy a dejar solito, te amo

Kurt: Repíteme que me amas

Blaine: Te amo, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por demostrártelo, por cambiar mis actitudes,

Kurt: Estoy plenamente consciente de ello, no me hablaste de tu mamá aquel día,

Blaine: Lo hago mientras comemos, deja te enjabono,

Kurt: ¿Y yo lo hago después?

Blaine: Si

Después del baño se fueron a comer, ahí andaba Shuester,

Shuester: Buenas tardes muchachos

Blaine: Buenas tardes,

Shuester: ¿Cómo sigues de los golpes Blaine?

Blaine: Bien, de hecho quiero incorporarme a las labores normales,

Kurt: Yo también,

Shuester: Perfecto, de hecho los iba a buscar para eso,

Blaine: Le fueron a dar la queja Harwood y Nixon

Shuester: Si, parecen viejas chismosas,

Kurt: No te apures Shuester, Blaine me comentó algo, y nosotros estamos listos para incorporarnos desde esta misma noche

Shuester: ¿Enserio?, la verdad me siento un poco mal, jamás pensé que corrieran peligro allá arriba,

Blaine: Fue un susto, pero igual y hubiera podido pasar acá abajo, además esos golpes como otros fueron bien recompensados,

Hummel se puso rojo, Anderson lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla,

Shuester: ¿Por qué ese beso?

Kurt: Este...

Blaine: Kurt y yo somos novios,

Ahora no le dio tiempo de no dejar claro porque cocinaban juntos y lo besaba, además andaban abrazados,

Kurt: Shh

Blaine: No tiene nada de malo, ¿o si Shuester?

Shuester: Desde luego que no, eso de hacerse novios no está previsto en el reglamento

Shuester se soltó a reír,

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Shuester: Si Doctor Hummel,

Blaine: En el reglamento no existe nada contra relaciones entre los que hacen internado

Kurt: Pues siendo todos hombres se espera que no se de

Blaine: Cierto,

Shuester: Tú tranquilo, su noviazgo no va en contra de nada,

Kurt: Gracias, ¿entonces iniciamos guardia hoy?

Shuester: De ser posible, porque estos sopes los vuelvo a tener quejándose y los despacho de vuelta

Blaine: No se apure, en dos horas estamos en guardia,

Shuester: Perfecto,

Los dos se fueron a poner ropa más abrigadora porque con el agua se llegaba a sentir algo de frío, Hummel entró al baño, cuando salió traía una sonrisa,

Blaine: ¿Por qué tan sonriente?

Kurt: Porque voy a usar esto,

Se volteó y abrió un cajón, Anderson vio lo que sacó, regresó al baño, cuando salió lo encontró acostado, le hizo compañía, los dos se abrazaron y estuvieron así por un rato sin hablar, solo viéndose, él le dio un beso en su nariz,

Blaine: ¿Más tranquilo?

Kurt: Creo que me relajé con tanto amor de estos días y me bajó,

Blaine: Yo estaba pensando cómo iba a hacerle para correr el maratón,

Kurt: Pues debemos controlar la fundida de cables, porque terminando mi regla inicia mi etapa más fértil y si no queremos sorpresas

Blaine: Debemos esperar hasta bajar a comprar prohibiciones

Kurt: Dirás provisiones

Blaine: Me entendiste

Kurt: Ni me he fijado si mi celular recibe señal, no está cayendo más que una brisa ya,

Lo buscó entre sus cosas, se volteó y Anderson iba ya por la puerta,

Kurt: ¿A dónde vas?

Blaine: Mira la hora, debemos irnos a la guardia

Kurt: Ven para acá, ni te hagas,

Blaine: ¿No me hago qué?

Kurt: Lo dejé aquí y no está

Blaine: A mí revísame no tengo nada

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro de ello?

Blaine: Aquí está, tú ganas,

Anderson lo sacó de uno de sus cajones y se lo dio en sus manos,

Kurt: Gracias, no tienes por qué esconderlo

Blaine: Si tengo, no quiero

Kurt: ¿Qué no quieres?

Blaine: Pues que te vayas, quizás si hablas con tus papás te doren la píldora y me dejes,

Kurt no le pudo sostener la mirada y la bajó, ninguno dijo más, pero a Blaine le quedó dolorosamente claro una cosa, se fueron a la guardia, le esquivaba la vista,

Kurt: Dijiste que me contarías de tu mamá

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres oír?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Entonces no digo nada,

Se quedaron en silencio toda la noche, las horas se hicieron eternas, ambos de plano se dieron la espalda, a falta de afluencia de gente y como no se dirigían la palabra, el sueño los venció, despertaron cuando oyeron las voces de sus colegas,

Wes: Buenos días colegas, ¿cómo están?

Blaine: No son buenos días, Montgomery, con permiso,

Hummel se quedó ahí, prefirió dejarlo ir,

Wes: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Nada

Wes: Colega por favor, nos hablábamos por nombres ya, hoy lo hizo otra vez por el apellido, yo no le hice nada,

Kurt: El que lo hizo fui yo,

Finn: ¿Qué hizo?

Kurt: Nada Hudson

Finn: No que hizo algo Colega,

Kurt: Voy a desayunar tengo hambre,

Blaine se había ido directo a casa el Armado, llegó y se tumbó en la cama,

Blaine: Ni voy a poder estar aquí,

Agarró algo y se fue a refugiar a Mataárboles, cuando Hummel entró y no lo vio se sentó,

Kurt: De plano los dos estamos en pañales, debemos madurar porque de otra forma no funcionaremos,

Se acostó, por más que daba vueltas intentando dormir le faltaban los brazos de su novio, Blaine estaba igual y prefirió ponerse a escribir una carta para su madre,

Blaine: Novedades en la sierra, tengo un novio el cual está más loco que yo, te imaginarás como son las cosas entre nosotros, estamos disgustados desde anoche y la guardia fue eterna, cada día compruebo más mi teoría "el amor es una calamidad", cuando me contestes sé que me dirás que yo soy la calamidad, quizás tengas razón, pero él no se queda atrás. Estoy haciéndome muchas cruces con Kurt, por cierto exclusiva así se llama, en la última carta casi me exigiste el nombre, ahí lo tienes, ¿quieres venir a jalarle las orejas?, yo hago mis esfuerzos y él me va destrozar el corazón en unos días.

Siguió contándole todo, como podían pasar del enojo a estar bien, a la inversa, en fin, las incongruencias que tenían, iba cerrándola cuando escuchó pasos, supuso sería alguno de sus colegas, los cuales irían por leña, para su sorpresa era Hummel, el cual iba con cobija en mano y su almohada,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Ya me diriges la palabra

Blaine: No estoy de ánimos para discutir

Kurt: Yo tampoco, tengo unos cólicos horribles

Blaine: Ahh, pues ve a hacerte un té

Kurt: Ashh, ya me voy, según tú ibas a aprovechar para hacer méritos,

Anderson se levantó y lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Podré hacer suficientes méritos?

Kurt: No vamos a funcionar verdad, ¿quieres dejarlo por la paz?, ya me bajó y

Blaine: Quisiera dejarlo por la paz, pero voltéate,

Hizo lo que le pidió, al tenerlo cerca lo besó,

Kurt: Te amo,

Blaine: Y yo a ti Kurt, sé que soy el último hombre con el cual pensabas tener algo, no soy tu tipo

Kurt: Eres en mucho más de lo imaginable mi tipo

Blaine: Según dijiste

Kurt: Si dije muchas cosas, al igual que tú, voy a hacerme un té,

Blaine: Vamos a regresar a casa el Armado, después voy por un té para ti,

Kurt: Gracias, no es bueno dejarnos de hablar

Blaine: Lo sé, pero somos muy malos en esto del amor los dos

Hummel se soltó a reír, efectivamente les faltaba mucho que aprender, lo hicieron así, aunque Kurt tenía el celular prendido jamás entró una llamada, se fue la primera semana de Agosto, las cosas estuvieron muy calmadas, la gente se la pasó esos días en casa y no hubo ningún accidentado afortunadamente, a mediados de la segunda habría terminado su regla, Shuester había decidido aprovechar el 18 de Agosto para ir a comprar víveres y también bajar a una feria al pueblo.

Kurt: En cuatro días podremos romper la dieta

Blaine: No,

Kurt: ¿Que no quieres Blaine?

Blaine: Podré volver a hacerte el amor, nos ha quedado muy rica la comida estos días

Kurt: Si, oye gracias te portaste bien lindo al lavar mi ropa

Blaine: Tuviste muchos cólicos y si lavabas te dolería más,

Kurt: Eres tan agradable de proponértelo,

Blaine: Tú también, al igual eres tan insoportable de querer hacerlo

Kurt: He estado muy mal estos días,

Blaine: ¿Cómo he estado yo?

Kurt: Un amor conmigo,

Anderson lo besó, había sido un día pesado, en eso sonó el celular, genial estaba tan feliz de no haber oído ese aparatito infernal, Hummel se separó,

Kurt: Voy a contestar, no te enojes, por favor

Blaine: Está bien,

Kurt: Ni te vayas a ir

Blaine: No alcanzarás la llamada,

Kurt: Dime que no te irás

Blaine: Kurt se

Le importó un comino la llamada, lo besó, las manos de ambos comenzaron a estar muy inquietas, los dos se detuvieron riendo,

Kurt: Dejó de sonar,

Blaine: Te vas a enojar conmigo

Kurt: No, yo te besé y me perdí en tus labios, en tu amor, ven vamos a acostarnos,

Blaine: Si,

Cuando estuvieron en la cama abrazados, Hummel tomó una iniciativa peligrosa, lo besó de forma muy sensual,

Blaine: Mmm, me vas a excitar

Kurt: Eso busco,

Se incorporó, Anderson se quedó observando como Hummel se quitaba su camisa lentamente, no pudo quedarse acostado y se puso de rodillas en la cama, lo acarició lentamente,

Blaine: Dame el placer de quitarte tu ropa

Kurt: Quiero ser tuyo,

Blaine: Y yo tuyo,

Dejó que le quitara su ropa, después Hummel quitó la de él, estaban desnudos besándose cuando volvió a sonar el celular, Hummel lo detuvo con sus manos

Blaine: Nos cortaron el idilio

Kurt: Quiero evitar eso,

Se levantó, buscó el celular y lo apagó, regresó a su lado,

Blaine: Va a ser prueba

Kurt: Te dije que quiero ser tuyo

Blaine: ¿Completo?

Kurt: Si, deje de reglar

Blaine: ¿Puedo embarazarte?

Kurt: Es que tengo unas ganas enormes de sentirte en mí, de ser tuyo, de que me hagas el amor,

Apretó su labio inferior,

Blaine: Lo hago con una condición

Kurt: Ahora tú quieres poner condiciones,

Blaine: Si, también tengo derecho

Kurt: Ahh me imagino cuál es tu condición, si hay consecuencias tú te lavas las manos

Blaine: No, al contrario, hay consecuencias y nos casamos inmediatamente

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Esa es mi condición, ¿la aceptas?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Y tengo otra más

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Lo comenzó a besar en su cuello, Anderson puso su mano en el cuello de Hummel,

Blaine: Repíteme que me amas

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Pero hazlo durante todo el tiempo que hagamos el amor

Kurt: Te amo,

Fue tanto el preámbulo antes de dejarse caer en la cama y hacerla suyo como se lo pidió, que

Kurt: Hazme el amor muy intenso, te necesito, te deseo, te amo,

Blaine: Yo también,

El pobre volvió a caer rendido sobre Hummel,

Kurt: ¿Estás bien?

Blaine: Si, estoy rendido, pero quiero hacerte más el amor

Kurt: Y yo quiero más también,

No entendían bien a bien lo sucedido esa noche en ambos, era como si algo irracional se apoderó de ellos, se amaron con locura y a pesar de eso querían seguir,

Blaine: ¿Qué me pasa?

Kurt: No sé, yo siento algo insaciable, quiero más

Blaine: Yo también Kurt,

De plano con esa extraña energía que experimentaban, los llevó a terminar haciéndolo cerca de la madrugada en el piso porque varias veces estuvieron a punto de caerse de la cama, estaban abrazados

Blaine: ¿Qué nos pasó?

Kurt: Ni idea Blaine, pero estaba loco porque me hicieras el amor

Blaine: Y yo también, a pesar de todas las horas que te he amado quisiera volver a hacerlo

Kurt: Vamos a respirar, no queremos morirnos esta noche,

Blaine: Cierto, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti te amo, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, voy a ser sincero contigo

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Eres mi tipo Blaine, en muchas cosas,

Blaine: Dijiste que no

Kurt: Eres en varios aspectos el tipo de hombre con quien me gustaría compartir mi vida, formar una familia, pero tú no quieres eso, estás contra el matrimonio

Blaine: Creo que ya estoy pro

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si, ¿entonces si tengo cualidades que te llaman la atención en un hombre?

Kurt: Muchas, me gusta tu determinación, tu carácter imponente y muchas cosas más que me hacen arder mi piel

Blaine: Tú también tienes muchas cualidades que me matan,

Kurt: ¿Cómo que te matan?

Blaine: Para mi enamorarme puede matarme, lo comprobé una vez,

Kurt: Cuando te engañó el que era tu novio,

Blaine: Exacto, me encanta como eres tan delicado, pero también tienes tu carácter, eres inteligente,

Kurt: Gracias, ¿fumas o tomas mucho?

Blaine: No fumo, tomo de vez en cuando, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque no me agradan los hombres que fuman,

Blaine: Bien, al menos no debo preocuparme por dejar un vicio, dime ¿qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?

Kurt: Soy fanático de los deportes, aunque no soy muy bueno

Blaine: A mí también me agradan algunos deportes, ¿te gusta ver películas de terror?

Kurt: Cuando voy acompañado porque luego me da miedo,

Blaine: Y así tienes quien te abrace

Kurt: Aja, como lo haces tú ahora, ¿me puedo acostar en tus piernas?

Blaine: Si, pero volvamos mejor a la cama, no nos vaya a hacer daño estar aquí en el piso

Kurt: Tienes razón,

Blaine: Ven mi amor,

Kurt: Blaine anoche me dijiste que me hacías tuyo con dos condiciones

Blaine: Lo recuerdo perfectamente

Kurt: Una te dijera "te amo"

Blaine: Si, ¿me amas?

Kurt: Mucho, y la segunda, si había consecuencias nos casábamos inmediatamente,

Blaine: Sostengo mi condición, ven,

Se acostaron, sentía que había cerrado sus ojos cuando tocaron a la puerta, Kurt estaba profundamente dormido y no oyó nada, él se levantó con cuidado, abrió la puerta,

Wes: Buenos días colega

Blaine: Buenos días Wes

Wes: Ya se arregló con el colega

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Wes: Porque ayer andaba enojado con él y me llamó por mi apellido

Blaine: Este, si ya nos arreglamos

Wes: Bien, oiga salga un poco

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Wes: Hay algo que no le hemos dicho y yo fui comisionado de venir a decirle

Blaine: Ya dígame, tengo flojera de vestirme para salir,

Wes: Ok, los papás del colega si vinieron, no pudieron subir por el agua,

Blaine: Bendita agua,

Wes: ¿Lo ama?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿era todo?

Wes: No, al parecer venían con su ex

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Wes: Si, venían los papás de Hummel y el exnovio,

Blaine: Gracias por decirme,

Le cerró la puerta casi en las narices, trató de contenerse para no gritarle, Hummel le había mentido, no solo irían sus papás por él, sino también ese gusano, estaba tan colérico que prefirió vestirse y salir, cuando lo hacía tiró algo y Kurt despertó,

Kurt: ¿Por qué te vestiste?

Blaine: Porque me largo de aquí

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: "Solo vienen mis papás por mí", que idiota soy, ¿qué fue lo de ayer?

Kurt: No te entiendo nada

Blaine: Yo entendí todo por fin, maldita sea la hora en que me enamoré de ti,

Salió echando chispas, Hummel se quedó en la cama sin entender nada, consideró oportuno dejar pasar un tiempo, a la hora de la guardia se apareció Duval,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí Nick?

Nick: El colega cambió conmigo la guardia, no quería estar cerca de usted

Kurt: Ahh que bien,

Las horas fueron pasando, estaba que ardía Hummel del coraje, regresó a casa el Armado y vio las camas separadas,

Kurt: Anderson, ¿dónde te metiste?

El salió del baño,

Blaine: Aquí Hummel,

Kurt: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

* * *

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	39. Capítulo 39

_Segundo capítulo de hoy Colegas =)_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

.

* * *

Con su mano señaló las camas que se encontraban separadas, Anderson bajó la mirada, respiró y después,

Blaine: Porque no es correcto tenerlas juntas

Kurt: Perdón, no te entendí

Blaine: Digo, si vienen tus papás y tu novio

Kurt: Vendrán mis papás, pero mi novio lo tengo frente de mi, y tengo unas ganas de ahorcarlo, hace sus berrinches a cada rato,

Blaine: Yo no soy tu novio,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿qué traes?

Blaine: Nada,

Kurt: Ahora tú quieres hacer hostilidades,

Blaine: Mejor

No acabó la frase, tomó unas cosas, se salió de ahí, Hummel se sentó,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?, este desgraciado ya me enamoró y no va a dejarme así como así, no señor, yo me voy a portar como tú, también de mí se puede apoderar el fantasma, tontito, si anoche no contesté la llamada es porque no me interesa, quiero aplicar lo que me decías "olvídate del mundo fuera de Matamiedos, somos solo tú y yo",

Salió de ahí, esa frase realmente sería de esa forma más tarde, solo serían ellos dos, sobretodo a Hummel no le quedaría más que su diamante en bruto, en el camino se encontró con Chang,

Kurt: Hola, ¿has visto a Blaine?

Mike: No,

Kurt: Gracias,

Mike: ¿Todo mal verdad?

Kurt: Si, lo peor es que no sé la razón

Mike: Quizás yo tenga la respuesta

Kurt: Puedes ser más específico

Mike: Wes le dijo a Blaine que tus papás si vinieron la semana pasada

Kurt: ¿Y por eso se puso así?

Mike: ¿Cómo se puso?

Kurt: Se largó de casa el Armado,

Mike: Ahh, no fue todo colega, también le mencionó que venía su exnovio

Kurt: Entiendo

Mike: ¿Qué entiende?, perdone mi intromisión,

Kurt: Cuando estaba eso de que venían mis papás, él creía que vendría también mi ex y me iría con él, yo le juré que solo vendrían mis padres

Mike: Ahh, ya veo, también venía su hermana

Kurt: ¿Eso lo mencionó Wes?

Mike: No

Kurt: Ok, gracias por la información

Mike: ¿A dónde va?

Kurt: Por mi diamante en bruto, ya me enamoró y me cumple lo de la maldición

Mike: ¿Cuál maldición?

Kurt: Una,

Gertrudis andaba por ahí y escuchó todo, se acercó con Chang,

Doña Gertrudis: La maldición es casarse con él

Mike: Ayy me asustó, de verdad parece fantasma

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Les han aclarado que no lo soy?

Mike: No ha habido oportunidad alguna,

Doña Gertrudis: Perfecto, los dejaré arreglarse y después le daré a Anderson lo que necesita para hacer efectiva la maldición

Mike: ¿Qué?

Doña Gertrudis: Secretos de esta vieja,

Kurt se fue a Mataárboles, estaba seguro que Blaine estaría ahí, al llegar se dio la media vuelta, cualquiera podría entrar, la puerta se cerraba por afuera y Hummel no tenía la habilidad de trancarla como lo hizo hace unos meses Anderson, fue por un papel y algo para pegarlo, escribió, "NO ENTRAR, ATTE. EL COLEGA", en letras grandes, lo pegó y cerró la puerta, se quitó toda su ropa antes de llegar a donde debía estar tumbado en el piso, gritó desde donde estaba

Kurt: BLAINE

Blaine: ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

Kurt: TE VOY A DECIR LO QUE QUIERO,

Anderson se levantó, cuando iba a empezar a caminar para encontrarlo, lo tuvo enfrente completamente desnudo,

Blaine: ¿QUÉ HACES ASÍ?

Kurt: TE AMO Y QUIERO SER TUYO,

Blaine: YO NO

Kurt: Y AHORA YO TE VOY A FREÍR TUS NEURONAS

Blaine: FUERA TAN FÁCIL,

La verdad como le pasaba no aguantó, en minutos estaban acostados, varias veces estuvo a punto de entrar en Hummel pero se contenía,

Kurt: Blaine, te amo, hazlo mi amor

Blaine: Umm, yo te amo, pero tú

Kurt: Te amo, quiero que seas mío,

Blaine: Si yo quiero ser todito tuyo

Kurt: Tienes que serlo, yo quiero ser igual tuyo,

Blaine: Toda mío

Kurt: Si,

Afuera sus colegas vieron el anuncio,

Nick: ¿Les rompemos el idilio?

Finn: Nombre Duval, allá dentro las cosas han de estar que arden

Wes: Pues si, al rojo vivo,

Cuando Hummel despertó después de una noche incesante como la anterior, no lo encontró a su lado,

Kurt: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, ni creas, ahora yo no te voy a dar tregua, no soy de amoríos y ahora correspondes mi amor, te amo tanto, me ha valido poder quedar embarazado, digo si esa no es evidencia de mis sentimientos,

Se levantó, solo agarró una sábana, enredándose en ella comenzó a caminar, algo le decía que no estaba lejos, abrió la puerta con cuidado, lo vio recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados,

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres?

Kurt: Ven,

Blaine: Hace una media hora llego tu familia, será mejor que te vistas, ahí viene el tal Ikar,

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Hace unos días supe que te irías cuando vinieran, según tú tenías miedo porque en Enero te iba a destrozar el corazón yo, pero sorpresa, lo hiciste tú en Agosto,

Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar, Kurt se quedó petrificado porque vio que a Anderson se le salían unas lágrimas, efectivamente, sus papás habían llegado, ahora se encontraban hablando con Shuester,

Burt: Venimos por Kurt

Shuester: Es mayor de edad, la decisión será de él

Burt: Dígale que estamos aquí,

Shuester: Lo vamos a buscar, muchachos, vayan por el Colega

Elizabeth: ¡A buscar!, ¿pues qué no sabe dónde está mi hijo?

Shuester: La verdad no señora, fui a Casa el Armado y ahí no está,

Los colegas buscaban según, pero estaban conscientes de donde se encontraba Kurt, Blaine había salido, Duval le dijo que estaban ahí, él fue a ver y cuando vio al ex, le dolió hasta el alma,

Kurt: Ahh no,

Blaine: Vístete y vete con ellos

Kurt: No Blaine, ven para acá

Blaine: No

Kurt: Te persigo enredado en la sábana

Blaine: Por favor,

Como pudo lo alzó un poco y comenzó a caminar tras de él, en una de esas se le enredó en los pies, cayó al piso dando un grito, Anderson volteó y lo vio, regresó corriendo,

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?,

Kurt: No,

Blaine: Te voy a cargar hasta Mataárboles, te vistes y luego te vas

Kurt: Yo quería quedarme con mi diamante en bruto, pero él no quiere,

Blaine: Te llevo,

Se aguantó las lágrimas, lo dejó como le dijo, Hummel se vistió y fue a donde se imaginaba estaban sus papás, cuando lo vieron, le dieron una mirada que sumada al dolor de la actitud de Blaine, lo hicieron querer morirse,

Burt: Hasta que apareces,

Kurt: Ya vinieron

Elizabeth: Si, prepara tu equipaje para irnos,

Kurt: Ahora lo hago

Shuester: ¿Te vas a ir?

Kurt: Si Shuester, es lo mejor,

Caminó cojeando a casa el Armado porque se había lastimado con el golpe, al entrar Anderson estaba sentado llorando,

Kurt: Voy a empacar mis cosas para irme

Blaine: Que bien

Aventó lo que pudo en la maleta y la cerró, Anderson vio que con trabajos podía caminar, se secó las lágrimas,

Blaine: Te llevo la maleta

Kurt: No hace falta

Blaine: Estás lastimado

Kurt: Mucho, no sabes cuanto,

Anderson no entendió sus palabras, salieron de ahí, bajaron las escaleras, Kurt iba adelante y Blaine unos pasos atrás con la maleta, caminaban con una lentitud, Doña Gertrudis los veía de lejos,

Doña Gertrudis: Este tonto, reacciona, detenlo sopenco, no ves, quiere quedarse contigo, solo necesita de una sola palabra tuya, le robaste el corazón, igualito como a ti él te lo hizo, ambos se aman, menso haz algo, este es un tonto, el otro también,

Como si hubiera podido escucharla, soltó la maleta, caminó y se le puso adelante,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Te amo, ¿tú me amas?

Kurt: Si Blaine, mucho, Ikar viene porque está acompañando a mi hermana,

Blaine: ¿Te vas a ir?

Kurt: Es lo mejor,

Blaine: Ok, pero, ¿debemos terminar?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: Yo digo que no, o bueno al menos dime la dirección de tu casa, te busco acabando el internado, iniciamos algo, Dios santo, estoy loco por ti,

Kurt: Y yo estoy igual, puedo dejarte mi celular, nos comunicamos por ahí y

Blaine: Llegando allá en Enero, reiniciamos

Kurt: ¿Se podrá?

Blaine: Si Kurt te amo,

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

Blaine: Entonces

Kurt: ¿Quieres venir conmigo para presentarles a mis padres a mi novio?

Blaine: Desde luego,

Se besaron, ambos se secaron las lágrimas y caminaron abrazados, esa escena ninguno de su "familia" la vio, llegaron hasta donde se encontraban ellos, Kurt tosió para que voltearan, Blaine iba todo nervioso y conteniéndose la rabia de ver al tal Ikar, iría con la hermana, pero estaba viendo a su novio con unos ojos tan morbosos,

Kurt: Les quiero presentar

Burt: Ni la burla perdonas

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Burt: Cómo nos traes en nuestra cara al tipo con el que te revolcabas en mi casa

Kurt: No te entiendo papá

Burt: Fui claro, este desgraciado y tú lo hacían

Su papá apretó el puño,

Ikar: Calmado suegro, le hará daño, eres un cínic Kurt, presentarte con este hombre con el cual me engañaste y profanaste la casa de tus papás,

Kurt: Eres un

Elizabeth: Ni lo insultes,

Kurt: ¡Mamá!

Burt: El pobre muchacho sufrió mucho al descubrir la clase de hombre que eres

Kurt: Yo no,

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, quería partirle la cara, en unos segundos sus padres lo comenzaron a insultar de una forma horrible, pero

Blaine: Cállese, será su padre, pero él es mi novio, lo amo y no voy a permitir que lo insulte de esa manera

Burt: Eres un,

De pronto Kurt no prestó atención a la serie de insultos que salían de la boca de su familia, incluida su hermana y el tal Ikar, solo a la forma en que Blaine lo defendía como una fiera a cada insulto que le decían, les dio la espalda a sus padres y se recargó en el pecho de él, no aguantaba más, sentía desmayarse, le dijo cerca de su oído,

Kurt: Mi amor llévame a Casa el Armado, siento que me desmayo

Blaine: Si,

Lo cargó, se dio la vuelta para hacer lo que le pidió, Ikar lo trató de detener, sus colegas estaban atentos a lo sucedido, Duval, lo detuvo

Nick: A dónde inútil

Ikar: Suéltame,

Blaine volteó, Kurt estaba con los ojos cerrados y abrazado al cuello de él,

Nick: Llévesela,

Blaine: Gracias,

Los demás también se acercaron para impedir que alguno detuviera a Blaine,

Finn: Calmado próximo suegro de nuestro Colega,

El señor estaba fuera de sus casillas, había escuchado mucho, jamás Kurt imaginó que el fotomontaje lo hubieran hecho con Blaine,

Burt: SI TE QUEDAS DATE POR MUERTO PARA NOSOTROS,

Blaine se detuvo, Kurt abrió los ojos,

Kurt: Creo que acabo de quedarme huérfano, llévame a la casa por favor

Blaine: Si mi amor,

Siguió, entraron y lo recostó en la cama,

Kurt: Junta la otra y abrázame,

Blaine: Lo que tú quieras,

Afuera Shuester intervino en la situación,

Shuester: Han juzgado a su hijo de forma equivocada,

Elizabeth: Nosotros solo tenemos una hija, aquí matamos al otro

Shuester: Señora, sus palabras son tan injustas, el Doctor Hummel es de una conducta intachable

Elizabeth: Ni quiero pensar porque dice eso,

Arlet: Fácil mamá, también ha tenido relaciones con este señor seguramente

Shuester: Jovencita, sus palabras son tan idiotas, dado que el Colega decidió quedarse, los convido a abandonar los terrenos de Matamiedos,

Ikar: Debemos forzarlo a irse con nosotros,

Burt: Nuestro hijo está muerto Ikar, vamos

ikar: Pero

Arlet: Oíste a mi papá, mi hermano se murió aquí, solo tienen una hija, esa soy yo,

Burt: Si hija así es,

Sus colegas y Shuester vieron como esos cuatro subieron a la camioneta, su hermana llevaba una sonrisa, había pensado mucho en buscar la forma de evitar que Kurt regresara, no quería dar oportunidad a que le quitara a su hombre, ni sabía el infierno el cual le deparaba al lado de esa alimaña,

Shuester: Se fueron

Nick: Pobre de nuestro colega

Shuester: Le ha llovido, ¿qué tenía?

Finn: Ni idea Shuester, suponemos lo dice porque no podía caminar bien

Shuester: Así es, además lo cargó Anderson,

Nick: Pues la cargada se debió supongo a que con tanto insulto se sintió mal

Shuester: Que tontos sus padres, lo conocen de toda la vida, yo de hace unos meses y sé que ninguna de esas acusaciones puede ser cierta,

Wes: Déjelos Shuester, el colega no está solo, tiene a un hombre bien enamorado de él,

Shuester: Si, eso me quedó claro, lo defendió de una forma tan...no encuentro la palabra

Mike: Yo sé Shuester,

Shuester: ¿Cuál Chang?

Mike: Lo defendió como un idiota enamorado

Los otros cuatro se rieron ante la expresión de Chang, pero así había sido, en Casa el Armado, como dos horas después se quedó dormido, Anderson salió, sus colegas estaban sentados en las escaleras de casa el Armado,

Blaine: ¿En qué terminó todo?

Nick: Nos asustó,

Blaine: Lo siento Duval

Nick: No te apures, y para los amigos, soy Nick,

Blaine: Gracias a los cuatro, por ayudarme

Finn: Que agradece, le despachamos a su familia política,

Blaine: Pobre de mi novio, le gritó muchas cosas su papá

Finn: Oiga, pero eso no es posible, ustedes se conocieron hasta el internado

Blaine: Así es ... Hudson, no recuerdo su nombre,

Mike: Vamos a refrescarle la memoria al colega, Duval se llama Nick, Hudson Finn, Montgomery Wes, y quien le habla Mike,

Blaine: Les agradezco su apoyo, nada de lo dicho por ellos es cierto, Kurt es un hombre intachable

Finn: ¿Y será su hombre?

Blaine: Yo creo Finn que será mi esposo, voy a hacerle algo de comer,

Nick: Nosotros lo preparamos y se lo traemos, regrese con el Colega

Blaine: Son muchas molestias Nick,

Nick: No se preocupe, es un gusto ayudar,

Regresó a su lado, cuando se acostó Kurt despertó,

Kurt: ¿Se fueron ya?

Blaine: Si, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Me duele el pecho

Blaine: Lloraste mucho,

Kurt: Me quedé sin nada

Blaine: Quizás no sea mucho, pero me tienes a mí, mi amor

Kurt: Ayer

Blaine: Estoy en pañalitos ¿recuerdas?, pero creo es hora de irlos dejando

Lo miró con una dulzura,

Kurt: Que lindos ojos tienes

Blaine: Gracias,

Kurt: Me defendiste

Blaine: Nada era cierto mi amor

Kurt: En parte

Blaine: Nada, ok, tú y yo somos novios, ¿te sientes mal?, estás pálido

Kurt: Un poco,

Tocaron a la puerta,

Kurt: ¿Quién será?

Blaine: Deben ser los colegas, traerían algo para que comieras, deja ir por él

Kurt: Oyeron todo

Blaine: Ninguno cree nada, saben el hombre maravilloso que eres,

Murmuró algo mientras iba a la puerta, Hummel no alcanzó a entenderlo,

Nick: Aquí tiene

Blaine: Muchas gracias,

Finn: También le trajimos esto, el colega traía una herida

Blaine: Si la acabo de ver,

Wes: Para que lo cure,

Blaine: Lo malo que su herida más grande no está en la pierna

Mike: No, quizás en el corazón, pero también la debe curar usted,

Blaine: Que sabio Mike

Mike: Ya ve, un poquito, este día nosotros los cubriremos en la guardia

Blaine: No, lo dejo a Kurt descansado y yo lo hago por los dos

Finn: Hágame caso, lo necesita a su lado, no a metros de distancia, cualquier cosa nos dice

Blaine: Gracias,

Entró con la comida y el maletín lo empujó un poco con el pie,

Blaine: Mira te trajeron comida,

Kurt: No tengo hambre

Blaine: A ver, abre la boquita mi vida,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿por qué te portaste así?

Blaine: ¿Cuándo?

Kurt: Primero en defenderme, luego hablamos lo otro jovencito,

Blaine: Ahh porque te amo, ¿cuál es lo otro?

Kurt: Ni te hagas

Blaine: ¿Por qué apareciste así?

Kurt: Porque no te voy a dar tregua fíjate,

Blaine: Ahh no

Kurt: Tú me pusiste una condición para hacerme el amor hace unas noches, y con las fundidas de neuronas de estas tres noches,

Blaine: No eran dos

Kurt: Las que sean, como han sido tan largas

Blaine: Si verdad, tus papás están mal en todo lo dicho,

Kurt: Para ellos estoy muerto,

Blaine: ¿Qué te digo?, soy fatal

Hummel se empezó a reír, lo abrazó,

Kurt: Si, pero así estoy feliz contigo,

Blaine: Más lágrimas no, por favor, siento feo verte así

Kurt: Me duele la herida,

Blaine: De tu pierna, deja te curo

Kurt: La de perder a mi familia está en mi corazón

Blaine: Esa no tengo la idea de cómo curártela,

Kurt: Ni yo, por el momento ayúdame con la de mi pierna,

Blaine: Si te alzo el pantalón te dolerá más, estás sangrando

Kurt: A ver si no se secó la sangre

Blaine: Siéntate con cuidado, te voy a sacar el pantalón hasta antes de llegar a la herida, ok, luego te mojo con agua para remojar la sangre por si medio se secó,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Por mis rabietas te caíste, jamás pensé

Kurt: Te dije,

Blaine: Y tú no te arrepientes de lo que dices

Kurt: No,

Blaine: Te amo,

Lo curó, con cuidado le bajó el pantalón, fue por agua al baño, iba a dejar caer el agua,

Kurt: Se mojará todo,

Blaine: Arriba,

Lo cargó y lo llevó al baño, con cuidado lo bajó,

Blaine: Te sientas en la taza

Kurt: Aja,

Blaine: A ver te echo agua,

Puso tanto cuidado al curarlo que a Kurt se le olvidó por completo los insultos de su familia,

Blaine: Listo, ¿te dolió?

Kurt: No, curas muy bien, dame un beso

Blaine: Los que quieras,

Kurt: Gracias,

Blaine: No me agradezcas nada, ahora te cargo para regresar a la cama,

Todo el día se lo pasó cuidándolo, en la noche Kurt cayó rendido, Blaine salió y se sentó en las escaleras,

Doña Gertrudis: Haz lo que pasa en tu mente

Blaine: Me asustó,

Doña Gertrudis: Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a mis apariciones

Blaine: No por eso, ¿cómo supo que estoy tomando una decisión?

Doña Gertrudis: Ya ves, soy fantasma y tengo sexto sentido, puedo leer tu mente

Blaine: Usted me dijo que no duraría un año soltero, como tenía razón,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Vas a llevar a cabo la maldición?

Volteó a ver la puerta,

Blaine: Usted qué me aconseja, chin se me fue el fantasma,

Doña Gertrudis estaba muerta de la risa, vio como entró él,

Doña Gertrudis: A fines de este mes te doy el empujón muchacho, se me casan antes de irse, Hummel eligió quedarse con su diamante en bruto, no la tendrán fácil, pero

Adentro él se acostó abrazándolo,

Kurt: ¿dónde andabas?

Blaine: Afuera hablando con el fantasma

Kurt: ¿Se apareció nuestra casamentera?

Blaine: Aja, ¿te duele tu corazón?

Kurt: Un poco, ¿cómo adivinaste?

Blaine: Porque cuando entre estabas como suspirando,

Kurt: Tuve un sueño feo, me iba a levantar para irte a buscar

Blaine: ¿Qué soñaste?

Kurt: Estaba en un especie de bosque, solo, así como me quedé, para mis padres estoy muerto

Blaine: Te repito, no soy mucho pero

Se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas a Anderson, una cayó en la mejilla de Hummel,

Blaine: Lo siento,

Con su dedo la limpió,

Kurt: Eres mi todo Blaine, no tengo nada más en este mundo, me enamoraste, te dije no soy de amoríos, iba a meter el corazón, y

Blaine: Tú también me enamoraste, ahora me cumples la maldición

Kurt: ¿Cuál maldición?

Blaine: No creíamos llegar ni a la esquina juntos, pero vamos a llegar a otro lado

Kurt: ¿A cuál lado?

Blaine: Vamos a caminar y correr el maratón juntos, te quedaste con tu diamante en bruto,

Kurt: Si, ¿El diamante en bruto se quiere quedar con un diamante igual a él?

Blaine: Te haré muy feliz, solo debo aprender a caminar

Kurt: Yo te voy a ayudar, ambos nos vamos a echar la mano,

Blaine: Te amo, me parece bien

Kurt: Yo también te amo, nada de hacer rabietitas como ayer,

Blaine: Ni tú,

Kurt: Trato

Blaine: Trato,

Kurt: Duerme fue un día pesado,

Blaine: Si,

Shuester revisaba sus expedientes para mandar el informe,

Shuester: Amigo Figgins, si te contara, realmente está revolucionado Matasanos, tengo un noviazgo en Casa el Armado, el cual si antes tenía duda, ahora no me queda ni la más mínima, aquí organizamos pachanga en unos meses, estás cordialmente invitado, después de todo, eres parte de que esos dos se hayan conocido y ahora estén como dice Gertrudis "internándose en los senderos del amor".

* * *

.

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D peeeeero, no sé cuánto dure la felicidad de ese parcito jajaj_

_Elbereth3: estos 2 definitivamente son como una montaña rusa! Jajaja_

_Mel Reed: "dan un paso y retroceden seis" JAJAJAJA es verdad, pero tienen que aprender, son solo pruebas para que puedan ser felices en un futuuuuro jajajaj_

_Bonamore: dan ganas de golpear a Ikar y a Arlet! Baby shower? OMG jajajajaja lamento decirte que no podrás organizarlo. OOPS. / Sí, es el día del trabajo acá (Chile) y está lloviendo, así que mucho no tengo que hacer más que subir capítulos XD jajaj_

_KlainerDCbowties: 'siempre' algo sucederá u.u Kurt sí conocerá a su suegra. Falta un poquito =)_

_Tammy22: Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo_

_Gabriela C: Ese es el problema de estos 2! No aclaran las cosas como debería ser, primero se enojan y luego conversan jaja_

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!  
Espero sus reviews :)_


	40. Capítulo 40

_Tercer capítulo de hoy Colegas._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_._

* * *

**40**

Kurt despertó, lo vio a Blaine, estaba solo, sus padres no querían saber nada de él, con cuidado se levantó sin despertarlo, quería tomar un poco de aire, fue hasta Mataárboles con mucha calma, había algo de brisa, se recargó en un árbol, vio el amanecer, escuchó unos pasos, cerró los ojos,

- ¿Pensando en lo que perdiste?

Al escuchar la voz se movió asustado,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ikar: Regresé, ¿te revuelcas con el tipo ese?

Kurt: Lárgate de aquí, no te basta el daño que me has hecho

Ikar: No, quiero vengarme, debes ser mío,

Kurt: Ni te me acerques,

Blaine había despertado,

Blaine: ¿Dónde andas?, se me esfumó, este hombre me flechó por completo, madre entre tú y la casamentera van a lograr una maldición en mi vida, además como dice Kurt seguro a estas alturas me llega la otra seguidito, curioso, no siento pánico ante ello,

Sintió una angustia en su pecho enorme,

Blaine: Esto será a lo que mi madre llama presentimientos, ni idea, voy a buscarlo, siento que me necesita, Dios hasta estoy volviéndome perceptivo, el amor ayuda un poco después de todo,

En el pueblo Arlet había ido a buscar a Ikar, regresó sumamente enojada de no encontrarlo en su cuarto, podría asegurar había ido a buscar a su hermano, la noche anterior al no lograr regresar a Kurt, tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte,

Ikar: Debiste apoyarme

Arlet: Que más te da, déjalo en la sierra con el tipo ese

Ikar: Nunca, tu hermano es mío

Arlet: Cuida tus palabras, eres mi novio

Ikar: Por favor, solo lo hice por despecho, tu hermano es quien me interesa

Arlet: Me estás lastimando, yo te amo, he hecho hasta lo impensable por ti

Ikar: Tampoco me vengas con chantaje

Arlet: No voy a hacerme a un lado, estuve varios meses en la sombra, aguantando muchas cosas, no más Ikar,

Ikar: Tengo sueño, lárgate

Arlet: Tú vas a cumplir cada promesa,

Ikar: Hasta crees,

A Arlet se le había creado una obsesión muy grande por él, sumado a sentirse desplazada por Kurt ante sus padres, ahora era hija única, todo lo tendría a su pies, iba pensando en todo lo que cambiaría su vida con digamos la muerte de su hermano cuando se topó con su mamá,

Elizabeth: ¿Qué tienes hija?

Arlet: No encontré a Ikar en su cuarto

Elizabth: Habrá ido a hablar por teléfono a algún lugar donde en este pueblo de señal,

Arlet: ¿Cómo amaneció mi papá?

Elizabeth: Mal, él siempre vio a tu hermano con gran admiración,

Arlet: Como no me ve a mi

Elizabeth: Siempre quiso que el mayor fuera hombre, de alguna manera al estudiar una carrera como medicina le dio mucho orgullo,

Arlet: Ahora se conformará con lo que yo logre

Elizabeth: Tu hermano debió venirse con nosotros, batallé para convencerlo de regresar por Kurt,

Arlet: No quiso hacerlo, prefirió irse con el tipo ese

Elizabeth: Será mejor no volver ni a mencionar su nombre, llegando sacaré todas sus pertenencias de la casa,

Arlet: ¿Las vas a tirar?

Elizabeth: Se las mandare para acá, en la casa no quedará ni rastro de que tuvimos otro hijo

Arlet: Quieres decir que me volveré hija única

Elizabeth: Si, tu hermano se murió aquí como dijo tu papá,

En Matamiedos Kurt seguía discutiendo con el tipo ese, le salieron tantos insultos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, le plantó semejante cachetada por todas las calumnias dichas, estaba dispuesto a darle otra pero Ikar lo había sostenido del brazo,

Kurt: Suéltame, no me pongas una mano encima

Ikar: Me dejaste como un estúpido ante todos, tuve que conformarme con tu hermana,

Kurt: Estás lastimándome,

Ikar: Voy a hacerte algo para vengarme,

Kurt: No Ikar, déjame,

Ikar: Todos hablan a mis espaldas, mis padres no entienden como ahora ande con la tonta de Arlet,

Kurt: Por favor, seguro habrás dicho misa de mí,

Ikar: Todo es cierto, has pasado todas las noches con cada uno de esos, hasta con varios

Kurt: Eres un desgraciado, no soy de esos y lo sabes, jamás me presté a tus locuras y aberraciones sexuales,

Ikar: Y viniste a hacer infinidad de cosas con cada uno de estos tipos

Kurt: Fíjate que no, solo fue con uno el cual logró freírme las neuronas,

Ikar: Si tienes algo que ver con alguien, ¿dime con quién?

Kurt: Con Blaine, es mi novio, me ama

Ikar: ¿Fue el desgraciado que me golpeó?

Kurt: Parece que tus insultos ayer no te dejaron captar cuando lo presenté como mi novio,

Ikar: Esto no se queda así Kurt, tú

Blaine iba corriendo, no sabía ni por qué, pero iba directo a Mataárboles, iba a unos metros y alcanzó a ver a Kurt con Ikar, se imaginó todo menos lo que realmente sucedía, se dio la media vuelta, pero en eso Kurt dio un grito,

Blaine: ¿Por qué grita?, está con el estúpido ese, y si

Al girar, alcanzó a ver como Kurt le lanzaba una patada a Ikar para evitar que lo siguiera jalando, Blaine corrió y en segundos lo mandó al suelo,

Ikar: Desgraciado, esta vez no tendrás quien te ayude

Blaine: No lo necesito, me valgo yo solo para defender a mi novio de un estúpido como tú,

Ikar: Lo veremos,

Puso a Kurt detrás de él, le dio semejante golpiza a Ikar que Kurt se asustó,

Kurt: Lo vas a matar

Blaine: Se lo merece

Kurt: No Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste?

Se volteó a verlo desconcertado, lo que quería aprovechar Ikar para atacarlo por la espalda, pero Kurt le aventó una patada que lo tiró al piso,

Kurt: Eso es lo menos que te mereces, cobarde,

Ikar: Te destruí, tus papás no quieren saber de ti

Kurt: Yo buscaré limpiar mi nombre, las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubren, ven mi amor,

Besó a Blaine, ambos se fueron de ahí, cuando entraron a casa el Armado,

Blaine: ¿Qué hacías allá?

Kurt: Te lo digo después,

Se quitó la playera que llevaba,

Blaine: Dímelo

Kurt: Te quiero hacer el amor

Blaine: Tú me quieres

No lo dejó terminar, lo comenzó a besar, sus manos bajaron para desabrochar su pantalón, Blaine también comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Kurt para quitarle su ropa,

Kurt: Mi diamante,

Blaine: Si, y tú eres lo mismo para mí,

Con mucho cuidado entró en sus terrenos,

Kurt: Prueba

Blaine: Lo siento, yo

Estaba demasiado adentrado para regresar a una prueba, la adrenalina de soltar tanto golpe se estaba reflejando en la forma que lo amaba, estaban llegando al éxtasis cuando golpearon la puerta,

Ikar: Abre, eres un

Le pgritó varios insultos, Blaine busco sus ojos

Blaine: Eres el hombre más maravilloso, dulce, inteligente, hermoso,

Kurt: Umm, sigue, tú eres también

Comenzaron con mucho trabajo a susurrarse sus cualidades, los insultos de Ikar se perdían entre las palabras de ambos, terminaron riéndose y dándose un beso,

Kurt: ¿Soy todo eso que me dijiste mientras hacíamos el amor?

Blaine: Si, ¿y yo?

Kurt: Blaine, desde luego que sí, tenemos unos defectos horribles, pero cada cosa que te dije es cierta

Blaine: Yo también, discúlpame

Kurt: No me has hecho nada, ¿por qué me pides una disculpa?

Le dio un beso en su nariz,

Blaine: Cuando vi que estabas con Ikar, pensé otra cosa, de hecho me di la media vuelta dolido,

Kurt: Oye, ese tipo es una sombra horrible en mi vida, que ironía, hace unos meses pensé que era al revés

Blaine: Yo era la sombra horrible

Kurt: Me hiciste rabiar mucho con tu igualdad, venir a meterte aquí y todas las cosas que nos comenzamos a hacer

Blaine: Nuestros momentos de prueba

Kurt: Esas noches me hacían sentir tan culpable, pero tan bien, lo malo que me hacían desear todo contigo, así como lo acabamos de hacer

Blaine: A mí también me provocaba querer esto mi amor, creo que no,

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: En esos días solo me atraías mucho, ahora te amo,

Kurt: Si me amas, no debes desconfiar de mí

Blaine: Te conté como me mandaron a volar

Kurt: Y yo las diferentes formas en que me han engañado, pero eso no justifica no tener confianza uno en el otro

Blaine: Lo sé,

Kurt: Vamos a darnos un baño, ¿hoy toca ir al pueblo?

Blaine: En la tarde, por fin iremos a una feria después de tantos meses

Kurt: Espero mis padres se hayan ido para esa hora, no quiero encontrarme con ellos

Blaine: Tus papás tarde o temprano verán la verdad

Kurt: Quien sabe, destrozaron mi nombre ese par

Blaine: Son unos desgraciados ambos, pero la vida se los cobrará, mi mamá siempre me dice eso, a mí con tu actitud me ha cobrado muchas de las que hice

Kurt: ¿Qué actitud?

Blaine: Cuando me decías tan fríamente que era solo sexo

Kurt: No pudo ser eso, porque si fuera así en la vida hubiera estado contigo sin protegernos,

Blaine: Hemos tenido unos encuentros muy bonitos estas noches,

Kurt: Si, pero pueden traer consecuencias,

Blaine: Cara y cualidades para ser papá no me veo, pero deberé encontrarlas llegado el momento

Kurt: Yo tampoco las tengo,

Fueron a desayunar como una hora después, Shuester entró mientras Blaine le daba de comer fruta en su boca,

Shuester: Una escena romántica

Kurt: Buenos días Shuester,

Shuester: Buenos días a los dos, ¿cómo amaneció Doctor?

Kurt: Bien

Shuester: Esa respuesta sonó a lo contrario

Blaine: Tuvimos una visita desafortunada en la mañana

Shuester: ¿Cómo dijo Anderson?

Kurt: Ikar se vino a parar por aquí, pero Blaine me defendió,

Se recargó en su hombro,

Shuester: Ya veo, ¿puedo hablar seriamente con los dos?

Kurt: Desde luego, ¿sucede algo?

Shuester: Ayer Doctor sus papás dijeron muchas cosas las cuales los envuelven a ambos,

Kurt: Nada de eso es cierto, entre mi exnovio y mi hermana inventaron todo, Blaine y yo nos conocimos hasta llegar aquí

Shuester: ¿Me están diciendo la verdad?

Blaine: Si Shuester, no me vayas a decir que está pasando por tu mente que nuestras peleas eran fingidas,

Shuester: Díganmelo ustedes muchachos

Blaine: Para nada, eran reales, afortunadamente las dejamos de hacer ya

Kurt: Bueno de repente tenemos una que otra,

Shuester: Al menos ya no se gritan

Kurt: Estamos intentando una relación,

Shuester: Me da gusto, Doctor, no quiero verlo desanimado, le ha de doler mucho las palabras expresadas por sus padres, pero déjeme decirle algo

Kurt: ¿Qué Shuester?

Shuester: Sus padres están muy mal, yo en estos meses he llegado a conocerlo, ninguna de esas calumnias pudo ser posible, usted es un hombre con principios y una moral intachable,

Kurt bajó la mirada, de pronto todo lo hecho con Blaine le daba un poco de duda de confirmar semejante cosa,

Blaine: No bajes la mirada, así es, aunque hemos hecho nuestras locuras

Shuester: Los dejos solos, creo deben de hablar muchas cosas, ¿esta ocasión si irán a la feria?

Blaine: Desde luego,

Shuester: Bien, nos iremos como en una hora para comprar la despensa,

En cuanto salió Shuester, Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Kurt: Ya no tengo hambre

Blaine: A ver, veme a los ojos

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Te he sonsacado a muchas cosas, lo reconozco, pero no hemos hecho nada malo

Kurt: Lo dudo un poco

Blaine: Perdiste a tu familia por mi culpa

Kurt: Ni digas eso, porque no es así

Blaine: ¿De verdad no lo sientes de esa forma?

Kurt: Como le dije a Shuester, todos los insultos y demás fue consecuencia de los chismes de ese par,

Blaine: Tú mismo lo has dicho, deja de sentirte mal, cuando desperté y no estabas conmigo sentí feo, te amo y vamos a encontrar la balanza para nivelar nuestro carácter,

Kurt: Si, porque de otra forma no podremos estar juntos

Blaine: Yo te necesito, realmente el amor me da pavor, porque

El hizo una pausa, Kurt lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque me vuelvo vulnerable, eso me desespera Kurt, siempre me he hecho el fuerte, mis padres andaban en su mundo, no se los reprocho a ninguno de los dos, tenían otras prioridades en su momento, hasta hace poco, justo después de mi desengaño fue que mi madre y yo tuvimos un acercamiento,

Kurt: Déjame adivinar, ella buscó lograr que no te cerraras al amor,

Blaine: Cosa que no logró, un día se conocieron ella y James por casualidad, en su afán mi mamá de ayudarme y cubrir el abandono de niño, buscaba invitar a mi según novio a reuniones familiares, yo salí huyendo, estaba hasta harto de todo,

Kurt: Los dos huimos, que ironía y nos vinimos a topar con

Blaine: Dilo

Kurt: Amor, sentimiento, no sé

Blaine: Efectivamente, yo me vine a encontrar con la maldición de la cual tanto huía

Kurt: No estamos casados

Blaine: Con tanta fundida mi cielo, no creo llegar soltero para el dos de noviembre

Kurt: Dios me hiciste estremecer,

Blaine: Quiero hacer que me ames mucho,

Kurt: Ya lo hago, va otra vez que te agarras a golpes por mi culpa

Blaine: No me puso ni un dedo encima

Kurt: Aquí tienes un golpe en el cachete

Blaine: Auch

Kurt: Ves, se te va a inflamar

Blaine: Tú no te preocupes, con un besito me doy por pagado

Kurt: Con mi amor

Blaine: Mucho más,

Sus colegas entraron en plena discusión, los dos dejaron de besarse apenados,

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Nick: De plano los regresa Shuester o los ahorcamos

Blaine: ¿A quién Nick?

Finn: A un par de haraganes,

Blaine: Auchh, colega no se enoje con nosotros, sé que ayer no hicimos guardia y nos cubrieron pero

Wes: Si no lo decimos por ustedes colega, sino por Harwood y Nixon,

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede con ellos Montgomery?

Wes: Verás Kurt, pero antes de contarles, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Kurt: Bien, con un encuentro poco afortunado, pero gracias a mi novio no pasó a mayores

Nick: ¿Con quién te encontraste?

Kurt: Con Ikar en Mataárboles

Finn: ¿Qué hacia tu ex?

Kurt: Vino según a vengarse por la humillación que le hice pasar

Mike: ¿Cuál?,

Kurt: Haberlo dejado, no irme con él cuando vino en febrero supongo,

Blaine: No me contestaste que hacías por allá

Kurt: Pensar, necesitaba un poco de aire, me quedé sin familia ayer,

Le ganaron las lágrimas, Blaine lo abrazó, los otros se sentaron,

Finn: A ver colega, no se quedó solo,

Blaine: ¿Te quedaste solo?

Kurt: No, te tengo a ti mi amor, pero

Blaine: Ya no llores, lo has hecho mucho desde ayer,

Kurt: Me quedé sin mis papás y mi hermana,

Wes: Le proponemos algo colega

Kurt: ¿Qué Wes?

Wes: Aquí tiene cuatro hermanos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Mike: ¿No le gustaría adoptar una nueva familia?

Kurt se comenzó a reír entre lágrimas,

Kurt: ¿Cómo dijiste Mike?

Mike: Si, tendría cuatro hermanos,

Blaine: Tienen razón mi amor

Kurt: Blaine no entiendo,

Blaine: Mira te presento a tu nuevo hermano Nick, Wes, Finn y Mike, los cuales pasaran a ser como mis cuñados

Finn: Exacto, por lo que debes portarte bien con nuestro hermanito

Kurt: Gracias

Wes: ¿Entonces nos acepta como hermanos?

Kurt: Si,

Se levantó y abrazó a cada uno, Blaine también se puso de pie, cuando terminó de agradecer a todos, regreso al lado de él,

Blaine: ¿A mí me aceptas como tu novio, el cual te ama mucho y quiero construir una relación seria contigo, para poder llegar a una maldición?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Tengo testigos

Kurt: Yo también,

Los otros cuatro se quedaron observando cómo se dieron un beso tan lleno de amor, Shuester tenía preparada la camioneta y fue a buscarlos, había alcanzado a oír el final de la plática,

Shuester: A ver muchachos, así que son la nueva familia del Doctor

Nick: Si Shuester, ¿usted no quiere formar parte de la nueva familia del colega?

Kurt: Me van a apenar Nick, gracias a todos por portarse tan bien conmigo, les juro que ninguna de las acusaciones son ciertas, fue pura calumnia de mi hermana

Blaine: Y el ardido de tu ex,

Kurt: Si,

Shuester: Voy a decirles algo que jamás he dicho, cada año cuando me llegan nuevos incautos dejo de sentir ese vacío, Doctor yo también me quedé sin familia, mi esposa y mi hijo murieron en un accidente, jamás volví a casarme o a reintentar al menos una relación,

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Nick: No sea inoportuno Wes

Wes: Lo siento Nick,

Shuester: Porque me dolió mucho perder a mis seres queridos, de pronto sentí que cargaba con una maldición, poco a poco lo he ido superando,

En Matahambre se creó un silencio que les caló a todos los huesos, estaban impactados viendo como a Shuester se le salieron las lágrimas, un hombre de su edad llorando era difícil de creer, Kurt se separó de Blaine,

Kurt: ¿Cómo murieron?

Shuester: En un accidente, un loco se nos atravesó, yo salí vivo, pero hubiera preferido irme con ellos, mi vida ha sido un vacío e inservible desde entonces

Kurt: Shuester, usted ha enseñado a mucha gente, todos los doctores que recibe cada año salvan muchas vidas con sus enseñanzas, quizás no pudo salvar a su familia, quizás no sea equiparable, pero ha salvado la vida de mucha gente

Shuester: Si Doctor, pero cada año todos emigran de aquí y siento como me vuelvo a quedar con mi enorme soledad,

Kurt: Lo entiendo, yo ayer me acabo de quedar sin padres, ya me repusieron a mi hermana con cuatro que estoy seguro no me traicionaran como ella

Finn: Eso júrelo colega,

Kurt se acercó con Shuester,

Kurt: ¿Usted no me quiere adoptar como hijo?

Shuester: Sería un honor, tu padre no supo ver el gran ser humano que tiene por hijo,

Lo abrazó, en cuestión de segundos todos tenían los ojos con algunas lágrimas

Blaine: Hay que celebrar tu nueva familia,

Kurt: Si tienes razón mi amor,

Shuester: Vamos muchachos al pueblo, por cierto se quedan Nixon y Harwood

Blaine: ¿Y eso?

Shuester: Castigo, y usted cuidadito con hacerle algo a mi hijo o se las ve conmigo

Blaine: Desde luego que no haré nada malo Shuester, lo amo

Finn: Más le vale colega, porque ya tiene también aquí cuatro hermanos para defenderlo,

Blaine: Ouch, me debo andar derechito

Wes: Así es

A Kurt le ganó la risa, los siete salieron rumbo al pueblo, al llegar se dispersaron para comprar la despensa, Blaine y Kurt se dieron una escapadita a la farmacia

Blaine: Nos tenemos que cuidar

Kurt: Si, ya estuvo bueno de fundidas de cerebro,

Blaine: Tienes mejor semblante que en la mañana

Kurt: Ayudó mucho como me has tratado y también la nueva familia que me adoptó

Blaine: Debo andar con cuidado, están fuertes los colegas y Shuester no se queda atrás

Kurt: Te diste cuenta que se abrió con nosotros, nos contó algo muy íntimo de él

Blaine: Si, extraño verdad, ahora comprendo porque siempre andaba como con una tristeza en sus ojos

Kurt: Perdió a su familia, quien no estaría así

Blaine: Tú tienes otra familia, aunque la de verdad sabrá ver lo valioso que eres

Kurt: Espero, aunque lo veo difícil, mis padres seguirán recibiendo el veneno de Arlet e Ikar,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no los buscamos?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si, hablamos con ellos más calmados,

Kurt: Se habrán ido a estas alturas del pueblo

Blaine: Puede ser que no, compramos los preservativos y vamos a darnos una vuelta al hotel,

Kurt: Me van a insultar de nuevo, eso me duele

Blaine: Tienes razón,

Terminaron de comprar, en un descuido mientras Kurt veía con Mike unos vestidos para su hija, Blaine le dijo a Nick,

Blaine: Se los encargo, voy a ver si todavía están sus papás en el pueblo

Finn: ¿Para qué colega?

Blaine: Para intentar quitarles la venda de los ojos

Finn: Lo acompaño, no considero oportuno que vaya solo

Blaine: No hace falta Finn

Wes: Si colega, háganos caso, ustedes vayan y nosotros aquí acompañamos a su novio

Blaine: Gracias

Nick: No tiene porque... aparte de ser su novio ahora es nuestro hermano, ¿lo recuerda?

Blaine: Cierto Nick,

Estaba tan entrado viendo los vestidos que ni se percató cuando se le separó su novio, tanto Blaine como Finn se lanzaron al hotel, justo en la entrada se encontraban los papás de Kurt subiendo el equipaje a su camioneta,

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Burt: Esto es el colmo, cómo se atreve a darnos la cara de nuevo

Blaine: Señor, me permite hablar con usted

Burt: Desde luego que no

Blaine: Se lo pido, Kurt es un hombre intachable, nada es cierto

Burt: Yo no tengo más que una hija y se llama Arlet, no sé de quién me habla

Blaine: Está juzgando mal a su hijo, a Kurt

Burt: Le repito solo tengo una, la cual no lleva el nombre que acaba de pronunciar

Finn: Que pena me da señor, el colega es un hombre que vale mucho,

Burt: ¿Y usted quién es?

Finn: Soy colega de su hijo, lo he tratado por ocho meses casi y puedo jurarle que ninguna de esas acusaciones son ciertas

Burt: Realmente esto no me interesa seguir oyendo,

Blaine: Todo es un invento de Arlet e Ikar, ambos mandaron a hacer fotomontajes, Kurt y yo nos conocimos hasta Enero cuando llegamos aquí, las fotos que le enseñaron no son reales

Burt: Me voy a tragar ese cuento

Blaine: Es la verdad,

Del hotel salieron Arlet e Ikar,

Ikar: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Burt: No te exaltes yerno, vinieron a decir puras tonterías,

Arlet: Dejen en paz a mi familia, váyanse de aquí

Blaine: ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a tu hermano?

Arlet: Yo no le he hecho nada, Kurt fue quien se comportó como un

Arlet comenzó a llorar, su mamá lo abrazó,

Elizabeth: Hija cálmate,

Arlet: Me da coraje con mi hermano, ve mi papá está muy mal

Blaine: Eres una cínica, yo estaba con tu hermano cuando habló este gusano para decirle que se estaba revolcando contigo en la habitación de Kurt

Arlet: No es cierto mamá

Burt: Lo sabemos hija, lárguese de aquí, y dígale a Kurt que levantar calumnias contra su hermana no le ayudará en nada, está muerto para nosotros,

Con una sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en la cara de Ikar y Arlet al oír lo dicho por el padre de Kurt, Blaine sintió como la sangre le hervía, dio un paso para querer golpear a ambos, Finn lo detuvo, lo jaló y se alejaron de ahí

Finn: ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Blaine: Quería golpear a ambos

Finn: No vale la pena, están ciegos con las mentiras de esos buitres

Blaine: Desgraciadamente

Finn: Si no es indiscreción, lo que le dijo a la hermana del colega, se pasó no

Blaine: Fue la verdad Finn, una noche llamaron, en su desesperación por apagar el aparato Kurt puso en radio la cosa esa, oímos como se estaban revolcando

Finn: Ouch,

Blaine: Le dolió mucho a Kurt, hasta una foto toda grotesca mandaron para quitarle cualquier duda

Finn: No invente colega

Blaine: Por desgracia no lo hago, supongo que fotos tan grotescas como esas fueron las que le enseñaron al papá de Kurt

Finn: ¿Por qué quiso hablar con él?

Blaine: Porque quería intentar limpiar el nombre de mi novio ante ellos, por desgracia no logré nada,

Finn le había hecho unas señas para que no hablara, pero Blaine no las entendió, estaba de espaldas viendo para el hotel y sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, Kurt cuando se percató de la ausencia de él, comenzó a buscarlo, los demás lo trataron de entretener, pero Kurt quería dar con Blaine, algo le decía que había ido a buscar a sus padres; Blaine notó una cara de shock en Finn, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kurt, atrás los demás venían corriendo,

Kurt: ¡Te dije que no fueras a buscarlos!

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: ¡Y lo hiciste!

Blaine: Quería intentar hacerles ver las cosas, pero no logré nada, ¿estás enojado?

Kurt: No mi amor, sorprendido,

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso,

Blaine: Pensé que te enojarías,

Kurt: Al contrario, pero son malos entreteniendo gente

Nick: Se nos escapó colega

Blaine: No se preocupen

Finn: Les parece si dejamos a los novios y nosotros vemos la feria

Nick: De acuerdo,

Se quedaron los dos solos, él le platicó el encuentro mientras recorrían la feria, llegaron a un puesto donde vendían flores en papel

Blaine: ¿Quieres una?

Kurt: ¿Me la vas a regalar?

Blaine: Si, te amo

Kurt: Ayy no me beses en la orejita

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me haces estremecer mi amor

Blaine: Otro besito

La feria resultó muy agradable, regresaron hasta la madrugada, al entrar a casa el Armado,

Blaine: ¿Te divertiste?

Kurt: Mucho,

Blaine: Casi este mes se fue del internado

Kurt: Nos quedan cuatro, no fue fugaz

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Cuando me intentabas convencer para llegar a más, decías que no sería fugaz,

Blaine: Desde luego que no lo será,

Se comenzaron a besar

Kurt: Mañana nos toca guardia temprano

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: Nos estaremos durmiendo

Blaine: Te amo Kurt

Kurt: Y yo a ti, pero hay que sacar el preservativo mi amor

Blaine: Si,

Según lo pusieron en la mesa para no olvidarlo, pero ninguno siquiera lo recordó, sobretodo que sin querer Kurt con su mano lo había tirado,

Blaine: Creo que gastamos en vano

Kurt: No podemos seguir con fundidas de cerebro

Blaine: Cierra los ojitos

Kurt: ¿Me oíste?

Blaine: Si,

Kurt se quedó dormido rápido, Blaine lo contemplaba,

Blaine: No llego al día de muertos soltero mi cielo, ya me atrapaste, mi madre tenía razón, nada más que llegue el amor a tu vida, ni las manos podrás meter,

Shuester estaba arreglando los expedientes,

Shuester: Doctor Kurt, realmente es un orgullo para cualquiera ser su papá, que tonto el de sangre, como pudo cegarse a tal grado de creer tanta cosa, ni hablar, considero dada las circunstancias y con lo dicho en la mañana, me tocará entregar al Colega en el altar, algo me dice que más pronto de lo imaginado.

* * *

.

_Gabriela C: La familia de Kurt es muy distinta a como es en Glee._

_Mel Reed: Lo siento por aterrarte u.u_

_Bonamore: Colega! No podrás organizar el baby shower, solo eso te digo. Aunque tu idea era muy buena jajaja. El desmayo no es por lo que te imaginas :S fue solo una descompensación por todas las cosas que le decían u.u Pronto aparecerá la mamá de Blaine :) que es…_

_Asha Bojorges: Esperemos que Ikar no cause más problemas, en Klaine, pero si no es Ikar, hasta una mosca puede hacerlos pelear jajaj_

_Luc de lupin: Siempre tendrán algún problemilla =)_

_Les dejo mi user de twitter para que me sigan si lo desean, a veces dejo algunos spoilers :D **MayiKlaine**, igual que mi user acá en FF =)_

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	41. Capítulo 41

_Último capítulo por hoy Colegas._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

_._

* * *

**41**

Las dos semanas restantes de Agosto fueron bastantes calmadas, los dos pasaban largas horas hablando, ambos estaban conscientes que antes de dar un paso más adelante debían conocerse, valorarse y aprender a nivelarse, en principio se pusieron de acuerdo para lavar diario la ropa ambos, así ninguno se la dejaba juntar, tampoco Kurt aromatiza casa el Armado aunque no tenía con qué; el primero de Septiembre iban saliendo de su guardia sumamente cansados, la noche había estado un poco pesada, con las lluvias se habían dado varios casos de infecciones, estaban por entrar a casa el Armado cuando vieron una camioneta,

Blaine: ¿Quién será?

Kurt: Se parece a una de las camionetas de mis papás

Blaine: ¿Cuántas tienen?

Kurt: Varias,

Se quedó viendo, en cuanto se bajó el conductor lo reconoció, era el mayordomo de su casa, se le hizo extraño, del lado del copiloto se bajó una señora de edad, Kurt corrió al verlos a ambos y atrás de él iba Blaine, cuando llegó se detuvo en seco, con la actitud de sus papás anteriormente, seguro tanto su nana como el señor la tratarían igual,

Kurt: Buenos días

Mayordomo: Buenos días,

Nana: Así de frío nos saludas,

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, abrazó a la señora,

Nana: Ya bebé, sin llorar,

Kurt: Mis papás

Nana: Están muy ciegos

Kurt: Yo no hice nada

Nana: Por eso te lo digo, me vine sin su permiso porque quería verte, saber cómo estabas,

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Nana: Tus papás me mandaron a dejarte tus cosas, Brad insistió en venir conmigo

Kurt: ¡Mis cosas!

Nana: Si bebé, tu mamá me hizo empacar toda tu ropa y demás pertenencias, también me hizo sacar de los álbumes todas las fotos donde salieras tú

Kurt: No quieren saber nada de mi

Nana: Su hermana ha echado mucho veneno

Kurt: Yo no soy capaz de cosas así,

Nana: Te creemos, por desgracia nuestra palabra en contra de la del desgraciado ese y tu hermana no sirvió

Kurt: ¿Intentaron ayudarme?

Nana: Si, entre Brad y yo quisimos hacerles ver la imposibilidad de esas fotos, jamás habíamos visto a ese muchacho

Kurt: Me pusieron un cuerpo tan horrible,

Nana: La verdad si,

Blaine se sonrojó con la contestación de ella, Kurt los invitó a ir a Matahambres para seguir platicando, cerraron la camioneta, Brad le explicó cómo pusieron las fotos en un sobre el cual llegó sin remitente ni nada pero dirigido a su papá, el cual se llevó una enorme impresión al ver el contenido,

Blaine: ¿Cómo eran esas fotos?

Nana: No hay palabras para describirlas pero eran muy feas,

Kurt: ¿Eran fotos haciendo cosas en lugares de la casa?

Nana: Si, no me digas

Blaine: Desde luego que no señora, Kurt me conoció hasta Enero, por lo cual es imposible que hubiéramos hecho cosas así en su casa, además a nosotros no nos agradan esas aberraciones,

Nana: Entonces no entiendo

Blaine: Su hermana, más bien el gusano ese una noche llamó, le dijo que estaba con su hermana y mil cosas más

Kurt: Yo no le creí, me mandó una foto con la cual hasta vomité por lo grotesco,

Blaine: El muy sonso de mi la borró, sino tendríamos alguna prueba

Kurt: Hiciste bien, de todos modos, las fotos no hicieron a mi papá tratarme así

Nana: No bebé, tu hermana en toda una escena les hizo una gran confesión

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Nana: Ella había sido testigo de muchas cosas, contó varios detalles y tu papá le creyó

Kurt: Pues claro, podía decir todo con lujo de detalle, ella fue quien lo hizo

Blaine: No te exaltes mi amor

Nana: ¿Bebé tú y él?

Kurt: Somos novios, llevamos como dos meses ¿no?

Blaine: Si, aproximadamente,

Quizás más si tomaban como fecha de inicio el día que decidieron romper la dieta, igual más atrás cuando una noche de Enero se dejaron llevar por sus deseos y olvidaron el según odio que sentían uno por el otro, los señores no estuvieron mucho tiempo, Blaine fue con Brad para ayudarle a bajar todas las cosas de Kurt, las acomodó en casa el Armado, eran varias maletas y cajas, por mientras,

Nana: Bebé, siempre vas a contar conmigo para todo

Kurt: Gracias,

Nana: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kurt: Con esto nunca irme a parar de nuevo a la casa de mis padres

Nana: No digas eso, tu mamá no estaba pensando bien las cosas

Kurt: Al irse de aquí me dejaron claro

Le ganó el sentimiento y se puso a llorar,

Nana: No sé qué te dijeron, pero dales tiempo para

Kurt: Para ellos estoy muerto, gracias por haberme venido a ver

Nana: Bebé, te he criado como un hijo, yo sé que no eres capaz de algo así

Kurt: Si nana, pero gastaría saliva en vano tratando de convencerlos,

Nana: No digas eso

Kurt: Es la verdad, solo me queda mi diamante en bruto, el cual ha mejorado mucho en estos días,

Nana: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Mi novio, no es la quinta maravilla, pero así lo amo

Nana: Al menos encontraste a alguien con quien se te iluminara la cara al hablar de él,

Kurt: ¿Me pasa eso?

Nana: Bebé, vete en un espejo, cuando me hablabas de Ikar, no te pasaba lo mismo

Kurt: Puede ser,

Blaine entró y lo abrazó,

Brad: Llevamos todas sus cosas a donde indicó el muchacho

Kurt: Gracias Brad,

Nana: Nos quisiéramos quedar más tiempo pero el camino es largo

Kurt: Entiendo, gracias a los dos,

Nana: ¿necesitas algo?

Kurt: No nana,

Nana: ¿Seguro?, te puedo mandar cualquier cosa,

Kurt: Tengo todo aquí nana, además en el pueblo venden de todo,

Nana: Bien, aquí te dejo mi teléfono,

Kurt: Gracias nana,

Nana: ¿Cuándo regresas?

Kurt: Hasta el primero de enero, ese día terminamos el internado

Nana: Bueno, me llamas voy por ti y te quedas en mi casa

Blaine: No le hará falta, pero gracias

Kurt lo volteó a ver extrañado, Blaine le dio un beso en su mejilla, acompañaron a los dos señores hasta la camioneta, Shuester había salido de Matasanos porque Harwood y Nixon no tenían ni la menor idea del padecimiento de un niño, el cual solo tenía rotavirus,

Shuester: ¿Sucede algo?

Kurt: No, me vinieron a dejar mis cosas

Shuester: ¿Cuáles cosas?

Kurt: Todo lo que tenía en mi casa me imagino, más bien en la casa de mis padres,

Shuester: ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Kurt: Porque estoy muerto para ellos, no querían ningún detalle el cual les recordaba que tenían un hijo sin moral,

Shuester: Doctor no digas eso, usted es una persona muy valiosa se lo repito,

Blaine: Si mi amor, Shuester tiene razón, conservas tus principios a pesar de todo,

Se rió,

Kurt: Eso no es verdad,

Blaine: Algunos te hice cambiar,

Shuester: Ustedes dos muchachos, jamás me imaginé verlos así abrazados y con tanto amor uno por el otro,

Kurt: Imposible pensarlo

Shuester: Algunos dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso

Blaine: Aquí resultó cierto

Lo besó, Kurt se recargó en su hombro y suspiró,

Kurt: Estoy muy cansado, la noche fue pesada

Blaine: Vamos a descansar, con permiso,

Shuester: ¿Comieron ya algo?, no fueron al Matahambre al salir de la guardia

Kurt: Yo no tengo hambre

Blaine: Ni yo Shuester, más tarde comeremos algo

Shuester: Vayan a comer, no quiero dos doctores enfermos, vamos,

Se los llevó casi a fuerzas, ambos se sirvieron poco pero comenzaron a comer, Shuester los dejó ahí, solo se miraban sin decir nada, Blaine recapacitaba en lo que le había dicho de no necesitar la oferta de su nana para hospedarse con ella en Enero, por su parte Kurt también trataba de dilucidar el por qué dijo Blaine eso y también decidir lo que haría llegada esa fecha; los dos estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos cuando entró Chang muy nervioso,

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo?

Mike: De suceder no,

Blaine: ¿Entonces por qué trae esa cara colega?

Mike: Este...

Kurt: No nos tiene confianza

Mike: Mi esposa me mandó una carta, con las lluvias tardó en llegar,

Kurt: ¿Está mal tu bebita?

Mike: No, afortunadamente está bien de salud

Blaine: ¿Tu esposa tiene algo?

Mike: Tampoco,

Kurt: Entonces, por qué está así

Mike: Porque van a venir

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Mike: Mi esposa quiere verme, dice que me extraña mucho, yo le comenté que quizás Shuester no tendría inconveniente y ella podría pasar una semana aquí

Kurt: ¿Cuál es el lío?

Mike: Jamás lo hablé con Shuester, en la carta me informa que mañana llega,

Blaine: Tranquilo colega,

Mike: Capaz no la deja quedar aquí, yo quiero tener unos días aquí a mis gordas

Shuester regresó porque había dejado unas hojas y alcanzó a escuchar a Chang,

Shuester: Por mi no hay problema, pero dígame, ¿dónde las va a hospedar?

Mike: Ayy

Blaine: No se asuste colega, solo a nosotros se nos aparecen fantasmas

Shuester y Chang se rieron, tanto Kurt como Blaine seguían con la creencia de ver a Doña Gertrudis como un fantasma el cual estaba jugando funciones de cupido o casamentera,

Shuester: Tendremos visitas,

Mike: Shuester no se enoje, mire la carta llegó hasta hoy, quizás me expresé mal en alguna de las que yo mandé, mi esposa tenía tantas ganas de verme

Shuester: No se apure, realmente con su bebita tan chiquita y casi recién casado yo la verdad juraba en un mes verlo salir corriendo de aquí

Mike: Ganas no me faltaron pero mi gorda me ayudaba mucho con sus cartas, me hacía ver los conocimientos que estaba adquiriendo, como estaba valorando nuestra relación y a mi hija, mil cosas

Shuester: Ya veo, pues por mí no hay problema, solo debemos ver como acomodarnos para dejar un espacio para su familia

Mike: ¿Habla enserio Shuester?

Shuester: Mucho, aunque con esto voy a tener desfilando a las familias de los demás

Kurt: La mía ya pasó aunque no fue grata su visita,

Blaine: No te deprimas, hoy tuviste una demostración de cariño por parte de tu nana

Kurt: Tienes razón mi amor, se vino a escondidas,

Blaine: Hasta te ofreció su casa,

Kurt: Ajá, debo pensar muchas cosas para Enero

Blaine: Eso lo hablamos después tú y yo, por ahora colega, quédese con su esposa en casa el Armado

Mike: No, como cree colega, ¿y ustedes?, Finn se ofreció a irse a arrejuntar con Duval y Montgomery,

Blaine: Podemos implementar una recámara en Mataárboles mientras está su esposa,

Mike: ¡Ahí!

Blaine: Si, se duerme bien ¿o no?

Volteó a ver a Kurt y este se puso rojo,

Kurt: Dormir pues exactamente no sé, pero nos podemos acomodar ahí Blaine y yo

Mike: No colega

Blaine: Si, mire de esa forma Finn se queda en la casa tranquilamente, con las remodelaciones hechas el lugar quedó perfecto, nos llevamos unas cobijas y listo

Mike: ¿Por qué cobijas?

Blaine: Pasamos una de las camas a casa el Armado para la bebita y dos juntas para que duerman bien Chang y su esposa,

Mike: Nombre colega,

Chang se puso rojo,

Blaine: Hablamos enserio, ustedes se han portado muy bien con nosotros, varias veces nos han cubierto en las guardias y apoyado en otras cosas, es nuestro turno de ayudarlo,

Kurt: Si, Blaine tiene razón, danos la oportunidad de pagar con algo lo mucho que nos han apoyado,

Shuester: Acepte la oferta Chang, en mi casa hay una cama cuna

A Shuester se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Kurt se levantó y lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Era de su hijo?

Shuester: Aja, pero estuvo bueno de tenerla con polvo, desde cuando una vieja me dijo que le diera una mayor utilidad,

Se secó algunas lágrimas,

Kurt: Esta es una buena ocasión, ponemos la cuna en casa el Armado para su bebé y movemos una cama a donde ellos dicen, el único problema será el baño,

Blaine: Pues nada más en las mañanas los iremos a molestar para bañarnos, en cuanto a lo otro podemos usar el de Matasanos el cual no está lejos,

Mike: Colegas son muchas molestias,

Kurt: Para nada,

Esa misma tarde hicieron los cambios, todas las cosas de Kurt las almacenaron en Mataárboles, la cuna tardaron un poco en limpiarla pero quedó perfecta, revisaron que no tuviera ninguna astilla o algo así con la cual se pudiera lastimar la bebé, al siguiente día fueron a buscar a la esposa de Chang a la estación, en cuanto la vio este corrió para abrazarla, Blaine y Kurt comisionados para acompañarlo y comprar más provisiones, se emocionaron al ver como se miraron con tanto amor,

Kurt: Que lindo

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Ahí viene, con que felicidad carga a su bebé,

Chang llegó con ellos, les presentó a su esposa cuyo nombre era Tina y destapó lentamente a Sugar, su bebé,

Kurt: Está preciosa

Tina: Gracias,

Mike: Ellas son de las que tanto hablaba, por las cuales quería regresarme

Tina: Pero yo te echaba porras, tu bebé y yo todas las noches nos dormíamos pensando en ti

Mike: Lo sé, gracias a eso he aguantado estar lejos de ustedes

Tina agarró la manita de la bebé,

Tina: Nosotras estamos orgullosas de ti, verdad bebé, dile a tu papá, lo queremos mucho

Mike: Yo a ustedes

Blaine se quedó asombrado con el amor y la ternura que actuaba Chang, era extraño, cuando llegaron a la camioneta,

Mike: Abusando colegas

Kurt: ¿Qué paso Chang?

Mike: ¿Puede llevarse a mi bebé adelante?, mi esposa y yo nos vamos atrás, para que la abrace,

Kurt: Desde luego,

Kurt tomo a la bebé, se subieron y Blaine comenzó el camino de regreso a Matamiedos, en el trayecto fue viendo por el retrovisor como atrás Chang y su esposa se abrazaban y besaban con tanto amor, pero la escena que más lo cautivó fue la que iba a un lado de él; Kurt estaba cargando a la bebé con una ternura, de pronto vio como algo diferente en Kurt, también analizó varios hechos y llegó a una conclusión, la cual corroboraría con Kurt más tarde,

Kurt: Está tan linda, mira no ha llorado

Blaine: Le gustaron tus brazos

Kurt: Parece, voy a decirle a Chang que una noche se la cuido, así él y su esposa podrán estar solitos,

Blaine: Para encargar el segundo

Kurt: Ayy Blaine, a veces eren tan insensible, tienes idea de cuánto se extrañaron, se nota el gran amor que se tienen, ella hizo frente a la enorme responsabilidad de quedarse sola con su bebé para apoyarlo a él, habrá querido muchas noches tenerlo a su lado, la acompañara cuando su bebita habrá estado insoportable con alguna vacuna mil cosas,

Blaine: ¿Sabes mucho de bebés?

Kurt: Aparte de atenderlos, me encantan, la hija de mi nana tiene un niño de dos años, algunas veces llegó a ir y yo lo cuidé un ratito,

Blaine: Te ves lindo cargando al bebé

Kurt: Gracias,

Llegaron a Matamiedos, sus colegas habían tenido el detalle de preparar una cena para recibir a la esposa de Chang, Kurt y Blaine solo pudieron estar un rato porque les tocaba la guardia, cuando se iban a retirar

Tina: Muchas gracias y perdón las molestias

Kurt: No, al contrario Tina, nosotros le debemos mucho a tu esposo, créeme,

Tina: ¿Ustedes son la pareja explosiva, los de la radionovela?

Kurt: Éramos, estamos intentando cambiar eso

Mike: Mujer, no digas eso

Blaine: Chang, para nosotros no es secreto, ustedes se divertían mucho con nuestras peleas

Mike: Eran muy graciosas

Kurt: Hasta entreteníamos a distancia,

Los dos se fueron, Shuester había estado ayudando a Harwood y Nixon los cuales parecían tener olvidos, estaban en el hoyo y seguían cavando, cuando entró para cenar, Chang le presentó a su esposa

Tina: Me da tanto gusto conocerlo, Mike me ha hablado tanto de usted,

Shuester: Háblame de tu, y es un placer para mi conocerte, también a la pequeñita,

Tina: Está enorme y bien cambiada,

Shuester: Los niños crecen rápido

Mike: Si, mi gorda se ha puesto hermosa,

Kurt al haber cargado a la bebé no pudo evitar suspirar toda la noche, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Por qué tanto suspiro?

Kurt: Por nada

Blaine: Mi cielo me estás ocultando algo

Kurt: No,

Blaine: Sé que si

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Estamos a principios de Septiembre

Kurt: Lo sé,

Kurt se puso nervioso a arreglar unos papeles, Blaine se rió y lo besó

Blaine: Veme a los ojos

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Somos doctores

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Ambos estamos conscientes de las consecuencias

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: Mi cielo son dos meses

Kurt: ¡No!

Blaine: Soy muy observador,

Kurt: Umm,

Blaine: No reglaste ni en Julio cuando según venían tus papás, tampoco en Agosto, ¿estoy equivocado?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Sinceridad mi cielo, ante todo

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: ¿Estoy equivocado?

Kurt bajó la mirada, Blaine tomó con su mano delicadamente su barbilla y le alzó un poco su cara, le dio un beso,

Blaine: Dime,

Kurt: No he reglado ninguno de los dos meses

Kurt se volteó, Blaine sacó el aire, no andaba errado en su conclusión

Blaine: ¿Por qué entonces me hiciste creer lo contrario el mes pasado?

Kurt: Esperaba irme con mis papás y de haber consecuencias me las arreglaría yo solo

Blaine: ¡Arreglártelas tú solo!, no serías capaz

Kurt movió su cabeza en señal de negación,

Kurt: No Blaine, jamás abortaría

Blaine: ¿Entonces cómo te las arreglarías?

Kurt: Obviamente de mi casa me iban a echar, debería buscar donde vivir, trabajar, no sé, me las ingeniaría

Blaine: ¿Y dónde quedaba yo?

Kurt: Fuera,

Blaine: ¡Qué bonito ehh!

Antes de poder decir más llegaron sus relevos, ambos salieron de ahí, Kurt pensó que la conversación la dejaría ahí, en el fondo algo le decía que Blaine en Enero lo mandaría a volar, todavía sentía cada cosa hecha por él como una comedia, un teatro para seguir teniendo con quien cubrir sus necesidades, intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar pero el sollozo le ganó, Blaine lo abrazó, se detuvieron, lo miró

Blaine: A ambos se nos fundieron las neuronas

Kurt: No tienes porque

Blaine: ¿Preocuparme?

Kurt: Aja, te puedes lavar las manos, quien se queda con las consecuencias soy yo y debo encararlas, no puedo huir tan fácilmente aunque me esté muriendo de miedo

Blaine: ¿Tienes miedo?

Kurt: No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo voy a enfrentar esto

Blaine: Ni yo

Kurt: Gracias por la ayuda

Blaine: Pero entre los dos vamos a encontrarla

Kurt: ¡Los dos!

Blaine: Si, aunque me pongas esa carita de sorprendido,

Kurt: Quizás mis retrasos sean por otra causa

Blaine: Anémico dudo que estés, mañana mismo le pediré a Shuester prestada la camioneta, en tres días nos toca turno hasta la noche de nuevo, vamos al pueblo a sacarte unos análisis

Kurt: No es necesario

Blaine: Mi cielo, si el retraso es por otra cosa lo debemos saber y si son mis sospechas también, debes tener algunos cuidados

Kurt: Todavía estos días me puede bajar

Blaine: Ok, si para la segunda semana de Septiembre no te ha bajado, vamos a hacerte un análisis

Kurt: De acuerdo

Blaine: Y nada de dejarme fuera, estuve presente cuando se nos fundieron las neuronas y también estaré si estás embarazado por habernos amado sin protección, ¿me oíste?

Kurt: Perfectamente,

De hecho días después corroboraría que necesitaba Kurt un lavado bueno de oídos, pero en fin, pasaron a desayunar algo y después se fueron a dormir, habían sido dos noches seguidas las cuales les había tocado guardia, esa en realidad le correspondía a Mike y Finn, pero la hicieron ellos para pagar la del día en que fueron sus papás y los cubrieron; Kurt estuvo muy extraño el resto del día, curiosamente para la noche,

Kurt: Ya me bajó

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Mi regla,

Blaine: Ahh, ¿entonces no hay consecuencias por las cuáles preocuparnos?

Kurt: No,

Ese cuento no se lo tragó Blaine, Mike andaba feliz con su esposa e hija ahí, Blaine según fue por un té para Kurt, si estaba reglando un té le caería bien para prevenir sus cólicos, porque no se había quejado de ellos, uno o dos días antes siempre comenzaba con algún malestar fuera cólico o fiebre, gracias a la ausencia de estos detalles fue que él concluyó que había mentido el mes anterior,

Mike: ¿Qué haciendo por aquí Colega?

Blaine: Vine a hacerle un té a mi novio, ¿y usted?

Mike: A calentar agua para la mamadera de la gorda

Blaine: ¿Ya no le da pecho su esposa?

Mike: Tiene ocho meses,

Blaine: Entonces no

Mike: Así es, la está alimentando con fórmula

Blaine: ¿Eso es caro?

Mike: La verdad si se siente el cambio, porque cuando le daba pecho solo gastábamos en pañales, aunque como mi suegra la cuida en el día, para que mi esposa pueda ir a hacer su internado, insistió en comprar pañales de tela y eso disminuye un poco los gastos, solo le ponemos en la noche, así no batallamos

Ambos pusieron un pocillo con bastante agua para tanto el té como la mamadera, mientras esperaban que hirviera,

Blaine: Ahh, ¿qué tanto compró?

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, cuándo nació su hija,

Mike: Pues algo de ropa, aunque muchos familiares, amigos, etc. te regalan, si debes comprar un poco, aunque no mucho, la dejan super rápido, realmente los primeros meses casi la vestimos con ropa que nos obsequiaron,

Blaine: Entonces ropa no se compra mucho

Mike: No, ¿por qué tanta digamos curiosidad o pregunta al respecto?

Blaine: Para irme preparando

Mike: ¡BLAINE!, ¿a poco el colega está embarazado?

Blaine: Yo presiento que sí, aunque según Kurt no

Mike: Ashh, ¿por qué presiente usted eso?

Blaine: El mes pasado Kurt no regló, este mes tampoco

Mike: Es decir agosto, pero este apenas iniciamos

Blaine: No, en julio no regló, tampoco en agosto

Mike: Dos meses, ¿se estaban cuidando?

Blaine: Usted una vez me dijo que la naturaleza le ganó a su esposa y a usted

Mike: Aja, quien sabe porque razón, pero nos dio una rachita de olvidar usar preservativo, estábamos tan entrados amándonos, para cuando me acordaba era tarde,

Blaine: Algo parecido nos ha sucedido,

Mike: Aunque dos meses de retraso los puede tener cualquiera

Blaine: Usted dígame algo, en la madrugada hablamos de ello y para esta hora resulta estar reglando, ¿qué pensaría?

Chang se comenzó a reír, se levantó y apagó el pocillo,

Mike: No colega, ahí hay gato encerrado,

Blaine: Más bien bebé en camino

Mike: Posiblemente, mi esposa también me ocultó por tres meses el embarazo, yo me di cuenta porque no le dio el bajón normal a sus toallas, dos años viviendo juntos, aprendes los hábitos de tu pareja hasta en eso

Blaine: Pues si, a Kurt siempre le da algún síntoma antes de su menstruación como dos o tres días antes, le varía entre cólico, fiebre o algo así

Mike: Dele un tiempo para digerir las cosas, ¿quiere un consejo?

Blaine: Claro,

Mike: ¿Le confesó la falta de regla?

Blaine: No, se lo pregunté antes de salir de la guardia, lo agarré creo por sorpresa

Mike: Vuélvalo a hacer igual en unos días, a ver si le dice la verdad

Blaine: Gracias, eso haré,

Blaine regresó con el té, Kurt se lo tomó, los dos se durmieron, la noche siguiente se ofreció a cuidar a la bebé, así estarían solos Chang y su esposa, podrían disfrutar de una linda velada afuera de Mataárboles el paisaje ahí era hermoso, entre sus colegas llevaron una mesa hasta allá, puso velas y preparó una cena, Blaine estuvo muy atento a todos los detalles, ambos se fueron a quedar con la bebé a casa el Armado mientras su colega y esposa disfrutaban de esas horas juntos.

Kurt: Le preparó una velada romántica

Casi murmurando le contestó,

Blaine: Si, con pocas cosas

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Nada, está durmiendo la bebé

Kurt: Es un angelito, mira está sonriendo, mi nana algunas veces me decía que de chiquito yo me sonreía mucho porque jugaba con mi ángel de la guarda

Blaine: ¿Tu familia es de mucho dinero?

Kurt: No, Clara fue nana de mi mamá y cuando se casó, la ayudó a cuidarme, mis papás trabajaban ambos

La bebé se movió y comenzó a llorar, ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para cargarla,

Kurt: ¿Sabes cargar un bebé?, en las guardias nunca lo quieres hacer

Blaine: La verdad no muy bien, algunas veces mi madre me llegó a decir que debía tener cuidado con la cabecita porque si no algo les sucedía,

Kurt: Cuando están más chiquitos, ¿quieres cargarla?

Blaine: Si,

La sacó con mucho cuidado, sintió tan extraño tener una bebé en sus brazos, Kurt lo veía conmovido,

Kurt: Ha de tener hambre, voy a preparar la mamadera

Blaine: Tómala tú y yo voy, ayer vi como lo hizo Chang

Kurt: Ok,

Blaine salió rumbo a Matahambres para preparar la mamadera, Gertrudis andaba haciéndose un té porque traía unos dolores de espalda horribles, acababa de tomar el último sorbo cuando entró Blaine, la miró extrañado,

Doña Gertrudis: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, ¿estaba tomando un té?

Doña Gertrudis: Aja,

Blaine: ¡Un fantasma puede tomar un té!

Doña Gertrudis: Ni idea

Blaine: Pero

Doña Gertrudis no aguantó más y se comenzó a reír, Blaine se acercó con cuidado y un poco temeroso alzó su mano,

Doña Gertrudis: No soy fantasma muchacho,

Blaine: ¿Cómo dijo?

Doña Gertrudis: Mi nombre es Gertrudis, como te había dicho, en el pueblo me conocen como la anciana loca la cual le gusta vivir sola en la sierra

Blaine como en automático puso el pocillo con agua, se sentó después,

Blaine: ¿Está viva?

Gertrudis: Mucho, tanto que les hice creer estar muerta

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Gertrudis: Porque un fantasma les impondría más, a una extraña vieja aparecida de la nada,

Blaine: Suena casi igual

Gertrudis: Ahora ya sabes la verdad, yo quería descubrirme hasta un poquito después, ¿por qué traes esa mamadera?

Blaine: Es para la hija de Chang, ¿lo conoce?

Gertrudis: Desde luego, es el doctor el cual tiene una cena romántica afuera de Mataárboles, el cual es su lugar preferido de ustedes para hacerse cariñitos

Blaine: Ouch, no me diga que

El pobre se puso rojo,

Gertrudis: Solo los he visto besarse,

Blaine: Ah

Gertrudis: Esa agua ya está hirviendo

Blaine: Si,

Se levantó y sirvió el agua en la mamadera,

Gertrudis: La dejan enfriar un poco, no se la vayan a dar así a la bebé

Blaine: Si

Gertrudis: Muchacho, yo quería decirte algo todavía como fantasma pero dadas las circunstancias

Blaine: ¿Qué me quería decir?

Gertrudis: El matrimonio es como los zapatos

Blaine: ¿Cómo dijo?

Gertrudis: Me escuchaste bien, otro día con más calma te explico, lleva esa mamadera a la pequeña porque a estas horas ha de estar llorando y tu novio desesperado

Blaine: De acuerdo, pero luego me dice, no le entendí

Gertrudis: Reflexiónalo un poco,

Blaine salió de Matahambres, llego muerto de la risa, al entrar vio como Kurt daba vueltas con la bebé como dijo Gertrudis, estaba desesperado, la bebé estaba llorando a grito abierto,

Kurt: Te tardaste mucho

Blaine: A ver

Le quitó con cuidado a la bebé, Kurt agarró la mamadera y la destapó, con los nervios ni siquiera comprobó si estaba muy caliente,

Blaine: Cuidado, no mi cielo, la ves a quemar

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Creo viene algo caliente,

Kurt: Este

La agitó y se puso un poco en su mano, efectivamente estaba algo caliente para la bebé, fue al baño y le dejó caer un poco de agua mientras Blaine intentaba calmarla, regresó y se la dio con cuidado, mientras la bebé se tomaba la mamadera Kurt se sentó en la cama y observó como se veía él,

Blaine: ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Kurt: Nada, solo observaba,

Acabando el biberón, se alcanzó a sentir un olor poco agradable,

Blaine: Se hizo

Kurt: Hay que cambiarla,

Blaine: ¿Sabes cambiar un pañal?

Kurt: Yo sí, ¿tú?

Blaine: Ni idea, ¿me enseñas?

Kurt: ¡Quieres aprender!

Blaine: Aja, ándale dime,

Pusieron a la bebé en la cama, sin antes poner un plástico debajo de ella,

Blaine: ¿Para qué es esa cosa?

Kurt: Para evitar algún accidente, le quitamos su ropita, sí que hizo bastante,

Con el olor a Kurt le dieron náuseas, las cuales acrecentaron cuando la destapó, las ganas de volver se hicieron muy grandes y dejó a Blaine con la mitad de la explicación de cómo cambiar un pañal, se vio en la urgente necesidad de correr al baño a vomitar, como pudo terminó de limpiar a la bebé y le colocó el pañal, justo en el instante que Kurt iba saliendo del baño, Chang y su esposa entraron abrazados,

Mike: ¿Les dio mucha lata?

Blaine: No para nada, le puse el pañal, pero no sé si quedo bien, mi maestro corrió al baño

Kurt: Ayy Blaine

Se puso todo rojo, Blaine lo abrazó, Tina revisó a la bebé,

Tina: Está bien

Blaine: Bueno nos retiramos, ¿se la pasaron bien?

Tina: Si, muchas gracias por cuidar un rato a nuestra bebé

Kurt: No fue nada

Mike: Mi esposa tiene razón, ayer me cubrieron y hoy otra vez los desvelamos con la cuidada de la bebé

Blaine: No se preocupe Chang, nos fuimos entrenando, buenas noches,

Kurt se puso pálido, Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, se fueron a Mataárboles a dormir, cuando estuvieron acostados,

Blaine: ¿Cómo vas con tu regla?

Kurt: Este.. bien

Blaine: Casi no te han dado cólicos

Kurt: No, quizás porque me he bañado con agua caliente,

Blaine: Bueno, cierra tus ojos

Kurt: Aja,

El resto de la semana en la cual estuvo la esposa de Chang, varias veces Blaine fue a instruirse un poco, Kurt se sorprendía por esa extraña actitud, no le había vuelto a tocar el tema del embarazo cosa que le tranquilizó, los días se fueron volando y acompañaron a Chang para dejar a su esposa en la estación, se despidieron con algunas lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa, solo faltarían menos de cuatro meses para regresar,

Mike: Te cuidas,

Tina: Si, cualquier cosa me mandas una carta

Mike: Llegan tarde

Tina: Algo es algo

Kurt alcanzó a escucharlos,

Kurt: Mike, si gusta le puedo prestar mi celular, pero no tiene crédito

Tina: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si Tina, yo tengo un celular el cual tiene recepción milagrosamente en Matamiedos, este es el número, yo no puedo llamar, pero quizás tú si

Tina: Le puedo abonar una tarjeta y hablarte aunque sea una vez a la semana,

Mike: Pues sería darle molestias al colega

Kurt: Nada que ver

Se pusieron de acuerdo para que le abonara la tarjeta y pudiera recibir, también llamar él una vez a la semana, de regreso Blaine no le quitaba la vista de encima, comenzaba a correr la segunda semana de Septiembre, para él Kurt seguía sin tener su regla, cuando estuvieron solos en la noche

Blaine: ¿Reglaste este mes?

Kurt: Claro, no hemos hecho el amor en estos días,

Blaine: ¿Cuándo empezaste?

Kurt: No me acuerdo,

Blaine: Cielo estás mintiendo

Kurt: Para nada

Blaine: Veme a los ojos,

Kurt: Te veo

Blaine: No reglaste, ¿o sí?

* * *

.

_Bonamore: Yo no he dicho que habrá o no habrá embarazo, no pongas palabras en mi boca XD yo dije que no puedes organizar el baby shower, nada más =) jajajajaja_

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_

.

.

**SPOILERS ALERT:**

**_Cap 42:_**

_Blaine: ¿Cuál es una prueba infalible de embarazo?_

* * *

_Blaine: ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para casarse?_

* * *

_Kurt: Andas muy raro, ¿me escondes algo?_

* * *

_Kurt: Para mi él me deja el primero de Enero, solo está montando un teatro_

* * *

_Blaine: No te acerques o me enojo_

* * *

_Kurt: Lo sé, ¿vamos a terminar?_

* * *

**_Cap 43:_**

_- Busco a Blaine_

_Se volteó confundido al oír esa voz, tenía la mano de Kurt agarrada a la de él y sintió como el castaño se quería zafar._


	42. Capítulo 42

_¡Buenas tarde Colegas! =)_

_Primer capítulo de hoy._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

.

* * *

**42**

El sol no se puede tapar con un dedo, la pregunta de Blaine era muy clara, esos días se la pasó observándolo, cada cuanto según se cambiaba la toalla, además varias veces se metió a bañar con Kurt esa semana, a lo cual nunca accedía porque le daba pena estando reglando,

Kurt: Desde luego, hasta creo voy a necesitar toallas,

Blaine: Pues habrá que pedirle a Shuester permiso de ir al pueblo por ellas

Kurt: Igual más adelante, para la otra vez que vayamos por provisiones, me alcanzan para dos meses más

Blaine: Ok, voy a ver el rol de esta semana

Kurt: Te espero aquí,

Blaine: Bueno

Blaine salió de casa el Armado, iba caminando muy pensativo cuando se topó con Shuester,

Shuester: Anderson, ¿en qué mundo viene?

Blaine: Perdón

Shuester: Le dije buenos días

Blaine: Disculpe Shuester, venía pensando en como sacarle la verdad a mi novio

Shuester: ¿Cuál verdad le sacará a mi hijo postizo?

Se rió con el comentario,

Blaine: Pronto será abuelo según yo

Shuester: ¡No!, pero estaban cuidándose

Blaine: Estábamos,

Shuester: Muchacho, el día de la feria se fueron a surtir de nuevo, al igual que en Mayo

Blaine: ¿Cómo sabe lo de Mayo?

Shuester: Pueblo chico chisme rápido

Blaine: ¡Qué pena!

Shuester: Hasta orgulloso me sentí de tener dos doctores tan planificadores y responsables en ese aspecto

Blaine: Los preservativos fallan cuando el amor es mucho

Shuester: ¡Dios santo, hasta poeta me salió!

Blaine: No se burle de mí,

Shuester: Ok, ¿dónde iba?

Blaine: A ver el rol de esta semana,

Shuester: Les toca bajar al pueblo diario a dar consultas allá

Blaine: ¡De verdad!, es usted adivino

Shuester: ¿Por qué tanta felicidad de bajar al pueblo?

Blaine: ¿Cuál es una prueba infalible de embarazo?

Shuester: Unos exámenes de sangre, debe saberlo usted y le hice una pregunta

Blaine: No sé enoje Shuester, si porque lo sé, necesito agarrar desprevenido a mi novio y hacerlos,

Shuester: A ver, estoy medio revuelto, venga conmigo y me explica a fondo las cosas,

Blaine: Está bien,

Los dos se fueron a casa de Shuester ahí no habría oídos, mientras tanto Kurt estaba acostado dándole vueltas a varias cosas, jamás a alguien llevó ahí, aunque estaba a unos metros, la casa del encargado del internado era un lugar misterioso para cualquiera de los incautos de años anteriores,

Shuester: Tome asiento

Blaine: Gracias, está enorme su casa

Shuester: Y llena de soledad,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no se volvió a casar?

Shuester: Porque sentí haber sufrido suficiente y además hasta se me metió traer una maldición conmigo, en fin deje pasar los años,

Blaine: Nunca es tarde

Shuester: Estoy muy hecho a estar solo, además, dígame, ¿qué mujer le agradaría vivir en plena sierra?

Blaine: Está difícil encontrar una

Shuester: Ve, más no lo traje aquí para hablar de mi, sino de la situación digamos reinante en casa el Armado,

Blaine: La cosa está así, con la visita de la esposa de Chang, Kurt se puso muy melancólico, a andar suspirando todo el día,

Shuester: ¿Qué hay de especial en eso?, quizás andaba así por lo sucedido con sus padres

Blaine: Si a eso le sumo, dos cosas sucedidas estos meses

Shuester: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: En Julio cuando estaba esperando a sus papás, pasó la semana en la cual acostumbra reglar y no le bajó, yo estuve digamos haciendo mi labor de convencimiento y cuando supo de la imposibilidad de subir aquí por la lluvia, regló

Shuester: Se habrá relajado porque habría tenido miedo a enfrentarse a los insultos de sus padres

Blaine: Eso pensé yo en primera instancia, pasaron los días y no subieron sus papás, después lo hicieron y sucedió esa terrible escena la cual lo lastimó tanto,

Shuester: ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?

Blaine: Nada Shuester, yo lo conocí cuando chocamos en la estación, a su ex le dio mucho coraje que Kurt no se hubiera ido. Al principio tentado a irse estuvo, pero traía al igual que yo muchas broncas con su pareja, vio en este lugar alejado de todo un espacio para estar lejos de las presiones de su ex y familia,

Shuester: ¿Cuáles presiones?

Blaine: Querían casarlo, pero el tipo no le iba a permitir seguir con su carrera, pero se topó con con Kurt porque él está muy metido en su carrera, en graduarse y poder ayudar a mucha gente,

Shuester: Entonces por esa razón no habló con Figgins y salió huyendo

Blaine: Más o menos, al igual que yo deseaba un espacio para analizar las cosas y tomar una decisión,

Shuester: Creo las circunstancias lea hicieron tomar una muy diferente, ni siquiera prevista,

Blaine: Así es,

Shuester: A ver, entonces no regló en Julio

Blaine: Ni en Agosto, después de esa terrible visita de sus padres, Kurt y yo comenzamos a hablar mucho, intentar nivelar nuestro carácter para lograr tener una buena relación, fueron pasando los días y nunca le bajó, hasta hace unos días cuando digamos lo encaré con el hecho de su falta de regla en esos dos meses, me confesó que si era así,

Shuester: Entonces por qué quiere sacarle la sopa, no entiendo

Blaine: Eso lo hablamos en la guardia, para la noche estaba reglando, ¡extraño no!

Shuester: Más bien normal, se vio descubierto y fue su salida,

Blaine: Al menos usted lo ve como yo, Kurt tenía sus sospechas de estar embarazado, por eso en parte quería irse, según Kurt en el D.F. vería como hacerse cargo de las consecuencias,

Shuester: En primera instancia, no lo llame así,

Blaine: ¿Consecuencias?

Shuester: Así es, el hecho de que la persona amada esté embarazado es una dicha muy grande y no se debe ver como una consecuencia, por eso Kurt lo está ocultando,

Blaine: Ok, no volveré a utilizar esa palabra, pero Kurt también lo hace,

Shuester: Puede ser para probar como lo tomarías,

Blaine: Genial, pues no sé cómo tomarlo, soy un desastre como novio, según íbamos a ir por pasos, pero creo deberemos caminar y correr al mismo tiempo,

Shuester: Contéstame algo, quieres descubrir si Kurt está embarazado o no, ¿para qué lo quiere constatar?

Blaine: Lo amo, si está embarazado lo debemos compartir los dos, Kurt no está solo, me tiene a mi, como le dije se me fundieron las neuronas a su lado, fue hermoso hacer el amor y no voy a limpiarme las manos o alejarme cuando me necesita, además estoy bien enamorado,

Shuester: Vamos a hacer esto para ayudarlo, según les debo realizar unos exámenes de sangre a todos para ver si están bien, además de un toxicológico, yo pensaba esperar a la semana siguiente para hacerlo, igual y

Blaine: No, está perfecto, voy a hacer como que le creí, ¿podría agregarle en el examen de Kurt una prueba de embarazo?

Shuester: Desde luego, solo debo poner una cruz más en su hoja de análisis,

Shuester se levantó sacó un folder y buscó la hoja con el nombre de Kurt, localizó donde decía prueba de embarazo y la tachó, de esa forma la siguiente semana al hacerse los estudios ese estaría incluido,

Blaine: Gracias, abusando y como estoy aquí, ¿tiene idea de qué se necesita para casarse?

Shuester: ¿Por el civil o la iglesia?,

Blaine: Ambas, aunque debo averiguar si Kurt es católico,

Shuester: ¡No lo sabe!

Blaine: Hay muchas cosas de las cuales desconozco de Kurt, pero deberé averiguar en estos días, ¿sabe qué se requiere?

Shuester: Me casé hace años muchacho, pero si bajas esta semana al pueblo puedes averiguar, la iglesia te quedará fácil, en el atrio estarán dando las consultas y a unos metros de ahí se encuentra el registro civil,

Blaine: Ok, muchas gracias por todo, ¿a qué hora debemos bajar hoy?

Shuester: En una hora más, la camioneta está preparada y aquí están las llaves

Blaine: Bien, nos vemos Shuester

Shuester: Le explica a su novio o colega, ¿cómo lo llamo?

Blaine: Pues tanto es mi novio como mi colega

Shuester: Me seguiré refiriendo a Kurt como el colega en cuestiones del internado, allá en la iglesia les darán de comer y también cualquier medicina necesaria, el doctor del pueblo se casó y se fue de luna de miel, por lo cual alguien lo debe cubrir, se me regresan a las cinco de la tarde a más tardar para que no les toque noche en la vereda, no quiero ningún accidente

Blaine: Está bien,

Salió de casa de Shuester, iba jugando las llaves, lo vio a lo lejos hablando con Duval,

Kurt: ¿No lo has visto?

Nick: Para nada, se te perdió

Kurt: Más o menos, según solo iba a ver el rol, fui hasta Matasanos y no andaba ahí

Nick: Jamás llegó allá, yo estaba ahí viendo eso exactamente,

Kurt: Entonces, ¿dónde se fue?

Estaba de espaldas a donde él venía, lo abrazó con cuidado y le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Aquí estoy,

Kurt: Ayy,

Nick: Bueno ya encontró a quien se le perdió, con permiso

Blaine: Propio,

Cuando se alejó Duval, le dio un beso en su oreja, Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Me haces cosquillas

Blaine: Sientes lindo

Kurt: Si, pero me da cosita, ¿dónde andabas?

Blaine: Con Shuester, ¿estás listo?

Kurt: Nos toca bajar al pueblo según vi

Blaine: Así es, aquí traigo las llaves, estaremos dando consultas en la iglesia hasta las cinco y luego regresamos

Kurt: Pues vamos,

Blaine: Regálame un beso

Kurt: Claro que sí,

Ambos se fueron al pueblo, llegaron a la iglesia, Shuester no les había dicho por quién preguntar, pero un niño como de unos ocho años en cuanto lo vio bajar corrió gritando "ya están aquí", los dos se rieron, unos minutos después un señor como de unos cuarenta años salió a recibirlos, se presentó como el padre Benjamín, él estaba encargado de la parroquia del pueblo y había instalado ese dispensario para ayudar a las familias de más bajos recursos, el doctor del pueblo de planta digamos, se encargaba de dar consultas gratuitas a ciertas horas, pero dada su ausencia pidió a Shuester dos de sus practicantes para apoyarlo. El padre Benjamín los condujo a un cuarto el cual estaba equipado para dar una buena consulta, también les dio una lista de los medicamentos con los cuales se contaba en una especie de bodega,

Padre Benjamín: ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Kurt: No padre

Padre Benjamín: Bueno, los dejo en su consultorio,

Blaine: Gracias,

Tenía unos segundos de haber salido el padre,

Blaine: Oye,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: ¿Eres católico?

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Curiosidad, sabes voy a alcanzar al padre para preguntarle algo,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Una cosita, ahora regreso,

Puso una cara que Kurt se rió, el padre se había detenido a hablar con Doña Tomis, la señora se la pasaba siempre de orejas en la iglesia porque ahí salían los buenos chismes según su experiencia y ese día sacaría uno gordo,

Padre Benjamín: ¿Necesita algo doctor?

Blaine: Le quería preguntar algo, pero será más tarde está ocupado,

Padre Benjamín: No, la señora Tomis terminó de decirme todo, ¿verdad?

Señora Tomis: Si padre,

Se retiró un poco, pero quedó a la suficiente distancia, Anderson era bien conocido por los tipos que estaban en la cárcel y la forma heroica en la cual había defendido a su amado, cosas más o menos,

Padre Benjamín: Dígame doctor,

Blaine: ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para casarse?

Padre Benjamín: Primero debe apartar una fecha, después traer una serie de papeles y tomar unas pláticas, una confesión antes de la boda, se me olvidaba pagar la misa,

Blaine: ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Padre Benjamín: Es un donativo, dan lo que quieran, pero como dice la secre de 300 para arriba se aceptan

Blaine: De acuerdo padre, entonces primero debo elegir una fecha,

Padre Benjamín: Así es, después le indicarían los papeles que necesita traer usted y su pareja,

Blaine: Bien, muchas gracias

Padre Benjamín: De nada, ¿se quiere casar?

Blaine: Si padre

Padre Benjamín: Pues enhorabuena, ¿la boda es con el doctor?

Blaine: Espero me acepte

Padre Benjamín: ¡No se lo ha pedido!

Blaine: La verdad no, lo haré pronto, oiga, usted no cree una locura casarse con alguien a la cual se ama mucho, pero con la cual se pelea uno feo,

Padre Benjamín: He oído mucho de ustedes dos, tanto por las chismosas del pueblo,

Le dio una mirada a Doña Tomis la cual comenzó a toser, pero no se alejó de ahí, al contrario colocó mejor la oreja,

Padre Benjamín: Como por Shuester, se armaban batallas cámpales entre ustedes

Blaine: En un principio, después me comenzó a gustar demasiado, lo quería comer vivo,

El padre se rió con su expresión,

Blaine: Ayy, disculpe

Padre Benjamín: No te apures muchacho, es normal la mayoría de las relaciones surgen a raíz y en principio de una atracción física, de ahí poco a poco se va pasando a un proceso en el cual intentas dar y entregarte completamente a tu pareja para darle felicidad,

Blaine: En eso estoy creo,

Padre Benjamín: Muchacho, las peleas son normales cada uno tiene sus vivencias, formas de pensar, actitudes etc., la problemática que pueden llegar a tener es pan de cada día, eso te hace afrontarte a la realidad y no idealizar una relación, el unir tu vida con otra persona no te quita tener diferencias con esa persona, el reto está en saberlas solucionar,

Blaine: Dígamelo a mi,

Padre Benjamín: Ahí viene su novio hasta ahora, por cierto para cualquier cosa antes debes pedirle matrimonio,

Blaine: Está bien padre, gracias por la información y los consejos,

Padre Benjamín: Los que necesites muchacho, estamos aquí para ayudarte,

El padre se retiró sonriente, Kurt se había cansado de esperarlo,

Kurt: ¿Cuántas dudas tenías?,

Blaine: Muchas,

Kurt: Con razón, te tardaste mucho, ¿y cuáles eran?

Blaine: Unas

Kurt: Andas muy raro, ¿me escondes algo?

Blaine: No, ¿tú a mí?

Kurt: Tampoco,

Los dos se rieron y se abrazaron, ese día estuvo muy tranquilo, tuvieron pocas visitas y casi fueron casos de infección leves afortunadamente, a las cinco en punto se despidieron del padre Benjamín para regresar a Matamiedos, en el camino no hablaron casi nada, llegaron a buena hora, la verdad la comida en la iglesia había sido mucho, se fueron directo a casa el Armado, cuando entraron,

Blaine: ¿Terminaste de reglar?

Kurt se rascó la cabeza, para no errarle,

Blaine: Cielo,

Kurt: Este no

Blaine: Ahh,

Se aguantó la risa, Kurt entró al baño, cuando salió Blaine estaba acostado con las sábanas encima, Kurt se volteó para sacar un pijama limpio, Blaine esperó a que se quitara la ropa, se levantó lentamente sin hacer ruido, cuando iba a tomar el pijama para ponérselo sintió los labios de él en su espalda, poco a poco fue bajando con algunos besos,

Kurt: Que rico,

Blaine: ¿Te gusta?

Kurt: Mucho,

Kurt se giró lentamente y lo volteó a ver, Blaine pasó su dedo lentamente por sus labios,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

Lo besó y haciendo uso de sus neuronas fundidas, le bajó lentamente su boxer, poco a poco fueron a la cama,

Blaine: ¿Te hago el amor?

Kurt: Si,

Después de amarse Kurt cerró sus ojos, Blaine lo veía aguantándose la risa, le dio un beso en su frente,

Blaine: ¿Vas a ser todito mío?

Kurt: Si tú eres así mío,

Lo besó, en un rato el sueño se hizo preso de Kurt, pero no de él, tenía algo de sed y se levantó con cuidado, fue hasta Matahambres por agua, cuando iba saliendo se topó con Doña Gertrudis,

Doña Gertrudis: Buenas noches,

Blaine: Buenas noches, en usted estaba pensando

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: No logro descifrar lo de los zapatos y el matrimonio,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Te lo explico?

Blaine: Si por favor,

Doña Gertrudis: Ok, con una condición,

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Doña Gertrudis: Después vas y se lo explicas a tu novio

Blaine: Trato, oiga usted me podría ayudar, Kurt todavía cree que usted es un fantasma,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Blaine: Aunque la próxima semana tendré sin dudar mi respuesta a mi pregunta, tengo ya varias cosas para confirmar,

Doña Gertrudis: Dios, hablaste como en trabalenguas,

Blaine: Para mi Kurt está embarazado, pero él lo niega, ¿podría ayudarme?

Doña Gertrudis: Desde luego,

Gertrudis le explicó lo de los zapatos y acordaron algo para el siguiente día obtener otra prueba irrefutable, Blaine regresó y le dio un beso, Kurt se movió, le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Despierta mi cielo

Kurt: Umm,

Blaine: Necesito hablarte de algo

Kurt: Mañana

Blaine: No puede esperar,

Tardó un poco pero abrió los ojos,

Kurt: Dime, espero sea importante,

Blaine: La casamentera me dijo algo y debo comunicártelo,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Lo miro extrañado,

Blaine: Ponme atención, El matrimonio se parece a los zapatos

Kurt: Estás loco

Blaine: No de verdad, cuando quieres comprar unos te llaman la atención por su forma, color o estilo, tenía razón el padre Benjamín

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Cualquier relación inicia por atracción, así como los zapatos en un aparador

Kurt: Blaine, estás delirando

Blaine: Piénsalo así, nosotros nos gustamos mucho en un inicio,

Kurt: Aja,

Blaine: Pero no nos quedamos así,

Kurt: Imagínate seguir peleando,

Blaine: No, pero esas peleas según el padre son normales, nos afrontamos a la realidad de que una relación no es perfecta, lleva sus tragos dulces y amargos,

Kurt: Dios santo, te hace bien estar cerca de la iglesia

Blaine: Ya ves

Le ganó la risa a Kurt,

Kurt: Bueno a ver sigue con lo de los zapatos,

Blaine: Si, bueno eliges los que más te llamen la atención, al principio te aprieta, lastiman, sacan heridas e incluso llegas a arrepentirte de haberlos comprado,

Kurt: Así nos pasó a nosotros,

Blaine: Aja, pero con el tiempo se amoldan tan bien a uno, que aunque haya otros mejores, más nuevos, bonitos o modernos, uno no los quiere cambiar por otros

Lo destapó y comenzó a darle besos en todo su cuerpo, Kurt se desquitó con algunas cosquillas,

Kurt: ¿No me quieres cambiar?

Blaine: Para nada, por cierto, según el padre Benjamín no es

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo demás te lo digo en unos días

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, ahh no dime

Blaine: No mi cielo,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Te voy a amar,

Kurt: Umm, pero usa preservativo,

Blaine: Los vamos a donar porque a nosotros ya no nos sirven

Kurt: Si,

A la mañana siguiente se fueron al pueblo, en un descanso,

Blaine: Me aguantas tantito ahora vengo

Kurt: ¿A dónde vas?

Blaine: A ver algo,

Se fue, Kurt se quedó solo, le llamó la atención el desorden en el cual se encontraban los medicamentos y se puso a arreglarlos, Doña Gertrudis entró,

Doña Gertrudis: Hola

Kurt: Ayy, me asustó

Doña Gertrudis: Todavía te hago eso

Kurt: Estaba pensando en algo

Doña Gertrudis: Puedo adivinarlo

Kurt: Lo dudo

Doña Gertrudis: Tengo el poder de leer la mente,

Blaine estaba afuera colocando oído, el padre Benjamín lo vio, se acercó,

Padre Benjamín: ¿Qué sucede?

Blaine: Shh, me están ayudando a sacarle la verdad a mi novio

Padre Benjamín: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Escuche,

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: De verdad

Doña Gertrudis: Claro muchacho, algo te preocupa

Kurt: Mi vida, no sé cómo voy a enfrentar todo,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Qué es todo?

Kurt: Lee la mente

Doña Gertrudis: Ahh, todo se refiere a no tener donde llegar, ni trabajo, ni familia

Kurt: Aja,

Doña Gertrudis: Tienes un novio, él no te dejara solo,

Kurt: Para mi él me deja el primero de Enero, solo está montando un teatro

Doña Gertrudis: Evacua ese pensamiento de tu mente, ese hombre te ama, por cierto no terminé, tu otra gran preocupación es como correr

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Doña Gertrudis: Traducido, si serás un buen padre para el bebé que estás esperando, también te preocupa enfrentarlo solo,

Kurt: Tengo pavor

Doña Gertrudis: Hay otro papá

Kurt: Él no,

Kurt se volteó, lo cual aprovechó Doña Gertrudis para salir y Blaine para entrar, cuando regresó la vista,

Kurt: Está fuera de esto

Blaine: ¿Por qué me quieres dejar fuera?

Kurt: El fantasma estaba aquí

Blaine: Se habrá ido,

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: ¿De qué me quieres dejar fuera?

Kurt: De nada,

Doña Gertrudis se topó con el padre Benjamín, para no interrumpirlos la cuestionó sobre lo dicho por Blaine, ambos se fueron a hablar a la sacristía, lo puso al tanto de la situación, como él aunque tenía un pavor, por amor quería ser otro para brindarle a Kurt y a su posible bebé la protección, amor y más. Los nervios no dejaban a Kurt, había recapacitado en muchas cosas, seguro él tenía sus dudas a todo lo que daba, para agregarle presión, la siguiente mañana,

Trent: Buenos días, vamos todos arriba

Shuester: Buenos días,

Trent: Nos toca ir al pueblo, yupi,

Shuester: Calmado Nixon, les chupará el vampiro,

Trent: Eso a mí me desagradó,

Shuester: Son las reglas, debo hacerles estos estudios

Blaine y Kurt iban llegando a donde estaba la camioneta con todos a unos metros de Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo?

Mike: Nada colega,

Trent: Como nada Chang, nos chupará el vampiro a todos,

Kurt: ¿Qué dijo?

Shuester: Así es Kurt, les debo hacer unos exámenes a todos, es un requisito

Blaine: ¿Qué incluyen esos exámenes?

Shuester: Lo normal Anderson, no quiero a nadie anémico o con alguna cosa así, vamos arriba,

Los nueve bajaron al pueblo, fueron pasando de dos en dos, por fin les llegó el turno a ellos, Shuester les fue dando sus órdenes para que se las entregaran a las enfermeras, con toda intención se las dio al revés a ellos, Kurt solo revisó rápidamente que no estuviera marcado la casilla de prueba de embarazo, cuando entraron y Kurt se la dio a la enfermera,

Kurt: Aquí tiene

Enfermera: ¿Usted es Blaine Anderson?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine según vio el suyo,

Blaine: Nos la dio al revés Shuester,

Les sacaron la sangre y salieron de ahí, ellos se quedaron en el pueblo, mientras los demás regresaron a Matamiedos, en la tarde iría Shuester por ellos, en una escapadita, Blaine habló de nuevo con el padre,

Blaine: ¿Tiene muy llenos estos meses?

Padre Benjamín: Algo, porque se comienzan a ver los resultados de la primavera

Blaine: Ouch, no me diga, aunque lo de nosotros más bien fue de verano

Padre Benjamín: Ayer hablé con Gertrudis, ¿amas al doctor?

Blaine: Mucho, le seré franco, a mi el amor y matrimonio según son una maldición, pero por Kurt he cambiado de parecer, hasta la sueño

Padre Benjamín: ¿Qué?

Blaine: La maldición, sabe, ¿dónde puedo comprar un anillo?

Padre Benjamín: Al ladito del registro civil,

Blaine: Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, gracias padre

Padre Benjamín: De nada muchacho,

Los nervios de Kurt estaban matándolo, juraba que Blaine lo descubriría, debería tener cuidado con sus contestaciones y fechas de su regla, esperaba no se le notara para Enero, aunque por sus cuentas lo dudaba, al siguiente día Blaine estuvo tranquilo, dieron sus consultas, no se le escapó para nada y tampoco lo cuestionó al respecto. El día viernes, aprovechó una consulta en la cual no requería de tanto trabajo, y se lanzó a unos locales cerca de ahí, entró todo nervioso, comenzó a ver la vitrina,

- ¿Lo puedo ayudar?

Blaine: Quiero un anillo para mi novio,

- ¿Un regalo?

Blaine: Para pedirle matrimonio

- Esos están acá muchacho,

Le sacó varios, le llamó la atención uno en la cual tenía solo dos piedras como decorado, se veía sumamente delicado, la cosa era saber el precio,

Blaine: ¿Cuánto vale ese?

- Es pieza única,

Cuando oyó esa contestación, se dijo: "ya no me alcanzó", pero el encargado le explicó a qué se refería con eso, el del exhibidor era el único anillo de ese modelo, por ello estaba casi rematado porque era un número pequeño y nadie lo había adquirido, llevaba ahí como tres años, Blaine sacó de su pantalón un anillo el cual había tomado de sus cosas de Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Será de este número?

- Suerte joven, es el número,

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

- Claro,

Blaine: Entonces me lo da, espero me lo acepte,

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada Doctor?

Blaine: Dudo lo conozca o quizás sí, es el Doctor Hummel, de Matamiedos

- ¡Usted es el Doctor Anderson!

Blaine: Este si

- Es un placer conocerlo, es todo un héroe

Blaine: ¡Yo para nada!

- Desde luego, defendió a su novio de esos malvados

Blaine: Lo amo, no iba a dejar que le hicieran nada

- Por supuesto y usted recibió todos los golpes, mis respetos

Blaine: Señor me apena,

- No, debe sentirse orgulloso,

El señor metió el anillo en la caja, y se lo dio a Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Cuánto es?

- Nada, es un regalo de Don Eulolio para usted por su heroísmo

Blaine: No lo puedo aceptar,

- Desde luego, sino me ofendo

Los hombres de ese pueblo ofendidos eran peligrosos, así que mejor aceptó el regalo, no quería verse encañonado otra vez, en Matamiedos todos sus colegas andaban vueltos locos, hasta Shuester estaba en el relajo,

Nick: No se le vaya a quemar la cena

Finn: Si Duval, lleve la mesa junto con Harwood y Nixon

Trent: Enseguida jefe

Finn: Por hoy lo soy Nixon, así que moviditos

Mike: Se le sube el poder a la cabeza a Hudson,

Finn: Tampoco se me azote,

Cuando Blaine regresó la señora tenía rato de haberse ido, el señor de la tienda de anillos insistió en tomarle la medida de él y anotar la de Kurt para mandar a hacerle los anillos para la boda, claro corrían por cuenta y regalo de Don Eulolio, sería un honor ser padrino de alguien tan valiente y de un hombre tan inteligente como Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Me extrañaste?

Kurt: Mucho, dónde te metiste

Blaine: Por ahí

Kurt: Andas de

Kurt se volteó todo enojado, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Te soy y seré fiel, porque es la base para mantener junto con el amor para algo muy importante,

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, en eso tocaron la puerta,

Blaine: Si

- Mi hijo está enfermo,

Blaine vio al niño y llevaba ronchitas, Kurt se movió para atender al niño pero lo detuvo,

Blaine: Para, tú no lo atiendes

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?

Blaine: Porque el niño tiene sarampión o varicela, a ver pequeño

Blaine se acercó y alzó la playera del niño,

Blaine: Burbujitas, es varicela,

- ¿Qué le hago doctor?

Blaine: Le voy a dar algo de antibiótico y también un polvo para el escozor,

- Gracias doctor,

Kurt: Déjame ver

Blaine: No te acerques o me enojo,

Se aguantó decir algo, una vez que se fueron los pacientes Kurt lo miró enojado,

Blaine: Quita esa carita

Kurt: Nop, también tenía derecho a atender al niño,

Blaine: Cielo, tenía varicela,

Kurt: ¿Qué con eso?

Blaine: Vamos te digo en casa el Armado que con eso,

En el camino llevaba una cara de pocos amigos, cuando llegaron allá, Kurt se bajó y caminó como alma que llevaba el diablo

Blaine: Genial lo hice enojar muy este día,

Iba atrasito de Kurt, subieron las escaleras y casi le azota la puerta de casa el Armado,

Kurt: ¿Te pegué?

Blaine: Para tu mala suerte no

Kurt: Ashh

Entró riéndose y Kurt corrió al baño,

Blaine: Cielo, ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

Kurt: No, ¿y por qué me dices cielo?

Blaine: Llevo días diciéndote así, puedes salir, por favor,

Tardó unos minutos pero abrió, Blaine le sonrió y lo besó,

Kurt: ¿No andas de amoríos?

Blaine: Menos que nunca, ¿vienes conmigo?

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: A...

* * *

.

_Quizás está medio raro el capítulo y unos que vendrán pronto igual, pero yo hice una aclaración en el cap 1 del fic =)_

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._

_Hoy todo es Klaine, así que estoy FELIZ :D_


	43. Capítulo 43

_Que disfruten el capítulo Colegas =)_

.

* * *

**43**

Le dio un beso,

Blaine: A Mataárboles

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: No me preguntes solo ven conmigo, por favor

Kurt: Estás todo raro, en la semana siempre te me desapareciste y ahora sales con esto, vas a terminarme, no hay necesidad de ir hasta allá,

Blaine: Escúchame, te amo y cuando me ausentaba en la semana eran por motivos especiales,

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: Acompáñame

Kurt: Ni a la esquina

Blaine: Te lo pido, me pongo de rodillas si quieres

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Ohh pues,

Kurt: Voy a darme un baño y luego vamos, me siento como acalorado

Blaine: Como tú quieras, ¿puedo bañarme contigo?

Kurt: Está bien,

Blaine se había dado una vuelta en las cosas que le mandaron los papás a Kurt, afortunadamente encontró una caja la cual estaba marcada como ropa elegante y otra con el nombre de documentos, de la primera sacó un traje sencillo el cual le gustó en color azul marino y unos zapatos que venían ahí los cuales a su ver hacían juego con el, el romanticismo no era su fuerte, pero esa noche debía ser especial y lo sabía, él no se quedaría atrás, en su arreglo Shuester le había prestado un traje negro de sus años mozos el cual le quedó ni mandado a hacer; estaban a punto de entrar bajo el chorro de agua, cuando le dijo que escuchaba algo y salió del baño, destapó su cama porque abajo habían metido sus colegas la ropa de ambos y tapado con la colcha para esconderla, definitivamente sin la ayuda de todos ellos no lo hubiera podido hacer, cuando salieron de bañarse y Kurt vio la ropa de la cama

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Cielo, ¿quieres acompañarme a una cena especial?

Kurt: ¡Cena!

Blaine: Si, tú y yo,

Kurt: Desde luego,

Blaine: Espero no haber elegido un traje que te traiga algún recuerdo de

Kurt lo silenció con un beso, no había tenido mal tino, ese traje lo había usado en año nuevo, cuando se aventó un round con su papá por irse tan lejos, gracias a esa rebeldía y mantenerse firme de ir a donde le indicaron, tenía ahora a su diamante en bruto, aunque desconfiara de él y hasta sintiera cada cosa una comedia; ambos se arreglaron, al verlo vestido con el traje azul marino y tan perfectamente arreglado, casi se desmaya, estaba con la boca abierta más no era el único, Kurt al verlo vestido de traje lo cautivó más,

Blaine: Estás hermoso

Kurt: Tú muy guapo, tenías razón en eso de los zapatos, definitivamente me atraes mucho

Blaine: Y tú a mi, pero no solo es eso ya, me permites

Le estiró la mano y Kurt la tomó, salieron de ahí y fueron observando las estrella en lo que llegaban a Mataárboles por el sendero en el cual corrió Kurt para escapar de los insultos de Ikar, lo detuvo a unos metros de llegar,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Cierra tus ojos

Kurt: No puedo, sino como camino

Blaine: Por favor

Kurt: Ok,

Al cerrarlos sintió como lo cargaba, caminó con Kurt en brazos, los colegas habían ayudado a arreglar el lugar, claro ahí había toque femenino de Gertrudis y de otras del pueblo, las cuales estaban enteradas del posible compromiso entre los doctores, por lo cual los ayudaron en muchas cosas, en principio en poner un mantel bordado con dos palomas en el centro, arriba de este unas velas en un candelabro hecho por Don Angulo especial para esa noche, también habían conseguido prestado con Doña Tomis su mejor vajilla y hasta copas, claro no podría faltar un buen vino donado por Shuester el cual tenía ese afán de coleccionarlos; cuando llegó y vio todo arreglado, casi se va de espaldas la verdad no esperaba tanto, hasta Blaine se sorprendió, lo bajó con cuidado y le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Abre tus ojos, te amo,

Lentamente Kurt los abrió y cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente casi se desmaya, en un minuto le pasaron sesenta preguntas por la cabeza, lo volteó a ver con una cara de asombro además de una pregunta la cual se dibujaba en su rostro, ¿para qué es todo esto?,

Blaine: Quiero pedirte algo especial esta noche

Kurt: Mi amor,

Blaine: No sé cuando sea correcto, si antes o después de cenar, de pie o sentados, tampoco bien a bien las palabras adecuadas, pero esto me nace de mi corazón,

Kurt: ¿Qué te nace?

Blaine: Hace unas noches te dejé inconcluso lo de los zapatos y algo de lo que me había dicho el padre Benjamín

Kurt: Lo recuerdo,

Blaine: Yo pensaba que era una locura, aunque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, nos peleamos muy feo

Kurt: Lo sé, ¿vamos a terminar?

Blaine: Y dale con eso para nada,

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: El padre Benjamín me hizo ver que no era una locura, sino normal discutir, claro había que buscar la forma de arreglar nuestras diferencias, para poder formar un buen matrimonio

Kurt: Dijiste ¿matrimonio?

Blaine: Si,

Unió algunas piezas de forma rápida, sintió que le faltaban fuerzas a sus piernas, Blaine lo abrazó, jaló una de las sillas y Kurt se sentó, Blaine se puso de rodillas frente a Kurt,

Blaine: Así es más romántico

Kurt: Tú

Blaine: Te amo,

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, no creía en lo absoluto lo que estaba viviendo, tampoco lo que seguiría,

Blaine: No llores mi cielo, esta noche es muy especial para los dos, al menos espero lo sea, como te dije lo de los zapatos y el matrimonio

Kurt: Me debes una parte

Blaine: Aja, me quedé en la cual después de usarlos, no los quieres dejar por nada del mundo

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Mi amor, la casamentera me explicó algo muy importante, así como con los zapatos nuevos al principio nos cuesta trabajo acostumbrarnos a ellos, en el matrimonio el acople al inicio es difícil, para algunas parejas es más difícil para otras más fácil adaptarse a la cultura y costumbres del otro,

Kurt: Nosotros no nos vamos a amoldar

Blaine: Cielo lo vamos a hacer, yo quiero hacerlo, ¿tú quieres?

Kurt: Si, te amo mucho

Blaine: Entonces poco a poco nos iremos amoldando para formar un gran equipo, donde mis debilidades se compensaran con tus cualidades y viceversa, nos aprenderemos a amar y entender incluso con lo que un día nos llegó a causar conflicto,

Kurt: Yo espero eso

Blaine: Y yo también, el padre Benjamín tiene razón no es una locura, nace de mi corazón, me atrapaste, me contagiaste de no querer amoríos, también de tomar enserio nuestro noviazgo y

Hizo una pausa, buscó en una de las bolsas del saco algo, extrajo una pequeña caja, el pobre estaba temblando de la emoción, su racionalidad la mató Blaine con sus palabras,

Blaine: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Si,

Lentamente deslizó el anillo por su dedo, ambos se levantaron y Kurt lo besó, él sintió como un peso de encima se le quitaba, tenía pavor a escuchar un no,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, mi prometido, ¿quiere cenar?

Kurt: Con esta emoción ni hambre tengo,

Sus colegas estaban ahí presenciando la pedida de mano, hasta Shuester,

Trent: Ahh no colega nos tardamos años cocinando,

Kurt al escuchar la voz de Nixon se puso roja, Montgomery le dio un golpe

Wes: Ya interrumpió,

Los dos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus colegas,

Kurt: ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?

Finn: No colega, tuvimos ayuda de Shuester y de bastante gente del pueblo, gracias a que su prometido es considerado todo un héroe,

Kurt: Está muy lindo todo, gracias

Mike: No hay nada que agradecer, solo ayudamos a Anderson a dar un paso importante,

Lo volteó a ver, Blaine le sonrió,

Blaine: Y el cual nunca pensé dar, pero me conquistaste, te amo y quiero tenerte cada día de mi vida a mi lado, para despertar abrazados, viéndonos cada día con más amor,

Kurt: Yo también,

Todos aprovecharon el beso que se dieron para desaparecer, más que ambos habían cerrado los ojos, cuando los abrieron no había nadie más, se fueron a sentar y Blaine destapó la cena de ambos,

Kurt: Se ve delicioso

Blaine: Espero te guste

Kurt: Si gracias,

Blaine: Ahora te puedo decir, las escapadas de la semana fueron para ver muchas cosas de esta noche

Kurt: Yo pensé otra cosa, con tanto hombre y luego creyéndote un héroe

Blaine: Según soy eso, pero solo soy un hombre enamorado de ti, el cual encontró su media naranja, alma gemela o como lo quieras llamar, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, antes de salir te dije que te soy y seré fiel porque junto el amor, creo otras cositas las cuales nos dirá seguro el padre Benjamín en las pláticas son las bases para un buen matrimonio

Kurt: ¿Qué pláticas?

Blaine: Mi cielo, las dudas que me resolvió el padre Benjamín fueron los trámites y requisitos para casarnos por la iglesia

Kurt: ¿Hablas enserio?

Blaine: Si, está medio llena su agenda, pero tiene ahora verás, ¿te gustaría poner la fecha?

Kurt: Quieres casarte ya

Blaine: Claro, yo te dije noches atrás que no creía llegar soltero al día de muertos, así que según el padre tiene libres el 25 de Septiembre, el 15 de Octubre, y 25 de Octubre, ¿cuál fecha te gusta más?

Kurt: La última de octubre, no es una locura,

Blaine: Para nada, aquí tengo la lista de todo para ese día, ya medio sé con quien se debe hablar, también los requisitos para el civil, te voy a amarrar

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si ándale, la tercera será la definitiva

Kurt: Para nada me amarraras, esto es un sueño

Blaine: Al menos no lo ves como pesadilla

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

La cena estuvo deliciosa, los dos regresaron a casa el Armado, cuando entraron Kurt le pidió ayuda para sacarse el traje, lentamente lo hizo, Kurt se giró, Blaine le dio un beso en sus hombros, de a poco fue sacándole su camisa, de una forma tan lenta, cadenciosa y delicada se fueron quitando cada prenda, hasta quedar desnudos, se abrazaron y con los ojos cerrados comenzaron como a bailar,

Blaine: Vamos a casarnos

Kurt: ¿Realmente lo haremos?

Blaine: Si mi cielo el veinticinco de octubre, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

Unos minutos después lo cargó y lo bajó delicadamente en la cama, Kurt se recargó en la cabecera, Blaine se puso frente de él

Blaine: Esta noche quiero repetir cada cosa pero ahora irá acompañada de amor, no solo deseo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: La primera vez que me atrajiste fue una cuando saliste del baño, tus hombros

Lo besó y Kurt cerró los ojos,

Blaine: Estaba chorreando agua por tu cuerpo,

A un lado de la cama había dejado Kurt un vaso de agua, estiró su mano y lo dejó escurrir lentamente por su cuerpo,

Kurt: Así

Blaine: Aja,

Con su boca de alguna forma quitó el agua que corría por su cuerpo

Kurt: Umm, yo también reparé ese día en lo atractivo que eras, tus brazos, tu pecho,

Blaine: Esa noche te besé para desquitarme,

Kurt: Lo recuerdo, si quiero tus dos manos encima

Blaine: ¿En dónde yo quiera?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Buscó sus labios se fundieron en un beso muy largo, sus manos de Blaine, repasaron lentamente el torso desnudo de Kurt,

Blaine: Umm, te amo, te quisiste vengar y dejarme sin agua, yo entré

Kurt: Lo recuerdo, ¿alcanzaste a ver algo?

Blaine: No, aunque si quería ver lo que ahora veo

Kurt: Me diste dos besos en el cuello,

Blaine: Si mi amor, después nos besamos y me contestaste tan delicioso

Kurt: Dame los besos y yo te vuelvo a contestar igual

Blaine: Mejor, porque ahora me amas

Kurt: Aja,

Blaine: Luego siguieron más besos, en tu cuello, en los labios

Kurt: Umm si, también un día

Blaine lo besó, se recostaron,

Blaine: Me puse así mi cielo

Kurt: Nuestras piernas rozaron como ahora

Blaine: Te quería comer ese día

Kurt: Yo también quería lo mismo

Blaine: Luego siguieron

Kurt: Esas noches de prueba

Blaine: Si mi cielo,

Los dos comenzaron a acariciarse y hacer movimientos como esas noches, fueron repasando cada día, hasta,

Blaine: Ese día me interné de alguna forma en tus terrenos con mis manos

Kurt: Y yo en los tuyos

Blaine: ¿Igual?

Kurt: Si mi amor,

Se pusieron de rodillas en la cama, sus cuerpos estaban bañados de sudor, cubiertos para esas horas de muchos besos y caricias, los dos se fundieron en un beso para acallar todo,

Blaine: Noches después atendimos un parto

Kurt: No menciones eso

Blaine: Mi cielo, me dijiste que cuando fuera papá entendería que pagar las cuentas pasaba a segundo plano al tener un hijo o hija,

Kurt tembló y cerró sus ojos,

Blaine: Después siguieron unos días y noches en los cuales quería tenerte así, desnudo, recorrer tu cuerpo con mis caricias, con mis labios,

Kurt: Umm, después rompimos la dieta por primera vez

Blaine: Si, esta noche quiero hacer el amor con mi prometido

Kurt: Yo también quiero hacerlo,

Ambos comenzaron a acariciar y besar el cuerpo del otro, a cambiar de posiciones, todo estaba siendo tan pausado, el corazón de ambos estaba presente,

Kurt: Ponte el

Blaine: Mi cielo, ¿lo necesito?

Movió su cabeza en señal de negativa, lentamente entró en sus terrenos,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

Afuera se comenzó a escuchar como el agua pegaba en el techo, los dos se rieron, se amaron con una dulzura que los dejó a ambos exhaustos, cada caricia y beso habían sido tan delicados, tiernos,

Kurt: Adoro hacer el amor

Blaine: Y yo también

Kurt: No cosquillas,

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mío esta noche?

Kurt: Muchas, y quiero que seas mío igual,

El gallo les indicó la llegada de la mañana, pero recordar ocho meses de internado fue largo, afortunadamente ese día les tocaba de descanso, por lo cual no se preocuparon por nada, hasta el medio día, salieron por algo de comida porque su estómago estaba rugiendo y feo, comieron solos en Matahambres porque todos andaban en sus cosas, en eso entró un hombre apuesto, Kurt puso cara de asombro, Blaine estaba de espaldas y ni lo vio, él estaba ocupado contemplando a su novio,

- Busco a Blaine,

Se volteó confundido al oír esa voz, tenía la mano de Kurt agarrada a la de él y sintió como Kurt se quería zafar, pero no lo dejó

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres aquí James?

James: Vine para que me respondas,

Blaine: ¿De qué te voy a responder?,

Kurt sintió algo feo en su interior, aventó su mano de él y quiso salir, pero Blaine lo detuvo

Blaine: No mi cielo, yo y este hombre no tenemos nada, tú mismo oíste cuando lo terminé,

James: Estoy embarazado

El volteó ver a James con cara y a mi qué,

Blaine: Pues felicidades

James: Cínico es tuyo

Blaine: ¡Mío!, no me hagas reír,

James: Lo es,

Kurt trataba de quitarse los brazos de Blaine, no quería presenciar esa escena, tenía miedo de verse como en un espejo, quizás anoche le había dicho que quería caminar a su lado, pero correr no estaba seguramente en sus planes, más con esa contestación,

Blaine: Ese hijo debe ser de alguien más, por Dios James llevamos cerca de seis meses sin tener relaciones, ¿cómo te pude embarazar?

James: Es tuyo

Kurt: Blaine déjame ir

Blaine: No mi cielo, recuerdas que te lo conté, mucho antes de venirme nunca volví a tener nada con él, si con alguien voy a tener un hijo es contigo

Kurt: Yo

Se volteó y lo abrazó,

Blaine: James, Kurt es mi prometido, el hombre que amo y con el cual me quiero casar, tener mis maldiciones

James: Tú casarte, no me hagas reír, le huyes al matrimonio, por eso te viniste a encerrar a esta sierra

Blaine: Huía y gracias a que mi prometido también huyó a lo mismo, ahora los dos dejaremos de hacerlo y nos casaremos el 25 de octubre, aunque no estás invitado

James: Maldita sea, tu madre no mentía, yo pensé que la vieja se había vuelto loca

Blaine: No que mucho amor por mi mamá, vete de aquí hipócrita,

James: Solo me llevaba bien con ella porque pensé de esa forma convencerte de formalizar algo

Blaine: Para tener algo serio ambas partes deben ser fieles, amarse y respetarse, eso no había en la relación que llevábamos, pero si la que tengo ahora con mi hermoso novio,

James salió azotando la puerta, Blaine se rió, Kurt lo besó,

Blaine: ¿Me amas?

Kurt: Mucho, ¿tú a mí?

Blaine: Si mi cielo,

El día fue muy calmado después de eso, ambos cayeron rendidos, la siguiente semana no les tocaba bajar al pueblo, pero la de después había arreglado con Chang y Hudson cambiar la guardia, así podrían ver lo de su boda, según lo dicho por el padre primero debía pedírselo a su novio, poner una fecha y después apartarla, como ellos no podían bajar, temprano se levantó para alcanzar a Nixon y Harwood, ni siquiera gastó saliva con ellos, porque de antemano sabía que les comía ir al pueblo,

Blaine: Los alcancé, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

Thad: Claro

Blaine: Pueden decirle al padre que aparte el 25 de octubre para la boda

Trent: ¿De quién?

Blaine: Gracioso, pues mía con Kurt,

Thad: Ok,

Blaine: Aquí está el donativo,

Les estiró un sobre, les dijo algunas cosas más y regresó muy contento a casa el Armado, Kurt seguía durmiendo, le escribió una carta a su madre para darle la noticia, hubiera muerto por verle su cara, aunque la imaginaba, la cerró, al día siguiente se las daría a Nixon y Harwood para que la mandaran, aprovechando que estaba en el escritorio se puso a hacer dos listas,

Blaine: Necesito una para caminar y la otra para correr, la segunda la surtiré yo creo hasta Enero,

Kurt alcanzó a escuchar que él murmuraba varias cosas, entre ellas la necesidad de pedirles orientación a Chang, estaba armándose de valor para confesarle que lo del hijo, sería muy pronto, cuando tocaron a la puerta, Blaine se levantó y abrió

- Sorpresa

Blaine: Madre mía,

Esa expresión lo asustó a Kurt, había oído una voz que no alcanzó a distinguir, ¿y ahora quién sería?, seguro uno más de los tantos hombres que tenía, pero si su corazón se lo decía, él era un picaflor de lo peor y lo iba a lastimar, casi llorando se vistió, la puerta estaba cerrada, y decía que Kurt le destrozaba el corazón en Agosto, abrió lentamente y vio como estaba abrazando a alguien, a quien no podía ver,

Kurt: Tú me rompiste el corazón,

Soltó a quien abrazaba y se volteó, iba a subir con Kurt pero le azotó la puerta en la cara,

Blaine: Ouch, ves está igual de loquito que yo,

Entró sobándose la nariz y lo vio acostado en la cama llorando

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: Déjame

Le dio una cachetada que resonó, entonces se abrió la puerta,

- Buenos días, quizás me deba presentar soy Emma la mamá de Blaine,

El pobre se puso rojo de la vergüenza, no sabía ni donde esconderse, Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso,

Blaine: Él es Kurt mamá, mi novio y desde ayer mi prometido,

Agarró la mano de Kurt que tenía su anillo de compromiso puesto, a su mamá se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas,

Emma: Bendito sea Dios hijo, yo pensé que no salías

Blaine: Debía encontrar a alguien especial y lo hice

Kurt: Mi amor, ¡Qué pena señora!

Emma: No te preocupes y llámame Emma, así que si existes y no eran inventos de este muchacho para que lo dejara en paz

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mi mamá no me creía cada cosa que le contaba, como de hacernos la vida de cuadritos, ahora nos amamos,

Kurt: ¿Le dijiste todo?

Blaine: Omití algunas cosas íntimas

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: Oh pues no te enojes, ¿qué haces aquí mamá?

Emma: Yo debía corroborar quien era el chico el cual te estaba haciendo hacerte cruces,

Kurt: Soy yo,

Estuvieron un rato platicando y después Blaine se fue a la guardia, alguien debía hacerle compañía a su mamá y además con el niño con varicela, si andaba el virus por ahí Kurt no podía estar cerca, no tuviera consecuencias, para la hora de la comida Shuester conoció a la mamá del Doctor Anderson,

Shuester: Mucho gusto señora,

Emma: El gusto es mío, he oído hablar mucho de usted

Shuester: Espero bien y no se haya quejado de malos tratos su hijo

Emma: Para nada, sobretodo que dio trato igualitario,

Shuester: Ni me lo recuerde,

Ambos se rieron, Kurt se puso rojo, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Si eso fue genial

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: Mi cielo, de otra forma como nos hubiéramos llevado tan bien

Kurt: Chistoso,

Shuester muy amablemente le dio un tour por todo Matamiedos, eran casi las cinco cuando terminaron de dar la vuelta por el lugar, platicar de muchas cosas, hasta llegar al punto doloroso de la forma en que habían actuado los padres de Kurt, a él se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas

Emma: Pues aquí tienes a una amiga, y además yo te ayudaré a traer cortito a este muchacho

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No hay necesidad mamá, lo amo y sé que para conservar ese amor no lo debo dañar,

Emma: Hijo, me decías,

Blaine: Tenías razón, llegaría una persona que me hiciera doblegar mi renuncia y dejar de ver el casarme como una maldición

Shuester: También lo de los hijos, quiero nietos pronto, para que tengan una abuela joven y llena de vida

Kurt se rió nervioso, Nixon y Harwood pasarían por los resultados de los exámenes, cuando eran las seis,

Blaine: Oye mamá, se está haciendo noche y aunque la plática está buena, ¿te vas a quedar en el pueblo?

Emma: Si hijo, debe haber un hotel, me imagino

Shuester: Si señora, pero si gusta puede quedarse esta noche aquí,

Blaine: No hay lugar en Matamiedos,

Shuester: Aquí no, pero si gusta tu mamá en mi casa, estaría complacido de darle alojamiento el tiempo que guste quedarse

Emma: Muchas gracias, viene solo por cuatro días,

Shuester: Por los que sean,

Emma: Que amable, y llámeme Emma

Shuester: De acuerdo,

Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt, de pronto se acordó de lo que le había dicho de que nunca sería tarde para volverse a casar, ojalá no se lo tomara a pecho con su mamá, porque sus padres estaban divorciados, es decir, estaba en completa libertad, esperaron a que llegaran los del pueblo para cenar, Blaine les presentó a su madre y en plena cena Shuester se acordó de algo

Shuester: Por cierto, pasaron por los análisis,

Thad: Si, aquí están, pero con lo de conocer a la mamá de Anderson se nos olvidó

Shuester: A ver muchachos, veamos como salieron,

Shuester abrió el sobre, Kurt estaba de lo más tranquilo, Blaine no aguantaba por ver los resultados de Kurt, Shuester comenzó a repasar uno a uno,

Shuester: Nixon salió alto del colesterol, le debe bajar a las frituras

Trent: Si,

Shuester: Harwood, igual pero con los triglicéridos,

Thad: Vamos a comer menos grasas

Shuester: Más les vale, Hudson todo bien, sano el muchacho, Chang igual, pero ambos cuiden un poco los azúcares, no están altos en glucosa pero por las dudas

Mike: Desde luego

Finn: Habrá que no comer los postres de Doña Tomis,

Shuester: Duval y Montgomery bien, igual aguas con los postres

Wes: Es que están deliciosos,

Shuester: Pues si pero demasiados dulces, tiene un hijo sano

Emma: Más le vale,

Blaine se rió, genial era el turno del de Kurt,

Blaine: Falta,

Emma: El de mi yerno,

Shuester: Si, ¿quieres verlos Kurt?

Kurt: ¿Tengo algo?

Shuester: Toma,

Shuester le estiró la hoja, Kurt fue repasando glucosa, urea, cretina, triglicéridos, colesterol, la de Kurt eran dos hojas, la cambió y cuando vio lo que decía la otra se le cayó en su plato ambas, Blaine había leído perfectamente,

Emma: Sucede algo,

Blaine: Cielo, ¿y entonces?

Kurt: Yo

Emma: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Al no obtener respuesta, Emma se estiró y jaló la hoja que estaba medio manchada por caer en el plato de Kurt, Blaine lo abrazó y lo vio a los ojos, Kurt estaba llorando, le dio un beso, cuando su mamá leyó,

Emma: Dios bendito

Finn: ¿Qué sucede señora?

Emma: Está embarazado

Wes: Ahh eso,

Todos pusieron cara de que no era novedad, Kurt estaba como en shock,

Blaine: Di algo,

Kurt: No puedo,

Blaine: Solitos, podrás,

Kurt: Ni idea,

Blaine: Con permiso, ahora regresamos,

Salieron de Matahambres, caminaron hasta Mataárboles, llegaron ahí y lo abrazó,

Kurt: Están mal los exámenes

Blaine: No lo están, mi cielo no has reglado desde hace dos meses, pego yo creo cuando fuiste mío toda esa noche o alguna otra

Kurt: Yo creo, nos arriesgamos y ahora

Blaine: Shh, Shuester tiene razón no es una consecuencia, por algo nos mandaron un bebé, y es una dicha, la cual disfrutaremos juntos, como la fundida de neuronas,

Kurt: Así como hicimos el amor

Blaine: Aja, voy a regresar casado y además con bebé en camino,

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: Ni me digas que no, te amo y quiero casarme contigo, caminar, correr, todo mi cielo

Kurt: Si estoy embarazado, pero algo en mi interior me dice que es teatro esto

Blaine: Veme a los ojos, me quiero casar contigo por la iglesia y el civil, ambos vamos a ser muy felices y aprender a ser pareja, también papás

Kurt: Somos un caos como pareja, vamos a fracasar

Blaine: Nada de pesimismos

Los dos voltearon,

Gertrudis: Buenas noches, felicidades por el compromiso

Blaine: Gracias, quizás es hora de decirle la verdad

Kurt: ¿Cuál verdad Blaine?

Gertrudis: Préstame tu mano izquierda muchacho,

Kurt: Si

Kurt la estiró temblando, Gertrudis riendo la tomó, cuando sintió

Kurt: No es fantasma

Blaine: Para nada mi cielo, es una viva muy viva, porque nos hizo creer que estaba muerta

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Gertrudis: Porque les impondría más, escúchame bien, este hombre no es quizás un santo,

Blaine: Ahh gracias

Gertrudis: Guarda silencio

Blaine: Ok

Gertrudis: Tampoco tú eres un santo, ambos tienen sus defectos, virtudes, y demás cosas, sin embargo se enamoraron, los polos opuestos se atraen, algunas con cosas similares se repelen, pero si los dos se aman todo es posible, casarse es una bendición, no dejes ir la felicidad por miedo, déjalo fuera, que no te paralice muchacho, ustedes dos son como esas piedras de ese anillo, tan iguales o diferentes como se quieran ver, pero con algo irrefutable se aman, tú le vendiste tus convicciones y él vivir un amorío, ¿cuál fue mejor Anderson?

Blaine: Sus convicciones, porque un amorío es algo vacío y no llena, en cambio tener una relación seria, casarnos y formar una familia es

Gertrudis: Todo ahora para ti

Kurt: Si,

Gertrudis: Dale la oportunidad de demostrarte cuan feliz pueden ser juntos, casados y no estás solo, el otro papá de ese bebé quiere estar a tu lado, él se rehusaba a esto pero tú lo cambiaste, siéntete orgulloso de ello,

Kurt: Pero

Gertrudis: Sin peros, ahora voy a cenar,

Doña Gertrudis los dejó solos, en Matahambre su mamá estaba en trance,

Finn: ¿Señora se encuentra bien?

Emma: Si, cuantas novedades me vine a encontrar

Thad: Y le falta, Anderson nos dio hoy un sobre para apartar la fecha en la iglesia,

Emma: ¿Fecha para qué?

Trent: Para la boda, quiere casarse con Kurt,

Emma: Yo voy a querer mucho a este muchacho, va a casarse mi hijo y hasta nieto voy a tener rápido

Wes: Según Anderson lleva dos meses o algo así Kurt de embarazo,

Emma: Dios mío, esto es para celebrarse

Nick: Le cayó bien el colega por lo visto,

Emma: Mucho, se me hace un chico muy sensato y lindo, hace buena pareja con mi hijo

Mike: Tiene sus atrabanques el colega,

Emma: ¿Quién no los tiene?

Mike: Eso sí,

Blaine después de que se fue Gertrudis lo abrazó,

Blaine: Veme a los ojos

Kurt: No quiero

Blaine: En la mañana les di a Nixon y Harwood el dinero para apartar la fecha de la boda,

Kurt: Es pura

Blaine: Cielo, podrías darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que no estoy actuando,

Kurt lo besó,

Blaine: ¿Fue un sí?

Kurt: Te amo, me dolió mucho perder a mi familia, no quiero tener otra

Blaine: Shh, tú y yo vamos a formar una familia, con nuestra bebé, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: No me voy a casar contigo, mi hijo es mío,

Kurt se dio la media vuelta y Blaine se recargó en un árbol,

* * *

.

_Ay Kurt es tan Bipolar!_

_Ya casi todos se hablan por su nombre, pero Shuester, lo dejaré así porque realmente ODIO su nombre, así que seguirá siendo Shuester ahaha_

_Queda 1 hora para Glee!_

_¡Hasta máaaaas tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews =)_

_KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE_


	44. Capítulo 44

_Lo siento Colegas, por no publicar el último ayer._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

_._

* * *

**43**

Se quedó ahí intentando contener el aire, no explotar como normalmente lo hacía, Shuester y su mamá aparecieron por ahí

Emma: ¿Y mi yerno?

Blaine: La vida es muy injusta

Shuester: ¿Qué sucedió?

Blaine: Me mandó literalmente al final de ese barranco

Emma: Y tú te quedaste aquí en lugar de seguirlo

Blaine: No me quiere

Emma: Hijo, ¿por qué está embarazado?

Blaine: Porque nos amamos y olvidamos todo

Emma: Y según tú no

Blaine: Voy a ver a mi fiera,

Shuester: Ánimo muchacho, el matrimonio no es cosa fácil

Blaine: Todavía seguimos sin casarnos y tenemos muchos líos, quizás Kurt tenga razón, somos un caos el cual no funcionará

Emma: Pensando de esa forma terminará todo antes de empezar

Blaine: ¿Qué me aconsejas?

Emma: Ve a hablar con Kurt, tú mantente firme en tu posición, ¿lo amas?

Blaine: Quiero casarme con Kurt

Emma: Para mí no hay más que esa respuesta

Blaine se fue a casa el Armado, Kurt estaba empacando sus cosas,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Me voy

Blaine: No te puedes ir

Kurt: Desde luego

Blaine: Entonces te me vas

Caminó hacia donde estaba Kurt, el cual enseguida se movió, pero cayó cautivo en brazos de Blaine,

Kurt: Así no

Blaine: ¿Te quieres despedir por enésima vez bien de mí?

Kurt: Esta vez no

Lo empujó y Blaine lo soltó, lo dejó seguir guardando sus cosas, lo observaba acostado en la cama, su mirada estaba fija en Kurt, sentía tanto nerviosismo, Blaine no le había gritado, solo se recostó y lo miraba con tanto amor, intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas, recordó las palabras de su nana "jamás te había visto brillar tus ojos como cuando hablas de él", eso debía significar algo. Siguió metiendo sus cosas, había pasado media hora y Blaine seguía inmóvil, solo observándolo, sonriéndole tan cautivadoramente cuando volteaba a verlo,

Kurt: Estoy loco

Prácticamente se fue encima de Blaine y lo comenzó a besar desesperado,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Mañana vas conmigo al pueblo

Kurt: Para irme

Se giraron y Blaine quedó arriba de Kurt,

Blaine: No mi cielo, para comenzar los preparativos para amarrarte bien

Lo besó, Kurt se rió, le arrancó con la desesperación de quitar la camisa varios botones de ella, sus labios lo besaron en el cuello, Blaine se levantó y quitó toda su ropa, cuando iba con ella

Kurt: Espera

Blaine: Ayy

Kurt: ¿Vas a hacerme el amor?

Blaine: Si, te quiero hacer el amor, besarte, amarte,

Kurt: Yo también lo deseo, te amo,

Después de una ardua tarea por decirle de alguna forma, Kurt tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Blaine

Kurt: Dijiste que formaríamos una familia

Blaine: Si, nosotros dos, y la bebé

Kurt: ¿Por qué intuyes que será niña?

Blaine: Allá arriba están creando una maldición completa para mi

Kurt: Ves para qué casarnos, si

Blaine: Mi cielo es un decir, me has hecho comprender muchas cosas, tenías razón algunos aspectos pasan a segundo término cuando te vas a convertir en papá

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Blaine: Escúchame hace unos días con mis sospechas me puse a hacer una lista de lo necesario para la boda y otra para el bebé, me emocioné mucho de pensar en todo

Kurt: Vamos a construir una familia

Blaine: Así se habla,

Kurt: Va a ser una pequeñita

Blaine: La familia chiquita vive mejor

Kurt: Mis papás

Blaine: Mi cielo, quisiera poder hacer algo respecto,

Kurt: Fuiste a hablar con ellos, ya lo hiciste

Blaine: Pero no logré nada,

Kurt: ¿No me vas a traicionar?

Blaine: Te seré fiel, voy a proponerte algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: El 25 de Octubre nos vamos a casar

Kurt: ¿Esa es la proposición?

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: ¿Cuál es?

Blaine: Por ahora, volver a amarte,

Kurt: ¿Y después?

Blaine: Voy a quitarte esas cosas atormentándote,

Al otro día fueron a Desayunar, en el Matahambres cuando entraron olía muy rico, bien dicen, el sazón de una mamá es indiscutiblemente detectado a medio kilómetro a la redonda, Kurt ayudó a la señora a servir el desayuno, cuando estaban en la cocina

Emma: Me gustaría platicar a solas contigo

Kurt: Si

Emma: No te asustes, ni como, ni te reclamaré nada, solo quiero compartir algunas cosas contigo

Kurt: Está bien, pero hoy no podrá ser vamos a ir a ver lo de la boda

Emma: ¿Vas a casarte con él?

Kurt: Espero no arrepentirme en el altar,

Emma se rió, Kurt y Blaine bajaron al pueblo, justamente ese día el padre no tenía trabajo y Shuester vio más viable que aprovecharan la visita para arreglar todo, por ello mandó a Hudson y Chang a hacer su guardia normalmente, ellos tendrían todo el día para arreglar su asuntos y Shuester amablemente se haría cargo de mostrarle el pueblo a la mamá de Blaine, cosa la cual

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Shuester anda muy amable con mi mamá

Kurt: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Blaine: Ayer se quedó a dormir con él

Kurt: En su casa,

Blaine: Si yo también solo dormía en casa el Armado

Kurt: Oye fue una noche,

Blaine: El hombre lleva muchos años solo

Kurt: ¿Celoso?

Blaine: Jamás he visto a mi mamá con alguien diferente a mi padre,

Kurt: Están divorciados, tu mamá es muy joven y bonita, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida

Blaine: No solo a mí me quitarían la soltería, sino también a ella

Kurt: ¿Quieres dar un paso así?

Blaine: Cuántas veces debo repetirlo

Kurt: Peleamos mucho, no quiero un matrimonio con agresión, por el bebé

Blaine: Nunca te he puesto una mano encima

Kurt: Nos hemos llegado a agredir físicamente, cierto no me has pegado

Blaine: Por algo quedaste embarazado

Kurt: Inconciencia de nuestra parte

Blaine: Amor, la verdad si nos dejamos llevar, pero fue por eso

Kurt: ¿Por amor?

Blaine: Exactamente, las veces que no nos cuidamos fue porque quería demostrarte mis sentimientos, tú me has querido dejar

Kurt: No veo futuro entre nosotros

Blaine: El cielo lo vio, por eso nos mandó un bebé

Kurt: ¿Eso piensas?

Blaine: Totalmente,

Kurt: ¿Qué trámites vamos a hacer?

Blaine: Vamos a ir paso a paso, nos costará trabajo amoldarnos como pareja y también como papás, pero lo vamos a lograr

Kurt: Eso espero,

Primero fueron al registro civil, llenaron algunas formas y entregaron los papeles, apartaron como fecha la misma de la iglesia, de ahí se fueron con el Padre Benjamín para una larga plática

Blaine: Queja

Kurt: Shh

Padre Benjamín: Muchacho habla

Blaine: Kurt no está convencido de casarse

Padre Benjamín: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque somos un desastre como pareja

Padre Benjamín: ¿Lo amas?

Kurt: Mucho

Padre Benjamín: Entonces si son un desastre o la pareja perfecta pasa a segundo plano, vengan vamos lejos de oídos para hablar

El Padre Benjamín alcanzó a ver a Doña Tomis para variar tratando de sacar un chisme gordo, al no tener más información, se fue a dispersar lo conseguido,

Doña Tomis: Como ve don Cosme, se casan el 25 de Octubre

Don Cosme: ¿Y tendrán dónde hacer la fiesta?

Doña Tomis: Ni idea,

Don Cosme: Podría ser en mi rancho, es grande y está aquí cerca

Doña Tomis: Sería cosa de ofrecerlo

Don Cosme: Lo voy a hacer, un hombre valiente merece una recompensa

Doña Tomis: Totalmente de acuerdo con usted

De hablar con Don Cosme, se pasó a ver a la dueña de la única tienda de trajes de novio,

Doña Flor: Está bromeando

Doña Tomis: En lo absoluto,

Doña Flor: Yo voy a apuntarme para regalar los trajes de novio, lo doctores atendieron a uno de mis sobrinos cuando el loco ese andaba buscando al culpable de la deshonra de su hijo, es lo menos que puedo hacer,

Mientras Kurt y Blaine escuchaban al padre Benjamín, Doña Tomis al regar el chisme, les consiguió lugar para la fiesta, el mobiliario, adornos, mantelería y vajillas, el banquete, la bebida, traje para los novios, accesorios, los anillos, el lazo, las fotos, la música, el pastel, la decoración para la iglesia, coche para transportar a los novio, las invitaciones, en fin la lista hecha por Blaine había sido cubierta, sin ni siquiera mover un dedo, gracias a la acción valiente de defenderlo de semejantes bandidos y para rematar todos decían "ni se nieguen a aceptarlo los Doctores, porque me ofendo". Mientras todo eso sucedía, el padre Benjamín intentaba hacerle ver a Kurt que la boda con Blaine no era lanzarse al precipicio

Padre Benjamín: Entiendo cada uno de los contras expuestos por ti, pero hay un pro se aman

Blaine: Yo si, me enamoré de Kurt

Kurt: Yo también me enamoré de ti, aunque lo traté de evitar

Padre Benjamín: ¿Por qué lo querías evitar?

Kurt: Porque él no quería nada serio

Blaine: Lo quiero ahora, uno puede cambiar

Kurt: Ouch, golpe bajo

Blaine: Nos conocimos de una forma, pero todos estos meses ambos hemos cambiado

Kurt: Si,

Padre Benjamín: A ver muchachos, acaban de aplicar algo básico en el matrimonio

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Padre Benjamín: La comunicación, sin ella no puede florecer el amor verdadero,

Blaine: Estas últimas semanas hemos hablado mucho

Kurt: De temas triviales

Padre Benjamín: Está bien Kurt, en la pareja se debe hablar de lo trivial hasta lo más profundo, cuales son tus gustos y los de él, las ideas de cada uno

Kurt: Nuestras ideas son muy diferentes

Blaine: Eran, me hiciste cambiarlas, creo en una relación para toda la vida

Kurt: ¿Puede cambiar realmente?

Padre Benjamín: Esa respuesta la tendrás tú pasado un tiempo con él, no puedes ni apostar a el si o al no, debes vivirlo,

Kurt: Siempre me han engañado

Padre Benjamín: Esa no es razón para desconfiar de él ahora, ¿te ha engañado en lo que llevan de relación?

Kurt: Una vez

Blaine: No es cierto, solo hablé con el gringo y me regresé contigo, no cometí la tontería de hacer algo por nuestra pelea, lo hablamos

Kurt: Me quedó la duda

Padre Benjamín: Muchachos deben hablar de los malentendidos, también de su día a día, deben saber escuchar las inquietudes, éxitos, problemas y alegrías del otro

Blaine: Eso lo hemos hecho, ambos queremos hacer una especialización

Kurt: Pero ninguno tiene definido cual tomar

Padre Benjamín: Ven, tal vez no se hayan percatado de ello, pero han tenido comunicación

Kurt: A veces no es buena

Padre Benjamín: Nada es perfecto, grábatelo en la mente, ni tú eres perfecto ni él lo es, son dos seres humanos los cuales se aman y deben aprender a compartir su vida

Kurt: Pensamos de forma muy diferente,

Padre Benjamín: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Kurt: Yo tengo unos valores, creencias y demás las cuales él no comparte conmigo

Padre Benjamín: ¿Es así?

Blaine: Si compartimos algunos valores, nos gusta ser honestos, pelear por lo que queremos y otras cosas, en las creencias traíamos unas diferentes, lo reconozco, sin embargo las mías han cambiado, realmente cuando le dije todo eso estaba protegiéndome

Padre Benjamín: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Tenía miedo a enamorarme,

Padre Benjamín: Bien, es un punto importante esto, es una forma de unirlos, pero a mi ver comparten una creencia similar, de otra forma no estarían aquí conmigo hablando para casarse por la iglesia

Kurt: Yo creo en una boda para toda la vida,

Blaine: Igual yo, créeme,

Kurt: Para mí significa mucho, no solo un evento social

Padre Benjamín: Ese punto es largo de hablar, otro día porque este no será el único en el cual vienen aquí conmigo, les daré una explicación de la ceremonia porque no es como tú dices un evento social, tiene un significado muy profundo

Blaine: Si padre,

Padre Benjamín: Bien, a ver muchacho te veo con muchas dudas

Kurt: Las tengo, para mí es un paso definitivo

Padre Benjamín: El pobre lo tienes de cabeza,

Kurt: Casi no lo conozco

Blaine: Llevamos viviendo desde Enero juntos,

Padre Benjamín: ¿Cómo pareja?

Blaine: No, al inicio solo peleábamos

Padre Benjamín: He oído mucho de esas discusiones, han tenido varios meses para convivir como perros o en buenos términos

Kurt: Ayy padre

Padre Benjamín: Así dicen, en esos meses ambos quieran o no han aprendido a conocer en el otro las cosas que lo alegran, lo animan, gustos personales

Blaine: Le agradan los perfumes

Kurt: Lo cual te desagrada a ti

Blaine: En exceso,

Kurt: ¿Poquito si te gusta?

Blaine: Si,

Padre Benjamín: Ven, en algo tan simple como eso, si van haciendo como una caja de ahorro y van guardando ahí cada conocimiento del otro, será un ahorro el cual pueden utilizar para realizar actividades juntos con las cuales puedan crecer como pareja,

Blaine: Lo vamos a aplicar padre, conviviendo nos hemos conocido mucho, aunque en esos meses peleamos también

Padre Benjamín: Se está alargando esto, miren la plática de hoy quiere decirles dos cosas más

Blaine: ¿Cuáles?

Padre Benjamín: La primera aprendan a escucharse, es base para la comunicación, también a otras parejas, tomen lo bueno que les puedan decir la demás gente de sus experiencias, oyendo a los demás, quizás puedas descubrir Kurt que pelear es normal y no son una pareja en la cual solo se da eso

Kurt: Si padre

Padre Benjamín: Bien la última, yo te veo con muchas dudas, el casarse es una decisión de los dos, implica un compromiso el cual cambiaría la dirección de sus vidas, se están comprometiendo el uno para el otro, algunos dicen que cuando puedes contestar una pregunta es el indicado o indicada, yo no lo sé, solo les dejo de tarea para la próxima plática algo, piensen y mediten la respuesta a esto, ¿están listos para casarse?,

Blaine: Yo si

Padre Benjamín: Que la meditáramos

Blaine: Perdón

Padre Benjamín: Hagan un análisis interno, vean los pros y los contras

Kurt: Si padre, la pregunta de la que hablaba era si estamos listos para casarnos

Padre Benjamín: Nop, dice Gertrudis, la cual les jugó una buena broma,

Kurt: Caímos redondos

Padre Benjamín: Es astuta la Vieja Gertrudis, cuando ella ve dudando a alguien les dice "¿Estás dispuesto o dispuesta a amanecer el resto de tu vida con él o ella al lado?", si la respuesta es si, adelante se debieron casar ayer,

Después de ese comentario salieron de la iglesia muy pensativos ambos, Blaine sacó de su pantalón la lista que había hecho, también se la cayó la otra, Kurt la alzó, la leyó y le dio un beso

Kurt: ¿Te emociona?

Blaine: Si, también me da mucho miedo, pavor y muchas cosas,

Kurt: Vamos a ver esta lista, ¿tienes idea de dónde ver cada una?

Blaine: Preguntando se llega a Roma, por cierto, el de anillos va a reglarnos los de matrimonio

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Por mi heroísmo

Kurt le sonrió, pasaron con Don Eulolio, el cual les indicó la dirección para ver las invitaciones, serían prácticamente sus colegas, quizás si alguno de sus familiares de Blaine se animaban a ir, tremenda sorpresa se llevaron cuando el encargado les enseñó el prototipo el cual les encantó, también el "me ofendo", Blaine aceptó, cuando salieron de ahí

Kurt: Está mal que nos lo den

Blaine: De negarlo oíste, se ofende, y no quiero a veinte ofendidos apuntándome con pistola

Kurt: Cierto verdad

El día se les fue viendo todo y descubriendo el hecho de tener padrinos gracias a la fama adquirida por la defensa de Blaine a Kurt, regresaron muy felices a Matamiedos, Kurt había recibido demasiada información la cual debía procesar aunque todavía le faltaba bastante, se fue a Mataárboles, quería estar solo y Blaine se quedó en Casa el Armado para meditar la pregunta del padre, tenía unos quince minutos ahí, cuando

Emma: Hola

Kurt: Hola señora

Emma: ¿Cómo les fue?

Kurt: Bien, en el pueblo quieren regalarnos todo para la boda

Emma: Algo de eso me platicaron sus colegas

Kurt: Si,

Emma: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Estuvimos hablando con el padre Benjamín, me dijo muchas cosas

Emma: ¿Por qué no quieres casarte con él?

Kurt: Porque somos un desastre

Emma: Te voy a confesar algo, mi ex esposo y yo jamás tuvimos una discusión mientras fuimos novios, todo era perfecto, cuando nos casamos todo se dejó venir como en cascada, nos disgustaba hasta la mosca volando

Kurt: Que extraño

Emma: Más bien fue normal, durante nuestro noviazgo, los dos nos esforzamos por mostrar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, ocultar los defectos y dar digamos nuestra mejor cara, al convivir diario se detonaron muchas cosas

Kurt: Yo he estado 8 meses con Blaine, pero es un desastre

Emma: Lo sé, tiene la mala manía de dejarse juntar la ropa, es un poco desordenado

Kurt: Se enoja fácilmente, aunque yo también lo hago

Emma: Tú no vas a llegar engañado a tu boda

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Conoces por estos meses de convivencia alguno de los defectos de mi hijo, te faltarán otros y también sus virtudes, los dos están conscientes del tipo de persona con la cual se van a casar, no estás idealizando a quien será tu esposo, lo has visto como es, un mortal de carne y huesos, el cual tiene aciertos, errores, su carácter, malas mañas, etc

Kurt: En eso tiene razón,

Emma: Te dejo solo creo necesitas pensar muchas cosas

Kurt: Si

Emma le dejó con sus pensamientos, pero no tardó mucho en ser interrumpido de nuevo, la vieja Gertrudis le había dado al padre Benjamín unos remedios para su problema de lumbagos, había compartido con ella parte de la plática,

Gertrudis: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Echo un desastre

Gertrudis: ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Kurt: A tomar una mala decisión, Blaine y yo tenemos muchas discusiones, no quiero darle un hogar así a mi bebé,

Gertrudis: Yo he visto un cambio en él, y otro en ti,

Kurt: Este

Gertrudis: Has provocado e intentado sacarlo de sus casillas en infinidad de formas, como si buscaras que él terminara la relación para no sentirte culpable tú

Kurt: No he hecho eso

Gertrudis: Para mi juicio lo has hecho, estás aferrado a buscar la forma de alejarlo de ti

Kurt: Estoy actuando mal

Gertrudis: Eso solo lo puedes contestar tú, hablaron con el padre Benjamín y él se me adelantó, pero en fin, piensa en esa pregunta, no hay perfección es un hombre común y corriente, el cual se enamoró de ti y está haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar, mejorar, como dijo ese día tenía una forma de ver el mundo, pero tú se la cambiaste, ambos postularon lo que buscaban y fue más atractiva tu oferta

Kurt: No me quiero equivocar

Gertrudis: Por ti y ese bebé no lo hagas, el otro padre debe estar dentro del proceso, no lo dejes fuera de los cambios que vas a ir sufriendo durante tu embarazo, tampoco te engañes con miedos sin razón y lo alejes de ti,

Doña Gertrudis le habló de unas cuantas cosas más, su cabeza le estallaba antes de oír a alguien más mejor fue a Casa el Armado, Blaine también había tenido dos visitas,

Blaine: Duval él lo ve como una locura

Nick: Pareciera así, ustedes anduvieron como perros los primeros meses

Blaine: Peleamos mucho,

Nick: Si, pero deduzco todas esas peleas eran por renuencia a enamorarse

Blaine: En gran medida

Nick: ¿Cómo se siente con lo del embarazo?

Blaine: Aterrado a más no poder

Nick: Es normal, cuando tenga a su bebé entre sus brazos tendrá más miedo, ver a un pequeñito o pequeñita indefensa le hará querer salir corriendo

Blaine: No quiero correr,

Nick: Lo sentirá, los primeros meses será difícil, ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, más allá de la teoría y la práctica son tan diferentes

Blaine: ¿Seré un buen papá?

Nick: Esa respuesta se la dará su hijo o hija cuando crezca, solo busque hacer lo mejor para él o ella,

Duval se fue dejándolo a él revuelto, después pasó por ahí Hudson,

Finn: ¿Cómo le va?

Blaine: Más o menos, no quiere casarse

Finn: Chistoso, mi esposa cuando le propuse matrimonio también estaba renuente, me enumeraba mis defectos por los cuales no funcionaría algo entre nosotros,

Blaine: Algo así trae Kurt

Finn: Yo le contestaba siempre, no te estoy engañando, soy un hombre con muchos defectos, pero te amo y también una que otra virtud tengo,

Blaine: No suena mal

Finn: El matrimonio no es fácil, yo cuando me vine para acá estaba a punto de divorciarme

Blaine: ¿Está divorciado ya?

Finn: No, la distancia me hizo extrañarla enormemente y valorarla, hemos estado escribiéndonos y en Enero nos daremos una segunda oportunidad

Blaine: Me da gusto por usted

Finn: Ánimo, hablar siempre es muy importante,

Blaine: Gracias,

Cuando Kurt regreso Blaine estaba dando vueltas, se acercó y lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Tengo unos defectos horribles, pero también tengo dos o tres virtudes, voy a hacerte feliz

Kurt: Estoy haciendo mucho lío, solo no quiero dar un paso y terminar peor,

Blaine: No vamos a terminar,

Kurt: Yo no le veo futuro

Blaine: Lo tenemos, el bebé es una razón para verle futuro a lo nuestro

Kurt: Vamos a dormir estoy cansado

Blaine: De acuerdo,

A la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó y observó como dormía, ¿así le gustaría despertar todas las mañanas?, algo era cierto cuando habían tenido sus diferencias y Blaine se había ido a dormir a otro lado, al despertar y no tenerlo a su lado no le gustaba, ese día lo pasaron muy tranquilos, estuvieron dando algunas consultas, afortunadamente nadie llegó con alguna enfermedad infecciosa, bueno casi nadie, al final de su guardia,

Doña Tomis: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días Doña Tomis

Doña Tomis: Le traigo aquí a mi sobrino, está todo graniento

Blaine: Parece que hay epidemia

Kurt andaba metiendo unos papeles, cuando se acercó para ver al niño Doña Tomi lo detuvo,

Doña Tomis: No doctor, usted no puede revisarlo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Doña Tomis: Para un hombre embarazado es peligroso estar cerca de alguien con varicela

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Tiene razón, si te enfermas le puede afectar a nuestro bebé

Kurt: Si

Blaine revisó con mucho cuidado al niño, porque él tampoco se podía enfermar o debería estar lejos de Kurt, cosa la cual no quería, su mamá ni aparecía por ahí, Shuester muy amablemente estaba dándole un tour por todo el pueblo, por si le había faltado alguna cosa, en la noche previa antes de irse,

Emma: Espero mi invitación para la boda

Blaine: Si mamá, te la enviaré en cuanto las tenga lista

Emma: Yerno, dale una oportunidad, no es el mejor partido, pero te ama, esos ojos no mienten, lo flechaste, además querer casarse contigo es la prueba sin lugar a dudas,

Kurt: Si,

Emma: No llores

Kurt: Estoy mal, perdí a mi familia y con mi actitud puedo perderlo a él

Blaine: A mi no me vas a perder, yo estaré al pie del cañón, te amo

Emma: Que raro se oye eso en ti hijo

Blaine: No me ayudes mamá

Emma: Dejaste la piedra

Blaine: La rompió Kurt

Emma: La pareja perfecta no existe, ambos tienen la oportunidad de amoldarse al otro, se aman y eso lo permitirá,

A la mañana siguiente la llevaron hasta la estación, Blaine le pidió abonar tarjeta al celular de Kurt para poder comunicarse, necesitaría de muchos consejos para soportar las inestabilidades de Kurt hasta el 25 de Octubre, si accedía a casarse con él y pasada esa fecha, emprender una tarea más difícil, su matrimonio y el embarazo.

* * *

_._

_Este capítulo lo iba a subir anoche, pero fueron muchas emociones con el capítulo de Glee ahaha_

_Les dejo los spoilers correspondientes._

_Hasta más tarde Colegas =)_

_Espero sus reviews._

_._

_._

_**SPOILERS:**_

_Kurt: No quiero enfrentarme a eso, por ello creo más viable no casarme con él_

* * *

_Blaine llevaba a Kurt en sus brazos el cual no reaccionaba, se quitó la camisa y con ella estaba parando la sangre de la frente de Kurt._


	45. Chapter 45

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

_._

* * *

**45**

Estaban viviendo la última semana de Septiembre, el mes se había ido volando, en el pueblo ese mes patrio era muy festejado en infinidad de fechas, ellos se la habían pasado casi únicamente aceptando las cosas de su boda, porque realmente la gente de cada negocio ponía un empeño enorme en realizar cada cosa, esa mañana bajaron porque la de la tienda de los trajes, al considerarlo más propicio con una tela la cual tenía guardada, le había diseñado un traje muy bonito a Kurt, cuando lo vio se emocionó mucho, claro estaba solo, porque a Blaine le están tomando las medidas para su traje, con el diseño en sus manos se sentó lentamente,

Doña Flor: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: No

Doña Flor: Yo opino lo contrario, ¿Te gustó el diseño?

Kurt: Está de sueño

Doña Flor: Una boda debe ser así,

Kurt: Pero vivir un sueño en unas horas y luego enfrentarse a la realidad es feo,

Doña Flor: ¿Cuál realidad?

Kurt: El día de la boda todo es lindo, alegría, felicidad, etc., pero el después

Doña Flor: La mayoría de las personas no piensan en el después, se limitan a ese día

Kurt: Usted lo ha dicho, no puedo pensar en un solo día, sino en el siguiente, en dos semanas después y más

Doña Flor: Oí por ahí algo de un embarazo

Kurt: Así es, ¿todo el pueblo lo sabe?

Doña Flor: Tu prometido tuvo a mal o a bien según lo veas, hablar con el padre Benjamín sin cuidarse de la presencia de Doña Tomis

Kurt: ¿Quién es ella?

Doña Flor: La voz parlante y noticiosa de este pueblo

Kurt: Creo la conozco fue el otro día a consulta, hasta no me dejó acercarme a su sobrino porque llevaba varicela

Doña Flor: Y para una persona embarazada puede ser peligroso

Kurt: Lo mismo me dijo

Doña Flor: Tú defendiste a tu novio de recibir un plomazo

Kurt: Ese día no sé cómo tuve valor para salir y enfrentarme a ese señor,

Doña Flor: Mi sobrino no corrió con la suerte de tener un novio defensor como tú

Kurt: ¿Quién es su sobrino?,

Doña Flor: Fue un muchacho al cual atendiste por una pedrada en su cabeza y también alguien de Matamiedos curó a mi hermano

Kurt: Los recuerdo, fueron del lío del cual hasta a mi ahora si novio embarraron

Doña Flor: ¿Antes no lo era?

Kurt: Esa tarde no,

Kurt cerró los ojos, los meses habían volado, efectivamente esa tarde solo eran colegas rompiendo la dieta, así se decían y había salido envuelto en una toalla, pasó eso en segundos, como caminó temblando pero todo por defenderlo a él, después las horas de ver llegar tanto herido, por último llegó a cuando había sido la primera vez en la cual regaba las cosas con Blaine,

Doña Flor: Se hicieron novios hasta después,

Kurt: Si

Doña Flor: Debiste estar enamorado del doctor aunque no lo notabas, para salir así, el esposo de mi sobrino hasta desconfió de él, por eso el señor se puso todo agresivo,

Kurt se comenzó a reír con las palabras de Doña Flor, la señora le miró extrañada, Kurt vio de nuevo el diseño, era un sueño, el cual había tenido infinidad de veces, ironía, Blaine alguna vez le preguntó si soñaba con casarse y Kurt se lo afirmó, además añadió algo así como "tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, solo rompemos dieta", ahora estaba a unos treinta días de llegar al altar con él, sino salía corriendo de la iglesia,

Kurt: Estoy enamorado de él

Doña Flor: Se te ve en tus ojos, ¿te tomo las últimas medidas?

Kurt: Si, porque si no mi prometido terminará y yo no

La señora le tomó las medidas a Kurt, después de media hora los dos estaban en la iglesia para otra plática con el Padre Benjamín, pero para su sorpresa no era con él con quien la tendrían, en la iglesia se encontraba sentada Doña Gertrudis, llegaron hasta donde estaba sentada, después de saludarla, Kurt tuvo un pequeño mareo y Blaine lo abrazó,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Merece estar dentro de todo?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Ven toma asiento, voy a buscar al padre Benjamín, sino Shuester nos regañará, debemos estar después de la comida

Doña Gertrudis: Toma asiento muchacho, la plática la tendrán conmigo, cubo y esfera

Blaine: ¿Cómo dijo?

Blaine se sentó extrañado, Doña Gertrudis y el Padre Benjamín tenían un arreglo extraño, hacían cuatro pláticas, aunque realmente debían ser dos, pero la forma en la cual trataba las cuestiones del matrimonio esa vieja como tanto Shuester y el Padre se referían a Doña Gertrudis era única, les daba unos enfrentamientos con la realidad, porque la cosa no se quedaba en la boda y la luna de miel, lo bueno venía después, eso del cubo y la esfera siempre al oírlo, ponían la misma cara de signo interrogación la cual tenían los novios enfrente de ella,

Doña Gertrudis: Les explico lo del cubo y esfera

Blaine: Si, pero entonces usted nos dará la plática,

Doña Gertrudis: Aja, dos las doy yo y dos el padre

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Doña Gertrudis: Porque así les damos panorama amplio del lado negativo del matrimonio

Blaine: Perdón

Doña Gertrudis: Los hacemos ver que no todo es perfecto

Kurt: Ahh ya, entonces a nosotros cámbienos la plática,

Doña Gertrudis: Eso no me lo debes de decir, me he dado cuenta,

Kurt: ¿De qué se ha dado cuenta?

Doña Gertrudis: Tú piensas todo lo negativo, los dos, aunque él lo disimula más, pero también está temeroso por las peleas y grandes diferencias las cuales creen tener,

Kurt: ¿También estás así?

Blaine: Aja, pero alguno debe estar positivo,

Doña Gertrudis: Muchachos, ¿a qué le tienen miedo?

Kurt: Peleamos feo, más de una vez estuvo a punto de pegarme

Blaine: Jamás te pondría una mano encima, te lo juro

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Lo hacía para hacerte enojar, además tú si me has cacheteado, yo no te he hecho nada

Kurt: Un día me apretaste feo la mano

Blaine: Perdón, ¿cuándo fue?

Kurt: El día del gringo

Doña Gertrudis: Ahh cuando lo corriste

Kurt: ouch,

Blaine: Ese día tuvimos un gran desastre porque tú me dijiste algo así como sigue todo igual

Kurt: La he regado mucho contigo, hoy me afrontaron con ello

Doña Gertrudis se rió, por fin comenzaba caer en ese asunto, no tenían todo el tiempo para hablar, porque ellos debían regresar y ella tenía a otros novios enseguida de ellos,

Doña Gertrudis: Ustedes deben hablar mucho mutuamente, pero voy a decirles mi mensaje, porque deben irse

Blaine: Si tenemos el tiempo encima, sino nos regaña Shuester

Doña Gertrudis: Quedó tan complacido con tu mamá, que se me hace te conviertes en incauto consentido

Blaine: ¿Qué sabe?

Doña Gertrudis: Nada hijo celoso, tu mamá es joven y Shuester nada feo,

Blaine: ¿Cómo tomo eso?

Doña Gertrudis: A que deben seguir su vida, bien vamos con ustedes, a ver tú eres una esfera

Kurt: ¿Por qué me dice así?

Doña Gertrudis: Verá Doctor, normalmente cuando una pareja decide dar un paso tan especial como contraer matrimonio, la mayoría de los novios traen mucha ilusión, deseo y anhelo de formar una familia, sobretodo querer ser felices de por vida, a ustedes los veo como al revés

Kurt: Yo si tengo ilusión de todo eso, pero tengo miedo de no lograrlo con él

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Qué puedes responder a eso?

Blaine: Te amo Kurt, haré mi mayor esfuerzo

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Qué te dice?

Kurt: Quiere poner empeño para lograr ser felices juntos

Doña Gertrudis: Exacto bien iniciamos, como te dije tú eres una esfera,

Blaine: ¿De dónde sacó eso?

Doña Gertrudis: Mira jovencito, antes de convertirme en una ermitaña, era psicóloga

Blaine: Me está cotorreando

Doña Gertrudis: En lo absoluto, es la verdad, me cansé de vivir en la gran ciudad, con tantas presiones y mil cosas, decidí venirme lejos, comencé a conocer de asuntos de herbolaria y me quedé aquí de fijo

Kurt: Entonces soy una esfera, bueno en unos meses me pondré redondo y a él se le irán los ojos,

Blaine: Seré fiel,

Doña Gertrudis: Te me adelantaste, mira niño, el hecho que seas una esfera quiere decir que todo gira sobre un eje, el cual está constituido por su pareja y su familia, sus esperanzas, pensar y actuar, gira alrededor de ese eje, cuando éste no cumple sus expectativas le produce frustraciones, sufrimiento, desesperación y decepciones,

Kurt: No quiero enfrentarme a eso, por ello creo más viable no casarme con él

Blaine se recargó de forma brusca en el respaldo de la banca, Kurt ni lo volteó a ver solo cerró los ojos,

Blaine: Que porfiado me saliste

Kurt se rió, buscó recargarse en el hombro de él, Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente,

Doña Gertrudis: Los dos están temerosos pero es normal, sobretodo porque ambos están pensando en el mañana, eso es bueno, porque no solo están ustedes dos, aunque a simple vista parezca así

Kurt: Por ello lo pienso mucho, aquí hay alguien creciendo

Doña Gertrudis: Quien debe tener a los dos

Blaine: ¿Cómo es eso del cubo?

Doña Gertrudis: Salté por la tangente

Kurt: Se nos hará tarde

Blaine: Ok, ¿por qué soy cubo?

Doña Gertrudis: Los cubos tienen sus lados iguales, tú tiendes a nivelar en cuanto importancia igual al esposo, hijos, trabajo, amigos, deportes y otras aficiones, todo es importante para ti

Blaine: Ahora no lo veo así viera, estoy inclinándome mucho en el lado de esposa e hijos

Doña Gertrudis: No dejas lo demás, pero en fin, vamos al grano, ni una esfera ni el cubo sirven, es mejor que sean cóncavo y convexo

Blaine: Me traduce eso,

Kurt: A mí también,

Doña Gertrudis: En principio, cuando sientan dificultades, deben admitirlas, además es a veces sano buscar ayuda externa de ser necesario,

Kurt: ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

Doña Gertrudis: Como por ejemplo esta plática, la tenida con tu suegra

Blaine: ¿Hablaste con mi mamá?

Kurt: Aja,

Doña Gertrudis: Han hablado varias veces conmigo, juntos y separados buscando entender sus particularidades, son figuras diferentes y deben entender esas peculiaridades de su geometría, si lo hacen logrando entender eso

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Doña Gertrudis: Son diferentes Kurt, las cosas él no las va a ver exactamente como tú las ves, eso quiero decir, con lo de la esfera y el cubo, tú ves una perspectiva y él otra,

Blaine: Por eso Kurt no se quiere casar

Doña Gertrudis: No es excusa, ni pretexto

Kurt: Somos diferentes

Doña Gertrudis: Y que bueno, porque imagínate, sería aburrido vivir con alguien igualito a ti

Kurt se rió, Doña Gertrudis vio entrar a una pareja, seguro serían los siguientes, por lo cual aceleró las cosas,

Doña Gertrudis: El tiempo se me acaba, les daré toda la información rápido y si tienen duda en la noche me doy una vuelta por allá arriba, ¿les parece?

Kurt: Ok

Doña Gertrudis: Ahí les va, lo importante es aceptar las diferencias y aprender a convivir con ellas, aceptándolas y buscando el lado positivo de ello, así no habrá dificultades y frustraciones,

Blaine: ¿Algo más?

Doña Gertrudis: Si muchacho, tienen camino largo para ir pensando

Blaine: De acuerdo,

Doña Gertrudis: Bueno, con amor, paciencia y deseo de superarse, el cual yo veo en los dos, aunque de repente aquí el próximo esposo de Anderson porque a mi gusto lo serás,

Los dos se miraron, Blaine cerró sus ojos y suspiró, Kurt lo secundó con los ojos cerrados escucharon el resto,

Doña Gertrudis: Se puede lograr la adaptación y pasar de una esfera y un cubo, a ser figuras cóncava y convexa, diferentes pero las cuales embonan a la perfección tomen esta hoja, son varias preguntas

Doña Gertrudis se fue con la otra pareja ellos dos se quedaron viendo al altar,

Blaine: ¿Crees estar hincado ahí conmigo en un mes?

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: ¿Fue un sí?

Kurt: Me pasa algo muy extraño,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo del día de la boda siempre fue mi mayor sueño y ahora tengo sentimientos tan encontrados

Blaine: Vamos a nuestra guardia, veremos cómo arreglar los sentimientos encontrados, porque yo también ando igual

Kurt: El después me preocupa mucho

Blaine: A mí también,

En Matamiedos, Shuester andaba dando vueltas, tenía extraviados a dos incautos y no los que andaban en el pueblo,

Shuester: No los han visto

Nick: En lo absoluto

Wes: ¡Que extraño!

Shuester: ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Finn: No sé Shuester pero han andado super extraños Harwood y Nixon

Shuester: Algo me huele mal, tienen mucho interés por estar en el pueblo, pero yo sé quién me puede sacar de muchas dudas,

Mike: ¿Quién?

Shuester: Doña Tomis, si es material de chisme y lo que está pasando por mi mente lo puede ser ella lo sabe, vuelvan a sus actividades,

Chang y Hudson se quedaron ahí intentando descifrar lo dicho por Shuester, los dos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos,

Finn: Están con algún amorío

Mike: Júralo

Finn: Por eso tantas ganas de permanecer en el pueblo

Mike: ¿Se habrán subido a la camioneta con los colegas?

Finn: Lo apuesto,

Efectivamente, Kurt y Blaine iban tan distraídos intentando descifrar lo dicho por Doña Gertrudis, que ni en la mañana porque ambos se pararon con muchas cosas en su mente ni ahora se fijaron los colados en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Kurt llevaba en sus manos la hoja que les dio Doña Gertrudis

Kurt: Las leo

Blaine: A ver

Kurt: Según dice son reglas de oro

Blaine: Te escucho

Kurt: Debemos buscar como hacer feliz a nuestra pareja, no como nos pueden hacer felices

Blaine: Yo lo estoy intentando

Kurt: Creo ando fallando yo en eso,

Blaine: ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Kurt: Si, a ver sigo, no luchar porque el otro cambie, sino buscar como cambiar lo que le desagrade el otro

Blaine: Prometo lavar mi ropa, tener mis cosas en orden

Kurt: Lo has hecho estos días,

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: ¿Qué te molesta de mí?

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Dime,

Blaine: Ok, no me agrada como quieres siempre llevar la cabeza y decisiones de todo

Kurt: Debo compartir el poder

Blaine: Según mi madre deben ser decisiones donde nos involucremos los dos, por eso somos una pareja,

Kurt: Tienes razón, voy a buscar cambiarlo, la siguiente es aceptar a la pareja con sus cualidades y defectos, amarlo con ellos y amarle a pesar de ellos

Blaine: ¿Lo intentamos?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Bien, debes quitar el egoísmo, amor es donación, no seas egoísta cielo, el bebé no es solo tuyo

Kurt: Lo sé, ese día me atrabanqué, sigo es importante hablar y dialogar, debemos fomentar el respeto mutuo, además de saber escuchar, eso creo no más estamos en el hoyo

Blaine: Podemos cavar para arriba,

Kurt: Ok, la siguiente la acabamos de hacer, nos reímos, debe haber pequeñas bromas y chistes, nada de parejas tristes

Blaine: Bueno, que más

Kurt: Fomentar detalles entre ambos

Blaine: Yo tengo uno contigo esta noche

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Te hago de cenar,

Kurt: Bien, yo te hago mañana de desayunar

Blaine: Está bien, además mi cielo, yo voy a cambiar solo la leña

Kurt: No es justo

Blaine: Mi cielo, aparte de tener detalles no puedes cargar, porque corre peligro el pequeño

Kurt: Tú ganas, haré yo otra cosa por ti

Blaine: Trato,

Kurt: Creo aquí no habrá problema

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: En el aspecto sexual mientras se tenga respecto, se debe buscar hacer feliz al otro, respetar la dignidad de cada uno, compartir, aclarar y pedir ayuda si no se tiene acoplamiento

Blaine: Ah eso lo tenemos salvado,

Kurt: Sip, tomar la opinión del otro para cualquier decisión importante

Blaine: A mí, mi novio me dejó fuera, se quería ir y arreglársela él solito

Kurt: Prometo no hacerlo otra vez,

Blaine: Bien, falta mucho

Kurt: No, viene otra de lo importante de salir, y por último tener confianza, porque si hay dudas y desconfianza la relación se destruye, creo es suficiente información por ahora

Blaine: ¿Hay más?

Kurt: Sipi, como cuantas taches tuvimos

Blaine: Es más fácil contar las palomitas

Kurt: Son más poquitas

Blaine: Estamos en el barranco,

En eso se atravesó un animal, Blaine giró el volante de forma rápida, Kurt se golpeó en la frente por el frenón, Blaine se orilló, porque aparte escuchó gritos atrás, los dos se bajaron

Blaine: ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Trent: Nos venimos de colados

Kurt: ¿Están bien?

Thad: Si colega, pero usted no

Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt y tenía una herida en la frente, de pronto se sintió mareado y se desmayó, Blaine lo cargó sumamente angustiado,

Blaine: A ver Harwood, tome las llaves, va a manejar usted, pero rápido

Los tres se subieron a la camioneta, Blaine llevaba a Kurt en sus brazos el cual no reaccionaba, se quitó la camisa y con ella estaba parando la sangre de la frente de Kurt, unos metros más adelante reaccionó

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Por fin reaccionaste

Lo vio y su cara reflejaba una angustia enorme, no dijo más, cerró de nuevo los ojos, tardaron un poco en llegar, Blaine bajó con Kurt y fue directo al Matasanos, ahí le curó la herida con unas vendas, lo llevó a casa el Armado, cuando estuvieron ahí lo dejó, aunque Kurt renegó, lo mantuvo todo el día en total reposo porque estuvo duro el jalón, en la noche,

Kurt: Mañana vuelvo a mis actividades normales

Blaine: No mi cielo, estarás en reposo, no tenemos guardia y yo iré a arreglar la leña, usted se queda acostado

Kurt: Eres muy mandón

Blaine: Lo siento, creo importante que estés en reposo, tuviste un jalón fuerte y te pegaste en la frente, ¿no lo consideras así?

Kurt: Estás preguntándome

Blaine: Si, vamos a ir poniendo en práctica todo eso que leímos, yo veo las cosas así, ¿tú cómo las ves?

Kurt: Me siento adolorido del cuerpo, no es sano arriesgarme, por mi y el bebé, estamos en la sierra, no hay muchos medios si me pongo mal

Blaine: Así es, ¿te quedas mañana en cama?

Kurt: De acuerdo, pero ahora tú me das un beso

Blaine: Claro que si mi cielo

Mientras ellos estaban poniendo en práctica los puntos leídos, Shuester ponía otra cosa en función, los gritos, se puso histérico con lo hecho por Nixon y Harwood,

Shuester: ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando?

Thad: Este

Trent: Este

Shuester: ¿Por qué se fueron así?, no tenían permiso

Thad: A ellos los dejó bajar

Shuester: Me consultaron, pidieron mi permiso, no se fueron como adolescentes

Thad: Es injusto con nosotros

Shuester: No lo soy, una vez ellos hicieron una niñería con lo de la víbora y las abejas, los dejé castigados, se los voy a poner así, están condicionados, una más y se me van,

Chang y Hudson alcanzaron a escuchar eso, los dos se alejaron sin hacer el menor ruido, capaz les tocaba regaño a ellos, todos estuvieron muy calmados esos días finales de ese mes, Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a balancear los puntos leídos, el día treinta sonó su celular,

Emma: Bueno

Blaine: Hola mamá

Emma: Hola hijo, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Kurt le jaló el celular,

Kurt: Ahí vamos suegra,

Emma: Hola, ¿me lo tratas mal?

Kurt: Un poco

Emma: Perfecto, así sufre y mejora

Blaine: Gracias mamá, dale malos consejos

Emma: No es cierto hijo, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Blaine: Bien tenemos las invitaciones en las manos

Emma: ¿Cuándo me las mandan?

Blaine: Hoy mamá, más al ratito,

Siguieron hablando un rato, en un descuido Blaine le marcó a su mamá sin presencia de Kurt,

Blaine: Mamá, te hablo rápido

Emma: ¿Qué pasó hijo?

Blaine: Mira, te voy a enviar dos invitaciones, no sé donde vivan los papás de Kurt, pero localízalos y llévales una

Emma: Ok, no soy maga

Blaine: Por favor

Emma: Desde luego hijo

Blaine consideraba importante hacer un último esfuerzo, le dio el nombre del papá de Kurt el cual supo por andar merodeando en los archivos, faltaban veinte y cinco días, ni idea si ambos llegarían al altar o saldría corriendo en ese momento.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_

_Elbereth3: ¿Qué visita estás esperando? Si van a aparecer otros personajes que aún no han sido siquiera mencionados._

_Colegas ¿Quisieran que les deje spoilers en cada capítulo o sólo en el último del día o en ninguno? XD_


	46. Capítulo 46

_¡Que lo disfruten Colegas!_

_._

* * *

**46**

Emma recibió las invitaciones por ahí del 5 de Octubre, en Matamiedos las cosas estaban tranquilas, toda esa primera semana no tendrían a nada que bajar al pueblo, cada cosa iba viento en popa, aunque ellos pensaron sería una boda pequeña, considerando no tener mucha gente de ambos lados, no resultó así, cada uno de sus padrinos hacia más grande la lista y cuando hicieron la cuenta prácticamente todo el pueblo estaría en la boda,

Mike: De la Radionovela más exitosa,

Blaine iba entrando a Matahambre, Kurt esa mañana había amanecido con algunos malestares propios del embarazo, afortunadamente su guardia era hasta en la noche, los días subsecuentes al frenón cuando regresaban del pueblo, tuvo algunos dolorcitos, por lo cual con estira y afloje para evitar reñir, lo convenció de mantener reposo, además se estaba dando varios casos de varicela lo cual podría afectar al bebé en caso de contraerla,

Blaine: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Mike: Nada colega,

Blaine: Ayy Chang, usted era el narrador oficial

Mike: Más o menos

Blaine: Espero dejarlos de divertir a partir de ya

Mike: No se apure colega, van a ser felices

Blaine: Yo si lo creo, pero a él lo sigo sintiendo no muy convencido

Mike: Poco a poco, ahora no solo se preocupa por él, sino por el bebé que viene en camino

Blaine: Lo sé, voy a llevarle el desayuno,

Una vez que Blaine sirvió el desayuno para ambos se fue a Casa el Armado, minutos después entró Shuester con la correspondencia,

Shuester: Llegó el correo

Finn: Ay que bueno,

Cuatro se pararon como si en lugar de un trozo de papel en un sobre, en el interior fuera dinero, Harwood y Nixon ni se movieron, Shuester les dejó las cartas de sus respectivas esposas en las mesas, salió muy pensativo,

- ¿Qué te sucede?

Doña Gertrudis andaba por ahí y le habló por la espalda pero él ni siquiera la había escuchado,

Shuester: No me asustes mujer

Doña Gertrudis: Después de tantos años, no alcanzas a detectar cuando ando cerca

Shuester: Yo no tengo aptitudes de adivino,

Doña Gertrudis: Eso si, ¿qué te sucede?

Shuester: Nada

Doña Gertrudis: Por tu cara pensaría lo contrario, habla hombre

Shuester: Acabo de entregar la correspondencia, para mi Nixon y Harwood andan en un amorío

Doña Gertrudis: ¡Entre ellos dos!

Shuester: No, he tratado de sacarle la sopa a Doña Tommi,

Doña Gertrudis: Pero lo has hecho de manera indirecta supongo, y la mujer te ha dicho más de una cosa la cual no te interesa saber

Shuester: Así es,

Doña Gertrudis: Yo voy a averiguar si andan o no en amorío entre ellos o con quien

Shuester: Hazlo, son tan extraños, quisiera tocarles el tema, pero no encuentro la forma

Doña Gertrudis: Este lugar destruye familias

Shuester: No necesariamente

Shuester estaba en lo cierto, Hudson había recibido una carta muy conmovedora de su esposa, iría a visitarlo porque se moría por verlo, besarse y amarse, había pasado por un trago muy amargo a tal grado de querer divorciarse, pero ahora estando lejos había valorado lo importante que era él para ella,

Finn: Viene a verme

Nick: Felicidades colega

Mike: Esas son buenas señales

Finn: Así lo espero Chang,

Mike: Yo voy a proponerle a mi Gorda que venga para el 25

Finn: Creo todos podremos hacer lo mismo, están tan enteradas de todo de esos dos, que hasta curiosidad tienen de conocerlos

Wes: Chistoso realmente han adquirido como fama ese par,

En casa el Armado Kurt intentaba no vomitar con las terribles nauseas que traía y hacía un esfuerzo por comer, Blaine lo miraba con una ternura, por fin después de un largo rato terminaron de desayunar, Kurt se levantó,

Kurt: Nos damos un baño, me siento mareado y no quiero hacerlo solo

Blaine: Si mi cielo

Kurt: Voy a quitar las sábanas y la colcha, huelen como feo ya

Kurt destendió la cama y dobló todo dejándolo encima de la cama, ambos entraron a bañarse, el embarazo seguía sin notarse, de hecho con los malestares había bajado un poco de peso,

Blaine: Debes hacer un esfuerzo por comer,

Kurt: Estoy adelgazando

Blaine: Lo he notado y me preocupa

Kurt: Te preocupamos

Blaine: Si ambos mi cielo,

Se recargó en el pecho de Blaine, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, había dejado a un lado eso de querer hacer hostilidades, estaba buscando llevar las cosas con su futuro esposo por buen camino, en la ciudad, Emma después de batallar un poco dio con la casa de los papás de Kurt, antes de entrar se encomendó a Dios para tener las palabras exactas para poder hacer abrir los ojos a sus padres de Kurt, tocó la puerta y una joven le abrió, preguntó por el papá de Kurt, la pasó a la sala, realmente eran de familia acomodada, unos minutos después en la sala entró Arlet,

Arlet: ¿Quién es usted?

Emma: La mamá del prometido de tu hermano

Arlet: ¿Qué quiere aquí?

Emma: Vine a hablar con tus papás

Arlet: No están,

Emma: Deben de estarlo, la muchacha me pasó

Arlet: Se habrá equivocado, además mis padres solo tienen una sola hija y una boda a la cual asistirán cuando me comprometa con Ikar

Emma: Tú eres la hermana de mi futuro yerno

Arlet: Yo no tengo hermanos le repito

Emma: Mira niña, a mí me encargó mi hijo venir a dejarles la invitación a tus papás y eso voy a hacer, te guste o no,

Cuando iba diciendo eso, el papá de Kurt y su mamá salieron de una habitación, la cual dedujo Emma era el estudio, se levantó y se presentó con ellos, ambos señores la dejaron con la mano estirada,

Emma: Bien dicen que la educación no la da el dinero

Burt: ¿Qué quiere aquí?

Arlet: Dar lata papá,

Emma: Vine a traer esto,

Emma les estiró la invitación, la mamá de Kurt quiso tomarla pero el señor le detuvo su mano,

Burt: No queremos nada

Emma: Es la invitación de la boda de su hijo

Burt: Mi hija Arlet todavía ni fecha para su boda, ni el compromiso se ha anunciado formalmente,

Emma: Me refiero a su hijo Kurt

Burt: Yo no tengo a un hijo con ese nombre

Emma: Señor, yo no sé qué le haga actuar así, aquí dejo la invitación, su hijo se casa el 25 de Octubre en la iglesia del pueblo cercano a donde están haciendo su internado, ahí está la dirección y demás datos, con permiso,

Arlet: Si, ya váyase

Emma: Muchachita, en tus ojos se ve como te corroe la envidia, por cierto aunque según ustedes solo tengan una hija, quizás quieran saberlo, van a ser abuelos

Elizabeth: ¿Qué dijo?

Burt: Mujer guarda silencio, por favor señora retírese de mi casa

Emma: Bien, les respito, su hija se casa y está esperando un bebé, con permiso,

Cuando salió, fue interceptada por Clara, la señora había sido informada por la joven que le abrió a Emma de su presencia y quien era,

Clara: Señora, disculpe

Emma: Dígame

Clara: ¿Podría decirme bien a bien cuando se casa mi niño?

Emma: Usted es

Clara: Su nana, lo quiero mucho y me gustaría acompañarlo ese día

Emma: Desde luego le digo, es más si gusta nos ponemos de acuerdo para irnos juntas, yo viajaré un día antes de la boda,

Clara: Me parece bien

Emma: ¿Por qué sus padres actúan así?

Clara: No se lo dijeron

Emma: Más o menos, no todo a detalle

Clara: Su hermana se ha dedicado a envenenar el corazón de sus padres con puras calumnias, entre las cuales ha incluido a su hijo

Emma: ¿Por qué a él?

Clara: Según Arlet y todo lo dicho, Kurt metía a su hijo aquí, hacían cosas no muy propias digamos, en fin, la desprestigio a más no poder,

Emma: Pero con qué fin

Clara: Yo creo que ella no quiere ver a mi niño por aquí, Ikar solo está a su lado como por despecho,

Emma: El ex novio de mi futuro nuera

Clara: El mismo, quien está sumamente ardido porque mi niño lo mandó a volar

Emma: Extraño que anden juntos

Clara: Son unas víboras tal para cual, pero dígame

Emma: Si

Se pusieron de acuerdo para irse juntas, también le contó un poco de lo que Blaine le había puesto en la carta sobre los preparativos, su papá de Kurt fue directo al estudio para encerrarse, su mamá tomó la invitación, Arlet se la quiso arrebatar,

Arlet: Déjala mamá

Elizabeth: Quiero verla

Arlet: Mi hermano se murió

Elizabeth: Tienes razón, voy a tirarla,

La señora fue a la cocina según para tirarla, pero en cuanto estuvo sola la abrió, estaba hecha en un papel como reciclado teñido de una forma muy especial, era sencilla pero de un gusto exquisito, parecía toda una obra de arte y así lo era, leyó el interior

Elizabeth: Se casa

Clara iba entrando después de acordar las cosas con la mamá de Blaine, vio a la señora viendo la invitación, aunque según la hubiera dado por muerta, al tener la invitación en sus manos se emocionó, la nana quiso hacer un intento por ayudarla a quitarse toda esa bola de malos comentarios hacia Kurt,

Clara: No pierda ese momento tan especial

Elizabeth: ¿Dónde estabas?

Clara: Fui a enterarme de donde se casaría mi niño,

Elizabeth: Tira esto por favor

Clara: Realmente quiere eso,

Elizabeth: Si,

Clara: Señora, me disculpará pero mi niño jamás sería capaz de algo así

Elizabeth: Desde luego fue capaz, ¿o de quién son esas fotos?, ¿cómo pudieron tomarlas en lugares de esta casa?, debió ser él

Clara: Quizás allá sido alguien más,

Su mamá de aventó la carta y salió, Clara tomó la invitación y se la quedó, Arlet se sintió muy feliz con la noticia, hasta fue a buscar a Ikar, aunque no lo encontró solo, tenía llave del departamento, cuando entró el tipo estaba en la cama con otro

Arlet: ¿Qué significa esto?

Ikar: No ves...

No le importaba, él siguió en lo que estaba,

Arlet: Eres un mal nacido,

Se levantó y forcejeando con Arlet la desvistió, el otro hombre seguía acostado en la cama, después de unos segundos aventó a Arlet en la cama, le dijo algunas cosas,

Ikar: Siempre he tenido esta fantasía,

Parecía un juguete en manos del fulano, Ikar un rato después acompañó al otro hombre a la puerta, mientras Arlet lloraba en la cama por sentirse mal, cuando él regresó

Ikar: Ahh no seas mártir, te gustó

Arlet: Fue horrible

Ikar: Eso que te lo crea otro,

Lo obligado a hacer esa tarde le producía vomitar a Arlet cada vez que lo recordaba, era algo tan desagradable, mientras ella padecía porque eso no era vida, su hermano en Matamiedos era apapachado por su futuro esposo, le echó un poco de agua en la cara a Blaine quien lavaba la ropa de ambos,

Kurt: Yo puedo lavar la mía

Blaine: No me mojes mi cielo

Kurt: Fue poquita agua,

Blaine: Yo también te echo poquita

Ambos se rieron, Kurt le dio un beso,

Kurt: Ya me siento mejor

Blaine: La colcha mojada pesa mucho y tú no puedes cargar

Kurt: Lo demás no pesa

Blaine: Prefiero no arriesgar,

Kurt: Blaine, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Después de terminar de lavar la ropa, se fueron a su guardia, llegó el matrimonio de la mujer y hombre que una vez asistieron, esos en los cuales ellos se habían visto reflejados,

- Mi mujer es muy necia

- Tú también

Kurt: ¿Cómo pueden estar casados?

La pregunta de Kurt sorprendió mucho a los señores por la cara que pusieron ambos,

- Porque nos amamos doctor,

Fue la respuesta tan simple pero a la vez tan entera para Kurt, una vez que terminaron de revisar a la señora, Kurt lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas?

Kurt: En la respuesta del señor,

Blaine: Las cosas se pueden nivelar si hay amor

Kurt: Eso veo,

Blaine: ¿Y lo sientes?

Kurt: También, estaba recordando, cuando te inventé lo de los cólicos lavaste mi ropa

Blaine: Según tú tenías tu regla

Kurt: Debía ocultar la falta de ella, de otra forma,

Blaine: Yo notaría tu embarazo

Kurt: Si y no lo quería, después de meditarlo mucho, creí más conveniente irme y no hacerte participe de nuestro bebé

Blaine: Es de los dos, además una noche te amé con una condición

Kurt: Casarnos si quedaba embarazado

Blaine: Exacto, de verdad te amo y sea niño o niña, aprenderé a mejorar en todos los aspectos para poder ser un buen padre

Los dos regresaron abrazados a casa el Armado, a los tres días, Blaine le marcó a su madre mientras Kurt andaba revisando a una muchachita, porque estaban de guardia Chang y Hudson, ambos de pronto despertaban bajas pasiones en las muchachitas, tardó un poco en contestar su mamá cuando lo hizo,

Emma: Bueno

Blaine: Mamá te tardaste,

Emma: Perdón

Blaine: Es que quiero saber, ¿diste con la casa de los papás de mi prometido?

Emma: Si hijo, no me fue nada bien, se portaron muy groseros conmigo

Blaine: Lo siento mamá, debí decirte más acerca de cómo te podrían tratar

Emma: No importa, está cumplida tu petición,

Blaine: ¿Van a venir?

Emma: Ellos no, su nana irá, de hecho la quedé de ver el 24 en la mañana, viajará conmigo

Blaine: Al menos, eso lo animará

Emma: ¿Cómo vas las cosas con él?

Blaine: Van

Emma: Te escucho desanimado,

Kurt había terminado de revisar a la muchacha, Blaine estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no oyó cuando Kurt abrió, se quedó escuchando la conversación que sostenía,

Blaine: Estoy aterrado

Emma: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Va a salir cara la llamada

Emma: No te preocupes, le puse bastante tarjeta al celular

Blaine: Ok, creo no se quiere casar,

Blaine sin querer apretó el botón para ponerlo como radio y no lo cambió,

Emma: Hijo, conformar un nuevo hogar es quizás la decisión más importante la cual puede tomar una persona en su vida

Blaine: Lo sé mamá, siempre me lo decías, eso iba acompañado de un "es todo un arte saber elegir al compañero o compañera del resto de nuestros días",

Emma: Exacto, tenle paciencia, creo ninguno de los dos tomaba su relación como algo serio

Blaine: Sinceramente no, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, llegó un momento en cual el hecho de perderlo me dolía, como cuando corres mucho y el corazón te late a todo

Emma: Lo amas, pero dime algo, ¿estás dispuesto a saberlo amar cada día más y mejor?

Blaine: ¿Ya llegó el día de la boda o por qué me haces esa pregunta?

Emma: El amor se debe cultivar día a día, ¿realmente lo amas?, antes de contestarme, amar no es que te atraiga físicamente, va más allá, debe haber un deseo por compartir todo, conocer todo, darlo todo, de establecer una comunicación total, estable y exclusiva

Blaine: Lo último es lo de la fidelidad

Emma: En parte, te conozco, eres coquetón, ¿estás dispuesto a sentar cabeza ya?

Blaine: Mamá,

Emma: Contesta, sino es así, mejor deja a Kurt solo

Blaine: Oye no, está esperando un hijo mío

Emma: Puedes hacerte responsable, pero no necesariamente ustedes deben estar juntos, quizás sea más sano de esa forma, sino son capaces de tener una buena relación

Blaine: Tú siempre me hablabas de la importancia de acoplarse, amoldarse el otro, Doña Gertrudis nos lo dijo, yo lo amo y estoy aterrado con todo, pero tengo algo muy claro

Emma: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me da mucha alegría casarme y también mi bebé, yo estoy consciente de los sacrificios y dificultades los cuales pasaremos, te confieso algo

Emma: Dime

Blaine: Hace unos días cuando tuvimos un percance al regresar del pueblo

Emma: ¿Les pasó algo?

Blaine: Afortunadamente no,

Emma: Cuida al padre de mi nieto

Blaine: Y futuro yerno mamá, te decía, en la noche, tuve un sueño

Emma: ¿De qué fue tu sueño?

Blaine: Está un poco

Emma: Habla

Blaine: Voy, tenía en mis brazos a una bebé,

Emma: ¿Quieres niña, hijo?

Blaine: Algo interno me dice que será niña, pero eso no fue todo de mi sueño, la cargaba con miedo, de pronto vi como sus labios se movieron y me dijo "Papá no temas, vas a poder",

Emma: Quizás un ángel se metió en tus sueños

Blaine: Puede ser, me desperté muy conmovido

Kurt con lo oído sollozó, cerró la puerta rápido, Blaine volteó y aunque no lo alcanzó a ver intuyó había escuchado algo,

Blaine: Mamá, te dejo, creo mi prometido estaba escuchándonos, no sé cómo tomará las cosas

Emma: Tú ten calma, dale un tiempo para reflexionar lo escuchado, ha de estar muy conmovido al oír tu sueño

Blaine: ¿Crees eso?

Emma: Hijo, mucho de su indecisión, creo no se debe a amarte o no

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Emma: Le preocupa cómo llevarán su matrimonio, por el bebé,

Blaine: Lo lograremos,

Emma: Eso dile a él, te dejo, ¿requieres de algo más?

Blaine: Si, podrías ir desocupando la casa de la abuela

Emma: Por fin te dignarás a vivir ahí

Blaine: Aja, el departamento en el cual vivía no será adecuado para criar a nuestro hijo

Emma: Por cierto, ese departamento..

Blaine: ¿Qué mamá?

Emma: Ya no lo tienes hijo, la casera me habló, tú le habías dejado rentas adelantadas, pero James se fue a instalar ahí,

Blaine: Ni hablar, le pagaré estos meses su vivienda

Emma: No hijo, la señora le exigió el dinero, porque no le dijo que tú le pagaste

Blaine: Ahh de verdad

Emma: Si, por lo cual tengo el dinero de todas las rentas desde Abril

Blaine: Son varios meses, eso me servirá para arreglar la casa que me heredo mi abuela, debo ahorrar para comprar las cosas del bebé

Emma: Ok, hombre, ve a buscar a tu novio,

Blaine: Si mamá,

Kurt estaba metido en Mataárboles, curioso a los dos parecía agradarles irse ahí cuando querían soledad, pensar o se habían disgustado, entró y lo vio sentado con los ojos cerrados, se puso a su lado y lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Qué piensas?

Kurt: Oí la plática con tu mamá

Blaine: Me di cuenta,

Kurt: ¿soñaste de verdad eso?

Blaine: Si mi cielo, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

Kurt: Yo también tuve un sueño, con una pequeñita de unos cuatro años, tú y yo,

Blaine: ¿Quieres contarme?

Kurt: Estabas jugando con ella, yo estaba sentada leyendo un libro, los veía y sonreía, la pequeñita corría a mí y me abrazaba, le daba un beso

Blaine: ¿Te dijo algo?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Mi papá va a poder, nos ama

Blaine: Ayy mi cielo

Los dos sin poder evitar comenzaron a llorar, Kurt le dio un tierno beso, esos dos sueños habían sido extraños, pero resultaban reveladores, Blaine tenía pánico de no cubrir las amplias expectativas de Kurt y ambos sabían que no estaba en juego solo un matrimonio, venía un bebé en camino, al cual ninguno de los dos quería hacerle algún daño,

Kurt: ¿Nos amas?

Blaine: Si, jamás pensé sentirme así de ilusionado,

Kurt: ¿Tienes miedo?

Blaine: Mucho,

Kurt: La propuesta de tu mamá puede ser sana,

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: No casarnos y simplemente

Se mordió el labio, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, así se quedaron por largo rato, Doña Gertrudis los observaba, consideró no era oportuno interrumpirlos, se fue pensativa,

Shuester: Eyy

Doña Gertrudis: Me asustaste

Shuester: Milagro que logro eso

Doña Gertrudis: Venía pensando algunas cosas

Shuester: ¿Qué?

Doña Gertrudis: Creo no habrá boda

Shuester: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Doña Gertrudis: Los dos tienen miedo de dar ese paso por temor a pelearse o hacer algo,

Shuester: Y dañar al bebé

Doña Gertrudis: Exacto,

Shuester: ¿Tú cómo los ves?

Doña Gertrudis: Yo tengo fe en ellos, las peleas eran porque ninguno de los dos quería tener tan cerca a un hombre, además casi puedo intuir los dos hicieron cosas impulsados por la atracción el cual creció amor, las cuales no hubieran hecho,

Shuester: Me imagino,

En Mataárboles, Blaine lo miró y le dio un beso,

Blaine: Te amo, pero si tú consideras mejor no casarnos, detenemos todo

Kurt: Creo es lo más sano

Blaine: ¿Estás seguro?

Kurt: ¿Qué nos depará juntos?

Blaine: Adivino no soy, debemos vivirlo,

Kurt: Nos peleamos feo

Blaine: Lo superamos

Kurt: No del todo

Blaine: Podemos ir mejorando día con día

Kurt: Tú eres infiel

Blaine: Encontraré en mi casa todo lo que necesito,

Kurt: Y ...

Kurt se quedó pensativo, sintió de alguna forma como se le habían acabado los pretextos, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿era mejor casarse con él o estar separados?,

Blaine: ¿Quieres casarte o suspendemos todo?

Lo miró directo a los ojos, Kurt quiso evitar su mirada pero le alzó delicadamente su cara,

Blaine: Respóndeme y respetaré lo que tú quieras, pero independientemente de eso, quiero a mi pequeña

Kurt: Dale,

Blaine: La vida me hará aprender, lo sé, entonces mi cielo, ¿nos casamos o suspendemos todo?

Kurt: Yo creo...

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._

_Y bueno mayoría gana, los spoilers solo en el último capítulo =)_

_Mel Reed: Gracias por avisarme, pequeño error mío XD ahahaha_


	47. Capítulo 47

**47**

Kurt sentía como le temblaban sus piernas, no sabía ni que contestarle, de plano le estaba dejando la responsabilidad a él de decidir, ¿qué era lo mejor?, lo amaba de eso no tenía duda, ¿casarse o no?, siempre soñó con ese momento, cada detalle de la boda aunque la gente había metido su cuchara en muchas cosas, le había encantado, desde lo más pequeño, hasta se imaginaba la forma en que el padre hablaría, todavía tenían dos pláticas pendientes, una con Doña Gertrudis y otra con el padre; mientras Kurt analizaba todas esas dudas, Blaine no le quitaba la vista de encima, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dejado en sus manos esa decisión, porque si se negaba le iba a doler, la casa heredada por su abuela consideraba estaba perfecta, mientras durara su embarazo acomodaría la recamara en el estudio que se encontraba en la plantaba baja, para evitar algún peligro con las escaleras, había asignado las recamaras, posiblemente adaptar ahí mismo más adelante un lugar para tener los dos un consultorio, en fin, tenía planes para una vida juntos,

Blaine: Cielo, ¿qué decides?

Kurt: Yo decido

Blaine: Tú eres el del pánico, no yo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No mi cielo, yo también lo siento, sin embargo eso no me atormenta, creo es normal,

Kurt: ¿Sentir miedo?

Blaine: Vamos a enfrentarnos a dos cosas desconocidas para ambos, el matrimonio y tener un bebé,

Kurt: Blaine hace tiempo yo pensé en ti como el hombre con quien podría casarme y formar una familia, tienes muchas cualidades que me atraen

Blaine: Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estás así?

Kurt: Porque esa vez caí en cuenta que jamás podría ser, tú no quieres

Blaine: Quería cielo

Kurt: OK, querías ningún tipo de compromiso, yo solo representaba la posibilidad de romper la dieta, la cual te estaba volviendo loco,

Blaine: Ni voy a negar eso, también a mi se me ocurre únicamente pedir estar en la casa contigo, se me estaban quemando las habas, por más al verte envuelto en una toalla, con tu pijama,

Kurt: Mi madre me lo advirtió, estando aquí, en algún momento a todos les pesaría no tener a sus parejas, sin embargo al enterarme de que todos estaban casados sentí mucha tranquilidad

Blaine: Yo no estoy casado, hasta el día de hoy, porque espero para el 26 de Octubre estarlo

Kurt: Dirás 25

Blaine: Ese día contraeremos nupcias, pero al día siguiente amaneceremos por primera vez como esposos,

Fue tan tierna la forma en la cual lo dijo, que Kurt lo besó, casi se estrujaron los dos, de pronto Kurt fue cayendo en cuenta de muchas cosas durante esos segundos de abrazo, ¿a qué le temía en esencia?, el corazón lo había entregado, porque de otra forma no estuviera embarazado, si solo se hubiera limitado a una cuestión de "romper la dieta", la razón le hubiera marcado jamás hacer algo sin cuidarse, además recordó una frase del fantasma, "el hombre es de barro se puede moldear", eso estaba haciendo él y con mucho esfuerzo, en la vida lavar ropa había sido algo atractivo para Blaine y en los últimos días, se había encargado de hacerlo, también las tareas pesadas como acarrear leña y asuntos de esos los había absorbido, lo cuidaba mucho, desde si comía, que podía tomar o no por el embarazo, ¿qué más podía pedir?, no era un hombre perfecto, pero estaba cambiando "por amor", los señores tenían razón casarse era posible si existía ese elemento y de ahí para adelante los dos construirían su relación, su vida juntos,

Kurt: Si quiero amanecer así Blaine

Blaine: Mi cielo eso significa

Kurt: Vamos a casarnos, te amo,

A Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en Matasanos Duval iba saliendo con Montgomery, el primero llevaba una cara fatal, sus colegas en los últimos días lo habían notado extraño, pero no sabían a ciencia cierta la razón, quizás problemas con el novio o lo estaba extrañando mucho,

Wes: ¿Qué le pasa?

Nick: En las últimas cartas, mi prometido ha sido muy seco conmigo,

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Si, me escribe cosas como si estuviera haciendo un reporte parecido al que entregamos nosotros a Shuester,

Wes: De actividades

Nick: Tal cual, casi hasta me enumera las cosas, ¿me estará olvidando?

Wes: No creo Colega, además ustedes se van a casar

Nick: Le confieso algo, él no quería que viniera, yo intenté cambiar mi internado

Wes: Lo cual no logró, yo creo más de uno lo buscó hacer, por ejemplo para Chang con su hija recién nacida no habrá sido fácil venirse para acá y dejar a su esposa,

Nick: Lo sé, ando bien triste por eso

Wes: Y si le habla,

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Wes: El colega tiene celular, puede decirle que le deje hacer una llamada

Nick: Usted cree que quiera

Wes: Desde luego, vamos a buscarlo, seguro andará con su futuro esposo en Mataárboles

Nick: ¿Por qué ahí?

Wes: Porque les gusta ese lugar para estar, sobretodo cuando no tienen guardia les gusta meterse por allá,

Efectivamente estaban ahí besándose, la contestación de Kurt no tenía marcha atrás, Blaine no le volvería a poner en sus manos la decisión de casarse o no, quería estar unido a Kurt de por vida, el matrimonio no era exactamente asunto agradable para él cuando llegó el primero de enero de ese año, ahora era su todo al igual que ellos; Duval y Montgomery con mucha pena interrumpieron el beso en el cual ellos estaban perdidos, con más pena Duval le pidió a Kurt su celular, Kurt por supuesto accedió, fueron a casa el Armado a hablar por teléfono, lo dejaron solo para que pudiera hablar tranquilo

Jeff: Bueno

Nick: Hola,

Jeff: ¿Nick?

Nick: Si mi amor

Jeff: ¿De dónde me estás hablando?

Nick: Del celular de mi colega,

Jeff: No según por allá nada agarra

Nick: Este si tiene recepción, ¿qué tienes?

Jeff: Nada

Nick: Me has escrito cartas muy frías

Jeff: Como si te importara

Nick: ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma?

Jeff: En ese pueblo los doctores tienen sus aventuras, ¿cuántas llevas en tu lista?

Nick: Ninguna, solo puedo pensar en ti, en tenerte entre mis brazos, amarte,

Jeff: Mentiroso

Nick: Ven a verme y compruébalo por ti mismo

Jeff: Sabes que mis padres no me dejarán viajar

Nick: Pues ven con tu mamá, no te he engañado ni con el pensamiento, todas las noches solo sueño contigo, con tus labios, tu sonrisa, tus ojos

Jeff: No me vas a convencer tan fácilmente

Nick: ¿Está por ahí mi suegra?

Jeff: Si, ¿por qué?

Nick: Pásamela

Jeff: ¿Para qué?

Nick: Pásamela,

Su prometido le pasó a su suegra, Duval habló con la señora y la convenció de que acompañara a su hijo para verlo, lo amaba mucho y no iba a perderlo, no entendía bien a bien de donde había sacado esas ideas del engaño, tenía algo claro únicamente, estando de frente las cosas serían más fáciles de solucionar, acordaron que en dos días estarían ahí, se quedarían en el pueblo y Nick iría por ellos; una vez acordada la visita, salió de ahí con una mejor cara, había escuchado la voz de Jeff y además de eso, tenía idea de porque eran tan frías sus cartas, Jeff pensaba un posible engaño, muchos/as habían intentado de venderle sus atributos de forma descarada, pero él había permanecido fiel, le platicó las cosas a Kurt, quien tuvo una idea.

A parte de hablar con Kurt, también le comunicó a Shuester de la visita de su prometido junto con su suegra, al hacerlo pudo ver como estaba profundamente enamorado de su prometido, lo hizo tomar asiento,

Shuester: A ver hablemos un poco más, no tengo inconveniente de la visita, pero ¿a qué se debe?

Nick: Él comenzó a escribirme de forma muy fría, eso no me agradó,

Shuester: ¿Lo amas?

Nick: Mucho, según él ha oído como aquí los doctores tienen sus amoríos

Shuester: Son codiciados, creo les llama mucho la atención verlos de blanco

Nick: Yo he tenido las tentaciones enfrente Shuester, pero me he mantenido fiel

Shuester: Lo sé, yo lo he notado, no puedo decir por desgracia lo mismo de sus otros colegas

Nick: ¿De quién?

Shuester: No se haga, usted sabe

Nick: ¿Harwood y Nixon?

Shuester: Los mismos, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

Nick: Umm,

Shuester: A ver dígame

Nick: Pues

Duval comenzó a contarle a Shuester que durante la estancia en el pueblo de esos dos, habían tenido el acercamiento con varias mujeres, unas incluso casadas, al parecer los invitaban a sus casas y bueno, se daban las cosas, poco a poco se les fue haciendo costumbre, comenzaron a tener fama de que ellos si aceptaban las ofertas de las mujeres del pueblo, las cuales hubieran preferido a alguno de los otros cuatro doctores, pero ninguno daba entrada, en el caso de Blaine como siempre estaba de guardia con Kurt, no había forma de tirarle el calzón; la cosa no terminaba ahí, aparte de sus líos con mujeres casadas, hasta se habían metido con muchachitas menores de edad, a las cuales les habían quitado la virginidad, aunque siempre buscaban no dejar huellas de lo sucedido, por lo cual traían siempre consigo unos preservativos, al parecer el sexo se les convirtió en una especie de obsesión a ambos.

Shuester escuchaba toda esa información y no daba crédito, esos dos no tenían idea de los grandes líos en los cuales se podían meter, de pronto lo del señor loco el cual encañonó a Blaine, seguro fue consecuencia de los actos de esos dos, en el pueblo nada se quedaba oculto bajo el sol, seguro Doña Tommis tenía más información de los actos de sus incautos descarrilados; una vez acabada la plática con Duval en la cual acordaron dar hospedaje en la casa de Shuester tanto al prometido como a su suegra, de esa forma estarían ahí y podrían hablar, también podía ver las actividades que él realizaba para quitarle cualquier duda de falta de fidelidad de parte de Duval.

Kurt con la próxima visita del prometido de Duval se le ocurrió hacer algo, en una bajada al pueblo, compró una pulsera, en la noche hizo una cena y corrió a Blaine de casa el Armado, lo cual él no entendió, pero no lo contradijo, lo que planeara mientras no fuera irse estaba bien, por fin Kurt revisó las cosas de una caja, después vería las demás, sacó un traje sumamente pegado el cual compró y tampoco había estrenado, se arregló de forma muy coqueta, en el piso de casa el Armado puso la cena, Blaine estaba en las escaleras esperando a que lo dejará entrar, Shuester lo vio ahí afuera y se acercó,

Shuester: ¿Sucede algo?

Blaine: Nada Shuester

Shuester: ¿Por qué estás acá afuera?, se enojaron

Blaine: No, me pidió que lo dejara solo en la casa,

Shuester: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Ni idea, quizás me esté preparando una sorpresa

Shuester: Creo la mayor se la dio ya

Kurt había terminado de arreglar el interior para una cena romántica, abrió la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar lo siguiente después de esa apreciación de Shuester,

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Shuester: El estar embarazado

Blaine: Si, fue una gran sorpresa, pero viera... estoy emocionado, lo amo mucho

Shuester: ¿A Kurt?

Blaine: También al bebé en camino, cuando tuvimos ese frenón donde Kurt se lastimó, sentí horrible,

Shuester: Cada día estoy más convencido por lo dicho por Gertrudis

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Ustedes deben estar casados y juntos, la tendrán difícil, pero van a lograrlo

Blaine: Yo también lo siento así,

Shuester: Lo difícil se aprecia más, ¿por qué se peleaban tanto?

Blaine: Porque no quería enamorarme y Kurt tampoco creo, pero lo hicimos, a tal grado que vamos a ser padres

Shuester: Eso sí, lo dejo,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Shuester: Buenas noches,

Esperó unos segundos y abrió la puerta, Blaine se levantó y lo vio, estaba hermoso, Kurt lo tomó de la mano entraron en la casa, en el piso estaba la cena puesta con unas velas, dentro de las cosas de la caja encontró unos como portavelas que tenía en su cuarto y así estaba alumbrada la casa, ambos se sentaron, Kurt tomó el plato donde había preparado una ensalada, tomó el tenedor y le dio en la boca a él,

Blaine: Que rico

Kurt: Espero te guste

Blaine: Si, ¿a qué se debe?

Kurt: Primero cenamos y después te doy la razón

Blaine: Está bien mi cielo,

Así lo hicieron, la cena resultó muy rica, cuando terminaron fueron a dejar las cosas a Matahambres, de una vez aprovecho él para lavar los trastes, si Kurt había preparado, le tocaba hacer eso, una vez tenido todo limpio, fueron a Mataárboles, estaban viendo la luna,

Kurt: Blaine, quiero darte algo mi amor

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Bueno, antes de eso, ¿te agradó el detalle?

Blaine: Mucho, si hiciste todo esto es porque ya no tienes tanto miedo

Kurt: Lo tengo, pero no voy a dejar que eso me aleje de ti y además de todo, ahora si aplica eso de que solo somos tú y yo únicamente, no tengo a nadie más, a mi familia le dio igual enterarse de mi boda

Blaine: Ayy, quise hacer el intento, a ver si venían

Kurt: Te lo agradezco mucho, pero dejemos eso, mira compre esto en el pueblo,

Kurt sacó la pulsera, tomó la mano de él,

Blaine: ¿Para qué es?

Kurt: Yo tengo mi anillo de compromiso, con lo cual al verlo saben que me voy a casar,

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Pero tú no tienes nada, por eso, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Blaine: Si mi cielo,

Se besaron, luego Kurt le puso la pulsera en su muñeca, Blaine lo cargó y dio con Kurt una vuelta feliz,

Kurt: Me vas a marear

Blaine: Perdón, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, ahora me acompañas

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Kurt: A poner algo en la entrada ven,

Fueron a casa el Armado por un cartelón el cual había hecho Kurt y decía, "hombres con anillos casados, hombres con pulsera comprometidos, manténgase lejos de ellos", Blaine estaba muerto de la risa, la ayudó a ponerlo, era bastante visible, supuso tenía relación con la llegada del prometido de Duval, se fueron a casa el Armado, Blaine destendió la cama, se iba a quitar su ropa, pero Kurt lo detuvo,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Siéntate, todavía no terminamos,

Había encontrado un grabadora que habían mandado sus papás, además de sus cd's, por lo cual música ya podrían tener, estaba tan deprimido de ver esas cajas, porque significaban el destierro en el cual lo habían puesto, después de mucho meditarlo, si sobre eso no había nada que hacer, arruinar a su nueva familia era una estupidez, la forma de curar la herida hecha por las palabras tan ofensivas de sus padres y demás, estaba en sus manos, una nueva familia,

Blaine: Mi cielo

Comenzó a hacerle un striptease ahora si con música, comenzó a sacarse la ropa sensualmente, lo tenía frente de él, cuando no tenía nada encima, se sentó en las piernas de Blaine, quien estaba con el ojo cuadrado,

Kurt: Te amo, ¿quieres hacerme el amor esta noche?

Blaine: Si, eres precioso,

Kurt: Gracias

Se levantó con Kurt en brazos, lo puso en la cama suavemente, al hacerlo

Blaine: La atracción detonó el amor

Kurt: Si y el amor a nuestro bebé

Blaine: Lo sé,

Con ayuda de Kurt, se quitó su ropa, fue muy lento todo, tan tierno, que Kurt al terminar, se puso a llorar de alegría, solo lo tenía a él, pues con eso la vida era perfecta, sus padres si creían las palabras de su hermana y ese desgraciado ni hablar, pero Kurt había tenido mucha suerte de conocerlo,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿me vas a ser fiel?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Vas a amarme y a respetarme?

Blaine: Si, mi cielo,

Kurt: Cuando fue lo de mis padres, curaste mi herida de la pierna, y no sabías como curar la de mi corazón,

Blaine: Todavía no lo tengo claro,

Le dio un beso casto en los labios,

Kurt: Yo si

Blaine: ¿Cómo?, dime y lo hago

Kurt: Con una nueva familia, mi familia, tú y mi bebé

Blaine: Si,

Kurt: ¿Me quieres volver a hacer tuyo?

Blaine: Claro que si

Kurt: Te amo,

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Los besos comenzaron a rodar por el cuerpo de Kurt, también por el de Blaine, sus terrenos más tardes fueron inundados, lo cual ya no tenía importancia, la vez del gringo sus espermas agarraron al óvulo de Kurt fecundándolo, ahora estaba ahí adentro de Kurt, la prueba de su amor; al día siguiente todos andaban vueltos locos arreglando todo para las visitas, los únicos que se abstuvieron de participar fueron Nixon y Harwood los cuales tenían unas caras pésimas, entre todos prepararon la comida, Duval y Shuester bajaron al pueblo, el camión se retrasó un poco, pero por fin después de media hora de la programada, vio salir a Jeff, corrió y lo abrazó, los cuatro regresaron a Matamiedos, Jeff y Nick se fueron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, para poder comenzar a arreglar sus cosas,

Nick: Te extrañé mucho

Jeff: Y yo a ti, ¿qué hay de cierto?

Nick: Nada, mira de aquí se cuentan muchas cosas, pero yo aunque he tenido las tentaciones, nada me ha llamado la atención, más allá de

Lo miró hacia abajo, Jeff se puso rojo y lo besó,

Jeff: Shh, te puede oír mi mamá

Nick: Oye, ¿sigue tomando sus pastillas para dormir?

Jeff: Si, ¿por qué?

Nick: Ahh, porque así te puedo robar en la noche y demostrarte en acción mi amor

Jeff: Umm

Nick: Te he extrañado mucho,

Jeff: Y al hacerlo no

Nick: Nada, fiel completamente,

Siguieron hablando en el camino, la fidelidad no había sido fácil, estando ahí, si la dieta había pesado, sobretodo porque antes de venirse habían dado un paso tan especial, estaba muriéndose por estar a su lado, aunque en el pueblo de plano con todas sus letras se lo dijeron, pera él no tuvo interés, con quien añoraba estar era con su prometido, no con alguien más, al entrar a los terrenos de Matamiedos, Jeff pudo ver el cartelón lo cual le dio mucha risa,

Jeff: ¿Quién lo puso?

Nick: El Colega,

Jeff: ¿Kurt se llama?

Nick: Exacto, el de la radionovela

Jeff: ¿Se van a casar?

Nick: Hasta el día de hoy, si

Jeff: ¿Y eso?, ¿le puso el cuerno?

Nick: No, pero traen unos rollos extraños entre ellos,

Jeff: Umm, deja adivinar, ¿piensa que no lo hará feliz?

Nick: Creo

Jeff: Está como yo

Nick: Jamás pensaste así

Jeff: Lo hecho en estos días,

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Conocí a alguien

Nick: ¿A quién?

Jeff: Se llama Ikar, es un tipo

Duval se puso verde, al oír la descripción dada, en cuanto se bajaron de la camioneta, lo alejó de su madre, quien se quedó entretenida con Shuester conociendo el lugar, Nick y Jeff se fueron a encerrar a Mataárboles,

Jeff: ¿Qué es aquí?

Nick: Un lugar bueno para hablar

Jeff: Si

Nick: Aja,

Kurt y Blaine los vieron entrar, seguro Nick por la forma en que iba, jamás lo habían visto con esa actitud, siempre él muy correcto y medido, al llevar ahí a Jeff, no era para hablar en esencial, Kurt puso un pequeño cartelón para evitar que los interrumpieran, antes de eso, tocaron, Duval cuando fue a ver, dio con una colcha, tampoco en el piso directo era algo romántico, Jeff, estaba nervioso, cuando lo vio aparecer con la colcha en las manos,

Jeff: ¿Para qué es eso?

Nick: Mira, los colegas hablan de una forma diferente aquí, tú y yo haremos lo mismo

Jeff: ¿De qué forma?

Nick: Así,

No le constaba, pero al menos eso imaginaban todos después de ese día de la feria cuando vieron a Blaine como lo cargaba envuelto en una sábana, lo besó de una forma muy intensa,

Jeff: Umm, espera

Nick: ¿Qué?

Jeff: No tenemos con que

Por cierto, aparte de aventar la colcha, le pusieron una caja de los preservativos, que para ellos no eran útiles, nada más que Duval no la vio, se quedó con el gesto estudiado,

Nick: Protegernos

Jeff: Aja,

Nick: Espera,

Seguro Blaine y Kurt tendrían, cuando iba a salir dio con la caja, le habían leído la mente, regresó con el impedimento solucionado, Jeff lo abrazó

Jeff: ¿No has estado con otro?

Nick: En lo absoluto,

Ese lugar tenía una vibra especial, porque si a los de la radionovela les daba mucha pila, a los que estaban ese día ocupándolo, les estaba produciendo lo mismo, mientras eso sucedía, los demás junto con Shuester de forma alcahuete, tapaban a su colega, Kurt y Blaine imaginaban lo sucedido, en el oído le dijo

Blaine: Ya alguien más uso nuestro nidito

Kurt: Shh

Blaine: Es que ahí yo creo también pudimos encargar a nuestro bebé

Kurt: Quien sabe dónde fue mi amor, pero estoy feliz

Blaine: Y yo,

Shuester como que andaba muy coqueto con la suegra de Duval, cosa la cual le disgustó a Blaine, había medio volado a su madre, porque cuando hablaban siempre preguntaba por él, si estaba bien, etc., etc., para colmo la mamá de Jeff estaba divorciada también, Kurt estaba muerto de la risa

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Oye, anda de coqueto

Kurt: No que según mejor lejos de tu mamá

Blaine: Bueno si, pero le dio alas,

Kurt: Solo está siendo cordial

Blaine: Más le vale

Kurt: Estás loquito,

Blaine: Ayy si, ¿pero me amas?

Kurt: Mucho, ¿cuándo nos toca las otras dos pláticas?

Blaine: En tres días una y la última un día antes de la boda

Kurt: Hasta el 24

Blaine: Así es,

Kurt: Espero no oír nada que me haga dudar

Blaine: Pues así con todo, ya no te dejo hacerte para atrás

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Me pediste matrimonio y te aguantas

Kurt: ¿Soportarías a este hombre de por vida?

Blaine: Si, me va a dar mucho trabajo, pero lo haré

Kurt: ¿Y a una mujer?

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: A nuestra hija

Blaine: Tú también crees será niña,

Kurt: Ya me contagiaste,

Jeff y Duval estaban muy acaramelados en Mataárboles, ese lugar no permitía que las personas pensaran, porque a pesar de tener la caja a su lado, ambos...

Jeff: Umm, no quiero

Nick: Ni yo,

Jeff: Así

Nick: Si,

Hicieron el amor sin protegerse, el olor a leña, se confundía con otro diferente,

Nick: Te amo

Jeff: Yo también...

Nick: Jeff, ¿cásate conmigo?

Jeff: Si,

Nick: Regresando...

Jeff: Aja...

Las palabras se perdieron a consecuencia de los gritos y gemidos, la madre de Jeff comenzaba a intranquilizarse de no ver a su hijo y futuro yerno por ahí, ¿dónde estarían?, ni se imaginaba que probablemente la estaban haciendo abuela,

Jeff: Que hermoso

Nick: Si, te extrañé tanto

Jeff: Y yo a ti, ¿no podrías irte conmigo?

Nick: Ya me falta poco para terminar el internado

Jeff: Cierto, estás bronceado

Nick: Me puse un poco morenito

Jeff: Aja, también adelgazaste,

Nick: Aquí todo debe hacer uno, hasta lavarse su ropa a mano

Jeff: Tanto así

Nick: Si, hasta he cocinado,

Jeff: Entonces mi futuro esposo me podrá cocinar

Nick: Claro,

Lo miró, Jeff se sonrojó,

Nick: Estás precioso,

Jeff: Gracias, vamos a vestirnos,

Nick: Aja, en la noche te robo

Jeff: ¿Para amarnos otra vez?

Nick: Si,

El sueño profundo de la mamá de Jeff permitió que Nick se lo robara en la noche, con el pretexto de la próxima boda de Kurt y Blaine, convencieron a la mamá de quedarse hasta presenciar ese suceso, lo cual hizo inmensamente feliz a la pareja, Shuester sentía tan extraño de tener gente en su casa, en esos años, ese lugar era punto y aparte de Matamiedos, pero los tiempos cambian, Doña Gertrudis estaba feliz de no ver solo a su amigo

Doña Gertrudis: Alguno no tendrá padre divorciado que venga

Shuester: ¿Para qué?

Doña Gertrudis: Pues tú andas de coquetón

Shuester: Ahh, ya va a venir Emma

Doña Gertrudis: ¡Se te van a juntar!

Shuester: Oye, me gusta mucho la mamá de Blaine

Doña Gertrudis: Entonces ella, y no la suegra de Duval

Shuester: Es bonita la señora, pero si algún día llego a dejar la soltería, sería con ella

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Con Emma?

Shuester: Si, pero no lo publiques

Figgins al recibir la carta de los últimos acontecimientos, concordó con Shuester, que se habían revolucionado las cosas en Matamiedos, hasta su amigo estaba pensando seriamente en dejar eso de su maldición encima, Octubre parecía sería un mes muy especial, una boda y hasta el día de hoy, personas hospedadas en casa de Shuester, ¿llegarían más antes de la boda de los famosos protagonistas de la radionovela con más fans en la región?

* * *

.

_Perdóoon, es un poco tarde, pero prometo publicar otro capítulo por hoy._

_¡Hasta más tardecito Colegas!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews. =)_


	48. Capítulo 48

_¡Buenas noches Colegas!_

_Último capítulo por hoy._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

.

* * *

**48**

Tanto Jeff como Nick acompañaron a los futuros esposos a Mataárboles para escuchar la segunda plática de Doña Gertrudis,

Nick: ¿Podemos quedarnos de oyentes?

Doña Gertrudis: Desde luego Doctor, tomen asiento los cuatro en el piso, para que estén en contacto con la tierra

Un poco extrañado por el comentario Jeff se sentó, Kurt y Blaine más acostumbrados a las palabras raras de Doña Gertrudis lo hicieron sin ningún miramiento, alguna razón tendría recibir la plática así,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Leyeron las hojas?

Kurt: Si,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Qué les parecieron?

Blaine: Muy interesantes,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Leyeron una parte que decía sorpresas te da la vida?

Los dos se miraron, la habían leído y definitivamente eso les había pasado, para empezar que Hummel fuese gay, seguido de la decisión de Shuester de ponerlo junto con Anderson que también es gay, porque gracias a eso Blaine se fue a meter a Casa el Armado, quizás de haber sido otro el designado a esa casa, Kurt hubiera pasado todo su internado solo, cosa la cual no sucedió; claro las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, también esa forma nueva de pagarse las cosas, los llevó a experimentar sentimientos,

Kurt: A nosotros nos dio la sorpresa de enamorarnos

Doña Gertrudis: Así es Kurt, la vida tiene ese atractivo, siempre existe la posibilidad de toparnos con algo lo cual nos sorprenda, les aseguro que los meses estados aquí ustedes cuatro han aprendido muchas cosas, y también se han enfrentado a lo dicho por Sócrates, "yo solo sé, que no sé nada", a los cuatro les ha quedado claro lo mucho que deben aprender

Nick: Si, perdón, solo íbamos a estar de oyentes

Jeff: Yo también he aprendido

Doña Gertrudis: Lo sé muchacho, ¿cómo es tener al hombre que amas lejos?

Jeff: Muy duro,

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Te hizo valorarlo?

Jeff: Me dio muchas dudas, pero si lo valoré

Doña Gertrudis: Es normal, pero me consta, ha andado derecho, no puedo decir lo mismo de otros dos

Blaine: ¿Nosotros?

Doña Gertrudis: No, ustedes creo la parte de relación la iniciaron hasta que se quedaron sin parejas

Kurt: más o menos

Doña Gertrudis: Les dio una situación inesperada venir aquí

Blaine: ouch, mucho, vamos a regresar casados y con bebé

Doña Gertrudis: ¿Cómo se sienten ante ello?

Blaine: Yo feliz

Kurt: Yo también,

Blaine lo volteó a ver, realmente lo había dicho demostrando que estaba feliz, lo cual le daba mucha tranquilidad, creía haberse esforzado de diferentes formas para demostrarle sus sentimientos y cambió, no lo iba a engañar, su matrimonio no sería perfecto, tendría sus descalabradas, sombrerazos y todo serían felices, ambos en el corazón lo podían sentir,

Doña Gertrudis: Anderson, puedo adivinar algo que ha pasado en tu cabeza

Blaine: Han pasado muchas cosas

Doña Gertrudis: Una en especial con las veces en las cuales Kurt no ha querido casarse

Blaine: A ver, adivine

Doña Gertrudis: Sientes que Kurt no valora tus esfuerzos, casi desde lavar diario tu ropa y sumar la de él

Blaine: Es bruja

Doña Gertrudis: Psíquica por favor,

Kurt: Lo valoro,

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: Si

Doña Gertrudis: Les voy a contar una historia que llaman "la tragedia griega"

Nick: ¿De qué se trata?

Doña Gertrudis: Verás Duval

Jeff: Mi amor, veníamos de oyentes

Doña Gertrudis: Quizás esté preparando a los próximos,

Nick: En un tiempo más, debo graduarme, construir una casa, el coche

Doña Gertrudis: Duval para cuando tenga todo eso su novio se cansó de esperar

Duval con el comentario volteó a ver a Jeff, quien asintió con su cabeza, genial eso jamás se lo había dicho, él creía que Jeff estaba de acuerdo de esperar un tiempo más antes de casarse,

Nick: ¿Te cansarás?

Jeff: Yo quiero casarme, estando juntos trabajar y construir la casa, el coche, etc.

Nick: No habíamos hablado de eso nunca

Jeff: Pues no sabía como decírtelo

Blaine: La comunicación es muy importante, ¿verdad?

Kurt: Si amor,

Blaine besó a Kurt después de contestarle, antes de que siguieran hablando, Gertrudis comenzó a narrarles la historia de la tragedia griega: "Dos amantes vivían separados por las aguas del Bósforo, cada noche después de una dura jornada de trabajo, el hombre regresaba para alcanzar la otra orilla en busca de su amada, cuando jadeante ponía los pies en la playa, el saludo de su amada era siempre el mismo: cariño, ¿me quieres?, la pregunta se confundía con el rumor de las olas".

Nick: ¿Cuál era la tragedia?

Jeff: Yo no se lo veo

Kurt: Tampoco yo

Gertrudis: A ver Kurt, si tú le preguntaras a él, ¿me quieres?, esperas obtener una respuesta

Kurt: Si,

Gertrudis: La mujer jamás la obtenía por lo cual la hacía pensar que no la amaba,

El pobre se sintió algo identificado con el hombre, porque Kurt jamás le contestaba a Blaine cuando le hablaba de su amor, en su afán para resguardarse,

Blaine: A mí me lo hicieron

Kurt: Shh

Nick: ¿Se lo hicieron?

Blaine: Si Nick, yo le decía "te amo", "¿me amas?" y Kurt me contestaba "siento algo por ti"

Kurt: Ayy, si te amo mucho,

Kurt lo besó, Duval se volteó y le preguntó a Jeff si lo amaba a lo cual contestó inmediatamente que si,

Gertrudis: Eyy luego se siguen besando, sino esta plática no la terminaremos

Jeff: Perdón

Gertrudis: Les decía, el hombre no entendía la actitud de ella, se la pasaba todo un día trabajando, atravesaba las frías aguas de un estrecho, la larga travesía a nado, parecía significar muy poco a los ojos de su amada, lo verdaderamente importante era tres simples palabras "si, te amo"

Kurt: Esa es la tragedia

Gertrudis: Si, lo que nos deja ver que uno de ustedes necesita que todos los días su marido le extienda un certificado con el cual le certifique su cariño, por su parte el otro siente que demuestra las cosas con acciones y no es necesario expresarlo,

Blaine: ¿Qué se puede hacer ahí?

Gertrudis: Buscar un equilibrio, vuelvo a repetirlo para los próximos esposos "deben sumarse para ser uno"

Jeff: Me va quedando claro

Gertrudis: ¿También vas dejando atrás no sentirlo pareja para ti?

Kurt: Bueno..

Blaine: Ayy

Nick: No se apure colega, yo estoy igual

Blaine: ¿Tú también lo ves igual a Nick?

Jeff: Mmm..

Blaine: No colega estamos en el hoyo

Gertrudis: Cálmense ustedes dos, les voy a decir algo a Kurt y Jeff, estos dos hombres no serán la sexta maravilla, pero los aman, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, nada es perfecto muchachos, ni en la naturaleza los metales preciosos se dan perfectos o puros, no busquen el estereotipo de hombre el cual seguro les pusieron sus madres, acepten el espécimen que les tocó

Blaine: Ayy gracias,

Gertrudis: Sin quejarse por favor, gracias a la diversidad de los matices de cada persona, pueden conjugarse valores de unos y otros, al cabo de un tiempo aceptaran a su cónyuge tal como es y no como le gustaría que hubiera sido,

Blaine: Yo nunca hubiera podido ser como Irak

Kurt: Gracias a Dios, yo no quiero un tipo así a mi lado

A Jeff le llamó la atención que el nombre era el mismo de un tipo el cual había conocido y según no viendo su anillo de compromiso, intentó un acercamiento con él, la plática siguió sobre el mismo eje, haciendo ver a las dos parejas que no podían pedir un prototipo, debían aceptar y valorar el hombre el cual tenían a su lado; los cuatro después de la plática se fueron a comer, de forma muy amable Blaine y Nick se ofrecieron a preparar algo porque a causa de la conversación tan larga, los demás colegas atacaron con todo, mientras cocinaban sus futuros esposos,

Jeff: Oye, no sé cómo preguntarte esto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Jeff: En la plática mencionaron a alguien llamado Ikar

Kurt: De hecho le dijo Irak, mi prometido así le dice a mi ex novio, jamás aprendió bien su nombre, bueno según él sí porque era su competencia

Jeff: Ni me fijé, pero entonces si conoces a alguien llamado así

Kurt: Para mi mala suerte si, fue mi novio por dos años y se enredó con mi hermana a mis espaldas

Jeff: Que hijo de..

Kurt: Puta

Jeff: Yo no lo quise decir

Kurt: Es la verdad, ha sido mala influencia mi novio, yo antes no decía groserías

Blaine iba saliendo con Nick, lo miró serio,

Blaine: Chin ahora soy hasta mala influencia

Kurt: No es cierto, ven dame mi comida porque tu hija tiene hambre

Jeff: ¿Ya sabes que va a ser niña?

Kurt: No, tengo poco de embarazo, nada más que según él será niña

Blaine: Exacto,

Kurt: Lo veremos en unos meses

Blaine: ¿De qué hablaban?

Kurt: Jeff me preguntaba por Irak

Blaine: Ikar, ¿no?

Kurt: Si amor, pero no decías que así se había portado al meterse contigo

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, al menos que recordara Blaine, se sentó dándole su plato a Kurt, le dio varios besos, no era la primera, sin embargo lo sintió de esa forma, quizás porque la renuencia estaba yéndose, lo veía cada día más seguro del paso a dar el 25 de Octubre,

Blaine: Entonces estaban hablando de tu ex

Kurt: Aja,

Blaine: ¿Por qué mi cielo?

Jeff: Porque yo lo saqué a colación, conocí a alguien con ese nombre

Blaine: ¿Y te trató de conquistar?

Kurt: ¿Cómo era?

Jeff comenzó a describir al tal Ikar, la descripción cuadraba a la perfección con las características del ex de Kurt, para quitarle ese peso de encima a Nick, Kurt le platicó la clase de canalla que era, todo lo hecho por él y su hermana para desprestigiarlo, como sus padres a causa de todas sus mentiras e intrigas no querían verlo en lo absoluto,

Jeff: Entonces el tipo es un desgraciado

Kurt: Si, por coraje hizo todo eso, aunque de alguna forma se lo agradezco me quedé con mi diamante

Jeff: Dirás con Anderson o Blaine

Blaine: Así me dice, soy su diamante en bruto

Kurt: Ya nada más eres mi diamante, has mejorado mucho,

Mientras esas dos parejas compartían sus experiencias y dialogaban un poco más en relación con lo dicho con Gertrudis, Arlet estaba comenzando a pagar de forma muy cara su actitud, por segunda ocasión la había hecho hacer algo que le desagradó, el padre de Ikar estaba muy enojado porque el muchachito no daba el ancho en su puesto, el subgerente según a su cargo, era quien debía tener su puesto, realmente él sacaba a flote todo, en una forma de evitar líos, le hizo al susodicho una proposición; Arlet se convertiría en su mercancía de negociación para varios casos en el futuro, la sensación que ella le provocaba era de sentirse con su autoestima hasta el suelo, era un juguete, un ser sin conciencia, ni decisión, estaba saliendo de vomitarse del baño,

Ikar: Saliste muy buena, el tipo se fue feliz,

Arlet: No volveré a hacer algo así

Ikar: Harás lo que te diga

Arlet: Ya basta Ikar, respétame, ¿no me amas?

Ikar: Te veías muy bien con él, ahora yo quiero sentir lo mismo

Arlet: Estás loco hoy no

Ikar: Claro que sí, vi como se lo hiciste y exijo igual

Arlet: Me dio asco, pero tú me dijiste

Ikar: Igual Arlet o me pierdes

Se sentó en la cama, ella se iba a ir, la jaló y la puso de rodillas enfrente de él, era una atrocidad su relación, llegó a su casa, cansada y asqueada de sí misma, alcanzó a escuchar una conversación de Clara con la madre de Blaine, aunque ella nunca supo con quien hablaba a ciencia cierta, solo una vez cuando colgó Clara, entró a la cocina, para exigirle cortara cualquier comunicación con su hermano,

Arlet: Deja de hablar con mi hermano

Clara: No hablaba con mi niño,

Arlet: Te escuché, decías algo de la cercanía de su boda

Clara: Así es, tu hermano dentro de unos días contraerá matrimonio,

Arlet: ¿Con el tipo ese?

Clara: Con Blaine y también está esperando un hijo

Arlet: Entonces está muy feliz

Clara: Si, no tiene a un gusano como novio, le hiciste un favor a tu hermano al entrometerte con el fulano ese

Arlet: Quisieras, Ikar es muy bueno,

Sintió morderse la lengua con esa aseveración, Clara comenzó a hablarle de lo maravilloso que sería el matrimonio entre Kurt y Blaine, como él estaba emocionado por la llegada de su hijo y los grandes planes que tenía para cuando terminaran su internado,

Arlet: Espero mi hermano no se le ocurra pisar nunca esta casa de nuevo, si lo ves repítele lo dicho por mi padre, está muerto para todos

Clara: Todo por tu culpa

Arlet: No por su poca decencia,

Arlet salió de la cocina para subir a su cuarto a darse un baño en el cual casi se arranca la piel, estaba acostada cuando entró su madre, tenía una playera sin mangas y su madre pudo ver lo enrojecido de su piel

Elizabeth: Hija, ¿qué te pasó en tu piel?

Arlet: Nada mamá, igual y algo me irritó

Elizabeth: Segura, estás muy roja por todo tu cuerpo

Arlet: No te preocupes, se me pasará,

Elizabeth: Si no se te quita para mañana vamos al doctor

Arlet: Aja, oye descubrí a Clara hablando con Kurt

Elizabeth: ¿De qué hablaban?

Arlet: Al parecer de su boda, mejor adviértele que no lo haga, por esta vez no le diré a mi padre, pero si la cacho de nuevo la acusare con él y seguro la corre

Elizabeth: No digas nada, hablaré con ella

Bajó a la cocina, pero no se encontraba ahí Clara, por lo cual la buscó en su cuarto, la nana estaba revolviendo su closet, debía vestir apropiadamente para un evento tan importante como la boda de su niño, cuando sintió la presencia de su patrona volteó,

Elizabeth: ¿Qué haces?

Clara: Decidiendo mi vestimenta para la boda de mi niño

Elizabeth: Deja de hablar con Kurt,

Clara: No puede exigirme eso

Elizabeth: Hazlo fuera de la casa si lo deseas, Arlet piensa acusarte con su padre y si lo hace te puede correr

Clara: Está bien señora, no sé cómo no ve la maldad donde realmente está

Elizabeth: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Clara: Nada, ¿de verdad no desea ir a la boda de su hijo?

Elizabeth: Te puse al tanto, con permiso,

Clara veía tan tonta la actitud de sus dos patrones, pero ni hablar, ella si estaría con su niño, en un día tan especial, Kurt y Blaine andaban junto con Nick y su prometido caminando por los alrededores de Matamiedos,

Nick: Oye, ¿tu mamá sigue teniendo pastillas?

Jeff: Si, pero tú y yo ya no

Le dio pena decir que ya no tenían preservativos, ahí iban Kurt y Blaine a su lado, no tenía tanta confianza como para hablar de su intimidad, aunque Kurt conocía de alguna forma parte de la de ellos, por lo mucho que inferían sus colegas en las pláticas entabladas en torno a la fogata mientras jugaban cartas de esos seres tan controvertidos,

Kurt: Espero no te sientas ofendido, pero nosotros tenemos varias cajas

Nick: ¿De verdad colega?

Blaine: Si, mi prometido tiene razón, según nos estábamos cuidando, pero la naturaleza ganó

Jeff: Les ganó la cigüeña

Kurt se rió y le dio un beso a Blaine, más tarde le dieron un nuevo paquete de preservativos, hasta le dijeron que si necesitaba más no dudaran en pedirlos, salvo que quisiera escribirle a la cigüeña desde ahí, como lo hicieron ellos, por la noche estaban afuera de casa el Armado, casi nadie desde la llegada del prometido de Nick y la mamá, aunque esta última andaba endiosada con Shuester descuidando lo que había ido según a cuidar,

Blaine: Faltan como dos semanitas para nuestra boda

Kurt: Lo sé,

Blaine: Oye, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Nervioso pero feliz, creo como se debe sentir una novia

Blaine: Fiu, te voy a hacer muy feliz

Kurt: Los dos, yo también debo hacerte feliz,

Blaine: Cielo, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti también te amo

Después de besarlo, le acarició su mejilla, Kurt se levantó y ambos entraron a casa el Armado, los incendios como que seguían dándose, no solo ahí la cosa en Mataárboles estaba caliente, como si toda la leña de ahí hubiera sido encendida, las pastillas de la mamá de Jeff, eran potentes, además de que con las entretenidas de Shuester, hasta casi salían en sus narices, ni checaba la hora a la cual regresaba su hijo,

Nick: Umm, te amo

Jeff: Yo a ti...umm

Nick: ¿Le escribimos a la cigüeña?

Jeff: Antes...umm... la... boda

Pues esa noche y con el medio día en el cual llegó, capaz si lo hacían desde ahí, Jeff lo sintió y le susurró muy suave en el oído,

Jeff: No olvides el preservativo

Lo hubiera querido olvidar, estaba comenzando a tener dolores de cabeza de como lo dejaría ir, esos días a su lado habían sido hermosos, ¿no lo podría dejar su mamá con él?, dudaba su suegra quisiera eso,

Nick: Oye,

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Nick: Si nos casamos aquí

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: No quiero dejar de tenerte entre mis brazos

Jeff: Pero

Nick: La boda de los colegas será muy linda, di que si

Jeff: ¿Cuándo quieres casarte?

Nick: No sé, sería cosa de ir a hablar en la iglesia, en el registro civil

Jeff: Yo me quisiera quedar contigo, pero no se puede, no tiene caso casarnos para estar separados

Nick: Se podría, digo los colegas van a vivir casados aquí

Jeff: ¿Cómo mi amor?, ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

Nick: Ayy, deja lo pienso

Jeff: No quedan muchos días, la boda de Blaine y Kurt fue el pretexto para convencer a mi mamá

Nick: Lo sé,

Nick comenzó a recorrer con su vista el lugar, quizás la leña la podrían acomodar en otro lado, pero estaba la cuestión del baño, bueno igual y podrían adaptar uno, de hecho tenía un tubo de agua, al menos eso habían visto con la remodelación

Jeff: ¿Qué piensas?

Nick: Aquí podría ser

Jeff: No inventes

Nick: Quédate conmigo, te amo mucho y te necesito

Mientras se hacían sus arrumacos ellos, en casa el Armado los futuros papás estaban en plena acción, Blaine acababa de introducirse en los terrenos de Kurt, los cuales no requería más permiso para entrar,

Kurt: Umm, ámame muy

Blaine: ¿Muy qué?

Kurt: Apasionado si

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si te amo muy apasionado y tierno a la vez?

Kurt: ¿Puedes?

Blaine: Si,

Y sí pudo, mezclaba las intensidades de sus movimientos como si fueran las olas del mar que suben de pronto muy altas y luego de unas cuantas vuelven a ser bajas, Kurt se alzó un poco para recargarse en la cabecera buscando una mejor posición para hacer el amor, le encantaba estar con él, cuando Kurt sintió como las olas del mar tocan la arena al culminar Blaine, se comenzó a reír

Blaine: ¿Qué te causa risa?

Kurt: No estuve más veces con quien pensaba casarme

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Sino con quien me voy a casar he compartido muchas veces esta hermosa experiencia íntima,

Blaine lo besó, no entendía muy bien las palabras de Kurt, pero estaba tan completo de sentirse a su lado, cuando Kurt se durmió lo veía,

Blaine: Tú queriendo terminar lo nuestro, ni de broma, tú y yo tenemos futuro, vamos a casarnos, después de la pequeña, encargamos al niño, me canso, como te amo, ya estoy pensando en el segundo,

Le dio un beso casi rozando sus labios e intentó dormir, a los dos días bajaron al pueblo para comprar provisiones necesarias dado que se había incrementado el número de habitantes en Matamiedos, al estar por allá, Chang y Hudson, descubrieron algo peligroso para dos de sus colegas, alcanzaron a escuchar una conversación bastante escabrosa, dos señores mientras ellos comían algo aprovechando que se iba a tardar el de la tortillería en empacarles las tortillas para llevarse, además de masa porque la mamá de Jeff amablemente iba a hacerles pan, claro de paso los futuras esposos iban a aprender, hablaban cerca de ahí,

- Está seguro

- Si, solo debo saber cual de todos esos desgraciados fue

- ¿Tiene idea de quién pudo ser?

- El Doctor héroe está descartado, con el que se va a casar también, el otro que hace tiempo vino su esposa e hija igual,

Chang se secó la frente, uno de los señores estaba hablando que al parecer a dos de sus hijas habían sido robadas de su inocencia por dos foráneos, los cuales posiblemente eran trabajadores de la presa o los doctores de Matamiedos, para colmo el hombre sentía haber sido engañado por su esposa, tanto Hudson y Chang al escuchar la narración, como iban siendo descartados Chang, Anderson, Hummel, Hudson, Montgomery y Duval, temieron por dos de sus colegas, los cuales tenían francamente cola que les pisara; regresaron a Matamiedos con esa información y la compartieron con Shuester, quien de inmediato mandó a llamar a Nixon y Harwood

Shuester: ¿Qué saben de ese asunto?

Trent: Nada

Shuester: El señor los cree culpable, solo ha de estar buscando pruebas, los hombres de aquí son de armas tomar,

Thad: Lo sabemos,

Ambos salieron muy asustados de hablar de Shuester, se fueron a encerrar a la casa que habitaban,

Trent: Nos pueden matar

Thad: Lo sé, ¿qué hacemos?

Trent: Yo prefiero correr a morir aquí en este pueblo

Thad: Nos falta poco del internado

Trent: Inventamos algo para seguir allá el internado

Thad: ¿Le avisamos a Shuester?

Trent: Yo me iré sin decir nada, no sé tú Harwood

Thad: Haré lo mismo

Durante la cena, se pudieron hacer de las llaves de la camioneta, haciendo que no tenían hambre, mientras los demás compartían una tranquila cena en Matahambres, ellos se fueron a meter a la casa de Shuester, ahí buscaron las llaves, en la noche cuando calcularon todos estaban dormidos, se fueron, el último camión a la capital salía a las 11:00, bajaron casi matándose para alcanzarlo, llegaron rayando y dejaron en la penumbra de la noche Otaez, ni por error volverían a pisar ese pueblo; al día siguiente, Shuester como todos los habitantes de Matamiedos se asustaron por la desaparición de la camioneta, también descubrieron la ausencia de Harwood y Nixon,

Finn: Se fueron por lo de ayer Shuester

Shuester: Par de cobardes, ni hablar, tengo una casa desocupada ya,

Nick y Jeff se voltearon a ver, Shuester habló con el comandante, esperaba hubieran dejado la camioneta en el pueblo o los debería acusar de robo, el comandante dio con la camioneta y la subió más tarde, en lo que llegaba la camioneta, Nick habló con su prometido, tendrían donde vivir si se casaban, claro requeriría permiso de Shuester,

Jeff: ¿Lo obtendrás?

Nick: Yo creo que sí, pero la boda para el 25 no la podremos organizar

Jeff: Aunque sea por el civil, la de la iglesia la hacemos con calma, quizás para Diciembre

Nick: Va,

Lo abrazó y se dieron un gran beso, en la noche comunicaron su decisión de casarse a su madre de Jeff, quien casi pone el grito en el cielo, Jeff la verdad no quería despegarse de Nick, así que se enfrentó un poquito a su madre, a quien no le quedó otra, mejor dejarlo casado aunque fuera por el civil; una vez salvada la suegra, seguía convencer a Shuester de permitirle tener ahí a su esposo, entró al despacho con unos nervios enormes, después de casi caerse de la silla al sentarse, le soltó la situación de golpe,

Nick: Me voy a casar con Jeff el 25 por el civil, ¿puede quedarse a vivir aquí?,

Shuester: De poder bueno... ¿dónde sería?

Nick: Ya que los colegas huyeron,

Shuester: Ayy Nick, la cobardía de sus colegas, le dará felicidad a usted

Nick: Estoy muy enamorado,

Shuester: Creo que este año, aparte de todos los conocimientos adquiridos de medicina, me saldrán varios con pedidos a la cigüeña

Nick: ¡Varios!

Shuester: Los días de la estancia de la esposa de Chang, dudo hayan dormido mucho, la señora cuando se fue tenía hasta ojeras

Nick: Ayyy Shuester

Shuester: Ni me venga, ya he aprendido a ustedes, me están descomponiendo muchachos, pero bueno, definitivamente Matamiedos está revolucionado,

Jeff y Nick comenzaron a preparar lo de la boda por el civil, bajaron al día siguiente al pueblo, estando por allá, la vieja Gertrudis los interceptó a la salida del registro civil

Gertrudis: ¿Qué hacen saliendo de ahí?

Jeff: Nos vamos a casar

Gertrudis: Muy bien, ¿cuándo?

Nick: El 25 como los colegas

Gertrudis: ¿Por la iglesia y civil?,

Nick: No, nada más por el civil

Gertrudis: ¿Por qué Nick?, su prometido merece boda por la iglesia también

Nick: Debemos hacer trámites, no tiene traje ni yo

Gertrudis: Aquí se hacen maravillas, vengan,

Gertrudis los llevó a la iglesia, donde el padre le dijo que por él no había inconveniente de celebrar una boda doble, además consideraba los otros novios no se opondrían a compartir la ceremonia con ellos, Nick consideró propio hablar con sus colegas para pedirles su consentimiento, pero para ir avanzando el padre les dio la primera plática, de ahí Gertrudis los llevó a cada una de las tiendas donde deberían adquirir cuestiones como el vestido, anillos, etc.; los dueños se pusieron felices, jamás en el pueblo había sucedido una boda doble, sobretodo de cuatro fuereños, el alboroto se corrió, es más antes de regresar ellos a Matamiedos, Kurt y Blaine se enteraron que compartirían la iglesia y fiesta con Nick y Jeff, el pobre de Nick se sentía todo apenado

Blaine: No se preocupe colega, es un honor cumplir maldición con usted

Jeff: ¿Cuál maldición?

Kurt: No le hagas caso, para Blaine según es una maldición casarse,

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque él no quería enamorarse

Blaine: Pero me enamoré de ti,

Kurt: Lo sé y yo de ti,

Se besaron muy intensamente, antes de irse Jeff y Nick para dejarlos solitos, les volvieron hacer la pregunta si no les importaba compartir todo, a lo cual ellos respondieron que en lo absoluto, los días siguientes en Matamiedos y el mismo Otaez parecía una revolución, la gente andaba feliz preparando dos bodas, bueno una para dos parejas, las cuales a todas luces se veían totalmente muertos de amor.

* * *

.

_Bueno Colegas, ha sido todo por hoy =)_

_Elbereth3: ¿Cómo adivinaste lo de la boda doble? XD AHAHA Espero te hayan gustado estos capítulos con mucho Niff =)_

_Gabriela C: Pronto, pronto la boda_

_SmillerKlaine: Bienvenido :)_

_Klaineadiction: ¡NOOO! Hubo coqueteo entre Ikar y Jeff, pero nada más._

_¡Hasta mañana Coleguitas!_

_Espero sus bellos reviews :)_

_._

_._

_**SPOILERS:**_

_Gertrudis: Nada, lo afirmo, dejaste el celibato,_

_Shuester se puso rojo, rojo, rojo, Gertrudis estaba muerta de la risa._

* * *

_Blaine: Mi abuela me heredó una casa grande, jamás la habite, yo solo era un espacio desperdiciado, pero ahora es el lugar indicado para mi familia._

* * *

_El padre le indicó que caminara a Kurt, unos segundos después no lo hizo, tampoco en un minuto después, el silencio se hizo insoportable,_

_Padre Benjamin: Doctor, el novio lo está esperando_

_Kurt dio un paso al frente y de ahí una media vuelta, comenzó a correr para salir de la iglesia._


	49. Capítulo 49

_¡Buenos días/tarde Colegas!_

_Primer capítulo de hoy =)_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

_._

* * *

**49**

El traje de Jeff, las señoras del pueblo lo hicieron al doble de rápido que el de Kurt, pero ninguno de los dos le pedía nada al otro, ambos estaban emocionados probándoselo a cuatro días de su boda, mientras Jeff se hacía una segunda prueba, Doña Flor platicaba afuera con Kurt, quien había ido a probarse el traje, tenía una expresión totalmente diferente al hombre de quien tomó las medidas días atrás,

Doña Flor: Te veo diferente, ¿el miedo por el después se te ha ido?

Kurt: No ahí está, pero preocuparme por el después no me servirá de nada, cuando lo viva será el momento de poner en práctica muchas cosas

Doña Flor: Así se habla muchacho, prever es bueno, pensar en cómo harán tal o cual cosa sirve, pero te juro hasta tu boda saldrá diferente a lo que planeaste

Kurt se rió, su vida entera estaba saliendo diferente a lo que planeó, Kurt esperaba casarse y tener un bebé hasta terminada su especialidad, pero al tener una vida en su vientre, le daba unas sensaciones muy especiales, más tener con quien compartirlo, Nick y Blaine estaban recogiendo sus trajes, los dos se veían muy apuestos con lo que usarían, el dueño de ese lugar, Don Juventino, estaba terminando de empacar los trajes para evitar que se arrugaran

Don Juventino: Listo muchachos, ¿cómo se sienten de dejar la soltería?

Nick: Bien,

Don Juventino: ¿El héroe no contesta?

Blaine: No me diga así, estoy bien aterrado,

Don Juventino: ¿Por qué?, el matrimonio da mucha felicidad, algunos dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando, nada de que asustarse

Blaine: ¿Es usted casado?

Don Juventino: Desde hace 20 años muchacho

Blaine: Que aguante

Don Juventino: Oigan, van a empezar, no vean el matrimonio como una cuesta

Blaine: Mis padres están divorciados, las cosas entre ellos no salieron bien

Don Juventino: ¿Y eso qué doctor?, ¿los de usted están casados Doctor Duval?

Nick: Si y siento el mismo miedo de arruinarlo con mi prometido

Don Juventino: Los errores dentro del matrimonio serán normales, algunas veces te tocará a ti Doctor Anderson o al Doctor Hummel meter la pata, la cosa está en saber comprenderse, aceptar que somos humanos y arruinarla es normal,

Blaine: Los dos en nuestro noviazgo hemos arruinado varias cosas

Don Juventino: ¿Qué cosas?

Blaine: Yo abrí mi boca y dije muchas cosas las cuales ahora a Kurt lo hacen dudar

Don Juventino: ¿Antes o después de hacerse novios?

Blaine: Umm

Nick: Fue antes colega, a mi me consta como usted un día quiso arreglar cuando traían un problema, hasta nos pidió consejo

Blaine: Lo recuerdo, el consejo era para mi novio de México,

Nick: Aja, y yo me chupo el dedo colega, a esas alturas había terminado usted con su novio,

Blaine: ¿Cómo sabe?

Nick: El colega lo compartió conmigo,

Blaine: O sea que ese día no se tragaron lo del consejo para mi novio

Nick: Para nada colega, además usted nos dijo algo de hablar, cómo si allá estamos en la nada,

Blaine: Ups, según yo inteligente, no quería descubrir lo que sucedía entre nosotros

Don Juventino: El sol no se puede tapar con un dedo Doctor, las cosas tarde o temprano se saben, como con sus colegas

Blaine: ¿Cuáles?

Don Juventino: Los que huyeron, anduvieron dándole vuelo a la hilacha, si alguien los vuelve a ver por aquí no salen vivos

Blaine: Pero quien sabe como les haya ido llegando a sus casas

Don Juventino: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Eran casados,

Duval y Anderson siguieron hablando un poco más con el señor, estaba buena la plática, se enteraron de varias cosas interesantes, sus colegas si habían hecho varias cosas, Jeff había terminado de probarse el traje, le harían unos arreglos y el día previo a su boda cuando bajaran a la plática se los entregarían a ambos, al lugar entró Doña Tommi

Doña Tommi: Me perdí la prueba

Doña Flor: Si llegaste tarde

Doña Tommi: Me hubieran esperado Flor

Doña Flor: Nunca comentaste que querías presenciarlo y eso es raro en ti

Doña Tommi: Ja, ja, ja

Kurt: Nosotros ya nos vamos, nuestros prometidos habrán terminado de ver lo de sus trajes

Jeff: Tienes razón Kurt,

Doña Flor: Bueno muchachos, los dejamos ir para que no se impacienten los futuros esposos,

Kurt: Gracias, ¿entonces el día previo nos lo entregan?

Doña Flor: Desde luego, ustedes despreocúpense, me imagino andarán estos días con la despedida de soltero

Kurt: No tendremos

Doña Flor: ¿Cómo eso es posible?

Kurt: Yo no tengo familia,

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Jeff se había enterado del asunto cuando le platicaron del tal Ikar, lo abrazó,

Jeff: Si la tienes, tu futuro esposo y creo algunos hermanos postizos

Kurt: Cierto

Doña Tommi: ¿Usted joven si tendrá despedida?

Jeff: Tampoco señora,

Doña Flor: Esto es impensable, deben tener ambos una despedida, ¿sus futuros esposos tendrán?

Kurt: Que sepamos no

Doña Tommi: Debe haber despedida para los protagonistas de la boda doble,

Aunque ellos se quisieron negar, la frase favorita definitivamente en ese pueblo de todos los lugareños era "sino aceptan me ofendo", los hombres sabían que eran de armas tomar, ¿las mujeres cómo serían ofendidas?, ninguno de los dos lo quiso averiguar, los cuatro regresaron a Matamiedos muertos de la risa, al día siguiente quisieran o no harían en Matamiedos una despedida, sería conjunta, Duval iba manejando a su lado iba Jeff, luego Kurt y por último Blaine, los cuatro se habían logrado acomodar en la cabina,

Blaine: Entonces no pudieron negarse

Nick: Aquí la gente se ofende

Kurt: Me da pena

Jeff: Según Doña Tommi, es lo menos que podrían dar por las veces en las cuales han salvado a alguno de los habitantes de aquí

Nick: Es nuestro deber, para eso venimos aquí y nos alejamos de seres queridos, para ayudar a la gente

Jeff: Tanto renegué de este pueblo y voy a casarme aquí

Kurt: ¿Renegaste de este lugar Jeff?

Jeff: Si Kurt, él se iba a venir, solo serían hombres casados

Kurt: Ups, creo no fue tan así

Jeff: Me lo confesó y de ser sincero

Kurt: Te molestaste,

Jeff: Mucho, ya después cuando comenzó a contarme que tú y Blaine tenían una relación, me tranquilicé, aunque a veces me preguntaba, sino era con él eso que me contaba

Kurt: En lo absoluto, yo siempre he respetado a hombres comprometidos, bueno casi

Volteó a ver a Blaine, él le dio un beso,

Blaine: Yo no tenía compromiso, se podría decir que cuando llegué prácticamente no tenía nada con James, seguía con él por no aventarme un dramón,

Nick: Usted casi nos quería matar al colega el primer día,

Blaine: Uno cambia, ahora no quiero dejar de verlo y amarlo,

Kurt se puso rojo con la mirada de él, al llegar Kurt y Blaine se fueron a su guardia, Jeff fue a platicarle a su mamá la maravilla de traje el cual le habían hecho, la señora había querido bajar pero no había cupo para ella, salvo quisiera irse en la parte de atrás, por lo cual decidió quedarse, al día siguiente como a medio día, Matamiedos se vio lleno de varias mesas, señoras poniendo arreglos para la despedida y Shuester casi pega el grito, pero antes de hacerlo lo calmó Gertrudis,

Gertrudis: Quizás sea la despedida de soltero de tu hijastro

Shuester: Ja, no es gracioso

Gertrudis: A Emma no le agradará que le hayas cancelado la despedida a su hijo

Shuester: Aquí no es lugar para fiestas

Gertrudis: Este lugar no es ya uno de tristezas, como tú lo hacías, han cambiado las cosas

Shuester: Demasiadas cosas han cambiado, cuándo se había visto semejante cosa en Matamiedos, ¡una fiesta!

Gertrudis: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo,

Shuester: Comienzo a creer lo dicho por Figgins, este lugar debía ser solo para hombres casados y serios

Gertrudis: No seas mártir, ni te hagas, a ti también te agrada este cambio, estas con grandes sonrisas entre las peleas del principio de ese par, el enamoramiento cuando comenzó a suceder y hasta fuiste alcahuete al llevarlos a la reserva de tus amigos los gringos,

Shuester: Yo

Gertrudis: Además, si le sumamos, hasta noviecita te trajeron

Shuester: Más respeto, Emma y yo somos amigos

Gertrudis: Ni te hagas, que para mi una de esas noches de su estancia...

Shuester: ¿Qué insinúas?

Gertrudis: Nada, lo afirmo, dejaste el celibato,

Shuester se puso rojo, rojo, rojo, Gertrudis estaba muerta de la risa, se alejó de ahí dejándolo en pleno bochorno, la verdad a veces no peca pero incomoda, lo dicho si había sucedido, después de tantos años tener una mujer en su casa, resultó peligroso, estaban en la sala con una plática muy tranquila sobre las cosas vividas por su hijo ahí, cuando de pronto la besó, pensó llevarse una cachetada pero no, recibió un beso el cual sus labios en desuso agradecieron, de eso a llegar a su recámara no pasó mucho, de plano Matamiedos con los incendios de Kurt y Blaine, se había impregnado de una vibra especial, que hacia explotar a las parejas.

Los cuatro futuros esposos estaban en sus respectivas casas dándose un baño para disponerse a asistir a su despedida de solteros, cuando salieron de sus casas, dos niñas fueron las comisionadas de dirigirlos al sitio de honor, los sentaron en una mesa larga, en otra cerca de esa, había varios como regalos, eran como paquetes y estaban al doble, por ahí de las siete de la noche, Doña Tommi tomó la palabra

Doña Tommi: Esperamos les agrade la despedida

Kurt: Muchas gracias, está todo muy lindo

Doña Tommi: No agradezca doctor, es lo menos, ustedes han dado mucho al pueblo, por ello nos tomamos la labor de hacer estos paquetes, son regalos y cada uno tiene su significado,

Jeff: ¿Son para los cuatro?

Doña Tommi: Tenemos un paquete de cada cosa para cada uno, esperemos les guste

Nick: Desde luego Doña Tommi, muchas gracias en nombre de los cuatro por preparar esta despedida y esos presentes,

Doña Tommi: Usted siempre tan educado Doctor Duval, como la mejor oradora de aquí es la Vieja Gertrudis, ¿nos haría el honor?

Gertrudis Por supuesto,

Kurt y Blaine la voltearon a ver "su casamentera", la lectura del futuro se haría realidad, en dos días estarían casados, los nervios en ambos estaban a flor de piel, pero también una emoción enorme,

Gertrudis: Comencemos,

Lo primero que les pusieron a ambas parejas frente a ellos fue un rodillo, una sartén, un cucharón, y una pala, envueltos en papel celofán, cuando Blaine vio el rodillo como de diez centímetros de ancho, la volteo a ver a Kurt, le dijo al oído

Blaine: Con esa arma mortal me voy a portar bien

Kurt: Tú dices, si te portas mal

Blaine: No mi cielo,

Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Doña Gertrudis tosió un poco, ambos guardaron silencio,

Gertrudis: Es muy cierto el refrán "barriga llena corazón contento", no permitan que busquen ese contenido en otro lado, nunca dejen su hogar sin el calor que da una sencilla y sabrosa comida,

Blaine: Mi futuro esposo cocina muy bien,

Kurt: Gracias,

Jeff: Mi futuro esposo aprendió a cocinar aquí, yo no sé

Blaine: Ni hablar Nick, le tocará a usted la cocina por un tiempo

Nick: No hay problema Blaine,

Los dos asintieron con su mirada, lo siguiente fue una bolsa en la cual venían focos, velas y cerrillos, a ninguno le cruzaba ni por accidente la razón de alguno de esos objetos,

Gertrudis: No pongan esa cara, mejor escuchen, enfrente de ustedes tiene focos, velas y cerrillos porque en su casa siempre debe haber luz para ver las cosas más claras, la enfermedad de un hijo, un problema en el trabajo o una crisis la podrán superar aprendiendo de esa experiencia, basándose siempre en lo que existe entre Blaine y Kurt, Nick y Jeff, la luz de la alegría y el amor,

Así siguieron pasando varias cosas, después de eso de un significado profundo y serio por decirlo de alguna forma, vinieron juegos más relajados, para darle mayor ambiente al día, desde la mañana la esposa de Chang junto con su hija habían llegado, por lo cual Montgomery se vio en la necesidad de hospedar a Hudson, aunque ellos esperaban la llegada de sus respectivas esposas al día siguiente, lo cual sería un problema, la casa desocupada por los que huyeron, estaba destinada para Nick y Jeff, ninguno de los dos tenía hijos, Shuester en vista de lo acontecido le dijo a Hudson que él y su esposa podrían permanecer en su casa, algo le decía que las mujeres de sus incautos iban para quedarse el resto del internado; Kurt y Blaine estaban muertos de la risa con un juego en el cual les hicieron romper un globo el cual estaba sosteniendo Blaine en sus manos, aunque no se movía, Kurt no podía romperlo,

Kurt: Agárralo bien

Blaine: Lo estoy haciendo

Kurt: Nos van a ganar,

Blaine: Nosotros tenemos más práctica,

La noche estuvo muy entretenida, la despedida se alargó como hasta la una de la mañana, en la cual por fin la gente se fue, Kurt y Blaine agarraron sus regalos, se sentaron en la cama a verlos,

Blaine: Tienen mucho significado

Kurt: Si aunque se ven cosas chiquitas, por ejemplo este Botiquín

Blaine: Yo pensé que nos lo deban por ser doctores,

Kurt: No, según esto por si no escuchaste: En este botiquín encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para primeros auxilios, muchas veces tendrás que ser enfermero, doctor y curandero, debes aprender a ver con los ojos del alma y a saber dar la dosis adecuada de amor, comprensión, regaños, energía o dureza cuando sea necesario

Blaine: Es muy cierto

Kurt: Si, tú te has convertido en mi enfermero para curar la herida que dejaron mis padres

Blaine: Mi cielo, te prometo cerrarla con nuestra familia

Kurt: Dame un besito

Blaine: Chiquito

Kurt: Si chiquito, porque ya hace sueño

Blaine: Cierto, oye esta planta la dejamos adentro,

Kurt: Yo creo la ponemos en el escritorio y abrimos un poco la ventana

Blaine: De acuerdo, sino se va a secar

Kurt: Si, tiene razón en lo escrito aquí, el amor es tan delicado como la plantita,

Blaine: Cómo decía lo demás

Kurt: Dale mucho cariño a Blaine/Kurt y procura evitarle todo lo que le desagrade, quita los pequeños gusanos los cuales puedan matar su amor, y abónalo día tras día con tu comprensión y cariño

Blaine: Ya ves, dame mucho cariñito

Kurt: Tú también dame lo mismo a mi,

Blaine puso la planta en el escritorio, se acostó con Kurt y lo abrazó,

Blaine: La caja de herramientas es lo máximo

Kurt: La vas a usar llegando

Blaine: Mucho, donde viviremos necesita varios arreglos

Kurt: Blaine ni hemos hablado de eso amor, ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

Blaine: Mi abuela me heredó una casa grande, jamás la habité, yo solo sentía que era un espacio desperdiciado, pero ahora es el lugar indicado para mi familia

Kurt: Bien, entonces si encontraremos ahí los elementos necesarios para componer cualquier desperfecto en el hogar

Blaine: Creo tiene mayor significado del espacio físico en el cual viviremos,

Kurt: Lo sé, oye voy a hacer esto..

Blaine: Jamás dejarás que se me aflojen los tornillos

Kurt: Nop, ni tú dejarás que a mi se me aflojen,

Blaine: Ok, tampoco dejaremos que la ilusión se oxide

Kurt: Para nada, aquí viene mucho aceite tres en uno

Blaine: Dios, tú y yo

Kurt: Si mi amor, escuchaste, solo ese triángulo todo lo puede componer,

Blaine: Cierto, vamos a dormir

Kurt: Si, mañana nos toca la última plática

Blaine: Así es mi amor,

Kurt: Y pasado mañana, nos casamos,

Apagó la luz, los dos suspiraron, se dieron un beso, en casa del Señor del Rebozo donde estaban Nick y Jeff, también volvían a observar todo lo dado,

Jeff: Me dieron una escoba

Nick: Creo ni sabes usarla

Jeff: Aprenderé, el significado atrás de los utensilios de limpieza que nos regalaron me gustó mucho

Nick: Es muy cierto

Jeff: Si, no debemos permitir que nuestro amor se empolve o descuide, cuando un problema sea muy duro, debemos usar cualquier producto para limpiarlo

Nick: Aja, cuidando que no lo lastime, además es mejor usar uno suave para ir limpiando día a día

Jeff: Si, la azucarera está hermosa,

Nick: Debe ser algo típico de aquí

Jeff: Posiblemente,

Nick: Me debes dar mucha dulzura

Jeff: Si, tú también me debes dar mucha dulzura en tus besos, tus abrazos, tus palabras, así nuestro matrimonio se mantendrá unido y sólido,

Por fin llego el día de la última plática, la cual fue justo a la hora en la cual se casarían, a las seis de la tarde, los cuatro estaban a punto de entrar a la iglesia donde seguramente los esperaba el padre, pero estaban en un error, el padre estaba justo a un costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Se me detienen ahí

Blaine: ¿Por qué padre?

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Verá doctor héroe como lo apodan por aquí, la plática inicia desde este punto, tómense de las manos, claro cada quien con su respectivo futuro esposo,

Así lo hicieron, el pasillo era muy amplio, el padre se puso en medio de ambas parejas, de su lado derecho quedaron Jeff y Nick, del Izquierdo Blaine y Kurt,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Bien ahora, vamos a comenzar a caminar de aquí a donde están los reclinatorios allá enfrente, mañana ese será el camino el cual recorrerán para unir sus vidas,

Dieron los primeros pasos, parecía mentira, pero los cuatro se sentían nerviosos, conforme iban avanzando el padre iba hablándoles,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Muchachos, al igual que estos pasos, se encuentran ante una decisión radical en su vida, unir su vida con la de otra persona, la cual han elegido porque ven en ella todo aquello lo cual los complementará, ¿me escucharon bien?

Blaine: Si padre,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Doctor, ¿no va a casarse?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Usted no contestó nada,

Kurt estaba intentando pensar en el día de mañana, si caminaría ese tramo para llegar hasta el altar donde lo esperaría Blaine, de alguna forma esos pasos como decía el padre eran trascendentales, era una decisión la cual cambiaría su vida, seguía con esas preguntas si estaba haciendo lo correcto o era mejor opción quedarse separados, solo hacerse cargo de su bebé, sintió la mirada de su prometido encima de él, lo volteó a ver mordiéndose el labio,

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: ¿Nos vamos a casar?, yo te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: ¿Sigue con sus dudas?

Kurt: Muchas,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Bien, por favor dos novios caminen hasta donde está el altar por favor,

Blaine: Si padre,

Tanto Blaine como Nick hicieron lo indicado por el padre, Kurt sentía como le temblaban las piernas, estaba muy nervioso, no quería imaginarse como estaría al día siguiente,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Ok, ¿qué sintieron al caminar hasta allá?

Nick: Yo nervios

Padre Benjamin: ¿Y usted doctor Anderson?

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Blaine: También, pero emoción al mismo tiempo

Padre Benjamin: Eso es bueno,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Jeff: ¿Tú no te sentiste emocionado?

Nick: Si Jeff, pero estaban conjugados con el nerviosismo

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: Ok, ahora les toca a los otros novios, primero tú Jeff

Kurt: ¿No caminaremos los dos juntos?

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: No Doctor, adelante joven

Jeff comenzó a caminar un poco titubeante, pero después de diez pasos casi corrió, Kurt tenía los labios apretados, genial era su turno,

costado de la puerta, apenas dieron un paso dentro

Padre Benjamin: ¿Qué sentiste?

Jeff: Nervios, pero después de unos pasos, quería correr

Nick: Más bien lo hiciste mi amor

Jeff: Ouch,

Blaine se rió con el comentario de Duval, ellos estaban abrazados, enfrente de él tenía a su novio, el cual pensó,

Blaine: Espero el mío no corra para el otro lado

El padre le indicó que caminara a Kurt, unos segundos después no lo hizo, tampoco en un minuto, después el silencio se hizo insoportable,

Padre Benjamin: Doctor, el novio lo está esperando

Kurt dio un paso al frente y de ahí una media vuelta, comenzó a correr para salir de la iglesia, Blaine lo siguió, el padre estaba muerto de la risa, le faltaba como un metro para salir, cuando los brazos de Blaine lo sostuvieron por la cintura, Kurt sintió un mareo terrible y se desmayó, aunque alcanzó a escuchar

Blaine: No mi cielo, el camino era al revés

Kurt despertó y Blaine le dio un beso,

Kurt: Me equivoqué,

Blaine: Si cielo, era para el otro lado y sin correr,

Caminaron hasta donde seguía el padre, por fin caminó pausadamente hasta llegar al altar y lo besó, la plática giró entorno a los retos del matrimonio, las dificultades las cuales iban a afrontar y más, los cuatro regresaron cansados, en Matamiedos estaba el lugar lleno, la casa de Shuester parecía hotel, la madre de Blaine y la nana de Kurt habían llegado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mañana arribó, faltaban doce horas para la boda, Blaine había despertado justo a la seis de la mañana, vio a su futuro esposo a su lado,

Blaine: Definitivamente tú eres con quien quiero amanecer todos los días

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews =)_


	50. Capítulo 50

**50**

En el rancho de Don Cosme desde las ocho de la mañana comenzó el movimiento para preparar todo para un evento tan especial, el lugar era grande y pertenecía al hombre más rico del pueblo, el cual no escatimó en los adornos para ese día, en la iglesia tres florerías del mercado eran las encargadas de colocar los adornos por todo el corredor que conducía hasta el altar, varios arreglos hermosos, en casa el Armado Kurt había despertado, Blaine lo observaba,

Kurt: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Blaine: Bien, con mi futuro esposo entre mis brazos, ¿cómo amaneciste tú?

Kurt: En brazos de mi futuro esposo

Blaine: ¿Nervioso?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: No vamos a tener luna de miel

Kurt: Creo la tuvimos en Junio

Blaine: ¿En la reserva?

Kurt: Si Blaine, andábamos como recién casados, tantos incendios me dejaron un bebé

Blaine: ¿Te arrepientes de estar embarazado?

Kurt: Aunque lo haga, el bebé viene en camino y lo quiero, ¿tú te arrepientes?

Blaine: No, me deberá tener paciencia como su otro papá, porque soy medio malo en esos asuntos

Kurt: Te tendré paciencia, ¿tú me la tendrás a mí?

Blaine: También,

Se levantaron hasta como las diez, deberían estar descansados para las seis de la tarde, una hora que sería decisiva, para optimizar espacios dadas las visitas, las cuales juraba Shuester iban para quedarse por la cantidad de maletas con las cuales llegaron las esposas de sus incautos, pero eso lo había pasado de alto, la llegada de Emma lo puso de muy buen humor, a lo cual Gertrudis no pudo evitar hacerle esa observación,

Shuester: Ya deja eso bruja

Gertrudis: Dime como quieras, pero hasta sonrisita y perfumadito andas

Shuester: Voy a dar mi ronda

Gertrudis: Cálmate, tú vas a ver a tu novia,

Shuester: Gertrudis basta,

Los familiares de Duval y Jeff se hospedaron en el hotel del pueblo, Kurt no invitó a nadie, tenía algunas amigas las cuales seguro no irían a ese lugar a su boda, en primera porque Ikar les dijo peste y media de Kurt, en segunda porque aunque le pesara reconocerlo era niño bien como le decía Anderson en burla cuando llegó, a diferencia de sus amigas no le gustaba lucirse por los lujos o bienes con los cuales vivía, gozaba de otra manera la vida, también veía otros valores más importantes que el dinero; Blaine por su parte tampoco tenía amigos, era un hombre solitario, su madre no tenía hermanos, era hijo único por lo cual no había familia por ahí, en el lado de su padre existían varios tíos, primos, etc, a los cuales no frecuentaba, resultaba más conocida Doña Tommis que la hermana de su padre, ni siquiera a él invitó porque Emma y él no podían verse ni en pintura.

En punto de las doce del día fueron a Matahambres a degustar una rica comida preparada por las visitas, con lo cual Shuester vio positivo tener mujeres ahí, eso era comida por Dios bendito, no lo cocinado por sus incautos,

Shuester: Esto si es alimentarse-

Rachel: ¿Sufren mucho sin mujeres?

Shuester: Un poco

Finn: Mucho Shuester, extrañaba los guisos de mi esposa

Rachel: Uyy, es bueno tenerlos lejos, Finn jamás le había dado un halago a mi comida

Shuester: Hudson, no le enseñaron a ser educado

Finn: Pues la verdad no Shuester, pero he aprendido mucho estando aquí y sé que estos meses lejos, a mi esposa y a mí nos ayudaron para superar el bache en el cual nos encontrábamos,

Rachel: Verás que si,

Rachel era el nombre de la esposa de Finn, era una mujer bonita y muy sencilla, había llegado unos días antes para estar en la despedida de solteros de los futuros esposos, cuando mencionaron lo del bache, Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, Kurt podía presentir que el camino con él estaría lleno de topes y baches,

Kurt: ¿Cómo pasas un bache?

Finn: Ni idea Kurt, apenas nosotros estamos definiendo como se dio el bache, verdad Rachel

Rachel: Si, nuestra relación iba bien, ¿no te importa ventilar nuestra vida?

Finn: No, adelante sigue hablando, aquí a los futuros esposos yo creo les hará bien oír algunos consejos de los que ya vivieron ese inicio

Rachel: Creo el bache se dio porque dejamos de comunicarnos, él andaba metido con su escuela, nosotros nos casamos porque yo estaba embarazada

Todos se asombraron con las palabras de Rachel, ellos no tenían bebés, si se habían casado por eso, ¿dónde estaba el bebé?, Rachel entre lágrimas les platicó que por desgracia el embarazo no llegó a buen término, tuvo un aborto a los cinco meses de embarazo, de alguna forma la pérdida del bebé los marcó, esperaban con ansías su llegada aunque los había agarrado por sorpresa, realmente anhelaban poder tenerlo con ellos, después de la recuperación física, la anímica no fue fácil para ambos, comenzaron a distanciarse, Finn se fue de lleno a su carrera y ella a la suya, era diseñadora gráfica, a veces prefería quedarse en la oficina que llegar a su casa, porque estaba consciente que estaría sola,

Rachel: Fuimos evitando estar en la casa, hasta ya no vernos, ni hablar

Finn: La relación se fue desquebrajando, yo terminé mis estudios y debía hacer mi internado, cuando vi donde me tocó, supuse ahí terminaba todo, de por si andábamos mal, yo me iba, la cosa terminaría,

Rachel: Yo le propuse el divorcio, pero realmente en el fondo me dolía hasta el alma perderlo, busqué al abogado el cual tardó en redactar la demanda de divorcio, sería un favor especial porque era conocido mío,

Finn: Con el retraso del abogado, yo me vine sin firmar nada, comencé a mandarle cartas porque vi como lo hacían Nick, Wes y Mike,

Rachel: La primera carta cuando la tuve en mis manos me emocionó como no tienen idea, le escribí una, luego otra, etc., poco a poco a pesar de la distancia fuimos acortando el abismo entre nosotros

Kurt: ¿Se van a divorciar?

Rachel: No Kurt, ambos decidimos darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio, nos amamos y eso es lo más importante

Blaine: ¿Oíste cielo?

Kurt: Ya oí

Emma: No le hables golpeado a mi yerno,

Emma iba saliendo con el postre, lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Kurt,

Caroline: Ya tienes terreno ganado, te quiere tu suegra

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Wes: Ahí vas, mi mamá si te aprecia

Caroline: Uyy si como no, esa ni tú te la creíste Wes

Wes: Caroline, mi madre

Caroline: Me ha hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que nos casamos

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, si se puede saber

Emma: Yo no te la haré yerno, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a jalarle las orejas a este

Blaine: Mamá,

Caroline: Si se puede saber Kurt, la madre de Wes nunca me quiso como esposa de su hijo, pero a pesar de eso, él me ama, nos comprometimos y casamos, estos meses que ha estado por acá, no ha faltado día en el cual me haya intentado calentar la cabeza con un supuesto engaño de su parte

Wes: Tengo de testigos a todos, anduve derechito

Caroline: Más te vale

Emma: La plática está interesante pero los novios deben irse a arreglar

Kurt: Todavía falta

Emma: Hijo, el tiempo vuela, son la una y media, en lo que se bañan los dos, luego la peinada, estamos con el tiempo encima

La reunión terminó ahí, en casa el Armado los novios se bañaron primero Jeff y luego Kurt, al salir estaban dos estilistas del pueblo, los arreglaron muy sencillo, llegó el momento de ponerse el traje de novio por ahí de las cinco y cuarto, afortunadamente con la lluvia donde los padres de Kurt no pudieron subir y Blaine logró hacerlo quedarse, el gobierno había arreglado el sendero meses después, por lo cual el trayecto se redujo de forma considerable; en la Casa del señor del Rebozo, Blaine y Nick se ponían nerviosos, ellos ya estaban listos. A las cinco en punto dejaron Matamiedos, cuando iban en la camioneta Blaine iba tronándose los dedos,

Nick: Tranquilo colega

Blaine: Sino baja, capaz se me arrepiente

Nick: No como cree

Blaine: Vio lo que hizo ayer

Nick: Le dio pánico

Blaine: Su novio llegó sin dudar hasta el altar,

Nick: Jeff y yo llevamos una relación de año y medio, desde los seis meses él se quería casar, pero yo estaba con mis cosas de querer construir todo y hasta entonces casarnos

Blaine: Colega, sino llega me muero

Nick: ¿Lo ama?

Blaine: Mucho,

Con quince minutos de diferencia, salieron los otros novias luciendo radiantes, Don Cosme había mandado dos coches para transportarlos, aunque llegando al pueblo cambiarían de vehículo por dos carruajes en el cual irían acompañados de sus respectivos padres, al llegar al punto donde cambiaron de transporte, Kurt intentó aguantar el llanto, llegaría solo, Jeff estaba ya arriba con su padre, Kurt se disponía subir solo al carruaje, cuando se detuvo la camioneta de Matamiedos,

Shuester: Aquí estoy, espérame hijo

Algunas lágrimas le brotaron, Shuester lo ayudó a subir y se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó, los carruajes comenzaron a circular por la amplía calle empedrada de Otaez, al ir recorriendo podían ver cómo la gente iba siguiendo caminando el mismo trayecto que ellos, atrás se comenzó a escuchar una banda, Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Jamás pensé casarme así

Shuester: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Con una boda tan grande, tan especial, tan mágica,

Shuester: Yo creo lo que jamás pensaste fue casarte con Anderson

Kurt: Tampoco,

Shuester: Creo una pregunta que me hice el primer día que llegaron, es decir el primero de Enero, la puedo contestar ya

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Shuester: Me pregunté si era un error o un acierto darle la razón a Anderson de la discriminación por dejarte solo en casa el Armado

Kurt: ¿Y qué fue?

Shuester: Un acierto, sino esta boda no se estaría dando,

El camino fue lindo, la banda iba entonando varias canciones, la gente le sonreía cuando iban pasando, se sentía algo así como un rey, sí que había ganado popularidad la radionovela, la iglesia estaba a reventar, no había lugar donde alguien no estuviera sentado o parado, hasta el padre veía sorprendido, hasta los menos devotos se hallaban ahí, eso sí que era para celebrarse, en primera fila se encontraban Finn, Mike y Wes con sus respectivas esposas, los cuales serían padrinos de anillos; Blaine afuera de la iglesia daba vueltas como león enjaulado, temía se fuera a fugar, su madre le había hablado de un caso de novia fugitiva, con lo de ayer esperaba Kurt no le fuera hacer eso, por las dudas él estaba puesto para corretearlo y llevarlo al altar a como fuera lugar, la música se fue escuchando cada vez más cerca

Emma: Tranquilo hijo, ya no tarda

Blaine: Espero venga ahí

Emma: Claro, Shuester lo iba a acompañar

Clara: Debe venir triste mi niño, pero yo hice el intento

Emma: Sus padres algún día verán su error Clara

Blaine: Mi hija solo tendrá abuelita

Emma: Tú no te apures hijo, tendrá mucha abuela,

Blaine se rió, por fin llegó el primer carruaje donde venía Jeff, Nick suspiró aliviado, faltaba el segundo el cual también se detuvo minutos después y pudo ver el nervioso novio, como el hombre con quien se casaría bajaba radiante del carruaje ayudado por Shuester, el padre acomodó el cortejo, dada la situación de Kurt, el padre no dejó a Shuester acompañarlo por el pasillo, lo cual a Blaine le dio pavor, con alguien sosteniéndolo harían de alguna forma que llegara hasta adelante, primero entraron los papás de Jeff y Nick, para emparejar las cosas, tampoco Jeff entró con su padre, luego Nick y su novio, a falta de padre por parte de Blaine, Emma entró del brazo de Shuester, después entro Blaine y por último le tocó a Kurt,

Kurt: Genial yo al último con lo que me tiemblan las piernas, bebé, ayúdame a tomar la mejor decisión, tu papá es medio bruto, ¿me caso o no con él?

Con esa pregunta en su mente, dio el primer paso rumbo al altar, iba caminando lentamente, Blaine no le quitaba la vista de encima, a la primera señal, emprendía la carrera para enseñarle el camino correcto el cual no era para la puerta de la iglesia, el caminar de Kurt era muy pausado, la expectativa de todos los presentes crecía, ¿llegaría o no al altar?, lo de la corrida del día anterior se había regado como pólvora, ¿qué final tendría la radionovela?, todas las historias de amor terminan en boda, pero esta, ¿terminaría así?, porque realmente no inició como historia de amor, sino como decía Chang, ellos dos protagonizaban cada pelea de lucha libre digna de transmitirse en cadena nacional, a la mitad, justo donde el padre los hizo parar y caminar el resto solos, se detuvo, vio a Blaine

Kurt: No lo vamos a lograr

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a emprender la huida, esos minutos en los cuales quitaba estorbos para poder correr, la gente se había arremolinado en la puerta por lo cual la salida estaba obstruida, cuando Kurt se sintió atrapado, no supo que hacer, Blaine había corrido para detenerlo, se casaba con Kurt, Kurt sintió un mareo y se desvaneció, Blaine alcanzó a llegar para sostenerlo, Nick abrazó a Jeff no se fuera a querer salir corriendo él también, estaban igual que el día anterior, cuando Kurt abrió los ojos

Blaine: Estamos a la mitad de la iglesia, para allá está una vida juntos y del otro lado nada, ¿cielo para dónde te llevo?

Kurt: Contigo,

Le dio un beso, lo ayudó a levantarse, los dos llegaron abrazados hasta el altar, el padre Benjamín vio directo a Kurt,

Padre Benjamín: Doctor, ¿quiere salir corriendo?

Kurt: No, quiero quedarme con él para toda la vida

Padre Benjamín: Bien, ¿usted joven?

Jeff: Tampoco padre

Padre Benjamín: ¿Usted Doctor Anderson?

Blaine: Menos,

Padre Benjamín: ¿Usted Doctor Duval?

Nick: Tampoco

Padre Benjamín: Perfecto, ya que ninguno de los integrantes de los matrimonios que se formarán el día de hoy quiere salir corriendo, iniciemos,

El padre comenzó la misa, las lecturas estuvieron a cargo la primera en voz de Doña Tommis, la segunda en voz de Gertrudis, llegó la hora del evangelio, Kurt estaba apretujando la mano de Blaine, los nervios crecían a cada instante, mientras escuchaban el sermón, que francamente la mitad a lo mucho captó, Blaine le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Te amo, lo vamos a lograr, ten fe en nosotros,

Llegó el momento cumbre de la celebración, los padrinos se dispusieron a entregar los anillos y las palabras usadas por el padre fueron muy sabías, volvió a remarcarles la importancia de complementarse, no querer cambiarse, inició el enlace matrimonial de Jeff y Nick, mientras este sucedía la madre de Kurt en México, andaba en el cuarto de Clara, encontró la invitación a la boda,

Elizabeth: A esta hora se está casando,

Burt: Mujer, dónde andas,

La madre de Kurt guardó la invitación, ese mismo día, había elegido Arlet para su pedida de mano, a pesar de las atrocidades de Ikar, quería casarse con él, mientras ella se disponía en una gran fiesta con sus padres presentes y algo muy lujoso a ser pedida, para después oficialmente anunciar el compromiso con Ikar; Kurt estaba tomada de las manos por Blaine, el padre les había hecho la palabra clave, los dos con el nerviosismo a flor de piel...

Kurt: Si acepto ser tu esposo Blaine, para amarte, respetarte, acompañarte en la salud, en la enfermedad,

Padre Benjamín: ¿Usted acepta al doctora como su esposo?

Blaine: Si acepto ser tu esposo Kurt, para amarte, serte fiel, procurar todo para que en nuestro hogar nunca falte nada, acompañarnos en cada momento especial de nuestras vidas,

Padre Benjamín: Bien, no son las respuestas habituales, pero fue lo que les nació y eso me agrada, los declaro marido y marido, puedes besarse los novios,

Blaine lo abrazó de la cintura y le dio un beso muy tierno, se abrazaron suspirando, ambos se pusieron de rodillas, Chang junto con su esposa les puso el lazo,

Mike: Bien amarraditos colegas,

Blaine: Si estamos bien enamorados

Kurt: Te amo mucho Blaine

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Los nervios habían emigrado como de forma natural, lo cual era bueno, la misa concluyó en medio de un gran aplauso, además de un gran beso por parte de los ahora esposos, Jeff y Nick fueron los primeros en salir de la iglesia, luego lo hicieron Kurt y Blaine abrazados, al estar fuera de la iglesia una lluvia de pétalos los cubrió, cada uno de los nuevos esposos tomo uno de los carruajes, faltaba la del civil en el rancho de Don Cosme y la fiesta,

Kurt: Ya somos esposos

Blaine: Si cielo, ¿por qué corriste?

Kurt: Porque tengo mucho miedo

Blaine: Mientras tengas fe está bien sentir miedo

Kurt: La verdad no tengo mucha

Blaine: Empezamos mal, vamos a disfrutar este día, el mañana no lo tenemos comprado mi cielo, poco a poco nos puliremos,

Kurt: Se cumplió la lectura del futuro

Blaine: Te lo dije, ya ves, en Enero vamos a seguir juntos,

Kurt: Eso espero

Blaine: Cielo no estés tan pesimista, que me vas a poner igual

Kurt: No, te amo

Lo besó, respiró profundo y se puso a llorar en sus brazos, ¿qué le deparaba el futuro con Blaine?, ¿sería feliz o infeliz a su lado?, esas mismas preguntas se hacía su hermana quien estaba comprometida con Ikar, por chistoso que parezca Arlet juraba sería feliz al lado de Ikar, Kurt como que se inclinaba a lo contrario con Blaine, ¿quién sería feliz y quién desdichado?, eso solo el tiempo lo diría; por ahora habían llegado a la fiesta donde Kurt retocó su peinado, Emma mientras lo ayudaba

Emma: Hijo, yo sé que este día lo quisieras haber compartido con tus padres y yo siento esa tristeza dibujada en tu rostro es por eso, amas a mi hijo, yo lo puedo ver y él te ama a ti, de otra forma no hubiera llegado al altar,

Kurt: Si estoy consciente, al entrar le dije a mi bebé que me ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión

Emma: Y te ayudo, te hizo desmayarte,

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Así quedaste a la mitad y tuviste minutos de inconciencia, para recuperar la conciencia,

Kurt: Señora

Emma: Mira, conmigo vas a contar para todo, más allá de verme como tu suegra, veme como una amiga con la cual te puedes apoyar en todo lo que necesites,

Emma lo abrazó, unos minutos después con el peinado retocado y más tranquilo, firmó el acta de matrimonio al lado de su esposo, la fiesta estuvo maravillosa, tanto que se alargó hasta la madrugada, a las cuatro estaban en Casa el Armado, para pasar no la primera noche íntimamente, aparte porque ya era madrugada,

Blaine: No hay mejor regalo a mi vida que tú

Kurt: Blaine, cuando me pediste ser tu novio, me dijiste unas palabras las cuales están resultando ciertas

Blaine: Que nuestra vida seguiría como una sola carretera,

Kurt: Si, habíamos llegado a un vínculo y de ahí para adelante andaríamos los dos juntos

Blaine: Si, los tres o quizás cuatro

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tú, nuestra bebé, si quieres tener un segundo hijo y yo

Kurt: Mi amor, perdona eso de querer salir corriendo

Blaine: Te vi tus negras intenciones pero estaba presto para atraparte

Kurt: Ven

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar muy lento, a pesar de que lo habían hecho toda la noche, esa madrugada sería la primera como esposos, la primera vez que una vez consagrado su amor ante Dios y haberlo ratificado ante los hombres, Blaine recorrería con besos, caricias, amor el cuerpo de Kurt y viceversa, fue un momento el cual ninguno tenía palabras para describirlo, una vez libres de ropa, fueron a la cama,

Blaine: Cielo, es la primera vez ...que entraré a tus territorios..umm..siendo tu esposo

Kurt: Jamás...dejes mis...territorios

Blaine: No lo haré,

Esa noche se podría decir que Kurt había vuelto a ser suyo, estaba viéndolo, acarició lentamente el cuerpo de su esposo y le dio un beso, el gallo indicó la mañana del día 26 de Octubre,

Kurt: Nuestro primer amanecer como esposos

Blaine: Si mi cielo, ¿no es bello amanecer al lado mío?

Kurt: Mucho, así lo quiero hacer, contigo quiero amanecer todos los días de mi vida,

Blaine: Mi cielo, ten fe en nosotros, fácil no la tendremos, pero

Kurt: Te amo, y yo sé que me amas, tendremos muchos topes y baches en nuestro camino, lo sé, pero valdrá la pena,

Lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, cerró los ojos, la boda, el momento especial, la ceremonia había pasado, a partir del despertar de ese día, iniciaban el día a día, la pregunta de ¿había tomado la mejor decisión al casarse con él?, le rondaría tiempo en su mente, pero día a día se contestaría si fue para bien o mal, para ser feliz o infeliz.

* * *

.

_¡Y se casaron!_

_Hasta más tarde Colegas._

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	51. Capítulo 51

**51**

Los primeros días de casados se fueron rápido, ese día cumplían su más o menos primera semana de casados, realmente las cosas en casa el Armado habían cambiado, los que amanecían juntos y abrazados, ahora eran esposos, después de la boda, las agruras y ascos se le fueron un poco a Kurt, por lo cual estaba más repuesto,

Blaine: Te ves mejor

Kurt: Ya tengo más color

Blaine: Si, mira me levanté temprano y corté esto

Kurt: Una flor,

Blaine: Llevamos siete días casados, ¿tienes más fe en nosotros?

Kurt: Si, nos costará, pero vamos a ser felices,

Matamiedos seguía inundado de mujeres las cuales parecían no tener ninguna intención de irse, claro Shuester ni _pero_ decía, él andaba muy bien acompañado, Emma y Shuester parecían adolescentes, salvo que dada la edad de ella, la cantidad de incendios vividos en la recámara de Shuester no traía consecuencias, salvo sentirse los dos sumamente completos y vivos, Emma después de su divorcio juraba quedarse soltera para el resto de su vida, pero ahora con Shuester lo estaba dudando, Shuester acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su compañera, el mes de Noviembre comenzaba, quedaban solo dos de internado,

Shuester: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Emma: Cansada, pero feliz, ¿y tú?

Shuester: Igual, quisiera hablar de algo

Emma se incorporó un poco, la mamá de Jeff había insistido en quedarse unos días, por lo cual debían optimizar espacio, Emma tenía desde su llegada todos los días durmiendo, bueno pasando las noches en la recámara de Shuester, vio fijamente al hombre a su lado, ¿de qué querría hablar?, Shuester le dio un beso en su hombro, a pesar de la edad de ambos se encontraban conservados, aunque la primera noche pasada juntos, ambos se sentían tan inseguros de después de tanto tiempo destapar su cuerpo para ser acariciado y besado,

Emma: Dime

Shuester: Hemos escondido a tu hijo de alguna forma lo sucedido en estas noches juntos

Emma: Lo sé y no me agrada, pero después de irme esos días, yo juré al venir a la boda, no pasarían más cosas,

Shuester: Pero has estado aquí conmigo, disfrutando de algo tan hermoso como la intimidad la cual hemos compartido

Emma: Si, no me arrepiento de estas noches, sin embargo no soy una niña Shuester, no me he creado ninguna expectativa ante esto

Shuester: ¿Por qué no?

Emma sabía por boca de Blaine, la forma en la cual había fallecido la familia de Shuester, bajo esas circunstancias y todos los años solo, consideraba imposible arrancar una relación a su lado, además ella misma estaba muy hecha a estar sola, no tener un hombre al cual rendirle cuentas, hacer un desayuno, lavarle la ropa, etc., no estaba convencida de volver a aclimatarse a esa vida, a estar casada con alguien o tener una pareja, tal cual se lo dijo a Shuester, quien guardo unos segundos silencio, a él le pasaba igual de alguna forma, cuando terminaron en su recamara desnudos los dos y volvió a acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer, besarla, quiso detenerse, pero no pudo, hubo algo en la mirada de Emma, lo cual lo impulsó a seguir, a regalarse un momento negado por considerarlo una traición a su esposa muerta. Shuester era un hombre, el cual a pesar de sus años, muchas de Otaez lo consideraban guapo, más allá de eso, había tenido varias proposiciones bastante candentes desde su llegada para hacerse cargo de Matamiedos varios años atrás, hasta la actualidad con algunas canas en su cabello, resultaba un hombre enigmático, atrayente, el cual a muchas jovencitas había logrado cautivar, pero a él no le atraían, solo la mujer con la cual ahora se besaba, había logrado sacar una llama en su corazón, en su ser la cual sentía extinguida,

Shuester: Emma, ¿en México estás sola?

Emma: Por ahora sí, Blaine anda por acá,

Shuester: Quédate aquí, estarás cerca de tu hijo y

Emma: De ti,

Shuester: Si, mira entiendo todas las razones y demás para no tener un pareja, yo también siento algo parecido, pero desde mi esposa jamás había estado con una mujer,

Emma: ¿Te sientes culpable de estar conmigo?

Shuester: No, tengo el derecho de rehacer mi vida, extraño pero desde esa noche, comencé a comprender como el accidente no fue mi culpa, yo no los maté

A Shuester le rodaron unas lágrimas en sus mejillas, Emma lo besó, acordaron después de estar más tranquilo él, seguir con su relación, incluso hablar con Blaine de lo sucedido entre ellos, porque Emma se iba a quedar, aunque todos habían sido discretos, Blaine infería dos cosas, la mamá de Jeff y Emma dormían juntas, o alguna de las dos estaba en la habitación de Shuester, a la hora de la comida hablaron con Blaine sobre su relación, de alguna forma Shuester le pidió su consentimiento y aprobación para seguir con Emma

Blaine: Ahh no, mi madre ya está grande para esos trotes,

Gertrudis: Oye niño, los árboles son viejos y reverdecen,

Gertrudis le estaba jalando la oreja a Blaine al escuchar esa contestación, Kurt estaba muerto de la risa al ver a Blaine como se trataba de zafar de los dedos de la vieja Gertrudis,

Kurt: Si, jálele la oreja, aunque me lo va a hacer más orejón

Blaine: Mi cielo, en lugar de defender

Kurt: Ay pobrecito,

Blaine: Fue broma, suélteme mi oreja,

Gertrudis le soltó la oreja, Blaine les dio el visto bueno de alguna forma, su madre le comunicó su permanencia en Matamiedos hasta cuando finalizara el internado, la primera pregunta la cual pronunciaron tanto Gertrudis, Blaine y Kurt fue "¿y luego?, Shuester y Emma solo agregaron "ya veremos", Blaine estaba feliz por su madre, raro en ese pueblo ambos habían encontrado su media naranja y la maldición de la cual huían, porque su madre aunque le dijera misa de enamorarse, casarse, etc., ella no estaba para nada en pro de intentar una relación con alguien, después de digerida la comida y la noticia, Blaine y Kurt se fueron a su guardia, Blaine recordó lo de los expedientes, mientras Kurt terminaba de despedir a un paciente, sacó la caja, Shuester no los había movido, sacó el suyo y el de su esposa, los abrió, Kurt fue a ver lo que leía con tanto interés,

Kurt: ¿Qué lees?

Blaine: Tu expediente,

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, me das permiso de sentarme en tus piernas

Blaine: Ven mi cielo, ya has tenido varicela, sarampión y paperas

Kurt: Si, fui medio enfermizo de pequeño, como le sufría, siempre estaba casi enfermo,

Blaine: Bueno por un lado está bien que hayas tenido estas enfermedades, así ahora con nuestro bebé, corres menos riesgo si alguien llega con esas enfermedades

Kurt: Pues sí, nunca me imaginé quedar embarazado en medio de la sierra,

Blaine: Menos de mi

Kurt: Nuestra relación no comenzó como todas mis relaciones, salir un poco, me conquistaran, hacernos novios

Blaine: Y te pusieran el cuerno

Kurt cerró sus ojos, él lo besó, de la nada se le vinieron unas lágrimas a Kurt, había andado desde la mañana muy sentimental, era día de muertos, Kurt recordó como según él no llegaba soltero al día de muertos y así fue, abrió los ojos, él lo veía con una ternura, suspiró

Kurt: Si, pero tú no me vas a poner el cuerno

Blaine: No mi cielo, te juré ser fiel ante Dios, además no podré hallar un hombre el cual me vea con esa mirada, me bese como me besas,

Kurt: Te adoro,

Se besaron, de pronto comenzaron a sentir como la silla en la cual estaban sentados se movía, vieron el foco el cual alumbraba el interior de Matasanos, este se comenzó a mover de forma pronunciada, Kurt se levantó, Blaine lo abrazó, ambos salieron de ahí, las casas aunque reforzadas no eran seguras del todo, ninguno de los doctores los cuales hicieron la remodelación tenían conocimientos avanzados de construcción, los demás también sintieron el temblor, todos se reunieron en el centro de Matamiedos, Kurt y Blaine eran los más alejados de ese punto, cuando abandonaron el Matasanos vieron como varias cosas del lugar se cayeron, el temblor estaba siendo muy fuerte y prolongado, Kurt se sintió mal, quizás fueron los nervios, Blaine vio como se estaba poniendo pálido, lo cargó, corrió con Kurt en sus brazos, llegaron donde estaban los demás, Kurt estaba aferrado a su cuello con los ojos cerrados, sus colegas le sugirieron bajarlo pero él no quiso, su esposo estaba muy asustado y sentía darle seguridad estando en sus brazos. El temblor por fin terminó, Shuester fue el primero en moverse, les indicó quedarse a todos ahí, él fue a la radio para saber lo que sucedía,

Kurt: Bájame, mi amor

Blaine: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Kurt: Si,

Lo iba bajando cuando se vino una réplica del temblor, Kurt gritó al sentir moverse el suelo, Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, le susurró en su oído que él estaba ahí, lo iba a cuidar, no debía sentir miedo, todo iba a estar bien y más cosas, las demás esposas también secundaron a Kurt en su nerviosismo, Emma con la tardanza de Shuester lo fue a buscar, al llegar Shuester estaba intentando acomodar el radio el cual se había caído, de por si servía de milagro, el trancazo del temblor seguro había acabado con su vida, para sorpresa de Shuester no fue así, logró comunicarse al pueblo, ahí le informaron la intensidad del temblor, también como había ocasionado varios derrumbes en el pueblo, no sabía el comandante si había heridos, pero de haberlos, el doctor en el pueblo no se daría abasto,

Shuester: No se preocupe comandante, nosotros bajaremos al pueblo

Comandante: El camino puede estar obstruido, algún árbol pudo haberse caído

Shuester: Esperemos no sea así, nos vemos en un rato allá abajo

Comandante: Está bien Shuester,

El comandante siguió dándole una serie de instrucciones, Chang veía a su bebita la cual al parecer estaba contagiada por la angustia de todas las demás mujeres presentes, se la pidió a su esposa, en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su padre, como por arte de magia se fue calmando, lo cual no era raro, aunque fue poco tiempo, a la bebé siempre le agradaba estar con su papá, Tina se recargó en el brazo de Chang, mientras él había estado en el internado, le tocó un temblor sola en la capital, lo cual le dio mucho miedo, ahora a su lado, sentía lo importante de tener al hombre el cual amaba y era el padre de su hija a su lado,

Mike: Estuvo duro el temblor

Tina: Si, pero lo sentí menos de uno vivido yo solita

Mike: Te tocó temblor sola

Tina: Aja, no te lo conté para no angustiarte,

Mike: Ya estamos juntos y así seguiremos,

A un lado de donde se besaban Mike y Tina, estaba Hudson y sus esposa, a esas alturas esperaban estar divorciados, pero no, estaban más unidos, ella había llevado cosas para quedarse, esperaba poder hacerlo, necesitaban un tiempo juntos para recuperarse, el lugar quizás era poco apropiado porque él estaba trabajando ahí realmente, sin embrago había resultado bastante propicio, habían vuelto a encontrar la alegría del simple hecho de estar juntos los hiciera felices,

Rachel: Me siento feliz de estar contigo

Finn: Yo también, estos meses solo aquí aprendí a valorar muchas cosas, a aceptar la pérdida de nuestro bebé

Rachel: Tal vez no era el momento, por eso lo perdí

Finn: Si, pero ahora podemos encargar otro

La esposa de Hudson lo besó, Duval no solo estaba calmando a Jeff sino también a su suegra, quien con el susto juró irse en cuanto pudiera, lo cual alegró a Duval, su suegra era un poco metiche, no mucho, pero lejos estaría mejor, además no andaba muy feliz de ver a Shuester con Emma, de alguna forma al conocerlo se hizo ilusiones, las cuales se quebraron cuando llegó Emma para la boda,

Nick: Suegra cálmese, todo está tranquilo

Mamá de Jeff: Este pueblo es peligroso

Jeff: No lo es mamá,

Mamá de Jeff: Debiste esperarte a llegar a casa para casarte, te vas a tener que quedar, porque yo me voy si puedo hoy mismo

Jeff: Mamá,

Jeff se rió, él estaba feliz de haberse casado con Nick, era su sueño, el cual se había postergado porque Nick quería construirle casi una mansión y más cosas antes de casarse, todos esperaban las noticias de Shuester, quien terminó de hablar con el comandante, se levantó de la silla pálido, Emma lo abrazó y le dio un beso, ambos se miraron, sintió un desahogo a su alma de saber que contaba con alguien para hacer frente a esa situación, ambos fueron al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, Shuester les explicó cómo estaban las cosas,

Shuester: ¿Quién baja conmigo?

Blaine: Yo voy Shuester

Kurt: No Blaine

Blaine: Si mi cielo estaré bien

Kurt: Entonces voy yo también

Blaine: Estás embarazado,

Kurt: Y eso qué, voy punto

Blaine: Ok hermoso, eres como yo

Shuester: Está bien, ¿Duval, Chang o Montgomery quién baja?

Nick: Yo bajo

Shuester: Bien Duval

Jeff: Voy contigo

Nick: No hace falta Jeff

Jeff: No sé de medicina pero no me voy a separar de ti y puedo ser de ayuda

Nick: Está bien

Shuester: Ok, me llevo a los dos matrimonios, Chang y Montgomery, ustedes se quedan aquí a recibir cualquier cosa

Wes: Si Shuester,

Shuester: Revisen todas las casas para detectar alguna cuarteadura, o algo así, pero se quedan en mi casa, hasta mañana vemos como está todo

Mike: De acuerdo

Emma se empeñó de ir con ellos, bajaron los seis al pueblo, se encontraron en el camino un árbol caído, el cual entre tres de los hombres de la camioneta de Matamiedos pudieron mover, desde la entrada de Otaez pudieron ver varias casas con los techos caídos, la gente afuera llorando, se fueron directo a la iglesia donde en el patio de la sacristía comenzaban a llegar algunos heridos,

Shuester: Muchachos esta será una prueba dura,

Kurt: Si Shuester, hay mucha gente,

Shuester: Vamos a organizarnos,

Comenzaron a atender a los heridos, Kurt fue al dispensario por gasas, en eso un niño llegó corriendo, su madre al parecer estaba atrapada en su casa, no la podía ayudar, Nick y Blaine salieron corriendo con un maletín para auxiliarla, cuando Kurt llegó al patio buscó a Blaine con la vista, Emma se acercó, le explicó donde andaba su esposo, un dolor en el pecho lo embargó, se puso a curar a su herido, Jeff aunque le tenía pánico a la sangre se le fue, Shuester le dio algunas indicaciones a él y Emma para curar cuestiones menores, prácticamente se convirtieron en enfermeros, ayudaban a Shuester y Kurt a atender a los heridos, el temblor había sido bastante devastador. En México, la mamá de Kurt vio la noticia de lo sucedido en el pueblo donde estaba su hijo "muerto", se asustó cuando el reportero hablaba de incontables pérdidas materiales y posibles pérdidas humanas, Clara también veía las noticias, la señora estaba toda temblorosa, recordó como Kurt le había dado el celular el cual abonaban antes los papás de Kurt y ahora lo hacía Emma, por desgracia el crédito estaba terminado, no fue la única la cual se trató de comunicar, el padre de Kurt estaba en su oficina, vio en Internet la noticia, aunque juraba darlo por muerto, en el fondo su hijo siempre estaba presente en él, intentó hablar pero no tuvo suerte. Arlet se encontraba en su departamento con Ikar, después de otra experiencia poco grata para ella, vieron la noticia,

Ikar: Al parecer tu hermano se pudo haber muerto

Arlet: No digas eso,

Ikar: Ojalá se le haya muerto el según novio

Arlet: Ahora es su esposo

Ikar: ¿Qué dijiste?

Arlet: Nada,

Arlet había ocultado la boda de Kurt a Ikar, el fulano seguía obsesionado con su hermano, fuera para hacerle daño o cualquier cosa, Ikar apretó muy fuerte por su cuello a Arlet, le obligó a contarle las cosas, Arlet le confesó como el día de su compromiso Kurt se había casado con Blaine, él se puso como loco al escuchar lo de la boda,

Arlet: No te debe importar

Ikar: Me importa, ese hombre es mío

Arlet: Estás loco, me perteneces a mi

Ikar: Tú solo eres mi juguete,

Arlet: Vamos a casarnos

Ikar: En tus sueños,

Arlet le propinó una cachetada, Ikar no se quedó atrás, su relación era bastante enfermiza, después de unos golpes, terminaron teniendo relaciones, sus padres no tenían idea del tipo con el cual habían comprometido a su hija, menos todas las desgracias las cuales traería a su vida, tampoco el sufrimiento.

En Otaez, Blaine y Nick ayudaron a salir a la señora de la casa, la curaron, improvisaron una camilla para llevarla hasta la Iglesia, Kurt alcanzó a ver como entro él, eso lo tranquilizó, arriba en Matamiedos, también tenían varios heridos, aunque por el número de habitantes en esa zona de la sierra era menor al del pueblo, Chang y Montgomery revisaron las casas, la mayoría presentaba cuarteaduras, como lo indicó Shuester se fueron a dormir a su casa todos, aunque no pudieron dormir mucho, porque poco a poco iban llegando casos de heridas leves más allá de eso, nada de consideración. La noche pareció eterna, la mayor parte del pueblo estaba refugiada en el interior de la iglesia, los heridos seguían llegando, Kurt por su embarazo se sentía cansado, Blaine se acercó a él,

Blaine: Cielo debes descansar

Kurt: Estoy bien

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Se abrazaron, Emma estaba impresionada de ver trabajar a su hijo y yerno con tanto empeño, con tanta pasión, con tanta seguridad, el muchacho el cual había salido de su casa para irse a hacer su internado no era el mismo el cual ahora junto con su esposo entablillaban la pierna de un señor, por ahí de las cuatro de la mañana las cosas se tranquilizaron, había muchos daños en el pueblo los cuales se arreglarían conforme pasaran los días, según el sistema de protección había informado al comandante de posibles réplicas, hasta ahora solo había ocurrido una, también vaticinaban otro posible temblor de magnitud menor, pero dado los daños a las viviendas era recomendable permanecer en la iglesia, una familia a eso de las siete después de un desayuno bastante reconfortante a pesar de ser solo atole y un pan, insistieron en irse a su casa, el padre Benjamín los trató de convencer de no irse, pero hay gente tan necia e inconsciente en este mundo,

- Nos vamos, nuestras cosas están a la expensa de los ladrones

Padre Benjamín: Todo el pueblo está aquí metido

- No me importa, debo ver cómo están mis cosas

Padre Benjamín: Ve tú solo, deja a tu familia

- Necesitaré ayuda,

El señor se llevó a su esposa y dos hijos, el padre Benjamín se le hizo tan tonta la actitud del señor, los niños tenía años, eran un niño y una niña, Kurt estaba recostado, tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Blaine, los ojos se le cerraban, no habían dormido en toda la noche, Shuester los veía de lejos, Jeff también había ayudado mucho y se encontraba en brazos de Nick,

Emma: ¿Qué piensas?

Shuester: Tu hijo y Kurt atendieron un día un parto, Kurt estaba muy emocionado, él todo seco ante el hecho,

Emma: ¿Y?

Shuester: Velos, como él está acariciando el vientre de Kurt, el amor con el cual lo ve, definitivamente fue posible,

Emma: Deja adivinar, tú creías imposible verlos a ellos dos juntos,

Shuester: Si, menos casados y esperando un bebé, pero lo imposible, al parecer es posible,

Emma: Aja, como nuestra relación, toda esta noche pude ver el gran hombre que eres

Shuester: Solo es mi trabajo

Emma: No, pones una entrega para hacer las cosas, una pasión, tantas cosas, me deslumbraste, y yo juraba ningún hombre lo haría ya

Shuester: Eso es bueno

Emma: Mucho

Eran como las nueve de la mañana, después de una pequeña siesta, comenzaron a revisar a sus pacientes, un niño comenzó a gritar, Kurt estaba cerca de Blaine y lo abrazó, se estaba comenzando a sentir un temblor, menor al del día anterior, la gente asustada quería correr, pero el padre Benjamín los supo tranquilizar con algunas palabras, habían pasado como cinco minutos de sentir el temblor, cuando el niño el cual se había ido con su familia, entró corriendo, Blaine agarró al niño quien iba llorando,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó pequeño?

Niño: Mi papá, mi hermana y mi mamá

Kurt: ¿qué pasó?

El niño a duras penas les dijo como él se había quedado a jugar con un carrito el cual había encontrado en el camino afuera de su casa, cuando se vino el temblor, quiso correr para entrar a su casa con sus padres, pero la entrada de la casa se derrumbó, por ello se fue muy asustado a la iglesia, Blaine le dio el niño a Kurt quien lo abrazó, Blaine le dio un beso a Kurt

Kurt: Ten cuidado,

Blaine: Lo tendré,

Varios hombres junto con Shuester, Nick y Blaine fueron a la casa, todos los pobladores se conocían, por lo cual no hubo necesidad de llevar al niño, en cuanto llegaron vieron la entrada obstruida, gritaron para ver si alguien contestaba, escucharon un quejido, por una de las ventanas logró entrar Blaine y Nick, entre los dos liberaron al señor el cual estaba inconsciente pero tenía su pierna debajo de un mueble, como pudieron lo llevaron a la ventana, otros hombres lo recibieron, Shuester afuera lo revisó, Nick y Blaine se dieron a la tarea de buscar en las ruinas de la casa a la niña y a la señora, dieron con la mujer en el baño, la cual estaba también desmayada y con una herida en su cabeza, Nick la sacó, como Shuester seguía viendo al señor, Blaine se quedó solo adentro de la casa intentando dar con la niña, por fin lo hizo, la niña estaba escondida debajo de la cama, temerosa, en cuanto lo vio salió, ambos caminaron hacia la ventana, en eso se sintió un temblor de nuevo, se cayó un pedazo de techo entre donde iba la niña y Blaine, quien le indicó que corriera a la ventana, él como pudo saltó el pedazo de techo, la niña fue recibida por Shuester, se comenzó a sentir otro temblor

Shuester: Anderson salga ya,

Después de esas palabras, el temblor se hizo más fuerte, el techo de la casa se derrumbó, afuera Shuester y Duval intentaron entrar para auxiliar a Anderson, los del pueblo no lo permitieron, una vez que pasó,

Shuester: Anderson, Anderson

Nick: Blaine conteste colega,

No se escuchaba nada dentro de la casa, en la iglesia, Kurt después de acabado el temblor, corrió en busca de su esposo, tenía un mal presentimiento, se llevó al niño para que le indicara el camino a su casa, Emma y Jeff fueron con Kurt, al llegar solo vio a Shuester y Duval tirados en el piso llorando,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿dónde está?, Shuester, ¿dónde está Blaine?

Ni Shuester, ni Nick pudieron expresar palabra alguna, Emma movió a Shuester para hacerlo reaccionar, también Jeff a Nick, ninguno decía nada, Kurt se dejó caer al piso llorando, comenzó a gritar con desesperación el nombre de Blaine, Don Cosme se acercó,

Don Cosme: Tranquilo doctor

Kurt: ¿Está allá adentro?

Don Cosme: Si, estaba sacando a la niña, no le dio tiempo de salir

Kurt: No, está allá adentro, pero vivo, díganme que está vivo

Don Cosme: Lo siento mucho, el doctor no contesta y el techo cayó encima de él

Kurt: No está muerto, no puede estar muerto

* * *

.

_Ay, no me odien :(_

_¡Hasta máaaas tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews. _


	52. Capítulo 52

_¡Buenas noches Colegas!_

_¡Disfruten el último capítulo de hoy!_

* * *

**52**

Kurt no daba crédito a lo escuchado, su esposo no podía estar muerto, debía vivir, de alguna forma el techo no le había hecho daño, se levantó de donde lloraba, caminó a la casa, iba a mover cada roca de ser necesario, pero iba a sacar a Blaine con vida, no podía aceptar otra cosa,

Don Cosme: Doctor, ¿qué va a hacer?

Kurt: Voy a sacar a mi esposo,

Don Cosme: No puede cargar doctor

Kurt: Yo voy

Shuester reaccionó, detuvo a Kurt, Kurt no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, quizás debajo de los restos de la casa, estaba su esposo vivo, Nick vio como discutía Shuester con Kurt,

Shuester: No seas necio, nosotros vamos a mover las piedras

Kurt: Yo también lo haré

Shuester: Estás embarazado Kurt, él no te arriesgaría por nada,

Nick: Te ha estado cuidando mucho,

Kurt: Pero

Shuester: Doctor, nosotros vamos a mover todo, pero usted debe permanecer lejos, no le vaya a pasar algo

Kurt: No

Emma intentó guardar la cordura, convenció a Kurt de alejarse un poco, Nick fue a buscar al comandante, entre varios hombres podrían mover los restos de la casa, Shuester dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa, buscando escuchar algo, ver por donde podrían entrar, cualquier cosa, quizás Blaine se encontraría con vida, el comandante llegó con un equipo de auxilio mandado por el gobierno, hasta ese momento no se había dado ningún deceso,

Kurt: No, él no está muerto, debe vivir, una pequeñita lo querrá conocer, yo lo quiero amar,

Las personas comenzaron a trabajar en silencio, en la iglesia la noticia se había corrido, muchos señores se alistaron para ir a prestar su ayuda, el señor cuya intransigencia había sido la causa del accidente, el cual le había costado la vida al doctor, sin deberla ni tenerla, recibía la mirada de todos, el padre Benjamín intentó calmar los ánimos, el Doctor Anderson se había convertido en alguien querido en Otaez, después de todo lo consideraban un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora más, arriesgó su vida por salvar a la pequeña, por no permitir que una inocente muriera por una imprudencia de su padre, en pos de ocupar de forma útil el tiempo, el padre Benjamín propuso a todos los feligreses realizar una misa para pedir por el Doctor, porque al quitar esos escombros lo encontraran con vida.

El trabajo fue muy lento, movían todo intentando no derrumbar un pedazo más de la casa, Kurt estaba con los ojos cerrados, a lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar las campanas de la iglesia, Emma lo miraba, estaba tan destrozada como Kurt con la sola idea de imaginar la muerte de Blaine, Kurt sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano, Jeff había ido con Nick a la iglesia a ver a los enfermos, estando ahí vio la misa propuesta por el padre,

Emma: ¿No quieres ir a la iglesia?

Kurt: Yo ni a trancazos me muevo de aquí

Jeff: El padre va a ofrecer una misa,

Kurt: Como si eso sirviera,

Jeff: No digas eso Kurt, te casaste ante Dios, juraste amor ante él, no pierdas la fe ahora

Kurt: Fe, esa palabra

Emma: Hijo, es lo último a perder,

Kurt: Blaine me pidió tanto tener fe a nuestra relación, a nosotros, a nuestro matrimonio,

Jeff: Debes conservar la calma,

Kurt: No puedo, ¿cómo estarías tú?, si quien se hubiera quedado allá adentro fuera Nick

Jeff: Destruido, pero hasta no ver el cuerpo sin vida, no perdería la fe de encontrarlo vivo

Emma: Jeff tiene razón, quizás mi hijo esté inconsciente, por eso no se queja,

Kurt no respondió nada, entre Jeff y Emma lo convencieron después de mucho de ir a la iglesia, debía alimentarse, aunque no quisiera, al entrar todas las miradas se clavaron en Kurt, Doña Tommi se iba a acercar para darle el pésame pero el padre Benjamín la detuvo,

Padre Benjamín: No vaya a ser imprudente, el doctor puede estar vivo

Doña Tommi: Si verdad padre,

Padre Benjamín: Después de la comida voy a hacer otra misa, guarde su boca cerrada,

La pobre Doña Tommi se quedó lejos para evitar decir algo inapropiado, el padre Benjamín se aproximó con Kurt, palabras de aliento en ese momento juraba era lo último lo cual querría recibir, durante las pláticas previas a la boda, pudo conocerlo, más allá de eso, ver el gran amor hacia su ahora esposo, el cual ni él mismo estaba consciente de que fuera tan grande, Kurt comía sin encontrarle sabor a las cosas, solo pensaba en el hombre el cual el día anterior la había despertado con una flor, con un detalle, los esfuerzos puestos por Blaine para cambiar, no lo podía perder ahora, les quedaba un camino largo por recorrer,

Kurt: No lo quiero hacer solo,

Se acarició su vientre, el padre Benjamín se sentó a un lado de Kurt, intentó buscar las palabras propicias, no decir una palabra la cual lo alterara, Kurt movía la cuchara en su plato, a unos metros, seguían quitando las cosas, Nick se había dado una escapada para ver cómo iban, realmente, habían quitado poco hasta ese momento, Shuester estaba desesperado, definitivamente con esos incautos se había encariñado mucho, sentía un dolor fuerte de pensar en lo evidente, difícilmente Blaine estaría vivo,

Nick: Nada

Shuester: No, ni se escucha un ruido, hemos movido todo con mucha cautela

Nick: Shuester, ¿el colega estará vivo o muerto?

Shuester: No lo sé Duval, a Dios le pido no sea así, yo sé lo horrible de perder a la persona la cual amas, Kurt y Blaine iban comenzando su vida de casados,

Nick: Shuester, no hable en pasado, van iniciando como Jeff y yo,

Shuester: Cierto, ¿cómo está Kurt?

Nick: Lo obligaron a comer algo,

Shuester: ¿Creen poder retenerlo en la Iglesia?

Nick: Pide un milagro Shuester, el Colega es un hombre terco, si por él fuera estaría quitando los escombros para dar con Blaine,

Shuester: Lo sé, simplemente considero es mejor tenerlo allá,

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Shuester: Porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que encontraremos al quitar los escombros, si el techo aplastó a Blaine, su cuerpo... le causaría un gran impacto a Kurt verlo, hasta podría perder al bebé,

Nick: En eso tiene razón, intentaré retenerlo allá, pero no le prometo nada,

Nick regresó a la iglesia, Kurt había medio terminado lo servido en su plato, Emma le dio un vaso de agua, el padre Benjamín podría ver en los ojos de Kurt un enorme dolor, pero también algo más,

Padre Benjamín: Va a estar vivo

Kurt: Debe estarlo padre, prometió ante Dios estar conmigo, voy a volverme loco si no lo tengo

Padre Benjamín: Dios es sabio al hacer las cosas

Kurt: No podrá serlo si él está muerto,

Kurt dejó el plato sobre la mesa, caminó para salir de la iglesia, se topó con Nick,

Nick: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: Allá,

Nick: Quédate aquí, están trabajando duro y

Kurt: No puedo estar aquí, quiero estar cerca,

Casi aventó a Nick, Emma no se había dado cuenta de cómo Kurt dejó la iglesia, al ir para la casa donde podía yacer muerto su esposo, se comenzó a sentir algo de viento, recordó su estancia en la reserva, donde seguro habían encargado a su pequeña, después de tanto escucharlo hablar de una niña, ahora Kurt pensaba igual, una pequeñita le haría ser a Blaine más sensible, se estaba sintiendo muy mal de haberle dicho infinidad de veces un "no me estoy enamorando", cuando realmente lo estaba haciendo, se negó a intentar una relación seria con él cuando lo anhelaba, la vida parecía estar cobrándole las cosas, Gertrudis lo vio caminar sollozando, se acercó con Kurt,

Gertrudis: No está muerto

Kurt: Verdad que no

Gertrudis: Algo aquí te debe dar esa respuesta

Gertrudis le señaló su corazón, Kurt se acercó a ella, Gertrudis lo abrazó, por alguna extraña razón, sentía un cobijo a su lado, posiblemente se debía a la infinidad de veces en las cuales las apariciones de su "casamentera" lo hicieron reflexionar, su hombre se estaba moldeando, mejorando día a día, definitivamente era él con quien quería despertar el resto de su vida, caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa, Shuester lo vio acompañado y se sintió más tranquilo, la vieja como le decía tendría palabras para consolarlo o darle ánimos para no perder la fe,

Kurt: Mi corazón me indica que está vivo,

Gertrudis: Entonces así será,

Kurt: Cuando lo saquen de ahí,

Kurt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al verlo le diría "ya tengo fe en nosotros totalmente", seguro él le contestaría "me debió caer un techo encima", los primeros golpes recibos por Ikar le valieron esa prueba la cual desató todo, los siguientes fueron los golpes de esos hombres, con los cuales Kurt aceptó intentar algo serio con él,

Kurt: No era necesario el techo encima

Gertrudis: Es una prueba muchacho,

Kurt: ¿Por qué le pasó eso?

Gertrudis: La vida te tiene preparada muchas cosas, a ver dime, ¿adivinabas tú casarte con Anderson en Enero?

Kurt: En lo absoluto, más bien esperaba matarlo, sacarlo de casa el Armado

Mientras los hombres seguían moviendo los escombros, Gertrudis lo hizo recorrer todos los meses a Kurt, hablando de lo vivido con Blaine, poco a poco se fue calmando, ¿dónde se había enamorado?, esa respuesta era difícil de contestar, quizás desde la primera vez en la cual estuvieron juntos, donde hubiera sido era lo de menos, necesitaba decirle el gran amor que tenía hacia él, como quería compartir todo con él, quizás ver la forma de iniciar él su especialidad porque Kurt debía esperar un poco por su bebé, Emma veía como hablaban, prefirió permanecer lejos, también estaba muy angustiada, al escuchar la infinidad de cosas vividas juntos, las cartas de su hijo a veces le resultaban un poco inverosímiles, pero por lo que oía eran ciertas.

En Matamiedos, los dos colegas que permanecían allá con sus familias, recibieron la lamentable noticia, querían bajar a ayudar, después de todo diez meses viviendo juntos, se había formado una buena amistad, sobretodo cuando comenzaron a ser guías de Blaine para conquistar a la colega,

Mike: ¿Bajamos?

Wes: Aunque queramos Chang, no podemos dejar aquí solo,

Mike: Cierto, solo nos queda echar buena vibra desde acá

Wes: Si, ojalá Blaine tenga muchas vidas como los gatos

Mike: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Wes: Porque los golpes de junio estuvieron duros, ahora un techo,

Mike: Y le agregamos el bebé

Wes: Oiga, no diga eso,

Mike: Para él fue un gran golpe, una sorpresa, algo de lo cual huía

Wes: La boda con el colega, su maldición, yo creo por eso se le cayó el techo

Mike: Mejor dejemos de decir cosas, vamos a ver a nuestras esposas,

Los dos comunicaron la lamentable noticia a sus esposas, ambas se sentaron en seco, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar del asunto porque llegó un niño herido, mientras lo curaban, Chang recordó el todos las peleas de la exitosa radionovela, lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la mamá del niño,

- Doctor, me da pena preguntar,

Mike: Su hijo está bien, es solo una pequeña herida

- No de eso, ¿el doctor Anderson murió?

Mike: Hasta donde tenemos noticias no, ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Se regó como pólvora, la gente aquí lo quiere mucho, se ha ganado a pulso eso, como ustedes

Mike: Tienen sus favoritismos pero Anderson mejoró, porque al principio nadie quería entrar a consulta con él

- Era muy seco para tratar a las personas, pero su esposo lo ayudó mucho, cambió totalmente,

Mike: Si, también el doctor Hummel aprendió, tampoco debemos desmeritar al colega,

En México, su mamá de Kurt, estaba muy angustiada, Arlet lo notó, subió muy enojada a su recámara, incluso pudo ver como su padre aunque no queriendo ser evidente, también mostraba una preocupación por su hermano, en las noticias hablaban de daños materiales, pero hasta ahora ninguna muerte, el comandante no había dado noticias de lo sucedido a Anderson, hasta no tener el cuerpo sin vida, había posibilidades de encontrarlo vivo, Arlet se estaba bañando para quitarse el asco que sentía en su cuerpo,

Arlet: Ojalá estés muerto, así jamás regresarás a México,

Iba saliendo de bañarse cuando sonó el teléfono, a Ikar las cosas en el trabajo se le habían complicado, su padre le había encargado cerrar un trato muy importante, pero no tenía la menor idea de como hacerlo, siempre el encargado de realizar esos trabajos era su auxiliar, pero estaba de vacaciones, al conocer al hombre con quien debía cerrar negociaciones, este al ver una foto de Arlet en el escritorio de su oficina, le dio varios piropos a su prometida, aunque más bien parecía otra cosa,

Ikar: Ven a mi oficina enseguida

Arlet: ¿Para qué?, es tarde ya

Ikar: Te lo ordeno,

Arlet: Está bien

Ikar: Ponte el vestido negro que te regalé

Arlet: ¡Ese!, enseño todo, mi padre se infarta si me ve salir así

Ikar: Tráelo en una bolsa entonces, y te cambias aquí

Arlet: Ok

Ikar: No te tardes, me urge tenerte aquí

Arlet al escuchar el me urge, nunca intuyó la razón de Ikar para querer verla con tanta prisa, Arlet se vistió y preparó el vestido, al bajar vio como sus papás casi hablaban murmurando,

Elizabeth: ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Burt: No sé mujer, en las noticias no hablan de muertos

Elizabeth: Estoy muy preocupada,

Burt: Yo también, a pesar de todo es nuestro hijo, si le pasó algo

Arlet: ¿De qué hablan?

Elizabeth: De nada hija

Arlet: Pensé comentaban lo de mi hermano, como en donde está hubo un temblor fuerte

Burt: Escuchaste las noticias

Arlet: Si, voy a ver a Ikar,

Salió de su casa con el odio a su hermano incrementado, sin imaginar el sufrimiento por el cual Kurt pasaba, sus padres estaban preocupados por Kurt y eran tan ciegos para no ver el infierno de Arlet al lado de Ikar, aunque de gratis, porque de querer se podría librar de Ikar, manejó despacio, algo en su intuición le decía como pasaría otra experiencia desagradable, no estaba nada errada, cuando llegó Ikar estaba afuera de la oficina, la tomó del brazo, la jaló y la llevó a uno de los baños, la hizo ponerse el vestido, además de quitarse un poco de maquillaje para verse más chica, lo cual le extrañó a ella, normalmente le pedía acentuar su maquillaje para representar más edad, así la gente no lo veía con una mocosa, la llevó hasta su oficina, la dejó sentada en el sillón, pero antes de salir

Ikar: Tú como siempre

Arlet: ¿Qué?

Ikar: Flojita y cooperando

Arlet: ¿Para qué?

Ikar: A alguien le gustaste mucho amor y yo debo cerrar un trato

Arlet: No otra vez Ikar,

Ikar: Tú has cada cosa indicada, ok, sin respingar,

Arlet sintió como el estómago se le revolvía, unos segundos después vio entrar a un hombre gordo, el cual se le fue encima, ella respingó, pero Ikar entró y con la mirada la doblegó, el señor hizo cuanto quiso con ella, al final todavía estando desnuda, firmó el dichoso contrato, sus sentimientos eran tan encontrados, por qué su hermano se había fijado en alguien tan enfermizo, por qué ella se había obsesionada con él y por qué debía padecer eso mientras su hermanito estaba feliz con su esposo,

Ikar: Así me gustas, los dejas muy contentos

Arlet: No vuelvo a hacer algo así,

Ikar: Lo harás las veces las cuales necesite yo, es más en dos meses nos casaremos, así podré disponer de ti a la hora en la cual me plazca,

Arlet: Ikar, estás loco,

Ikar: Tú me elegiste así, además te gusta todo, lo disfrutas,

Arlet: Fue horrible, el hombre ese casi me aplasta, hasta me lastimó

Ikar: Calmada, ¿te borro el mal rato?

Ikar se comenzó a desvestir, lo último deseado por Arlet en ese momento era algo así, lo quiso rechazar, pero recibió dos cachetadas por parte de él, no tenían mucho de haber empezado a estar juntos en su oficina, cuando entró su secretaria, la cual dejó caer los papeles que llevaba al suelo, Ikar se levantó, cerró la puerta y Arlet volvió a vivir algo horrendo, parecía estar pagando muy caro lo inventado a su hermano; una vez terminado ese horror, la secretaria estaba encima de su prometido, mientras ella solo observaba como estaban haciendo cosas,

Ikar: Aprende este mujer es buena,

- Tu prometida también,

Estaba tan enfermo, hasta ella se sentía estar loca para permitir una cosa así en sus narices, pero Ikar jugaba con ella muy fácilmente, él podía estar con otras personas porque Arlet se revolcaba con otros, con lo cual la mujer se sentía mal. Los padres de ella ni de fingido imaginaban nada, para ellos Ikar era el yerno ejemplar, incluso recordando eso,

Burt: Fue su decisión, le ofrecimos regresar y olvidar todo

Elizabeth: Es nuestro hijo

Burt: Está muerto para nosotros

Elizabeth: No digas esas, Dios puede castigarnos, si mi hijo no

Burt: Kurt no es nuestro hijo,

Clara vio como el padre de Kurt abandonó la sala, ella entró a consolar a la señora, en su corazón a veces sentía estar juzgando mal a su hijo, jamás les dio ni un mínimo rastro de estar haciendo alguna cosa,

Clara: Señora, debe estar bien el niño

Marina: Eso espero,

Clara: Se perdió de un hermoso momento, lo hubiera visto, se veía hermoso en su traje de novio, todo nervioso, cuando caminó hacia al altar

Elizabeth: Basta Clara, no quiero escuchar nada más sobre Kurt

Clara: Por favor señora, recapacite, el niño está embarazado va a necesitar de usted cuando tenga a su bebé

Elizabeth: A la única a quien ayudaré será a Arlet cuando se case como Dios manda con Ikar

Clara: Kurt se casó por la iglesia,

Elizabeth: Ya

La señora dejó a Clara en la sala, la inocencia de ella era evidente para Clara, más de presenciar algunas cosas, de creer haber visto algo, pero no podía hacer mucho, sus padres eran ciegos, para ellos los cascos ligeros de su hijo habían dañado a un hombre tan bueno como Ikar. En Otaez, la mayor parte de los escombros fueron retirados, por fin pudieron entrar dos hombres de salvamento a la casa, Kurt en cuanto vio la posibilidad de entrar quiso hacerlo, había permanecido tranquilo, pero ahora la angustia estaba creciendo,

Shuester: No Kurt es peligroso

Kurt: Quiero entrar Shuester

Shuester: Hijo, espera, las personas están capacitadas, saben cómo mover las cosas,

Kurt: Pero

Nick: Si Colega, tranquilo,

Kurt: Nick no me digas que esté tranquilo, no puedo estarlo, mi esposo puede salir vivo o muerto de ahí,

En el interior de la casa, los de rescate movían las cosas con cuidado, según lo narrado deberían encontrarlo cerca de la ventana, había algo de escombro el cual movieron con cuidado, buscaron la forma de liberar la ventana para sacar por ahí el escombro, los restos de la casa, por fortuna solo parte del techo se había caído, las recámaras tenían unas partes caídas, pero no mucho, otros dos hombres más entraron, entre los cuatro se dieron a la tarea de mover los muebles, escombros y demás para dar con el cuerpo de Anderson, ya fuera vivo o muerto. Kurt afuera de la casa daba vueltas, Shuester, Nick y Emma intentaban controlarlo, el comandante los alejó de Kurt para hablar

Comandante: Sería bueno llevarse al doctor

Shuester: ¿Ya dieron con él?

Comandante: No, pero no sabemos cómo lo vamos a encontrar

Emma: Comandante no diga eso

Comandante: Lo siento señora, según los de salvamento, la parte donde hay más derrumbe es cerca de la ventana, justo donde se encontraba el doctor,

Emma: No vamos a poder mover a mi yerno de aquí

Shuester: Lo debemos convencer, el impacto lo pondría mal

El comandante hablaba como si tuvieran el cuerpo ya sin vida del Doctor Anderson, Kurt viendo a todos distraídos entró a la casa, Kurt iba a encontrar por si solo a su esposo, quizás su intuición lo guiaría, al entrar en su pensamiento dijo "chiquita ayúdame a dar con tu papá", cerca de la ventana había un baño, Kurt se escondió atrás de una puerta, cuando los de salvamento salieron con la puerta del baño, la cual estaba tirada, Kurt se abrió paso entre los escombros, casi se cae, logró entrar al baño, al estar ahí, pudo ver el cuerpo de Blaine en el piso; cuando Blaine comenzó a ver como el techo se derrumbaba, dedujo no poder salir por la ventana, por ello buscó refugio debajo del marco de la puerta del baño, vio como la casa se comenzó a caer en pedazos, pasaron muchas cosas en su mente, la primera fue Kurt y su bebé, no podía morirse, debía vivir para moldearse y ser un buen padre, darle a su hija todo lo bueno adquirido al lado de Kurt, su pequeñita no merecía crecer sola, ahora menos que nunca deseaba encontrar la muerte en Otaez, tenía demasiadas razones para vivir.

Kurt se acercó temeroso al cuerpo de Blaine en el piso, tenía sangre escurriendo por su frente, ¿estaría vivo o muerto?, caminó y se puso de rodillas, debía tomarle la mano para saber si tenía pulso o no, afuera Emma, Shuester, Nick y el comandante se asustaron de no verlo,

Emma: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Shuester: Seguro ya anda adentro de la casa

Nick: Vamos Shuester,

Comandante: Esperen

Emma: Lo siento comandante, pero mi hijo está allá adentro y mi yerno, esa casa está de pie de milagro, debemos sacar a ambos ya,

Los de salvamento casi fueron empujados por otra gente, estaban haciendo todo muy lento, Shuester, Nick y Emma por fin dieron con Kurt, quien estaba intentando tomar la mano de Blaine

Emma: ¿Está vivo?

Kurt: No sé,

Shuester se acercó y tomó la mano de Blaine para checarle el pulso,

Kurt: ¿Tiene pulso?

Kurt cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de Shuester,

Shuester: Él...

* * *

_._

_Es todo por hoy.._

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._

_._

_._

**SPOILERS**

_A Shuester se le comenzaron a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, Kurt al no escuchar respuesta abrió los ojos, Elena sacudió a Shuester_

* * *

_Kurt se puso a llorar en brazos de su suegra_


	53. Capítulo 53

_Buenas tarde Colegas =)_

_¡Que disfruten el primer capítulo de hoy!_

* * *

**53**

A Shuester se le comenzaron a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, Kurt al no escuchar respuesta abrió los ojos, Emma sacudió a Shuester,

Emma: ¿Tiene pulso?

Shuester: Si, vamos a sacarlo de aquí,

Kurt respiró aliviado, se agachó y le dio un beso a Blaine, aunque se había refugiado en el marco de la puerta terminado el temblor intentó salir, pero un pequeño trozo del techo le cayó en la cabeza y por eso quedó tendido ahí inconsciente, entre Shuester y Duval lo sacaron, Kurt iba llorando por lo cual al verlos salir con el cuerpo, la gente pensó lo peor, Gertrudis se abrió paso entre la multitud,

Gertrudis: Está vivo, traqueteado pero vivo,

Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio, lo llevaron hasta la iglesia, donde Kurt se encargó de curarlo, aunque estaba nervioso, Kurt quiso ser quien lo atendiera, Shuester y Nick solo lo auxiliaron, no tenían mucho de haber sacado a Blaine cuando la casa sufrió un derrumbe, el comandante acordonó el área, estaba Don Cosme a su lado,

Don Cosme: El Doctor tuvo suerte

Comandante: Si, unos minutos más y sino la contaba,

A la hora de haberlo encontrado y curado, Blaine reaccionó, al despertar recibió un gran beso de Kurt, en sus ojos pudo ver la enorme angustia por la cual pasó,

Blaine: Te creías libre de mí, mi cielo

Kurt: No digas eso

Blaine: Fue un chiste,

Kurt: Mi amor no estoy para chistes,

Se puso a llorar, Blaine se intentó incorporar un poco, pero el golpe en la cabeza había estado duro, Kurt lo abrazó, Blaine le dijo al oído como lo amaba, como al verse ahí encerrado y posiblemente con todo para morir renegó porque quería estar a su lado, hacerlo tener fe en ellos, Kurt se rió

Kurt: Ya tengo toda la fe en nosotros mi amor, te amo,

Blaine: Necesité un techo, de haber sabido,

Kurt: No, solo yo necesitaba darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí,

Blaine: Tú eres igual de importante para mí,

Esa noche la pasaron en el pueblo, al día siguiente Shuester los subió a ambos a Matamiedos, las cosas en el pueblo estaban tranquilas, solo Nick y Jeff se quedarían para auxiliar a la gente, en Otaez empezaría la etapa de reconstrucción de los daños a las diferentes casas, aunque Blaine se ofreció a ayudar realmente no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, iba a requerir de reposo y muchos cuidados, Emma se sentía tan dichosa de tener a su hijo con vida, más allá de eso, verlo tan cambiado, tan entregado a ayudar a los demás, también tan enamorado de su esposo, a Kurt muchas de sus dudas del futuro se le borraron, debía vivir el presente porque el mañana era algo tan incierto, estaban acostados después de haberle dado de comer,

Blaine: ¿Te angustiaste?

Kurt: Mucho,

Blaine: No llores, te hace daño,

Kurt: Déjame llorar, me sentí tan mal, tanto te negué mi amor hacia ti,

Blaine: Mi cielo, por fortuna tengo varias vidas,

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine lo besó muy despacio, Kurt seguía llorando en sus brazos, se sentía mal, porque si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, se hubiera quedado con muchas cosas dentro, poco a poco se fue calmando, aunque si aprovechó ese momento para expresarle todos sus sentimientos, los cuales había guardado demasiado a pesar de estar casados, Blaine se emocionó, la forma como se expresó Kurt, le hizo ver como ambos definitivamente estaban muy enamorados, su mal carácter lo tenían, pero pesaba más el amor,

Blaine: No más porque me siento todo mareado

Kurt: Sino qué

Blaine: Te hacía mío

Kurt: Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso, ahora debes descansar,

Blaine: No mucho, porque en cualquier momento salta nuestra pequeña, ¿cuánto tendrás de embarazo?

Kurt: Ni idea, dejé de reglar en Agosto o fue Julio, ya ni sé,

Blaine: Creo fue Julio mi cielo, aunque según tú lo hiciste,

Kurt: Umm, si fuera así, tiene que haber sido cuando sucedió lo del gringo

Blaine: Muy posiblemente, te amé muchas horas esa vez,

Kurt: Me has amado muchas horas y temía no me amaras más,

Blaine: Pero aquí estoy, con un hoyo en la cabeza, igual se me arregla el cerebro

Kurt: Pobre, tengo un esposo descalabrado pero todo un héroe, salvaste a la niña,

Blaine: Al menos mi hoyo y la preocupación de mi esposo sirvió, ¿la niña está bien?

Kurt: Si, se llevó un susto, pero todo por la necedad de su padre, hasta me iba a dejar viudo

Blaine: ¿Y no querías estar?

Kurt: No, como crees

Blaine: Ouch, no hables de golpe mi cielo, ya estoy lo suficiente abollado por ahora,

Kurt: Lo siento, ¿qué vas a querer de cenar?

Blaine: No sé, por ahora quiero un besito tuyo,

Kurt: Ok, uno y luego me voy a hacer las labores de los dos

Blaine: No,

Kurt: Si, tú debes estar en reposo,

Blaine: Ya me siento bien

Kurt: Ahora tú eres mi paciente y me obedeces

Blaine: Ahh te estás desquitando

Kurt: No, solo

Blaine: Cielo no llores, estoy vivo, siénteme, estuve en una situación difícil, pero para nuestra fortuna todavía hay mucho camino juntos el cual recorrer

Kurt: Si, y lo quiero hacer a tu lado, te amo, llegando a la capital vamos a ver lo de tu especialidad, yo voy a esperar un tiempo para hacerla pero tú si iniciarás

Blaine: Como digas,

Kurt: ¿No quieres?

Blaine: Desde luego y ya decidí en que me voy a especializar

Kurt: Me compartes tu decisión

Blaine: Por supuesto, quiero ser pediatra

Kurt: ¡Tú pediatra!, no soportas a los niños

Blaine: Voy a tener una hija, creo debo aprender mucho de bebés,

Kurt le hizo compañía un rato más, Blaine se durmió, fue a buscar a Shuester para saber como iban a trabajar, se sintió un poco mal porque llegó a interrumpir, Shuester se estaba besando con Emma, se excusó por llegar digamos en mal momento,

Emma: No hijo, ¿pasa algo?

Kurt: Solo vine a ver cuáles eran las obligaciones de Blaine y las mías

Shuester: Anderson debe estar en reposo

Kurt: Yo cubriré ambas,

Emma: Tú también necesitas descansar,

Kurt: Estoy bien,

Shuester: Ok, hagamos esto, por hoy te quedas únicamente cuidando a tu esposo, mañana harás guardia d con Chang y d con Hudson, ¿le parece Doctor?

Kurt: Si, ¿a quién le toca la cocina?

Shuester: Por eso no te apures, las esposas de los Doctores se encargarán de cocinar, digamos para pagar su hospedaje

Kurt: Ok, ¿entonces ya hay alguien?

Shuester: Si doctor, ¿algo más?

Kurt: Nada, me retiro,

Emma: ¿Cómo sigue mi hijo?

Kurt: Bien, en unos días se recuperará no aguantará estar tanto en cama,

Emma: Eso júralo, mi hijo era bien necio para permanecer en reposo cuando se enfermaba

Shuester: Valiente doctor,

Kurt se fue con su esposo como lo mandó Shuester, en el camino se topó con Rachel y Tina, las esposas de sus colegas,

Tina: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien, ¿dónde dejaste a tu bebé?

Tina: Está durmiendo y se quedó con su papá en guardia

Kurt: Ahh ya, yo me quería incorporar, pero Shuester me mandó con mi esposo

Tina: Supongo debiste pasar una angustia muy grande, cuando fue lo de las lluvias yo estaba muy preocupada por Mike

Kurt: Me quería morir, tanto le negué mi amor y si ya no tenía oportunidad de verlo

Rachel: Quizás fue una prueba para hacerte ver lo mucho que lo amas, yo así he tomado la separación entre Finn y yo, nos hizo valorar muchas cosas, ahora estamos más unidos,

Kurt: Si, aunque un techo de verdad no era necesario

Kurt volteó al cielo riéndose, habló un poco más con Rachel y Tina, quienes le dieron algunas recomendaciones de su embarazo, llegó a casa el Armado y él todavía se encontraba durmiendo, agarró una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir una carta, en las líneas se leía algo así, _Papás, quizás no les importe saber, pero me casé, con un hombre maravilloso, me da pena no haberlos tenido en ese momento conmigo, fue mágico, la boda la organizó la gente del pueblo, por cierto a Blaine lo ven aquí en Otaez como héroe, a mí me salvó para empezar de un monstruo como Ikar, aunque ustedes no lo vean así, también de dos criminales y anteayer salvó a una niña de morir aplastada; también quiero comunicarles una linda noticia para mí, estoy esperando un bebé, mi esposo espera sea niña, yo ya lo estoy creyendo, tengo julio, agosto, septiembre, octubre, es decir más o menos cuatro meses de embarazo, aquí mucha gente me ha dado consejos sobre las cosas buenas para mi embarazo y las cuales lo pondrían en riesgo, me gustaría estar recibiéndolas de mi madre, solo me resta dos meses más o menos de internado, casi nada, al llegar a la capital en Enero, espero me den la oportunidad de presentarles a mi esposo, porque creo merezco un voto de confianza de su parte, yo no hice nada malo, no me avergüenzo de nada, solo debo agradecer a Dios el enviarme aquí, de otra forma hubiera terminado infeliz al lado de Ikar._ La carta fue muy larga, Kurt les habló de alguna forma en esa carta con el corazón en la mano, al despertar Blaine la compartió con él, sentía feo no poder hacer nada para cambiar la actitud de los padres de Kurt, lo único en sus manos era darle mucho amor, una vida plena y una nueva familia.

Los días fueron pasando, Kurt hizo las guardias como indicó Shuester, la estancia de las esposas de los doctores resultó un gran alivio, incluso Rachel y Tina se dieron a la tarea de ayudar a los niños de la zona con clases para entender mejor las matemáticas, además Tina, se incorporó para seguir haciendo su internado de alguna forma, en la ciudad había logrado cubrir las horas más rápido, Shuester esos métodos de medición no le iban, él necesitaba un año a sus incautos, porque durante todos esos meses pasaban por muchas cosas las cuales les forjaban el carácter, con todo lo sucedido del temblor, a Shuester se le había olvidado enviar sus reportes, muerto de risa y al lado de Emma escribió uno de los últimos de esa digamos generación de incautos,

Shuester: Bien, te lo dije compadre, has cambiado aquí todo, tengo a las esposas de todos mis incautos viviendo aquí, lo cual ha sido toda una experiencia, fui partícipe de dos bodas de mis incautos, porque déjame informarte... Duval se nos casó con su prometido en estas tierras, a la suma de cosas está la concepción de un bebé en Matamiedos, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?, Hummel y Anderson escribieron a la cigüeña estando por acá, para mi también Chang y su esposa hicieron lo propio, pero todavía no lo compruebo, creo me enfoqué a la vida personal de mis incautos; pasando a los asuntos profesionales todos han tenido un desarrollo impresionante, Anderson ha aprendido a ser una persona más humana con sus pacientes, Hummel a tener más temple, Duval, Chang y Hudson han sido todo un caso, se me volvieron a parte de cupidos, todos unos sabios en dietas, porque los guisos de una señora les estaba haciendo estragos, en general todos han presentado una evolución grandísima, ninguno es quien llegó, tanto personal como profesionalmente, no sabes el gusto de tenerlos conmigo, aunque ya se me va a acabar el veinte.

Shuester firmó la carta y cerró el sobre, Emma pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la despedida debía ser muy dura para él, un año conviviendo con ellos les debía tomar cariño, Shuester intentaba no involucrarse a nivel personal, pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar, cada uno de sus incautos se había ganado un lugar en su mente y corazón, incluso los dos que huyeron.

Noviembre resultó un mes muy difícil, al menos los primeros quince días, el temblor había dejado asustada a la gente, no solía darse mucho por esa región, menos tan fuertes, unos investigadores hasta fueron para determinar la causa de ese fenómeno en una zona así, después de varios análisis no encontraron una causa concreta, las parejas de Matamiedos estaban viendo el atardecer, Blaine se había recuperado ya,

Mike: Con razón les gusta venirse aquí, colegas

Kurt: Se tiene una vista preciosa Chang

Shuester: Están en lo cierto

Blaine: Shuester, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Shuester: Digo, yo también tengo derecho a venir a echar novio con tu mamá,

Blaine: Míralos, dijo novio

Emma: Si, hijo, me lo pidió y yo acepté,

Finn: Enhorabuena señora, es medio cascarrabias pero

Shuester: Hudson, todavía le falta mes y medio de internado, recuérdelo, o se quiere pasar otro año por aquí

Finn: Yo encantado,

Rachel: Oye, ¿quieres estar lejos de mí?

Finn: No Rachel, te amo y quiero estar muy cerca de ti,

Emma: ¿Qué opinas hijo?

Kurt: No tiene nada que opinar, verdad

Blaine: Ya habló el dueño de mis quincenas,

Kurt: Llegando a la capital, porque aquí no recibimos paga,

Blaine: Mi cielo,

Nick: Te traen bien enamorado verdad colega,

Blaine: Si hasta las manitas, y todo, Nick

Nick: Gracias a Dios no te pasó nada con el techo

Blaine: Me pasó, gracias al techo, mi cielo ya tiene fe en nosotros, ¿verdad?

Kurt: Toda la del mundo, porque de nada vale preocuparme por el mañana, solo el presente y te amo mucho

Blaine lo besó, los diez se quedaron viendo el atardecer, una vez que se puso la luna, Shuester propuso hacer una fogata a la mitad de Matamiedos, normalmente lo hacía hasta fin de año, pero después de todo lo vivido era bueno convivir más, disfrutar ese último tiempo, le estaba pesando mucho dejar de ver a sus incautos, también la partida de Emma aunque ya eran novios, mientras preparaban lo de la fogata, Emma y Shuester se quedaron cerca de Mataárboles, él vio hacia donde guardaban la leña, la cual habían sacado la suficiente para hacer el fuego, jaló a Emma al interior, cerró bien la puerta, Blaine fue por un poco más para tener cerca y vio cerrada la puerta,

Blaine: Este canijo se metió a mi mamá, ojalá no me den un hermano a esta edad,

Emma estaba cerca de la menopausia, en los últimos meses no había tenido regla, por lo cual según el doctor cualquier probabilidad de embarazo era nula, Shuester la llevó al hueco favorito de Kurt y Blaine,

Emma: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Shuester: Según dicen este lugar tiene una vibra especial

Emma: ¿Cómo?

Shuester: Si,

Shuester la comenzó a besar, quizás todo era psicológico, pero el amarse ahí resultaba toda una experiencia, ya lo habían comprobado Kurt y Blaine, Mike y Tina, Nick y Jeff, ahora estaba resultando ser toda una experiencia para Shuester y Emma, quienes se sentían tan vivos, tan completos, podría resultar tal vez incómodo hacerlo en el piso, pero él quería culminar, se acostó

Shuester: Arriba tú

Emma: ¿Por qué?

Shuester: Porque así estás más cómoda

Emma: Jamás lo he hecho así, mi ex marido se sentía

Shuester: Shh, no lo menciones,

Resultó toda una experiencia, Emma veía al hombre debajo de ella, lo besó lentamente, ¿por qué no lo había conocido antes?, ¿por qué no antes de su esposo?, quizás todo tiene un porque, estaban en buena edad, casi con nada de aliento por haber vivido un encuentro tan apasionado,

Emma: ¿Podrías dejar Matamiedos?

Shuester: Para qué

Emma: Para vivir conmigo,

Shuester: ¿Quieres eso?

Emma: Vamos a vestirnos

Shuester: Emma contesta

Emma: No sé,

Shuester: ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?

Emma: Porque me gustaría tenerte conmigo, amanecer contigo como lo hemos hecho, no sé, vamos a vestirnos

Shuester: No, espera,

Emma: Han de estar esperándonos en la fogata

Shuester: Deberán esperar un poco más, ¿quieres vivir juntos?

Emma: Si,

Shuester la besó, la respuesta fue muy simple, ella lo quería, pero él debía tomar una decisión, quedarse ahí era difícil, Emma no podía partirse en dos, anhelaba tener a Shuester a su lado, aunque también deseaba apoyar a su yerno en su embarazo, ayudarlo con su pequeña, porque solo la tendría a ella como su abuela, no estaba muy errada, los padres de Kurt recibieron la carta, la leyeron, y escribieron algo así de vuelta,

Burt: _Señor se equivocó de dirección, nosotros solo tenemos una hija la cual está por casarse a principios de Enero, le agradecemos rectifique la dirección a la cual escribe._

Cuando Kurt recibió la carta, sintió un rasguño en su corazón, la tiró a la basura, solo tenía a su diamante en bruto y a una nueva familia, hasta con cuñadas y sobrinita había resultado, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata, incluso Shuester y Emma, comenzaron a platicar varias cosas de la estancia esos meses,

Wes: La verdad las peleas de los colegas, daban mucha risa

Blaine: Pero se quedaron sin diversión,

Shuester: Nos da gusto Blaine, al menos así yo dejé de tocar la puerta todas las noches, recuerdo la primera les dije

Kurt: Tienen todo el internado para matarse

Shuester: Así es Doctor, ¿me escucharon mal verdad?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Shuester: Porque me habrán oído tienen todo el internado para amarse o enamorarse

Blaine: Escuchamos a la perfección Shuester, pero conforme fueron pasando los días, este hombre me robó el corazón, con todo y sus convicciones

Kurt: Mira quien lo dice, tú me quitaste parte de esas convicciones y también robaste mi corazón

Finn: Oiga colega, ya medio infiero la respuesta pero por qué nos taparon las bocinas

Blaine: Porque si no se enteraban de otros episodios no aptos para ser escuchados

Mike: Ya decíamos,

Tina: ¿Cómo se pudieron odiar y luego amar?

Blaine: Ni idea Tina,

Kurt: Yo si tengo una idea, porque a pesar de ser tan rudo te mostraste en una ocasión muy especial sensible y todo un caballero conmigo,

Blaine no preguntó la ocasión lo haría en privado, siguieron hablando, Shuester se interesó por saber los planes de sus incautos, Kurt fue el primero en contestar,

Kurt: Yo tener a mi bebé, quizás trabajar y apoyar a mi esposo en su especialidad,

Emma: Así se habla yerno,

Emma se estaba llevando muy bien con Kurt, quizás estaba influyendo demasiado la actitud de la familia de él, la mayoría de los incautos estaba pensando en hacer una especialidad, disfrutar de su familia, etc., Shuester estaba muy entrado escuchando a cada uno sus planes, al terminar todos, Blaine le regresó la pregunta,

Blaine: Y tú Shuester, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Shuester: Debo tomar muchas decisiones Blaine, más porque

Shuester se detuvo, ¿sería correcto decir la proposición de Emma?, la volteó a ver, ella asintió con la cabeza,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Irme a vivir con ella,

Kurt: Si, así tendré a mi papá postizo cerca, porque el de verdad no quiere saber de mí

Blaine: Mi cielo,

Kurt: Es la verdad, les mandé una carta y me contestaron un "rectifique la dirección porque no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre"

Emma: Hijo,

Emma lo abrazó, Kurt se puso a llorar en brazos de su suegra, genial ella lo estaba entendiendo y comprendiendo como sus padres no lo hacían, un poco más tarde se fueron a dormir, cuando entraron a Casa el Armado, Blaine le hizo cosquillas

Blaine: Mi cielo, ya no me siento mareado

Kurt: Tan rápido se te quitó

Blaine: Aja, ¿quieres ser mío toda la noche?

Kurt: Toda no, un ratito quizás,

Blaine: No, toda

Ambos riendo y sin ropa llegaron a la cama, Kurt se acostó y lo vio muy coquetamente,

Kurt: Tienes poder de convencimiento

Blaine: Todita la noche,

Kurt: Si, lo que tú quieras

Blaine lo comenzó a besar justo donde más lo excitaba, Kurt revolvió su cabello, cuando estuvieron unidos después de un delicioso ritual de caricias y besos,

Blaine: Mi cielo...ummm... quiero preguntarte...algo

Kurt: Umm...¿qué?...

Blaine: ¿Cuál...fue el momento...?

Kurt lo besó, le susurró al oído cuando lo defendió de Ikar y se portó como todo un caballero, a pesar de que Kurt se había casi aventado a él, además a partir de ese día lo libró de un idiota como Ikar, Blaine se rió, aunque la risa le duró poco, ambos comenzaron a moverse más exigentemente, cayó rendido,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

Blaine: ¿Te arrepientes de haberte quedado?

Kurt: No, porque estoy con mi diamante, y voy a tener una hija de él

Blaine: ¡Ya soy diamante!

Kurt: Si amor, quizás te falta poco de pulir, pero ese techo me demostró la enorme calidad humana que tienes dentro y la fortuna de haberte encontrado,

Blaine: Ahora si posees fe en nosotros

Kurt: Toda, además ya me conoces, tú dices si me engañas

Blaine: No mi cielo, yo derechito, porque tú me serás fiel,

Kurt: Eres fiel con quien lo es contigo

Blaine: Si, ¿entonces si toda la noche?

Kurt: Umm, si

* * *

.

¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!

Espero sus reviews :D


	54. Capítulo 54

**54**

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquella tarde casi noche, donde Emma le había dicho a Shuester lo de irse a vivir juntos, obviamente con todas las implicaciones conllevadas con esto, entre ellas dejar Matamiedos, Shuester andaba muy distraído, regresar a la ciudad era algo no muy atrayente para él, pero después de saborear el amanecer acompañado, las noches y días al lado de Emma, se preguntaba si podría volver a vivir solo, sin una sonrisa de una mujer, Gertrudis lo vio todo ensimismado y le sacó casi con tirabuzón lo sucedido en su interior,

Gertrudis: ¿Cuál es el gran lío?

Shuester: No sé, por primera vez en mi vida no encuentro la decisión adecuada,

Gertrudis: Yo la veo muy clara,

Shuester: Si, ¿cuál es según tú?

Gertrudis: Irte con Emma, has estado mucho solo y ahora una buena mujer te está pidiendo irte a vivir con ella, disfrutar del resto de su vida, ¿cambiarías eso por quedarte aquí solo?, con una vieja a la cual según tú ya no aguantas, a recibir otros muchachos cada año con los cuales les das tus conocimientos pero luchas por no encariñarte con ellos porque estás consciente que al cabo de unos meses se irán

Shuester: Tengo un compromiso aquí con la gente y con esos muchachos a los cuales ni siquiera les conozco el rostro,

Gertrudis: Ya diste mucho por la medicina, quizás ahora sea tiempo de darte oportunidad de vivir a ti

Shuester: No estoy tan seguro de ello,

Gertrudis: Voy a darte unos golpes, mira a tu alrededor, la soledad de este lugar te ayudó a curarte de lo sucedido con tu familia, te escudaste en esta lugar para estar lejos de los recuerdos, pero ahora no volverás a la ciudad por eso, sino para iniciar una nueva vida, incluso podrías tomar algún curso para actualizarte, yo que sé

Shuester: Vieja, a veces eres tan sabía

Gertrudis: Ya no le des vueltas, imagínate, vas a gozar de la compañía de una buena mujer, tener a tu hijo postizo al lado y hasta un nieto en poco tiempo

Shuester: ¡Yo abuelo!,

Gertrudis: Pues si eres pareja de Emma, te conviertes en abuelo postizo del bebé de la pareja como era

Shuester: De la radionovela más escuchada de la región, mujer esa memoria

Gertrudis: Ya me está pegando la senectud

Estaban en plena plática cuando vieron acercarse a Doña Tommis, el día anterior hablando, cosa rara en la señora, con Flor, la de la tienda de trajes de Novio, se percataron de la falta de un Baby shower para los futuros papás, las construcciones en Otaez seguían pero una fiesta jamás era despreciada, menos con un motivo así, la dueña de la tienda de artículos de fiesta les había regalado las invitaciones y esa misma tarde las señoras se habían puesto a llenarlas,

Doña Tommis: Buenos días,

Gertrudis: Buenos días, qué chisme trae hoy

Doña Tommis: Ninguno Gertrudis, vengo a dejar invitaciones

Gertrudis: Para qué celebración

Doña Tommis: Para un Baby Shower

Gertrudis: ¿De quién?

Doña Tommis: De los Doctores, ya casi acaban el internado y se los debemos hacer

Shuester: Eso es de puras mujeres,

Doña Tommis: No Shuester, también de hombres, para ser igualitarios en todo

Shuester: Bueno

Shuester recibió la invitación del Baby Shower, leyó el lugar de la fiesta, antes de poner algún pero Doña Tommis, le recordó las acciones del Doctor, una segunda fiesta en Matamiedos, eso de plano era una aberración para Shuester, no lo permitiría, la fiesta de despedida de solteros porque lo agarraron en curvadesprevenido, pero esta ocasión,

Gertrudis: Ni te opongas viejo, sino Emma se puede enojar

Shuester: Ya estuvo bueno de chantajes

Doña Tommis: No sea aguafiestas Shuester, será mañana, voy a darle las invitaciones a los demás y avisarles a los Doctores de su Baby Shower

Kurt y Blaine estaban en Mataárboles viendo las cajas enviadas por sus padres, Kurt no se había tomado la molestia de ver como le habían mandado hasta la última cosa propiedad suya, Blaine lo abrazó al ver como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, entró Doña Tommis con Montgomery,

Wes: Ve, aquí andan

Doña Tommis: Buenos días Doctores

Blaine: Buenos días Doña Tommis,

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿viene a consulta?

Doña Tommis: No doctor, vengo a avisarles de su Baby Shower

Blaine: ¿Qué es eso?

Kurt: Mi amor, es una reunión echa cuando alguien está embarazado,

Doña Tommis: Exacto doctor, y todo el pueblo quiere estar en su Baby Shower,

Kurt: Pues según lo organizan amigas o familiares, pero yo no tengo ni uno ni otro

Wes: Que pasó Colega, no quedamos ser hermanitos

Kurt: Cierto,

Doña Tommis: Y pues cada persona en el pueblo lo puede considerar su amigo, aquí está la invitación

Blaine tomó la invitación casi se va de espaldas cuando vio la fecha y el lugar, seguro Shuester se enojaría, Doña Tommis lo tranquilizó,

Doña Tommis: Si a Shuester le agrada tener revuelo aquí, a este lugar ni una mosca venía solo cuando era necesario y ahora es muy concurrido

Kurt: ¿Por lo de las leyendas?

Doña Tommis: Si Doctor, pero esas leyendas quedaron hundidas por la historia de ustedes, como del odio pasaron al amor

Blaine: Somos más famosos que las leyendas mi cielo,

Finn: Tú eres más famoso,

Blaine: ¿Por qué dice eso Hudson?

En el patio de Matamiedos había llegado una camioneta con un reportero y un camarógrafo quienes buscaban a Blaine para hacerle una entrevista, el asunto del heroísmo había traspasado Otaez, querían la historia para un noticiero local y también para una transmisión especial por televisión nacional, Hudson había sido el encargado de ir a buscar al "héroe", cuando puso al tanto a Blaine de la presencia de estas personas, lo tomó como una broma,

Blaine: Que gracioso Hudson

Finn: No es gracia, lo están esperando para hacerle una entrevista

Kurt: Mi amor, te volviste famoso,

Blaine: Para nada, son inventos de Hudson

Finn: No me crees ven,

Todos fueron a donde esperaba el reportero, quien se presentó ante Blaine y le pidió aceptar una entrevista, además de su heroísmo se había enterado de la peculiar historia de amor vivida entre él y su ahora esposo, lo cual también quería hacer mención en parte del digamos reportaje de ese héroe de Otaez,

Blaine: Está seguro, me quiere hacer una entrevista a mi

Reportero: Si usted accede, y si pudiera estar su esposo estaría bien

Blaine: Pues, ¿qué dices mi cielo?

Kurt: Si tú quieres,

Blaine: Está bien, pero al menos deje ponerme más decente,

Reportero: Desde luego, por lo mientras yo doy una vuelta para ver donde hacemos tomas de la entrevista

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt y Blaine se fueron a Casa el Armado entre sacados de onda y en shock, al llegar allá Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Te van a entrevistar

Blaine: Nos mi cielo, porque tú vas a estar a mi lado

Kurt: El héroe eres tú, no yo

Blaine: Pero me debes acompañar, eres mi esposo,

Kurt: No quiero salir en televisión

Blaine: Entonces yo tampoco,

Kurt: Umm, feo, pero voy a ponerme algo más decente

Blaine: Porque no solo nos peinamos y ya, no vamos a salir con traje o yo que sé, sino andamos así aquí

Kurt: Tienes razón,

No se hicieron mucho, solo se cambiaron las playeras que traían, hicieron parte de la entrevista en Matasanos, Blaine narró la historia de cómo lo golpearon y lo había salvado de sucederle algo a quien lo acompañaba en ese momento sentado a su lado,

Reportero: Entonces salvó a su esposo,

Kurt Si, pero en esa fecha todavía no éramos esposos

Blaine: Ni mi novio quería ser,

Kurt: No es cierto,

Kurt sonrió nervioso, sino mal recordaban ya eran novios, pero andaba todo renuente Kurt, de eso se pasaron a su boda, el reportero había escuchado muchas historias, no podía concebir como esos dos enamorados pudieron alguna vez tratarse mal, ambos se soltaron a reír

Blaine: Es verdad, yo no lo podía ver ni en pintura, ni Kurt a mi

Reportero: ¿Cómo terminaron compartiendo la misma casa sino se soportaban?

Kurt: Porque él no quería dormir apretujado con mis otros compañeros, Shuester el encargado me había dado la casa a mi solo para evitar problemas supongo,

Reportero: Entonces si pasaron del odio al amor

Blaine: Yo creo jamás nos odiamos, simplemente nos divertía hacernos la vida imposible,

Reportero: ¿Se divertían haciéndose sufrir?

Kurt: Un poco, yo siempre lograba hacerlo comer frío y él me hacía bañarme con agua fría

Reportero: Pero las cosas cambiaron, porque hasta se casaron

Blaine: Mucho, hasta una pequeña vamos a tener

Reportero: Si cambiaron mucho, pasando a otro tema, te volviste héroe con lo de los malhechores esos, pero refrendaste el título al arriesgar tu vida por salvar a una niña

Blaine: Por fortuna la encontré y la pude sacar antes de arriesgar su vida,

Reportero: Pero si arriesgaste la tuya,

Blaine: Realmente nunca pensé en hacerlo, aunque al quedarme ahí atrapado me preocupé por mi esposo y mi hija la cual viene en camino,

Reportero: Pasaron algunas horas para poderte sacar

Blaine: Si, debían mover los escombros con mucho cuidado, yo quedé inconsciente

Reportero: Eso cuentan, de echo te daban por muerto,

Blaine: Pero tengo muchas vidas como gatito, verdad mi cielo

Kurt: Claro

Reportero: Veo que te angustias de recordarlo, ¿cómo te sentiste?, están recién casados

Kurt: Muy mal, no contestaba, yo estaba muy desesperado, mi esposo podía estar muerto y eso me dolía profundamente,

Hablaron de varias cosas, se sentían extraños de estar narrando su vida, el reportero le pidió algunas fotos de su matrimonio para incluirlas y también se quedó al Baby Shower, al día siguiente a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, llegó la comitiva a arreglar el lugar con adornitos de cigüeña y como todos habían escuchado a Blaine hablar de una niña, eligieron los adornos de color rosa, Kurt no se había hecho ningún ultrasonido por lo cual era meramente una suposición aunque Doña Tommis y Flor consultaron a varias parteras de la zona, hasta la misma Gertrudis les dio luz verde, por la forma en la cual Kurt iba transcurriendo su embarazo sería una niña, los juegos comenzaron, ellos dos al principio estaban de espectadores, vieron como sus colegas jugaban a darse de comer con los ojos cerrados y otras cosas, durante la fiesta el camarógrafo hizo varias tomas, las cuales después hizo fotos y tuvo a bien enviarlas días posteriores al evento a los futuros papás; a pesar de la situación sufrida, la mesa de regalos para el bebé se llenó, mucha gente se había puesto a bordarle alguna prenda a la bebé, Kurt se emocionó al tomar un vestido rosa con unas flores blancas bordadas en el talle de este,

Kurt: Mira está hermoso

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: Ayy Blaine,

Blaine: Mi cielo, disculpa, pero yo creo me emocionaré mucho cuando tenga a la bebé en mis brazos, ahora aunque sé que viene, como te explico

Kurt: A ver suéltalo

Blaine: No lo creo por completo digamos, yo creo tú sientes diferente porque está la pequeña dentro de ti, la vas sintiendo y bueno ni siquiera se nota tu pancita

Kurt: Dentro de poco lo hará, pero si no te has dado cuenta se me han ensanchado las caderas, batallo para ponerme los pantalones,

Doña Tommis: Usted no se apure Doctor también le pusimos ropa para usted aprovechando que todavía le faltan algunos meses

Kurt: Muchas gracias Doña Tommis, se han tomado muchas molestias para hacer todo esto

Doña Tommis: Se lo merecen, ambos han hecho mucho por nosotros, espero regresen para el bautizo

Kurt: No como cree, que pena,

Doña Tommis: Sería sacrilegio no conocer a su bebé, deben regresar para presentarla

Blaine: Lo haremos,

Shuester era el ausente de la celebración, Emma se había adelantado, andaba extraño, quizás estaba enojado por lo de la fiesta, Gertrudis vio la preocupación en el rostro de Emma, le aclaró como seguramente Shuester estaba tomando una resolución en esos momentos y más tarde se uniría a la fiesta,

Emma: ¿Qué resolución está tomando?

Gertrudis: La referente a tu petición de vivir juntos

Emma: Se va a quedar

Gertrudis: ¿Te dijo eso?, voy a golpear a ese viejo

Emma: No me ha dicho nada, pero yo intuyo eso, él es de aquí, la ciudad creo no le gusta, si la situación fuera diferente me quedaría con él, pero Kurt va a necesitar de mi apoyo los meses restantes de su embarazo y también cuando tenga el bebé,

Gertrudis: La bebé, porque yo estoy segura, tendrán una niña,

Emma: Eso lo sabremos con seguridad ya sea hasta el día de su nacimiento o si se hace Kurt llegando un ultrasonido

Gertrudis: Bueno si

Gertrudis no andaba errada en sus suposiciones, Shuester había tomado una resolución la cual estaba escribiendo para enviársela a su amigo Figgins, hubiera querido tener una cámara que le enviará la cara de Figginsal ver el contenido de la carta,

Shuester: Amigo, pues aparte de saludarte, quiero aprovechar esta carta para informarte de una decisión a nivel personal la cual afecta directamente mi trabajo, Emma me propuso irme a vivir con ella a la capital, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto por varios días, no podía nivelar la balanza para tomar una decisión, pero hoy la vieja Gertrudis me dio como hacerlo, aquí está solo el doctor, el hombre lo había dejado olvidado, pero Emma lo revivió, además mi hijo postizo está embarazado, me hizo ilusión cuando escuché algo así como convertirme en abuelo por ende al nacer la bebé; por tal motivo me veo en la necesidad de pedirte busques a alguien para ocupar mi lugar en Matamiedos, según me mandaban incautos a los cuales yo les quitaba eso, sus miedos, regresaban siendo otros, pero este año se ha revolucionado todo y es al revés, sin embargo todavía estoy en buena edad, para tener un hijo lo dudo, pero si para disfrutar a una mujer tan bella como Emma, también de una nieta porque dados los acontecimientos, los padres de Hummel se perderán de ese lindo momento, lo cual aprovecharé yo porque la bebé de Hummel y Anderson no solo tendrá mucha abuela, sino también mucho abuelo, amigo no me resta mucho más a decirte, solo que el primero de Enero junto con mis incautos yo también parto para iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Al terminar la carta con su firma la metió en un sobre, al día siguiente sin falta la enviaría, por fin se unió a la fiesta, Kurt se acercó con él en cuanto lo vio, le pidió disculpas por ser causante de otra fiesta más en Matamiedos, Shuester lo abrazó,

Shuester: No se preocupe doctor o debo decir hijo

Kurt: No sabe cómo le agradezco haberme acompañado al altar, así no entré solo

Shuester: Para mi fue un honor, jamás le dije pero...

Kurt: Pero qué Shuester

Shuester: Le mencioné como perdí a mi familia

Kurt: Si, ¿todavía le duele?

Shuester: Mucho, les hablé de un hijo

Kurt: Aja, también falleció, la cuna es la que está usando la bebé de Chang

Shuester: Era niña Kurt, yo tenía una hija hermosa, la cual se fue al lado de su madre

Kurt: Juraría no era niña su hijo, se refirió como varón a él

Shuester: No, era una bebé, a veces hago eso, a mi me hacía ilusión tener un hijo, pero la niña me ganó el corazón en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos, pero tuve muy poco tiempo esa gracia, tendría tu edad,

Kurt: Shuester, ¿quiere ser mi papá postizo?, ya se lo había pedido, pero

Shuester: Me encantaría serlo, con una condición

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Shuester: Me dejes ser el abuelo de tu bebé,

Kurt: Claro que si, mis padres no querrán conocer a su nieta,

Shuester: Pero en mi tendrá todo el cariño de un abuelo y su abuela la querrá mucho

Kurt: Lo sé, venga vamos a jugar

Shuester: Si vamos

Emma se emocionó mucho al verlo compartir con ellos varias cosas, el Baby shower terminó temprano, pero después vino abrir los regalos, lo cual fue lo más divertido, Blaine veía vestidos, zapatitos y más de diferentes tamaños, colores, combinaciones, etc., todo para una niña,

Emma: Si sale niño esto no podrán usarlo yerno

Kurt: Será niña, casi lo puedo sentir,

Emma: ¿Tú qué opinas hijo?

Blaine: Lo mismo mamá, será niña porque hasta ya la soñamos, cuando nos visitó a los dos en nuestros sueños,

Kurt: Si verdad, ayy mira el biberón está hermoso

Blaine: Si, también te regalaron ropa

Kurt: Es lo que veo, me va a servir porque dentro de poco no entraré en mi ropa,

Blaine: Te vas a ver bonito con esta ropa,

Kurt: Gracias,

Shuester: Bueno los dejamos seguir abriendo sus regalos, voy a robarme a tu mamá Blaine tantito

Blaine: ¿Para qué Shuester?

Shuester: Cosas de ella y yo, ven Emma

Emma: Podemos hablar más tarde, así seguimos viendo los regalos,

Shuester: No, anda vamos,

Mike: No sé haga del rogar, capaz le propone matrimonio

Finn: Chang guarde silencio,

Mike: No dije nada,

Shuester se llevó a Emma a su casa, ella estaba muy nerviosa, fueron hasta su recámara, le pidió sentarse al borde de la cama, así lo hizo, cuando estuvo ahí,

Shuester: Emma, hace unos días me pediste algo,

Emma: Olvídalo

Shuester: No, me tardé mucho en decidirlo, regresar a la ciudad no me hacía gracia, vine huyendo de allá porque eran demasiados recuerdos los cuales no quería tener cerca, pero ahora es diferente, me iré con una pareja y además un hijo el cual va a tener un bebé, quien será mi nieto, oye ¿te pondrías celosa de compartir a tu nieta?

Emma: No en lo absoluto, Shuester me estás diciendo

Shuester: Me voy con ustedes el primero de Enero,

Emma lo abrazó feliz, casi podía jurar él decidiría lo contrario, Kurt le comentó a Blaine las enormes posibilidades de que su mamá se fuera con pareja de ahí,

Blaine: Me da gusto por mi mamá, ya se merecía tener a alguien a su lado,

Kurt: Si verdad, oye nos ayudaron mucho con tantas cosas, solo deberemos comprar pañales y otras cositas, pero pocas

Blaine: Eso me lo había dicho Montgomery, al principio gastó poco con los regalos del Baby Shower,

Kurt: La gente se vio muy linda, oye, cuando nazca vamos a venir a bautizarla aquí,

Blaine: Mi cielo, la bautizamos donde tú digas y ordenes,

Kurt: Gracias, ya se está sintiendo un poco de frío

Blaine: Algo, pero aquí tienes a tu esposo para abrazarte y darte calorcito, mucho amor

Kurt: No me harás bañar con agua fría como en Enero

Blaine: Pobrecito,

Kurt: Malo, me hiciste sufrir

Blaine: Tú no me dejabas comer caliente mi comida

Kurt: ¿Cómo pasamos de eso a amarnos?,

Blaine: Yo creo fue causa de alguno de los fantasmas de este lugar

Kurt: Puede ser

El reportaje hecho a Blaine, se transmitió a la semana, tanto local como nacional, en un noticiero hicieron un enlace para hablar de como se iba recuperando la zona del temblor y aprovecharon para pasar la historia de heroísmo de quien se dedicaba a salvar vidas con su profesión de Doctor, pero había salvado una hasta poniendo en riesgo la suya, en México tanto los papás de Kurt como su hermana vieron el reportaje, pero también Ikar, quien se puso como loco a romper cosas de su departamento, Arlet lo fue a ver

Arlet: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Ikar: Ahora resulta, el fulano ese, es un héroe

Arlet: Viste también el reportaje,

Ikar: Si, ¿tú lo viste?

Arlet: Con mis papás,

Ikar: Maldita sea, ¿cómo lo tomaron?

Arlet: Se asombraron, creo dudaron un poco en las calumnias inventadas por nosotros, en la entrevista esa mencionaron como se conocieron allá, ayy

Ikar: Escucha bien, tus padres deben seguir despreciando a Kurt por tu bien

Arlet: Suéltame, me lastimas,

Ikar: Tu hermano no puede estar tan feliz

Arlet: Odio lo menciones,

Ikar: Mira Arlet, tú fuiste mi premio de consolación, porque tu hermano decidió quedarse por allá, pero le haré una visita de cortesía

Arlet: ¿A quién?

Ikar: A tu hermanito, esa felicidad con su esposo se la voy a destruir,

Arlet: Ya déjalo, suficiente tiene con lo de mis papás, si es feliz o no con su esposo no te incumbe,

Ikar: Me incumbe, porque no lo quiero ver así, me dejó, me cambió por ese desgraciado,

Arlet comenzó a ser insultada por el fulano, a ser comparada con su hermano y más, Ikar estaba obsesionado con hacerle daño a Kurt, por haberlo dejado, por no haber cedido a sus chantajes, ni volverse un trapo en sus manos como Arlet, Kurt realmente ni se acordaba de haber tenido la mala suerte de ser novia de Ikar, Kurt estaba feliz, Shuester y Emma les habían compartido su decisión de vivir juntos,

Kurt: Entonces estará cerca mi papá postizo

Shuester: Si, voy a disfrutar de su bebé como si fuera mi nieta, si están de acuerdo

Blaine: Desde luego Shuester, me da gusto, mi madre ha estado mucho tiempo sola, y era justo para ella encontrarse a un buen hombre

Emma: Gracias hijo, no solo tú regresaste con maldición, sino yo también,

Blaine: Ves madre, venir aquí resultó positivo hasta para ti,

Emma: La verdad es que sí.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	55. Capítulo 55

_¡Buenas noches Colegas!_

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**55**

Corría la última semana de Noviembre, la o el bebé comenzó a dar señales más evidentes de su presencia en el vientre de su papá, Blaine lo observaba mientras él dormía, lo destapó con cuidado, vio al pequeño bultito que se comenzaba a formar, se preguntó muchas cosas, entre ellas si sería un buen papá, un buen esposo, cómo afrontaría todas las responsabilidades de ambos roles,

Blaine: ¿Voy a poder?

Kurt: Si, los dos podremos hacer de nuestro matrimonio uno muy unido, con mucho amor y también unos buenos padres

Blaine: ¿Por qué infieres que mi pregunta se relaciona con esos dos temas?,

Kurt: Porque desde hace días llevas cuestionándotelo, me he percatado, solo quería encontrar el momento adecuado para hablarlo

Blaine: Y ese es hoy

Kurt: Si, nos queda un mes aquí, en la sierra, en donde te conocí

Blaine: Nos queda un mes y una semana, todavía estamos en noviembre, mi cielo

Kurt: Cierto, ¿por qué te estás preguntando eso?

Blaine: Tengo miedo, de alguna forma este mes y el que nos falta, es una especie de luna de miel, nos debemos enfrentar a muchas cosas al regresar

Kurt: ¿Como a qué?

Blaine: A la casa de mi abuela debo hacerle muchos arreglos antes de irnos a vivir ahí, debemos buscar donde quedarnos mientras tanto

Kurt: Tu mamá nos ofreció quedarnos en su casa el tiempo necesario para acondicionar la nuestra

Blaine: ¿No te incomodaría vivir con tu suegra?, si estuvieras con Ikar, seguro tendrías casa propia, grande y muy lujosa

Kurt: Uno, Anderson, no veo por qué traerlo a colación

Blaine: Ouch, mala señal, me hablaste por mi apellido, ¿te enojaste?

Kurt: Si y no había terminado de hablar, dos, tu mamá me cae muy bien, creo mi suegra en lugar de hacerme la vida pesada me ayudará a cuidar a mi pequeña cuando nazca, y te voy a dar una mordida

Blaine: No mi cielo

Kurt: ¿Por qué hiciste ese comentario?

Blaine: No soy ciego Kurt, los autos en los cuales vinieron tus papás y mandaron tus cosas son caros, tenías cuarto con baño, la casa heredada de mi abuela es grande, pero con muchos desperfectos, arreglaré una parte para vivir, sin embargo no quedará una mansión, quizás tenga goteras, humedad, mil cosas,

Kurt: Sino mal recuerdo nos regalaron una caja de herramientas para todo ese tipo de situaciones

Blaine: ¿Vas a tenerme paciencia?, según mi madre tiene lo de varias rentas, creo desde Abril no pagué lo de mi departamento, si eran 2,500 mensuales,

Kurt: Tenemos 20,000, con los cuales podemos comprar los muebles y aparatos más urgentes,

Blaine: ¿La televisión?

Kurt: Eso no es urgente, yo creo necesitaremos de entrada una estufa, refrigerador, en la boda nos regalaron una plancha, licuadora y otras cosas, para acondicionar la cocina el gasto fuerte serían esas dos cosas, la sala y el comedor podríamos sacarlos a plazos, yo tengo una tarjeta con varios ahorros, sino mal recuerdo he de tener como 50,000, con ese capital y el tuyo acondicionaremos nuestra casa, también adquiriremos lo necesario para el bebé,

Blaine: Si, pero esos no son ahorros, eres más rico tú que yo

Kurt: Vas a hacerme enojar Anderson y en ayunas

Blaine: No te enojes, vamos a levantarnos, debes desayunar

Kurt: Estamos hablando, la conversación no la dejarás a medias, uno porque es importante ir planeando y dos si te dejo terminarla siempre harás lo mismo,

Blaine: Está bien, sigamos hablando

Kurt: Mi amor, con esa cara y esas ganas

Blaine: Ouch, no me muerdas

Kurt: Me desesperas, a este paso no vamos a llegar casados a Enero, voy a ver solito a mi bebé,

Blaine: No, te amo, te pido paciencia, Kurt no esperaba regresar así

Kurt: ¿Piensas que yo sí?

Blaine: Bueno…

Kurt: No, yo pensaba regresar, obtener mi cédula profesional, aplicar para mi especialidad,

Blaine: Y casarte con Ikar

Kurt: No soporto escuchar el nombre del tipo, estabas presente cuando hizo esa llamada, viste como me trataron mis padres, ninguna persona en su sano juicio después de eso lo quisiera ver ni en pintura y tú me dices "casarte con Ikar", estás mal,

Kurt se levantó, tomó un pantalón de buzo de su nuevo guardarropa provisto en el baby shower, y una camisa, se vistió y salió de casa el Armado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, lo cual disgustó a Blaine, pensó "según no me dejaría terminar la conversación, pero él sí lo hizo", Kurt se fue a Matahambres, Tina, Rachel, Caroline y Jeff cocinaban unos hot cakes cuando Kurt entró, como ninguno tenía actividades de fijo, se encargaban de realizar las tres comidas, así aligeraban la carga para los incautos, quienes ya solo se dedicaban a realizar guardias y otros trabajos pequeños; los cuatro notaron los ojos de Kurt un poco cristalinos, se disponían a darle los buenos días, pero él solo tomó una manzana y salió de ahí sin dar espacio a preguntas, los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos con su actitud, pero dedujeron era producto de una pelea con su esposo. A los diez minutos apareció Blaine, les pidió unos hot cakes, los puso en un plato les echó un poco de miel, también sacó un vaso y sirvió leche, luego se fue de ahí, un poco después llegaron todos para desayunar,

Shuester: Faltan 2 incautos, ¿dónde andará mi pareja explosiva?

Emma: Ya no son así Shuester

Rachel: Yo creo que sí, señora

Shuester: ¿Por qué dices eso Rachel?

Rachel: Entraron los dos por separado y con una cara de pocos amigos

Emma: Los voy a buscar, ¿mi yerno agarró algo de desayunar?,

Caroline: Solo una manzana

Emma: Eso no es suficiente, ahora regreso

Shuester: Emma, siéntate a desayunar, ellos deben arreglar solos sus problemas,

Emma: Pero

Nick: Shuester tiene razón señora, Jeff y yo hemos tenido algunos roces también,

Jeff: Y hablamos para solucionarlos, según nos dijo el padre, los líos del matrimonio son de dos

Emma: Tienen razón muchachos

Kurt estaba llorando en Mataárboles, Blaine se acercó y puso el plato de hot cakes junto con el vaso de leche en el suelo,

Blaine: Toma, no debes dejar de comer, cuando termines tu berrinche, te espero en casa el Armado para seguir con nuestra plática

Kurt: Quiero el divorcio

Blaine: Deberás esperar a llegar a la capital para tramitarlo

Se fue de ahí muy mal, no regresó a Matahambres por algo de desayunar para él, prefirió caminar un poco para despejarse, al hacerlo se topó con Gertrudis, cuando la vio se dio la media vuelta,

Gertrudis: Para, por qué me corres

Blaine: Me acordé de mi guardia,

Gertrudis: No te hagas, ven conmigo

Blaine: Debo regresar para mi guardia

Gertrudis: Tú no tienes eso, sino problemas con tu esposo, ¿qué paso?

Blaine: No me ama, se casó conmigo porque nos ganó la naturaleza

Gertrudis: No te ama, para no hacerlo se puso como histérico cuando te quedaste debajo de los escombros de esa casa, estaba muy mal con no volver a verte, besarte, amarte, tener tu abrazo,

Blaine: No nos debimos casar, somos un caso perdido

Gertrudis: Yo te voy a jalar las orejas por andar diciendo eso, ven conmigo,

Blaine: Ouch, voy pero no me jale, va a hacerme más orejón

Gertrudis: Y al rato te pondrás mártir.

En Mataárboles Kurt terminó de desayunar, fue a Matahambres para dejar el plato y vaso sucios, Emma lavaba los trastes al lado de Shuester,

Emma: Yerno, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Vamos a divorciarnos

Emma: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no me ama

Shuester: Hijo, se pelearon

Kurt: Si, no debimos casarnos somos un caso perdido,

Emma: Mi hijo no es fácil, pero no lo soportaste ni un mes

Kurt: No solo es él, de plano no somos pareja

Emma: Ven Kurt, vamos a platicar

Kurt: Vine a lavar mis trastes y

Emma: Shuester nos hará favor de terminar de lavar todo, ¿verdad?

Shuester: Claro

A Shuester no le quedó de otra, Emma se llevó a Kurt a casa el Armado, le pidió platicarle lo sucedido, Kurt la puso al tanto de su plática la cual se convirtió en pelea,

Emma: No sé si reírme o darles un golpe a ambos

Kurt: Es tu hijo, pero es un tonto

Emma: No lo discuto, pero con todo respeto, tú no eres muy brillante tampoco para arreglar las cosas

Kurt: ¡Yo!

Emma: Si, según no ibas a permitirle dejar la conversación a medias y al irte hiciste justamente eso

Kurt: Actúe mal

Emma: No puedo darte un si o no, solo tú lo puedes decir

Kurt: No fue pregunta, sino una afirmación, soy un fraude como esposo

Emma: El matrimonio no es algo fácil, se los expresaron tanto Gertrudis como el padre Benjamín, no soy la más indicada para darte consejos, porque por obvias razones yo no fui buena esposa o no supe llevar las cosas con mi marido, pero con mi puro sentido común, no deben dejarse llevar de esa forma, una plática no puede terminar en pelea

Kurt: ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?, desde el inicio siempre acabamos así, peleando, por eso yo me quería arrepentir en la iglesia, para colmo creo cuando él ha tomado iniciativas para hablar yo termino regándola como hoy

Emma: Primero no te arrepientas de haberte casado, fue una decisión tomada por amor, segundo cada pareja es diferente, quizás Tina, Rachel o Caroline, incluso Jeff te puedan decir como ellos arreglan los problemas con sus esposo, pero tú y mi hijo deben encontrar la forma o método más propicio para ustedes

Kurt: Si, ¿fue a desayunar?

Emma: No, pero según los muchachos se llevó algo, ¿tú desayunaste?

Kurt: Fue a dejarme el desayuno, pobrecito, seguro no ha comido nada

Emma: No te apures, cuando se le pase el sentimiento irá por algo de comer, ¿más tranquilo?

Kurt: No mucho, Blaine tiene dudas de mi amor, por eso mencionó a Ikar,

Emma: ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia ese muchacho?

Kurt: Si, lo detesto, lo odio, lo quisiera quemar, ahorcar,

Emma: Creo esos sentimiento no son para poner mal a mi hijo

Kurt: Todo es mi culpa, después de hacernos novios, él me decía te amo y yo no le contestaba, él dedujo que yo seguía enamorado de Ikar,

Emma: Puede ser, realmente ¿te quieres divorciar?

Kurt: No, lo amo, lo quiero a mi lado,

Emma siguió platicando con Kurt, si su suegra le estaba dando su terapia a él, Blaine no se quedaba atrás, Gertrudis hablaba seriamente con él,

Gertrudis: Muchacho, son muy brutos los dos

Blaine: ¿Por qué me echó esa maldición?

Gertrudis: Porque vi un gran amor en tu ojos, el cual te negabas a vivir, a sentir y reconocer

Blaine: No lo hubiera hecho,

Gertrudis: ¿Qué te preocupa?, el no tener lujos para darle, te compare con Ikar, ¿eso te tiene mal?

Blaine: Me preocupan ambas cosas, él está acostumbrado a las comodidades, hasta muchacha de servicio tenía, tiene ahorros por 50,000,

Gertrudis: ¿Cuál es el lío con eso?, dime, tener todas esas cosas como las poseía en su casa, ¿le iban a dar la felicidad?, un auto último modelo lo iba estremecer como lo hacen tus besos, un anillo de diamantes le iba a alegrar la vida más que una sonrisa tuya,

Blaine: No sé

Gertrudis: Analízalo, lo material puede llegar a ser efímero, alguien te roba el anillo de diamantes y adiós, pero nadie puede robarte la dulzura de un beso, el calor de un abrazo o la calidez de una sonrisa,

Dos horas después de hablar de muchas cosas ambos con Emma y Gertrudis respectivamente, sus consejeras los dejaron reflexionar las cosas, media hora después, Blaine iba de regreso a Casa el Armado para hablar con Kurt, en el camino se topó con Mike y Finn,

Finn: ¿Cómo está colega?

Blaine: En ayunas y enojado con mi esposo

Mike: Eso oímos,

Blaine: Hasta me pidió el divorcio

Mike: Colega, a mi Tina me pidió el divorcio casi a diario el segundo mes de casados

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Mike: Porque según me había casado con ella solo por el bebé, no la amaba, cada cosa más ilógica, comenzamos a reñir hasta por la mosca volando,

Blaine: ¿Cómo arreglaron las cosas?

Mike: Hablando, teníamos una discusión y cuando estábamos más calmados arreglábamos las cosas,

Blaine: Creo hablar no es el fuerte de Kurt y mío

Finn: Yo arreglé las cosas con mi mujer con las cartas, nos escribíamos las cosas, así sacamos todo y ahora estamos aplicando la técnica de Mike, hablar.

Blaine: Voy a proponerle lo de escribir las cosas, a ver si después logramos lo de hablar

Finn: Es buena idea colega, sino es indiscreción, ¿por qué fue el lío?

Blaine les platicó de como habían comenzado a hablar de su casa, las propuestas de Kurt y como él había sacado a la plática al tal Ikar, tanto Finn y Mike le aconsejaron olvidarse del fulano ese, él había tenido otros novios y Kurt también podía sentir inseguridad por no saber si sus sentimientos eran sinceros o se había casado con él por estar embarazado,

Blaine: Yo lo amo

Finn: Y Kurt lo ama a usted, o a ver cuando iniciaron sus quereres, en algún momento se perdió su conciencia y olvidaron usar el preservativo

Blaine: No, en un inicio los dos acordamos romper la dieta, mi esposo es muy bello y tenerlo a mi lado me provocaba muchas cosas,

MIke: Las cuales no eran tan fuertes para olvidar cuidarse

Blaine: No, fue hasta cuando subimos a la reserva, yo había descubierto como lo amaba, quería intentar una relación seria, pero Kurt estaba necio y totalmente negativo a aceptar ser novios, hasta ustedes me aconsejaron como pedírselo, a partir de esa noche siguió todo renuente, su Ikar tiene muchas cosas,

Finn: ¿Materiales?

Blaine: Si, es rico el fulano como Kurt

Finn: El colega dudo quiera ver en pintura a ese tipo, y las cosas materiales no son importantes, todos los matrimonios cuando inician se la ven dura, Rachel y yo pasamos como ocho meses sin televisión, porque mi esposa no lo veía como un aparato urgente, debíamos adquirir otras cosas,

Blaine: Voy a verlo, creo estos meses vamos a tener muchas discusiones

Mike: Las cuales son normales colega, ustedes aparte de acoplarse a su matrimonio, deberán comenzar a ser padres también,

Blaine: Me tocó correr a su lado

Mike: Es hermoso correr colega, cuando tenga a su hija en sus manos, verá como todo vale la pena,

Blaine: Lo imagino, voy a buscar a mi esposo y pedirle disculpas por mi mala actitud, también seguir con la plática interrumpida por nuestra inexperiencia

Mike: Vaya, y colega si necesita ayuda para arreglar su casa, tiene ocho manos seguras para ayudarle,

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Finn: Mike tiene razón, puede contar con nosotros para remodelar la casa, no somos tan malos, ¿o nos quedó tan mal aquí?

Blaine: Para nada, ¿me ayudarían?

Finn: Claro, entre los cinco arreglaríamos todo más rápido y su esposo estaría menos tiempo en casa de su suegra, aunque a mi juicio su mamá está feliz con su matrimonio y le ha tomado mucho cariño a Kurt

Blaine: Si, ¿entonces cuento con ustedes?

Mike: Por supuesto, yo tengo las primeras dos semanas de Enero libres, hasta la tercera iré a aplicar para la especialidad,

Blaine: Yo debo buscar trabajo y aplicar para la especialidad, arreglar la casa, tantas cosas

Finn: No se abrume colega, todo saldrá bien, será pesado pero valdrá la pena, mi esposa le puede dar tips de dónde comprar los muebles, ella acondicionó nuestra casa y con poco dinero, según ella todo fue cuestión de buscar los lugares propicios,

En México, Arlet e Ikar estaban en plena pelea, pero sus discusiones eran muy diferentes a las de su hermano y esposo, porque en ellas había golpes, justo esa tarde iban a celebrar una de las primeras despedidas de solteros porque tendrían varias, Ikar la llevó a su casa, a Arlet se le veía un pequeño moretón cerca del ojo, su madre lo pudo notar,

Elizabeth: ¿Qué te paso ahí hija?

Ikar: Se golpeó con la puerta de la alacena de nuestra posible casa suegra,

Elizabeth: Fueron a ver opciones,

Ikar: Solo una, creo será ideal, pero todavía debo revisar algunas cosas,

Elizabeth: Me da tanto gusto, niña deberás ponerte maquillaje para cubrir esa marca sino la gente pensará mal

Arlet: Si mamá, voy a cambiarme y cubrir mi accidente

Elizabeth: Y para otra ten más cuidado, sino quien te vea dirá cosas

Ikar: Señora yo soy incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima a su hija

Elizabeth: Lo sé Ikar, te quedas en tu casa, voy a acompañarla para cubrir bien el golpe,

Ikar: Aquí las espero suegra, ¿y mi suegro?, quisiera me recomendara opciones de bienes raíces para adquirir una casa

Elizabeth: Salió un momento, pero no debe tardar en regresar, vamos hija, debes prepararte para la comida,

Todavía faltaban varias horas para la dichosa despedida de soltera, pero según su madre debía arreglarse con tiempo para cuidar todos los detalles y aparecer perfecta ante la gente, Arlet se veía al espejo preguntándose si de casada la llegaría a golpear más o menos, si su hermano sufría de maltratos así con su esposo, lo cual obviamente no sucedía y Kurt jamás permitiría dejarse golpear, las discusiones y diferencias eran normales, pero no cuando estas incluían una agresión física; Ikar pasó al estudio a esperar al padre de Kurt, se puso a revisar el escritorio de su suegro, encontró en una de las gavetas varias cartas escritas hacia Kurt, también las recibidas, se enteró de su embarazo, y de todos los detalles de su boda, le daba coraje escucharlo estar feliz con ese tipo con quien lo había engañado, por ahora estaba amarrado toda la semana, tenían varios compromisos por su próxima boda a celebrar a mediados de Enero, pero en cuanto tuviera oportunidad viajaría para destrozarlo de alguna forma.

En Matamiedos, Kurt fue a Matahambres, cocinó unos huevos y calentó unas tortillas, iba con el desayuno o almuerzo por la hora para su esposo, cuando se topó con él a mitad del camino a Casa el Armado,

Kurt: Mi amor, ¿podemos hablar?

Blaine: Lo mismo te iba a decir yo, solo voy por algo de desayunar, ando en ayunas todavía

Kurt: Yo te hice esto, ¿te gusta?

Blaine: Si mi cielo,

Ambos sonrieron, fueron a casa el Armado, él comió, después se sentaron para arreglar la situación de la mañana,

Blaine: De acuerdo, mi cielo, lo siento, nunca debí mencionar a Ikar

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, yo te amo a ti, por eso me casé contigo,

Blaine: ¿Por amor?

Kurt: Si, porque me volviste loco con tu mirada, tus besos, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tu abrazo,

Blaine: ¿Eso vale más que bienes materiales?

Kurt: Mucho más, Blaine no espero llegar a vivir a un palacio, somos recién casados y debemos padecerle antes de tener una casa bien puesta, pero entre los dos vamos a poder hacerlo, te quiero proponer algo, ambos pondremos la misma cantidad para arreglar nuestra casa, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Me parece bien,

De acordar ese punto, siguieron hablando de su casa, Blaine más o menos sabía el tipo de desperfectos presentes en la casa heredada de su abuela, Kurt le pidió se la describiera, la casa tenía dos plantas, en la parte de arriba había cinco recámaras, dos baños, en la parte de abajo estaba una recámara, posiblemente el estudio, la sala bastante amplia, un pequeño como recibidor, el comedor, la cocina, tenía jardín,

Blaine: No tiene alberca

Kurt: Y quien quiere alberca

Blaine: ¿Tenías en tu casa?

Kurt: Blaine, lo que tenía o no en mi casa, no tiene importancia, voy a acoplarme a lo que tú me puedes ofrecer, a las cosas las cuales podamos comprar entre los dos, mi hermana según se va a unir a ese monstruo, quizás tenga muchos lujos, porque el padre de Ikar es de dinero y seguramente les pondrá casa, pero no tendrá mi felicidad, su esposo no la tratará como lo haces tú cuando no te pones de enojón,

Blaine: Lo siento, prometo no hacer líos así de nuevo, ¿entonces podemos comprar la televisión?

Kurt: Mi amor, si nos alcanza bien, de no ser así deberemos esperar, aparte de acondicionar nuestra casa, tenemos el asunto de adquirir cosas para nuestro bebé, ver lo del nacimiento, creo mi seguro universitario no cubre un parto,

Blaine: Si yo entro al hospital militar podrías tenerlo ahí

Kurt: ¡Quieres aplicar ahí!

Blaine: Según sé te pagan muy bien, los conocimientos son de primer nivel y aceptan a gente de fuera, no solo médicos militares, podría ser una buena opción, porque te dan un sueldo bastante competitivo,

Kurt: Suena bien, yo te ayudaré a estudiar, ¿cuándo es el examen?,

Blaine: La tercera semana de Enero,

Kurt: Bueno yo te daré la mano para prepararte para presentarlo, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Me parece una excelente opción, te amo,

Kurt: Y yo a ti, debemos aprender cómo controlar nuestros arranques

Blaine: Lo sé, ¿no te quieres divorciar?

Kurt: No, estaba todo sentido cuando dije ese, me dio coraje tu actitud, lo de mencionar a Ikar, ¿no ves mi amor?,

Blaine: Tú no me querías tomar en serio

Kurt: Blaine para mi eres todo, no tengo a nadie más, y yo soy muy feliz de haberte conocido, de que tú hayas querido tener una relación en serio, una boda, y hasta vayamos a ser padres,

Blaine: Mi cielo, casi puedo asegurar tendremos varias discusiones llegando o posiblemente aquí, pero nunca olvides, yo te amo, me casé contigo por esa razón y no solo por mi hijo,

Kurt: Nuestro hijo, yo también te amo y me casé contigo por lo mismo, no solo porque quedé embarazado, quiero despertar contigo cada mañana del resto de mi vida,

Blaine: Yo igual, arreglado el punto, nos vamos a nuestra guardia

Kurt: Vamos, y por favor para otra, no terminemos una plática peleando,

Blaine: De acuerdo,

Emma y Shuester los vieron pasar abrazados rumbo a Matasanos,

Emma: Se arreglaron ya

Shuester: Según parece,

Emma: No estás extrañado

Shuester: Emma, los he visto pelear y reconciliarse por cerca de un año, son explosivos ambos, de pronto estaban bien y un segundo después andaban en plena pelea, no podían verse ni en pintura,

Emma: O sea para ti fue normal su discusión

Shuester: De alguna forma si, tienen el carácter muy fuerte ambos, te juro el primer día en el cual llegaron, yo pensé tener a dos heridos al segundo día, a Kurt no le pareció el aguantar a Blaine en Casa el Armado, pero no le di tiempo de darme un pero, los dejé a ambos solos ahí, de hecho les grité cuando escuché su primer pelea "No se maten esta noche, tienen todo el internado para hacerlo",

Emma: ¡Pelearon desde el primer día!

Shuester: Si, y los siguientes, comenzaron muchas peleas las cuales eran la diversión de los demás incautos, todos juramos verlos terminar casados o en algo, porque según las brillantes deducciones de mis incautos todos esos líos eran porque sentían ambos una atracción muy fuerte uno por el otro,

Emma: Se atraen, pero de tal forma que llegan a explotar

Shuester: El matrimonio no es perfecto, lo sabes, discutir es normal, tener diferencias, etc., pero mientras no se pierda el respeto, es parte de la vida de casados,

Emma: Tienes razón,

El acoplarse a su nueva situación de esposos no sería fácil, la riña de ese día probablemente la repetirían, más otras, pero como decía Shuester mientras no se perdieran el respeto era normal, en México Arlet se disponía a figurar ante los demás una felicidad total, ocultando bajo kilos de maquillaje el golpe dado por Ikar en la mañana, una sonrisa artificial, así presintió sería su vida, en comparación a su hermano quien seguro su sonrisa era natural, y no estaba equivocada, Blaine le hacía cosquillas porque no tenían pacientes,

Kurt: Ya, me voy a hacer de tanto reír,

Blaine: No mi cielo, me encanta como sonríes

Kurt: Y a mi tu sonrisa también, Blaine siento mucho lo de la mañana

Blaine: Yo también,

Kurt: Pero yo lo hago más, mi amor siempre cuando has intentado hablar yo arruino las cosas,

Blaine: Los dos somos malos, pero iremos aprendiendo a hablar, solucionar las cosas y no reñir por la mosca volando

Ambos se prometieron mejorar en ese aspecto, pactaron cobrarse una multa cuando alguno se sulfurara mientras mantenían una conversación o la terminara de forma atrabancada, su acuerdo lo pusieron por escrito para dejarlo constatado y hasta lo firmaron, en contraste a ese arreglo de ellos, Ikar y Arlet estaban envueltos en otra pelea donde Ikar le iba a dar un nuevo golpe,

Arlet: Lo haces y te mueres, soy capaz de decirle a tu padre todas las cosas, como consigues los negocios,

Ikar: Yo te voy a golpear las veces las cuales quiera, pronto serás mía.

No fue solo un golpe sino varios, claro de forma inteligente se los dio en partes de su cuerpo poco visibles, Arlet veía las marcas en su cuerpo, se sentía tan mal al verse así al espejo, y en Mataárboles, Kurt apreciaba como su bebé iba creciendo rodeado por el abrazo de su esposo,

Kurt: Ya se ve,

Blaine: Si, la pequeña está dando más señales de vida, vamos a dormir mi cielo fue un día pesado,

Kurt: Si te amo, ¿me pones cremita?, me pica la piel

Blaine: Gertrudis te dio un preparado para evitar las estrías

Kurt: Cierto, ¿me das un masajito con él?

Blaine: Te doy cualquier cosa, muchos besitos también si quieres

Kurt: Si quiero,

Había un contraste tan marcado entre ambas realidades y conforme pasaran los meses se haría más.

* * *

.

_Último capítulo por hoy, lo siento, mañana serán 4 ;)_

_Bonamore: Obviamente no te dejé que organizaras el baby shower porque el pueblo entero lo organizó al igual que la boda :)_

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._

_._

_._

**_SPOILERS:_**

_Kurt: Blaine me desesperas_

_Blaine: Y tú a mi_

_._

* * *

_Blaine: Mi cielo qué tienes_

_Kurt: Sentí un dolor_

_._

* * *

_Kurt: Ya regresaste mi amor_

_Ikar: Claro_


	56. Capítulo 56

_¡Buenos días/tardes Colegas!_

_Primer capítulo del día_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**56**

Su primera pelea había sido una semana atrás, con su acuerdo de multarse con veinte pesos si alguno dejaba una plática a medias o se exaltaba provocando una pelea, llevaban hasta ahora ahorrado y ambos debían por partes iguales $500,

Kurt: Blaine me desesperas

Blaine: Y tú a mi

Kurt tenía varias semanas pidiéndole lavar las colchas y sábanas de la cama porque comenzaban a expedir un olor, el cual para Blaine no era grave pero para Kurt si, como no obtuvo respuesta más allá de "un al rato lo hago", se hartó, tomo las cosas en tanto Blaine fue a atender un paciente el cual se empeñó en ser visto por el "héroe",

Blaine: Ya vine colega,

Nick: Gracias Blaine, la niña quería ser revisada por ti a toda costa,

Blaine: Está bien Nick, hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

Diana: Bien, me duele mi estómago,

Blaine: ¿Comiste algo sucio o feo?

Diana: No,

Blaine: A ver pequeña, súbete con cuidado, ¿cómo te llamas?

Diana: Diana,

Blaine: Muy bien Dianita, te voy a dar unos golpecitos y me vas diciendo si te duele, ¿si?

Diana: Si Doc

Nick vio una diferencia total en Blaine, el hombre hosco al cual parecía molestarle revisar a los niños, ahora parecía disfrutarlo, una vez concluida la consulta,

Nick: Como ha cambiado colega

Blaine: Un poco, tal vez mucho,

Nick: Demasiado diría yo, ¿ha pensado en su especialidad?

Blaine: Si, aplicaré en el Hospital Militar, de quedarme tendría aparte de mis estudios un sueldo, así Kurt y yo la llevaríamos más tranquila

Nick: El colega se quedará en casita

Blaine: Unos meses, pero después seguro buscará un trabajo, no es exactamente del tipo hogareño creo mi esposa

Nick: Ya se verá, ¿en qué piensa hacer su especialidad?

Blaine: En pediatría, así cuando tenga a mi hija podré tener amplios conocimientos para cuidarla,

Nick: Muy bien colega,

Blaine: Usted ha pensado en qué la hará

Nick: Si, me estoy inclinando por ser neurocirujano,

La plática con Nick era buena, pero unas frases más y él regresó a casa el Armado, tenía una tarea pendiente e iba dispuesto a hacerla por fin después de mil años, al entrar, no encontró ni a su esposo ni a su tarea pendiente, lo fue a buscar detrás de casa el Armado donde Kurt estaba disponiéndose a colgar la colcha mojada, le gritó no hacerlo, pero Kurt no prestó atención,

Kurt: Me duele

Blaine: Mi cielo qué tienes

Kurt: Sentí un dolor

Blaine: Señor enojón y desesperado, mi cielo te grité no hacerlo

Kurt: Alguien debe lavar las cosas, no quiero vivir en un cochinero

Blaine: Perdón

Se fueron a casa el Armado y le pidió permanecer acostado, Blaine buscó a Gertrudis quien le recomendó un té y lo regañó por no hacer lo pedido por Kurt, entre Shuester y Gertrudis lo revisaron, el dolor según el diagnóstico de ambos había sido solo producto de haber cargado y por su tiempo de embarazo no era propicio hacer ese tipo de actividades,

Kurt: Él me quiere tener viviendo en un cochinero, a mi no me agrada dormir con las colchas de tantos días,

Gertrudis: No sea cochino Blaine

Blaine: Juro lavar las sábanas y colchas en el instante en el cual Kurt lo indique, porque sentí feo cuando se quejó, lo siento

Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente a Kurt y acarició lentamente su vientre el cual seguía creciendo de forma exponencial

Emma: Más te vale, sino te daré un jalón de orejas

Blaine: Ayy mamá, entre tú y Gertrudis me harán las orejas más grandes

Kurt: Eso está difícil

Blaine: Mi cielo,

Le hizo cosquillas, los tres como fuera de lugar salieron de ahí, Blaine le dio un beso muy grande,

Kurt: Ya no se puede...

Blaine: Extraño poder hacerte mío todas las noches o mientras la naturaleza lo permitía,

Kurt: Blaine, en al menos cuatro meses, porque según mis cuentas tengo cinco y por mi pancita debe ser así, la cual está creciendo últimamente rápido,

Blaine: Lo puedo notar, creo no habías terminado, ¿o si?

Kurt: No, hasta hace poco el tener relaciones lo sentía rico, pero ya no, según una vez leí, para el último trimestre del embarazo disminuye el apetito sexual

Blaine: Mi esposo está muy enterado del asunto,

Kurt: Un poquito, quiero estudiar ginecología y he leído de muchas cosas, quizás también influyó el hecho de querer casarme y ser padre

Blaine: Y querer tener hijos con Ikar

Kurt: Blaine, los quería tener con él, porque aseguraba sería el hombre con quien me casaría, pero sorpresa, vine a conocer aquí a un hombre loco, feo, el cual trituró mis neuronas, me convenció de romper mis convicciones para estar juntos porque los dos no aguantábamos la llegada de la primavera, se dio a la tarea de enamorarme porque quería tener una relación sería conmigo para cumplir mis convicciones de casarme, tener una familia, las cuales hizo realidad ya

Blaine: Ni debí mencionarlo,

Kurt: La verdad no, después de esa llamada me sentí muy herido, a nadie le gusta el engaño, aparte me dolió mucho escuchar a mi hermana ser usada de esa forma, yo siempre le puse un alto a Ikar, pero a ella la maneja a su antojo, eso me preocupa, pero en fin no está en mis manos, Ikar fue una mala decisión en mi vida, una mala relación la cual quisiera borrar,

Blaine: ¿Casarte conmigo como lo juzgas?

Kurt: Como la mejor decisión hecha, aunque a veces eres medio tonto, te amo con todo y tus mega defectos,

Blaine: ¡Son mega!

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas, te decía, yo sé que tienes ganas de hacer el amor, pero a mi de verdad no se me antoja y en el último trimestre empeorará, porque mi vientre se hará más abundante, digo es natural, ¿vas a aguantar y no buscarte a otro para cubrir tus necesidades?

Blaine: Mis necesidades están cubiertas con solo besarte, abrazarte, verte sonreír,

Kurt: Dijiste

Blaine: Solo fue un comentario, digo adoro hacerte el amor, pero creo puedo aguantar cuatro meses,

Kurt: ¡Crees!

Blaine: Mala palabra, mi cielo no iré a buscar a nadie, te lo juro, prometí serte fiel y así lo haré, te amo, y si te engaño

Kurt: Te agarro a golpes con el rodillo regalado por Doña Tommis

Blaine: Los golpes me dolerán, pero no tanto como perderte, eso me partiría en mil pedazos,

En México, Arlet estaba muy intranquila, los compromisos adquiridos por su boda, estaban por terminar, no quería darle oportunidad de viajar a Ikar, ya fuera para hacerle algo a su hermano o simplemente hablar con él, estuvo rompiéndose la cabeza, de plano tomo la decisión de usar a su suegro, lo fue a buscar a su oficina, pero con armas infalibles para lograr su ayuda, las fotos de supuestamente Kurt y Blaine en situaciones poco decentes digamos,

Jon: ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

Arlet: Necesito hablar con usted seriamente,

Jon: ¿De qué asunto?

Arlet: Ikar quiere ir a buscar a mi hermano,

El señor dibujó una ligera sonrisa, la verdad él prefería a Kurt sobre Arlet, la muchacha se le hacía muy niña para Ikar, su hijo necesitaba alguien que lo hiciera madurar, cuando Ikar les anuncio la separación con Kurt, nunca mencionó el por qué, pero en ese momento Arlet lo hizo del conocimiento del señor, claro llorando amargamente por revelar algo tan oscuro de su hermano y vergonzoso para su familia,

Arlet: Por favor, le pido no mencione esta plática ante mis padres, ellos han intentado ocultar esto, porque usted sabe son gente de principios, muy rectos, intachables, tienen vergüenza de si quiera mencionar el nombre de mi hermano, hasta para ellos ha muerto, no hay ninguna cosa de Kurt en la casa,

Jon: Nunca imaginé a tu hermano capaz de algo así

Arlet: Ni nosotros, se fue a ese pueblo porque allá iba a estar el tipo este, no esperaba que alguien tomara estas fotos y las mandara,

Jon: ¿Quién las tomo?

Arlet: No sabemos, solo llegaron a la casa, fuimos a buscarlo para intentar encontrar una explicación a esto, Ikar jamás nos reveló la forma en la cual encontró a mi hermano con ese fulano cuando lo buscó en ese pueblo en Febrero

Jon: ¡Mi hijo los encontró juntos!

Arlet: Si a punto de... me da hasta asco hablar de esto, yo no soy como mi hermano, espero no por revelarle la verdad me juzgue y se oponga a mi matrimonio con Ikar, yo lo amo mucho, algunas veces vi cosas, pero no estaba segura, además era mi hermano, no lo quería dañar con decir mis sospechas, como a veces según llevaba compañeros a trabajar y

Jon: No sigas muchacha, con lo referente a la boda no te preocupes, no puedo juzgarte por las actitudes y mala moral de tu hermano,

Arlet: Gracias, por favor, ayúdeme, Ikar creo la quiere ir a buscar, su internado de mi hermano está por terminar, a la casa no puede regresar, pasado Diciembre Kurt llegará a la capital y no lo podrá localizar porque no tendrá idea de donde está,

Jon: Yo mantendré a mi hijo atado todo diciembre y no permitiré vaya a buscar a tu hermano, no te angusties,

Arlet: Mil gracias, yo lo amo mucho y anhelo casarme con él, hacerlo feliz,

El padre de Ikar hizo varios movimientos para impedirle a Ikar poder dejar la ciudad con algún pretexto, lo cual le cayó como bomba a Ikar quien pretendía justo esa tarde ir a Otaez a darle problemas a Kurt,

Ikar: Perdón, papá yo tengo planes ya, voy a

Jon: Nada, harás mis órdenes, te guste o no, yo soy quien manda aquí,

Ikar: Quiero ir a un lugar para descansar, estar en tantos eventos y asuntos de la oficina me canso

Jon: Pues lo siento hijo, pero tendrás más eventos, la boda de mi hijo debe ser todo un acontecimiento, es más, quiero adelantarla

Ikar: ¡Que!

Jon: Si, voy a proponerle a tus suegros casarlos en alguna fecha de este mes,

Ikar: Los preparativos de la boda están a medias,

Jon: Se pueden apresurar con dinero,

Ikar después de charlar con su padre, salió muy enojado a buscar a Arlet, quien al recibirlo tenía una sonrisa bastante burlona, la cual se quitó con una bofetada de él,

Ikar: ¿Qué hiciste?

Arlet: Nada, no me pegues, están mis papás en casa,

Ikar: Ven,

Arlet: No, estamos viendo cosas de la boda

Ikar: Perfecto,

Ikar se fue de ahí, no se podía oponer a lo pedido por su padre, pero si buscar la forma de escaparse para irle a fastidiar la vida a Kurt antes de casarse con Arlet, los próximos consuegros tuvieron una plática muy seria, el padre de Ikar de forma muy respetuosa trató el tema de Kurt y su supuesta falta de cascos,

Elizabeth: Dios mío, seguro querrás cancelar la boda, pero te juro Arlet es totalmente diferente a su hermano,

Jon: Lo sé, no te angusties, como comprenderás por nada del mundo quiero a tu otro hijo

Burt: Solo tengo una y se llama Arlet

Jon: Entiendo, necesito tu apoyo para adelantar la boda, también para no permitirle la entrada

Burt: Ten por seguro esa persona no volverá a poner un pie en mi casa,

Ambas familias acordaron esa misma tarde adelantar la boda para el 15 de Diciembre, Arlet estaba feliz, porque de esa forma Ikar no podría ir a buscar a su hermano, lo cual francamente de saberlo Kurt, no le quitaría el sueño, al contrario, se alegraría de no tener que pasar por alguna situación con su esposo por Ikar. En Matamiedos, después del susto de la mañana, Kurt estaba más tranquilo y sin el dolor, hasta hizo guardia al lado de Blaine, todo pintaba para estar muy tranquilo, así como ellos, quien sabe porque razón, pero a Blaine le dio por acariciarle su vientre y darle de besitos,

Kurt: ¿Qué traes?

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: Estás muy cariñoso con mi barriguita,

Blaine: Pensaba en cómo sería quien está adentro de tu barriguita, debe ser una pequñita muy linda, como tú

Kurt: ¿Andas sentimental?

Blaine: Un poco

Kurt: Se te rodó una lágrima, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Me dio una emoción extraña, ya la estoy viendo más

Kurt: ¿Antes no la creías?

Blaine: Del todo no, aunque descubrí tu falta de regla, vi los análisis positivos y todo, hasta ahora digamos es algo más tangible para mi,

Kurt: ¿Qué sentirás al tenerla en tus manos?

Blaine: No sé, supongo el triple de lo de ahora,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿tienes ganas de hacer el amor?

Blaine: Por eso no te angusties,

Kurt: Estaba pensando en algo, para poder hacer el amor,

Blaine: Mi cielo, como tú dijiste ya es molesto, como vamos a

Kurt: Quizás no debamos necesariamente

Blaine: A ver explícame,

En casa de Shuester, él y Emma comenzaron a empacar sus pertenencias, tenía una gran variedad de libros de medicina algunos heredados de su padre y abuelo quienes fueron médicos también, Emma agarraba todo con cuidado por temor a quedarse con un pedazo de tales reliquias,

Shuester: No muerden mis libros

Emma: Estos son viejos,

Shuester: Algo, esa parte son algunos ejemplares de mi abuelo, ya tienen algunos años,

Emma: ¿Estás convencido de irte conmigo?

Shuester: Si, ¿no te arrepentiste?

Emma: Para nada, yo te quiero a mi lado como todos estos amaneceres,

Shuester: Yo quiero lo mismo, debemos apurarnos para empacar mis cosas y así me voy con ustedes,

Emma: Figgins te pidió esperar unos días para irte

Shuester: Cierto, debo estar al menos los primeros quince días de Enero para explicarle a mi reemplazo las cosas y darle instrucción de cómo tratar a sus incautos, voy a volver a permanecer solo unos días

Emma: No, me puedo quedar contigo ese tiempo, así Kurt y Blaine están solos en mi casa, no sienten a la suegra desde el primer día

Shuester: Vas a ser yo creo una suegra y abuela consentidora,

Emma: Kurt me enternece mucho, yo solo tuve a Blaine, siempre tuve ganas de otro hijo, pero mi matrimonio no resultó, por ello decidí quedarme solo con él, con trabajos podía partirme en mil para mantenerlo y cuidarlo

Shuester: ¿No te pasaba pensión su papá?

Emma: Un tiempo, luego conoció a una mujer joven, se enredó con ella y olvidó su obligación, por fortuna para ese tiempo Blaine estaba más grandecito,

Emma le platicó como se separó de su esposo, el por qué, las cosas las cuales odiaba del tipo, entre otros puntos, al andar hablando de eso, ella encontró la acta de nacimiento de Shuester, vio como cumplía años dos días después, por tanto, pidió ayuda para organizarle una comida para festejarlo, entre todas decidieron hacer pozole, se antojaba por el clima frío el cual con cada día de diciembre se dejaba sentir más, Kurt lo notó, una vez terminada la guardia y con el compromiso de ayudar para hacerle la comida a Shuester, le pidió a Blaine ir a donde estaban sus cosas, seguro sus padres le habían puesto sus chamarras y ropa térmica adquirida una vez que fueron a Vancouver,

Blaine: Están gruesas, con esto no pasaremos frío,

Kurt: Dudo sean tan necesarias, pero por las moscas mejor localizarlas

Blaine: Cielo, debemos ver las cajas, ¿qué tanto tendrán?

Kurt: Ni idea, supongo mi ropa, libros, cosas así,

Blaine: Las debemos revisar, supongo unas las enviaremos por paquetería,

Kurt: ¿No cabrán en la camioneta de tu mamá?

Blaine: También irán las cosas de Shuester, además con los regalos de la boda y el baby shower, vamos a regresar con muchas cosas

Kurt: Tú regresaras con un esposo

Blaine: Muy bello por cierto

Kurt: Gracias, ven mañana hacemos eso de revisar las cajas a fondo, quizás me pueda deshacer de algunas cosas,

Fueron a casa el Armado, cuando llegaron le pidió se sentara en la cama, él así lo hizo, Kurt se quitó su ropa, Blaine se levantó y le dio un beso, Kurt le sacó su ropa a él, ambos rieron,

Blaine: No que

Kurt: Es molesto hacerlo completo como dices, pero no sé quizás podamos emplear las pruebas,

Blaine: Me agrada la idea mucho,

Blaine se puso atrás de Kurt y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, sus manos acariciaron lentamente su trasero, el cual por el mismo embarazo iba adquiriendo un poco más de volumen,

Blaine: Umm, ya tengo más para acariciar,

Kurt: Feo...umm... te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

La prueba resultó muy satisfactoria para ambos, estaban acostados y Blaine lo contemplaba desnudo, Kurt se sonrojó un poco,

Blaine: Estás hermoso, nuestra hija te da un brillo tan especial

Kurt: El brillo me lo das tú, ¿te gustó?

Blaine: Me encantó

Kurt: Digo, no es completo pero algo es algo

Blaine: Es mucho, me gustó acariciarte, explorar tu cuerpo, descubrir como lo ha cambiado nuestra bebé

Kurt: Oye, ¿si será niña?

Blaine: Nos vino a visitar en nuestros sueños, a darnos fe uno en el otro,

Kurt: Tienes razón, hoy no podemos quedarnos desnuditos porque hace frío,

Blaine: A ver le voy a poner su pijama, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, de haberme casado contigo

Kurt: Yo también,

El cumpleaños de Shuester siempre pasaba desapercibido, a nadie le comentaba la fecha de este, por eso ni queriendo los del pueblo lo podrían celebrar, pero ahora con el descubrimiento de Emma, la celebración pensada solo para los actuales habitantes de Matamiedos se extendió, la gente le tenía mucho aprecio y al menos en el último año de su estancia querían darle una fiesta hasta con tambores de ser posible; Kurt mientras las demás ponían el maíz para el pozole del día siguiente, el cual sería más de una olla que habían pensado, como solo podía ayudar hasta que estuviera cocido y lo descabezaran, se fue con Blaine para comenzar a ver si podía tirar cosas de las enviadas por sus padres,

Blaine: Estos son puros libros mi cielo, estaba pensando, la camioneta de mi mamá está ahí parada, podemos ir acomodando algunas cosas, quizás si quitamos las cajas se haga un poco menos de volumen,

Kurt: Si, voy a buscar a mi suegra para ver si podemos hacer eso y si nos da luz verde comenzamos a arreglar las cosas en la camioneta como dices,

Blaine: Ok, yo sigo aquí abriendo las demás,

Kurt fue a hablar con Emma, quien le pareció buena idea, también le sugirió si no cambia todo, ella se los podría enviar porque estaría los primeros quince días de Enero todavía en Matamiedos,

Kurt: ¡No se irán con nosotros!

Emma: Figgins le pidió a Shuester recibir a quien ocupara su lugar y darle algunas instrucciones, supongo ayudarle también a ganarse a la gente del pueblo

Kurt: Posiblemente, entonces me presta las llaves

Emma: Si, intenten llevarse lo más pesado e indispensable, lo ligero lo enviamos en paquetería, aunque estoy pensando con tantas cosas de Shuester, será necesario contratar a una mudanza,

Kurt: ¿Tiene muchas cosas?

Emma: Cantidad, aunque dice algunas las donará a la comunidad,

Kurt se fue con las llaves, Blaine había deshecho tres cajas, las cuales todas contenían libros,

Kurt: ¿Qué has hallado?

Blaine: Eres muy ratoncito de biblioteca,

Kurt: Oye,

Blaine: He hallado puros libros, ¿te dio las llaves mi mamá?

Kurt: Si, también me comento que ella y Shuester se quedarán unos días en Enero

Blaine: Viajaré solo con mi esposa

Kurt: Así es, estaba pensando los libros podemos enviarlos en la mudanza que contratará Shuester,

Blaine: Quizás será mejor llevárnoslo, puedo estudiar de aquí, los míos los fui regalando

Kurt: Está bien, la ropa podríamos dejarla, no la usaré hasta dentro de unos seis meses o más, si recupero mi figura

Blaine: Desde luego la recuperaras, te voy a poner a correr todas las mañanas

Kurt: Me vas a poner

Blaine: Fue bromita, dame un besito,

Kurt: Si,

Blaine: Ayy

Kurt: ¿Qué hice?

Blaine: Tú no, pero la pequeña si, siente

Era la primera vez que sentía el movimiento de su bebé, Blaine se emocionó mucho al tener ese contacto, cada día se iba más mentalizando de que iba a ser padre, siguieron viendo lo de las cajas, separaron la ropa de Kurt, los libros los metieron en la camioneta en el suelo de los asientos traseros, en la cajuela acomodaron los regalos del baby shower y los de su boda, también ocuparon una fila de asientos, solo les quedó un pedazo,

Kurt: Aquí solo queda espacio para nuestra ropa,

Blaine: Yo no traigo mucho,

Kurt: Yo traigo poquito,

Blaine: Una mega maleta,

Kurt: Umm, te odio

Blaine: ¿Me odias mucho?

Kurt: Un montón

Los dos regresaron a seguir viendo las cajas, también a marcarlas, algunas tenían adornos de su recámara, los cuales deshaciendo la caja los pudieron acomodar en la camioneta en huecos estratégicos, se toparon con una caja llena de fotos, las cuales le provocaron llorar a Kurt y a Blaine un mal sabor de boca,

Kurt: Lloro por mi familia, no por este estúpido

Blaine: Si lo sé

Kurt: Tienes dudas,

Blaine: Unas poquitas,

Kurt: Te amo a ti, a nadie más,

En la cocina, los hombres se habían unido a sus respectivas parejas, Nick y Wes consideraron ayudarlos dada la falta de pacientes, además de como Kurt y Blaine andaban en Mataárboles Mike y Finn no podían acomodar la madera,

Finn: A ver vamos a descabezar,

Tina: Nosotras se los vamos pasando lavado,

Mike: Inteligente mi esposa,

Tina: Claro Mike, no por eso te casaste conmigo

Mike: Si, además de que me diste esta preciosura

Nick: Ahora ha disfrutado a su hija,

Mike: Si Nick, a ver cuándo a usted le toca, ¿pronto Jeff o no?

Jeff: En un rato no, sino andará vuelto loco como Blaine con la especialidad y viéndome,

Finn: Eso es sensato, por cierto el otro día nos embarramos con el colega para ayudarle a arreglar su casa,

Roberta: Yo puedo decirle donde comprar los muebles,

Finn: Lo mismo le aconsejé yo, me hiciste gastar poquito

Roberta: Encontré buenas ofertas y planes,

Los cuatro matrimonios siguieron hablando de como podían apoyar a Blaine para acondicionar la casa donde vivirían, a pesar de haber otras generaciones de incautos, al entrar Shuester y Emma, escucharlos hablar de una especie de hermandad nacida entre ellos, se sorprendió porque en ninguno de los años anteriores había nacido una amistad así; Kurt y Blaine se unieron a la descabezada de maíz más tarde, una vez tiradas algunas fotos encontradas del chango ese como le decía Blaine, quien se divirtió rayando la cara del tipo antes de romperlas, unos regalos dados por la mala fortuna de tenerlo como su novio, al final solo dejaron tres cajas de ropa de Kurt la cual no sería necesaria hasta mucho después.

Una vez descabezado todo el maíz, lo pusieron a remojar, para el siguiente día comenzar a cocinarlo temprano, Kurt quedó rendido con tanto ajetreo, más el día siguiente, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shuester se asemejó a la hecha para la Virgen, la cual se celebraba en días posteriores y donde le recomendaron a Kurt llevarle un ramo de flores para que lo protegiera y ayudara en su embarazo; Shuester aunque todo serio en la fiesta, después de un rato le entró al baile, a la algarabía y la felicidad, Emma le dio un beso, le reiteró como le daba gusto haberlo conocido y poder compartir con él quizás el resto de su vida si se llegaban a amoldar,

Shuester: Nos amoldaremos, eres una mujer sensacional, serás una abuelita muy joven

Emma: Y tú un abuelito igual,

Shuester: Voy a disfrutar de lo que otros desprecian por tontos,

Shuester le seguía dando vueltas al mismo asunto, ni hablar, si sus padres de Kurt no podían ver la realidad, solo le quedaba a él verlo como era, un hombre íntegro, decente y quien sería muy feliz al lado de su esposo, los días siguientes a su cumpleaños Shuester se puso a redactar las cartas de los incautos, siempre hacía dos, una la cual era su constancia y la cual mandaba a Figgins, otra la cual les entregaba a ellos durante el 31 de diciembre, en la cual les expresaba como los vio al conocerlos y a su juicio su evolución al estar en Matamiedos, tanto a nivel personal y profesional, serían las últimas, después de esas no había más, por tanto puso especial atención y cuidado en cada frase utilizada.

Shuester: Son mis últimas cartas, aunque este año haré solo cinco, no, les escribiré una carta a las parejas de mis incautos, porque ellos han dado una vida a este lugar tremenda,

Ikar en México buscaba la forma de viajar a Otaez, estaba consciente de que si pasaban los días del internado de Kurt, después difícilmente podría localizarlo, en la selva asfáltica de la capital no te topas fácilmente, analizó sus opciones y encontró la posibilidad de viajar el día doce,

Ikar: En esa fecha te arruinaré la vida, luego haré lo mismo con tu hermana, quien será mía a partir del 15

No tenía un plan en concreto, pero idearía uno para esa fecha, en Otaez, lejos de los malos pensamientos e intenciones de Ikar, la cercanía de la partida de los incautos, entristeció a muchos del pueblo, un año recibiendo consulta con alguno en especial, porque los cinco tenían sus pacientes los cuales sino eran vistos por ellos, no se dejaban examinar por nadie más, habían provocado un cariño entrañable, por lo cual querían agradecerles de alguna forma y de pronto cuando iban a consulta les llevaban algún presente, con los cuales no solo los recién casados regresarían con equipaje extra, claro ninguno el equipaje incluía un esposo y un bebé en camino como Blaine, quien ahora se encontraba bañando al lado de Kurt,

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas,

Blaine: Si ni mis manos estoy moviendo,

Kurt: Se siente rico caer el agua en mi espalda, según crezca mi estómago tendré dolorcitos más adelante,

Blaine: Voy a darte un masajito,

Kurt: Blaine ese no es masaje,

Blaine: Umm,

Kurt: Mi amor,

Cuando terminaron el baño, Blaine se vistió rápido, ya no tenían menjurje para untarle en su vientre y evitar las estrías, fue a traer más del preparado con Gertrudis, al salir dejó la puerta abierta, Kurt estaba en toalla sacando su ropa para vestirse en cuanto su esposo le pusiera la preparación, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, ese día bajarían al pueblo para llevar el ramo de flores a la Virgen y agradecer todas las bendiciones, escuchó como crujió la madera y volteó

Kurt: Ya regresaste mi amor

Ikar: Claro,

Kurt: ¿Ikar qué haces aquí?

Ikar: Ya ves, no estás como antes pero ni hablar,

Se acercó a Kurt y le intentaba jalar la toalla, besarlo, Kurt se lo quería quitar de encima pero no podía, el maniobrar con sus cinco meses de embarazo no resultaba fácil, Blaine entró y al ver la escena dejó caer el recipiente de plástico en su manos, Ikar sonrió burlonamente al voltear a verlo, Kurt vio una mirada de coraje en los ojos de su esposo,

Kurt: Blaine no es

Ikar: Al héroe su esposo le pinta el cuerno

Kurt: No es cierto mi amor, Blaine,

Blaine se dio la vuelta sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Ikar se rió y se acercó para golpearlo por la espalda, Kurt sintió una puñalada con la actitud de su esposo, seguro pensaría que lo estaba engañando, reaccionó cuando vio a Ikar cerca de Blaine a punto de golpearlo,

Kurt: Cuidado...

El volteó, agarró a Ikar y lo sacó a trancazos de la casa, unos quince minutos después entró, Kurt lloraba desconsolado sentado en la cama, Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt sin decir una palabra...

* * *

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	57. Capítulo 57

_Segundo capítulo por hoy Colegas_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**57**

Después de unos dos minutos en silencio, Kurt se volteó y entre sollozos,

Kurt: Mi amor te juro

Blaine: ¿Te sientes bien?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿No te hizo nada ese animal? porque si

Kurt: Blaine estoy bien, deja te explico, él entró, como dejaste la puerta abierta

Blaine: Mi cielo, no necesitas darme ninguna explicación, ya no llores, si te alteras puede hacerte daño

Kurt: Mira te juro que yo jamás te engañaría

Blaine: Lo sé,

Kurt: Te volteaste cuando nos vistes y

Blaine: Lo hice para alejarlo de ti, si lo jalaba o algo cerca de ti podía golpearte, pasarle algo a nuestro bebé o a ti, por eso actué de esa forma,

Kurt: Entonces no creíste que te engañaba

Blaine: No

Kurt: Viste como estaba en toalla, parecía como si estuviéramos haciendo algo más, pero te juro,

Blaine: Shh, escúchame, cuando yo entré vi a una bestia intentando hacerle daño a mi esposo, no más, cálmate si, a ver acuéstate y te pongo la cremita, así también te relajas y olvidas el mal rato,

Así lo hizo Kurt, Blaine recogió el tarro del suelo, lo destapó, abrió la toalla que traía Kurt y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos su abdomen, también untar la crema a la par, su llanto de Kurt se hizo más fuerte,

Kurt: Nunca sería capaz de engañarte,

Blaine: Lo sé, tengo plena confianza en ti, ya no llores, te amo y ambos prometimos ser fieles ante Dios, yo sé como tú lo cumplirás y espero tú tengas la misma confianza en mi, así como tú me eres fiel, yo lo seré,

Kurt: Mi diamante, gracias a Dios que te conocí,

Blaine: Yo debo agradecer a la vida por eso,

Kurt: Hacemos una pruebita,

Blaine: Lo que tú quieras,

Al sentir su abrazo, sus besos, sus caricias, se sentía tan pleno, a pesar de estar embarazado disfrutaba de esas pruebas las cuales habían creado y ahora hasta modificaban para acoplarlas a la situación, más tarde después de esa situación desagradable bajaron al pueblo, entraron a la capilla entre el tumulto de gente, Kurt llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos, se puso de rodillas, Blaine hizo lo mismo a su lado, se tomaron de las manos, en silencio agradecieron haber llegado al internado,

Blaine: Viniste a revolucionar Matamiedos

Kurt: Yo creo el lugar fue el causante de una revolución, un cambio en los dos,

Blaine: Uno muy grande, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Te juro ante Dios, yo no te engañaría

Blaine: Mi cielo, olvida el incidente de la mañana, ese tipo es un bruto, pero yo sé como es el hombre con quien me casé, tiene sus convicciones firmes, una de las más fuertes es serle fiel a su pareja, hasta me la contagió a mi,

Ikar de regresó muy feliz a la capital, el viaje lo hizo encubierto en una supuesta despedida de soltero a la cual no llegó por supuesto, Arlet andaba feliz de estar a tres días, casi dos de casarse con él, de haberle quitado a su hermano su novio, tener a sus padres solo para ella, según sus neuronas no podía pedirle más a la vida; su boda la llevó a cabo el día planeado, con un vestido muy caro, con miles de inventados de la alta sociedad y con toda la elegancia la cual soñaba, pero se casó con un completo idiota y un animal, situación la cual tarde o temprano pagaría, así como todas las calumnias hechas a su hermano. Los padres de Arlet se sentían tan dichosos de verla casada, feliz, muchos de sus invitados les preguntaron por Kurt, a quien le inventaron estar en el extranjero estudiando una especialidad, como era muy comprometido con su carrera no pudo viajar para estar en ese momento tan especial con su hermana, nadie creyó ni media palabra de ese cuento, intuyeron como Kurt no estuvo porque Ikar había sido su novio y resultaba desagradable ver casarse a su hermana con su ex.

En Matamiedos, la visita de Ikar no pasó desapercibida, Kurt se sintió muy apenado con Emma, capaz su suegra pensaba mal de él,

Emma: Hijo por favor, uno comete sus errores en la vida, yo me casé con el padre de Blaine,

Kurt: ¿Para ustedes casarse fue un error?

Emma: De alguna forma, pero con tener a mi hijo queda compensado todo mal rato al lado de su padre, ese muchacho es la luz de mi vida, además por fin me dio mi nieto,

Kurt: Nieta, acuérdese, va a ser una niña,

Emma: Quieren niña a fuerzas,

Kurt: Sería lindo una pequeñita, además como dice Blaine "le deben mandar las dos maldiciones juntas",

Kurt se rió y luego le salieron algunas lágrimas, Emma lo abrazó, veía a la mamá de Blaine tan emocionada con lo de su nieta, y sus papás ni siquiera un felicidades le habían dado de su boda y su embarazo,

Emma: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a Ikar,

Emma: Hijo, a veces a uno le dan ganas de no haber conocido a ciertas personas, pero cada individuo incluso el más desgraciado tiene su función en nuestras vidas, por él tomaste el internado, para alejarte

Kurt: Si, estaba hasta la coronilla de oírlo hablar de casarnos,

Emma: Ves, de no estar harto te apuesto hubieras pedido el cambio a Figgins, mi hijo y tú nunca se hubieran conocido

Kurt: Tiene razón, gracias a mi rebeldía lo vine a conocer, y gracias a su necedad de querer igualdad, me enamoré de él,

Emma: Así es, debe ser muy duro no tener a tu mamá para pasar todo lo de tu embarazo, también lo resentirás cuando tengas a la pequeña, pero si me permites, yo quiero estar a tu lado para apoyarte, orientarte y cualquier cosa la cual necesites, en mi tienes una amiga, te lo repito, no me veas como la suegra mala, porque no seré para nada como las de las películas, tú me ganaste desde el momento en el cual leí en una de las cartas de mi hijo "mamá me estoy haciendo cruces con él, lo amo y quiero hasta la maldición con Kurt",

Kurt: ¡Le escribió eso!,

Emma: Si, ven, voy a darte a leer unas cosas,

Emma le dio a Kurt las cartas de Blaine, en ellas le narraba como se fueron dando las cosas, con algunos detalles los cuales apenaron a Kurt, todas esas líneas lo emocionaron mucho, mientras en compañía de su suegra leía la correspondencia de esos meses, Blaine andaba con Nick preparando el lazo para la primera posada, Shuester de plano andaba desatado, serían sus últimos días en el lugar y les propuso a los del pueblo realizar todas las posadas en Matamiedos,

Nick: Este lugar según Doña Tommis jamás había tenido tantas fiestas

Blaine: No han sido muchas

Nick: Es que ya una fue bastante, Shuester nunca permitió ninguna festividad aquí,

Blaine: Uyy, pues viéndolo así tiene razón,

Nick: ¿Le pasa algo Colega?

Blaine: Hace unos días vino el tal Ikar,

Nick: Sucedió algo

Blaine: Entré y encontré una escena muy comprometedora, además le mentí un poco a mi esposo,

Nick: ¿En qué?

Blaine le platicó a Nick como de primera instancia al entrar y ver a Ikar al lado de Kurt, sintió una rabia horrible combinada con dolor, cuando se dio la media vuelta estaba dispuesto a salir maldiciendo el haberlo conocido, pero se detuvo para contener las ganas de llorar y escuchó el grito de Kurt quien lo prevenía del tipo, luego le contó todo lo acontecido,

Nick: Desconfió de Kurt

Blaine: La escena era muy comprometedora

Nick: Es entendible colega su reacción, uno no espera entrar a su casa y ver a su esposo en toalla con un tipo encima de él,

Blaine: Pues no, ¿estuvo mal mi mentira?

Nick: No sé, a mi juicio debería ser sincero con el colega, explicarle lo que sintió, para aclarar todo,

Blaine: Aclarar, bueno no hay nada que aclarar, cuando lo vi llorando entendí las cosas,

Nick: Dígale esos sentimientos los cuales le pasaron aunque fueran cinco minutos, obviamente el colega le repetirá como lo ama y le será fiel

Blaine: Entonces para qué se lo digo

Nick: Para no ocultar cosas, la comunicación es importante,

Blaine: ¿Y si terminamos peleados?, somos malos hablando,

Nick: Pues hágale una carta, no sé, pero creo le debe decir eso y no puede evitar una plática por temor a una riña,

Blaine: Lo haré, nada más me salen mal las cosas y usted será el culpable,

Nick se rió, supuso Blaine hizo ese comentario por el consejo dado tiempo atrás, el cual no supo aplicar y terminaron en gran lío, Kurt con las cartas mandas a Emma, se enteró como él juraba Kurt no quería nada por amar a Ikar, además de como se había enamorado de Kurt desde la primera vez en la cual rompieron la dieta supuestamente, sin embargo se lo había manejado de esa forma para cubrirse, porque no estaba dispuesto a mostrar sus sentimientos y ser rechazado; Blaine dio unas vueltas antes de entrar a casa el Armado con todo su diálogo practicado, en primera instancia le pediría dejarlo hablar sin interrupciones hasta terminar de decir todo, ya después escucharía su réplica,

Blaine: Mi cielo, podemos hablar,

Kurt: Si, ¿de qué?

Blaine: De la situación de hace unos días,

Kurt: ¿Lo de Ikar?

Blaine: Aja, me podrías escuchar y luego me dices todo cuanto quieras

Kurt: Está bien,

Blaine le habló todo con puntos y señales, los sentimientos creados al verlo así con Ikar, la desconfianza, entre más aspectos, Kurt lo escuchó como se lo pidió, una vez concluido,

Kurt: Bien, ahora te toca escucharme

Blaine: Si mi cielo,

Kurt: Primero siéntate aquí a mi lado por favor,

Blaine: Claro,

Kurt: Mi amor, entiendo perfectamente tu reacción, digo por más confianza la escena era muy comprometedora, además creo tú sigues pensando algo así como "se casó conmigo porque no le quedó de otra"

Blaine: Bueno…

Kurt: Oye, yo escuché todo sin comentar nada,

Blaine: Perdón,

Kurt: Bien, en primera no me casé contigo porque no me quedó de otra, sino por amor, voy a confesarte algo, cuando vimos las primeras cosas de la boda yo estaba indeciso en gran medida por esa situación, estaba muy mal, pasó lo de mis papás, descubrí mi embarazo, tuvimos varias diferencias, en fin, sentía como si me estuviera aferrando a ti al perder todo, sin embargo poco a poco he descubierto como no es así, me casé contigo por amor y nuestra hija no llegó porque se nos fundieron las neuronas, más bien viene en camino por amarnos tanto, te vuelvo a repetir yo quizás jamás amé a Ikar, es más casi puedo jurar vine a conocer lo que es el amor verdadero aquí en la sierra, en Matamiedos, a tu lado,

Blaine: Yo también, ayy perdón

Kurt: Ya había acabado, gracias por decirme cuales fueron tus sentimientos, yo te repito, te amo e Ikar entró porque la puerta estaba abierta, según yo quien había entrado eras tú, cuando lo vi lo quise sacar pero moverme con mi embarazo no es tan fácil, también tuve miedo de hacer algo lo cual dañara a mi bebé,

Blaine: Hablamos sin discutir

Kurt: Si, creo fue buena idea no interrumpirnos, quizás así debamos hacer nuestras platicas hasta tener práctica,

Blaine: Buena idea, ¿señor quiere ir a disfrutar la primera posada conmigo?

Kurt: Claro, con mi esposo voy a cualquier lado,

La primera posada resultó muy agradable, la gente del pueblo estaba encantada de subir a Matamiedos no solo para tener una consulta o la de los alrededores ir por la misma razón a ese lugar, quizás era cuestión de apreciación, pero Shuester empezó a ver el lugar menos sombrío, tenebroso, probablemente eso se debía también a un cambio en el mismo, el hombre de principios de año y quien terminaba ese año no eran para nada parecidos, por primera vez junto con sus incautos había sentido una metamorfosis; como toda buena posada no podía faltar la piñata y como resultaban un tanto pesadas, se subió Blaine y Nick de un lado, de otro Finn y Mike, abajo se quedó según dirigiendo Wes a quien le daban miedo las alturas,

Shuester: Usted no subió Montgomery

Caroline: No Shuester, mi esposo le tiene respeto a las alturas,

Shuester: ¿A poco le tiene miedo?

Wes: En qué momento mi esposa dijo tal cosa,

Kurt: Bueno pero se traduce colega,

Wes: Gracias colega, no me ayude,

Kurt: No te enojes Wes,

Wes: Nombre Kurt fue broma, pero si les tengo miedo, de chico mi mamá una vez me castigó subiéndome a la azotea y desde entonces no puedo estar desde lugares muy altos

Caroline: Ves por eso no puedo ver a tu madre ni en pintura, hizo que te traumaras

Wes: Mejor no la hubiera mencionado,

Kurt: ¿No te llevas bien con la mamá de Wes?

Caroline: Para nada Kurt, la señora nunca me vio suficiente para su hijo

Wes: Mi amor no es cierto,

Caroline: Te dio una carta el día de nuestra boda pidiéndote no casarte conmigo

Emma: Vieja metiche, perdón,

Wes: No se preocupe señora Emma, la verdad mi mamá actuó mal y no la justifico pero mucho influyó el ser hijo único, ella sentía perderme,

Kurt: Bueno, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, vamos a disfrutar de esta posada,

Emma: Si y no hay mejor forma que pegarle a la piñata, tú vas a inaugurar la ronda

Shuester: No Emma

Emma: A como no Shuester,

La primera posada resultó muy divertida y deliciosa, Kurt andaba con antojo de muchos dulces, quizás por el clima y con las fiestas obtuvo bastantes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó Navidad, siendo la última de Shuester en Matamiedos, todo el pueblo acordó llegar cerca de las ocho sin previo aviso, hasta Doña Tommis se amarró la boca para no comentar la sorpresa la cual le querían dar, incluso la gente convenció al padre Benjamín de dar la misa arriba, igual y con eso espantaban cualquier espíritu malo del lugar; la mañana del veinticuatro el movimiento en Matahambres comenzó, aunque ninguna de las esposas de los incautos era una experta en la cocina harían su mayor esfuerzo para preparar la cena de esa noche, como de pronto todo se volvió un desorden en la cocina, entre todas decidieron poner a Emma a la cabeza del equipo,

Emma: Ya me hicieron sentir vieja muchachos

Jeff: No señora, pero usted tiene más experiencia,

Kurt: Si suegra, Jeff tiene razón, usted sabe más,

Emma: Ok, traten de adularme,

Tina: De verdad señora Emma, a mi con trabajos los huevos revueltos me salen,

Emma: No exageres Tina,

Tina: Bueno fuera, pero de plano mi madre me dice "hija tienes suerte de tener una carrera, porque de ama de casa no"

Caroline: Cada persona tiene sus cualidades, pero por hoy haremos todos un esfuerzo por sacar la cena adelante,

Emma: Esa voz me agrado Caroline, bien a trabajar, para agasajar a sus maridos

Kurt: Y al novio también,

Emma: Kurt, más respeto

Kurt: Perdón

Emma se rió con la cara de Kurt, lo abrazó, la señora intuía como detrás de esa sonrisa y aunque se sintiera muy dichoso, no podía evitar Kurt sentir dolor por no tener a sus padres con él, en México, su mamá lo extrañaba, incluso su papá, ponían una actitud reacia y de no querer saber nada de Kurt, pero cuando se les daba la oportunidad, le sacaban a Clara quien recibía llamadas de Kurt o cartas en su casa, por ejemplo esa mañana entró su papá según a tomar una manzana y como no queriendo la cosa,

Burt: Esa ensalada era la favorita de

Clara: Kurt señor, a perdón no lo puedo mencionar

Burt: ¿Sabes algo de él?

Clara: Tengo prohibido decir cualquier cosa,

Burt: De todos modos no me interesa saberlo

Clara: Señor, sabe el esposo del hijo de Emma, una amiga mía, cuyo nombre es Blaine, está bien, ha tenido los estragos normales del embarazo y presupone tendrá una niña, la gente del pueblo le hizo un baby shower donde le regalaron ropa la cual necesitaba ya porque su pancita comienza a crecer, no está seguro si tiene cinco o seis meses, pero jura tendrá una niña, creo eso lo había mencionado, está feliz al lado de su esposo, pero añora tener a su familia cerca para compartir esas dos dichas,

Burt: Algo habrá hecho para no tener a su familia

Clara: Nada, solo amar a un hombre bueno y librarse de un desgraciado

Burt: Más cuidado con tus comentarios,

Tocaron a la puerta y el señor fue abrir, llegaron Arlet e Ikar quienes decidieron aplazar la luna de miel hasta enero, para estar en esas fechas con sus padres, cuando entraron al saludar a Arlet, esta se quejó, su papá vio un moretón cubierto con una plasta de maquillaje, aunque no lo había disimulado lo suficiente,

Burt: Hija, ¿qué te pasó?

Arlet: Me pegué con algo, ¿se ve?

Burt: Si se te nota a pesar del kilo de maquillaje,

Ikar la volvió a dejar como una torpe y descuidada, razón por la cual tenía ese moretón, aunque él se lo había dado en realidad, la noche previa, ella estaba esperándolo con una cena, pero él llego hasta las doce de la noche tomado y apestando a perfume de mujer, Arlet subió con su mamá para arreglar su maquillaje y no dejar ver ese golpe, porque si no la gente iba a pensar mal,

Elizabeth: Bueno niña andas en la luna, si alguien te ve así va a tachar a Ikar de golpeador

Arlet: Lo sé mamá, tendré más cuidado, lo prometo,

Elizabeth: Realmente hazlo hija, no es bueno levantar habladurías, ¿cómo van las cosas con Ikar?

Arlet: Bien mamá,

Elizabeth: Mi pregunta fue tan tonta, desde luego van bien, tienen días de casados, están en luna de miel,

Arlet suspiro, volvió a intentar imaginar como le iría a su hermano, Kurt tendría algún golpe o las cosas serían perfectas en su vida, lo de las cosas perfectas, Kurt comenzaba a comprender la imposibilidad de algo así, en todo había días buenos y malos, la cosa era saber sobrellevarlos, claro no tenía ningún moretón en su cara el cual cubrir con maquillaje, solo una hermosa sonrisa producto de un beso dado por Blaine quien se había ido a meter a la cocina aunque estaba prohibido,

Emma: Fuera hijo

Blaine: Mamá quiero estar al lado de mi esposo,

Rachel: Ustedes no tienen que estar en Matahambres,

Blaine: Ya me voy Rachel, nada más vine por un besito de mi esposo,

Kurt: Anda porque si no van a lincharnos

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti,

Le dio el beso y salió de Matahambres, a Shuester se le hizo buena idea prender una fogata en el centro del lugar para calentarse, era agradable cenar afuera, normalmente la cena de Navidad no era algo muy elaborado, casi siempre recibían algunos guisos de las personas cercanas y con eso pasaban la noche, pero jamás se elaboraba algo especial para esa fecha, esta ocasión en la cocina se estaba guisando un rico pavo, ponche, ensalada la cual al verla en el recipiente hizo llorar a Kurt, Jeff lo abrazó,

Jeff: Ánimo, será el primer año lejos de nuestras familias, pero nosotros como dicen por ahí ya somos harina de otro costal

Kurt: Ayy Jeff, no pasar esta fecha con ellos no sería tan duro si al regresar yo los visitara o ellos fueran a mi casa, tu mamá seguro hasta te mandó un regalo y conmigo ni siquiera me han hablado,

Jeff: Debe ser duro, pero ánimo, no estás solo, mira tienes si quieres verlo así una nueva familia la cual te ha adoptado, a mi puedes considerarme como un hermano,

Kurt: Más bien cuñado, porque según Nick es mi hermano,

Jeff: Ves, quizás perdiste a la de sangre, pero la vida te ha compensado con un esposo y tu pequeña,

Emma: Yerno estás llorando,

Kurt: Ando susceptible,

Tina: Es normal, yo estuve igual con mi hija,

Emma: Si Tina, el embarazo te suele poner así, pero creo a mi yerno le pasa algo más,

Kurt: Ya, este día es para dar gracias y yo tengo mucho lo cual agradecer, el internado resultó toda una aventura en la cual aunque me quedé huérfano, conocí a mi esposo, tendré una hija,

Caroline: Te hiciste de cuatro hermanos

Kurt: Claro Caroline, y de una suegra muy linda

Emma: Gracias yerno que te tomas,

Kurt: Ponche solito porque si no su hijo me cuelga

Rachel: Júralo, pero sabes te falta algo a tu lista

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Rachel: Te hiciste de cinco amigos y cuñados aparte de tus hermanos,

Kurt: Sí, es verdad. Haber venido acá cambió mi vida

Jeff: Sí, oye yo hasta logré hacer cambiar a Nick de su idea loca de esperarnos mil años para casarnos, por eso, yo creo te convertiste en amigo de todos nosotros sin conocernos, porque además les jalaste una que otra vez las orejas, según nos dijeron,

Kurt: Pues estaban casados, debían andar derechos, gracias a Dios Blaine vino soltero,

Emma: Hijo por eso te lo mandé así, para que lo amarraras,

Kurt: Si verdad,

Rachel, Jeff, Tina y Caroline le reiteraron su amistad, contar con elloss para todo, realmente Matamiedos si le dejaría muchas cosas, incluso cuatro amigos los cuales se volverían entrañables y lo apoyarían en tiempos venideros, así como de una suegra la cual era la envidia de Caroline, porque Emma solo quería ayudarlo, apoyarlo y ser su incondicional para hacer crecer el matrimonio con su hijo; cerca de las cuatro de la tarde el pavo estaba casi listo, todos se fueron a arreglar para disfrutar de esa Navidad en Matamiedos, en el pueblo la gente se comenzó también a preparar para caer de sorpresa a las ocho, Blaine cuando lo vio con un traje color vino tinto, a pesar de su embarazo avanzado,

Blaine: Mi cielo te quiero hacer mío,

Kurt: Oye no, ya me bañé y está haciendo frío para hacerlo de nuevo, además ¿te atraigo así? parezco esferita

Blaine: Eres precioso, este año Santa Claus se lució con mis regalos,

Kurt: ¿Cuáles regalos?

Blaine: Mi esposo y mi hija la cual viene en camino,

Kurt: Entonces Santa Claus se batalló con los míos también, me dio un diamante maravilloso de carne y hueso,

Shuester estaba en su casa con Emma, ella le dio un beso,

Emma: Esta fecha debe ser dura para ti

Shuester: Si, pero hoy lo será menos, de alguna manera cuando Kurt me dice "papá", siento un orgullo

Emma: Y tienes a un hijo el cual necesita de mucho cariño, porque lo hecho por sus padres le duele hasta el alma,

Shuester: Lo sé, sin embargo entre tú y yo vamos a buscar la forma de cubrir aunque sea un poco esa ausencia,

Emma: Así es, tú serás su papá postizo y yo algo así como su segunda mamá, ¿qué es eso?

Shuester: Se escuchan como coches, vamos a ver,

Emma: Si

Shuester se sorprendió al observar varias camionetas, coches y gente caminando, también como estaban poniendo las cosas para celebrar la misa,

Emma: Creo será fiesta en grande

Shuester: Eso parece

* * *

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	58. Capítulo 58

_Tercer capítulo por hoy._

_¡Que lo disfruten Colegas!_

* * *

**58**

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, la misa iba terminando, el padre la había hecho muy emotiva, esa Navidad sería la última de Shuester en Matamiedos y la gente tenía un doble sentimiento, por una parte estaban felices de ver a su doctor con una sonrisa como en tantos años nunca le habían visto, pero también estaban tristes, porque se les iba un hombre quien los había curado desde una pequeña raspada hasta una enfermedad grave; Kurt y Blaine en el transcurso de la misa, suspiraban los dos al ver a su alrededor a tanta gente, la cual seguro sabía su historia, les tenía cariño, fueron invitados a su despedida de solteros, su boda y hasta el babyshower, incluso estaban bien apuntados para el bautizo,

Kurt: ¿Cómo un extraño me puede tener aprecio y mis padres me han borrado de su vida?

Blaine: Mi cielo, quisiera poder contestarte esa pregunta, pero no puedo, llevamos varios meses juntos y sigo sin saber como cerrar la herida de ese día donde te gritaron lo de estar muerto para ellos

Kurt: Esa tarde no creía hablaran en serio, para mi después de un tiempo recapacitarían, más cuando les enviaste lo de nuestra boda

Blaine: No quisieron recibir la invitación, pero no te pongas triste, sé yo no represento mucho, sin embargo ahora soy tu familia, tu esposo, tu compañero

Kurt: Si mi amor, eres todo para mi, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, vamos a comulgar

Kurt: Si

Ambos pasaron con el padre a tomar la comunión, al regresar a sus lugares, se hincaron y tomados de la mano comenzaron una oración cada uno en silencio, volvieron a agradecer la oportunidad de ir a Matamiedos, llegar a Otaez, en ese lugar donde todos juraban era un castigo ser asignados, ellos habían encontrado el amor, tuvieron algunos roces, se hicieron travesuras, Blaine era héroe, en fin, definitivamente su estancia en ese lugar les había dejado más cosas y en absoluto quitado, salvo a Kurt quizás su familia, pero el tiempo es sabio y tarde o temprano las mentiras salen a la luz; en el D.F. en una cena muy formal, como siempre la acostumbraban a hacer, los papás de Kurt y sus invitados degustaban varios platillos sumamente elaborados, a pesar del maquillaje el golpe de Arlet se llegó a notar y varias de sus nuevas amigas, valga decir también amigas de Kurt antes de irse a Otaez, cuchichearon el asunto,

Alice: Viste la cara de Arlet

Danielle: Tiene morado

Alice: Raro, ¿la golpeará?

Danielle: Ni idea, recuerdas como Kurt nos contó como un día se puso medio agresivo Ikar

Alice: Si, yo pensé eran inventos de Kurt, no quería casarse con él y buscaba la forma de sacarlo de su vida

Danielle: ¿Será cierto lo dicho por Arlet?

Alce: Quien sabe, ya ves no estuvo ni en la boda, hoy tampoco,

Danielle: Extraño, según su mamá está estudiando en el extranjero

Alice: Iba a andar en un pueblo, donde quizás con suerte recibía la señal de su celular

Danielle: Pues si, pero aquí hay gato enredado, hazme favor de andar con Kurt, Ikar se fue a casar con Arlet

Alice: Hay demasiada diferencia entre los dos y no me refiero al género

Danielle: Cambiemos de tema,

Arlet: ¿Todo bien?

Alice: Si gracias Arlet,

Arlet: Me da gusto que aceptaran la invitación,

Danielle: Estamos encantadas de estar en la cena, siempre cocinan exquisito, oye ¿cuándo regresa tu hermano de su viaje?

Arlet: Aquí entre nosotras Kurt no está de viaje, se enredó con un tipo y mis papás por eso inventaron esa excusa, se sienten muy avergonzados de Kurt

Alice: ¿Con qué tipo?, ¿engañó a Ikar?

Arlet comenzó a contarles una historia para variar diferente a la realidad, estaba sufriendo una especie de enfermedad la mujer, porque a todos les decía mentiras y ni siquiera bien, tenía varios errores sobretodo en los tiempos, las dos muchachas no creyeron lo de Kurt en absoluto, sin embargo si Kurt ya no pertenecía a su nivel social porque estaba con un pobretón, término usado por Arlet para referirse a Blaine, francamente no les interesaba continuar su amistad con Kurt; a Kurt unas amigas así no le hacían falta, Kurt comenzaba a conocer el significado real de la amistad, Jeff, Tina, Rachel, y Caroline en la parte donde se dieron la paz, lo abrazaron y le reiteraron su amistad, también después cuando el padre dio la bendición y vieron inundarse los ojos de Kurt de lágrimas, se acercaron a él para tenderle su mano,

Kurt: Gracias, prometo ya no llorar

Jeff: Es mejor sacar el dolor a guardarlo

Caroline: Jeff tiene razón, es normal tus lágrimas Kurt, pero verás como tarde o temprano Dios hace justicia,

Kurt: Ya no me preocupa mucho eso Caroline, por ahora creo enfocaré mis energías para ayudarle a mi esposo a preparar la casa y también su examen para ingresar a la especialidad

Rachel: Así se habla, debemos apoyar a nuestros esposos en todo, ojalá los cuatro se logren quedar,

Kurt: ¿También van a aplicar al militar?

Tina: Si Kurt, Mike si se queda me propuso cambiarnos cerca del hospital militar y creo la casa donde vivirían está por ese rumbo

Kurt: Aja, está bien cerquita, según dice podrá estar de esa forma al pendiente de mi

Jeff: Vamos a estar al pendiente de ti todos, yo creo Nick se querrá ubicar por la zona,

Caroline: Igual Wes,

Rachel: Finn también

Kurt: Eso me da gusto, porque al regresar al D.F., creo estaré solo, ni amigas tendré

Rachel: Desde luego tendrás, ¿no quedamos nosotros cinco en ser amigos?

Caroline: Pero no es para llorar

Kurt: Si verdad, ando todo sentimental,

Gertrudis veía a lo lejos la celebración, no se decidía a inmiscuirse en ella, de alguna forma después de tanto tiempo de tratar a Shuester, la señora se había encariñado del viejo gruñón, quien ahora caminaba para encontrarla, intentó escabullirse, pero fue tarde,

Shuester: A dónde vas

Gertrudis: A mi celebración personal

Shuester: No seas cortada, quédate aquí, es mi última navidad en este lugar,

Gertrudis: Vas a volver, aunque sea de visita

Shuester: Desde luego, Otaez es muy especial para mi, tengo muchos recuerdos en este lugar y gente muy querida, empezando por ti,

Gertrudis: Viejo gruñón no me quieras dorar la píldora

Shuester: Para nada vieja,

Gertrudis: Feliz navidad, me retiro

Shuester: Felicidades para ti también, pero no te irás, tu amigo de tanto tiempo estará lejos a partir de unos días más y merece permanezcas en la celebración

Gertrudis: Sabes como no son de mi agrado

Shuester: Haz una excepción por mi,

Gertrudis: Ok tú ganas, nada más porque ya no tendré con quien discutir

Shuester: Lo tendrás, llega un nuevo encargado de Matamiedos, aquí entre nosotros según lo platicado por Figgins en una carta es viudo, sin hijos, por la foto enviada creo lo considerarías buen mozo,

Gertrudis: ¿Qué me intentas decir?

Shuester: No sé, quizás para junio pueda recibir una invitación para una boda

Gertrudis: ¿De quién?

Shuester: Tuya vieja, de quien más

Gertrudis: ¡Yo casarme!, ni en mil años, una vez fue suficiente, no me arriesgo a probar una segunda

Shuester: No seas miedosa, me criticabas tanto mi cerrazón, pero tú eres igual

Gertrudis: Por algo somos amigos

Shuester: Quizás, pero yo he cambiado desde hace unos meses mi forma de ver la vida, Emma trajo una luz la cual hace tiempo no tenía

Gertrudis: Romántico hasta en las palabras, me da gusto por ti, pero yo le saco a enamorarme de nuevo

Shuester: Ahh pero bien que me empujaste para hacerlo yo, vamos a cenar,

Gertrudis aunque no queriendo se quedó a la fiesta, la convivencia de esa Navidad resultó muy agradable y deliciosa también, todos los del pueblo habían llevado sus guisos y decidieron instalar una especie de buffet, así todos podían comer aunque fueran porciones pequeñas de los guisos de las mujeres del pueblo, Kurt por ahí de las once se alejó un poco de la fiesta, fue a Mataárboles, sin avisarle a Blaine, requería unos minutos de soledad, a esas horas imaginó como sus papás estaban haciendo su brindis; Blaine alcanzó a verlo alejarse cuando regresaba con dos vasos de ponche, lo siguió, deteniéndose a una distancia considerable, aprovechó la lejanía para observarlo, su cuerpo estaba dibujando su embarazo de forma muy singular, casi podía jurar como se había ensanchado de las caderas, su vientre no era muy abultado, había un halo de luz especial en Kurt,

Kurt: Muerto, ¿cómo pudieron decirme eso?, confiar de las palabras de Ikar, yo jamás haría nada malo, bueno si hice algunas cosas aquí, pero dudo hayan sido malas, de otra forma no estuviera embarazado, Dios no me hubiera dado la fortuna de tener un bebé en mi creciendo, deben estar brindando ahora, seguro mi papá golpeó ya la copa para interrumpir a todos en su plática y poder tomar la palabra, obviamente este año no me mencionará,

Kurt cerró los ojos y recordó el brindis del año anterior, se sorprendió como se vio a él misma, tenía una sonrisa fingida porque había tenido una discusión con Ikar sobre el asunto de irse a realizar su internado a Otaez, su padre no muy decidido le había dado la razón, incluso hablado con Ikar sobre como el tiempo transcurría rápido, el amor podía soportar la distancia y otras cosas, trajo de sus recuerdos las palabras dichas por su padre la misma fecha pero un año atrás, donde no se imaginaba estar como ahora, casado con Blaine y esperando un hijo de él,

Burt: Este año es muy especial para mi, Dios me ha dado la bendición de ver a mi hijo culminar uno de sus retos más grandes, su carrera, aunque todavía le falta un poco para conseguir todos los créditos necesarios, para mi ya es un gran doctor, quizás le falta experiencia, pero sé como los conocimientos adquiridos lo ayudarán a curar a mucha gente, a ser nuestro orgullo,

Las palabras de su padre fueron muy tiernas esa vez, repasó otros brindis de años anteriores y cayó en algo, en todos Kurt acaparaba la atención de su padre, quien jamás mencionaba a Arlet en ellos, entendió un poco quizás el resentimiento de su hermana, aunque no justificó sus actos, después de todo Kurt no tenía la culpa de como actuaba su padre, Blaine lo sacó de sus recuerdos con un abrazo y un te amo,

Kurt: Mi amor,

Blaine: ¿Por qué te viniste para acá?

Kurt: Quería estar solo un poco

Blaine: ¿Me voy?

Kurt: No, sígueme abrazando, estoy muy sentimental

Blaine: Mi cielo, llegando vamos a hablar con tus papás, intentaremos aclarar las cosas

Kurt: Dudo podamos lograrlo, mis padres están embaucados con las mentiras de Ikar, mi palabra no tiene validez para ellos

Blaine: Creo la mía tampoco, me conocieron desnudo

Kurt: No, solo yo te conocí así, ¿cómo me enamoraste?

Blaine: No sé mi cielo, por qué me lo preguntas

Kurt: Porque siento un amor muy grande por ti,

Lo besó, a unos metros de donde estaban, Jeff y Nick caminaban abrazados, Shuester había estado cierto en su apreciación de principios de año, Duval no regresaría siendo el mismo, aunque estuvo mal en como terminaría con Jeff, porque su cambio resultó por fin en algo anhelado por el muchacho, su matrimonio,

Jeff: La primera navidad juntos

Nick: No mi amor, otros años hemos estado juntos

Jeff: Pero esta es diferente, ya eres mi esposo, ¿cómo me quedó la cena?

Nick: Muy rica, ¿estás feliz con habernos casado?

Jeff: Mucho, ¿tú no?

Nick: Desde luego, pero no dejo de pensar como quizás hubiera sido bueno esperar a tener

Jeff: La casa, el coche, etc.

Nick: Si, regresando no tengo un techo ni a donde llevarte

Jeff: Mi amor por eso no te preocupes, buscaremos una casa o un departamento acorde a nuestras posibilidades,

Nick: No será una mansión

Jeff: Ya suenas como tu colega

Nick: ¿Cómo Blaine?

Jeff: Exacto, mi amor yo me casé contigo para poder vivir tanto lo bueno como lo malo, estamos recién casados y no espero me lleves a una mansión, ni me des lujos, sé como debemos empezar de cero, ir construyendo las cosas,

Nick: Te vas a desesperar, tú estás acostumbrado a estar en una casa bien puesta, con televisión de no sé cuantas pulgadas, hasta cocinera

Jeff: Mi amor, para mi todo eso no me llena como ser tu esposo, no sabes cuanto añoraba poder estar a tu lado,

Nick le dio un beso muy tierno, esas dos parejas estaban conscientes como afrontarían muchas cosas, porque las palabras del padre Benjamín y Gertrudis eran totalmente ciertas, el día a día resulta toda una aventura donde algunas veces pareciera como si no se pudiera salir uno vivo de ella; en otro lugar de Matamiedos, en la casa de La Llorona para ser exactos, Tina cambiaba el pañal de su bebé en compañía de Mike, la niña después de tomar un poco de leche una vez con pañal limpio, terminó durmiéndose, los dos observaron a la pequeña,

Mike: Ha crecido tanto

Tina: Ya va a cumplir el año mi amor

Mike: Si, debemos hacerle su pastel,

Tina: Le pediré alguna receta a Doña Tommis, creo escuché hace los postres deliciosos

Mike: Ni me digas, con esas delicias tanto Hudson como yo aumentamos unos kilitos

Tina: Los cuales ya bajaste

Mike: Claro, sino mi esposa me iba a regañar cuando regresara

Tina: Júralo, ¿cómo te sientes de estar por terminar?

Mike: Feliz y un poco triste, desde que llegué, Otaez casi se convirtió en mi hogar, estaba incompleto sin ustedes dos, pero al tenerlas conmigo ya nada me hacía falta,

Tina: Shuester se vio muy accesible de dejarnos quedar,

Mike: Para negarse debía de correr al colega, porque Blaine sería el único con pareja y eso sería injusticia,

Tina: Por evitar una injusticia, terminaron escribiendo a la cigüeña

Mike: Esos dos se tenían ganas desde el momento en el cual chocaron, pero son un par de testarudos,

Tina: Sabes me da alegría haber conocido a gente tan linda,

Mike: A mi también, mis colegas se han convertido en todos estos meses como unos hermanos,

Tina: Como no, si hasta la hicieron de cupidos,

Mike: En algo debíamos entretenernos,

Tina: Menos mal no buscaron otra diversión, ¿o si?

Mike: No, en todos estos meses donde estuve solo te fui fiel, no te voy a negar como una u otra mujer me agradó, sin embargo yo no iba a destrozar nuestro matrimonio por una aventura,

Tina: Me da gusto escuchar eso,

La celebración de Navidad, para todos solía terminar temprano pero ese año se alargó hasta la una de la mañana, donde todos más por el frío que por otra cosa comenzaron a retirarse, Emma y Shuester habían fungido como anfitriones de la reunión, por ahí de la una y media, se encontraban los dos solos acurrucados en la cama de Shuester, lugar donde fueron a dar una noche cuando él solo se había ofrecido cortésmente a darle hospedaje en su casa,

Emma: ¿Estás triste por dejar Matamiedos?

Shuester: Un poco, este lugar fue mi refugio por muchos años, llegué justo poco después de la muerte de mi familia,

Emma: Estás llorando

Shuester: Si, estas fechas suelen ponerme así, sabes de alguna manera el internado para los muchachos se termina por ahí del veinte, pero Figgins me hacía dejarlos hasta Enero, porque si no yo me quedaba solo en estas fechas las cuales a juicio de mi amigo me deprimían

Emma: ¿Y si lo hacías?

Shuester: La verdad incluso acompañado de los muchachos lo hacía, no es fácil afrontar la muerte de tu esposa e hija, a pesar de los años me sigue doliendo su perdida,

Emma: Y jamás te dejará de doler, pero yo creo ellas dos se alegrarán de verte sonreír,

Shuester: Lo sé,

La besó y poco a poco desabrochó la pijama que le había prestado, en la Casa del Armado, Kurt y Blaine tenían varias chamarras encima aparte de las colchas porque Kurt sentía mucho frío,

Kurt: Se cuela el frío por algún lado

Blaine: Si mi cielo, ¿quieres pongo algo más encima de nosotros?

Kurt: Creo ya tenemos suficientes cosas tapándonos,

Blaine: Está dejándose sentir el frío mucho

Kurt: Así es, voy a levantarme a ponerme la ropa térmica, no me quiero resfriar,

Blaine: De acuerdo, luego volvemos a poner el cerro de ropa encima de nosotros

Blaine se levantó y quitó las chamarras, Kurt se puso la ropa térmica, mientras lo hacía, él se percató como el frío entraba por el baño, por tanto puso algo de su ropa sucia, la cual era solo del día anterior donde sintió el agua muy fría para lavarla, en la parte de abajo de la puerta para intentar detener un poco el frío, Kurt se acostó primero, lo observó, si en Enero donde se sentía un clima parecido le hubieran dicho "vas a terminar casado con él", se hubiera muerto de la risa,

Blaine: Listo, a ver si con eso disminuye el frío mi cielo, porque con este clima capaz te resfrías,

Kurt: Debo cuidarme,

Blaine: Si, ¿de qué te ríes?

Kurt: En Enero hacía frío como ahora, en ese entonces no te preocupabas por acurrucarme, evitarme una enfermedad, al contrario, me dio gripa por esos baños de agua helada

Blaine: Pobrecito, lo siento era muy cavernícola entonces,

Kurt: Un poco, vamos a dormir, fue una noche larga

Blaine: Si, mi cielo como ya estamos en 25 quiero darte mi regalo

Kurt: ¡Me compraste un regalo!

Blaine: No lo compré, solo

Le dio un beso, Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Que hermoso regalo mi amor

Blaine: ¿Te pareció así?

Kurt: Si, yo también quiero darte tu regalo

Blaine: Que lindo beso, pero tú ya me diste uno muy grande

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: O me darás en unos meses

Kurt: Nuestra pequeña

Blaine: Aja, también nuestro matrimonio, gracias por haberte casado conmigo, decidirte a pulir este diamante tan en bruto,

Kurt: No me des las gracias, me casé contigo por amor y yo creo ambos nos hemos pulido en todos estos meses,

Blaine: ¿Lo seguiremos haciendo?

Kurt: Yo creo que sí, pero por ahora vamos a dormir estoy cansadito, feliz navidad,

Blaine: Feliz navidad mi cielo,

Se dieron un beso más y abrazados cerraron sus ojos para intentar dormir, los dos poco después de quedarse dormidos, tuvieron un sueño peculiar, volvieron a tener la visita de esa pequeñita quien juraban era su hija, la cual a ambos les dijo "papás feliz navidad, gracias por estar juntos, ya estoy más cerca, pronto estaré en sus brazos, ¿van a darme mucho amor?, porque yo los querré mucho, ya ansío estar con ustedes", los dos en sus sueños le contestaron un "si pequeñita, te daremos mucho amor y también te estamos esperando impacientes"; casi al mismo tiempo despertaron, ambos sonrieron, compartieron su sueño, sus ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas, Blaine le acarició lentamente su vientre, Kurt le dio un beso,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, otra vez nos vino a saludar

Kurt: Si, está al pendiente de nosotros

Blaine: Van a enviarnos una hermosa pequeña

Kurt: Aja, abrázame muy fuerte mi amor

Blaine: Mi cielo,

El fin de año se acercaba, el internado estaba por culminar, antes de quedarse nuevamente dormidos repasaron esos meses, definitivamente lo suyo no había sido algo furtivo, como se lo dijo Blaine una vez, en esos meses habían aprendido a amar y ahora regresarían juntos, casados y con un bebé próximo a llegar a sus vidas.

* * *

.

_Bonamore: Creo que con la cuna no podrás cooperar, pero sí con muchos pañales, los necesitarán XD tranquila Colega que aún quedan 11 capítulos y muchas cosas por suceder. _

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	59. Capítulo 59

_Último capítulo de hoy Colegas_

_¡Disfrútenlo! (Ya solo quedarán 10 capítulos. No hay secuela)_

* * *

**59**

La Navidad había sido una fecha especial, pero siete días después de esa celebración, ya se encontraban en la mañana del treinta y uno de enero, Shuester supuso la gente del pueblo subiría como el veinticuatro, por tanto antes de iniciar la preparación de la cena, reunió a todos en su casa para entregarles las cartas donde les acreditaba su internado y también unas muy especiales, a cada uno le dio el sobre digamos oficial y antes de dar los otros les dijo unas palabras,

Shuester: Bueno muchachos este año ya se fue, estamos a 15 horas de culminarlo, espero haber estado metidos doce largos meses en este lugar les haya servido para aumentar sus conocimientos en la medicina, de lo cual estoy seguro, de otra forma no tendrían la acreditación en sus manos, pero más allá de la cuestión médica, profesional, espero se lleven en cada uno algo de aquí, una enseñanza la cual los haga cambiar su perspectiva de la vida, yo les quiero compartir como definitivamente esta generación me cambió, Anderson gracias a tu llegada tengo novia,

Blaine: Más le vale tratar bien a mi mamá, ya le puedo decir cosas, tengo la carta en mi mano

Kurt: Mi amor, no seas grosero,

Blaine: Era broma

Shuester: Bien, continuo, y puedo cambiar de parecer Anderson, todavía,

Shuester siguió hablando con ellos de como el estar conviviendo día a día con cada uno, le había dado muchas experiencias, lidiar con el carácter de cada uno, en especial nivelar sus decisiones para no sentir como favorecía a Kurt o de otra manera tendría a Blaine clamando justicia e igualdad, aprender a sonreír de nuevo con las ocurrencias de Mike y agradecerle haber fungido como locutor de la Radionovela más conocida de todo Otaez, de revalorar algunas cosas gracias a las actitudes de Nick, convertirse en alguien más flexible y paciente para soportar a Nixon y Harwood, compartir el dolor de Finn al enterarse como había perdido su bebé y aprender a superar las cosas con lo cual ahora podría reiniciar su vida al lado de Emma, escuchar a Wes hablar siempre tan emocionado de su esposa lo había impulsado a querer tener una persona de quien poder hablar así,

Shuester: Como pueden oír, su estancia aquí me ha enseñado mucho, cada uno de ustedes guarda un lugar especial y espero seguir viéndolos, sobretodo porque andaré en el D.F., espero no perderme

Finn: Le ayudaremos a ubicarse Shuester, no se apure

Shuester: Gracias Hudson, muchachos, en esas cartas en sus manos, dice con más palabras obviamente lo que les acabo de decir, han sido una generación muy especial para mi, serán la última, porque como a ustedes su estancia aquí les ayudó a romper sus miedos, yo también hice lo mismo con ustedes y voy a darme la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo el amor al lado de esta maravillosa mujer,

Wes: Salud, a no verdad, todavía nos falta para las 14:30 hrs.

Shuester: No cambien muchachos ese sentido del humor,

Después del desayuno donde recibieron las cartas, esta ocasión les tocó cocinar la cena a los otros, todos designaron a Shuester para dirigir la orquesta, igual como le tocó a Emma en Navidad, por tener mayor experiencia, mientras su esposo cocinaba, Kurt se dio a la tarea de arreglar la ropa de esos últimos días, separó la sucia la cual por el clima su esposo no había podido lavar, seguro en la capital le tocaría hacerlo a Kurt, esperaba su suegra tuviera lavadora porque los pantalones de Blaine eran muy pesados; una vez terminada esa labor, se acostó en la cama y sacó del sobre la carta donde Shuester le acreditaba haber culminado su internado satisfactoriamente, mostrando siempre una paciencia y don para tratar a la gente con los cuales hasta el más desconfiado había cedido a ser tratado por el doctor, terminadas de leer esas líneas, abrió la otra carta, ¿qué le habría puesto Shuester?

Kurt leyó: Hummel, tu expediente me dejó descifrarte en gran medida, aunque al verte en la estación aquel primero de enero, muchas de mis deducciones sobretodo de tu físico se fueron por tierra, al tenerte aquí tuvimos diversión y así fue, los primeros meses con las peleas con Anderson, Dios nos aguarde la hora, pensé sacar a alguno en camilla, sin embargo cuando terminaste con tu novio y casi enseguida Anderson finalizó su relación con su novio, comencé a deducir algunas cosas; no sé si recuerdas pero el día de tu boda, aunque quizás los nervios no te hayan dejado registrar mi comentario, el primer día donde Anderson me exigió igualdad me cuestioné sobre si era un error o un acierto darle la razón, poco después de esa pregunta, su pelea campal con la cual te recogí el celular, ahh y por supuesto ustedes dos se atraían, pero actuaban como si estuvieran en la primaria.

Kurt: Shuester me hizo reír, realmente actuábamos muy infantilmente,

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, luego siguió leyendo las líneas puestas en las hojas,

Kurt leyó: Si hago más memoria, cerca de mediados de enero, donde comprobé como Anderson me había escuchado bien lo de "es un Colega, no lo debes golpear", recuerdo te dio el primer beso y te pusiste a llorar, les grité algo así "no le pongas una mano encima ni otra cosa Anderson, ni tú Hummel", creo se pusieron las manos y más cosas, seguro ya te sonrojaste mi querido doctor, pero bueno a las pruebas me remito; pasado ese episodio de su Radionovela, como le dio por bautizar a todo lo sucedido en casa el Armado por las noches a Chang, se vino tu abrupta entrada en el baño, en donde le sacaste un poco el pudor a Anderson, el cual le duró casi nada creo, pero esa ocasión, no sé si fue consecuencia de haberlo visto o si esos besos dados en venganza te comenzaron a mover cosas, no le contestaste a tu novio, yo volví a inferir algo, ustedes dos se querían tragar, no a la inversa, solo no estaban de ánimos de tener una relación. Para finales de Enero, Anderson mejoró un poco su actitud contigo, hasta tú me lo comentaste, tuvieron un pequeño acuerdo el cual duró los días de tu regla, esta situación se tradujo a una noche sin gritos, lo cual me sorprendió, me preocupó y alarmó más con tu olvido de hablarle a tu novio, sin embargo tú muy serio me comentaste "solo estamos en tregua, hoy volverá todo a la normalidad", así fue, esa noche no los interrumpí en su pelea y los dejé seguir en eso hasta que quisieran.

Kurt siguió leyendo, Shuester casi le iba describiendo mes con mes lo vivido por ellos, en la cocina, los hombres estaban en receso, Blaine aprovechó para leer la carta, como su esposo primero vio la de acreditación y luego se abocó a la siguiente, cuyas líneas eran casi idénticas a las de Kurt,

Blaine leyó: Así llego febrero, donde decidí dejarlos a los dos a pesar de sus peleas constantes, incluso frente a los pacientes, con la llegada del nuevo mes, también tuvieron nuevas tareas, yo juraba lo de estar en la cocina sería peligroso, pero con su idea de designar a uno para cocinar y a otro para lavar los trastes, sin darse cuenta nos salvaron de no comer y además llegaron a su primer acuerdo, ese día donde te ganó Hummel, andabas furioso Anderson, porque no querías reconocer como hasta a ti te había gustado la comida y riñeron para variar, aunque si hubo algo diferente, no tengo idea que hacían, pero cuando les grité "Queremos a nuestro cocinero y lavaplatos vivos para mañana", ninguno me contestó "Si Shuester", pasaron tantas cosas por mi cabeza; seguido de esa situación vino el ultimátum del novio de Hummel, con el cual tú estabas convencido como Kurt se iría y te librarías de compartir casa el Armado, por tanto andabas muy feliz, a mi juicio tú querías seguir teniendo a tu colega contigo, lo cual al final resulto así, lo defendiste de ese tonto, ganando mucho ¿o no?

Blaine se rió, realmente en esas fechas, a pesar de lo salido de su boca, en su interior, quería seguir teniendo a su colega con él y definitivamente su actuación con Ikar lo había ayudado, como se lo dijo Kurt noches previas "Ahí me mostraste como no eras un patán", siguió leyendo como a Shuester, le preocupaba la llegada de la primavera y se preguntó "¿qué pasaría con ellos dos?"

La respuesta a esa pregunta, tardó en llegar, a ver sigamos el repaso de estos meses en Matamiedos, teníamos diversión con sus peleas, una noche me pregunté "podrán llegar a ser pareja, ¿cierto o falso?", dados los acontecimientos fue cierto; los días de febrero siguieron transcurriendo con sus peleas, las cuales nos alegraban la noche, como aquella del robo del boxer, también lo de las benditas abejas y la víbora, la pelea de lodo, aprovecho para quitarte un peso de encima, la víbora no era venenosa, por si tenías la preocupación de haber intentado matar a tu esposo como se los dije aquella noche, a Kurt también le aclaré como unas abejitas no te mandarían a la tumba. Anderson, me hicieron hacerme tantos cuestionamientos, en febrero por segunda vez al gritarles no me contestaron, las cosas entre ustedes estaban avanzando, yo lo notaba, además sentía la leyenda se estaba haciendo presa de ustedes y hasta pensé en separarlos por la primavera, no fuera a ser, lo que fue.

Kurt estaba muerto de la risa, la primavera, esa época como los hizo tener estragos, acarició su vientre,

Blaine leyó: Al leer esto, dirán "¿cómo se puede acordar de todo", tengo mi acordeón, su castigo por lo de los abejas, les dio la oportunidad de atender por primera vez un parto, con lo cual Hummel se emocionó mucho y tú también, aunque lo escondías, esa noche vino a mi si podrían ser papás juntos y bueno, debo responder un si a eso. Marzo fue un mes extraño, los dos andaban con la situación del calor infernal, yo no me quería imaginar como estarían más adelante, ni tampoco quería pensar mucho si sucedían cosas entre ustedes al interior de Casa el Armado; el tiempo siguió transcurriendo, recibí la carta de mis amigos los gringos, a quienes por cuestiones de trabajo se les haría imposible a cuidar la reserva, entonces busqué voluntarios y tuve dos. Sus caras esa vez me dejaron ver como querían estar solos, pero poco después sentí como si se quisiera arrepentir alguno, supuse habían tenido una pelea o no andaban bien las cosas entre ustedes, por ello el cambio de actitud; luego de eso me perdí un poco de los acontecimientos entre ustedes, porque me vi en la necesidad de ir al pueblo, estar allá un rato con lo del brote de varicela, por suerte ninguno de ustedes se me enfermó, estando allá abajo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo irían las cosas entre ustedes. Hudson me informó como les taparon las bocinas y ellos juraban lo hacían porque se traían algo entre ustedes, yo quería saber si eso era cierto o no, pero no pude, ustedes no bajaron a la feria del pueblo, se negaron, prefirieron quedarse solos, ¿qué paso aquella noche?, mejor sigo con la incógnita, estando en el pueblo recibí la carta de Figgins, en la cual me platicaba como los padres de Hummel habían exigido su regreso, lo hablé con los dos cuando bajaron por las provisiones para su estancia en la reserva.

Blaine iba más o menos a la misma altura del recuento de esos meses, se acordó como le dijo después de regresar del pueblo "aunque vengan tus padres no te vas",

Blaine leyó: El acontecimiento del intento del señor loco de matarte, siento te dejó ver muchas cosas Anderson, con eso Figgins se alarmó y también aposté hasta uno de mis brazos a que ustedes terminaban casados, luego de eso creo se pelearon porque según los otros incautos andaban bien raros, cuando los vi en el pueblo se veían muy bien, supuse habían limado asperezas y luego de eso me sentí tan alcahuete de llevarlos a la reserva donde no tendrían mucho que hacer; Anderson, me debes agradecer porque le pedí a la gente no decirle a los padres de Hummel donde se encontraba Matamiedos, sentía les debía dar tiempo, no tenía claro el por qué, pero no debía permitir una separación entre ustedes hasta terminar el internado, ahora si me quedan claras las cosas, de haberse ido Hummel no hubieran encargado su bebé. Junio fue un mes especial, andaban ya los dos solos en la reserva, muchacho, si fui a encontrar algo que se curaba en nueve meses, lo cual considero te da gusto, pero continuemos en el recuento, obviamente lo sucedido por allá no lo sé, mentira, si tengo la información porque Gertrudis tuvo a bien contarme como estuvo al pendiente de ustedes y como yo sé hizo muchas preguntas esa vieja; acá abajo con su ausencia las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, aunque aburridas, no había diversión como decía Chang, sin embargo creo ustedes comenzaron a comunicarse, hasta te dieron consejitos con los cuales lograste hacerlo aceptar ser tu novio, tenían poquito de haberse hecho novios, según me informó Gertrudis cuando aconteció lo de esos hombres quienes te golpearon y ni las manos metiste por no ponerlo en riesgo, por fortuna las cosas no pasaron a mayores. A finales de Julio, se vino esa agua tan fuerte, con la cual los padres de Kurt no pudieron subir, sin embargo ese día tú andabas muy mal porque Kurt estaba decidido a irse, quería huir de ti, ¿o no?,

Blaine: Shuester, lo quería hacer, ¿cómo hubiera podido seguir sin Kurt?, lo amo tanto,

En vista de no hacer mucho en la cocina porque debían estar solo cuidando el pozole, fue a casa el Armado, donde encontró a su esposo quien doblaba su carta, Kurt había terminado de leer el recuento de esos meses, tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos, se acostó con Kurt y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Te amo, ¿estabas llorando?

Kurt: Leí la carta de Shuester, de pronto me hizo repasar todo este año, mi amor, me encanta la lluvia

Blaine: A mi también, pero esperemos este día no llueva para poder celebrar alrededor de una fogata

Kurt: Si, ¿cómo va la cena?

Blaine: Bien, pero se está cociendo el maíz y yo te extrañaba, también me puse a leer la carta,

Kurt: ¿La terminaste?

Blaine: No, me quedé a mediados de año, poquito después deduzco de haber encargado a nuestra hija,

Kurt: Sabes, con el recuento de Shuester, mi amor no fue con lo del gringo donde me quedé embarazado

Blaine: ¿Entonces cuándo?

Kurt: Cuando nos despedimos esa noche cuando llovió, no nos cuidamos,

Blaine: Creo sabremos más a ciencia cierta cuando te hagamos un ultrasonido llegando a la ciudad,

Kurt: Tienes razón, no te destrocé el corazón en Agosto, aquí estoy contigo

Blaine: Mi cielo, yo sentí lo harías, ese día cuando vi al tal Ikar, me dolió hasta el alma,

Kurt: Eso ya lo hablamos, Shuester me habló de todos los meses,

Blaine: A mi también me quedé hasta Agosto,

Kurt: Luego creo no se hizo muchas preguntas, quieres seguir leyendo tu carta

Blaine: Aja

Blaine lo leyó en voz alta, le habló de como todo Septiembre se emocionó al verlos tan unidos, como él había pedido ayuda a Shuester para hacerle exámenes a Kurt para corroborar su embarazo, la boda donde se sintió tan afortunado de haber acompañado a Kurt y como en el tiempo de casados los había visto crecer,

Shuester (carta): Ustedes dos se llevan buenos recuerdos de aquí, su matrimonio y su bebé, les salió muy bien no haberse negado a venir, en esta ocasión no me despido porque nos seguiremos viendo, estaré muy cerca de ustedes, después de todo soy abuelo honorario y novio de tu mamá,

Kurt: Nuestra hija va a tener un abuelito postizo muy bueno

Blaine: Si, pero intentaremos tenga también a sus otros abuelitos

Kurt: ¿Lo intentaremos?

Blaine: Mi cielo, llegando quizás no el mismo día, pero al siguiente, iremos a ver a tus papás para hablar con ellos

Kurt: No le veo caso, ellos deben seguir pensando mal de mi y nuestras palabras no valdrán,

Blaine: Hagamos el intento, ¿quieres?

Kurt: Está bien, oye quiero algo

Blaine: ¿Qué mi cielo?

Kurt: ¿Me lo concedes?

Blaine: Si, desde luego, pero dime que es, sino como voy a concedértelo

Kurt: Ok, ¿recuerdas donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez?

Blaine: Por supuesto, en el baño,

Kurt: Tienes buena memoria

Blaine: Sería imposible olvidarlo, me sentí el hombre más afortunado,

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Por supuesto, fue una experiencia muy linda estar a tu lado aquella vez,

Kurt: ¿Ahora sería igual?, no tengo el cuerpo de ese mes pero

Blaine: Mi cielo, ¿quieres hacer el amor ahí?

Kurt: Aja, para despedirnos

Blaine: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué nos vamos a despedir?, tú y yo estamos casados

Blaine se soltó a decirle como lo amaba, no se podían despedir porque estaban esperando un hijo, tenía muchos planes para ellos dos, no podía vivir sin Kurt,

Kurt lo dejó hablar, cuando lo comenzó a ver muy exaltado lo beso,

Kurt: Mi amor, solo quiero despedirnos de Matamiedos, nosotros por supuesto seguiremos juntos

Blaine: Me asustaste mi cielo

Kurt: Blaine te amo y no podría vivir sin ti

Blaine: Ni yo sin ti

Kurt: Vamos al baño

Blaine: Ok,

Blaine tomó las sábanas y colchas de ambas camas, después de todo esa noche no las utilizarían, estarían en la celebración hasta tarde, acomodó todo, se besaron, Kurt cerró la puerta y se quitó todo lo que traía encima, Blaine lo igualó,

Blaine: Mi cielo, ¿no tienes frío?

Kurt: Tus besos y caricias me lo quitarán

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, entregarme a ti aquel día en este baño no fue un error, no tengo nada de que arrepentirme,

Blaine: Mi cielo,

Se besaron, Blaine deslizó lentamente su mano por el vientre de Kurt para adentrarse en sus terrenos, Kurt se dio a la tarea de acariciarlo a la misma altura también, con cuidado lo ayudó a recostarse, lo miró,

Kurt: ¿Se podrá completo?

Blaine: Hagamos el intento

No solo hicieron el intento sino que lo lograron, encontraron una posición donde Blaine pudo surcar el interior de Kurt, se sentía tan bien de estar con su esposo ahí juntos, regalándose tanto amor, de haberle dado la oportunidad pedida, de ser su esposo, de todo, incluso lo de sus padres le importaba poco, Blaine y su hija serían su todo,

Blaine: Mi cielo, ¿te sientes bien?

Kurt: Si sigue, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿no soy bruto?

Kurt: Para nada, eres maravilloso,

Una vez completado ese encuentro,

Blaine: Jamás pensé poder

Kurt: Ni yo, pero que bien me amas

Blaine: Kurt, es nuestro último día aquí mi amor

Kurt: Horas más bien, oye no podemos desvelarnos mucho, mañana manejas hasta México

Blaine: Lo sé, pero yo creo vale la pena disfrutar este fin de año,

Kurt: Y la manejada, no quiero tener un accidente,

Blaine: Nos quedamos el primero aquí, descansamos y nos vamos hasta en la tarde

Kurt: Pero llegan los otros incautos,

Blaine: Hasta la tarde, ¿no recuerdas?

Kurt: Cierto, feo, me gritaste ese día

Blaine: Mi cielo, lo siento, venía de mal humor

Kurt: Yo también, están tocando,

Blaine: Deben ser los colegas, me desaparecí, según solo venía a darte un besito

Kurt: Ouch, y te entretuve

Blaine: No importa,

Efectivamente eran sus colegas, Blaine y Kurt tardaron en salir, Kurt se apenó cuando le reclamaron su tardanza, se puso muy rojo cuando dijo más o menos el por qué Blaine no había regresado,

Kurt: Que pena

Blaine: Mi cielo, somos un matrimonio, no hay nada de que apenarnos

Finn: Pues no colega,

Nick: Aunque lo sentimos, Kurt te robamos un poco a tu esposo,

Kurt: Está bien, ya lo disfruté yo

Blaine: Mi cielo, vas a apenarme,

Kurt: Perdón

Lo besó, recogió las colchas y demás del baño antes de irse a terminar la cena, por ahí de las nueve la gente comenzó a llegar como en Navidad, se sentía frío, pero eso no afectó al ánimo de las personas, tampoco el de los ocho médicos, sus respectivas familias, Gertrudis, Shuester y Emma para disfrutar de ese año, donde el cielo de Matamiedos se vio iluminado de fuegos artificiales pasadas las doce de la noche, Kurt no pudo brindar como los demás por su embarazo, aunque tenía quizás más alegría que los demás a pesar de lo de sus padres; con la carta de Shuester había reflexionado en algo muy importante, haberse quedado con Blaine había sido la decisión más importante de su vida, aunque significara haber pedido a su familia, porque era el padre de su hija y de quien estaba enamorado hasta las manitas, las patitas y todo, estaban en las felicitaciones,

Kurt: ¿Quién me falta?

Blaine: Tu esposo mi cielo

Kurt: Aquí estás

Blaine: Si, feliz año nuevo

Kurt: Feliz año nuevo colega

Blaine: Umm, mi cielo

Kurt: Oye eres mi colega, pero también ahora eres mi esposo

Blaine: Te amo,

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Colega,

Kurt: ¿Qué mi amor?

Blaine: Gracias por haber venido y compartir conmigo tantas guardias, peleado conmigo, hasta las comidas frías,

Kurt: Mi amor, en ese caso gracias por ayudarme a ver como algunas veces se necesita tener temple para algunas cosas y romper mis convicciones

Blaine: Oye colega, ves como en enero no cada quien seguiría su camino

Kurt: Lo veo colega,

Los dos se rieron, el resto de la noche se siguieron hablando así, estaban muertos de la risa, anduvieron bailando y disfrutando en grande ese fin de año, regresaron a casa el Armado hasta las cuatro de la mañana para descansar antes de emprender el viaje cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, al entrar Kurt vio todo y se le rodaron unas lágrimas

Blaine: Colega no llores

Kurt: Me acostumbré a vivir aquí colega, contigo,

Blaine: Nosotros vamos a seguir juntos colega

Kurt: Si, pero no aquí

Blaine: Es un ciclo colega, en México nos espera otro,

Kurt: Lo sé, te amo colega

Blaine: Y yo a ti colega,

El año había acabado, sin embargo ninguno terminó el internado como había planeado, según Kurt finalizando regresaría a México para casarse con Ikar, Blaine ni siquiera veía el matrimonio en sus planes para él en cuanto pisara el D.F. iniciaría sus trámites para la especialización y mandaría al diablo a James, para su suerte, todo aquel que llegaba a Matamiedos, regresaba siendo distinto y con planes muy diferentes.

* * *

.

_Fue un capítulo de recuerdos, en el próximo ya llegan a su casa =)_

_Bonamore: Son horribles los papás de Kurt en este fic :( / No sabías que Mike O'malley actúa en el hombre perfecto con Vanessa? Ahí fue la primera vez que lo vi :) pero no me acordaba que Vanessa también estaba XD_

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_

_._

_._

**_SPOILERS:_**

_Blaine: Capaz me mandan dos maldiciones más,_

_Elena: Te voy a jalar las orejas,_

_Blaine: Mamá, solo lo decía de broma_

_._

* * *

_Kurt: Nada, lo prometiste_

_Blaine: Ok, tú ganas_

_._

* * *

_Kurt: Quizás a nuestros colegas puedan interesarles, ve en la de allá podrían vivir Jeff y Nick, en esa azul Mike y Tina, en la de allá Wes y Caroline, esa amarilla Finn y Rachel_

_._

* * *

_Esa noche recibieron en sus sueños la visita de su bebé una vez más, la niña reía feliz_


	60. Capítulo 60

_¡Buenos días Colegas!_

_Primer capítulo de hoy :)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**60**

El ciclo en Matamiedos estaba por concluir, cerca del medio día del 1° de Enero del 2013, se llevó a cabo la última comida en Matahambres de los incautos del año 2012, el sentimiento en los corazones de esos ocho doctores los cuales vivieron por un año desde aventuras hasta peleas, fueron amigos, compañeros y algunos hasta casamenteros, los marcaría para toda su vida, pero todo tiene un inicio y un final, durante cualquier ciclo, algunos quedan en el camino como el caso de Harwood y Nixon quienes huyeron al meterse en líos de faldas, unos más llegan hasta la meta con un cúmulo de aprendizajes,

Shuester: Bueno muchachos este día es el último en el cual comemos en este lugar,

Wes: Oiga Shuester, si queremos en algún momento venir de visita, ¿podemos?

Shuester: No sé Montgomery, a partir del día de hoy a las cuatro de la tarde dejo de ser el responsable de Matamiedos

Blaine: Chin, ya ve Shuester para que se va,

Shuester: Más respeto Arango, acuérdese, soy su suegro postizo y no solo usted tiene el derecho de ser feliz al lado de una persona tan bella como Kurt

Kurt: Gracias por las porras, sobretodo ahora con mi pancita, creo está creciendo mucho

Blaine: Capaz me mandan dos maldiciones más,

Emma: Te voy a jalar las orejas,

Blaine: Mamá, solo lo decía de broma,

Emma: Pues ni así, mi nieta o nietas si se llegará a dar el caso, serían el mejor regalo dado a tu vida, así como tu esposo

Caroline: Tienes mucha suerte Kurt, tu suegra ve como se expresa de ti

Kurt: Si, pero no has oído como habla mi mamá de mi

Shuester: Nada de deprimirse, este día todos debemos estar contentos, muchachos cerraron un ciclo, el internado aquí acaba, lo mucho o poco enseñado por mí, espero les sirva en la vida para hacer frente a todos los retos por vivir, amar su carrera y ejercerla por convicción, con entereza, con sabiduría, siempre recordando usar sus conocimientos para el bien, nunca para el mal, creo ya es hora de ir sacando las cosas para bajar al pueblo

Shuester tomó aire profundamente, con la voz un poco entrecortada por la emoción les pidió ir a Matasanos, en una de las paredes estaban las firmas de todos los incautos tenidos hasta ese año, ellos serían la última generación a la cual el Doctor Shuester dirigiría, uno a uno fue dejando un pequeño mensaje con lo dejado en ellos y su firma, al terminar todos de escribir, Shuester tomó los letreros con los cuales indicaban quien estaba de guardia, los partió a la mitad y se los entregó a cada uno,

Shuester: Este pedazo de papel les recordará todas las peripecias vividas aquí, como muchas veces se debe salvar una vida con lo poco o mucho con lo cual se cuente, no esperar siempre tener los aparatos de alta tecnología, los conocimientos y su astucia podrán ayudar a otra gente, bueno muchachos se acerca la hora, vayan por sus cosas,

Todos fueron a cada una de las casas habitadas durante doce largos meses, Kurt en cuanto entraron a casa el Armado se puso a llorar, iba a extrañar ese lugar, Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso,

Blaine: Cielo, ya saqué muchas fotos a todo Matamiedos para cuando nos pongamos melancólicos,

Kurt: No hicimos el amor para despedirnos en Mataárboles, ese lugar fue muy especial

Blaine: Nunca es tarde, todas nuestras cosas están empacadas ya, hasta en la camioneta

Kurt: Pero si te cansas, vas a manejar,

Blaine: El tramo no es tan largo,

Kurt: Ven,

Se tomaron de la mano y antes de irse a Mataárboles, contemplaron la casa donde habían llegado odiándose y salieron amándose, las vueltas de la vida, la despedida en su lugar donde hablaban diferente fue muy hermosa, cuando iban saliendo se toparon con Jeff y Nick,

Nick: ¿Qué haciendo por acá colega?

Blaine: Este...

Nick: Se me hace vienen hacer lo mismo que nosotros mi amor

Jeff se puso rojo, Nick lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, Kurt y Blaine dejaron el lugar libre, como habían avanzado desde antes con sus maletas, dieron una vuelta por Matamiedos abrazados, suspirando cuando pasaban por algún punto, Blaine lo detuvo cuando se toparon con el árbol donde se habían apapachado muy bien meses atrás,

Blaine: Mi cielo te acuerdas como nos hicimos aquí un arrumaco tan rico

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: No te pongas rojito, fue algo muy apasionante,

Kurt: Lo fue, pero tú y yo ya vamos a ser papá, no podremos andar haciendo esas cosas

Blaine: ¿Por qué no?

Kurt: Porque

Blaine: A ver dame una razón

Kurt: Umm, deja la pienso,

Blaine se rió, a las cuatro en punto bajaron al pueblo, aunque Kurt y Blaine se iban a ir en la camioneta de Emma, quisieron hacer el recorrido con sus compañeros, llegar hasta la estación donde se despediría Shuester, también así aprovechar para ver llegar al nuevo encargado y a los incautos, aunque esas eran sus intenciones, Shuester estaba convencido de no permitir tal cosa, los nuevos incautos debían escribir su propia historia, la gente del pueblo tenía en mente algo muy diferente, en la estación hasta banda de viento había para despedir a los doctores y recibir a los nuevos incautos; cuando Shuester se percató del tumulto de gente, dedujo no podría hacer lo pensado y así fue, la gente quería despedirse de mano de cada uno de sus doctores, a todos les llovieron compromisos para ser padrinos de algún niño, también a todos les llovieron padrinos para sus hijos, sobretodo para la pequeña de Kurt y Blaine,

Doña Tommi: Van a venir a bautizarla aquí

Kurt: Si Doña Tommi, se lo prometemos,

Doña Tommi: Conste, sino vamos todos hasta la capital

Blaine: Es más fácil venir nosotros, imagínese, todo un pueblo moverse para la ciudad, ya de por si somos muchos,

Doña Tommi: Bueno ustedes saben,

Uno a uno de quienes se despedían les repetían las mismas palabras, entre tanta gente, Kurt y Blaine buscaban a su casamentera, no podían irse sin despedirse de Gertrudis, pero parecía habérsela tragado la tierra,

Blaine: ¿La ves mi cielo?

Kurt: No, yo quiero hablar con ella antes de irme

Blaine: Igual yo,

Gertrudis: Aquí me tienen, a poco creían se irían sin despedirse de mí y dejarme seña de como llegar a su casa, por si algún día me ánimo a ir a la ciudad,

Blaine: Nuestra muerta, bien viva,

Gertrudis: Vas a ver Blaine,

Blaine: Fue broma, muchas gracias por aconsejarme y darme el impulso para conquistar a Kurt,

Gertrudis: Eso lo encontraste tú solo, yo únicamente les di algunas palabras con las cuales abrieran su corazón, se decidieran a darse una oportunidad, a quitarse su caparazón,

Kurt: Muchas gracias por todo, debe ir a visitarnos

Gertrudis: Lo intentaré, pero ustedes también prometan venir

Blaine: En cuanto nazca nuestra bebé, a los dos meses yo creo viajamos para bautizarla,

Gertrudis: Conste,

Gertrudis los abrazos y se le salieron unas lágrimas, el camión proveniente de la Ciudad de México, arribó con los ocho incautos de ese año y el nuevo encargado, al salir y ver tanta gente se asustaron, Shuester para no perder la costumbre sacó su letrero, un hombre alto se acercó con él,

Eduardo: No soy incauto, pero si el nuevo encargado, Eduardo Alian

Shuester: Mucho gusto, Shuester, quien deja el puesto, voy a reclamarle a mi amigo, a usted lo mandó con diversión

Eduardo: ¿Cómo?

Shuester: Nada mi amigo, ya me comprenderá más adelante,

Ese año después de la experiencia de tener incautos que no estaban casados, Figgins envió solteros e incluso mujeres a Matamiedos, Shuester no quiso ni imaginarse las cosas a vivir por su colega, pero definitivamente mujeres era lo que faltaba en Matamiedos, ahora su amigo mandaba algunas, seguro sería todo un acontecimiento, aunque él no estaría para vivir tal cosa, él iba a emprender un nuevo vuelo,

Shuester: Bueno, pues muchachos, arriba porque el camión los deja, los nuevos arriba de la camioneta,

La despedida con Shuester no fue dura, todos sabían cómo lo verían en unos días más, ni entre ellos, porque ya tenían agendado en los siguientes días concentrarse en la casa de Blaine y Kurt para las labores de reconstrucción del nidito de amor de la pareja más famosa, de la novela más comentada en los últimos tiempos de Otaez y sus alrededores, el padre Benjamín antes de irse los incautos, les entregó una imagen de un cristo a cada una, para tenerlo como su guía, acordarse de todas las enseñanzas y la humildad aprendida en ese lugar; el camino fue un poco largo, más por la despedida en Mataárboles, Kurt intentaba no quedarse dormido porque capaz lo contagiaba a él, pararon como dos horas después de salir de Otaez en una gasolinera, porque a Kurt su vejiga le pedía agritos ser desahogada,

Kurt: Lo siento mi amor, no aguanté hasta allá,

Blaine: Mi cielo es normal, estás embarazado,

Kurt: Si y feliz, oye llegando ¿podemos ir a ver nuestra casa?

Blaine: Desde luego, aunque quizás de verla te asustas

Kurt: No lo haré, quita esa cara de preocupación, mi amor construiremos todo juntos

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Llegaron cerca de las diez a la casa de Emma, el lugar era muy bonito, Kurt definitivamente al entrar supo como su suegra tenía un excelente gusto y haría una excelente pareja con Shuester, Blaine por la hora quiso evitar la ida a su casa, pero Kurt no lo dejó excusarse, eran cinco casas a donde estaba ubicada la propiedad en ruinas, así como la solía nombrar Blaine, heredada por su abuela, tanto renegó de esa casa y ahora le serviría tanto,

Kurt: Vamos caminando, así estiramos las piernas

Blaine: Pero mi cielo

Kurt: Nada, lo prometiste

Blaine: Ok, tú ganas,

Buscó las llaves, tardó en dar con ellas, pero no pudo tener pretexto de decir "no están", porque Kurt lo hizo con él, hasta le preguntó como era el llavero donde las tenía, caminaron muy lentamente por la calle, Kurt observaba cada casa, se preguntaba como serían sus vecinos, pudo notar varios letreros de se renta y otros de se vende,

Kurt: ¿Por qué hay tantas casas vacías?

Blaine: Mi abuela era dueña de casi toda la cuadra, heredó las casas a sus diferentes nietos, pero todos andan fuera, mi mamá se encarga de rentar las casas,

Kurt: Y están desocupadas ahora

Blaine: Ha andado mucho fuera,

Kurt: Uyy, ¿las rentan muy caras?

Blaine: No mucho, ¿por qué mi cielo?

Kurt: Quizás a nuestros colegas puedan interesarles, ve en la de allá podrían vivir Jeff y Nick, en esa azul Mike y Tina, en la de allá Wes y Caroline, esa amarilla Finn y Rachel,

Blaine: No estaría mal, así seguimos como en Matamiedos pero en la ciudad,

Kurt: Aja,

Blaine: Esta es mi cielo, no te asustes,

Kurt: ¡Esta!

Blaine: Si,

Kurt: Necesita pintura, mi amor nunca le hiciste nada, las demás no se ven así

Blaine: Mi cielo solo pagaba anualmente por la casa y eso porque mi mamá insistía

Kurt: Ni hablar, deberemos trabajar mucho, tu papá nos deberá construir el nidito para vivir,

Kurt se acarició su vientre y se rió, sintió como se movía su bebé y tomo la mano de Blaine, de alguna forma al sentir ese movimiento, él iba haciendo más palpable la presencia de su bebé,

Blaine: ¿Quieres verla por dentro?

Kurt: Si,

Blaine abrió, la puerta rechinó por falta de aceite y probablemente de uso, era grande la casa, el jardín más allá de eso parecía selva, Kurt observaba todo muy minuciosamente, el interior estaba en peores condiciones que la fachada, Kurt se rió con la cara de angustia de Blaine, lo besó,

Kurt: Mi amor, quita esa cara, yo sabía cómo no llegaría a un palacio

Blaine: Pero seguro no imaginabas algo así, está peor que casa el Armado,

Kurt: Blaine, quizás si, pero nuestra casa en Matamiedos la dejamos muy bonita y con esta haremos lo mismo,

Blaine: Tienes razón, mi cielo, ¿vas a tener paciencia?, la casa no la podré arreglar de la noche a la mañana, deberemos pasar al menos yo creo un mes en casa de mi mamá, debo estudiar para mi examen, necesito quedarme ahí, así estudiaría y también tendría trabajo

Kurt: No

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Mi amor, yo no necesito tenerte paciencia, porque voy a estar apoyándote en todo, nuestra casa la iremos arreglando poco a poco, con nuestras posibilidades, ahora lo único pero lo único que debe preocuparte es prepararte para el examen, tu pequeña necesita donde nacer, el seguro facultativo no cubre eso, además creo ya ni tengo a partir de hoy,

Blaine: Mi cielo, debimos tener cuidado con la naturaleza,

Kurt: Blaine quizás si, pero nuestra hija ya viene en camino y sus papás deberán esforzarse por sacarla adelante,

Blaine: Tienes razón,

Salieron de la que sería su casa cuando lograran hacerla habitable, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, los dos se detuvieron en el jardín a contemplar la luna,

Blaine: No se ve como en Matamiedos

Kurt: Hay mucha contaminación, no se ve nada claro

Blaine: Si, así como nuestro futuro

Kurt: Mi amor, veme a los ojos, yo considero nuestro futuro se veía menos claro en Enero del año pasado, ¿te imaginabas para estas fechas estar abrazando a tu esposo?

Blaine: No,

Kurt: ¿Y a tu esposo embarazado?

Blaine: Mucho menos,

Kurt: Ves, lo que nos depare este año, el siguiente, dentro de dos, diez o más, es algo muy incierto, pero sabremos afrontarlo, ahora tú y yo somos una familia,

Blaine: Si mi cielo, tú, la pequeña y yo somos una familia, bueno también mi mamá y el papá postizo

Kurt: Aja, fue un día largo,

Blaine: Si, ven, a dormir señor de Anderson

Kurt: Yo puedo decirte señor de Hummel

Blaine: Claro,

Entraron a la casa, Blaine tendió la cama, Kurt en tanto desempacó una de las maletas, casi terminaron al mismo tiempo, se cambiaron, sería la primera noche lejos de Matamiedos,

Blaine: Buenas noches mi cielo

Kurt: Buenas noches, te amo, estamos tan diferentes este día

Blaine: Si verdad, el año pasado peleamos porque te debía aguantar en casa el Armado,

Kurt: Tuvimos todo el internado para amarnos

Blaine: Era para no matarnos,

Kurt: Valió más la pena habernos amado

Blaine: Si,

Cerraron sus ojos, un nuevo año comenzaba, Kurt en el anterior había perdido a su familia, pero ahora tenía otra al lado de Blaine, su esposo, su pareja y compañero, hasta su colega, ambos antes de quedarse dormidos,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, colega se siente tan rico tenerte entre mis brazos

Kurt: Yo me siento feliz de estar en ellos,

Esa noche recibieron en sus sueños la visita de su bebé una vez más, la niña reía feliz,

- Papás ya vengo más cerca, tengo muchas ganas de estar entre sus brazos, los tres vamos a formar una linda familia,

Ambos sintieron como una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, los doctores del año pasado no se parecían ni mínimamente a quienes dormían ahora abrazados, pensando en el mañana, en el examen de Blaine, construir su casa, comprar las cosas para su bebé, ser unos buenos padres, amarse, respetarse e incluso limpiar la imagen de Kurt ante su familia, pero para todo eso tendrían 363 días, en los cuales estaban seguros como los 364 anteriores desde el momento en el cual se conocieron serían sumamente especiales.

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	61. Capítulo 61

_Segundo capítulo por hoy :D_

_¡Disfrútenlo Colegas!_

* * *

**61**

Del nuevo año les quedaban 359 días, toda la semana pasada se habían abocado a revisar los papeles requeridos por el Hospital Militar para aceptar a Blaine como postulante para realizar su especialización ahí,

Blaine: Dios casi me piden los apuntes de cuarto grado de historia

Kurt: Mi amor es todo muy minucioso porque deben elegir a los mejores

Blaine: Lo sé, ni hablar, oye debemos sacarte un ultrasonido,

Kurt: Podemos esperar para sacarlo, ahora solo piensa en el examen el cual presentarás en dos semanas,

Blaine: Si verdad, ¿quieres ir a comer fuera hoy?

Kurt: ¿Vas a invitarme?,

Blaine: No te llevaré a un restaurante de lujo, pero algo sencillo puedo pagar,

Kurt: Estaría feliz de ir a donde sea,

Blaine: Seguro no tendrías que pasar penalidades con

Kurt: Shh, tú me quieres matar con tanto coraje

Blaine: No dije nada,

Las penalidades económicas quizás no las sufriría pero si padecería otras, las cuales con él ni remotamente pasaría, de lo poco enseñado por su padre respetar a tu pareja era el principio básico de todo, Emma a pesar de no funcionar el matrimonio reconocía como su ex jamás le faltó de ninguna forma el respecto, las cosas no fueron buenas entre ellos, pero eso jamás sufrió un maltrato por parte del padre de Blaine; a muchos kilómetros de donde vivía Kurt, su hermana se disponía a irse de luna de miel, donde esperaba pasar un buen tiempo al lado de su esposo porque desde su boda habían tenido muchas discusiones y él la había golpeado varias veces,

Elizabeth: Hija te vas a divertir mucho en tu luna de miel

Arlet: Eso espero mamá

Elizabeth: ¿Pasa algo?

Arlet: No nada, debo apurarme a terminar la maleta de Ikar, espero no se me olvide nada,

Elizabeth: Te noto nerviosa

Arlet: Es emoción mamá,

Elizabeth: Ahh,

Arlet: Ya se tardó en regresar Ikar, quedamos de vernos aquí,

Elizabeth: Seguro tenía detalles en la oficina los cuales arreglar para irse de viaje

Arlet: Si verdad

Arlet sonrió a su madre imaginándose los detalles que estaba seguramente arreglando su esposo, los cuales se resumirían probablemente a tener encima de su secretaria o viceversa, en lo cual no andaba nada errada, su secretaria estaba terminando de abrocharse su blusa y él su pantalón

Secretaria: ¿Cuánto estarás fuera?

Ikar: Un mes,

Secretaria: Es demasiado tiempo

Ikar: Lo sé, ¿por qué no me alcanzas?

Secretaria: ¿En dónde?

Ikar: Podrías alcanzarme en quince días, te firmo tus vacaciones desde ahora y te dejo los viáticos autorizados, así podríamos tener en lugar de una luna de miel para dos una para tres con mayor diversión

Secretaria: Suena muy morbosa tu propuesta, pero agradable, ¿no se molestará tu esposa?

Ikar: No tiene porque, ella se debe aguantar y complacerme en todo,

Secretaria: Bueno siendo así, te alcanzo donde tú indiques,

Ikar le dio los datos necesarios para alcanzarlos y también firmó todo para darle sus vacaciones en quince días, luego terminó de vestirse para irse a casa de sus suegros a comer, lugar en el cual ya lo esperaba impacientemente su esposa, la cual comenzaba a desesperarlo cada día más y querer librarse de ella; Blaine en contraste a él, estaba cada días más enamorado de Kurt y feliz a su lado, lo llevó a un lugar pequeño donde solía comer cerca de la Universidad cuando estudiaba, era sencillo pero muy delicioso,

Blaine: Espero te agrade,

Kurt: Se ve muy rica la sopa, ya tu hija me hace tener mucha hambre,

Blaine: Mi bebé, debemos empezar a arreglar la casa,

Kurt: No te presiones con eso, ni con nada más, poco a poco iremos haciendo las cosas, tu mamá nos permitirá estar el tiempo necesario en su casa,

Blaine: Si, pero será molesto para ti aguantar a tu suegra

Kurt: Blaine, tu mamá es un pan de dios conmigo y no me pesará estar un mes o dos, el tiempo indispensable ahí, no te quiero ver presionado, de por si ya será complicado para ti estudiar y mantenernos, pero en cuanto nazca la pequeña, veré donde puedo entrar yo a trabajar

Blaine: No mi cielo, con mi sueldo en el hospital podremos salir adelante, no quiero tener a mi pequeña en una guardería, me da miedo

Kurt: Está bien, pero cuando crezca un poquito si me vas a dar oportunidad de irme a hacer mi especialidad

Blaine: Claro mi cielo, estaba pensando quizás cuando termine yo de estudiar podrías iniciar tú, aplicas en el militar para tener ese sueldo y yo pongo un consultorio,

Kurt: Suena muy bien, pero no corramos haciendo planes tan lejos, primero debes entrar y luego ya vemos

Blaine: Tienes razón

Al término de la comida, Blaine le pidió indicarle como llegar a su casa, Kurt intentó persuadirlo, no tenía ganas de sufrir un desaire por parte de sus papás, pero él quería arreglar las cosas, quitar la mala imagen, su hija a parte de su abuelita y abuelito postizo debería tener a sus abuelitos por parte de su otro papá, Kurt le dio las instrucciones pedidas, Blaine casi se desmaya cuando pararon en el número indicado por Kurt,

Blaine: ¡Mi cielo esta es tu casita!

Kurt: Es la casa de mis padres, mi casita está a muchos kilómetros de aquí

Blaine: Tendré que hacer un milagro con la casa de mi abuela,

Kurt: Blaine, veme a los ojos

Blaine: Te veo

Kurt: Este lugar ya no es mi casa, tendrá todas las comodidades y será muy lujoso, pero desde el día en el cual nos casamos, no existe otro lugar donde yo quiera estar más allá de tu lado, así sea en un techito de lámina lo prefiero a estar en un palacio pero sin ti,

Blaine: Mi cielo, te amo y yo tampoco podría estar ya lejos de ti,

Kurt: Vámonos, no quiero entrar,

Blaine: Ya estamos aquí, creo es justo hacer el intento de limpiar nuestro nombre

Kurt: Ok, pero con una condición

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Me abrazas fuerte, seguro me van a atacar muy feo,

Blaine: Dudo se atrevan, te ves precioso con tu pancita, vamos, tus papás deben de quitarse esa mala idea de nosotros,

Blaine se bajó y le abrió la puerta, Kurt descendió lentamente de la camioneta y él lo abrazó, cuando alzó su mano para tocar el timbre se notó su nerviosismo el cual creció cuando se comenzaron a abrir las puertas del garage, Brad se sorprendió al verlo, estacionó el coche y se bajó,

Brad: Hola, ¿vienes a ver a tus papás?

Kurt: Quería... ¿están?

Brad: En comida familiar en el jardín

Blaine: Y no nos invitaron

Kurt: Creo no somos bien recibidos, ¿con quién están?

Brad: Con los papás de Ikar y los recién casados

Blaine: Faltamos nosotros en esa reunión

Kurt: Vámonos Blaine,

Blaine: Mi cielo ya estamos aquí, tus papás se van a emocionar al verte embarazado

No muy convencido aceptó la oferta de Brad de dejarlo entrar, claro si sus papás lo trataban mal, Blaine no se había percatado de cuando ingresaron a la casa, Kurt condujo a Blaine al jardín donde se encontrarían sus papás comiendo con sus suegros, además de los dos recién casados, cuando llegaron, su mamá fue la primera en verlo, se levantó de inmediato,

Elizabeth: Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Vine a verlos para presentarles a mi esposo y mi bebé en camino,

Jon: Esto es el colmo, par de inmorales como se atreven a venir aquí

Blaine: ¿Y quién es usted para juzgarnos de esa forma?

Jon: Soy el padre de Ikar, Burt me prometiste jamás este

Blaine: Señor, no se atreva a insultar a mi esposo

Jon: Córrelos de inmediato, es un insulto tenerlos enfrente de nosotros después del engaño a mi hijo, de su poca decencia de este

Burt: Por favor, retírense de mi casa, no sé quién los dejó entrar, yo no los conozco,

Blaine: Como no va a conocer

Kurt: Blaine, mi amor considero nos equivocamos de casa, mis papás debieron cambiarse, disculpen, no volveremos a importunarlos, con permiso,

Kurt se dio la media vuelta, vio a Blaine y con la mirada le pidió irse, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, él lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente

Blaine: ¿Puedo decir algo antes de irnos?

Kurt: No tiene caso,

Burt: Por favor retírense

Blaine: Ya nos vamos señor, ni mi esposo, ni yo volveremos a importunarlos jamás como él dijo, disculpen la interrupción, solo queríamos darles la noticia de cómo serán pronto abuelos,

Elizabeth: Es algo lo cual no nos interesa,

Kurt: Ni a me interesa mamá, si ustedes me han matado yo haré lo mismo, mi hija solo tendrá a la mamá de Blaine como su abuela y a Shuester como su abuelo, ellos sabrán darle el amor que merece mi niña,

Después de esas palabras comenzaron a caminar para salir de la casa, Kurt se mareó y Blaine lo cargó, lo dicho le había dolido mucho, pero así sería, incluso al pasar la puerta del lugar donde había crecido se juró a si mismo nunca pisar de nuevo ahí, el camino de regreso a su casa fue muy silencioso; en donde solía ser su casa, Ikar aprovechó el momento para despotricar contra Kurt, el cinismo de presentarse con ese hombre con el cual había hecho muchas cosas portándose como un prostituto, al decir esa palabra Burt no pudo evitar salir en defensa de Kurt,

Burt: Retráctate de lo dicho

Jon: Mi hijo solo dijo la verdad

Burt: Te exijo Ikar retires ese calificativo a mi hijo

Arlet: Papá, según mi hermano murió para ustedes,

Burt: A pesar de eso no permitiré que lo insulten,

Arlet: Ya nada más faltaría que lo alcances y le pidas perdón por haberlo corrido,

Burt y su esposa se voltearon a ver, francamente tenían ganas de hacerlo, cuando lo observaron entrar embarazado ambos sintieron una emoción muy grande en su corazón, su hijo les iba a dar a su primer nieto,

Elizabeth: Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo, quizás se haya equivocado, pero no merece que lo tratemos mal

Jon: Su actitud no fue un error, sino una falta de moral, si permití el matrimonio entre Arlet y mi hijo fue porque me prometiste que Kurt no pondría un pie en tu casa, esto es el colmo

Burt: Tú no me puedes obligar a no ver a mi hijo, abrirle las puertas de mi casa, cuando dije tal cosa estaba enojado, pero

Jon: Ya se te pasó el enojo, ese muchacho es un

Elizabeth: Cuidado con tu boca, mi hijo quizás por amor haya hecho cosas con ese muchacho,

Jon: También tú lo defiendes Elizabeth,

Elizabeth: Es mi hijo, lleva mi sangre, la pequeñita la cual espera es mi nieta y merece

Ikar: Nada, es producto de dos tipos sin escrúpulos

Burt: Más cuidado Ikar con tus palabras, no te permitiré un insulto más a mi hijo,

En dos minutos ambas familias iniciaron una batalla campal en el jardín prácticamente, Arlet buscando terminar hizo un teatro para mostrarse como si estuviera enferma, su mamá la auxilió en el interior de la casa,

Elizabeth: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Arlet: Si, mamá mi matrimonio se va a destruir,

Elizabeth: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Arlet: Porque los papás de Ikar están enojados, por favor habla con mi papá, pídanles una disculpa, mi hermano está feliz al lado del mono ese, yo no quiero perder mi matrimonio por Kurt,

Elizabeth: Hija,

Burt entró en ese momento a la casa para ver cómo se encontraba su hija, afuera los papás de Ikar estaban sumamente molestos, Kurt ni se imaginaba en la encrucijada en la cual se encontraban sus padres, Kurt estaba como en otro mundo hasta que Blaine le dio un beso, consideró oportuno detener el coche en un parque para platicar lo sucedido,

Kurt: ¿Por qué paramos aquí?

Blaine: Mi cielo, necesitamos hablar

Kurt: ¿De qué?, quiero irme a la casa, me siento mal,

Blaine: Un ratito y nos vamos, quiero hablar aquí porque en un lugar público no nos vamos a pelear,

Kurt: ¡Peleas!, hoy no por favor Blaine, te juro no estoy...además por qué pelearemos

Blaine: Ven, me entendiste mal, quiero hablar de lo sucedido en casa de tus papás

Kurt: Ellos no son mis padres,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Si ellos actúan así conmigo, ¿no puedo hacer yo lo mismo?

Blaine: Puedes... sin embargo nuestra bebé absorbería esos sentimientos,

Kurt: Tienes razón,

Blaine: Mira, lo dicho por ti fue por instinto, más no lo sientes,

Kurt: La verdad no del todo,

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Mi hija tendrá unos abuelitos muy lindos con tu mamá y Shuester, me encantaría tuviera a mis papás también, pero creo será imposible,

Blaine: Según lo visto...podemos volver a intentar... en un tiempo

Kurt: Tal vez, por ahora no toquemos más el tema,

Blaine: Bien, quisiera poder

Kurt: Blaine, te acuerdas cuando estábamos en Matamiedos los primeros meses del año pasado

Blaine: Muy bien, añoraba tenerte así, entre mis brazos, me flechaste cuando me tiraste,

Kurt: Mi amor, una vez cuando yo detuve las cosas me pediste olvidarme de todo, solo éramos tú y yo

Blaine: Lo recuerdo,

Kurt: Creo sería bueno aplicar eso ahora, tú debes estar bien concentrado,

Blaine: ¿Vas a ayudar a tu esposo a estudiar?

Kurt: Si muchachito, por cierto ya fue mucho descanso,

Blaine: ¡Descanso!

Kurt: Acepté la comida para relajarte un poco y en la tarde seguir con el repaso

Blaine: Mi cielo,

Lo besó, caminaron un rato por el parque y se fueron a su casa, en casa de sus padres, tanto Burt e Elizabeth con algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo de Arlet, decidieron respetar lo dicho, pidieron una disculpa a los padres de Ikar por haberse puesto con esa actitud, pero a final de cuentas era su hijo,

Jon: Lo entendemos, sin embargo comprende, no lo podemos ver aquí

Burt: No lo harán, Kurt jamás regresará a esta casa

Sin saberlo su padre y Kurt estaban en la misma sintonía, Kurt tampoco pretendía volver a intentar limpiar su nombre, por ahora su única preocupación sería su esposo, su bebé y lo que viniera con la vida al lado de él, en la noche después de esa visita, no podía conciliar el sueño, le dio un beso a Blaine y bajó a la sala, tomó el teléfono, marcó a su casa, tardaron un poco en contestar,

Burt: Bueno

Kurt: Papá, no me vayas a colgar,

Burt: Kurt

Kurt: Si soy yo, tu hijo muerto,

Burt: ¿Para qué hablas?

Kurt: Nada, disculpe, me equivoqué de número,

Le colgó, Blaine al no sentirlo en la cama bajó de inmediato corriendo para buscarlo,

Blaine: Kurt, Kurt

Kurt: Aquí estoy

Blaine: ¿Qué haces acá abajo?

Kurt: Nada, solo pensaba

Blaine: Estás llorando,

Kurt: Necesitaba sacarlo, vamos a dormir en tanto podamos, porque cuando nazca nuestra bebé y tú entres en el colegio militar no podremos

Blaine: Si, ánimo mi cielo, en un mes volvemos a ir con tus papás, hablamos con ellos, procurando que no estén los desgraciados esos

Kurt movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, él lo abrazó, aunque según iban a dormirse, cuando subieron a su cuarto, iniciaron una plática muy interesante.

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	62. Capítulo 62

_Tercer Capítulo por hoy Colegas_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**62**

Una vez en su cama con la tranquilidad de la noche y realmente poco sueño, quizás producto del nerviosismo de la cercanía de la fecha de su examen,

Blaine: ¿Tienes sueño?

Kurt: No mucho, ¿y tú?

Blaine: Tampoco, ¿quieres platicar un ratito?

Kurt: Me agrada la idea, ¿de qué?

Blaine: No sé, quizás de nuestro futuro, de las expectativas que tienes de la vida conmigo, obviamente no serán

Kurt: Tú me quieres matar de un coraje, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Para nada

Kurt: Pues no parece, siempre terminas sacando a colación el asunto de que mi vida hubiera sido diferente con Ikar

Blaine: Pues lo hubiera sido

Kurt: Tienes razón

Blaine: Ahh,

Blaine se dio la vuelta y jaló la colcha para taparse, Kurt con trabajos por su embarazo lo abrazó, al acercarse a él, su bebé le dio una pequeña patadita,

Blaine: Ouch, ¿qué fue eso?

Kurt: Tu bebé, el cual me ayudó a darte un golpe, date la vuelta

Blaine: No,

Kurt: Si no le digo a nuestra hija que te vuelva a patear

Blaine: No puedes

Kurt: Pequeñita dale otro golpe a tu papá

Blaine: Oye, hija vas a ser futbolista,

Kurt: Date la vuelta,

Blaine: Ya voy,

Kurt: Veme a los ojos, tu cara mi amor,

Blaine: Ummm, te amo,

Kurt: Yo a ti, escúchame, mi vida no hubiera sido igual, porque no sentiría esta felicidad de tenerte aquí conmigo y estar embarazado, ni tener la tranquilidad que ahora tengo, ni nada de lo sentido ahora, seguramente con Ikar estaría todo angustiado imaginando como su llegada tarde no era por trabajo como me alegaría, sino por revolcarse con su secretaria o algún hombre de la vida alegre,

Blaine: ¿Y conmigo no tendrás esas preocupaciones?

Kurt: No, porque me amas y además mi suegra si las llegó a tener me ayudará a enderezarte

Blaine: Eso es una desventaja para mi

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Quién me ayudará a enderezarte

Kurt: Si estás en desventaja, con mis papás obvio no contarás pero en lo más mínimo,

Blaine: Puse el dedo en la yaga

Kurt: Un poquito

Blaine: Soy una bestia,

Kurt: Mi amor, no te digas así, porque no lo eres

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Claro, mi esposo es muy inteligente y lo demostrará sacando muy buena nota en su examen, en toda su especialidad,

Blaine: ¡En toda!

Kurt: Si, debes darle buen ejemplo a tu hija

Blaine: No se va a dar cuenta, para cuando termine apenas si estará caminando y hablando un poquito,

Kurt: Esa no es excusa, porque su papá le hablará de cuan bien salió su otro papá de su especialidad cuando tenga más edad

Blaine: Voy a tener que esforzarme mucho para darle buen ejemplo a mi hija y también lograr que mi esposo se sienta orgulloso de mi

Kurt: Tu esposo, o sea yo, se siente ya así, eres un héroe lo recuerdas

Blaine: No lo soy

Kurt: Desde luego lo eres,

Le dio un beso muy tierno, Blaine suspiró, lo observó detenidamente, de pronto le costaba dificultad creer como el hombre a quien en esas mismas fechas el año pasado le hacía la vida imposible, ahora estuviera a su lado, esperando un hijo y sobretodo le hubiera robado el corazón,

Kurt: ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?

Blaine: Me sorprende como de hacerte la vida imposible terminé amándote,

Kurt: Ni yo, quiero proponerte algo,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo sé la vida nos irá dando cambios, pero me gustaría hacer algo

Blaine: Soy todo oídos,

Kurt: Podrías traer un cuaderno

Blaine: Claro que si,

Él se levantó por un cuaderno, el cual estaba completamente en blanco, Kurt lo tomó cuando él se lo dio y dobló la primera hoja poniendo el título de Enero, Blaine lo observaba atentamente, en la siguiente hoja puso la fecha del día el cual estaba por terminar,

Kurt: Mira, quieres planear los siguientes seis meses de nuestra vida

Blaine: Si me agradaría, pero solo ese tiempo

Kurt: Yo creo es suficiente, además de entrada será lo más pesado porque en ese tiempo la preciosura quien está ahora en mi interior saldrá de mi, necesitamos ver donde la voy a tener,

Blaine: En el hospital militar se podría, si me quedo porque de otra forma, ahí no sé qué haríamos

Kurt: Vas a quedarte, hemos estudiado muy duro,

Blaine: Gracias por apoyarme,

Kurt: Para eso nos casamos,

Blaine: Si, oye, vas a matarme

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: El otro día estuve pensando... que... pues... igual...

Kurt: No necesitas tartamudear de esa forma,

Blaine: Te lo voy a poner por escrito, así la otra vez hablamos y no salimos peleados

Kurt: Ponlo de esa forma, aunque considero vamos mejorando nuestra comunicación

Blaine: Si,

Blaine le hizo un cuadro el cual lo partió horizontalmente formando trece cuadros y de manera vertical en siete, luego puso en la parte superior el año en curso y los cinco siguientes,

Blaine: Aquí pongo los meses y tenemos un lugar para poner los sucesos de nuestra vida, como quisiéramos se fuera dando

Kurt: Siento tú tienes varias ideas al respecto,

Blaine: Unas cuantas

Kurt: Dímelas,

Blaine: Las escribo,

Kurt: Blaine, no tengas miedo a terminar discutiendo como lo hacíamos en Matamiedos,

Blaine: Conste, el otro día mientras estudiábamos se me ocurrió lo siguiente, podrías dejarme hablar y al final me dices cualquier cosa,

Kurt: Desde luego,

Blaine: Bueno, supongamos paso mi examen,

Kurt: Nada de supongamos, vas a pasarlo

Blaine: ¿No quedamos en algo? me quieres matar de un coraje

Kurt: Oye

Kurt le hizo cosquillas, después de distraerse un poco volvieron a su plática, Kurt lo escuchó sin decir una sola palabra como le pidió,

Blaine: ¿Qué te pareció?

Kurt: Me agrada

Blaine: ¡De verdad!

Kurt: Si mi amor, solo le agregaría algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: En tanto tú estudias yo buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo

Blaine: ¿Y nuestra hija?

Kurt: Quizás tu mamá la pueda cuidar o se pueda quedar en una guardería ese tiempo

Blaine: Ayy no me agrada la idea de dejarla con extraños, estará chiquita, indefensa,

Kurt: Blaine necesitamos trabajar los dos para encargar a nuestro segundo hijo como quieres

Blaine: Con mi sueldo será suficiente,

Kurt: A ver, aparte de los gastos de la niña, necesitamos arreglar nuestra casa, tener ahorros para cualquier emergencia, tus libros, son muchos gastos y no quiero dejarte a ti solo la carga,

Blaine se puso algo serio, no le agradaba la idea de ver a Kurt trabajar, aunque entendía como eso sería algo lo cual Kurt iba a querer hacer, por algo estudió una carrera,

Blaine: No solo quieres trabajar para ayudarme con los gastos

Kurt: Bueno no, ¿acaso además de todos tus defectos eres machista y no me dejarás trabajar?

Blaine: ¡Además!

Kurt: Mi amor no me hagas tantas cosquillas,

Blaine: De acuerdo,

Kurt: ¿Con el trabajo de medio tiempo?

Blaine: Por supuesto, ya veremos como nos organizamos, ¿pero tú aceptas tener a nuestro segundo hijo un año después de la pequeña?

Kurt: Si, así para cuando tú hayas acabado la especialidad tendremos nuestra familia completa y luego me toca a mi irme a estudiar,

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt: No he terminado,

Blaine: Ahh, te escucho

Kurt: Yo me quedaré en casa para cuidar de nuestra familia por tres años, pero luego cambiamos de papeles, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Me agrada, ahora vamos a dormir porque si no mañana no tendré ánimos de estudiar

Kurt: Mañana solo repasaremos, para que vayas fresco a tu examen,

Blaine: Como usted ordene, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, escribimos nuestros acuerdos y luego a dormir,

Blaine: Bien,

Los acuerdos se tradujeron aparte de la tabla hecha por Blaine en cerca de diez hojas más, al día siguiente aunque Blaine pensaba solo repasar con su esposo, la casa de su madre se volvió en centro de estudio, tanto Nick, Wes, Mike y Finn se dieron cita, los cinco estaban completamente nerviosos por la prueba a tener el día siguiente, habían oído muchas cosas,

Kurt: Dejen la paranoia los cinco, van a pasar el examen,

Nick: Tu esposo es medio mandón

Blaine: Completamente

Wes: Te va a tocar suelo,

Blaine: ¿Hablé yo acaso?

Todos se rieron con la cara de Blaine, quien se levantó y lo abrazó, acarició el vientre de Kurt, el cual crecía cada días más

Blaine: Debo pasar el examen, sino como haré para arreglar la casa

Kurt: Sin presionarte, lo acordamos ayer,

Finn: Oiga colega, ahora que dijo lo de su casa, nosotros ofrecimos ayudarlo y nos desaparecimos,

Blaine: Bueno si,

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: Ouch, pegas duro mi amor,

El día se fue muy rápido estudiando los cinco, bueno seis con Kurt quien también aprovechó para ir recordando para cuando en unos años Kurt tuviera que estudiar para presentar ese examen, a la mañana siguiente Blaine se fue muy temprano, en tanto Kurt se quedó en la casa dando de vueltas por los nervios hasta se puso a rezar para pedir que lo iluminaran y no se equivocara en nada, independientemente de lo importante que era eso por la cuestión de la economía, estaba consciente como él deseaba hacer ahí su especialidad; Blaine en el hospital militar después de recibir miles de instrucciones, le dieron su cuadernillo de examen y respuestas, en cuanto leyó la primera pregunta, sintió no saber nada, pero se le vino a la mente la voz de Kurt repitiéndole cada cosa estudiada, haciéndole alguna relación la cual le facilitara registrar la información, etc. Al cabo de cinco horas, el tiempo del examen concluyó, al salir de las diferentes salas se toparon los cinco incautos quienes un año atrás se habían conocido en una estación de Otaez, compartieron su experiencia, como se sintieron etc., luego decidieron irse a casa de Blaine para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo lo ayudarían para reparar, en cuando Kurt los vio entrar corrió a abrazar a su esposo,

Kurt: ¿Cómo te fue?

Blaine: Siento que bien, durante todo el examen me acordé de como estudiamos todo juntos y no dejé ninguna pregunta sin contestar,

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Kurt: ¿De verdad te ayudó estudiar conmigo?

Blaine: Como no tienes idea

Kurt: ¿Cuándo entregan los resultados?

Blaine: Se publican en dos días

Kurt: ¡Tan rápido!

Wes: Gracias a Dios si colega, sino imaginase tener la angustia tanto tiempo

Blaine: Tiene razón colega, ¿a ustedes cómo les fue?

Mike: Bueno, yo creo dejamos ese tema por la paz, lo contestado, contestado está,

Finn: Bien dicho Chang

Los dos días siguientes, en las familias de todos los que presentaron el examen se sentía la angustia de saber los resultados, por fin el tiempo se cumplió, era domingo y en uno de los periódicos de mayor circulación saldrían los resultados, todos se congregaron en la próxima casa de la pareja más conocida de todo Otaez, dado el nerviosismo de todos, sus esposas y esposos fueron las comisionadas de buscar si estaban o no,

Finn: ¿Qué pasó Rachel?

Rachel: Quedaste Finn,

Mike: Felicidades colega,

Finn: Gracias Chang, su esposa ya lo encontró creo,

Mike: ¿Si salgo?

Tina: Desde luego

Mike: Mi amor, Tina te adoro,

Ella se rió cuando la cargó entre sus brazos, Jeff también logró encontrar el nombre de Nick así como Caroline el de Wes, Blaine veía nervioso a Kurt quien rebuscaba su nombre por todos lados,

Blaine: Qué pasó... ¿No me encuentras?

Kurt: Este...

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus bellos reviews :D_


	63. Capítulo 63

_¡Buenas noches Colegas!_

_Último capítulo por hoy_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**63**

Kurt buscaba desesperado con sus ojos el nombre de su esposo, sin tener suerte, lo miró con una angustia indescriptible con palabras, Blaine se levantó y lo abrazó, le dio un beso,

Blaine: Ni hablar, deberé buscar por otro lado

Kurt: Debiste de quedar,

Kurt se puso a llorar, Blaine lo abrazó intentándolo consolar, pero logró lo contrario. En Matamiedos, Shuester y Emma preparaban sus cosas para irse ese mismo día del lugar donde había pasado su vida desde la muerte de su esposa e hija,

Emma: ¿Triste?

Shuester: Un poco, no lo puedo evitar, este lugar se convirtió en mi refugio al perder a mi familia

Emma: ¿Estás seguro de querer irte?,

Shuester: Tú no te quedarías aquí y yo no deseo estar lejos de ti,

Emma: ¿Seguro?

Shuester: Mucho, además ya hay reemplazo aquí,

Emma: Si aunque la vieja no se lleva nada bien con Eduardo,

Gertrudis y Eduardo llevaban desde su llegada todos los días discutiendo, la primera tenía fe ciega en la medicina alternativa y el segundo no creía absolutamente nada en esas tácticas, por tanto en las pláticas sostenidas en las noches después de un largo día de trabajo, terminaban siempre agarrándose del moño, lo cual a Shuester le daba mucha risa y le recordaba a dos personas,

Shuester: Cuidado vieja, alguien... no quiero decir nombres actuaba como Eduardo y tú, y quedaron casados,

Gertrudis: ¿Qué me estás tratando de insinuar?

Shuester: A tus años dudo salgas con un bebé, pero igual si con un amor,

Gertrudis: No eres gracioso Shuester,

Shuester: Ni intento serlo, solo estoy poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa,

Gertrudis: Já, nada más voy a aguantar a ese fulano porque te quiero ver feliz al lado de Emma, sino le hacia la vida imposible para correrlo

Shuester: Gertrudis, ¿tan mal te cae?

Gertrudis: Es un antipático, cree saber absolutamente todo y no es así, las medicinas de patente no son el único remedio, menos en esta zona,

Shuester: Bueno dale oportunidad al hombre de irse curtiendo,

Gertrudis: Oportunidad, ¿por qué tu amigo lo envió?

Shuester: Al parecer tenía demasiados problemas con su salud, el ritmo de la ciudad lo estaba matando, el stress, según Figgins estar aquí es más rejalado

Gertrudis: Tu amigo jamás ha vivido aquí

Shuester: Bueno sí, que ironías él huye del stress y yo me iré a esa jungla de asfalto,

Gertrudis: ¿La ciudad no es tu hit popular?

Shuester: En lo más mínimo, sin embargo por Emma soy capaz de todo

Gertrudis: Te pegó el amor

Shuester: Mira quien lo dice, para mi me haces llegar una invitación de boda con Eduardo

Gertrudis: Jajaja, si eso llega a pasar te doy mi receta del ungüento que tanto quieres

Shuester: Ya rugiste vieja, espero recibir invitación en seis meses a más tardar

Gertrudis: Te quedarás con las ganas

Eduardo era un hombre un tanto cuadrado en sus convicciones, aunque Gertrudis no se quedaba atrás, pero dada las nuevas circunstancias del internado ella estaría auxiliándolo dada la presencia de varias doctoras en el internado, aunque francamente había roces al tener doctores de ambos sexos, nada se comparaba con la estancia de Kurt y Blaine en Matamiedos,

Doña Tommis: Extrañamos a su hijo

Emma: ¿De verdad Doña Tommis?

Doña Tommis: Si, nos alegraba la vida saber de..

Emma: ¿De qué?

Doña Tommis: ¿Está enterada de cómo se hacían la vida de cuadritos?

Emma: A la perfección, ¿usted también?

Doña Tommis: Todo el pueblo lo sabe,

Emma: Dios, esos muchachos,

Doña Tommis: Oiga le puedo hacer una pregunta

Emma: Desde luego

Doña Tommis: ¿Cómo le cae su yerno?

Emma: Muy bien

Doña Tommis: ¿Entonces no le hará la vida imposible?

Emma: En lo más mínimo,

Doña Tommis: Eso es bueno, sus papás no lo quieren ver,

Emma: Esperemos eso llegue a cambiar en algún momento, igual cuando nazca la preciosura de nieta y la conozcan, cambien su actitud por completo

Doña Tommis: Si, oiga le recuerda a los doctores su promesa

Emma: ¿Cuál?

Doña Tommis: Deben venir a bautizar a su bebé aquí, esa pequeña o pequeño es hecho en esta tierra

Emma se rió con la expresión de Doña Tommis, quien junto con varios del pueblo contaban los días para calcular la fecha del nacimiento de la bebé o el bebé, todos tenían mucha curiosidad de conocer como sería el pequeñito de los Doctores más queridos en Otaez y los más conocidos gracias a la radionovela la cual la gente seguía platicando día a día; en el pueblo ni se imaginaban como se estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo, la angustia de no haberlo encontrado conjugada con el llanto lo hizo desmayarse, Blaine lo cargó a su habitación donde revolvió todo para dar con el alcohol y hacerlo reaccionar, sus colegas se quedaron abajo,

Finn: No quedó,

Nick: Al parecer no, vamos a revisar nosotros, igual y al colega con los nervios se le pasó el nombre

Wes: Buena idea Duval,

Todos se pusieron a revisar el periódico con mucho detenimiento en tanto ellos hacían eso, arriba Blaine había logrado hacer reaccionar a Kurt quien en cuanto lo vio se puso a llorar,

Kurt: Soy una pesadilla en tu vida

Blaine: Mi cielo, ¿por qué dices eso?

Kurt: Te tuviste que casar, me debes mantener a mí y a la niña, aparte no quedas en la especialidad, te traigo mala suerte, voy a irme

Blaine: No me digas eso ni de broma, tú te vas y yo me muero

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Veme a los ojos, tú eres junto con mi hija la cual ya muero por conocer, lo mejor de mi vida, gracias a ustedes el hecho de no quedarme en el hospital militar me duele, no te lo negaré, pero sé que debo superar eso y buscar una oportunidad en otra parte porque tengo un compromiso con ustedes

Kurt: Tú odias los compromisos, voy a irme

Blaine: Vas a hacerme enojar si vuelves a repetir un "voy a irme",

Kurt: Es lo mejor, va a ver muchas presiones y vamos a pelear, eso no lo quiero,

Blaine lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó muy tiernamente, luego en una forma muy serena la cual Kurt se sorprendía a cada instante le explicó cómo lo sucedido solo era una experiencia, además el no haberse quedado no tenía nada que ver con estar casado con él, simplemente no había dado el ancho para ingresar

Kurt: No Blaine, estabas muy presionado y eso te habrá bloqueado

Blaine: Probablemente

Kurt: Si no estuviera yo contigo eso no hubiera pasado

Blaine: Ni siquiera hubiera buscado entrar al militar Kurt, si hice el esfuerzo de aplicar el examen y quería entrar al ritmo de trabajo de ese lugar, era por ti y mi hija, por darles lo mejor,

A Blaine se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, las cosas no serían fáciles sin tener ese ingreso, muchos de sus planes estaban íntegramente ligados al sueldo a recibir con su especialidad, las prestaciones, mil cosas, ahora debería replantear todo, incluso de ser necesario posponer lo de su especialización, en tanto ellos pasaban ese trago amargo, en otro lado del mundo Arlet vivía otro el cual no se comparaba en nada a la angustia de su hermano y su esposo, curiosamente ella tenía de alguna forma su vida resuelta, los padres de Ikar los apoyaban en todo e incluso los de ella, sin embargo bien dicen que el dinero no da la felicidad,

Arlet: Vamos de compras

Ikar: Si quieres ve tú, yo voy a esperar a alguien

Arlet: ¿A quién?

Ikar: Una persona la cual nos acompañará en nuestra luna de miel

Arlet: ¿Qué dijiste?

Ikar: Mi secretaria va a llegar en unas horas y continuará el viaje a nuestro lado

Arlet: Estás loco,

Ikar: En lo absoluto,

Arlet: ¿Para qué viene la tipa esa?

Ikar: Tú no me rindes lo suficiente,

Arlet se puso como histérica y aunque renegó ante el hecho de compartir su luna de miel con la amante de su esposo, tenerla hasta en la misma habitación y posiblemente hacer cosas bastante asquerosas, solo obtuvo ante su negativa de aceptar tales aberraciones dos golpes; sus padres ni me imaginaban el infierno el cual estaba pasando, ellos estaban arreglando su casa para adaptarla a ellos dos únicamente, sus dos hijos habían volado, cada uno tenía su hogar, aunque a uno de ellos lo habían erradicado de sus vidas,

Burt: ¿Qué pasa mujer?

Elizabeth: Pensaba en Kurt, se veía lindo embarazado

Burt: Mujer será mejor no hablar de Kurt

Elizabeth: Venía con su esposo

Burt: ¿No me escuchaste?

Elizabeth: Es mi hijo, aunque se haya equivocado, quisiera verlo

Burt: Te entiendo, pero si lo hacemos afectaremos a Arlet en su matrimonio y no sería justo

Elizabeth: Tampoco lo es no disfrutar lo del embarazo de Kurt, cuando nazca su bebé

Burt: Bueno si, pero por desgracia no podemos partirnos en dos partes,

Elizabeth: ¿Podríamos verlo a escondidas?

Burt: Quizás más adelante cuando estén las cosas más tranquilas,

La mamá de Kurt se fue a la cocina donde estaba Clara preparando la comida, la señora pudo notar enseguida como había una pena muy grande en su patrona,

Clara: ¿Le duele no poder verlo?

Elizabeth: Mucho, ¿has sabido algo de Kurt?

Clara: Poco, como no puedo hablarle de aquí, debo esperar a llegar a mi casa

Elizabeth: ¿Está bien?, ¿necesita algo?, ¿dónde está viviendo?

Clara: Si está bien, con algunos estragos del embarazo y creo no necesita nada, Kurt y su esposo están comenzando, tienen algunos ahorros y ahí van, en cuanto a dónde viven, unos días más estarán en casa de su suegra

Elizabeth: ¡Mi hijo viviendo con su suegra!

Clara: Aja, aunque Emma todavía anda en Matamiedos,

Elizabeth: ¿Qué hace allá?,

Clara: Larga historia,

Platicaron cerca de media hora más, la señora no pudo seguir indagando de donde vivía su hijo ni como estaba, porque llegaron los papás de Ikar a quien su esposo había invitado a comer, lo cual no la hizo muy feliz, ella se encontraba tan intrigada por saber más de su hijo, de donde estaba, si lo trataba bien su suegra etc.; francamente Kurt no se podía quejar, su esposo era un amor, ya más tranquilos después del impacto de no haber sido aceptado, bajaron a la sala, Kurt estaba un poco pálido a consecuencia de la impresión,

Mike: ¿Ya mejor colega?

Kurt: Un poquito,

Blaine: Mi cielo, ánimo, el mundo no se acabó por no haber entrado al militar

Kurt: Todo será más complicado

Blaine: Eso no te lo voy a negar, pero sabremos saltar los obstáculos que la vida nos ponga,

Finn: Así se habla colega, nada de perder el optimismo,

Blaine: Si,

Wes: Mire colega, pusieron un cuadro de honor aquí

Blaine: ¿Cómo dijo colega?

Wes: Los más altos puntajes, supongo tendrán un premio por ello

Blaine: Suertudos, deje ver quien se quedó ahí,

Blaine comenzó a leer los nombres, Kurt cerró sus ojos y se recargó en el hombro de su esposo, él le dio un beso,

Blaine: Mi cielo abre tus ojitos

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Podrías leer estas líneas

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: Estas

Blaine le señaló una zona del periódico y luego de leer con un gran desgano,

Blaine: Kurt quedé, mi amor, saqué mención

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Acabas de leer mi nombre,

Finn: Felicidades colega, estaba en el cuadro de honor,

Kurt le arrebató el periódico y leyó todo con calma, luego comenzó a llorar de la emoción, Blaine le dio un beso,

Blaine: Cálmate, no se vaya a adelantar la pequeña,

Kurt: Si, lo siento me emocioné, jamás leí en ese cuadrito

Blaine: Me subestimaste mi amor,

Kurt: Ayy si,

Finn: Su hija trae torta bajo el brazo colega

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso Finn?

Finn: Ya vio lo que dice en las letras pequeñas,

Blaine: No

Kurt: Yo lo leo mi amor,

Blaine: Ok, señor hermoso,

Kurt: Como un reconocimiento a su esfuerzo, estos alumnos recibirían un bono especial mensualmente como premio a su esfuerzo,

Blaine: La pequeñita trae como dice Finn torta bajo el brazo

Esa tarde con la noticia de haber sido aceptado en el hospital, Blaine al lado de sus colegas comenzó la remodelación de la que sería su casa, Kurt en tanto su esposo arreglaba su nidito de amor, se dio a la tarea de preparar una rica cena para celebrar el acontecimiento, agradecerle a sus colegas la ayuda, darle la bienvenida a varios en el vecindario y también para hacer puntos con su suegra,

Emma: Te luciste Kurt, estuvo delicioso

Kurt: Gracias Emma,

Emma: Los veo muy contentos,

Blaine: Lo estamos mamá, aunque tú estás igual

Wes: Y Shuester ni se diga, pillino

Shuester: Montgomery más respeto,

La cena fue algo larga, todos hablaron de sus planes, una nueva etapa iba a iniciar en sus vidas a partir de la próxima semana, dejarían de ser los discípulos de Shuester para convertirse en los de alguien más o quizás no.

* * *

_._

_Sí quedó :D peeeero… JAJAJAJ :X_

_En los próximos capítulos habrá un poco de Huntbastian._

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._

_._

_._

_**SPOILERS:**_

_Emma: Estoy tejiendo todo en rosa porque insisten en que es niña, capaz no lo es, y yo tengo todo en rosita_

* * *

_Emma: Mi yerno no habló en lo más mínimo, eso me preocupa,_

* * *

_Kurt: Si, pero..._

_Blaine: ¿Qué?, cambiaste ya de parecer_

* * *

_Kurt: ¡Arlet!_

_Arlet: ¡Kurt!_

* * *

_Blaine: ¿Mi cielo qué tienes?_


	64. Capítulo 64

_Perdóoooooon Colegas, por lo tarde, pero aquí empezamos con los capítulos por hoy_

_Estamos en la cuenta regresiva._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**64**

Los días corrieron, Shuester en sus primeros días de estancia se dedicó a disfrutar de los cambios en la ciudad, a sus ojos era otra totalmente diferente, en las noches después de haber recorrido dos horas una distancia pequeña por el tráfico, de pronto le daban ganas de regresarse a Otaez, donde obviamente no existía el tráfico menos la contaminación tan desagradable y la cual estaba haciendo estragos en sus vías respiratorias acostumbradas a un aire tan puro. Si él extrañaba Otaez, el pueblo entero también echaba de menos a su doctor, más bien a la camada completa, esa generación de practicantes sería difícilmente olvidada, sobretodo porque esperaban con ansías el regreso de los protagonistas de la Radio Novela favorita de chicos y grandes; las preguntas por el anterior encargado, de pronto molestaban a Eduardo, un hombre hecho a llegar, tratar un paciente, darle una receta y adiós, no encajaba con la gente del lugar, claro esas observaciones se las había hecho Gertrudis pero no las creyó hasta recibir una carta de Figgins donde le daba las mismas recomendaciones de la mujer a su lado haciéndola de su segunda,

Gertrudis: Ahh pero yo estaba loca,

Eduardo: No le han enseñado que observar la correspondencia ajena es de mala educación

Gertrudis: Fíjese, carezco de ese conocimiento y a mis años será difícil aprender ese aspecto del comportamiento,

Eduardo: A su edad desde luego resultaría imposible adquirir cualquier conocimiento,

Gertrudis: ¿Qué insinúa?, me está intentando decir vieja

Eduardo: Solo reafirmé lo dicho por usted,

En plena discusión fueron interrumpidos por Sebastián Smythe, uno de las muchachos llegados esa generación, ese año el Matamiedos era habitado por Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Hunter Clarington, Ryder Lynn y Jake Puckerman, todos provenientes de diferentes estados de la república y con carácteres muy opuestos, se hizo una división notoria y se creó un líder por bando, probablemente la situación fue en gran medida por la mala relación entre Gertrudis y Eduardo. Sebastián era digamos el líder de las féminas, como solía llamar Eduardo a las doctoras a su cargo, aunque estas por tal apodo, se dirigían con Gertrudis para tratar cualquier asunto de sus obligaciones y actividades; el otro grupo constituido solo por hombres el encargado de hacer negociaciones de horarios y demás era Hunter Clarington, quien siempre había tenido un disgusto durante toda la carrera con Sebastián, ambos peleaban siempre los primeros lugares, su estancia en Matamiedos les enseñaría a ambos que una nota no es lo importante, un diez no te da la solución a una enfermedad. De conocer la situación reinante en Matasanos, Figgins hubiera puesto un gran regaño a Eduardo, los ocho doctores debían crear un grupo unido y enfocado a ayudar a la población de Otaez, así mismo aprender valores como el compañerismo, la unidad, mil cosas; si bien hasta ahora no había pegado el grito en el cielo, al recibir el primer informe de Eduardo y anexó el reporte de Gertrudis, dedujo muchas cosas, por lo tanto hizo un enlace vía el radio recién donado por el gobierno al lugar, luego de la utilidad representada cuando atraparon a los fugitivos,

Figgins: Las cosas no están marchando como deben

Eduardo: ¿Por qué lo dice señor?

Figgins: Aquí tengo dos reportes, en los cuales me demuestra una unidad perfecta entre dos bandos, pero nada de relación entre ambos, ¿a qué se debe esa situación?

Eduardo: Todo es culpa de Gertrudis, ella es la causante de ese lío

Gertrudis: No me vengas, el culpable eres tú, no has sabido tratar a las muchachas, pensaste encontrarías puros hombres y cuando no fue así, obviamente pegaste el grito en el cielo,

Eduardo: Eso es una total mentira,

Figgins: Se calman los dos, ahora entiendo porque están así los muchachos, si tienen tal ejemplo

Eduardo: ¿Qué ejemplo?

Figgins: El de ustedes peleando todo el tiempo, los necesito a ambos en buenos términos, también exijo me pongan a esos muchachos a trabajar en guardias mixtas, es más...

Figgins meditó un poco su tercer exigencia para los encargados de Matamiedos, estaba un tanto alterado y consideró oportuno no actuar impulsivamente, por tanto solo repitió sus dos requerimientos y quedó de hablar una semana después para informarse de la situación prevaleciente; los doctores y doctoras, con eso de no hacer discriminación, pusieron el grito en el cielo al ser obligados a realizar guardias mixtas, para colmo Figgins puso como condición hacerlos trabajar con quien menos les simpatizaba, de tal forma Sebastián terminó trabajando con Hunter, Brittany con Sam, Marley y Ryder, Kitty y Jake, incluso Gertrudis y Eduardo debían hacer guardias además de trabajos juntos.

Shuester y Figgins se tomaron un café, justo la tarde posterior a donde había puesto como lazo de cochino a Gertrudis y Eduardo, Shuester escuchaba la situación prevaleciente en Matamiedos, de pronto quiso estar al frente del lugar ante esa nueva situación, realmente debía representar todo un reto tener a tres mujeres y cinco hombres a su cargo,

Shuester: Pobre de Eduardo, las cosas no le resultaron tan fáciles,

Figgins: Yo creí tomaría el papel muy bien, pero no,

Shuester: Poco a poco lo logrará, las cosas le irán mejor cuando se lleve bien con Gertrudis, la vieja conoce bien a las personas del pueblo, es querida y apreciada, aunque algunos de pronto la tachan de loquita,

Figgins: Los hubieras oído, sonaban a niños, adolescentes peleándose

Shuester: Uyy amigo, si te hubiera tocado ver a Kurt y Blaine, esas eran peleas dignas de contarse, la prueba es que se pelearon por todo Otaez

Figgins: Si tú lo dices, no se me ha hecho conocer a esos dos muchachos en vivo y a todo color,

Shuester: Deben estar en la casa, si gustas ir, así te presento a Emma,

Figgins: Te tomo la palabra, esa mujer merece todos mis respetos, tú estabas decidido a no amar

Shuester: Me creía con algún tipo de maldición

Figgins: Espero ya no, te dije mil veces como eso no era posible,

Shuester: Lo sé, sin embargo con la muerte de mi familia, bueno pero ahora tengo otra y estoy encantado,

Figgins: Pues no perdamos tiempo, me muero de la curiosidad de conocer a tu familia,

Figgins y Shuester suspendieron el café en el lugar donde lo tomaban, recorrieron un tramo entre el tráfico y llegaron a la casa de Emma, donde estaban en la sala viendo algunos catálogos Kurt y Blaine, a su lado estaba Emma tejiendo un sweater para su nieta, la mujer se preguntaba qué haría con tanta ropita rosa si resultaba ser el bebé en la pancita de su yerno un niño,

Emma: Debes ir a un ultrasonido pronto,

Blaine: ¿Cómo mamá?

Emma: Estoy tejiendo todo en rosa porque insisten en que es niña, capaz no lo es, y yo tengo todo en rosita,

Blaine: Pronto lo haremos, en unos días iniciaré en forma en el hospital y podré hacer uso de los servicios médicos,

Emma: Hijo, si es por dinero, yo puedo pagar el ultrasonido

Blaine: Mamá te lo agradezco, pero quiero vivir conforme a las posibilidades,

Emma: Pero...

Kurt: Suegra faltan unos días, se irán rápido, pronto tendremos la foto de la pequeña,

Emma: Está bien,

Emma dio unos puntos más antes de ver abrir la puerta de su casa, Shuester presentó a todos a su amigo Figgins, Kurt y Blaine lo conocían, habían cruzado dos o tres palabras con él, aunque estaban conscientes de lo duro de recordar a tantos estudiantes,

Figgins: Ustedes son inolvidables, joven me puso patas pa' arriba mi internado en la sierra

Kurt: ¡Yo!...

Figgins: Si, todo me fue a revolucionar allá, a tal grado que este año mandé incautos solteros e incluso a tres doctoras

Kurt: ¡Entonces lo hizo mixto!

Figgins: Así es, gracias a usted joven. Doctor Arango, dígame usted señor, ¿qué planes tiene?, no lo vi enrolado en los exámenes para la especialidad, de hecho no vi a usted ni a ninguno de su generación de Matamiedos,

Shuester: Todos te dieron la espalda amigo, se fueron a aplicar con el militar,

Figgins: En serio, ¿y quedaron?

Kurt: Si Figgins, hasta mi esposo sacó mención honorífica por sus calificaciones

Figgins: Muy bien, eso significa que aprendió bien en la escuela y en su internado

Blaine: Si, tuve buenos maestros en la escuela y un excelente tutor en mi internado

Figgins: Totalmente de acuerdo, el antiguo encargado de Matamiedos tenía todos mis respetos,

Kurt: Era muy bueno,

Emma: Voy a abrir la puerta, porque si van a seguir con tantos elogios para mi novio no cabrá aquí

Shuester: Gracias mi amor,

Emma: Era broma,

La tarde fue muy agradable, Figgins supo mucha de la historia contada por Shuester, sobre la cual a veces sentía su amigo exageraba, dejó la casa muy contento de haber resultado su error en un feliz final para esa pareja, esperaba sus decisiones terminaran también con buenos frutos y no resultara ningún muerto en ese internado, Kurt bromeando le dijo "muertos no habrá, vea aquí está Blaine vivito y coleando, muchos juraban un día lo hacía pasar a mejor vida, aunque no le aseguro algún bebé o casamiento"; bajita la mano Figgins le hizo el ofrecimiento a Shuester de regresar a Matamiedos, aunque Shuester se vio tentado, el estar en una familia, con una mujer cuidándolo y queriéndolo resultaba muy agradable. Entre sus ex pupilos, Blaine y él habían logrado hacer habitable la casa recibida por Blaine de su abuela; Kurt en pos de ayudar a su esposo, se dio a la tarea de buscar junto con su suegra, Rachel, Tina, Caroline y Jeff los muebles, electrodomésticos y demás cosas necesarias para poder estar en su casa y dejar de molestar a Emma,

Emma: Hijo me voy a sentir, ¿les he hecho alguna cara?,

Kurt: No, en lo absoluto, sin embargo debe querer privacidad para estar con Shuester,

Emma: La privacidad la tengo de la puerta de nuestra recámara hacia dentro, no necesito más,

Kurt: De todos modos, no quiero abusar, Blaine y yo debemos construir nuestro propio patrimonio,

Emma: Eso es cierto, vivir solos es importante, deben aprenderlo, aunque ustedes siento avanzaron ya un poco, doce meses lo hicieron en Otaez

Kurt: Si vivimos juntos, pero las cosas son diferentes, ahora somos esposos, tenemos la responsabilidad de la bebé, habrá gastos, presiones, espero no peleas,

Emma: Para peleas se necesitan dos, la misma cantidad para hablar,

Kurt: Lo sé, me gustó esa cama, no está cara,

Jeff: Está linda, ¿te molestaría si yo me comprara una igual?

Kurt: Para nada Jeff

Luego de varios días de andar de compras, Kurt tenía cubierto las necesidades principales para poder habitar su casa, cuando recibieron todos los muebles y demás comprado, lloró de alegría, Blaine y Kurt se encargaron de acomodar todo, con los muebles grandes le pidieron ayuda a sus vecinos, la cuadra estaba plagada de doctores, a final de cuentas todos habían decido rentar las casas deshabitadas, la ubicación era excelente para su nuevo lugar de trabajo y además estarían cerca de sus amigos. Emma conociendo a sus vecinas, hizo promoción a los diferentes doctores viviendo en la colonia, las especialidades a tomar cada uno, esto lo hizo considerando quizás en sus ratos libres podrían dar alguna consulta, principalmente habló maravillas de su yerno, cosa la cual no le gustó mucho a Blaine, estar en contacto con gente enferma sentía era poco propicio dado el estado de Kurt; su embarazo hasta ahora había trascurrido de forma tranquila, el tan esperado ultrasonido había demostrado el perfecto crecimiento de su bebé y su probable nacimiento para los primeros días de abril, aunque no el sexo del bebé, porque un tanto apenada la pequeña o pequeño solo les dio la espalda, Kurt lloró cuando vio la figura de su hija o hijo en la pantalla y luego tuvo varias tomas del ultrasonido impresas,

Shuester: Está enorme la pequeña,

Blaine: Si Shuester, aunque no nos despejaron la duda si era niña o niño,

Emma: Bueno, pero les dijeron que todo iba bien

Kurt: Si suegra, está completamente sana o sano, con todo su crecimiento acorde al tiempo, yo no estoy anémico, digo por si les preocupaba

Blaine: Claro que nos preocupa, ya se sintió el señor hermoso,

Kurt: No, solo era un comentario

Blaine: Mi cielo esa trompita hermosa,

Emma y Shuester veían emocionados como Blaine era tierno con Kurt, comprensivo, lo cuidaba, hasta masajitos le daba a sus pies porque por el avance del embarazo estaba reteniendo algo de líquidos, aunque su actitud toda dulce y tierna se perdió cuando su mamá sugirió lo de hacerle promoción a su yerno para que diera consultas; Emma muy apenada por crear una posible diferencia en el matrimonio de su hijo, le pidió disculpas por actuar antes de consultarlo con ellos, aunque lo hizo simplemente por ayudarlos, sin ninguna mala fe,

Emma: Hijo lo siento, yo lo hice porque como a mi yerno le apasiona mucho su carrera

Blaine: Si mamá, pero está embarazado, llega alguien con sarampión o rubéola, podría ser fatal

Emma: No fue mi intención

Kurt permanecía en silencio ante la reacción de Blaine, cuando su suegra le platicó de la promoción hecha de ella, le dio mucho gusto, si atendía a gente no se sentiría como un inútil, podría ganar algo de dinero para apoyar a su esposo, no ser una carga tan pesada, además estaría poniendo en práctica su carrera, estaba feliz con su embarazo, sin embargo sus sueños francamente no incluían estar así, aunque no renegaba de su bebé; Emma se disculpó con Blaine por haberse entrometido de esa forma, luego se retiró de la casa dejando a los recién casados, cuando le platicó a Shuester la situación, este la tranquilizó,

Shuester: Mira, la preocupación de Blaine es normal, pero conociendo a Kurt, difícilmente estará bien únicamente en su casita haciéndole de comer, limpiando y esperando el nacimiento de su bebé

Emma: ¿Va a querer trabajar?

Shuester: Lo más seguro y la oferta brindada por ti con tu promoción, te juro le resultó muy atractiva,

Emma: Si, pero mi hijo tiene razón, pueden pegarle alguna infección y dañar a mi nieta, yo no perdonaría causarle un mal,

Shuester: Tranquila, veremos como ellos resuelven la cuestión

Emma: Mi yerno no habló en lo más mínimo, eso me preocupa,

Shuester: No habló, porque probablemente lo haga cuando estén solos,

Blaine y Kurt no habían tocado el tema debido a la salida de él de la casa por un cambio de su guardia, el estudiar en el militar y trabajar en él no era tan fácil, llevaba cerca de un mes, en el cual había hecho varias guardias doblando turno, teniendo sus clases, aparte se hacía cargo de los trabajos pesados de la casa, guardando energías hasta para celebrar el catorce de febrero con una rica cena en su casa,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada, ¿vienes muy cansado?

Blaine: Mira vengo un poco cansado, pero prefiero hablar el asunto por el cual estás con esa carita, fue por lo de la mañana verdad

Kurt: Umm, Blaine yo si quiero trabajar,

Blaine: Mi cielo, acordamos algo, ya no te acuerdas

Kurt: Este...

Blaine: Ven, aquí lo escribimos, está con la letra de los dos y firmado de conformidad,

Kurt: Si, pero...

Blaine: ¿Qué?, cambiaste ya de parecer

Kurt: Estás muy presionado Blaine, quiero ayudarte, traes una ojeras fatales,

Blaine: El ritmo es pesado, pero me ayudas más estando en reposo y cuidándote estos últimos meses de embarazo, cielo tienes casi seis meses y medio, falta solo un poquito, no consideras oportuno estar tranquilo, tener el bebé conforme a la fecha indicada a hacer alguna actividad lo cual lo adelante,

Kurt: De cuando acá te volviste tan sabio

Blaine: Umm desde el casamiento contigo, tú me contagias

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, mira en Junio comienzas a dar consultas o buscas un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Tú ganas,

Blaine: No señor, aquí no es cuestión de ganar, ni de imponer, simplemente de buscar la mejor decisión para el bien tuyo y de la pequeña,

Kurt: Estás en lo cierto, esperaré hasta junio para dar consultas o buscar un trabajo,

Blaine: Bien, ¿quieres dormir?,

Kurt: Si, porque no tienes muchas horas para hacerlo,

Blaine: Pues no, pero toda desvelada vale por ti y la bebé,

Kurt: Gracias, te adoro,

Así como lo acordaron Kurt no dio consulta, definitivamente si pescaba alguna enfermedad resultaría contraproducente en lugar de apoyarlo lo preocuparía más, un día andando en el super con su suegra, su carrito chocó con el de alguien más, su corazón dio un vuelco,

Kurt: ¡Arlet!

Arlet: ¡Kurt!

El semblante de su hermana era tal que parecía en lugar de una mujer felizmente casada, un muerto en vida, aunque ella no quiso hablar con Kurt, Arlet dejó el carrito con todas sus compras y salió del lugar, Emma lo abrazó,

Kurt: La vio, estaba mal,

Emma: Creo la agarraron de pera de box

Kurt: Pobrecita de mi hermana, seguro la ha de estar maltratando Ikar

Emma: Hijo tienes un corazón enorme, a pesar de todas las calumnias te preocupas por ella

Kurt: Uno por amor hace muchas cosas,

Realmente Arlet estaba muy mal, no había día donde Ikar no le diera un golpe, ya fuera físico o psicológico, además debía aguantar ver en su propia casa a tipas y tipos teniendo relaciones con su esposo, los meses de casada habían resultado un verdadero infierno. Cada noche recordando la imagen de su hermano al toparse en ese super, se imaginaba lo feliz que era, su semblante lo decía todo, además estaba por su figura muy próxima a tener a su bebé, ella se acariciaba su vientre vacío y dañado al sufrir un aborto por las locuras de Ikar. La vida estaba empeñándose al parecer en cobrarle muy caro sus intrigas, en contraste con Kurt estaba siendo benevolente, premiándolo cada día con un esposo entregado en cuerpo y alma a hacerlo feliz, procurarle lo mejor, además ansioso por tener a su bebé en sus manos.

El tiempo se iba volando, Figgins estaba sorprendido de ser ya el cuarto mes del primer internado dirigido por Eduardo y Gertrudis, los meses siguientes a su regaño vía radio, las cosas habían mejorado un poco, aunque no del todo, a la luz de la necesidad de hacer limar asperezas, puso nuevas reglas desde su escritorio de la Ciudad de México, a partir de la fecha donde recibían el comunicado, las casas de Matamiedos debían ser habitadas de forma mixta, siguiendo el patrón de las guardias, así mismo los encargados compartirían la misma casa; Shuester contaba las nuevas reglas a sus ex pupilos en una de tantas tardes donde compartían un rato de esparcimiento para liberarse del stress por tanto trabajo, si a Blaine las clases lo estaban dejando con ojeras bien marcadas, Nick, Wes, Fin y Mike no se quedaban atrás. Kurt estaba un poco más aliviado al notar como su esposo no era el único con estragos en su rostros o su peso, aunque el alivio esa tarde no se limitaría a eso únicamente, luego de una larga risa, experimentó un dolor poco común, Blaine quien estaba al pendiente de todas sus reacciones dada la cercanía del posible nacimiento de su bebé, lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Mi cielo qué tienes?

* * *

Hasta más tarde Colegas.

Espero sus reviews =)


	65. Capítulo 65

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**65**

Matamiedos, en esencia era el mismo de siempre, la estructura del lugar seguía siendo la misma, aunque la forma de trabajo había cambiado, los nuevos doctores estaban como todos los años dando su toque personal, de entrada la cuestión de bandos, aunque con sus nuevas normas Figgins pretendía erradicar esa situación, a la luz de lo señalado, Gertrudis y Eduardo citaron a sus pupilos en el Matahambres para una junta extraordinaria,

Eduardo: Bien, hemos recibido órdenes expresas desde México de cambiar la forma de trabajo

Hunter: ¿Cómo eso?, no es explícita

Gertrudis: Querido Clarington, deberá acostumbrarse a mi falta de explicites, porque desde hoy recibirá las instrucciones de todo por parte mía

Hunter: Está jugando, ¿no es así Eduardo?

Eduardo: Por desgracia no, según ordenes de Figgins, de esta fecha en adelante, Evans, Lynn, Puckerman y Clarington deberán reportar todo a Gertrudis, así mismo ella les asignará sus actividades

Marley: Entonces nosotros reportaremos a usted

Gertrudis: Si,

Sebastián: De no quedar de otra

Eduardo: No Smythe, aparte de esos cambios, les tenemos otra notificación

Sebastián: Otra más, esperemos no sea como la de hacer guardia con... bueno

Gertrudis: Pues más o menos es de esa índole,

Marley: ¿De qué se trata?

Eduardo: Rose a partir de hoy no seguirás siendo compañera de casa el Armado de Sebastián

Marley: ¿Entonces quién será?

Gertrudis inclinó su cara y señaló a Ryder, los demás de inmediato dedujeron el cambio de compañero iría acorde con quien hacían guardias a partir de las indicaciones de Quintero. Luego de varios reclamos, gritos, sombrerazos y ante la expresión de Eduardo "estamos aquí para salvar y ayudar personas, en la medicina no hay sexos". Gertrudis no veía del todo acertada la decisión de Figgins, ¿acaso quería cuatro pequeños al término del internado?, el vivir dos personas del sexo opuesto y en el caso de Clarington y Smythe que ambos eran gay, en la misma cabaña había resultado todo un suceso, cierto, aunque también en una boda y en un pequeñito en camino; los nuevos incautos todos habían llegado solteritos sin excepción, lo cual era más peligroso, dos solteros habían hecho una revolución, en fin órdenes eran órdenes, el movimiento de todos a las nuevas casas fue un verdadero relajo, casi todos los hombres se quejaban de tener las mujeres demasiadas cosas, restarles espacio y demás,

Eduardo: Ni modo Clarington, además esa casa no es más chica y han habitado ahí, ya dos personas

Hunter: Cámbieme por favor, según aquí las leyendas se hacen realidad y lo sucedido en el internado pasado se ha convertido en eso, no quiero terminar como el muchacho ese, casado, con un hijo en camino

Ryder: Ahora si me hizo reír, narró eso como si fuera a morir,

Hunter: Casi y luego con Sebastián, ese hombre y yo siempre hemos chocado,

Gertrudis: Le recomiendo limen asperezas, los dos ahí metidos el internado pasado no podían verse y terminaron casados como usted dice, además si mis cuentas no me fallan, con un bebé pronto en llegar,

Las cuentas definitivamente no le fallaban a Gertrudis, Kurt con su carcajada había tenido una contracción seguida por otra de mayor fuerza, además de romperse su fuente, Blaine a pesar de ser doctor, actuó como cualquier hombre preocupado por su esposo y su bebé, los nervios lo atacaron al ver a Kurt sufriendo,

Mike: Que no cunda el pánico colega, aquí hay demasiados doctores para ponerse así

Blaine: Quizás, pero no pretendo que mi pequeña nazca en su casa

Kurt: Entonces ¡ya llévame al hospital!

Blaine: Si cielo, ¿dónde está la maleta?

Kurt: ¡Yo que sé!

Finn: A ver Blaine, usted lleve al colega a la camioneta y nosotros buscamos la maleta,

Blaine: Está bien Finn, vamos amor,

Kurt: No puedo caminar, me duele

Blaine: Te cargo,

Kurt: Bruto, me vas a tirar, bájame

Blaine: No si te aguanto,

Emma fue la encargada de buscar la maleta preparada ya por Kurt, junto con su suegra había esos meses tejido una ropitas, cortado y bastillado pañales de tela con el fin de ahorrar un poco al no gastar en los desechables salvo cuando fuera necesario, Blaine estaba asombrado en todos los detalles pensados por Kurt con apoyo de su madre para evitarle tener una carga tan grande. El sueldo en el militar era bastante bueno, aunque si debían hacer varias inversiones a la casa, de pronto él se recriminaba no haber puesto atención en lo heredado por su abuela, de invertirle un poco, no hubiera llegado a un lugar donde cada semana descubría un nuevo defecto con el cual se debía emprender de plomero, albañil y demás. El camino al hospital resultó toda una travesía, cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, Blaine iba todo noqueado, Shuester lo cuestionó si se creía capaz de atender el parto o consideraba mejor dejar al de turno,

Blaine: Yo creo el de turno

Kurt: Oye, no me vas... a dejar solo

Blaine: Está bien tú mandas, pero estoy muy nervioso, si trae enredado el cordón, tú lo viste, eres más perspicaz

Kurt lo vio serio, hubiera preferido que Blaine atendiera el parto, sin embargo tuvo un buen repuesto, además de a su esposo a su lado quien lo apoyaba. Shuester cuando entraron, se topó con un conocido suyo, encargado de guardia, quien le permitió atender el parto, lo cual le dio mucha tranquilidad a Blaine y también a Kurt.

Doctor: Bien Kurt, ayudó a algunas mujeres a traer bebés al mundo, ahora usted traerá el propio, debe hacerlo ganas, no es tarea fácil

Kurt: Si,

Shuester: ¿Necesita instrucciones o las sabe?

Kurt: Shuester le juro ahora no recuerdo nada, solo siento me parto en dos,

Shuester: Bien, respire,

Shuester le fue dando las instrucciones de como respirar, cuando pujar, aguantar la contracción etc., cerca de quince minutos de estar en la labor de parto por fin se vio la cabecita del bebé,

Doctor: Ya está casi afuera,

Kurt: Siento morirme

Blaine: Cielo tú puedes, eres muy fuerte mi amor,

Kurt: Me duele mucho,

Doctor: Vamos Kurt, tú puedes, un empujón más,

Con las fuerzas restantes dio el último empujón al menos creía eso Kurt para sacar a su bebé cuando escuchó el llanto sintió desvanecerse, Blaine veía sorprendido el pedacito de carne en manos de Shuester, las palabras de éste "venga a cortar el cordón", quedaron diluidas ante un grito de Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes mi amor?, ya nació la bebé

Shuester: Anderson venga a cortar el cordón, porque si mi ojo no me falla viene otro

Blaine: ¿Cómo otro?, no, solo pedimos uno

Shuester: Los bebés no se ordenan como libros,

Kurt estaba casi desvanecido cuando se cortó el cordón umbilical de su primera hija y comenzó a sentir los dolores propios de estar un bebé más pujando por salir. Los primeros meses de embarazo no tuvo ningún ultrasonido hasta estar en México, donde la doctora le dijo notar algo extraño, sin embargo todo parecía indicar era un solo bebé, Blaine en tanto animaba a Kurt para no sucumbir en el intento, en su cabeza circulaba la misma pregunta cientos de veces, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer con dos? El hecho de ser papá era una cosa aterradora para él, ¿por qué le habían mandado dos?, era bastante nefasto a su ver, no tenía preparación, las mil razones del por qué resultaba loco haberle enviado dos pequeñas se desvanecieron cuando tomó a sus dos hijas en sus brazos luego de limpiarlas y se las acercó a Kurt, quien con lágrimas en sus ojos depositó un beso en la frente de cada una de sus hijas,

Shuester: Fueron dos lindas pequeñas, felicidades a los dos

Blaine: Gracias Shuester, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Muerto, pero valió la pena, están hermosas nuestras hijas,

Blaine: Si, ¡dos niñas!

Kurt: ¿Cómo te sientes con la sorpresa?

Blaine: Feliz, tengo tres bendiciones hermosas en mi vida,

Minutos después de dar a luz, fue conducido a un cuarto donde todos sus colegas y en especial su suegra lo alabaron por la proeza de traer dos pequeñas a este mundo,

Emma: Eres muy fuerte yerno, yo con Blaine creía que no iba a poder, y tú dos, de un jalón

Kurt: Debían salir, además valió la pena el dolor, son preciosas,

Nick: Si colega, sus niñas son una cosita hermosa,

Blaine escuchaba la plática y estaba semi atento a todo lo sucedido en el cuarto, sin embargo en su cabeza pasaron varias cosas, entre ellas necesitarían el doble de todo, lo comprado no alcanzaría ahora siendo dos pequeñas, Emma lo abrazó,

Emma: Saldrán adelante hijo, no te preocupes

Blaine: ¿Cómo mamá?

Emma: Fuiste bendecido con dos pequeñas y las cosas se arreglarán, no te preocupes

Blaine: Si,

Afuera del cuarto, Shuester le daba las gracias a su conocido, el Doctor Alanis, quien era el encargado del departamento de especialidades de foráneos, el cual valga decir estaba por retirarse,

Shuester: ¿Tan joven te retiras?

Dr. Alanis: Si, mi pila no tiene tanto como la tuya, además vivir allá en tu sierra te conservó lejos de las presiones de esta loca ciudad

Shuester: Tienes razón,

Dr. Alanis: Bueno, ¿qué me cuentas de ti?, te vi entrar muy abrazado de una señora muy guapa

Shuester: Es mi novia, se llama Emma, de hecho es mamá de uno de tus pupilos

Dr. Alanis: ¿De quién?

Shuester: De Anderson

Dr. Alanis: Mira Anderson tiene una mamá muy bella

Shuester: La cual es mi novia

Dr. Alanis: Hombre, yo sigo felizmente casado,

Shuester: Enhorabuena

Dr. Alanis: Oye, y si dejaste Matamiedos, ¿qué planes tienes aquí?

Shuester: Quería ver la oportunidad de poner un consultorio o algo así

Dr. Alanis: ¿No te gustaría algo más fijo?

Shuester: Supongo que si, todo dependería del que

Dr. Alanis: Mi puesto por ejemplo, debo designar a alguien pronto para poder irme y he entrevistado a mucha gente, pero a ninguno lo creo capaz de quedarse,

Shuester: ¿No debe ser egresado del militar quién esté en tu puesto?

Dr. Alanis: De hecho debe ser todo lo contrario, según sus ideas de ese modo comprendes mejor a los alumnos

Shuester: Me agrada la idea, así podría seguir trayendo cortitos a mis ex incautos

Sebastián y Hunter luego de una primera discusión de tener un mejor lugar, además de insinuarle cosas por qué las camas estaban juntas,

Sebastián: Así estaban cuando llegamos, Marley y yo no tenemos fuerza para mover la cama

Hunter: No será otra cosa,

Sebastián: ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Hunter: Yo no te conocí ningún novio en la carrera, siempre estabas pegado a Marley

Sebastián: Y tú de Chandler ¿Qué con eso?

Hunter: Chandler y yo nos íbamos de parranda, a ver hombres bellos, desnudos

Sebastián: Apártate de mi

Hunter: Era una diversión muy sana, nos desestresabamos,

Sebastián: Permanece lejos de mí,

Hunter jugando se acercó a él e hizo como si lo fuera a tocar, al menos eso pretendía él, aunque el juego le resultó lo contrario, sus manos fueron a parar al trasero de Sebastián, quien se puso rojo de furia con tal acción

Sebastián: Voy a quejarme por esto

Hunter: No lo quise hacer, solo te quería jugar una broma

Sebastián: Broma mis narices

Hunter: Espera Sebastián, antes de irte a quejar, déjame pedirte una disculpa,

Sebastián: Y con eso remediarás lo hecho, nadie me había puesto una mano encima nunca

Hunter: ¡No me digas!,

Sebastián: Es verdad

Hunter: Mira, vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz, conoces la historia de esta casa, si comenzamos a pelearnos terminaremos como nuestros antecesores y francamente a mi no me atrae casarme o tener un hijo

Sebastián: Ni a mi

Hunter: Entonces, no hay que pelear, vamos a ser civilizados

Sebastián: De acuerdo, pero lo que me hiciste

Hunter: Dame tus manos

Sebastián: ¿Para qué?

Hunter: Para quedar a mano

Sebastián dejó tomar sus manos por Hunter y para cuando quiso soltarse fue tarde, este las posó en sus nalgas, obligándolo a aproximar su cuerpo al de él para tal acción

Sebastián: Suelta mis manos

Hunter: Si

Un tanto ronco por la sensación lo quiso hacer, aunque en lugar de liberarlas, las hizo deslizarse hasta el frente de su cuerpo, donde Sebastián se topó con una dureza la cual le provocó un estremecimiento completo,

Sebastián: ¿Qué pretendes?

Hunter: No tengo idea,

Hunter sentía como si una fuerza extraña se apoderara de él, quizás era cuestión del azar o definitivamente esa casa tenía algo, sino para muestra las dos pequeñas a quien veía Blaine dormir tranquilamente. Todos se habían ido desde hacía un buen rato, Kurt le pidió a su suegra avisarle a su nana del nacimiento de sus pequeñas, dada la hora Emma optó por dejarlo para el siguiente día. Blaine luego de ver largo rato a sus hijas, se sentó cerca de Kurt y tomo su mano, Kurt despertó con el contacto

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Nada mi cielo, disculpa te desperté

Kurt: ¿Estamos solos ya?

Blaine: Si todos se fueron, te quedaste dormido

Kurt: Fue muy cansado el parto,

Blaine: Lo sé, eres muy fuerte y valiente

Kurt: Pues a la mitad me quería echar para atrás pero no se pudo

Blaine: Mi cielo, ¿cómo te sientes con la sorpresa?

Kurt: La misma pregunta te iba a hacer yo

Blaine: Estoy feliz, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Igual, aunque también preocupado, compramos cosas para un solo bebé

Blaine: Lo sé, tendremos que comprar más mañana o pasado,

Kurt: Si, amor te hubieras ido a la casa a descansar, mañana debes hacer guardia todo el día

Blaine: No te preocupes por eso,

Kurt: Vas a estar cansado,

Blaine: Quizás un poco, pero doblemente feliz, triple más bien, te tengo a ti y a las pequeñas,

Kurt: ¿Cómo les vamos a poner?, habíamos pensando en solo un nombre

Blaine: ¿Por qué a una le ponemos Katherina y a la otra Ivonne?

Kurt: Y quien no quiso quebrarse la cabeza

Blaine: Fue una idea

Kurt: A mi me agrada el nombre de Lizbeth, así se llamaba mi abuelita

Blaine: Bueno entonces le pondremos Lizbeth a una, a mi me agrada Katherina, ¿puede tener una ese nombre?

Kurt: Esta bien, una se llamará Katherina y otra Lizbeth

Blaine: Bien, señor cierre sus ojos, debe descansar,

Kurt: Si mi amor, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, estoy feliz con mis maldiciones

A la mañana siguiente, Emma hizo los preparativos en la casa para recibir a sus dos nietas y a su yerno, quienes estarían por la tarde de regreso en su casa, según lo dicho por su hijo cuando habló con él antes de irse a su guardia, dejando a Kurt en compañía de Jeff. Estaba a punto de irse al hospital para ver a su yerno, cuando recordó no haber cumplido con lo pedido por este, marcó desde su celular, era bueno tener pareja definitivamente, Shuester había sido un apoyo tan especial,

Shuester: ¿Qué pasa amor?

Emma: Estoy feliz de haberte conocido

Shuester: Yo también,

Llegaron a un alto, donde Shuester se detuvo y le pudo dar un beso, ya que él iba manejando, Emma marcó a casa de Kurt, para su fortuna le contestó Clara,

Clara: Hola señora, ¿cómo está?

Emma: Bien gracias, con muchas noticias

Clara: ¡Ya!

Emma: Si,

Clara: ¿Qué fue?

Emma: Dos niñas preciosas,

Clara: ¡De verdad!, Dios mío, ¿cómo está Kurt, las niñas?,

Emma: Bien los tres, gozan de perfecta salud

Clara acordó con Emma ir a visitarlos por la tarde en su casa, iba colgando cuando escuchó una carraspera detrás de ella

Burt: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Clara: Con una amiga señor,

Burt: No puedes recibir llamadas personales aquí

Clara: Si lo siento, pero su yerno se dio a luz ayer y yo conozco al muchacho desde pequeño, cuidé hasta a su madre

Burt: Umm, está bien, espero no se vuelva a repetir

Clara: No señor, por cierto, sabe el muchacho tuvo dos niñas hermosas, los tres gozan de buena salud,

El papá de Kurt se quedó con el gesto estudiado, obviamente se traba de su hijo, había tenido dos gemelitas, él recordaba su madre le habló muchas veces de como en su familia los casos de gemelos sobretodo en la generación de su antecesora se deban mucho, pero ninguno de sus hermanos o primos había repetido la hazaña,

Elizabeth: ¿En qué piensas?

Burt: Kurt ya dio a luz

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo está?

Burt: Según me dijo Clara bien

Elizabeth: ¿Qué tuvo?

Burt: Dos niñas,

Elizabeth: ¿podemos ir a verla?

Burt: No podemos, menos ahora, Arlet ya está embarazada, si vamos a ver a Kurt podemos traerle problemas y no es justo

Elizabeth: Tampoco no ver a mi hijo y a mis nietas

Burt: Kurt se lo buscó con sus actos

Elizabeth: Y si no

Burt: Mujer ya hablamos mucho de ello.

La mamá no contenta con la prohibición de su esposo, discretamente cuestionó a Clara sobre el nacimiento de las hijas del yerno de su amiga, la nana de pronto quiso reírse por las vueltas dadas por su jefa para informarse de su hijo,

Clara: Bien, todo salió según me platicó Emma bien, aunque se llevaron una sorpresa, solo esperaban una sola niña,

Elizabeth: ¿Entonces no deben tener todo para dos pequeñas?

Clara: Supongo no señora, pero se las arreglarán, el esposo de Kurt, digo el hijo de mi amiga, es muy trabajador

Elizabeth: ¿Por dónde vive tu amiga?

Clara supuso la señora veía la forma de ir a ver a su hijo, le informó la hora en la cual darían de alta a Kurt y sus pequeñas, después de esa plática no volvió a ver a su jefa en todo el día, la señora se desapareció, incluso no le contestó a Arlet quien la intentó localizar por el celular al no estar la señora en casa. Clara en cuanto terminó su turno, se fue directo a visitar a Kurt, dada la hora lo hizo en su casa, donde cuando llegó todos tenían cara de consternación

Clara: ¿Pasó algo?

Emma: Si, pero no malo, pasa por favor Clara

Clara: Gracias Emma, me asustaste, tenías una cara

Emma: Llegaron unos paquetes extraños

Clara: ¿Cómo?

Clara Si, unos minutos después de nuestra llegada, pero pasa, Kurt se pondrá feliz de verte

En el interior de la casa, la sala estaba llena de varias cajas, la persona encargada de llevarlas solo pudo decirles, una mujer fue a comprar todo a la tienda y eso lo supo porque supervisó se empacara todo cuanto adquirió. Blaine abrió varias cajas y encontró en ellas, una cuna, juguetes, ropa, pañales, etc.

Blaine: Parece alguien quiso ser padrino de nuestras hijas

Kurt: Si verdad. ¿serán de Matamiedos?

Blaine: Lo dudo cielo, la tienda es de aquí

Clara: Hijo yo creo saber de quién son

Kurt: ¿De quién Clara?

Clara: De tu mamá, les informé del nacimiento de sus nietas

Kurt: ¿Por qué mando cosas y no vino?

Clara: Tu hermana ya está embarazada y pues como tú sabes

Kurt: Entiendo, aunque con cosas no compensarán su ausencia

Nick: Pero si les echarán una manita

Kurt: Quizás Nick pero

Blaine: Cielo, ¿las quieres regresar?

Kurt se encogió de hombros, realmente las cosas las necesitaban, pasaron un rato agradable disfrutando a las bebés, cerca de las ocho delicadamente pidió a todos retirarse porque Blaine le urgía dormir y aunque lo mandó varias veces a descansar, su esposo no consideró adecuado retirarse si tenían invitados. La primera noche en casa, prefirieron poner a las niñas en la cuna comprada por ellos, donde cabían perfectamente los pedacitos de carne quienes tenían unas horas de nacidas, Kurt las veía dormir,

Kurt: Ojalá no lloren mucho, menos hoy, porque el papá debe descansar.

Blaine: El otro papá también, vamos a acostarnos mi amor

Kurt: Si,

En cuanto estuvieron en la cama, los dos soltaron un suspiro y algunas lágrimas, la odisea comenzaba, sino tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo con una bebé, ahora dos...

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	66. Capítulo 66

_¡Buenas noches Colegas!_

_Último capítulo de hoy_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**66**

El primer mes resultó una locura, Blaine tenía exámenes, las niñas les daba por dormir cinco minutos una, despertar y llorar, luego hacer lo mismo la otra, los dos estaban sumamente cansados, estresados, los gastos presupuestados se fueron al doble lo cual preocupó mucho a Blaine, más no quiso decirle a Kurt porque seguramente querría sacar de su dinero ahorrado y Blaine se sentía mal ante esa situación.

Nick: ¿Colega no se va?

Blaine: No Nick, prefiero quedarme un poco más aquí,

Nick: ¿No quiere llegar a su casa?

Blaine: Las niñas han estado muy inquietas, lloran todo el tiempo, más en la noche, yo necesito aprenderme muchas cosas,

Nick: Colega está estudiando para pediatra y evita a sus propias hijas,

Blaine: A mis hijas no las evito

Nick: Entonces a Kurt, ¿discutió con Kurt?

Blaine: Si,

Nick: ¿Feo?

Blaine: Un poco, nos gritamos anoche, hoy cuando me vine ni adiós nos dijimos,

Nick: Colega y todo lo que nos dijeron en las pláticas prenupciales

Blaine: Lo olvidamos, es muy pesado colega, los gastos me están ahorcando, es caro tener dos hijas

Nick: Un mes del nacimiento de sus hijas y ya se está doblando,

Blaine: Quizás Kurt tenía razón y no debimos casarnos, separados probablemente hubiéramos estado mejor,

Nick: ¡Tan fuerte fue la pelea para decir eso!

Blaine: Ya ni sé,

Nick: Colega, va a decirme que no estoy en sus zapatos, imagino ha de ser pesado, pero quedarse aquí por evitar a Kurt no va a solucionar nada,

Blaine: Estoy consciente de ello, más por hoy solo me preocupa tener la posibilidad de contestar bien mañana el examen,

Nick hizo dos intentos más de convencer a Blaine de irse con él, más no tuvo éxito. En su casa Kurt daba vueltas en la sala con una de sus bebés, el reloj avanzaba y de su esposo ni sus luces, no obstante el mal sabor de la pelea del día anterior, ahora tenía para hacer más cruda la situación una llegada tarde,

Kurt: Tenía yo razón, no íbamos a poder,

Tomó el teléfono llorando,

Clara: Bueno

Kurt: Hola Clara,

Clara: Hijo, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Cuando fuiste a Matamiedos me ofreciste tu casa, ¿sigue eso en pie?

Clara: Mi casa está abierta para ti de par en par, más infiero esta petición está ligada a una pelea con Blaine,

Kurt: Pues si, discutimos ayer,

Clara: Platícame hijo, soy toda oídos,

Kurt comenzó a narrarle lo acontecido. Blaine había llegado del hospital con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el día estuvo muy pesado, le habían asignado asistir a uno de los pediatras con mayor afluencia de citas el cual lo trajo de arriba para abajo, yendo por expedientes, inyectando, hasta entreteniendo a los niños para que no ocasionaran un desastre en la sala de espera; a sumarle su pesado día en el hospital, de regreso le tocó una marcha la cual lo hizo tardarse cuatro horas en llegar a su casa, obviamente su estado anímico no era el mejor al llegar, le faltaba una gota para estallar y esta se dio cuando trababa de concentrarse aprendiéndose unas cosas para su exposición,

Blaine: Kurt por piedad calla a la niña

Kurt: Cállala tú a ver si puedes,

Blaine: Vengo muy cansado, por favor, tengo todavía mucho que estudiar, ten piedad de mi

Kurt: ¿Y quién tiene piedad de mí?

Blaine: Por favor, apóyame, necesito estudiar todavía mucho, compadécete de mi

Kurt: Y quién se compadece de mí, estoy solo todo el día con las niñas, lloran por no sé qué diablos, si alguien tiene derecho a pedir piedad o compasión soy yo,

Blaine: Voy a irme a estudiar a casa de mi madre

Kurt: Si claro lárgate, déjame solo, tú puedes hacer eso, pero yo no, debo estar ahí al pie del cañón, así me reviente mi cabeza debo atender a las niñas,

Blaine: Sabes que tenías razón, nunca debimos casarnos, te hubiera ayudado con las niñas y ya, juntos no podemos,

Kurt: Perfecto, a mí también me parece lo mismo,

Clara escuchó como la situación terminó en gran desastre, se dijeron mil y un cosas,

Kurt: Voy a tomar un taxi e irme ahora mismo,

Clara: Niño, mi casa está abierta para ti, pero irte es una salida muy fácil

Kurt: Me dolió mucho pelear con él, fue terrible

Clara: Hijo las peleas son normales, tus papás cuando recién se casaron tenían riñas bastante duras sobretodo porque usted jovencito lloraba mucho,

Kurt: Entonces lo chillonas de noche lo heredaron de mi, genial yo que se lo achacaba a él,

Estaba tan metido en la llamada con Clara recordando las peripecias pasadas alguna vez por sus padres, que no escuchó cuando Blaine llegó. Aunque se iba a quedar en el hospital estudiando, decidió regresar con su esposo, la pelea había sido producto de la presión sentida por ambos,

Clara: Tus papás lograron equilibrar sus diferencias, tú y Blaine sabrán hacer lo mismo,

Kurt: No podremos, llego en un rato a tu casa

Clara: Primero intenta arreglar las cosas con Blaine, sino se solucionan aquí te espero

Kurt: Llego en un rato,

Colgó, al girar se encontró con Blaine recargado en la puerta, con sus libros en sus manos y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Kurt esquivó su mirada y comenzó a subir las escaleras,

Kurt: ¿Oíste mi plática?, ¿puedo ahorrarme saliva?

Blaine: No necesitas irte con Clara, yo haré una maleta y me iré con mi mamá, tú puedes quedarte aquí en la casa,

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: La pelea de ayer tampoco me gusto a mí, estoy presionado con la especialidad, aprendiendo a ser papá y esposo, creo no puedo con todo,

Kurt: ¿Estás de acuerdo con separarnos?

Blaine: Sí, pero tú permanecerás aquí en la casa, así estaremos cerca por si necesitas algo

Kurt: Bien,

Esa noche Blaine hizo su maleta y cambió su residencia a unas casas de distancia. Emma quedó muy sorprendida con la decisión de separarse, pero al ver a su hijo tan mal al abrirle la puerta, no quiso contrariarlo.

Blaine: Gracias mamá, voy a ponerme a estudiar,

Emma: De acuerdo hijo,

Emma y Shuester subieron a su recámara para hablar de lo sucedido,

Shuester: Es una cobardía separarse así

Emma: Si, más ahora no es buen momento de contrariarlo, mañana tiene un examen importante según me dijo y sus calificaciones son sumamente importantes, de eso depende su permanencia en la especialidad, su sueldo y el bono el cual recibe

Shuester: Tienes razón, ¿pero hablarás con él?

Emma: Mañana o quizás no haya necesidad, se aman y separados no podrán estar, ¿iniciarás en tu trabajo?

Shuester: Claro, me siento tan afortunado, te conocí a ti, me vine dejando lo que amaba y encuentro algo lo cual siento me llenará también,

Emma: Es que cuando hay amor la suerte te sonríe

Shuester: Tienes razón

Blaine esa noche realmente no acataba con esa apreciación de su madre, el mundo parecía caer encima de él. La noche se le hizo la peor de su vida, no podía dormir, sentía un nudo terrible en su garganta, había optado por separarse del hombre que amaba solo por un disgusto sin mucha relevancia.

Blaine: Mi cielo, presiento no querrás regresar tan fácilmente, discutimos por una estupidez

Emma tras prepararle el desayuno a Blaine fue a visitar a su yerno, quien al abrirle tenía una cara fatal,

Kurt: ¿Estuvo con usted?, porque me dijo que ahí se iría

Emma: Si hijo, pasó la noche estudiando, te ves muy demacrado

Kurt: Las niñas no dejan de llorar, no puedo dormir, estoy a punto de tirar la toalla

Emma: Tranquilo, perdóname por haber desaparecido un poco, pero estábamos en el acomodo Shuester y yo,

Kurt: Suegra no tiene por qué disculparse, a final de cuentas la responsabilidad es de Blaine y mía

Emma: Es su responsabilidad, pero la mía apoyarlos, por ahora usted se dará un baño y subirá a su recámara a dormir, en tanto yo me hago cargo un rato de las pequeñas

Kurt: Gracias Emma, pero

Emma: Nada, anda

En Matamiedos con la decisión de Figgins, las cosas definitivamente no habían mejorado, los muchachos estaban rehaceos de recibir órdenes por parte de Gertrudis lo cual prendía terriblemente a la vieja como solía decirle Shuester. Si bien a Gertrudis las cosas no le iban bien, tampoco Eduardo estaba en un lecho de rosas, los muchachos le hacían ver su suerte,

Gertrudis: Odio tener que hacer esto, pero no veo otra solución

Eduardo: ¿Qué dijiste?

Gertrudis: Este lugar siempre funcionó como un relojito en manos de Shuester,

Eduardo: Dicen eso la gente

Gertrudis: Fue así, no es posible ahora con dos al frente aquí sea un desorden terrible,

Eduardo: En mala hora dejaron venir mujeres. La cuestión es esa, jamás debieron tomar la decisión de traer aquí mujeres

Gertrudis: Deja tu machismo al lado, nos dieron una responsabilidad la cual debemos sacar adelante, la gente no está recibiendo la atención necesaria por nuestro mal funcionamiento como equipo

Eduardo: ¿Acaso me quieres proponer algo?

Gertrudis: Si, vamos a ser profesionales, a trabajar, yo no sé tú, pero tengo un compromiso moral con la gente del pueblo y con mi amigo quien tuvo la confianza de dejarme en su lugar, para Shuester Matamiedos era todo,

Eduardo: Hasta conocer una mujer

Gertrudis: Eres imposible

Eduardo: Tú tampoco eres muy fácil de tratar,

Gertrudis: Hagamos esto, te doy un mes para estar tú solo al frente, sino funciona, aceptas la proposición la cual haga

Eduardo: Bien,

Gertrudis: Vamos a hablar con los muchachos e informales de esto,

Gertrudis una vez comunicado el anuncio de quedarse Eduardo únicamente al frente, decidió aprovechar el mes para hacer su habitual trayecto por la sierra para buscar las hierbas para sus curas. Las muchachas recibieron tristes la noticia de la ausencia de treinta y un día de Gertrudis, aunque para la una de la tarde maldijeron el hecho de estar Eduardo al frente. En una acción totalmente machista, al grupo compuesto por 3 mujeres y un hombre, los mandó a preparar la comida,

Kitty: ¿Qué se piensa el estúpido ese?

Sebastián: Es un imbécil, pero si mañana nos vuelve a mandar a la cocina, yo mando queja a México

Marley: Y te apoyamos todas,

Sebastián: Chicas, vamos a ser más inteligentes, juntemos pruebas para demostrarle a Figgins que Eduardo es un inepto y lograr que se quede Gertrudis al frente,

Brittany: Suena interesante la propuesta,

Eduardo durante el primer día cometió varias acciones las cuales definitivamente no eran las más propicias, segregó en mucho a ese grupo, definitivamente le faltaba mucho que aprenderle a su colega. Shuester un tanto nervioso tomaba su puesto ante la cara de asombro de sus ex incautos,

Shuester: De nuevo a soportarme muchachos

Mike: Es un gusto tenerlo aquí

Shuester: Nada de adulaciones Chang

Blaine: Es totalmente cierto

Shuester: Usted menos Anderson, aquí nada de lazos familiares ayudan

Blaine: Bueno se hizo el intento,

Tras terminar sus actividades decidieron ir a tomar una copa para celebrar el puesto de Shuester y también no podía faltar el tema de la separación de Blaine,

Shuester: ¿Entonces es definitiva?

Blaine: No sé, ayer cuando escuché que se iba a ir con Clara, me sentí terrible, por ello consideré mejor irme a casa de mi madre

Shuester: Lo cual no es muy buena idea, nos quitas la privacidad

Blaine: Perdón Shuester

Shuester: Fue broma, aunque a mi ver no es lo más sensato

Blaine: Estoy consciente de ello, voy a ir a hablar con Kurt, a ver qué sucede,

A las nueve en punto, Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados frente a frente, decididos a hablar para ver si seguían con su decisión de la separación o se arreglaban.

* * *

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Ya nada más quedan 3 capítulos :(_

_Espero sus reviews._

_._

_._

**_SPOILERS:_**

_Blaine: Voy yo a verla,_

_Kurt: No, son mi responsabilidad, la otra noche lo dejaste claro_

* * *

_Blaine: Habíamos quedado en algo Hummel_

_Kurt: Lo sé Anderson, pero evidentemente no funciona_

* * *

_Hunter: Acabas de golpearme_

_Sebastián: Tú me provocaste,_

_Hunter: Suficiente de aguantarte, vas a pagar la cachetada_


	67. Capítulo 67

_Mil perdones Colegas, pero he tenido un día muuuuy ocupado y si a eso le sumamos el último capítulo de Glee.. pero aquí estoy!_

_Disfruten el capítulo :D_

* * *

**67**

La situación en Matamiedos con la ida de Gertrudis era un caos terrible. Las 3 doctoras y Sebastián se habían pronunciado en huelga al haber sido enviados nuevamente a realizar las actividades de cocina y limpieza, sobretodo al escuchar decir a Eduardo "esas son actividades propias de mujeres", el hombre definitivamente estaba todavía viviendo con otras ideologías.

Jake: Ahora si despertó a las fieras

Sam: Las puso en su lugar nada más

Hunter: Sam por Dios, date cuenta que fue una actitud demasiado machista la de Eduardo, todos aquí merecemos un trato igualitario

Sam: De cuando acá tan en pro de la igualdad Hunter,

Hunter: Mira Sam, la idea de venir a este lugar con tantas anécdotas de terror y misterio resultaba yo creo para todos sumamente atractivo, sobretodo porque de cierta forma enviarnos aquí nos quitaban el lastre de haber sido superados por alguien más en la carrera

Sam: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Hunter: Sebastián y yo estábamos en disputa del primer lugar de la generación,

Jake: Si no recuerdo ganó él

Hunter: Por unos cuantos puntos, pero tengo muchos meses para demostrar ser mejor que él,

Sam: Según escuché por ahí ese tipo de contienda es peligrosa,

Hunter: Voy a arriesgarme, pero para ser un triunfo justo, requiero Eduardo nos trate por igual,

Hunter se alejó de donde platicaban, sus tres amigos se quedaron pensativos, lo dicho era cierto, con discriminaciones no podrían decir justamente que eran superiores a los demás como doctores, a nivel profesional, en otros aspectos cada género definitivamente tenía una superioridad. Hunter llegó a donde se manifestaban en Matasanos con un pequeño pañuelo blanco ondeándolo,

Hunter: Vengo en son de paz

Sebastián: ¿Qué quieres?

Hunter: Hablar contigo,

Sebastián: ¿De qué?

Marley: No le dirijas la palabra Sebastián, él está de acuerdo con lo que nos ha hecho Eduardo,

Hunter: Eso es mentira, si bien no me hace feliz aguantarlos aquí,

Sebastián: Me has dejado atónito con tu sinceridad,

Hunter: Este lugar tenía una fama, la cual nos atraía a todos,

Sebastián: La fama fue cambiada desde el año pasado, no hay nada del otro mundo aquí,

Hunter: Salvo las leyendas de espanto,

Sebastián: Puras fantasías, ¿qué quieren?

Hunter: Venimos también en son de paz,

Sebastián: Y por qué tanta civilidad

Hunter: Porque es tonto pelear, sabemos como terminaron los dos que se pusieron a reñir como perros y gatos

Sebastián: Casados y con dos hijas

Hunter: ¡Dos!. vas a permanecer varios metros lejos de mi

Sebastián: No me hagas reír Hunter, créeme, que a mi tampoco me apetece ni terminar con hijas, ni tus diminutas partes,

Marley: ¿Acaso has visto algo?

La pregunta de Marley lo hizo sonrojarse, Hunter aprovechó la situación para postularse ofendido por haber sido espiado cuando se bañaba o vestía en tanto Sebastián supuestamente se bañaba,

Hunter: Tendrás que tener mayor cuidado amigo,

Sebastián: Yo no he visto nada, ni me interesa espiarte

Eduardo: Espero realmente sea así

Sebastián se volteó terriblemente rojo y erizado por el coraje al escuchar la voz de Eduardo, aparte de todo el tipo insinuaba cosas de él, no le bastaba con hacer pésimo su trabajo,

Sebastián: Créame, yo no tengo tapujos para decir las cosas, no me interesa espiar a Hunter,

Eduardo: Entonces sin tapujos para hablar

Sebastián: Tal cual, por ello le digo que es un nefasto en su trabajo, no ha sabido darnos guía estos meses, casi se nos han ido cinco meses de internado y francamente yo no he aprendido nada de usted,

Eduardo: Caballero controle su boca, yo soy aquí la autoridad,

Sebastián: A ver por cuanto tiempo, porque con mi grupo ya mandamos nuestra queja formal a Figgins, no sé qué cualidades vio en usted para mandarlo aquí, porque obviamente de tutor o guía no tiene,

Eduardo: Está ofendiéndome caballero

Sebastián: Soy doctor por si no lo leyó mi expediente, me costó igual de trabajo que Hunter o cualquier otro sacar mi título, hice las mismas horas requeridas de práctica, me desvelé a la par, nada tuve de gratis, por tanto me niego a seguir soportando que un fulano como usted haga discriminaciones con nosotros, me largo,

Eduardo: Muy buena decisión de su parte

Sebastián: No soy el único que se va, a ver cómo explica que la mitad de sus estudiantes se fue

La tensión vivida por Eduardo al observar como el grupo de pupilos preparaban sus maletas para partir mañana a primera hora, no se comparaba con la sentida por el silencio en la sala de la casa de Blaine y Kurt, los dos seguían sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el casi silencio fue roto con el llanto de una de sus pequeñas,

Kurt: Estaban por batir record,

Blaine: Voy yo a verla,

Kurt: No, son mi responsabilidad, la otra noche lo dejaste claro,

Blaine: Mi cielo,

No supo ni como pero lo tenía encima besándolo, durante todo el camino estuvo pensando cómo decirle "quiero seguir juntos", las peleas eran normales, en tanto no se faltaran el respeto en ningún aspecto. Tras recorrer lo vivido con Kurt llegó a la conclusión de la única forma de hacerlo perder el enojo y luego proponerle no tirar a la borda su matrimonio, era la llevada a la práctica ahora. La niña a falta de atención pareció resignarse a intentar volver a dormir, lo cual agradeció Blaine, quien había tomado la iniciativa de desabrochar la camisa de Kurt, un tanto sofocado lo detuvo

Kurt: No,

Blaine: No qué mi cielo

Kurt: Viniste a hablar para

Blaine: Este es un lenguaje más funcional entre nosotros,

Kurt: Anderson, déjame,

Blaine: Nop, mis manos son mejores al expresarte mis sentimientos, mis labios rozando tu cuerpo pueden decir mejor cuanto siento haberme portado como un tonto,

Kurt: Umm no Blaine, detente,

Blaine: No, sé que esta es la forma idónea de decirte que ha sido terrible no tenerte a mi lado, lo mucho que te he extrañado y cuanto me duele no amanecer a tu lado,

La técnica fue sosegando al castaño, a tal grado de pedirle él mismo subirlo a su recámara para seguir, después de todo su idea no había sido tan descabellada. Muerto de la risa y más tranquilo abrazaba a Blaine suspirando,

Kurt: Eres terrible,

Blaine: Lo sé, perdóname, ese día venía muy mal, había sido muy pesado, casi no había dormido, se juntó todo, siento haberte gritado y todo lo que pasó

Kurt: Yo también te pido perdón mi amor, sé que es pesado para ti tener tantas responsabilidades, pero yo también tengo cosas encima, no es fácil limpiar la casa, cuidar a las niñas,

Blaine: Estoy consciente de ello,

Kurt: Oye, estoy feliz de estar casado contigo

Blaine: Igual yo mi cielo, mira creo nos falta más organización, te prometo apoyarte más con las niñas

Kurt: Blaine eso está bien, pero yo también quiero ayudarte con los gastos de la casa,

Blaine: No habíamos acordado que

Kurt: La presión del dinero de cierta forma te hace ponerte más tenso,

Blaine: Para nada

Kurt: Anderson no me mientas

Blaine: Ok tú ganas Hummel, si me ha estado sofocando la cuestión monetaria, sé que debo esforzarme el doble porque no puedo permitirme perder la beca, nada,

Kurt: Bueno, en vista del reconocimiento que has hecho de esa situación, puedo yo permitirme darte un respiro

Blaine: ¿De qué tipo Hummel?

Kurt rió, su breve separación le indicó a Kurt la necesidad de trabajar, muchas locuras pasaron por su mente y por cuestión del azar paseando por el parque encontró un anuncio en una escuela cercana donde solicitaban enfermera, probablemente Kurt con su preparación resultaría mucho mejor que un enfermero, al poner al tanto a Blaine de haber ido a una entrevista y que su mamá se había ofrecido a cuidar a las niñas por tanto no había ningún problema en ese aspecto, sus hijas estarían bien cuidadas durante el tiempo que Kurt trabajaba,

Blaine: Habíamos quedado en algo Hummel

Kurt: Lo sé Anderson, pero evidentemente no funciona, ve hasta por nuestros apellidos nos estamos hablando,

Blaine soltó una carcajada, luego cubrió su cuerpo,

Kurt: Mi amor, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Tú ganas, si eso te ayuda para estar menos enojadito bien

Kurt: Anderson te voy a tirar al piso,

Blaine: Dudo puedas,

Kurt: Umm no así no vale,

Había entrado en Kurt lentamente y francamente ni intenciones de quitarlo de su lado. Esa noche ambos llegaron a nuevos arreglos, Kurt entraría a trabajar, con su sueldo estarían con un mejor respiro, por la tarde antes de llegar Blaine, saldría con las niñas a dar una vuelta, cuando lo permitiera su horario lo acompañaría, según su nana, Kurt solía sosegarse mucho cuando salían,

Blaine: Trato Hummel

Kurt: Trato Anderson

Blaine: Te amo tanto

Kurt: Y yo a ti, mi amor, ¿no te arrepientes de estar casado conmigo?

Blaine: No mi cielo, ¿tú conmigo?

Kurt: Tampoco, supongo tener nuestras diferencias es normal,

Blaine: Si, pero sabes algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Por más que estemos enojados no volveré a irme de la casa

Kurt: Si, no lo vuelvas a hacer, fue horrible verte empacar e irte, sentí una parte de mi corazón se perdía,

Blaine: Yo creo la misma que sentí yo dejaba aquí,

Kurt: Aparte de ese sentimiento horrible, las reconciliaciones pueden ser peligrosas

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Anderson, no tengo diu*, recuerdas que tuvieron que quitármelo, y como no había pasado nada,

Blaine: Umm, o sea pude encargar con mi táctica a otro bebé,

Kurt: No lo digas ni de broma, te imaginas, apenas voy a entrar a trabajar y ya embarazado, además yo creo debemos cerrar la fábrica ya

Blaine: ¡En desacuerdo!, yo quiero un niño

Kurt: Mi amor y si nos salen dos niños,

Blaine: Cuatro hijos sería fantástico

Kurt: ¿Eso crees?

Blaine: Si,

Kurt: A ver si piensas igual cuando me vaya a hacer mi maestría en cuanto tú acabes, Vas a dejarme con toda la responsabilidad claro, y te tocará lo más pesado, ahora están acostaditas, no caminan

Blaine: Ni hablar me tocará lidiar con otras cosas Hummel

Kurt: Anderson, necesitamos dormir, mañana usted trabaja

Blaine: Nop, es mi día de descanso, ¿cuándo comienzas a trabajar?

Kurt: Hasta la próxima semana

Blaine: Perfecto, así mañana podemos irnos a dar un paseo creo necesitamos relajarnos

Kurt: A mi me destensó bastante los besos, las caricias,

Blaine: Pillo, ¿quieres más besos y caricias?

Kurt: Umm, si mi amor, mucho más,

La tempestad había pasado, con el trabajo de Kurt tendrían un ingreso el cual aliviaría la tensión en Blaine, además a él mismo lo hacía sentir mejor, sus hijas las adoraba, pero su profesión no quería dejarla de lado.

Hunter observaba a Sebastián empacando, se veía terriblemente furioso y de ser sincero tenía porque estarlo, a él le constaba los sacrificios hechos por Sebastián para finalizar su carrera,

Hunter: Eres un cobarde

Sebastián: ¿Perdón?

Hunter: Realmente te creía con más coraje,

Sebastián: ¿De qué hablas?

Hunter: Irte es una salida muy fácil, definitivo, este lugar no es para hombres como tú, le sacan a todo,

Sebastián: ¿Por qué me estás provocando para quedarme?

Hunter: Porque sino cómo diablos te voy a ganar en algo,

Sebastián: Yo creo tú y yo hemos competido lo suficiente,

Hunter: Eres un tramposo, nunca te he podido ganar

Sebastián: Si he sacado mejores notas que tú es porque en lugar de irme a fiestas me quedaba estudiando,

Hunter: Puedes tener razón, pero ahora te ganaré en el internado porque tú te fuiste como un cobarde

Sebastián: No te permito

Le estampó su mano en la cara, lo había sacado de sus casillas. Ambos en los últimos días habían acordado tregua, evitaban pelearse debido a que toda persona del pueblo cuando hablaban de los doctores quienes habían ocupado la casa el Armado solían pelear mucho, por tanto para no tentar a la suerte dejaban pasar muchos detalles,

Hunter: Acabas de golpearme

Sebastián: Tú me provocaste,

Hunter: Suficiente de aguantarte, vas a pagar la cachetada

Sebastián salió corriendo de casa el Armado y tras él Hunter con plena intención de encontrar la forma de vengarse. Llegaron hasta el lavabo donde Sebastián se resbaló con el lodo provocado por el agua derramada cuando lavó en la tarde,

Hunter: Caíste como costal de papas

Sebastián: Mi pierna, me duele mucho

Hunter: A ver

Sebastián: Ayy, no me toques

Hunter: Presiento que te fracturaste

Sebastián: No,

Hunter: Yo creo que sí

Lo cargó, el dolor se hizo insoportable y creció cuando Eduardo estuvo de acuerdo con Hunter de tener la pierna fracturada, debido a la falta de radiografías para corroborar tal hecho, por las dudas le dieron un jalón para enderezar el hueso y luego le enyesaron la pierna,

Eduardo: Cárguelo a casa el Armado

Hunter: Yo por qué

Eduardo: Es una orden Hunter,

Hunter: Está bien, ¿no tiene alguna otra?

Eduardo: Se encargará de cuidarlo hasta que esté recuperado

Sebastián: Mañana me voy,

Eduardo: Doctor, en pro del profesionalismo que usted me reclamó hace rato, hago lo mismo,

Sebastián: ¿Qué?

Eduardo: No es muy profesional botar el internado, sino le agrada mi actuación tiene derecho a reprocharlo, pero no a huir,

Hunter: Lo mismo le dije yo, pesas

Sebastián: Bájame en este instante, puedo valerme por mi solo

Eduardo: Doctor, le encargo a su paciente en tanto yo pongo en orden este lugar,

Gertrudis quien considero ser suficiente unas horas, regresó a darse una vuelta a ver como marchaban las cosas y se topó con un Eduardo muy diferente, acepto escucharla y entre los dos llegar a un acuerdo para mejorar el funcionamiento de Matamiedos. Su charla se prolongó hasta la madrugada,

Gertrudis: Bueno, por fin estamos de acuerdo

Eduardo: Si, disculpa mi actitud, pero a mi nunca me mencionaron tener que lidiar con mujeres

Gertrudis: ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio?

Eduardo: Porque mi mujer me dejó por otro,

Gertrudis: Ouch, si te consuela mi marido se divorció de mi por una de la mitad de mi edad

Eduardo: ¿Y no odias a los hombres?

Gertrudis: Al principio lo hice, sin embargo cuando llegué aquí y conocí a Shuester, su dolor, me di cuenta que quien me dañó no podía hacerme generalizar a todo el sexo,

Eduardo: Quizás tengas razón vamos a dormir ha sido una noche larga, por cierto, Sebastián se fracturó la pierna,

Gertrudis: ¿Cómo?

Eduardo: Detalles no sé, solo Hunter me vino a buscar, corregimos lo sucedido sin anestesia

Gertrudis: Pobre, voy a verlo, necesitará de cuidados,

Eduardo: Le asigné enfermero particular

Gertrudis: ¿A quién?

Eduardo: Hunter, es su compañero, si necesita algo lo auxiliará,

Gertrudis: Ojalá esa pierna rota no haya sido producto de andar peleando

Eduardo se encogió de hombros, no le había cuestionado como se había lastimado. Hunter sin muchas ganas estuvo al pendiente de Sebastián durante la noche, ni siquiera al baño podía ir solo,

Sebastián: Esto es humillante

Hunter: No te quejes, quien está de espaldas en tanto tú haces tus necesidades soy yo

Sebastián: Cállate,

Hunter: Apúrate muero de sueño, jamás me había dado cuenta que te levantaras tanto

Sebastián: Si cuando duermes te mueres

Hunter: Menos mal,

Sebastián: Ya terminé, a ver, arriba,

Hunter: Cuida esas manos

Hunter lo tomó del antebrazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y no de las manos bromeando con que estaban sucias, al tenerlo de pie quedaron sumamente cerca,

Hunter: Debemos conseguirte otro quien te asista

Sebastián: Si,

El asentimiento quedó apagado por los labios de Hunter, quien en un arranque lo había besado, la reacción de los labios de Sebastián le fascinó, era una sensación tímida al principio pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una decidida expresión de pasión. Lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos para liberar su mano y poder acariciarle la espalda, aunque con un leve respingo Sebastián disfrutó de la caricia, a tal grado de desear que fuera directo, sin la estorbosa tela de por medio. Hunter leyendo su mente buscó la forma de acceder a lo tocado sin estorbos, sus labios se dirigieron atrás de la oreja para juguetear subiendo y bajando por el cuello hasta llegar de nuevo al mismo lugar.

Hunter: Dios, quisiera desvestirte

Sebastián: Yo también quisiera que lo hicieras

Los dos se rieron con sus revelaciones, lo cargó para llevarlo a la cama, cuando lo depositó al ver el yeso los dos cayeron en cuenta que algo más sería poco romántico con eso en su pierna

Hunter: Lástima,

Sebastián: Si verdad,

Hunter: Sebastián, creo es momento de tomar actitud de enemistad

Sebastián: Eso no nos asegura no terminar como los que vivieron aquí

Hunter: Llevarnos bien tampoco

Sebastián: Igual si no nos vamos a los extremos,

Hunter: Veamos si con eso,

Caminando por el parque viendo como Blaine jugaba encantando con sus pequeñas en un mantel, Kurt suspiró, había ido por una paleta para ambos,

Kurt: He regresado, ¿quieres?

Blaine: Si mi cielo, pequeñas su papá Kurt pronto será un hombre independiente

Kurt: Blaine,

Blaine: Bueno al menos siendo el proveedor tenía esperanzas me aguantaras más

Kurt: Nuestra pelea fue una tontería, las niñas poco a poco se acostumbrarán a un horario decente, han crecido verdad

Blaine: Si, van a cumplir apenas su segundo mes de vida,

Kurt: Aja, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

La escena de la familia feliz jugando era observada desde lejos por la madre de Kurt, había sabido por Clara del problema de su hijo y también la reconciliación. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su hijo riendo feliz al lado de su esposo, que no se percató cuando un coche se estacionó cerca de ahí, ni menos de quien se bajó, hasta que llegó a interrumpir el halo de felicidad reinante en ese pedazo de tela sobre el cual estaban acostados,

Arlet: Pero mira nada más, el hermano prostituto

Kurt: Tienes el cinismo de insultarme

Arlet: Eso eres

Blaine: Creo tu hermana tiene problemas en su cerebro mi amor, porque aquí no hay más prostituto que ella,

Kurt: Blaine no la insultes

Blaine: Perdón,

Arlet: Que generoso de defenderme ante las ofensas de tu nefasto marido

Kurt: A ver hermanita, nefasto tu marido, el mío no, es un hombre bueno, que me ama y se mata el pobre en trabajar muy duro para darnos a mi y a nuestras hijas todo lo que necesitamos, me es fiel, ¿tu marido que cualidades tiene?, ni una verdad,

Arlet: Desde luego las tiene

Kurt: Golpeador, infiel y mantenido, porque si no fuera por el negocio de su padre tú no tendrías los lujos que según te da,

Arlet: Él no me golpea

Kurt: No, entonces ese moretón que por más plasta de maquillaje no lograste ocultar es producto de alguna torpeza de tu parte,

Arlet: Que te importa

Kurt: Hermana, espero tu vida no sea tan cruel como me figuro. Mi amor, es tarde ya, vamos, las niñas se pueden resfriar

Blaine: Si,

Su hermana se quedó observando como Blaine lo ayudaba a recoger todo, cargaba a una de las pequeñas y abrazados se iban. En el último mes a causa de su embarazo Ikar nunca estaba, no le daba ni una muestra de afecto. Kurt suspiró cuando se alejaron y dejó escapar unas lágrimas

Blaine: Mi cielo, no te pongas triste

Kurt: Debe ser un infierno su vida

Blaine: Ella se lo buscó,

Kurt: Si, pero no deja de dolerme es mi hermana

Blaine: A pesar de lo que te hizo

Kurt: La quiero,

Blaine: Eres tan bueno, sabes estaba pensando que nuestras pequeñas necesitan ser bautizadas

Kurt: Si, pero prometimos ir al Matamiedos a hacerlo

Blaine: Podemos ir en un mes y medio, estaré de vacaciones unos días,

Kurt: ¡De verdad!

Blaine: Si, como no soy militar, no tengo que aventarme servicio en tanto no esté estudiando, vamos unos días y regresando entro al verano, creo si me apuro puedo terminar hasta en un año la especialidad,

Kurt: Con calma mi amor, no te quiero ver presionado

Blaine: De acuerdo,

La madre de Kurt regresó muy pensativa a su casa, cerca de tres horas después recibió una llamada del hospital. Arlet había caído aparentemente de las escaleras y perdido a su bebé,

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo te sientes hija?

Arlet: Me duele todo

Burt: Estuvo duro el golpe hija, pero como te fuiste a tropezar de esa forma

Arlet: ¿Qué dijiste papá?

Burt: Ikar nos contó todo,

Lo sucedido era muy lejano a lo contado. Habían tenido una discusión porque Arlet había visto como Blaine trataba a Kurt y le recriminó a Ikar no ser como él, lo cual no puso muy feliz a su marido, intentando evitar ser golpeada salió de la habitación aunque no pudo ir muy lejos. El hombre estaba tan histérico que la golpeó sin piedad hasta hacerla perder a su bebé. Bajo amenaza de acusarla de loca, guardó silencio, un purgatorio estaba siendo su vida.

El trabajo de Kurt le ayudó mucho, el ingreso aunque no mucho ayudaba a Blaine a sentirse menos presionado. Sus planes de ir a bautizar a sus hijas comenzaron a tomar forma, les dio ilusión bautizarlas a finales de junio donde probablemente las habían encargado.

Kurt: Júralo, te atrabancaste terriblemente ese día

Blaine: Pues estabas de genio, mira,

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: Mi boleta,

Kurt: Woah, cuanto rojo

Blaine: No hay rojo

Kurt: Fue broma, tengo un esposo muy aplicado,

Blaine: Y quiere premio,

Kurt: Ven, esos premios son peligrosos

Blaine: Tienes el diu mi amor, no hay peligro,

Kurt: Bueno si,

En Matamiedos las cosas iban mejor a nivel profesional. Las rivalidades entre sexos habían disminuido notablemente, el pensamiento de Gertrudis de en lugar pelear complementarse estaba funcionando, aunque todos ahí sentían un peligro, sobretodo los habitantes de casa el Armado quienes habían sido enviados a la reserva a cubrir a los amigos de Shuester quien por segundo año consecutivo no habían podido ir.

Hunter: Genial, por qué perdimos y venimos a dar aquí

Sebastián: No sé, pero según me dijeron aquí al parecer encargaron a sus hijas

Hunter: Luego tú ya no andas con yeso

Sebastián: Esto es una locura, hay que regresar,

Hunter: Debemos cumplir, perdimos, nadie quería subir aquí

Sebastián: Y nos tocó a nosotros, la casa, ahora la cabaña

Hunter: Reserva

Sebastián: Como sea

Hunter: Mira, vamos a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar, así matamos el tiempo y se me van las ganas de

Sebastián: Que se te vayan

Salieron a dar el paseo encontrando la poza donde Blaine le había pedido a Kurt ser su novio, los dos observaron el lugar, había algo ahí que los hizo decidir entrar al agua y tras ello, no pudieron evitar besarse,

Sebastián: Me resisto a seguir luchando contra esto

Hunter: Yo también,

Sebastián: Me gustas mucho

Hunter: Y tú a mí, siempre te he admirado, tu temple, el esfuerzo que pusiste en la carrera,

Sebastián: ¡De verdad!, nunca pensé que te fijaras en lo que hacía

Hunter: Te juro te veía y mucho,

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Hunter: Por esto,

Lo besó, los dos suspiraron y tras analizar lo escuchado

Hunter: Si nos hacemos novios y llevamos las cosas bien,

Sebastián: ¿Me estás proponiendo algo?

Hunter: Que seas mi novio,

Sebastián: No

Hunter: ¿Por qué?

Sebastián: ¿A eso le llamas declararte? eres fatal

Hunter: Ok, lo perfeccionaré, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Sebastián: Sigue intentando

Kurt se enteró de lo sucedido a su hermana y le dolió mucho, imaginó varias cosas,

Blaine: Deja de preocuparte por eso mi cielo, es su vida,

Kurt: Si, pero debe ser horrible vivir así

Blaine: Bueno quizás sea parte de lo que tenga que pagar por haber inventado lo de nosotros

Kurt: Puede ser, oye, quiero proponerte algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo pago un ropón* y tú otro

Blaine: Hecho,

Kurt: Oye rápido aceptaste,

Blaine: Contigo más vale no discutir

Kurt: Feo

Blaine: Horrible y todo mi cielo, pero me amas

Kurt: Si, esas palabras me trajeron recuerdos,

Blaine: Por estas fechas te pedí ser mi novio,

Kurt: Hace un año no me veía así, juraba terminando el internado no nos volveríamos a ver

Blaine: Ves, estabas mal,

Kurt: Afortunadamente, soy feliz contigo, mis hijas, no le podría pedir más a la vida

Blaine: ¿Un niño?

Kurt: No comas ansias, quedamos, hasta que cumplan el año las niñas

Blaine: Bien..

* * *

_¡Hasta más tarde Colegas!_

_Espero sus reviews_

_Y de nuevo, lo siento por actualizar tan tarde :(_

_._

_*DIU: Dispositivo Intrauterino._

_*Ropón: Vestimenta para bautizarse._


	68. Capítulo 68

**68**

La lucha de sexos en Matamiedos disminuyó considerablemente, Gertrudis y Eduardo decidieron trabajar de forma conjunta para sacar adelante la encomienda dejada. En pro de hacer mejor su trabajo pasaban largas horas en las noches platicando sobre los planes para la próxima generación, lo que haría y lo que no, así mismo definiendo nuevas actividades para los incautos del presente,

Eduardo: Creo con todo esto las cosas mejorarán considerablemente,

Gertrudis: Si, me agradó la idea de cobrar significativamente por las consultas para tener más material,

Eduardo: ¿Y la idea de Doña Tommis?

Gertrudis: Es un tanto descabellada, cobrar la entrada para el bautizo de las hijas de Kurt y Blaine,

Eduardo: La gente los aprecia mucho, todos cooperaran para dar la fiesta, los ingresos servirán para construir un buen centro de salud que nos urge,

Gertrudis: No sé, quizás sea bueno preguntarles a los papás de esas pequeñas,

Eduardo: Estoy segura no se negarán, es una buena causa,

Gertrudis: Hay que hablar con ellos para ver si acceden

Eduardo: Hecho, bueno me retiro a dormir, nos alargamos en la plática

Gertrudis: Si es tarde,

Gertrudis se fue a su recámara y comenzó a desvestirse, Eduardo revisó las anotaciones que habían hecho y les surgieron algunas dudas, iba tan concentrado en las preguntas a hacerle a Gertrudis que olvidó tocar, abrió la puerta y se topó con ella en paños menores,

Gertrudis: ¡Salte!

Eduardo: Perdón

Dejó la habitación sumamente avergonzado, Gertrudis estaba como en shock, desde afuera Eduardo le pidió disculpas por la irrupción a su recámara, aunque lo escuchaba Gertrudis no contestaba nada, tras la separación con su marido ningún hombre la había vuelto a ver desnuda. Otaez resultó un buen refugio, aunque quizás más su atuendo estrafalario, la mayoría de los hombres del pueblo en cierta medida la veían como una loca, otros a veces tenían duda sino se trataba de un fantasma y los menos guardaban una atracción por ella.

Eduardo: Gertrudis lo siento, no era mi intención,

Gertrudis: ¡De verdad!, porque no pareció,

Un gusanito extraño la recorrió cuando pasó el impacto, se enredó en su bata y abrió la puerta,

Eduardo: No era mi intención, de verdad te lo digo,

Gertrudis: Sea o no haya sido me viste desnuda,

Eduardo: Y eso es

Gertrudis: Malo, porque va a crear tensión sexual entre nosotros

Eduardo: No creo

Gertrudis: La cual requiere liberarse,

Se rió e intentó desabrochar su pantalón, Eduardo estaba tan perplejo con las acciones de Gertrudis que ni siquiera la detuvo, unos minutos después estaba él desnudo un aire lo hizo reaccionar ante ese hecho,

Eduardo: Me has desvestido

Gertrudis: Era lo justo,

Eduardo: Dijiste algo de la tensión sexual

Gertrudis: Si, seguro tendrías fantasías conmigo, no estoy de mal ver modestia aparte

Eduardo: Deja examinar,

En medio de una risa, Eduardo le quitó la bata y le dio una nalgada,

Eduardo: Están bastante rígidas para tu edad

Gertrudis: Hago mucho ejercicio,

Eduardo: Se nota,

Gertrudis: Tú tampoco estás así como flácido,

Eduardo: ¿Te parece?

Gertrudis: Aja, aunque esta parte si

Eduardo: Umm, caricia baja,

Gertrudis: Requiere reanimación,

Eduardo: Le vas a tener que dar respiración de boca a boca porque ha estado muerto mucho tiempo

Gertrudis: Veamos,

Gertrudis se hincó frente a él, Eduardo la observó, un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo,

Gertrudis: Si, tiene toda la pinta de requerir primeros auxilios,

Eduardo: ¿Y se los piensas dar?

Gertrudis: Puede ser, con una condición

Eduardo: ¿Cuál?

Gertrudis: Por aquí también yo tengo una moribunda, ¿te crees capaz de revivirla?

Eduardo: Por supuesto que sí,

La temporada de primavera si bien no había dejado tantos estragos, parecía que la próxima llegada del verano pegaría duro en Matamiedos, Eduardo revolvía alocadamente el cabello de Gertrudis en tanto ella revivía al moribundo, luego fue el turno de él,

Gertrudis: La hiciste revivir

Eduardo: Tú también,

Gertrudis: Los enfermos siempre requieren visitas cuando se están recuperando

Eduardo: ¿Visitas muy íntimas?

Gertrudis: Demasiado,

En la reserva, la oleada de arribo del verano también trajo sus consecuencias, Sebastián había estado jugando con Hunter a decir siempre no a las veces que se le había declarado por no considerar ser muy romántica la petición, harto de esa situación, Hunter se ve le fue encima como un lobo hambriento,

Sebastián: Para,

Hunter: No sé qué entiendas por romántico, pero para mí esto también puede llegar a ser muy romántico

Sebastián: Dios mío, no me desvistas

Hunter: Si y te aconsejo hagas lo mismo con mi ropa porque cuando mis labios rocen aquí no tardarás ni un segundo en pedirme hacerte el amor

Sebastián: Umm, no, ahhh

Vencido, con su cabeza zambullida en su intimidad, Sebastián se retorcía al sentir tanto placer, efectivamente no puedo aguantar y aunque le provocó un orgasmo, quería hacer el amor,

Hunter: Repítelo

Sebastián: Hazme el amor

Hunter: ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?

Sebastián: Si,

Definitivamente esas tierras tenían un enigma que las hacía especiales, fuera leyenda o no la pasión vivida por el Armado y la mujer que le robó el corazón lograba entrar en las venas de hombres y mujeres. Aunque lejos de ese lugar de pasión, Kurt y Blaine no dejaban de tener sus acaloradas noches,

Blaine: Hace menos calor después de hacer el amor

Kurt: Yo diría lo contrario

Blaine: Aguafiestas, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada,

Blaine: Mi amor, algo te sucede,

Kurt: Lo del bautizo casi es un hecho, tomaremos aquí las pláticas, Jeff y Nick serán los padrinos de una de nuestras hijas, Finn y Rachel de la otra, tenemos las invitaciones, los ropones, todo

Blaine: Aja, ¿y luego?

Kurt: Mis papás,

Blaine: ¿Quieres llevarles invitación?

Kurt: ¿Para qué? dirán que no

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Totalmente,

Aunque había dicho que no, a los tres días sintió la necesidad de llevar a sus pequeñas a conocer a sus abuelos, arregladitas con los vestidos más bonitos que tenían fue hasta la que solía ser su casa, tocó muy nervioso, la puerta se abrió y Clara se sorprendió al verlo,

Clara: Hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Vine a traerte la invitación y de paso a mis papás, ¿están?

Clara: Si adentro en la sala,

Kurt: ¿Me dejas entrar?

Clara: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: A lo mejor viendo a mis hijas se les ablande el corazón,

Clara lo dejó entrar no muy segura de ello, en la sala estaban sus padres pero también Arlet, desde su accidente se habían ido a vivir ahí para poder recibir los cuidados de su madre.

Arlet: Mira nada más, qué haces aquí

Kurt: Vine a traerles la invitación del bautizo de mis hijas a mis padres,

Su madre dio un paso para ver a las pequeñas pero su padre la detuvo, Kurt supo en segundos que el final de esa visita no sería grato,

Burt: Lo sentimos señor se ha equivocado de

Kurt: No puedes seguir así conmigo, soy su hijo y no he cometido ningún delito,

Burt: Revolcarte con el fulano ese aquí en nuestra casa,

Kurt: Yo no lo hice,

Burt: Quieres que te aviente en tu cara las pruebas de ello

Kurt: Por Dios padre, yo no sería capaz de tal acción, Blaine y yo nos conocimos en el internado,

Burt: Y piensas que te creeré tal cosa, seguramente sobornaste al encargado con algo para mandarte a ese lugar, querías seguir fornicando con ese fulano

Kurt sintió un coraje terrible, rompió la invitación y los pedazos cayeron al suelo,

Kurt: Ustedes reniegan de tenerme como hijo, bien, yo también enterraré a mis padres,

Elizabeth: Hijo no

Burt: Calla mujer

Elizabeth: Es nuestro hijo no podemos tratarlo así, son nuestras nietas

Arlet: Son hijas de un cualquiera y un tipo

Kurt: No te atrevas a insultar a mi esposo Arlet, porque no respondo

Arlet: Es un cualquiera, un idiota y esas niñas son hijas del pecado,

Desquiciada por el insulto a su esposo e hijas, Kurt le plantó dos cachetadas a Arlet, quien hizo tremenda escena, prácticamente sacaron a empujones a Kurt con sus dos pequeñas, cuando estuvo fuera de la casa se juró jamás volver a buscarlos, para Kurt también habían muerto sus padres. Al regresar a su casa Blaine daba vueltas con cara de desesperación, por los nervios de hacer tal visita, olvidó mencionárselo, cuando lo vio entrar corrió y le dio un beso, en cuanto observó sus ojos supo algo le pasaba,

Blaine: Subo a las niñas a su cuna y ahora regreso

Kurt: Gracias,

Blaine subió a sus pequeñas que se habían dormido en el camino, cuando bajó encontró a Kurt llorando a mares, lo abrazó y lo dejó un buen rato desahogarse,

Kurt: Te amo,

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿dónde fuiste?, por qué vienes así

Kurt: Fui a casa de mis padres a llevarles la invitación para el bautizo,

Blaine: Te trataron mal

Kurt: Si

Kurt le narró lo vivido, al escuchar los insultos hechos a sus hijas se puso furioso, tomó sus llaves y le dio un beso,

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: A cantarle unas cuantas cosas a tus padres

Kurt: No mi amor

Blaine: Desde luego si, a mis hijas no las insultarán

Aterrado con lo que pudiera suceder llamó a Emma, quien se quedó con las niñas en tanto Shuester la acompañaba. Blaine iba rabiando del coraje, sus pequeñas no merecían los insultos de tipos así, eran unos angelitos, su mayor regalo en la vida. Al arribar a la casa de sus suegros las puertas estaban abiertas, Ikar iba llegando de "trabajar" al verlo se bajó y comenzó a insultarlo

Blaine: Ya basta, idiota,

Le plantó un golpe que lo mandó al piso, el alboroto de lo sucedido en la cochera fue avisado a los padres de Kurt, en segundos la situación se convirtió en todo un desastre,

Kurt: Mi amor, ya déjalo

Blaine: Por su culpa tus padres no quieren verte y les hacen feo a mis hijas

Kurt: Ellos se perderán de lo maravilloso de ser abuelos, vámonos,

Burt: Lárguense de aquí sino llamo a la policía,

Shuester: Pierda cuidado, ya nos vamos, hijo ven, si estos tipos no quieren a tus hijas, ellas tienen en tu madre suficiente abuela y en mi suficiente abuelo,

Kurt: Tiene razón Shuester,

Blaine: Está bien,

Kurt: Señores, como ustedes no me consideran más su hijo, yo tampoco los considero mis padres y si algún día descubren la verdad, por favor no me busquen, las puertas de mi casa estarán cerradas como ustedes han cerrado las de aquí para mi familia y para mí,

La madre de Kurt no pudo evitar llorar, ella había visto a las pequeñas de lejos y tenía unas ganas de comérselas a besos. Al regresar a su casa, Blaine en tono de orden le dijo a Kurt que jamás se le ocurriera llevar a sus hijas a casa de sus padres, porque él podía aguantar cualquier insulto, pero a sus hijas no las iba a exponer,

Blaine: Espero haber sido claro

Kurt: Si

Shuester: Hijo estás siendo muy duro

Blaine: Mis niñas no tienen por qué sufrir el desprecio de esos tipos,

Subió enojado a ver a sus pequeñas, Emma y Shuester se despidieron, debían tener un espacio Kurt y Blaine para hablar.

Kurt: ¿Podemos hablar?

Blaine: Si, lo siento mi cielo creo me exalté mucho

Kurt: No mi amor, fue normal tu reacción, yo también me puse mal cuando escuché insultos para mis hijas, hasta abofetee a mi hermana

Blaine: Se lo merece

Kurt: La verdad si,

Blaine: Mi cielo, no quiero exponer a las niñas, pero si tú quieres más adelante hacemos el intento de

Kurt: No mi amor, hoy me quedó claro que mi familia está compuesta por ti, mis hijas, mi suegra y Shuester, nadie más,

Blaine: ¿Y los hermanos?

Kurt: Ah claro, mis hermanos y mis cuñados,

Blaine: Te amo,

Kurt: Y yo a ti, vamos a la cama

Blaine: Si,

La idea de Gertrudis les pareció cómica a Kurt y Blaine, no consideraban fuera suficiente interesante asistir al bautizo de sus hijas como para pagar por la entrada, pero no tuvieron ningún reparo en acceder a hacer las cosas así, si de esa forma se tendrían fondos para arreglar el lugar donde se habían conocido y les había dado la dicha de tener a sus dos pequeñas. Regresar a Otaez los llenó de mucha felicidad, la gente los recibió felices, todos tenían muchos regalitos para sus pequeñas, la acción hecha por Blaine difícilmente se olvidaría y en el pueblo todos le juraron siempre contarían con ellos,

Emma: Parece mentira,

Kurt: ¿Qué suegra?

Emma: Unos extraños quieren más a mis nietas que sus abuelos

Kurt: Si verdad

Shuester: Emma, ya la regaste,

Emma: Perdón yerno, no quise hacerte sentir mal

Kurt: Es la verdad, pero en fin, el cariño de esas dos personas es recompensando y con creces por usted y Shuester,

Emma: Son nuestras nietas favoritas

Kurt: Será porque son las únicas

Emma: Será

El bautizo resultó todo un éxito, recaudaron más fondos de lo pensado y todos se pusieron felices con la noticia del noviazgo que pintaba para hacerles competencia,

Kurt: Nos va a sacar del primer lugar

Gertrudis: Están exagerando

Shuester: En el pueblo no se oye nada más allá de "La vieja sale con Eduardo"

Gertrudis: Bueno en cuanto al shock cuando tú te fuiste con Emma también causó conmoción

Shuester: Me da gusto verte enamorada

Gertrudis: Pues eso no puedo jurar que esté, tenemos poco, pero de que hay pasión la hay

Kurt: Es buen comienzo, venos a nosotros, tanta pasión que sentíamos nos hizo enamorarnos.

Eduardo: Si, por fortuna yo no corro riesgo de encargar a la cigüeña

Gertrudis: Tan vieja como aparento no soy

Eduardo: Por Dios mujer si más bien aparentas más juventud de la que realmente tienes

Gertrudis: Adulador,

Blaine: Es una mujer muy importante Eduardo, apréciala

Eduardo: Lo hago ten por seguro

Blaine: Más te vale, adoramos a nuestra casamentera

Gertrudis: Gracias orejón,

Blaine: Auuh, mis orejas,

Gertrudis: ¿Has tenido motivos para jalárselas?

Kurt: Ni uno, es un amor conmigo,

Gertrudis: Me da gusto oír eso,

La estancia se les hizo pequeña, aunque al final porque regresaron de la reserva, tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar con Sebastián y Hunter, ambos les contaron como habían luchado por no terminar enamorados pero habían decidido rendirse,

Kurt: Es lo mejor, en tanto uno más lucha, las consecuencias pueden ser más,

Sebastián: Se ven felices con sus hijas

Blaine: Han sido unas lindas consecuencias, aunque es pesado y ha llevado varios sacrificios,

Hunter: Esperemos no nos pase a nosotros,

Kurt: Eviten negar su amor, así van de ganar,

Hunter: Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Regresaron más tranquilos, los días por allá les sirvieron para relajarse, respirar aire puro y seguir amándose.

Kurt: De vuelta a la rutina

Blaine: Si, mañana mi mamá no puede cuidar a los niñas

Kurt: ¡Y ahora!

Blaine: Tengo guardia en la noche mi amor, así que yo me quedo con ellas

Kurt: Será pesado

Blaine: Cuando llegues me duermo,

Kurt: Está bien, le debo tanto a la vida

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me dio a un diamante de mil toneladas

Blaine: Exagerado

Kurt: Es la verdad, eres lo máximo mi amor,

Los días se fueron volando para cuando se dieron cuenta Blaine había cursado un año ya de su internado. En ese lapso habían tenido sus altas y bajas pero las cosas iban en general bien, Kurt con su trabajo había logrado conocer a mucha gente y algunas veces daba consultas por las tardes en su casa teniendo un ingreso más que los ayudaba con los gastos de sus dos pequeños ángeles que salieron muy comelonas. La Navidad y Año Nuevo debido a no ser militares los tuvieron libres todos los exintegrantes de la generación de un año anterior de Matamiedos, movidos por las ganas de volver a estar con la gente que tanto los quería viajaron a Otaez para pasar allá esas fechas, además querían estar presentes en una nueva graduación de incautos. A su llegada Matamiedos era otro, con la finalización de las peleas, los dos nuevos encargados habían puesto en marcha muchas cosas que antes Shuester por ser uno solo no había podido y solo se habían quedado las ideas en tintero. Feliz de ver los cambios, supo no había sido mala su decisión, él se encontraba muy bien al lado de Emma, su hijo, nietas y yerno, además encargándose de doctores que querían seguir su preparación. La estancia en Matamiedos trajo ciertas consecuencias las cuales alegraron mucho a Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Sí?

Kurt: Positivo

Blaine: Otro hijo

Kurt: Espero no nos salgan dos más,

Blaine: Ojalá no, me siento tan feliz,

Kurt: Yo también, cumpliste, al año de las niñas casi me embarazaste, hasta antes

Blaine: Sino al rato ibas a empezar tu maestría y me iba a quedar sin mi pequeño

Kurt: Blaine, no tengo idea como le harás con tres niños si es que hago mi maestría

Blaine: Me las arreglaré y por supuesto que harás tu especialidad, eso no está a discusión Hummel

Kurt: Bien Anderson.

En tanto su vida era colmada de felicidad, la de Arlet no iba para nada bien, Ikar seguía con las mismas acciones, engañándola, golpeándola, rebajándola, todo a espaldas de sus padres quienes lo creían un hombre ejemplar. La cruz cargada por Arlet cada día se volvía más insoportable, a tal grado de llevarla a tomar, más cuando sus padres salieron del país por negocios y quedó prácticamente sola en su casa, casada con un desgraciado y a la buena de Dios. Kurt seguía en contacto con Clara, quien fue despedida por Arlet como a los dos meses de irse sus padres, ella aceptó con resignación ser corrida, vivir con Arlet era un infierno, a pesar de lo hecho a Kurt, observarla levantarse y ahogarse en el alcohol no era grato,

Kurt: ¿Está muy mal?

Clara: Terrible hijo, toma mucho, como Ikar anda enredado con una chica del servicio, tu hermana contrató a un chofer,

Kurt: ¿Y tiene algo con él?

Clara: Si, la casa parece cualquier cosa

Kurt: Mis papás me juzgaron tan mal, si supieran que quienes eran los de esas fotos eran Ikar y mi hermana

Clara: Se morirían, porque sabrían cómo te juzgaron mal

Kurt: Si, en fin, es su vida y la mía está aquí,

Blaine: ¿Hay alguien?

Kurt: Yo, tenemos visitas,

Blaine: Ahh

Clara se le quedó viendo, Kurt se rió, Blaine de repente cuando llegaba se quitaba la camisa y si estaba Kurt en la cocina, en la sala o donde fuera, aparecía un tanto desnudo, lo besaba y terminaba haciéndole el amor, según Blaine debía llenarse porque dentro de poco su compañero estaría un tiempo fuera de circulación. Después de hablarlo, decidieron en cuanto Kurt comenzara a tener notorio su embarazo, por los seis meses, Blaine se haría la vasectomía para así estar bien cuando Kurt diera a luz.

Clara: ¿Por qué avisarle de mi presencia?

Kurt: Porque está loquito,

Blaine: Te oí,

Kurt: ¡Una flor!

Blaine: Si, la vi y dije, hace mucho no le llevo una a mi esposo

Kurt: Me trajiste una ayer

Blaine: Fue mucho

Kurt: ¿Sí o no que es un encanto?, me saqué la lotería

Clara: Claro que si hijo

Blaine: Voy a creerlo, ¿las niñas?

Kurt: Tu mamá las raptó, dijo algo de ser necesario cambiarles su guardarropa porque no tendría nietas fuera de moda

Blaine: Mi madre, va a malcriarme a mis niñas, tan difícil que es educarlas

Kurt: Amor tienen apenas un año tres meses

Blaine: Si, pero no entienden que el control no se come y si papá Blaine quiere ver el fútbol menos,

Kurt: ¿Y qué harás cuando te toque hacer con ellas las tareas del kinder?

Blaine: Ya veré,

Sus planes aunque con cambios iban sobre la marcha, para su suerte el ultrasonido mostró dos corazones latiendo, ellos dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada,

Kurt: Te vas a volver loco con cuatro

Blaine: De felicidad,

Kurt: ¿Qué nos verá el cielo que nos manda de dos?

Blaine: Somos unos excelente padres y nos amamos mucho

Kurt: Si verdad,

Sus hijas jugaban a los lejos con Emma y Shuester, Kurt estaba acostado en una colchoneta con Blaine acariciando su vientre,

Blaine: Que feo maneja esa tipa,

Kurt: Terrible, ¡es mi hermana!

Blaine: Júramelo,

Terriblemente demacrada, con el maquillaje corrido, su hermana caminó hasta donde estaban tambaleándose,

Arlet: La familia feliz, de nuevo me la encuentro

Kurt: Arlet qué te pasa

Arlet: Nada, si estoy muy bien hermanito, tengo la casa para mi sola, un esposo podrido en dinero y hasta un amante, como lo ves,

Kurt: Te ves muy mal,

Arlet: Para nada, otra vez embarazado, que no te enseñaron a cuidarte en la facultad de medicina,

Kurt a pesar de ser insultado por Arlet no prestaba atención a sus palabras, estaba sorprendido al verla tan mal, la caricia tierna de Blaine hizo estallar a Arlet, le gritó que siempre había envidiado lo suyo, la atención que le daban sus padres, lo orgulloso que se sentían de Kurt, todo, por eso le había quitado a Ikar,

Arlet: A ti te tocaba sufrir este infierno, no a mí

Kurt: Déjame ayudarte

Arlet: Ni muerta, mi único consuelo es que mis padres no te quieren

Blaine observó el rostro de Arlet y casi pudo jurar el final de su vida no sería nada grato, pero prefirió no decir nada, Kurt de por si con verla había quedado muy mal,

Blaine: Mi cielo deja de llorar le hará daño a nuestros hijos

Kurt: Si, es un infierno su vida,

Blaine: Ella buscó eso,

Kurt: ¿Por qué me odiará?, mis padres nunca hicieron diferencias como ella dice

Blaine: Quizás tú no lo sentías, pero a lo mejor si,

Kurt: Nosotros no haremos nada que haga a nuestras hijas sentir que queremos a una más que a la otra

Blaine: Como tú digas mi amor, ya es hora de dormir,

Kurt: Si, mañana tienes tu examen

Blaine: Aja y de ahí, seis meses de práctica y soy todo un pediatra

Kurt: Quien diría, tú pediatra

Blaine: La vida da muchas vueltas

Kurt: Sí

* * *

_Sé que es muy tarde, de verdad lo siento._

_Mañana publicaré el final :D y es probable que comience un nuevo fic :)_

_¡Hasta mañana Colegas!_

_Espero sus penúltimos reviews u.u_

_._

_._

_._

_**SPOILER:**_

_El ruido de tres disparos alcanzó a escucharse hasta el exterior de la casa._


	69. Capítulo 69

_Buenas noches Colegas._

_Último capítulo :(_

* * *

**69**

El reloj marcaba las diez en punto, con lápiz en mano, Blaine se preparaba para presentar el último examen de su especialidad, de ahí estaría seis meses haciendo prácticas y luego buscaría quizás otro lugar donde trabajar, salvo le ofrecieran trabajo donde estaba actualmente, Kurt en su casa daba vueltas intranquilo, su esposo estaba pasando por la recta final de su sueño, el cual habían construido juntos,

Emma: Hijo ya hiciste un hoyo

Kurt: Estoy nervioso

Emma: Ponte tranquilo o esos nervios se los pasarás a mi hijo

Kurt: No me ve

Emma: Ustedes están muy conectados

Kurt: Si verdad,

Emma: Aja, mejor ven, debemos terminar estas ropitas, estos muchachos no tardan en venir al mundo,

Kurt: Quizás le demos a Blaine la sorpresa de llegar hoy al hospital

Emma: Lo tienes programado el parto dentro de una semana,

Kurt: Pero puede variar,

Emma: ¿Andas con molestias?

Kurt: Unas pocas desde temprano, pero no quise decirle nada a Blaine porque sino se iría muy nervioso, hija no agarres eso,

Emma: A ver señorita, no asuste a su papá, mi hijo se volverá loco cuando se quede con los cuatro,

Kurt: No creo que pase eso

Emma: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Aún no lo hablo con él, pero sería una locura irme a estudiar, él solo no va a poder con los cuatro

Emma: Tú estarás con los cuatro un buen tiempo, ¿o no?

Kurt: Si, pero no es lo mismo

Emma: Mi hijo es capaz de cuidar a cuatro niños

Kurt: ¿Cree?, ni uno deseaba tener

Shuester: Pero ve, les mandaron cuatro

Kurt: Aquel enero cuando entró a casa el Armado yo juraba terminaríamos matándonos,

Emma: ¿Por qué iniciaron tan mal?

Kurt: Porque los dos íbamos con muchas cosas encima y además intuyo como a mí al chocar en la estación, aparte del enojo causado por ir a dar al piso, nos gustamos

Emma: ¡Te gusto mi hijo desde ahí!

Kurt: Es guapo, pero lo lindo se desvaneció en el segundo en el cual comenzó a gritarme,

Emma: Muchacho el mío, siempre con tan mal genio,

Kurt: De cierta forma tenía razón, fue a dar al piso

Shuester: Bueno muchachito, mucha plática, voy a darle su mamila a estas lindas pequeñitas,

Kurt: Que haría sin usted

Emma: Para, no llores, aquí estoy contigo, no soy tu madre, pero

Kurt: Vale más todo su apoyo, no tiene obligación

Emma: Hijo, desde el momento en el cual te casaste con mi hijo, incluso antes aún cuando me mandaba esas cartas hablando de un hombre el cual lo traía de cabeza y eso me dio mucho gusto, juré que lo terminaría enamorando, conquistándolo y haciéndolo llegar al altar,

Blaine leía cada pregunta y las respuestas, estaba tan nervioso que todas le parecían imposibles, cerró un momento los ojos y recordó la imagen de la mañana, Kurt estaba con sus dos pequeñas al pie de la escalera con un cartelón el cual las niñas "sostenían" en el cual se leía "suerte papá, tú puedes". En la mesa le esperaba un desayuno con huevos y tocino, jugo y otras cositas, lo tomó con sus dos pequeñas a su lado quienes hacían más papilla su papilla. Al salir de su casa los tres le dieron la bendición, le desearon buena suerte y le pidieron un diez, regresó su vista al examen y de pronto toda la revoltura de dudas tenida comenzó a desaparecer, las respuestas parecían obvias, recordaba las noches pasadas al lado de Kurt estudiando, como Kurt le hacia relaciones con cosas de las niñas, fechas especiales o algo con lo cual él se pudiera acordar de un dato específico. El tiempo fue corriendo, a su lado sus colegas enfrentaban las pruebas de sus respectivas especialidades, cada uno estaba también siendo inspirado por su familia, Mike se encontraba gozando de la felicidad de haber encargado en segundo bebé, Jeff y Nick de dar las primeras letras para su casa, Wes dando bases más sólidas a su matrimonio y haciendo la tarea para encargar su primogénito, Finn encantando con la idea de irse a vivir a provincia con su familia a la cual se sumaba un integrante más. Shuester observaba a cada uno de ellos haciendo sus exámenes, más allá de vigilarlos recordaba como los había conocido, aquellos rostros vistos, las ideas venidas a su mente a leer sus expedientes, solo faltaba alguien en ese salón, el incauto donde ni de forma remota logró describir físicamente, parecía tan lejano aquel día donde los recibió a principios de enero con la convicción de crear en ellos una conciencia de la importancia de la pasión y la entrega a su profesión, de no convertirse en unas máquinas, humanizar lo que hacían. Aunque él llevaba el control del desarrollo de cada uno de ellos, no daba ningún beneficio a sus ex incautos, más si le llenaba de gozo observar en los reportes como su desempeño los ubicaba en cuadros de honor, premios, etc. La vida había cambiado desde aquella mañana del primero de Enero, él ni siquiera se encontraba en Matamiedos, había regresado a la ciudad, se encontraba con una mujer maravillosa con la cual cada mañana resultaba mágica, haciéndola de padre y abuelo postizo, Hummel, cuanto había cambiado el rumbo de la historia en Matamiedos, de no ser por él, nunca hubiera estado entre la espada y la pared, entre saber si lo que hacía era correcto e incorrecto, en la vida hubiera conocido a la madre de Anderson, ese muchacho definitivamente sin proponérselo le había revolucionado la vida, aunque no solo a él.

Finalizado el tiempo estipulado, uno de los encargados de vigilar la evaluación paso a cada lugar a recoger las pruebas, una vez tenidas todas dentro de unas cajas las cuales serían llevadas al centro de evaluación, el cual daría los resultados en quince días, Shuester tomó la palabra para de alguna manera cerrar el ciclo concluido por cada uno de los doctores presentes en ese salón

Shuester: Esta costumbre no la puedo evitar, tras dos años de estar conociéndolos cada uno me ha enseñado mucho, aunque resulte de pronto difícil, me he esforzado por aprenderme el nombre de cada uno, eso de llamarlos por un número es desagradable a mi ver, además ejercitar la mente siempre es bueno, doctores el día de hoy han cerrado un proceso, sus cerebros están llenos de conocimientos, independientemente del número expresado en esas pruebas, ustedes llevan en su interior un cúmulo de conocimientos los cuales tienen la obligación de utilizarlos de forma correcta y conscientes del don otorgado, son capaces si así nos da una mano Dios y sus designios no son otros de salvar vidas, usen sus conocimientos siempre para el bien.

Blaine escuchaba a Shuester, dos años se habían ido volando, cuando regresó de Matamiedos casi consideraba imposible terminar su especialidad, las cosas en el matrimonio no resultaron fáciles, tener a dos pequeñas no aligeró la carga, más el amor y la felicidad tenida de escuchar a sus pequeñas balbucear algo cercano a papá era tan mágico. El camino a casa se le hizo eterno, aunque recibió invitaciones de sus compañeros de irse a celebrar, él deseaba llegar a su casa, no había otro lugar más donde quisiera estar, su esposo estaba a días de darle otros dos bellos regalos, en el asiento del metro, fue pensando en todo lo que le venía, Kurt no tardaba en dar a luz, tras eso estaría seis meses con los bebés y luego le dejaría toda la responsabilidad de cuatro pequeños, dos caminando y dos en cuna,

Blaine: Dios mío deberé tener mucha paciencia,

El recibimiento en su casa lo hizo sentir muy bien, definitivamente no había otro lugar donde estaría mejor, su hogar era lo que más le llenaba, tener al hombre de su vida a su lado, contemplarlo dormir, escuchar a sus pequeñas por el aparato de sonido balbucear o pelearse probablemente con su ángel de la guardia,

Blaine: Que más le puedo pedir a la vida

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nada mi cielo, duermo

Kurt: Dijiste algo

Blaine: La vida ha sido tan buena conmigo,

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine: Porque te puso en mi camino y me dio dos hijas, unos amigos que se han convertido en casi mis hermanos, un novio de mi mamá que ha sido como un padre,

Kurt: Si, la vida ha sido muy buena con nosotros,

Blaine: Esta lágrima no dice eso

Kurt: Me duele todavía la actitud de mis padres,

Blaine: Mi cielo, ya ves antes de irse de viaje lo intentamos pero nada,

Kurt: Lo sé, ¿cuándo será el día que se descubra la verdad?, ha pasado tanto tiempo y siguen viéndome como el malo del cuento, el hijo sin moral, de ser así no tendríamos un matrimonio tan lindo,

Blaine: Ellos se han perdido de todos los bellos momentos de nuestra vida juntos

Kurt: Si, en fin, estos niños andan muy inquietos,

Blaine: ¿Estarán muy inquietos como para nacer hoy?

Kurt: No creo,

Kurt cerró los ojos, realmente aunque tenía molestias juraba si nacían sería hasta el día siguiente, por ahí de las tres de la mañana se despertó con una contracción digna de un grito, Blaine asustado daba vueltas para arropar a las niñas, hablarle a su madre para que fueran por ellos porque su coche estaba en el taller, marcarle a Nick para ver si Jeff cuidaba a sus pequeñas,

Kurt: Mi amor, no las vistas, si viene Jeff no tiene caso

Blaine: Que tal sino llegan

Kurt: Viven a cinco casas, como no van a llegar

Blaine: No sé ni donde tengo la cabeza

Kurt: Tranquilo, eres doctor, mi amor sino llegamos al hospital puedes recibirlos aquí

Blaine: Ni loco, aquí no hay aparatos, nada

Kurt: Cuantas veces no recibimos partos así en Matamiedos,

Blaine: Era diferente,

Kurt: ¿En qué?,

Blaine: Solo eran mi pacientes, no el hombre de mi vida,

Kurt sonrió, el nerviosismo de Blaine era tal que mejor decidió cargar con todo y sus pequeñas, Nick y Jeff los siguieron en su coche para ayudarlo con las niñas en el hospital. Shuester al verlo no podía evitar reírse, siendo doctor le sorprendía los nervios que lo atacaban, el parto de Kurt sería difícil por ser gemelos, más teniendo la experiencia previa las cosas se darían de forma más rápida. Sus dos hijos llegaron cuando el sol pintaba en el horizonte, al verlos sintió un enorme orgullo, el agotado papá lo observaba,

Kurt: Papá gallina, ven a darme un beso

Blaine: Si mi cielo, oíste sacaron 9.8

Kurt: Lo oí, mi beso,

Blaine: Ya voy,

Kurt: Delicioso, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Shuester: Doctor cómo se llamaron los recién llegados a este mundo,

Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt con la pregunta de Shuester, ambos habían tenido una larga charla al respecto,

Kurt: Uno Paul,

Blaine: ¿Y el otro?

Kurt: Everett

Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido, la comunicación con Gertrudis fue básica, estar en la ciudad no era su máximo, más su amiga siempre lo ayudaba a valorar los pequeños detalles los cuales hacían especial su vida. Cerca del medio día fue dado de alta Kurt con sus dos pequeños, se moría de ganas por irse a su casa para ver a sus pequeñas, aunque estaba tranquilo que se encontraban en buenas manos, el padre protector le salía de forma incontrolable. En su casa esta ocasión cuando llegó no existían regalos de extraña procedencia, sus padres andaban fuera de México y Clara llevaba conversación con su madre de forma muy esporádica, le informaba de Kurt, de las niñas y demás, pero la posición de sus padres era la misma, Kurt los había defraudado.

Aunque con un dolor por la actitud de sus padres, el tener a su familia, no tan pequeña ya, lo hizo sentirse feliz, Blaine obtuvo notas muy altas en su examen, durante los seis meses de prácticas faltantes, ayudó a Kurt para que se preparara para presentar su examen de ingreso, aunque Kurt no estuviera muy convencido de esto

Blaine: Podré con los cuatros

Kurt: Mi amor, vas a trabajar todavía en el militar

Blaine: Mira, como ellos desean que me quede ahí, los horarios los adaptaremos acorde a las necesidades, a tus clases más bien próximo estudiante de ginecología

Kurt: Es una locura,

Blaine: Qué ha sido normal en nuestra vida mi cielo,

Kurt: No mucho verdad

Blaine: Nada diría yo, nos enamoramos peleándonos, en el lugar más remoto de este planeta y cuando ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, me hiciste caer en tus redes a tal grado de querer casarme, buscar hacer que tú quisieras lo mismo,

Kurt: Ok, no ha sido normal nuestra vida, cuatro hijos son prueba de ello, pero pese a eso he sido feliz,

Blaine: Yo igual, mira no tienes por qué preocuparte, las cosas estarán bien,

Kurt: Quedaremos desquiciados,

Blaine: Quizás un poco, pero podremos,

Kurt: De acuerdo Anderson, siempre usted se sale con la suya

Blaine: Ya ves Hummel

Kurt inició su especialidad en Enero, lo cual trajo una locura a sus vidas, Blaine salía muy temprano de la casa porque viajaba en metro, llegaba al militar y estaba ahí hasta las tres donde recibía a Kurt con las niñas las cuales se regresaban con él, aprovechando las guardias de Shuester ciertos días regresaba con él y otros iba por Kurt. Prácticamente se veían escasas horas en la noche donde la mayoría de las veces para relajarse se amaban,

Kurt: Somos un par de locos, este ritmo nos va a matar

Blaine: Mi amor, ya vas un año de tu especialidad

Kurt: Lo sé, como vuela el tiempo,

Blaine: Si, los niños van a cumplir otro año de vida y mis pequeñas otro más dentro de tres meses,

Kurt: Eres un papá gallina

Blaine: Los cuatro son niños muy lindos, obedientes de vez en cuando,

Kurt: Sabes, todavía me sorprende que puedas cuidar a los cuatro tú solo por las tardes

Blaine: Oye soy pediatra debo poder atender a mis propios hijos

Kurt: Si verdad

Blaine: Aja,

Para el último año de su especialidad, Blaine decidió retirarse del hospital militar y poner un consultorio en su casa, así la situación estaría más relajada, además con el tiempo de andar a trote de caballo se habían hecho de suficientes ahorros para mantenerse con lo ganado por Kurt y lo que cayera del consultorio. Gracias a su fortuna, las cosas le fueron bastante bien en el consultorio, el kinder donde trabajó Kurt le trajo muchos clientes a los cuales atendía por las tardes una vez finalizado sus tareas hogareñas. Los roles llevados le sorprendía tanto a Kurt y le corroboraban la bendición de haberse casado con un hombre como Blaine, el cual había adoptado el papel prácticamente de ama de casa, se encargaba del super, del quehacer, de lavar, hasta de ver novelas,

Blaine: Se quedó muy buena

Kurt: Oye no, hazme caso, ¿no me digas que está mejor la novela que yo?

Blaine: Para nada mi cielo, pero es casi el final

Kurt: Voy a tirar la televisión por la ventana

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me roba tu atención

Blaine: Celoso,

Su vida siguió con su no tan pequeña familia, la especialidad elegida le llenaba tanto, recibir bebés le era tan lindo, aunque también había casos no tan gratos, pero como todo en esta vida hay momentos gratos y otros no tanto, felicidad e infelicidad. Si bien todo le pintaba bien, el hecho de seguir distanciado de sus padres le dolía, pero la esperanza de algún día descubrirse la verdad lo mantenía en pie, más en fechas especiales como por ejemplo el cumpleaños de sus pequeños

Kurt: Otro cumpleaños que se perdieron,

Blaine: Tal vez para el de las niñas, según Clara pronto regresarán, seguro si ven a nuestros cuatro retoños se les ablanda el corazón,

Kurt: ¿Crees?, además recuerdo me dijiste claro "no te atrevas a llevarlos ahí de nuevo"

Blaine: ¡Yo a qué hora!

Kurt: No te hagas

Blaine: Estaba enojado, pero cuando sepamos que están aquí los buscamos y les presentamos a sus nietos, aunque los abuelos se pondrán celosos,

Kurt: Si verdad, mejor que se queden con solo dos abuelos

Blaine: Fue broma

Kurt: Mi amor yo creo es lo mejor, además las niñas por ejemplo que están más grandes adoran a tu mamá, dudo mi mamá logre ganárselas, claro no le interesa, pero si quisiera se le haría difícil, jamás la han visto,

Blaine: Mi cielo, quisiera poder cerrar esa herida

Kurt: Con la familia que me has dado lo has hecho, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti,

Los negocios de su padre, les habían dado un buen pretexto para estar fuera de México y no enfrentarse a las preguntas del paradero de Kurt, después de todo una especialidad no dura mil años, además varias personas juraban haberlo visto embarazado, con dos niñas, un hombre, etc., a todos esos comentarios evitaban dar muchas respuestas, además Arlet siempre se encargaba aunque a sus espaldas de contar "la verdad", más bien su verdad ante la situación de su hermano. Sus palabras de lo acontecido o no en la vida de Kurt, resultaban un reflejo de lo vivido por ella, de cierta forma hacer creer a la gente que todos sus padecimientos eran sufridos por su hermano, le daban una idea fantasiosa de gozar ella de la linda vida de Kurt, aunque fuera solo en sueños. Ikar durante el tiempo de su matrimonio le había dado cada golpiza digna de refundirlo en la cárcel por años, la había engañado a diario y para colmo la había hecho sufrir múltiples enfermedades de transmisión sexual, por suerte no le había pegado nada causante de muerte, aún,

Artie: No puedes esperar a que lo haga

Arlet: Basta, no estoy de humor

Artie: Arlet, he estado a tu lado por varios años, siendo tu amante, andando de tu chofer, ¿por qué crees que lo hago?

Arlet: Porque te pago

Artie: Abre los ojos Arlet, yo te amo y me duele verte así de destruida,

Arlet: Vete, no tarda en llegar Ikar,

Artie: Ojalá abrieras los ojos, lo dejaras, decidieras hacer una vida conmigo bien,

Artie se vistió y salió de la recámara, abajo sus padres iban llegando, no habían avisado de su regreso, no hicieron nada de ruido al entrar, la servidumbre la había dejado Arlet de entrada por salida para evitarle poner amante a Ikar en la misma casa, la luz en el corredor le permitieron ver al hombre semidesnudo que salía del cuarto de su hija, antes de poder gritar algo, el ruido de la chapa los hizo esconderse, Ikar entró terriblemente borracho, cuando se topó con el fulano le dio un golpe,

Ikar: Ya terminaste de revolcarte con mi esposa,

Artie: Alguien debe cumplir el papel que tú no haces

Ikar: Pues que flojera hacerlo con la misma persona, por eso me traigo repuesto

La voz hizo salir a Arlet del cuarto, al ver la desfachatez en la cual estaba Ikar en su sala abrazando a una fulana y manoseándole un seno, bajó indignada y lo golpeó, su amante se interpuso cuando Ikar trató de regresarle la agresión,

Artie: No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima

Ikar: Mira chofercito, no te metas, sino mañana te despido,

Artie: Por mi hoy mismo me voy,

Ikar: Pues la puerta está muy ancha,

Artie: Arlet ven conmigo, deja a este tipo,

Arlet: No lo haré,

Artie: Bien, yo me largo, no puedo seguir viendo cómo te destruyes,

Sus padres se quedaron inmovilizados, observaron como Ikar jaloneó a Arlet a la parte alta de la casa y se encerró con ella y la otra mujer. Tras eso se escucharon sonidos extraños. Horrorizados salieron de la casa, su cabeza estallaba,

Burt: No entiendo nada

Elizabeth: Yo estoy captando todo

Burt: ¿Qué?

Elizabeth: Hemos sido muy injustos con nuestro hijo

Burt: ¿Cómo?

Elizabeth: Las fotos siento eran de Arlet e Ikar, no de Kurt y su esposo

Burt: Mujer de dónde sacas eso

Elizabeth: No escuchaste, viste lo mismo que yo

Burt: Quizás haya sido una broma

Elizabeth: Él puede sacarnos de la duda,

De la casa salía hasta ahora el entonces amante de Arlet,

Artie: ¡Señores!, ¿cuándo regresaron?

Elizabeth: Hoy,

Artie: ¿Entraron?

Burt: Si y escuchamos muchas cosas,

Artie: Quizás deban oír más

Burt: Habla

El hombre a las afueras de su casa los fue poniendo al tanto de todo, en el interior Arlet veía con coraje como Ikar estaba revolcándose con la mujer en su cama, dejó el cuarto y bajó hasta el estudio donde su padre guardaba un arma, con esta en sus manos regresó a la habitación, donde apuntó el arma a Ikar quien abofeteaba a la mujer,

Arlet: No le harás daño a nadie más,

El ruido de tres disparos alcanzó a escucharse hasta el exterior de la casa, donde la verdad había sido descubierta, los padres de Kurt habían sido enterados de lo hecho por Ikar y Arlet para desprestigiar a Kurt, la extraña relación tenida entre ellos incluso cuando Ikar era novio de Kurt y demás asuntos. Congelados entre lo escuchado, el dolor de haber juzgado mal a su hijo y el ruido, no se pudieron mover hasta ver a la mujer salir manchada de sangre llorando,

- Lo mató, lo ha matado,

Elizabeth: ¿Qué dijiste?

- La tipa, lo mató

El amante de Arlet entró corriendo, se topó con Arlet viendo el cuerpo de Ikar bañado en sangre, le quitó la pistola todavía en sus manos y la envolvió en un pedazo de sábana buscando limpiar las huellas,

Arlet: Lo maté

Artie: No, tú no hiciste nada fue un ladrón

Arlet: ¿Qué?

Artie: Ese tipo merece morir y no que tú vayas a la cárcel por su culpa, escucha bien,

En dos horas el cuerpo de Ikar era trasladado al hospital, Arlet estaba en shock al igual que sus padres quien iban con ella, su amante se encargó de dar todos los datos de lo "sucedido". Kurt ese día estaba en guardia cuando recibió el cuerpo casi sin vida de Ikar, se impactó al verlo, a pesar de todo debía salvarle la vida, aunque sus signos vitales eran casi nulos, tras extraerle las balas juró de esa noche no pasaría, salió a la sala para darle la información pertinente a los familiares, los padres de Ikar avisados de lo sucedido cuando lo vieron dijeron varias cosas,

Kurt: No se preocupe señor, yo estoy de salida ya, otro se hará cargo de su hijo con permiso,

Burt: Hijo espera,

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Burt: Necesitamos hablar contigo

Kurt: Lo siento señor, tengo prisa, mi esposo me espera para llevarme a mi casa con mis cuatro hijos,

Elizabeth: Hijo no

Kurt: Mis padres murieron hace cerca de cinco años señora, hasta luego, espero su paciente mejore, de corazón se lo digo

Cuando estuvo en el coche con Blaine le contó como había actuado, de pronto se sintió mal pero no le había nacido actuar de otra forma, aunque si le remordía la conciencia

Blaine: Mira, mañana seguramente estarán ahí,

Kurt: Dudo Ikar pase de esta noche iba muy mal,

Blaine: Bien, entonces sino están pasado mañana o después vamos a buscarlos, si te pidieron hablar casi puedo jurar se descubrió la verdad

Kurt: ¿Crees?

Blaine: Presiento,

Ikar no pasó de esa noche, Arlet estaba tan inmersa en lo que había hecho que era incapaz de hacer algo, a la mañana siguiente trasladaron al cuerpo a un velatorio y por la tarde lo cremaron. Por petición del amante de Arlet sus padres no dijeron nada, ella había padecido suficiente como para ir a dar a la cárcel, ese mismo día dejó la casa de sus padres para irse prácticamente al exilio, solo tenía a su lado a un hombre quien a todas luces la amaba, pero aunque no lo dijeron explícitamente no contaría con el apoyo de sus padres.

Kurt se enteró del deceso de Ikar, esperó unos días por consejo de Blaine y a la semana, fue con toda su familia a casa de sus padres, los señores quedaron sorprendidos al verlo,

Kurt: Quiero presentarles a mis pequeños y a mi esposo,

Elizabeth: Están tan grandes, ¿cómo se llaman?

Kurt: Ella es Lizbeth, él es Everett, ella es Katherina y él Paul

Burt: Son muy lindos

Blaine: Si señor

Burt: Creo les debemos una disculpa y

Blaine: Qué le parece si dejamos eso, les trajimos la invitación para los tres años de nuestras hijas,

Elizabeth: ¡Ya tres años!

Kurt: Si, ¿mi hermana?

Elizabeth: Ella está

Kurt: Mamá no le hagas lo mismo,

Burt: Está enferma según sabemos

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Burt: Tiene cáncer,

Kurt: Dios mío, ¿se está atendiendo?

Elizabeth: Creo que si,

Kurt: ¿Sabes dónde está?

Elizabeth: Si pero

Kurt: Denme la dirección, uno de nuestros amigos se especializó en eso, quizás la pueda ayudar,

Elizabeth: ¡Las vas ayudar después de lo que hizo!

Kurt: Mamá he sido tan feliz estos años con Blaine, que no me importa, sus acciones de cierta forma me hicieron acercarme a él, darme cuenta del hombre maravilloso que era,

Kurt contactó a su hermana y aunque Arlet en un principio no quiso verlo, poco a poco fue ayudándola a escondidas, así mismo hizo a sus padres no tratarla de la misma forma. La fiesta de tres años de sus pequeñas para variar fue en Otaez, al pueblo le encantaba recibir las fiestas de los Doctores, Gertrudis los recibió feliz de mano de un pequeño al cual había adoptado junto con Eduardo, quien valga decir le perdió el miedo al matrimonio y a las mujeres,

Shuester: Vieja, te casaste,

Gertrudis: Él quiso,

Eduardo: Mírala, tú me dijiste que debíamos quitarnos el sabor de boca por completo

Gertrudis: Bueno era justo,

Kurt: ¿Y este caballero tan guapo?

Gertrudis: Nuestro pequeño, saluda

Shuester: ¡A las pequeñas!

Eduardo: Ya le echó ojo a las niñas,

Blaine: Lejos de mis pequeñas, todavía son mis retoñitos

Gertrudis: Quien te viera Anderson, papá de dos niñas hermosas

Blaine: Si quien me viera,

Blaine: Y mis enanos que están bien guapos

Gertrudis: También,

A los tres años asistió mucha gente, entre ellas los padres de Kurt, su hermana más recompuesta del cáncer que sufría, su pareja. Al término de la celebración, Kurt y Blaine tuvieron el honor de poder dormir en casa el Armado, lugar a que todo incauto le huía por su historia, la de Hunter Sebastián, etc., personas que entraban a esa casa salían casados. En la madrugada fueron a su lugar favorito, cerca del Mataárboles,

Kurt: Es tan lindo recibir otro amanecer contigo

Blaine: Si, ¿te arrepientes de haber decidido amanecer todo los días entre mis brazos?

Kurt: Deja que lo pienso, eres un amor, cuidaste a los niños para que estudiara mi especialidad, me diste cuatro hijos maravillosos, me has hecho un hombre inmensamente feliz, es difícil de decir si me arrepiento

Blaine: Hummel,

Kurt: En la vida me arrepentiría de haberme casado contigo Anderson, eres el amor de mi vida,

Blaine: Y tú de la mía Hummel,

F I N.

* * *

.

_Y nuestra travesía Colegas llega a su fin u.u_

_Gracias infinitas por todos sus reviews, por su apoyo, por TODO, son incondicionales. Sus reviews alegraban mis días, me divertía con las cosas que decían. Los extrañaré u.u_

_Ojalá les haya gustado y espero le den una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic CrissColfer: 'Guerra por tu amor' :D y no, no me olvido de 'Come What May' intentaré actualizar este fin de semana :D_

_Espero sus hermosos reviews._


End file.
